Vision of Darkness: The Sinnoh League
by Bubblebeam
Summary: Dawn, Lucas and Taze - Barry - just wanted to be normal trainers. But of course, fate wouldn't let them... //based on DP//Twinleafshipping and more
1. Crazy Clefairy! New Opportunities!

**UPDATE- 12/17/08**  
Hey everyone! This fic is based on the Diamond/Pearl games, and uses the main characters from the games: Dawn, Lucas, and the blond-haired rival kid, who I named Taze since he didn't have an official name in the games. Also, at the time I first started this story, the fact that his fan-given English name was Damion hadn't yet been established.

In other words, Taze = Damion/Jun.

This is a simple tale of love and hate, friendship and enemies, truth and lies. What Dawn, Lucas and Taze thought was going to be a worry-free journey through Sinnoh becomes something much different as they struggle to survive. No one can be trusted… sometimes not even themselves.

Disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon, and any songs, food products, etc I may mention in the story, I don't claim ownership to. Blahblahblah.  
Oh yeah. Please note that the story can get a bit crazy at times, and beware of certain rabid Clefairy-loving Professors... XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crazy Clefairy! New Opportunities!**

* * *

"Oy... I can't believe you're dragging me into this..."

Taze Kidane groaned as a determined girl dragged him toward a beaten-up suitcase lying in the middle of a field. She released her deathly grip on his wrist and cast him a glare.

The girl was Dawn Akine, thirteen-and-two-month-old rebel of Twinleaf town. She was, incidentally, also Taze's best friend, and even he didn't know how she put up with him.

"Will ya shut up for two seconds? It's no big deal." Dawn swung her head around, flipping her messy blue-ish black hair off of her face.

She stomped further into the grassy field, after resuming her grip on Taze's wrist, dragging him with her.

"But... we're not supposed to be going into tall grass! Especially since we don't have a Pokemon with us..." Taze mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm not a Magikarp! Look, ya big baby, we're just going to be out here for like, two seconds. I want to see what's inside of that briefcase!" She paused for a second, licking her lips in thought. "And maybe return it of course," she added quickly, in her cute girly voice, smiling innocently.

Dawn led Taze closer to the briefcase, her heart hammering like she was about to open a gigantic treasure chest. "Maybe there are Pokeballs inside! Wee-he-HEEE! You saw that old guy, he looked pretty important. Like he was on a mission!"

Taze pondered, looking up into the cloudless blue sky.

The summer heat was blazing, the air was thick, and he was feeling quite sweaty underneath his orange and white striped polo shirt. "Ehh... I guess you're right."

_-_

_TEN MINUTES AGO..._

"_La, la, la… OOOOH! I got another bite!"_

_Dawn squealed, standing up on the edge of the dock, as she started to reel in her fishing line._

_Taze glared at her as she landed the Pokemon with ease. Dawn held up a giant Magikarp, about three feet long, and waved it around triumphantly._

"_Whoa! It's huge!" Dawn giggled happily as she set it free back into the lake._

_Taze grunted angrily. He hadn't caught a single fish in two weeks straight, and they'd been coming to the lake to fish every day since school got out._

_Fishing might have sounded boring, but it's not like they had much to do. Most of their friends from school had gone out to become trainers already. Taze and Dawn? Well, they were just taking their time._

"_Hee-hee! Looks like I've got another one!" Dawn bounced up and down, unable to wipe the grin off her face. "This is great, isn't it Taze? I'm having so much fun! The fish just LOVE me! Whee-he-HEEE!"_

_This time it was a Goldeen, fair in size._

"_Hmm. Not bad, not great either." She threw it back into the lake._

_Taze groaned. Dawn was catching Pokemon left and right, and there he was, sitting hunched over in a corner of the dock like a loser. Even when he DID catch something, it was an old boot with fungus growing from it, or a branch, or rotting fish bones._

_He sighed. He was hopeless._

_Dawn sighed, looking over at Taze. Well, it wasn't HER fault the fish liked her so much._

_They went fishing nearly every day, except when Taze had to clean his room or something like that. Dawn couldn't believe his mom made him do... WORK... around the house. That was unheard of! What were they called again, chores or something like that?_

_Ah well... anyway. Dawn and Taze usually came down to the lake with Taze's mom's Finneon, but Fin was at the PokeDoctors that day and they'd snuck off anyway._

_"Hmm! Well, Lucas, there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary around here..."_

_Dawn and Taze turned, wondering where the loud voice had come from. About twenty meters away stood a tall man with white hair. A younger boy was next to him, and he looked to be around Dawn and Taze's age._

_Dawn looked over at her friend. "Wonder what they're doing...?"_

_Taze shrugged, wringing out his shirt, and water plopped to the ground. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm dying for a turkey sub sandwich--"_

_"Your turkey sub sandwich can wait!" Dawn snapped, taking a pair of binoculars out of her shoulder bag and putting her eyes up to them. She looked over to where the boy and the old man were standing. They were looking across the lake._

_Dawn always carried a pair of binoculars with her, for reasons unknown..._

_Not that Taze wanted to know._

_He and Dawn had been best friends since Taze could remember. Their parents had been friends for years, so naturally, he and Dawn were too. Dawn was a tough, fiery girl who never said no to a challenge. When she was eight, in third grade, she started beating boys up. Nobody ever knew why, but Dawn said she hated all boys with a burning passion in her heart that would never die._

_However, the only boy she never beat up was Taze..._

_Anyway, Dawn wasn't always the cold girl she now was. Ever since..._

_Taze shivered. He shouldn't let his thoughts wander too far. He wiped his forehead with his arm. The sweltering August heat was too much for him to take._

_Dawn raised an eyebrow, still looking through the binoculars. "Hey, that boy went to our school! What's his name…? Lucas something. What's he doing with that old geezer? He's a cute one," she added, and then turned around to face Taze. "Take a look."_

_The blond boy looked into the binoculars. "Yee-up, I think that's Lucas. But I don't know about the cute part… He was in our Pokemon 101 class. He lives in Sandgem."_

_"Eww, what are you, a stalker?" Dawn snatched back the binoculars._

_While Taze and Dawn lived in Twinleaf, their school was halfway between Twinleaf and the neighboring town, Sandgem. Because both of the towns were so small, there was one school for both of the towns._

_Dawn sighed, zooming in a bit more. "Ooh, they're leaving... and... oh man! THEY LEFT A BRIEFCASE ON THE GROUND! Holy Miltank, I wonder what's inside..." Dawn's mouth tugged into a smile, and she put her binoculars back into her bag._

_"Dawn, you're not thinking of... stealing it, are you?"_

_Dawn chose to ignore this comment, and when the old geezer and Lucas had left the lake, she grabbed Taze's arm and sprinted over to the briefcase with him._

-

"Important people always have Pokemon with them," Dawn told Taze, turning the briefcase over.

The blond boy sighed, frowning, as he slumped onto the ground. "Why me? Why me? I know something bad is gunna happen! I know it!"

"GRR! Shut your big ugly pie-hole!" Dawn growled, hitting him over the head with her bag. She unlocked the suitcase and opened it to find two Pokeballs.

The blond boy poked his head over her shoulder, looking into the briefcase. "Pokeballs! Is there anything inside of them?"

"SQUAAAAAAACK!!!! REREEEEEEE!!!!!! PRRIRIRIIRPIRPRI!!!!!!"

"GWA! What in hell is THAT?!" Dawn screamed.

The blond boy dove for cover in the grass, which was just about as tall as he was. He looked up into the sky, and caught sight of two small black birds soaring toward them.

"Pokemon! They're coming! It's a couple of Starly... I told you, Dawn, something bad was going to happen! Now look what you've got us into! Waaaaah!"

"TAZE! Shut up! How much of a wimp can you BE?! Just look inside this ball, will ya?" She threw one of them to him and picked the other one up herself. They both pushed the buttons and the balls opened...

Out of Dawn's came a red monkey-looking Pokemon with a flame for a tail. Taze's Pokeball contained a green turtle of a Pokemon with a tiny plant sprouting from the top of its head. Two leaves were protruding from the twiggy sprout.

"Cool! I think these are really rare Pokemon..." Taze murmured, looking down at his thoughtfully.

"Enough just standing there! ATTACK!" She shouted to her Pokemon, defiantly pointing a finger at the Starly. The fire monkey leaped up at the nearing Starly, who were squawking annoyingly.

"Yeah. Go, do... something!" Taze ordered, quite clueless, and his turtle Pokemon tackled one of the Starly, who had landed on the ground seconds before.

"What kind of attacks do you think these guys have?" Dawn asked, as their Pokemon battled the birdbrains.

Yeah, she had taken an advanced placement class of Pokemon Battling at school, but it's not like she remembered anything from it.

Taze shrugged. "Yours looks like a fire Pokemon... so... something like Ember. And I don't know about mine!"

"Try Ember!" Dawn shouted. Her monkey Pokemon jumped into the air and did a three sixty, shooting fireballs around at not just one, but both of the Starlys.

"Chim! Chim CHAR!" It shouted, landing on the ground and puffing its chest out proudly. The Starly were fainted, twitching on the ground now.

"Ha! That was AWESOME!" Dawn shouted. 'Her' Pokemon leapt into her arms and she gave it a hug. "You melted those twerps like butter on hot breakfast toast. Which is delicious by the way. So your name's Chimchar? Right?"

"Chim." Chimchar nodded, then jumped up and down on the ground, doing flips and such.

"What about yours?" She looked over at Taze.

"I think this is a Turtwig." He bent over and patted the turtle Pokemon on the head. "Is that right, little guy?"

"Turt!" Turtwig nodded happily, rubbing its head against Taze's leg.

Dawn rubbed her chin as she thought. "Taze... we just used someone's Pokemon. After a while, don't you think they'll come looking for them? We need to run away! FLEE! Before they see us with them!"

Dawn was about to take off, but Taze thought otherwise.

"Eh? Run? Are you crazy? We're not criminals. We need to return the Pokemon and the briefcase... come on, if we hurry we might catch up to them."

Dawn and Taze ran down the path leading to Route 201, Chimchar and Turtwig following closely behind. Dawn made Taze carry the briefcase, of course.

They were almost to the path leading back to Twinleaf when two figures came into view on the horizon. Dawn skidded to a stop.

It was the old man and Lucas.

"Eep! That old geezer's looking at us! He looks like he just got blasted by a Flamethrower and pooped on my a billion Starlys. What'll we do?"

Taze kept walking toward the old man and Lucas. "We'll return the Pokemon! We'll just tell them the truth. They'll understand!"

Dawn sighed, running up to catch up with Taze. "Fine... but if we get in trouble I'll have Chimchar set you on fire."

They sprinted toward the old man and Lucas. Lucas was the first to speak.

"Thieves! You took the Professor's Pokemon!" He shot a finger at Dawn and Taze.

"THIEVES?!" Dawn shouted, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of pink. She stomped over to Lucas, face-to-face with him. "How dare you make such a rude accusation!"

Lucas shrugged, looking at her pathetically. He smirked, satisfied with her displeased state. "You could have left it there. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with anything that's not yours?!"

"Okay, now you're going WAY too far, buddy, bringing my MOM into this!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Dawn, Lucas and Taze all froze, and Dawn was still blushing, looking over at Lucas, and shooting daggers at him.

Oh why did he have to be so cute, yet so rude to her?! Hmph!

The three teens looked over at the old man, the 'Professor' as Lucas had called him.

"Stop fighting this instant or I will... I will... do something mean. Horribly mean."

Dawn looked at Taze and Lucas, raising an eyebrow. "O-keey?"

The Professor then cleared his throat. "My name is Rowan. I'm a Pokemon Professor. Clefairy is my favorite Pokemon. Oh, Clefairy was a gift to the earth from the heavens... I can't get over how wonderful they are. Cute little marshmallow-y puffballs, that's what they are. They're just a bundle of happiness, star-shaped and cotton candy pink. So delightful they are..."

"He has a bit of a Clefairy fetish," Lucas said to Dawn and Taze after they gave him scared looks.

Rowan paused, looking at the three teens, and stood up straight. "A-hem. 'Scuse me for rambling. Now, I won't get into all the boring stuff, but I would like an explanation about all this."

Dawn looked over at Taze.

He took a deep breath. "I'm -- I mean, we're -- really sorry about using your Pokemon, but we went up to the briefcase because we wanted to return it, but then these wild Starly charged at us, and we had no other choice, so we had to use your Pokemon to protect ourselves--"

"That's good, that's good, enough! I will warn you now... never speak too quickly in front of me." The old man said, interrupting Taze, and holding a hand in front of the boy's face. Taze's amber eyes scanned the large hand and then he looked around it to the professor's face. Taze was panting, after saying that last sentence in one breath.

"Emm... sorry." Taze murmured.

"So... are we in trouble?" Dawn asked, peeking out from behind Taze.

Rowan shook his head. "No. In fact, Chimchar and Turtwig look so extremely happy with you two! Oh my oh my, it just brightens my heart to see such carefree young Pokemon, dancing their little hearts away, with no clue whatsoever as to what's going on around them. Look at them, aren't they so adorable? Just one look at them and I have a case of the jiggy-wiggies!" Rowan clapped his hands together, grinning madly, as he looked down at the young Pokemon.

Chimchar and Turtwig were running around Dawn and Taze's legs, playing tag and sniffing each other's butts with absolute bliss.

"So! I would like you two to come by my lab later. It's in Sandgem. Near the entrance of town. Oh, pish posh! Why later? Why not now?" Rowan asked himself, chuckling slightly, as he reached to his belt for a Pokeball. He clicked the button on the ball and a large, yellow fox-like Pokemon came out.

"Kadabra..." it hissed, clutching a spoon in its hand. The Pokemon was twirling a long pointy finger around its yellow moustache.

"Whoa a Kadabra," Taze said. "This one's a big guy, isn't he?"

Kadabra glared at him, and proceeded to whack him in the face with its spoon, leaving a large oval-shaped red mark in the middle of Taze's face.

"Oww..." Taze grabbed his nose in pain as blood streamed down from it. "Why meee..."

"Kadabra is going to teleport us to my laboratory! So everyone, grab a hold of Kadabra!" Rowan instructed, holding onto one of Kadabra's brown shoulder plates.

"Ehh?" Dawn grabbed onto Kadabra's free arm, along with Lucas, Taze, Chimchar and Turtwig.

The next thing they knew, they were flying through a tornado of color, in some alternate reality. When they reached the end of the swirling vortex, they were in front of a building in Sandgem town.

Rowan led them inside the lab, after returning Kadabra to its Pokeball and bowing in front of a gigantic Clefairy statue outside the door.

Dawn and Taze looked around in awe when they entered the lab. It was like a Clefairy Shrine. There were Clefairy plushies, books, pillows, blankets, and other odd collectables on a huge shelf that took up the entire left wall of the lab. There was even a giant picture of Rowan posing with about seven Clefairy, who were rubbing his shoulders and feet.

...Other than that disturbing display, there were bookshelves and scattered papers everywhere. Pokeballs were lined up on tables around the room, and there were people in white lab coats jotting notes down on clipboards.

At the end of the lab was a table with two square red devices lying on it. Rowan went to his computer, telling them that He'd be there in just a minute; he had to answer a very important e-mail... about a Clefairy.

As Rowan was typing frantically, Lucas took the opportunity to shoot Dawn a dirty look.

"What's his problem?" she whispered to Taze, and then stuck her tongue out at Lucas. The dark haired boy adjusted his weird-shaped red hat he wore on his head and folded his arms across his chest, pretending not to care.

"So," Rowan started, spinning around. "You two. I have come to a decision."

"A... decision about what?" Dawn asked.

"I would like you to keep Chimchar and Turtwig."

Silence...

For about two seconds. Dawn had to let it sink in for a moment.

"AHHHHHHH! Oh my gooooood! Are you serious! HOOO HEEE HEEE!" Dawn jumped around, and did a little dance internally.

"Yes. But. On one condition." Rowan lifted up the two red square devices and handed one to Dawn and Taze each. "I want you to do a favor for me. That is of course, if your parents would permit it."

Dawn and Taze looked at each other, hardly able to contain their smiles. "And...?" they chimed together.

"Those are PokeDexes."

"AH! COOL! A POKEDEX! I KNEW IT!"

"Yes. Fascinating. You see, Lucas here is going out around Sinnoh, finding information on every type of Pokemon there is. It is my dream to complete the PokeDex, but since I'm an old weak man I can no longer do anything of importance other than worship the greatest Pokemon that ever lived, Clefairy. So I've left it up to him. Lucas, regrettably... can't do it alone, however."

Lucas grimaced.

"So that is where you two come in! He needs some company on his journey, and I think you two would be the perfect candidates." Rowan pinched Taze's cheek, grinning widely as he shook the boy's head back and forth. He patted the blond on the head, chuckling a bit. "You're cute kids, too!"

"..." Taze's eye twitched. First the disturbing Clefairy obsession, now... Rowan thinking he was 'cute'?! What in hell?!

Dawn raised a brow. "So that means... we're going to become TRAINERS?!"

Rowan nodded.

Dawn did a dance. Even if she had to travel with... Lucas... being a trainer would STILL be awesome! She'd wanted to be a trainer ever since she was little... and now that she was pretty much the only one of her friends from school who hadn't already gone out on an adventure, she was finally getting her chance!

"But you must speak to your mothers of course," Rowan put in. "Is this something you would want to do?"

"HELL- I mean, HECK YES!" Dawn shouted, punching her fists in the air. "Come on, Taze, let's go back to Twinleaf and ask our moms!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the door of the lab.

"Call me tonight!" Rowan called. "You can find it in the phone book. I'll be waiting..." he winked, flashing them a smile, eyebrows going up and down. He waved as they exited. "I'll tell you the details then!"

"Right-O!" Dawn shouted. "Come on Taze!"

The two of them jetted out of the door, and Professor Rowan smiled, looking down at Lucas.

"Are you sure this is okay, Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. They went to my school. They're okay, I guess... I can't deny that I'll need some help."

"It's going to be tough…"

"Be sure to look out for those blue-haired thugs that have been running around Lake Verity. They're lucky we didn't see them today, otherwise they would have received a beating. They're bound to be in other places, too, stirring up trouble." Rowan sighed, looking out of the window of his lab.

"Professor, what do you think they've been doing at the lake?" Lucas asked.

"...I don't know. But they certainly don't seem like they're doing anything worth a pat on the back."


	2. PokeTalk! Finally Starting Out

::...:: means Pokemon talk translated.

_stuffs in italics _means either thoughts or flashbacks. You should be able to tell the difference.

Er, YA. I don't know why I'm telling you this, you're not stupid or anything. But I just wanted to clarify things. XD And without FURTHER ado, I present ye the next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Two: PokeTalk! Finally Starting Out**

The road to Twinleaf was a short one. Taze and Dawn jumped over the ledges to keep from having to go into the tall grass. The sun was setting by now, its majestic purple and orange colors swirling together in the sky.

The two friends reached Twinleaf, and were glad that they lived near the edge of town. Taze and Dawn were also next-door neighbors, and they found their moms outside in the front yard of Dawn's house playing croquet.

"MOM!" Dawn and Taze shouted together, running up to the women, their Pokemon in their arms.

"AHH! WHAT IS THAT WICKED BEAST? A CREATURE OF SATAN! FIRE! THE SYMBOL OF THE DEVIL! TAKE IT AWAY, TAKE IT AWAY!" Dawn's mom shouted, pointing to Chimchar. She nearly fainted.

Mrs. Akine was rather skittish, even when it came to Pokemon. She was even a little scared of her own pet Goldeen, which she kept in a huge fish tank in the front room…

"MOM!" Dawn screamed, as Chimchar jumped out of her arms and scuttled behind her legs, looking up at the crazy lady. "It's my Pokemon!"

"YOUR Pokemon?" Taze's mom, Teresa, asked as she poked Taze's Turtwig in the cheek. "How'd you get them?"

Taze then dove into the tale of how it all happened. He explained everything, from finding the briefcase to Rowan showing them the PokeDexes.

"... So he wants you two to go out and fill his PokeDex, huh?" Teresa asked. Taze and Dawn nodded.

"He even let us have these Pokemon. He really wants us to do it, mom!" Dawn said, bouncing up and down. "So can we please do it? Please? Please? She puffed out her lower lip, mustering the best puppy face she could manage.

Her mother pondered for a moment. "Well... Hmm... ...Of COURSE I'd let you become a coordinator! I know you've been wanting to do it for some time now, after your school friends went out with Pokemon. I knew you'd be asking this eventually, so... sure!"

Dawn's jaw dropped. A COORDINATOR? What the…?! She wanted to be a trainer! Coordinating was for prissy little girls who liked to wear sparkly dresses and act like idiotic morons. She wanted to be a tough, ass-whooping trainer. She wanted to rub dirt in people's faces.

Her mother thought Pokemon battling was the most disgusting thing on the face of the planet. She said it was for dirty little boys with bad manners.

* * *

_"Mama! I wanna become a Pokemon Trainer when I grow up!" A seven-year-old Dawn came running up into her mother's arms. She had just witnessed the coolest battle of her life on television. The Sinnoh League was being broadcasted on TV._

_"What? Pokemon TRAINING? As in making them FIGHT? What satanic things are you speaking of? What kind of nonsense are they stuffing into your brain at the cheap... PUBLIC school I'm sending you to?! You will become a proper, elegant COORDINATOR! Pokemon battling is THE DEVIL!" Her mom shouted. "There will be no Pokemon TRAINERS in this family!"_

_"B-but... Mama... I wanted... to be... a... WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

* * *

Her mom had been a top-notch coordinator, back in the day. She lived, breathed for coordinating. In fact, that was how she met Dawn's father. 

Naturally, Dawn's mom would never let her become a trainer.

Never.

Unless...

_Hmm,_ Dawn thought. _The only way my mom will ever let me go on this little journey thingamabob is if I... tell her I'm going to become a coordinator! Yeah, that's it Dawn, you sly little fox!_

"Oh, yes, Mother. I am going to become the GREATEST coordinator that ever lived! I will go out and do great... coordinator... things!"

She wasn't even exactly sure what coordinators even did. Didn't they do little dance routines?

Ugh…

Ah well. That wasn't the point.

"Oooh, my little Dawnie-Wonny has finally grown up! I knew you'd eventually come to your beautiful senses and realize how great coordinating is! OH! I'm so proud! This calls for a celebration! I'll get the party favors! The beer kegs! The video camera!" Dawn's mom cheered, running into the house like a madwoman.

"So what about me, Mom?" Taze asked hopefully.

Teresa looked over at Dawn's mom, who was now entering Dawn's large house. "Well... okay. As long as you two stick together."

"YEEEAH!" Taze and Dawn both cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. Chimchar and Turtwig seemed excited too.

"Hey, you're not actually becoming a coordinator, are you?" Taze asked Dawn, cocking an eyebrow.

Dawn snorted. "Hell no!"

"So when are you two going to leave?" Taze's mom asked, grinning widely as she patted Turtwig on the head.

"I don't know," Dawn said quickly. "Rowan wanted me to call him when we got an answer. So I'm off to do that now!"

Dawn sped into her house to the videophone, followed by Taze, his mom and the Pokemon.

* * *

"HELLO, PROFESSOR!" Dawn shouted into the videophone. Rowan was seen clutching his ears in pain. 

"Erm... hello, Dawn." He put his finger in his ear and twisted it around. "Oh, and Taze. And ladies." He smiled at the mothers, who snorted. Dawn's mom was wearing a party hat and blowing a kazoo.

"Anyway, they said yes! We can go!" Dawn said excitedly. Rowan clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Well, you two keep Chimchar and Turtwig for tonight. In the morning, Lucas and I will be waiting for you at the lab. We'll be expecting you at seven o'clock, SHARP! Good evening!"

Click!

The screen went black.

"SEVEN IN THE MORNING?" Dawn wailed, starting to pout. "That's psychotic."

Taze shrugged. "We'll have to get used to it if we're going to be trainers--"

"YEAH, yeah, I know." Dawn grumbled, heading upstairs to her room. Chimchar followed her.

Taze sweatdropped. "Well, I guess we should be going, Mom. Need to get packed and such." He dragged his mom out of the house with Turtwig, leaving Dawn's mom alone, chugging a pint.

Dawn's mother smiled, and danced lopsidedly over to the closet, remembering something she had gotten at the store for Dawn a while ago.

* * *

"Honey Bumpkin! Open up!" 

Dawn huffed, aggressively pulling open her bedroom door. Her mother was standing in the doorway, holding the most hideous outfit Dawn had ever seen.

"Euuugh! What – IS that?!" She demanded, stepping back as her mother intruded her extremely well kept room. The maids kept it tidy, of course.

Dawn's mom danced around the room, holding the outfit in front of her. "Isn't it precious?"

Dawn looked it up and down. It was a one-piece outfit, the top being black and the bottom half, which was an extremely short skirt, was pink. There was a built-in white shirt to cover up cleavage and sorts (not that Dawn HAD any cleavage), and... In her mother's other hand was a pair of...

Pink boots?

WHAT?!

"DISGUSTING! PINK!" Dawn moaned, falling back onto her large puffy bed dramatically. "Pink is ug-lee."

Her mother shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. Nonsense! If you're going to become a coordinator, you need to wear something cute. You need to make a good impression. First impressions are always the most important, didn't you know that? Now hurry up and change out of those dirty rags you call clothes."

"Cute? Mother, there is a difference between 'cute' and SCANDALOUS!"

"Jabberwocky! Now put this on! I will not let you leave this house tomorrow unless you are wearing this outfit! It cost me one thousand PokeDollars at Wiggle's and Milo's in Veilstone and I'M NOT GOING TO RETURN IT!"

Dawn winced. "What? I'm NOT wearing THAT!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing this..." Dawn sighed, looking at herself in her full-length mirror. 

"I look like a clown..."

Dawn ran over to her bedpost and snatched her white beanie from it, placing it over her tangled black hair. It had a pink Pokeball symbol on the front. She'd gotten it about a year ago at a raffle at school and she'd never really worn it before, even though it was pretty cute.

"Hm. That's a bit better, I guess. The stupid outfit thing is still damn ugly. Especially the boots." She looked over at Chimchar. "What do you think?"

"Chim..." Chimchar laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, YOU BUTT-NUGGET! I know I look like a freak, but you're just going to have to deal with it, okay?"

Chimchar smiled, and curled up on Dawn's bed once more. Dawn sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

She'd already packed her yellow bag with all of her necessities. Her binoculars, change of clothes, toothbrush, deck of playing cards, and more. She still couldn't really believe she was going to be a trainer...

She curled up into her bed after changing into her pajamas and turning off the lights, and patted Chimchar on the head.

"Hey Chimchar?" Dawn whispered. "You know that when I call you a butt-nugget, I mean it in a completely non-callous, and extremely loving way, right...?"

"Chim!"

"Heh. Good. By the way, since you're my Pokemon, I think you need a name. I mean, other than Chimchar. Maybe?"

She looked around her dark room, thinking. She never thought she would be good at this nicknaming stuff, but for some reason a name for Chimchar came to her instantly.

"How 'bout Ashes? Is that okay?"

"Chim! Char!"

"Heh. I guess that means yes. Okay, then. Ashes."

It was silent for a bit longer.

"Hey, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Chimmmmmm..." Chimchar growled.

"Ahh, okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're a boy, I take it. Right?"

"Chim!"

"All right. Cool."

Dawn lay there, thinking about tomorrow. And about Taze. She was a little worried about him. She didn't know why, but she always felt like she needed to watch out for him. His dad had always been a bit of a psycho, and Taze had had a horrible childhood...

Since then, he'd always been jumpy, and a bit of a pansy.

...Well, a huge pansy.

But he was Taze. Dawn loved him...

... As a friend, of course.

And then there was Lucas. The whole thing about traveling with him was just a blur.

She'd… actually had a crush on him about two years ago in school, even though she never really knew him.

At all.

Creepy...?

Yeah, maybe.

But still, he was cute, even though he was pretty cocky. A lot of the girls in their class had liked him. He was kind of a know-it-all too, but Dawn couldn't help noticing that he could also be extremely kind-hearted...

Eeep!

Why was she thinking such thoughts?

Boys were icky.

And it was time for her to go to bed.

* * *

Taze set off down the dirt path of Twinleaf toward Route 201. His Turtwig was sitting on top of his messy blond hair, flattening it out so it stuck in funny directions. 

"Hmm..." Taze had been trying to think of a nickname for his Turtwig all morning. He sucked at this sort of thing. He needed someone like Dawn to come and give him suggestions.

But...

Dawn wasn't here yet.

They had agreed to meet at the edge of town that morning, at six forty, which gave them just enough time to get to Rowan's lab.

Of course, Dawn was running late. As usual.

Taze sighed, sitting down on the ground and taking off his heavy brown shoulder bag.

"Hmm.. a nickname. Well, you're a Turtwig. So, should I try and make something out of that? Well, let's see... Turt... Turd? Err, just kidding. Twig... Twiggy? Twigger? Uh... Wigger?"

Turtwig was heard growling from on top of his head.

"Heh, heh. I was totally just kidding. Eh-hem. Oh, who cares? I'll think of one eventually. Hey, do you even WANT a nickname?"

"::Hmm.. a nickname... that sounds funny. What is a nickname?::"

Taze winced. Turtwig had just... spoken? What the--?

"Hey, what's all this about? I can understand you?" Taze asked, looking up at Turtwig. The turtle Pokemon smiled.

"::Hmm, looks like you can! I was wondering when you finally would. Silly little human! Tee-hee!::"

"Ehh? Silly? Hey, how am I all of the sudden… understanding you?"

"::You just have to have a strong connection with your Pokemon in order to understand what they're saying. Cool, huh? Didn't you know that?::" Turtwig explained this as if Taze were a kindergartener, speaking slowly and very clearly.

"Wha-? Oh… actually, I didn't know…"

Turtwig sighed. "::Well, that's because people tend to keep it between themselves and their Pokemon. They don't tell people, usually. It's a secret bond between trainer and Pokemon!::"

"Oh. I see. Well, now that I can understand you, what's your gender?" Taze asked.

"::Gender? What's that? Do you mean Gengar?::"

"No! I mean, your sex."

"::Sex? ...Is that good?::"

"W-WHAAAH! No, I-I mean, are you a boy or a girl?!" Taze explained frantically, screwing his eyes shut with terror. Turtwig sweatdropped.

"::Oh... well, you should have just said so! I'm a boy. I have a pen--::"

"Okay, that's enough!" Taze shouted, waving his hands back in forth hastily. "No further information is required, really--"

"::What?::" Turtwig asked. "::I was just going to say, I have a penny! See?::" He pulled a shiny copper coin out of nowhere, flashing it around proudly.

Taze heaved a sigh.

"Gwahhh..."

"::Say, do you want me to call you Master? Or something else?::" Turtwig asked, looking up into the sky.

"What? Master? Where'd you learn that? Anyway, my name is Taze. My real name is actually Taylor, but I'd rather you not call me that. Speaking of which, what do you want ME to call YOU?"

"::Hmm... You say your real name is Taylor? We Pokemon always address each other with proper real names. I shall call you Taylor. And I do not know what I want you to call me. Something good, though.::"

"Weh? Bleh. I should have never brought it up," Taze said regrettably. "I'd really like it if you called me Taze... that's MY nickname."

He had never liked the name Taylor. In fact, the person who had given him the nickname Taze in the first place was Dawn...

* * *

_"TAY--LORRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" A four-year-old Dawn jumped on Taze's shoulders. "Gimme a Spoinky-back ride! Puh-leaaaaaase?"_

_Taze groaned. "Only if you stop calling me Taylor!"_

_Dawn frowned, jumping back onto the ground, her bottom lip trembling. "But... why?"_

_Taze looked down at his feet._

_"There's a girl... that I met."_

_"So...?"_

_"Her name is Taylor."_

_"What?! NO WAY! There's a girl named Taylor? That's funny!"_

_"No... I'M the funny one! People will laugh at me! My mom named me a GIRL'S name! What am I to do?"_

_"But isn't Taylor a boy's AND girl's name?"_

_"LOOK, I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE A REJECT! Or some sort of... HeShe!"_

_"Hm... Maybe I'll make up a name for you..."_

_"Like what?" Taze looked up at her hopefully._

_"Tay... No, that's another girl name. Hmm, Lor? Tale... Or... TAZEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"_

_"...T-Taze...?"_

_"YES! TAZE! It's the best, right?" Dawn hugged him again, shoving a Pikachu plushie into his face._

_Taze smiled. "Of course. It's great! I'm... Taze!"_

_

* * *

_

"::Nickname...?::" Turtwig repeated in awe.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about earlier. A nickname. It's what trainers give their Pokemon, so they don't have to call them by their species name."

"::What's a species? Is that like feces?::"

"Ugghhh..."

"TAZE!"

Taze spun around, seeing a jubilant Dawn running down the dirt path toward he and Turtwig. Her Chimchar was running on the ground next to her.

The blonde-haired boy was speechless when he saw what she was wearing. He just stared at her, unmoving. Dawn stopped in front of him, confused.

"What's wrong? Uh... Taze? Hell-o-o-o!!!"

She waved her hand in front of his face, and a few moments later he shook his head, blinking rapidly.

"Ah, uh, oh, yeah sorry, I was just--"

He looked at her legs. What was she wearing?

Boots... and no, not JUST boots. PINK boots that went halfway up her shins.

And black knee socks.

And then, there was... there was her skirt. Jeez, that thing was short! It looked like a swimsuit!

"TAZE!"

"AHH!" Taze fell over again, trying to hide his face, which he knew was flushing horribly.

_Okay... just pull yourself together._ _You can do it... she's just a girl. Just a girl, wearing an incredibly... uh... cute... outfit!_ Taze screwed his eyes shut and turned around to face Dawn. "Hey! We should get a move on! Right? Huh? Yeah?"

Dawn glared. "Taze, why are your eyes closed? Am I really THAT ugly?" She frowned dramatically, pretending to be on the verge of tears.

"::What's wrong, Taylor? Why are you closing your eyes? Are you scared of Miss Dawn? Or of that wicked Chimchar? Do not worry, I will defeat him in battle!::" Turtwig said, looking at Taze as if he were to ask 'can-I-go-headbutt-him-now-already?'

Reluctantly, Taze opened his eyes, but was sure to steer his vision away from Dawn.

FAR away from Dawn.

"Oh, I just got a fleck of dust in my eye. It's nothing too bad..." He stood up, making his way down the road. "Better hurry! We're gonna be late! Last one there's a Magikarp!"

And he tore down the dirt road toward Sandgem, without looking back once. Turtwig, Dawn and Ashes all sighed in unison, jogging after him.

It was going to be a long journey.

But Dawn smiled, thinking of what lay ahead of her.

Friendship… victory…

Romance?

Umm… maybe.

But whatever life would decide to throw at her…

She was ready for it.

**2/End**

* * *

AN: EMM, yeah. Pokemon can talk to their trainers! You might think it's cheesy, but I think it's cute, and I can use it for comical effect, too. XD And besides, it gives the Pokemon more personality, rather than just being... fighting... machines. XD 

SO anyway, review, and you shall be loved eternally. AND I enabled anonymous reviews! So if you don't want to reveal your identity... (although I don't know why you wouldn't) or if you don't have an account here... you can review! All reviews are really appreciated, even if it's like one word. I just want to know if people are reading this, is all. And besides, it takes like two seconds to do. So YEAH. And also, there is a high chance I will review your story if you review mine. Hehehe.


	3. Bidoof Boy! Part One

Thanks to all the reviewers, you really make my day! And now, it is time for the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bidoof Boy!**

The sun shone down, weaving through trees and sparkling on the deep sapphire ponds hidden through mazes of thick, lofty grass. Starly chirped, soaring from tree to tree, and the Bidoof nibbled on berries scattered through the fields.

Two trainers and their Pokemon zoomed through Route Two Hundred and One, determined not to be late for their little... 'talk' with Rowan before they left on their PokeDex journey.

Ashes shot Ember at any rampant Starly who decided they wanted to be annoyingly inconvenient to Taze and Dawn, and Turtwig took on the Bidoof that leapt onto the dirt road, trying to slow them down.

"We can't be late, we can't be late, we can't be late!" Dawn frowned, wondering what time it was as she looked up at the sun, which was steadily rising into the sky.

Taze was still a ways ahead of her, and hadn't spoken a word to her since they'd started to run. She was getting tired of chasing him... didn't he ever feel like stopping? The boy was like a Pikachu who had eaten one too many chocolate bars... he needed some Ritalin, quick.

They saw the welcome sign of Sandgem loom into view, and they sped up the pace. Only a bit longer, and they would be on the road, for real.

Rowan's lab, being on the very edge of town, quickly came into view, and Dawn squinted to see two figures standing outside, looking rather impatient.

As she and Taze got closer, she made the figures out to be Lucas and Rowan, arms crossed and feet tapping on the ground.

"I'm sorry we're late!" Dawn shouted as she skidded to a stop behind Taze, who had arrived just seconds before she. Rowan raised a brow.

"Oh, it's quite okay. You're actually one minute early!" He grinned and looked at the black watch he wore on his wrist.

Dawn sweatdropped.

"Anyway, enough dilly-dallying. You three need to get a move on. The day is ticking by!" He reached into his white lab coat and pulled out two PokeDexes, handing one to Taze and Dawn each. "Here you go. Lucas has already had his for a while..."

Lucas nodded, silent. Dawn's eyes fell upon him, she quickly averted them when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Oh, yes. Take these Pokeballs, too." Rowan handed them each five balls, which they stashed in the pockets of their bags, in easily accessible places.

"WELL THEN!" Rowan said happily, shoving the three trainers along down the dirt road. "Off you go! Go find all sorts of Pokemon! Don't be afraid to scan with that PokeDex!"

Dawn, Taze and Lucas waved at the Professor as they continued on their way, all feeling a bit uncomfortable and shy.

"And if you ever see any Clefairy," Rowan called, cupping his hands around his mouth, "BE SURE TO CATCH IT! And then send it to me through the PC. So I can do... research... yes, research..." Rowan snickered maniacally, and then scurried back into his lab.

Dawn looked at Lucas and Taze.

"So!"

"So."

"So?"

"Here we are."

"Yes. Here we are."

"I guess I should show you two how to catch wild Pokemon, as soon as we get out of town--"

"Hey, buddy boy, we're not stupid. We know how to catch Pokemon!" Dawn shouted, quickly growing angry with Lucas. "In case you forgot, we attended the same school AND were in the same advanced-placement classes!"

Lucas smiled. "Good! Less work for me."

"Oh yeah? Well, Mister I'm-So-Better-Than-Everyone-Else, how many Pokemon have you caught?!" Dawn poked the ball belt that hung around his hips. There were two Pokeballs attached to it. "ONE, I see, not counting the one you started out with."

"Hey, I never said I was better than everyone else! And so what if I've only caught one? That's still one more than you've caught."

Lucas flashed Dawn a toothy grin, which furthered her frustration.

"True..." Dawn frowned.

Taze sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long journey already.

A really, really long journey.

He didn't mind that they had to go with Lucas, he was just glad that they were going on this adventure at all.

He looked down at Turtwig, who looked a little tired, from having run all that way to the lab. He scooped up the leaf Pokemon and looked down at him.

"::So, Taylor, have you thought of a nickname for me yet?::" Turtwig asked, stabbing Taze in the chest with the sharp twig that poked out of his head.

"Ahh! Um, no..." Taze then looked over at Dawn and Lucas. "Hey, what should I nickname Turtwig?"

Lucas sighed. "Nickname? Why do you have to nickname him?"

"Why NOT? It's fun, and cute, and creative! And you get to be different than everyone else!" Dawn glared at him.

"Well, you're different from everybody else as it is. I mean, just look at your face--"

Lucas then received a sturdy whooping in the face from Dawn's clenched fist.

She grinned, batting her eyelashes. "You were saying?"

Lucas rubbed his cheek in pain, pretending to cry.

"::You should name him... Turtlepoop!::" Ashes suggested, rolling on the ground, laughing his devil-monkey butt off.

"What? Thanks a lot for that STUPID suggestion..." Dawn shook her head, looking over at Turtwig. "What about... Hmm..."

"...Yes?"

"::NOOB!::"

"ASHES!"

"::Sorry...::"

Dawn then grinned, raising a finger into the air. "I've got it!"

Everyone looked at her eagerly. Everything fell silent.

"POKEY!"

"...Pokey?" Taze looked down at the Turtwig, who smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, he pokes things a lot. So I say Pokey!" Dawn grinned as the three of them exited the small town, headed for Route Two Hundred and Two.

Taze shrugged. "Okay, then. How does that sound, uh... Pokey?"

Pokey giggled. "::YAY! I like it! What does it mean?::"

"::It means you like to stab people.::" Ashes rolled his eyes. "::Now can we go kill stuff already? This is so boring, just walking around! I need to start owning people!::"

Dawn shot him an evil glare. "Do you want to go back inside the ball? And cut it out with all that stupid Internet talk!"

Ashes scampered off to the side of the road, whimpering.

"Didn't think so." Dawn's lips curled into a smirk.

"Okay," Lucas started, pulling his PokeDex out, "time to hunt. If you see ANY sign of movement, then yell. Loudly."

Dawn nodded, and she and Taze looked to the side of the road into the tall grass. The dark-haired girl pulled her binoculars out, scanning all surroundings.

"I call dibs on the first one we see," she said, her hand moving toward her bag where she'd stashed a few of the Pokeballs Rowan had given them before they left.

"Whoever sees it first gets dibs," Lucas told her. "If they don't want to capture it, then you can."

"Who said you get to make all the rules?!" Dawn huffed, zooming into a tree with her binoculars. "You stupid cocky butt-face..."

"_What _was that?"

"Oh... nothing."

"Well, you two ARE my helpers, after all..." Lucas smiled, running his hand over his red hat.

Dawn snorted. "Your 'helpers'?! Well if you're going to want any help at ALL, you better start being NICE to your 'HELPERS'!"

"Hey, I think I see one!" Taze suddenly stopped, looking to the left side of the road into the thick emerald grass.

Something stirred, and a rustling sound could be heard. He let Pokey jump down onto the ground, and the Turtwig bounded over to the grass, looking around for any sign of wild Pokemon.

"BIDOOOOOOOF!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed, even though she was nowhere near the wild Pokemon, which had just jumped out of the grass, right on top of Pokey.

It was just a Bidoof, and the fat beaver-like Pokemon started to gnaw on Pokey's head.

Dawn and Taze scanned it with her PokeDex, but Lucas had no need for doing so, as he had already gathered information on it.

Lucas noticed something strange about the Bidoof, then. Its eyes were cold and dark, unlike a normal Bidoof's, which were usually beady and vivacious.

"::Ahhh! It's slobbering on me! Help! Ashes! Help!::" Pokey cried, dancing around, trying to shake the rabid thing off. Taze gasped in terror.

"Get off, you stupid... BIDOOFUS!" The boy chucked a rock at the Pokemon, and the Bidoof hastily jumped onto the ground and scampered away.

Dawn sighed. "I was hoping for a cool Pokemon. Something we haven't seen yet."

"Hmm..." Lucas started, looking around the eerily empty fields in thought. "Did you guys notice anything... different about that Bidoof?"

"No..." Taze picked up Pokey and gave Lucas a quizzical look.

"Me neither." Dawn blinked.

Lucas shivered as a sudden wind rustled the tall grass around them, and he started back down the road.

"Come on, let's keep going."

* * *

The trio continued on down the road, on their way to the nearest city, Jubilife. Lucas had brought out his starter, a Piplup, to get some fresh air. 

She was not one to be taken lightly.

"::It's so hot! I want to sit down and rest for a while. What are these two gross, smelly BOYS doing here? Ew, gitaway, GITAWAY, you devil monkey! AHH!"

The Piplup cried, frantically waving her wings up and down as Ashes picked her up and ran around with her, just to make her mad.

"::YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!::" Piplup shouted, pounding on the Chimchar's head with clenched fists. "::LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, OR YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!!!::"

Ashes smirked, twirling her around in the air as she continued to screech.

"::WHAT price?::" He stressed the first word in a way that was perfect for ticking Piplup's angry switch.

Pokey sighed, looking down at the scene from Taze's head.

This was just great. Ashes and Piplup were already fighting like an old couple.

And they had known each other for two minutes.

"::THE PRICE OF MY BUBBLES!::" Piplup screamed, flailing around in Ashes's arms.

Ashes laughed out loud.

"::Sorry, babe, but your Bubble threat reeks with FAIL.::" He set her down gently, and then scampered back behind Dawn's legs. "::But just because I'm a NICE little devil monkey, I'll leave you alone. For now.::"

Piplup huffed, her face rosy. "::Fine, underling. I will spare you for now. But if you EVER touch me AGAIN--::"

"Ahh. Don't our Pokemon get along just great?" Lucas asked sarcastically, grinning. He folded his arms on top of his head as he walked.

Dawn shot him a 'look.'

"Are you joking or just stupid?"

Lucas sighed. "It's called sarcasm, a thing you clearly don't understand…"

"Heh. Whatever. I just don't understand YOUR sarcasm, because it sucks."

"Dawn, please shut up." Taze's eyelids lowered and he smirked at her.

Lucas laughed. Loudly. It was nice to see that Taze was on his side.

Which, of course, infuriated Dawn.

Which was hilarious.

"SHUT UP?!? WHAAAAAT?!"

And so, the humans were now behaving just like Ashes and Piplup, Pokey observed. Bickering to no end, shooting random, spiteful words at one another, all three of them.

And they had only been on this little adventure for an hour.

How similar they were, human and Pokemon, Pokey thought.

How similar.

* * *

"And so… the Legend of the Bidoof Boy came to be." 

"…Whoa. That's AWESOME! Tell the story again!"

Kimmy sighed, shaking her wavy red hair out of her face. "I've already told it three times today. Maybe tonight, when we set up camp."

"Awww…" a crowd of kids whined as they followed Kimmy through route two hundred and two. Kimmy's Luxio was a few feet ahead of them, leading the way as he sniffed the ground.

"Hey, look!" One of the kids shouted, pointing down the dirt path to a few figures, which were walking toward them. Everyone looked, and once they had identified the people, they all grinned with uncontainable excitement.

"POKEMON TRAINERS!!!!!"

The kids stampeded down the road, kicking up a cloud of dust as they ran. Kimmy was left alone with Luxio, and two of her friends, blond twins named Haley and Lisa.

"Stupid kids," she sighed, and ran after them.

"Hey! Hey! Your Pokemon are so cool! Show us some tricks! What can they do?! WHAT CAN THEY DO?!" A young boy demanded, stomping his feet on the ground in front of Lucas, Dawn and Taze. All of the kids were trying to pick up, or at least get to touch, Ashes and Piplup, who were now running around screaming like headless chickens.

"::SAVE ME!::" Ashes screamed as he bounded around Dawn's legs, frantically trying to escape the grasp of ten insane children.

Piplup was being patted on the head, and other various places as she wore a very, very deadly look of discontent.

"Uhhh… What do we do?" Taze asked, backing way from the kids who were making a small circle around him, trying to jump up and reach Pokey. The Turtwig had firmly planted himself on Taze's blond head and wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

"Um… I have no idea," Lucas said, starting to freak out a bit. Where did all of these kids come from? They had just popped out of nowhere and started to scream and fuss over their Pokemon.

"STAY BACK!" Dawn ordered, holding out her palm to the children, who were trying to reach Ashes. The fire monkey was cowering behind her legs. "I'm warning you, ya little pipsqueaks!"

Suddenly the toot of a whistle could be heard, and all of the kids froze immediately, just like robots that had been commanded at the blink of an eye.

"I'm SO, so sorry!" A redhead girl, the one who had blown the whistle, ran up to Dawn, Lucas and Taze, a look of genuine regret on her face. Two identical looking blondes ran up behind her, and eyed Lucas sheepishly. He, and the twins sighed dreamily.

The redhead stuck out a hand for Lucas to shake. "I'm Kimmy. I'm really sorry about all this, they just get really excited about seeing trainers. The kids, I mean. I hope there wasn't too much damage caused…"

"Damage? Oh, there was no damage at all, no sir-ee," Lucas said reassuringly.

Dawn growled at him. "What—do—you—MEAN?! They practically strangled Piplup, and tore Ashes's arm off—"

Lucas stomped firmly on Dawn's foot to shut her up, then smiled at Kimmy. "Don't listen to her. It's fine, really." He nodded, looking over at Taze, who did the same.

Kimmy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Say... what are you all doing, anyway?" Taze asked timidly.

"Oh, we're just looking for a boy from our neighborhood who went missing a couple of weeks ago." She pulled a picture of a young boy wearing a blue hat out of her pocket, as if she'd done this a million times. "It's rumored that he's been seen around here, so we've been coming out every day, looking for him…"

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"If you've happened to notice, the Bidoof in the area have all been acting a little strange," Kimmy continued. "Their eyes are… different, somehow. And they are behaving in a very strange manner. Anyway, the reports of sightings on the boy, Matt, have all said he was seen with an army of Bidoof at his side…"

"That's…. weird," was all Lucas could say.

"Yes. Extremely. So we've been out here for the past week or so, searching for him. We haven't found any sign of him yet."

"We'll help look for him!" Taze told her, grinning. Kimmy looked up at him, almost shocked.

"You will?" she asked.

"What? We WILL?" Dawn gagged.

Taze looked at Lucas, who shrugged.

"Sure!"

The kids all cheered, and Kimmy hugged Taze, who froze embarrassedly.

"Thank you!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "This sucks."

So, the large group headed down the road toward Jubilife, and at the same time, on the search for the mysterious missing boy.

* * *

In far off fields, hidden beneath the leaves of trees, a dark figure roamed, draining everything in its path of life and happiness. 

Black clouds gathered in the sky, and the dark figure rose above the trees.

"Your journey begins here, then."

And its foreboding presence disappeared, searching for another area to corrupt.

**3/End**

* * *

That's all for now, peoples. Remember to review, and you shall receive cookies! Hehehe. Stay tuned for the second part of The Bidoof Boy... -knows how cheesy that sounds- XD 


	4. Bidoof Boy! Part Two

Dagzar: -gives you his autograph- XD About the romance thing, I'm not sure yet who it will be in the end. Lucas and Dawn or Taze and Dawn? Hmm? What do you think?

animecupcakes: YAY, MORE COOKIES! Yes, there WILL be romance. Soon, too. Bwahhaah. ANYWAY.

memekabss: OHNOES. I forgot to give you cookies. Well, you get extra this time. And hugs. -hugs-

Sittles: YAY for Bi-DOOFUSES! Bwhahah.

-COOKIES for everyone-

Get ready for the longest chapter yet! But it goes by real fast. And the first half is told in Dawn's point of view. So yah. Wanted to try something different! Let me know if you liked it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bidoof Boy! Part Two**

I had no idea what Taze was thinking when he told that stupid redhead, her two blond bimbo followers, and their army of brats that we'd help them find their precious Bidoof Boy.

What was he thinking? We'd only been gone for a few hours, and already his mind was being corrupted.

I had quickly come to the conclusion that Lucas was at the bottom of all of this. That surely had to be it. There was no other explanation.

That evil, conniving know-it-all was turning Taze against me. Normally, Taze wouldn't even speak a word to an older, big-boobied chick like that redhead, let alone help her. Lucas was slowly yet surely corrupting Taze's pure, innocent mind.

And it was up to me to protect Taze, to destroy anything that tried to get in the way of our friendship.

So, the only option left was to annihilate Lucas. Yes. He had to go down. He had already turned Taze against me, and I could tell things were only going to get worse as time went on.

Ashes and I lagged behind the giant group as we continued down the dirt road. I glared at the back of Taze's head. He was surrounded by about four little kids, who were standing on their tiptoes, patting Pokey on the head as they walked.

Lucas had a blonde twin on either side of him, laughing very obnoxiously at every little thing he said, even if it wasn't even funny.

And the redhead was leading the group with her Luxio. All of the little kids were chasing Piplup around, acting like savage sugar-high monkeys.

"Okay, we have to take Lucas down," I told Ashes in a hushed voice, even though there wasn't a chance anybody would be able to hear me, since the kids were screaming their fat heads off.

"::What do you mean by 'take him down?'::"

"I mean, teach him a lesson. He doesn't have the right to take over Taze's mind and turn him against me…" I snagged a knot out of my black hair, and folded my arms across my chest.

"::So, does that mean kill him?::" Ashes grinned widely, rubbing his hands together wickedly.

"No. Ashes, as much as I'd like to, ya can't just run around killing people!"

"::Hey, don't have a Miltank! I was just kidding! So what do we do, then?::"

"Well…"

Ashes blinked. "::Yeah? Yeah? It better be something REALLY GOOD!::"

"We can't just be mean to him, 'cause he's pretty good at dishing out annoying insults. I think we should just make them feel guilty about doing what they've done. Let's ignore them, and maybe even run off. They'll wonder where we are and then they'll feel really bad, and when they find us we'll pretend we're sad!"

Ashes gave me a weird look. "::If you say so…::"

"HEY! Don't question my plan. It'll work, trust me." I nodded, and then picked up the pace a little. The huge group was getting further and further away, and to be honest, I was surprised nobody had noticed I was so far behind.

We walked for what seemed like hours, keeping a lookout in the tall grass on the side of the road, though nobody went into it in fear of getting attacked by the Bidoof Boy.

What, were they crazy? There was no such thing as a kid with an army of Bidoof. Maybe he was missing, but he certainly wasn't living in the wild with them like some sort of Tarzan.

Soon enough, the sun was beginning to set, and the group set up camp beneath a large oak tree in a clearing on the side of the road.

Ashes and I followed reluctantly and sat down on a log near a fire pit. Lucas and the two blonde twins were heaving in branches and any sort of wood they could find.

All of the kids were playing tag in an open area under the trees, and Kimmy and her Luxio were supervising the game, making sure none of them did anything stupid.

Taze was nowhere to be found. I was going to ask where he was, but then remembered that I wasn't supposed to care.

I glared at the fire pit as Lucas was rearranging the wood in preparation to start the fire.

I returned Ashes to his Pokeball before Lucas could ask me to use him to start the fire and went off into the woods behind where the kids were playing.

I scratched my head underneath my white beanie. I really needed a shower. How long were we going to be wasting time out here? We were supposed to be in Jubilife City by now…

True, there was nothing there worth seeing, but it was one step closer to Oreburgh City, where I knew for sure there was a Gym. I didn't know about Lucas or Taze, but I wanted to take the Gym challenge… and maybe compete in the Sinnoh League.

I didn't know where I was going, but I found a giant rock in between a couple of trees. I sat down on top of it, looking down at my dangling feet.

A Starly flew by and landed on the ground a few yards away, pecking at the base of a tree for any sign of food.

I sighed. Nobody had taken notice of me. Nobody had said a word to me since the brat pack showed up.

Well, a little girl did ask me if I would go with her to find a port-o-potty (the answer was no), but that didn't count.

Maybe I was doing something wrong? They were supposed to NOTICE when I was pissed off, not ignore me even more!

I took off my beanie and stuffed it into by yellow bag, then scratched my head furiously. I was sweaty, and my hair felt nasty, and I wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed, not in a sleeping bag on the lumpy dirt some Pokemon had probably pooped in before.

Just when I was about to get up and walk around some more, a Pokemon I hadn't seen yet scampered out in front of me, sniffing the ground.

Its body was half-blue, half black, and it had a pair of huge ears, which were, if it was even possible, bigger than Ashes's.

"Whee!" I squealed, bringing out my Pokedex, and scanned it at once. The machine said it was a Shinx.

I smiled wickedly and released Ashes. The Chimchar rubbed his eyes, looking around.

"::Wah? I was just sleeping! What're we doing, what're we doing?!::"

"We're going to capture that Shinx, that's what," I told him, pointing a finger at the Shinx, which had just bounded behind a tree. "GO GET IT! Ember!"

"::Mmm… noob meat…::" Ashes scampered off behind the tree to find the Shinx, which, moments later, came running out followed by a stream of fireballs.

"Ember again!"

Ashes inhaled, firing off another Ember, which hit the Shinx square in the face. Its fur started to spark, and for the first time in the battle, it got into a fighting position, and then shot a jolt of electricity at Ashes, who had been bounding toward it. Ashes fell to the ground, stopped dead in his tracks.

"One more Ember, and then we'll try to catch it," I told him, and he nodded, sending off several more fireballs, which streaked through the air like bullets, pelting Shinx in the side.

"Shiii," it panted, glaring at Ashes, who was dancing around.

I took out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and threw it at the Shinx. The ball opened and sucked it up in a flash of red light, then dropped to the ground and started to shake.

It shook three times, and I was about to jump up and celebrate when it burst open and the Shinx jumped out, running away as fast as it could.

"GRAAAAAH!" I wailed, sprinting after it. "Ashes, make sure it doesn't get away!"

"::Right, sorry, I'm GOING!::" Ashes took off, shooting Ember at the Shinx, who was starting to slow down, panting even more.

It turned around to face us, and I grabbed another Pokeball and threw it.

"We'll capture it this time," I told Ashes, grinning as Shinx was engulfed in red light and sucked into the ball.

It shook one, two times, and then it burst open again and Shinx ran off once more.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING ME!" I screamed, dashing after it with Ashes. "That's impossible! Come back here you little devil!"

Ashes and I ran through the woods, looking everywhere, but there was no sign of the Shinx.

"Crap," I swore, hitting my hand against my forehead and letting it slide down. "It got away…"

"::Hey, LOOK!::" Ashes shouted, pointing to the right, and he ran off in that direction.

"Wha?" I followed, wondering if it could be the Shinx…

But, much to my dismay, it wasn't. Standing there, inspecting a Pokeball, stood Taze and Pokey. Taze was cleaning the Pokeball with his shirt, and Pokey was doing a little victory dance.

I froze, my jaw dropped. Had they caught the Shinx…?

Taze looked up, smiling. "Oh, hey Dawn… Pokey and I just caught a Shinx!" He held out the Pokeball, beaming.

"WHAT. IN. Hell?!" My jaw dropped as I stared at the Pokeball he was holding. "You CAUGHT IT?!"

Ashes sighed. "::Here we go…::"

"Err… yeah, we were just walking and then we saw a tired-looking Shinx run right in front of us, and so I captured it—"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"::Taylor, I think we should… er, run.::"

Taze sweatdropped, backing way from me, and finally he broke out into a run as I chased him.

"I weakened that Shinx! It should be MINE! You moron, I can't believe you CAUGHT IT!"

Pokey screamed, jumping on top of his trainer's head as I stormed after them, holding my yellow bag in case I got near enough to use it to hit them.

"::She has a weapon! I repeat, she has a weapon!::" Ashes called, trailing after me, Taze, and Pokey.

* * *

"Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya…" 

The large group was circled around the giant campfire, which Lucas had been forced to start by hand, since Dawn and Ashes had been nowhere to be found…

The kids were roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories. Kimmy was playing her ukulele and leading the song, Lucas was talking to the twins, and Taze and Pokey were stuffing themselves with smores.

Dawn, on the other hand, was grumbling to herself as she sat alone on a log behind a group of screaming kids.

"Ooh, your Piplup is SO cute! Do you have any other Pokemon?" Lisa, one of the blonde-haired twins asked, winking at Lucas, who chuckled.

"Oh, I've got a Starly… that's all though. I kind of just started out, y'know…"

Haley gasped in awe. "You just started out? Well that doesn't matter, you're still a tough, brave trainer, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, "I'd never even dream of going out and being a Pokemon trainer… isn't it scary?"

"Err, well, I don't exactly know…" Lucas shrugged, then stood up to go roast a marshmallow.

Lisa and Haley watched him go over to Kimmy, pluck a marshmallow out, and stab it onto a long tree branch.

"Great job, you just freaked him out! Now he's run away!" Haley smacked her sister over the head.

"ME?! You were the one who was stroking his arm!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!!"

"EEP! LET—GO—OFMYHAIR!"

A little blonde girl, the same one who had asked Dawn if she would go find a port-o-potty with her, was waving a flaming marshmallow around on the end of a stick, and it flew off and landed right in Dawn's lap.

"AHHHHH!" Dawn screamed, standing up, batting the flaming marshmallow off of her skirt, and shot a glare at the little girl. If Dawn's looks could kill, the little girl would be dead twice over.

"I'm sorry, scary lady, I'm really sorry!" The girl shouted, and her friends all ran away, afraid that Dawn would attack them all.

"I've had enough," Dawn growled as she stomped off into the dark woods. "These stupid kids have gone too far!"

She brought her bag and Ashes's pokeball with her, and once she felt she was far enough away from the camp, she sat down in the dirt and looked up into the few patches of the dark blue sky that were still visible through the treetops.

It had only been the first day, and already her journey was a disaster. Lucas and Taze were paying her no attention, the stupid little kids were trying to set her clothes on fire, and Taze stole the Shinx she was going to catch…

Dawn sat up and rummaged around in her yellow bag, bringing out a deck of old cards. She started to shuffle them, over and over again, until her thumbs became sore.

_Frrrrrrip. Frrrrrip._

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

Again, again, again.

It was something she did whenever she needed to cool off. Like whenever her mom grounded her, or she got a bad mark on a test, or her dad came home…

"Hey!"

Dawn looked behind her shoulder. It was Lucas. She turned back around, pretending she hadn't seen him.

He sat down beside her, flicking a drop of melted marshmallow off of his jeans. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Dawn grunted. "Why do you care?"

She shuffled the cards a few more times before Lucas spoke again.

"Err… Just wondering. I saw you come out here after those kids threw the flaming marshmallow on you, and I could tell you were pretty pissed—"

"No, really? You're so smart," Dawn rolled her eyes, shuffling her cards violently.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into YOU? Oh, wait, you've been like this from the start. Crazy, mean, and selfish."

Dawn clenched her fist. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

With a smirk, Lucas said, "Don't take it personally. It's just how I am."

Dawn shot him an angry look.

"Alright, sorry, sorry. But really, why are you so ticked?"

The girl snorted. "Like I'd tell you… You probably don't even care. You're just trying to be the good guy, the guy who everyone is friends with, the one who always does everything right. But you're not, so stop trying."

Anger coated every word she spoke, sparking off of every spiteful syllable that she spat from her mouth.

Lucas, taken aback, turned away from her, looking into the dark woods.

"So that's what you think it is…"

Dawn flinched, looking over at him. She hadn't expected him to say anything after that. He was supposed to go away!

"What…?"

"Never mind… why do you keep shuffling those cards?"

"Hey. You're changing the subject."

"You wouldn't want to know, anyway. It's nothing. Why do you keep shuffling the cards?" he asked again, pointing at the old deck she held.

Dawn, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be ignoring Lucas, merely shrugged.

"It helps me forget…" she whispered, shuffling the cards slowly.

"Forget what?"

Dawn snapped back to reality, clutching the deck tightly. "None of your business. What, do you expect me to just spill out my whole life story?"

Lucas grinned. "Well, sort of. We're traveling together now, so it wouldn't hurt to know something about the crazy girl who I'm going to be spending a lot of time with."

"Don't take it personally…" she started mockingly, "but I hardly know you. So it wouldn't make much sense to tell you, would it?"

"Um… I guess not." Lucas fell onto his back, looking up at the sky. "Well, anyway… We haven't found any sign of that missing boy, so in the morning I think we should get going into Jubilife City… I mean, I'm kind of guilty for not being able to help them more, but there's not much we can do, is there?"

"Good, you're starting to come to your senses. All we've done is waste time looking for that 'Bidoof Boy.' We could have been in Jubilife by now…" Dawn tied a rubber band around her cards, then stuffed them into her bag.

"Why do you detest helping people? You've been a stick in the mud the whole day, you haven't talked to anyone, or even made an attempt to be a nice person. Sorry, it just confuses me." Lucas frowned slightly.

Dawn stood up abruptly. "I think you will be the cause of my death someday, Lucas, so I'm just going to get away now before you kill me early. I'm going to set up a sleeping bag away from all the idiocy and go to sleep right now. Even though I know you don't care, just thought I'd let you know. Since you're the supposed 'leader' of the three of us, of this journey."

She slumped off into a dark part of the woods, leaving Lucas alone.

He was a stupid jerk; trying to be nice… he wasn't though. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

Dawn was just about to pull out her flashlight when she heard a scream.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S THE BIDOOF BOY! RUN!!!!!!"

She looked up to see all of the people around the campfire scatter at once, diving behind trees and shrieking with terror.

Several Bidoof were entering the camp, scaring off the kids and gnawing on the smores they had left behind.

A violent wind blew past, ruffling the trees, sending leaves and broken branches through the air. Dawn shielded her face with her arms and cautiously crept closer to the camp, where tons of Bidoof were scattered, looking through bags and eating their food.

A Youngster emerged from the Bidoof army, entering the camp. He stopped in front of the fire and looked down into it, his arms crossed over his chest. His blue hat was dirty and had holes in it, and his clothes looked like rags.

"The Bidoof Boy…" Dawn suddenly recalled the picture Kimmy had shown them earlier. It was the same kid.

Suddenly, Lucas run past with his Piplup, looking like they were about to run into the midst of battle, which was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

"Lucas!" Dawn called, waving him over to hide behind a large rock with her. He saw her and jogged over, crouching next to her.

"What's going on? Where did all this wind come from?"

"Bidoof Boy's going on. And I don't know. But what're we going to do?"

Lucas bit his lip. "I don't know… The Bidoof look… possessed. If we go near the kid, they'll be sure to attack. There are at least thirty of them. To fight would be suicide…"

"D'you know where Taze is?"

"Taze? I haven't seen him…"

"Well, maybe we could distract the Bidoof with our Pokemon. It'd be risky, but we could lure them out of the way and then rescue the kid…"

"That's ridiculous—"

"HEY! How dare you!!" Dawn was about to smack him over the head when they heard a shout.

"MATT!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Kimmy jumped out of a nearby bush, throwing her arms out, running toward the boy. Tears were steaming down her face as she neared him.

"Is she CRAZY?!" Dawn gawked at her.

"Matt, please come home! We've been worried sick! Why are you out here, what are you thinking?! Stop all this nonsense and—"

Kimmy stopped, noticing all of the Bidoof circling around her, barring their teeth. The redhead looked back at Matt, tears welling up in her eyes.

The boy just stared at her, his face expressionless.

"Don't you know who I am? It's me, Kimmy! Your sister…"

Dawn looked at Lucas. "She's his sister?!"

"Hm. I didn't know that either…"

"Well what are we going to do? We can't let the Bidoof EAT her! We need to stand up! Do something about this!" Dawn rose, grabbing Ashes's Pokeball from her belt and enlarging it. "Let's kick some Bidoof butt."

"You do know that we'll probably get killed, right?" Lucas sweatdropped, releasing his Starly from her ball.

"Yes, I know." Dawn looked down at Piplup, Ashes and Starly. "Okay, guys. Just run around like headless chickens and maybe it will confuse the Bidoof. Whatever you do, don't fight! And don't let them attack you! Now go!"

"::RAHHH! PHEAR ME!::" Ashes screamed, running out into the middle of the camp, thumping on his chest with his fists. "::ME ASHES. ME ANGRY!::"

"::Ahhhh! Don't you DARE touch me, you dirty, mangy, ugly, buck-toothed freaks!::" Piplup ran like no tomorrow, flailing her wings around as a group of Bidoof started to chase her.

"::Hey, weirdoes! Come and get me! Bwee-hee-HEE!::" Starly landed on the ground, waited until the Bidoof started to run toward her, and then flew up into the air again, landing behind the confused Pokemon.

"Now where the heck is Taze…" Dawn ran across the camp, looking behind bushes. She saw groups of scared kids hiding, but no sign of Taze.

"::HIIIIE-YAH! I have no idea what that means, but oh well! Prepare to.. uh, meet your doom!::"

Dawn saw Pokey and Taze's Shinx stream into the midst of craziness, dashing around with the others as the Bidoof chased them.

"::I hope I don't have to fight…::" Shinx said, carefully jumping over a group of Bidoof, who were right on Ashes's tail. "::Violence solves nothing…::"

"::Oh shut up, ya carebear! We're not fighting anyway, just making them go crazy! Now c'mon!::" Ashes yelled, grabbing Shinx's tail and pulling her along.

Lucas was with Kimmy, who was trying to get her brother Matt to cooperate, but the boy just stood there like a mindless robot. It was as if he couldn't even see Kimmy.

Lucas noticed that Matt's eyes were exactly like the Bidoof's, dark and angry. No pupils could be seen, and though it was difficult to tell in the darkness, what should have been the whites of his eyes looked black.

The wind was still howling, and it was still freezing, and Dawn could still find no sign of Taze… he had sent his Pokemon out, but he wasn't here…

A dark, flowing figure stood before Taze, who was sprawled on the ground, crawling backwards as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was… everything was dark around him; it was like he wasn't even on earth anymore. It was deathly silent, as if time had frozen and everything had gone black.

The ghost in front of him drew closer. Taze had no idea what it was, or where it had come from… its long, claw-like fingers reached out at the young boy, just inches from his face.

Taze looked into the piercing blue eyes of the ghost, or whatever it was…

"_Foolish humans… they're all so weak_." The ghost withdrew his hand and appeared to be retreating back into the darkness.

"W-what… what are you? And how are you talking to me? Are you a Pokemon?"

"_Indeed. Tell me, human, what is your most desperate desire_?"

Taze blinked his large green eyes. "My most… what? Why do you want to know?"

"_You are an interesting human. Interesting, but weak. By merely looking at you, I can tell that you are an insecure boy with a longing for a true, whole family… you have a protective side, though you do not often show it, and you try to mask your true self and strive to be brave and responsible…"_

Taze gulped, backing further away from the wispy shadow. A flowing white substance covered most of its face, and its expression was unreadable.

"_I shall keep an eye on you… the other boy is no longer needed_."

The figure vanished, and the blackness faded. Taze was back on the ground of the forest, his heart hammering in his head. His face was in the dirt…

He sat up, wiping the mud off of his nose as he panted. What had just happened? What WAS that thing? A pokemon?

Whatever it was… it didn't look nice.

He stood up, staggering back toward the camp, where kids were still screaming…

He didn't even remember how he had gotten that deep in the forest. The last thing he remembered was seeing the Bidoof come into the camp… and releasing Pokey and Shinx…

"Taze?!"

He looked around and saw Dawn standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I…" Taze trailed off, finding himself unable to speak… he was too shaken up from the unexplainable event that had just happened.

"Hurry up, the Bidoof Boy is here!" Dawn grabbed his arm and led him back toward the camp. "I've been looking all over for you… what have you been doing?"

"Oh… I had to pee," he lied, still in a daze.

"Well come on, there's tons of Bidoof, and all the kids are scared, and—"

Dawn halted as they reached the camp, scanning the scene with awe.

"What… happened?"

The Bidoof were all scampering off. The kids had come out from behind their bushes and were standing in a circle around Kimmy, who was hugging her brother.

Dawn and Taze stepped over empty marshmallow bags over to Lucas.

"Where have you two been?" Lucas asked. "Something weird happened… all of a sudden the wind stopped, and the Bidoof ran away, and Matt went back to normal."

Matt blinked his eyes, looking up at his sister confusedly.

"Where am I?" he asked as he sat up. He looked down at his ragged, dirty clothes and gasped.

"You've been missing for two weeks… we've been looking for you. You had this huge army of Bidoof… it was like you could control them," Kimmy said.

Matt furrowed his brow. "I don't remember anything…"

"Come on, let's get you home. Everyone will be so happy to know you're back!" Kimmy helped him up, and all of the kids ran toward him, hugging him and squealing excitedly.

Kimmy turned to Lucas, Dawn, Taze, and the Pokemon. "Thanks so much for all your help."

Lucas chuckled. "We didn't really do anything…"

"::What?! We sure DID! Those Bidoof were CRAZY!::" Starly shouted angrily. "::I better get a big breakfast in the morning…"

"Anyway… it's dark, but we're only about fifteen minutes away from the city. We should get back as soon as possible!" Kimmy smiled, nodding at the twins, who rounded all the kids up and started to pick up their things.

Once everyone had gotten their things, it was time to part ways.

"Bye, Lucas," Haley and Lisa said through sobs. "When you become a famous trainer, look back and remember the great times you spent with us… WE WILL NEVER FORGET!!!!"

"Err… yeah, okay…" Lucas sweatdropped.

"Bye, Taze, Lucas… and… er, Dawn. Right?" Kimmy held out her hand for the three of them to shake.

Dawn growled, shaking the redhead's hand quickly.

"Thanks so much for deciding to help. We would have been Bidoof dinner if it weren't for your Pokemon." Kimmy patted Piplup on the head.

"No problem!" Lucas grinned.

"Yeah… glad you found Matt."

"…Uh, bye." Dawn glared as the group, guided by Kimmy's Luxio and a couple of flashlights, went down the dark path toward Jubilife.

Dawn sighed. "I HATE kids…"

"Aww, you know you were warming up to them all at the end. You were really eager to help when the Bidoof army came." Lucas smirked, and Dawn flushed.

"I WAS NOT!"

"Were too!"

"NOT!"

"Hey, guys?" Taze started.

"Hmm?"

"That boy… Matt. Something was controlling him."

Lucas's eyebrows went up. "What? Something was controlling him…?"

"Yeah. I ran into something in the forest. It was some sort of shadow. It was what caused the wind, I'm pretty sure. I wasn't exactly certain what it was, but it said something like, 'the other boy is no longer needed.' And then when we went back to the camp, he was all right."

"So you're saying he was possessed?" Dawn asked.

"That would explain the weird eyes… d'you think the Bidoof were being controlled too?" Lucas pulled at his earlobe in thought.

"Maybe…"

"Okay, I'm officially getting creeped out by talking about this. Can we just go to bed?! I've had enough excitement for one day." Dawn pulled the two boys toward the fire and forced them to set up their sleeping bags.

Taze was sure not to mention anything more about the mysterious figure that had confronted him that night…

Something told him it was better to keep it to himself.

The three new friends and their Pokemon sat around the fire in their sleeping bags, trying to sleep.

Emphasis on the trying.

"Ahh. Tomorrow, Jubilife City!"

"Okay, shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Good night everyone…!"

"Sleep tight…"

"::How can you sleep tight?::"

"…Pokey, just go to bed."

"::Oh. Sorry.::"

"…I'm kind of afraid what Dawn will do at night, while we're asleep…"

"HEY!"

"Bwahaha. Just kidding."

"::Okay, everyone just SHUT UP, or I will set you all on fire!::"

"::You're the one who keeps on tooting! It's disgusting! VILE!::"

"::It smells like flowers…::"

"::EWWWWWW!::"

"::Piplup, you knoooow you like it…::"

"::I do NOT!::"

"::Aw, come on, don't pretend like you've never farted.::"

"::That is PERSONAL information--!::"

"I'm serious, guys, shut your big ugly pieholes or I will come over there and do it in your faces—"

"::OKAY, OKAY! Zzzz…::"

**4/End**

* * *

Yay! I have another thing to ask you guys... do you guys like longer chapters or shorter ones better? 

Remember to review! It helps me a LOT. And you get cookies.


	5. Jubilife City! City of Jubilant Life

**Wait.What -** XD Thanks for the characters! And YAY, I love Dr. Pepper. Mwaha.  
**Dagzar-** Yay, thankie! Yes, poor Dawn... but she'll catch her first pokemon soon...  
**bobobo lover 456-** Thanks for the character! well, if you don't like long chappies, then you'll like this one I guess. heheh.  
**CRI-** Your name is really long, so I'm just calling you CRI. XD Thanks for the character. You get more cookies.  
**Memekabss**- Yes, the character will appear in a couple chapters, depending how long the story arc is. )  
**animecupcakes-** yay, thanks for the vote! Dawn is kewl x3

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! -cookies-

Okay, so far, here are the votes:

Dawn - 2  
Taze- 1  
Lucas- 0 XD

I THINK. If I missed someone, tell me. And you can still vote! Because the contest isn't for a few chapters still. It's after the first gym battle, which is in... a few chapters XD yeaaaaaa.

Okay, this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but... whatever. I've been REALLY busy, and I haven't really had much time to write, so I just whipped something up quick, and it's short. But the next chappie will be really soon! Yay! Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Jubilife City! The City of... Jubilant... Life**

The clouds were slightly hovering over the steadily rising sun that morning, and the Starly were chirping as they flew through the sky, looking for any sign of food.

Dawn, Lucas and Taze had reached the tollbooth of Jubilife City. After scanning their ID's, which were conveniently built-in to their Pokedexes, they proceeded into the outskirts of the biggest city in Sinnoh.

"Ahhh... Jubilife City. The city of... jubilant... life." Dawn grinned as she surveyed her surroundings.

Kids were running around with their Pokemon, the road was crammed with bicyclists and bustling people doing their morning chores, and even though it was nine o'clock, the shops were already crowded with people.

"What is there to do here?" Taze asked, looking down at a giant map of the city he'd picked up at the tollbooth. "Hmm… There's a TV station, and the Global Trading Center... but it says you can't go there--"

"--unless you have a Gym Badge," Lucas finished, smirking.

"Pah. Know-it-all." Dawn snorted, marching in front of the boys.

Just then, a cyclist came zooming down the road, nearly crashing into Dawn, but swerved out of the way at the last second.

"HEY, BUDDY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Dawn shouted, shaking a fist at the fleeing bicycler. "Idiot..."

"Hey, you're the one who's walking in the bike lane..." Taze pointed out.

Dawn glared.

"Sorry, just saying." Taze shrunk back, sticking his nose into the map once more.

Lucas sighed. "There's nothing really to do here, even though this city is huge. I heard the Poketch company is somewhere around here, though... maybe we could try and get a few--"

Lucas was interrupted, however, as a rotund man wearing a purple suit ran up to them. His eyes sparkled as he looked the trio over.

"AAAAAH. Pokemon trainers! I could spot you from a mile away! And you're not just the worthless Youngsters or Bug Catchers either. You're TOP CLASS! Perfect... perfect..." The chubby man rubbed his sausage-like fingers together, grinning madly.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

The man looked like he'd just been slapped in the face. "Who am I?!?!? WHO AM I?!?! Why, I am the President of the Poketch Company!" He laughed jovially, stroking his little goatee.

"Uh... cool?" Taze sweatdropped.

"SO!" the President said, raising a fat finger. "I am running a special campaign right now, but I only allow the elite trainers to partake! And YOU three qualify as elite! ISN'T THAT JUST WONDERFUL!?"

Lucas laughed a little. "...Mister, sorry, but we just started yesterday, we're not elite--"

"NO MATTER! You should be on your knees right now, thanking me for being so generous. You see, all of the joke trainers like the Bug Catchers are boycotting the Poketches right now, since I won't let them have any, and so... business has been slow for a while."

"Why don't you just sell them the Poketches? Isn't the whole point of your huge business to make lots and lots of money? Shouldn't people like you not care a thing about your customers, so long as you keep raking in the cash?" Taze asked.

The President nodded very slowly, rubbing his round red nose. He reminded Taze of Santa Claus.

"Hmm. Yes. You have a point. But Poketches weren't meant to be something just ANYONE can have. Only the good trainers. Which is why I'm going to be nice and give you the chance to WIN them!"

"YAY!" Dawn squealed. "Can mine be green?"

"NO." The President glared at Dawn. "Yours HAS to be pink."

Dawn was slightly scared at this point. "What...? Why? I HATE PINK!"

The President's lips curled into a giant smile then, and he burst out laughing. "I was only kidding! BWAHAHA! Sorry, I just love to pull people's legs."

Random passersby were now stopping to watch the scene. Lucas looked at them uncomfortably.

"Hey, are we going to get on with the campaign or what?" he asked.

"OH YES." The President nodded, clearing his throat. "It goes like this. There are three clowns that you are going to have to find… or chase, rather. So you see, it won't be easy, seeing as this city is giant."

Dawn, Lucas and Taze nodded, listening intently.

"Anyway, you can choose to track them down in a group, or you can split up. There are virtually no rules, except…" The President trailed off, smirking.

"Except WHAT? What?!" Dawn asked. "HURRY UP, the suspense is killin' me."

"Except, you CANNOT USE YOUR POKEMON! BWAHAHAHA!" The President snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, three tall men wearing yellow clown suits jumped on Taze, Lucas, and Dawn respectively, snatching their Pokeballs from their belts.

Dawn's clown had tackled her to the ground, and he got up and ran away into the crowds of people immediately.

"Hey! HE DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME UP! The jerk…" Dawn rose, only to see that Taze and Lucas had already started chasing their clowns.

"Hmm. Guess we're splitting up. Fine, then." Dawn dashed after her clown, who was weaving through the crowds toward a giant cinema.

Dawn bumped into several people as she sprinted, even causing one woman to drop her bag of groceries.

"SORRY LADY! I'd help ya, but I'm not going to! Bwahah!"

Dawn gave the lady the best guilty look she could manage, but when she turned around, the clown was nowhere in sight.

"Now where'd that little thief go…?"

Dawn wandered over to the cinema, which wasn't open yet. It was roped off, but she snuck under the ropes anyway and went inside, following her gut feeling that the clown had gone inside.

The interior was gigantic, and there were flashing signs and lights everywhere. The walls were golden, which complemented the plush crimson carpet nicely.

Dawn went down a dark hallway, which led to the different theatres. She shivered. The place was so big and dark, and empty…

Bump…

"Eep!" Dawn gasped, looking around, but then realized that someone had just gone through a theatre door. She tiptoed down the hallway, wondering which theatre the sound had come from.

She decided to go into the theatre with a sign reading, "The Woes of Missy the Machamp" and closed the heavy door slowly so it she wouldn't give herself away with a loud sound. She crept around the corner of the theater and then stood up, looking over all of the seats for any sign of the clown.

Dawn walked down the aisle, looking down the rows of seats, but the theatre seemed empty.

"BWAAAH!!"

"AH!" Dawn screamed, jumping back in shock from the sudden noise.

The clown had just jumped up from the very front row, where he had been hiding, and zoomed out the emergency exit door.

"GET BAAAACK HEEREEE!" Dawn screamed, running after him through the exit and into the bright morning light.

She shielded her eyes, unable to see very well, but managed to spot the clown running across the road into a giant shop called Toy World.

* * *

Taze sighed, sitting down on a bench on the side of the road. He had no idea where his clown had gone… maybe he Dawn and Lucas should have stuck together and found the clowns one at a time, instead of spreading out? 

The blond boy watched people walk past, and he heaved his large brown shoulder bag over his head and set it down beside him.

"I wonder how Dawn and Lucas are doing… I bet they've already caught their clowns…"

Taze felt his stomach rumble. All he'd had that to eat that morning before setting out for the city was a couple Cheri berries they had found on the ground.

No, they hadn't packed any food, being the geniuses they were. The grocery store was supposed to be their first stop in the city, but of course, they had all quickly forgotten about eating as soon as they entered the giant city.

Taze ruffled his messy hair and closed his eyes. He was tired… he hadn't slept well last night.

He kept having nightmares about that creature he'd met the night before.

Bidoof boy…

What was the deal with him, anyway?

It was like he had been controlled…

By that dark shadow thing…

Taze pushed those thoughts out of his mind, trying to enjoy the feeling of the warm sun on his eyelids.

It felt nice…

His thoughts drifted elsewhere, to subjects that any thirteen-year-old boy would think of, like Pokemon battling, and food, and girls…

Like Dawn…

"WHAT?! What am I thinking?!" Taze said out loud.

He opened an eye and saw an old lady give him a strange look. Taze screwed his eyes shut again, shaking his head vigorously.

"Hey, Mommy, look! A clown!"

Taze's eyes shot open, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. He looked into the street and saw a little girl pointing to a clown in a yellow suit running into a giant toy store. He didn't know if it was his clown, but he might as well run after it.

After putting his shoulder bag back on, he sprinted into the crowd after the clown.

**5/End**

* * *

LAWL TEH CRAPPINESS. 

Reviews would be awesome!


	6. Poketch Palooza!

Ashes: GEEZ, it's about time there was another chapter. I can't believe there was a whole episode without my BEAUTIFUL FACE!  
Starly: You ugly! You ugly! You ugly!  
Pokey: ... Bwahaha. Insert randomness here.  
Piplup: ... ... I serve no purpose but to act like a complete snob. I suck. ;.;  
Shinx (who shall soon get a nickname): Please don't argue...  
Ashes: We aren't... o.o

YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY. ANYWAY.

**MelodyStar**: YAY, you returneth! Hehehe, I still haven't decided whether in the end it will be DawnxLucas or DawnxTaze... eep. Oh, and it's good that you feel sorry for Lucas. You should. He's actually a good character, I just haven't really developed him yet... x.x  
**Lord Pyro**: Ee! Thankies for the character. And for voting! And yes, it is Darkrai.. mwahaha. That's all I'm gonna say.  
**bobobo**: OOPS. Whoopsie. I dunno how I missed that.  
**animecupcakes**: AW THANKS! Yay! This chapter is a LITTLE longer, but not really. Meh oh well, I hope you like it anyway.  
**Meme**: I got your charie. Thanks, she's cool! And thanks for the vote.  
**DAGZAHHH**: Perv! Perv! HAHA justkiddin ;)  
**CRI**: Yay, thanks for the vote!

-cookies for everyone-  
And... Here are the current standings!  
Dawn- 3  
Taze- 3  
Lucas- 1

ANYWAY, on with the chapter! ENJOY and REVIEW! And you shall receive cookies.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Poketch Palooza!**

Lucas was right on the clown's tail. They had been running for a good twenty minutes, and still, the clown didn't seem to be getting tired at all.

"C'mon… you stupid… clown!!" Lucas panted, reaching out his arms. He was only a few feet away from the clown…

Almost there…

"GWAHH!"

As fate would have it, Lucas tripped on a bump on the sidewalk, and fell flat on his face. A few passing pedestrians gasped, asking if he was all right. He nodded as he looked up. His clown was running into a store just a few buildings down.

The black haired boy got to his feet and slowly jogged into the store the clown had fled into: a toy store.

Inside, upbeat pop music was blasting, and there were people in Psyduck costumes hugging kids and dancing around. There were Pokemon stuffed animals piled up in a pyramid to the ceiling, and there was a bubble machine producing giant, basketball-sized bubbles that crowds of kids were chasing after.

Lucas weaved through the kids, frantically looking around for the clown. The yellow-suited man was nowhere to be found, so Lucas stalked toward the back of the store, looking down the aisles. -

- Dawn caught sight of her clown, running through an aisle full of baskets of bouncy balls. She was about to sprint after it but then, out of the corner of her eye; she caught sight of another clown who was further down the store near the entrance.

"Wha? There's another one in here?"

She shook her head, running after the clown in the aisle with the bouncy balls. The clown looked behind his back, catching sight of her.

He sped up his pace and knocked over a few baskets of bouncy balls in the process, sending thousands of the tiny colorful spheres flying back toward her.

"HEY!" she shouted, covering her face as the balls flew through the air. A few hit her body and then fell to the ground, bouncing softly a couple feet away.

Dawn looked through her arms to see the clown fleeing, taking a right at the end of the aisle.

The girl grumbled as she kicked numerous bouncy balls out of her way and sped after him. She was getting tired of this... why couldn't the President just give them their damn Poketches?!

If only Ashes were there to shoot fireballs at that stupid clown's fat ass...-

- Taze entered the toyshop and was instantly bombarded by a group of little girls who had their faces painted like a Pikachu.

"OOH! Are you a trainer?! SHOW US YOUR POKEMON! NOW!" one girl screamed, grabbing his wrist and tugging his arm up and down.

"Do you have any badges?" Another asked, poking at her round red cheeks.

"I bet he doesn't... he looks weak!"

"At least he's cute!"

Taze sighed, trying to pry the little girls off of him.

"Sorry, I'm a trainer, but my Pokemon aren't with me right now," he said, backing up slowly away from the little girls.

"What happened to them?" one of the girls asked, frowning.

"Uh… they were stolen," Taze said, a grin forming on his face. Maybe these little girls could help…

The girls all gasped in unison, exchanging shocked looks.

"Who stole them?!"

"A guy in a yellow clown suit. So if you see him, be sure to stop him!"

The little girl's eyes widened. "A bunch of clowns just ran in here! They went that way!" She pointed a finger toward the back of the store, nodding. "LET'S GET 'EM!!!!!!!"

"AI-YEEEE!" The little girls all screamed, running through the crowds of people. One of the girls ran into the giant pyramid of stuffed Pokemon, causing them to tumble to the ground.

Taze sweatdropped as annoyed-looking parents gave him glares. The loud pop music had even been turned off, and everyone was staring at him.

"Uh… I didn't do anything!" he said, and then took off past the checkout lines into the heart of the store.

The Pikachu girls were nowhere in sight, so Taze took a left into one of the aisles, running at full speed.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Taze had no idea what was going on, it had happened so fast. He had knocked heads with somebody in the process, and when he opened his eyes, looking around dizzily, he realized he was on top of Lucas.

He, Lucas, Dawn and all three of the clowns had crashed into each other, but now the clowns were already running away toward the front of the store.

Dawn was a couple feet away sitting on the ground, having landed on her butt from the collision. The black-haired girl wiped a fluffy white substance from her face – what Taze was guessing was whipping cream – and screamed.

"HOW DARE THEY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!" was all she could say, and she was on her feet and sprinting off after the clowns before Lucas or Taze could say anything in return. All three of the clowns were fleeing down the aisle, laughing uncontrollably.

"What do you expect from a clown?" Lucas laughed softly, pushing Taze off of him.

Taze lay on the floor, looking around dazedly. His head was throbbing, and he was seeing black spots everywhere…

"Come on."

Taze saw Lucas's hand reach out to him, and he took it. Lucas helped him to his feet with a grin.

"Uh.. thanks."

The two sped off after the clowns, their feet slapping against the tiled floor of the store. They neared the entrance, where they saw Dawn standing with her hands on her hips and her legs spread wide, tilting her head back and laughing manically.

They ran up to the scene to see the group of little girls with Pikachu face-paint grabbing onto the clowns. A few of them had even managed to tackle one of the clowns to the ground and were now hitting him with clenched fists.

"You criminals! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SOMEONE'S POKEMON!" they shouted.

Dawn skipped from clown to clown, tapping them on the head with a grin. "Heh. Gotcha. Now, I want my POKETCH!"

One of the clowns groaned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a walkie-talkie. "Boss," he said into it, "they've got us."

Lucas and Taze laughed at the clown the girls were beating up.

"Um, okay, thanks for the help and all," Taze started, "but you can stop now. Really."

"Aww, let them have their fun," Dawn said, winking.

"Yay!" The little girls cheered, returning to their punch fest.

"HO HO HO! I say! WE HAVE SOME WINNERS!!!!"

The Poketch President popped his head out from behind a giant Pachirisu toy, grinning madly.

"Ehh? Where did you come from?!" Dawn asked, jumping back in fright.

The President stepped into the midst of chaos and grabbed two of the clowns by the collars, holding them up. The little girls scampered away; afraid they would get into trouble.

"You WEREN'T supposed to let them catch youuu," the President whispered into the clown's ears in a singsong voice. He then dropped them to the ground and beamed at the trio. "ANYWAY! Pretend you didn't hear that."

Lucas sweatdropped.

"Give us our Poketches, dude!" Dawn demanded. "Or I'll sick the little Pikachu girls on YOU!"

The President rolled his eyes. "Right, right." He stuck his hand in his pocket and dug around for a few moments, then pulled out a handful of the colorful gadgets. "Take your pick."

Taze, Lucas and Dawn swarmed around him, digging around in the pile. Taze chose a black one, Lucas a red, and Dawn was still digging around in the pile frantically when they were done.

"THERE ISN'T A GREEN ONE!!!" she shrieked. "All of these are shades of PINK!"

The President chuckled, stuffing the Poketches back in his pocket. "Hehehe… I told you before, I like pulling people's legs! Especially short-tempered little girls like you!"

Dawn was shooting daggers at him at this point, but then he pulled an emerald-colored Poketch out of his other pocket.

"Here. We don't make this color usually, but I went back to the factory while you were doing the campaign and whipped one of these up quick. Specially made just for you."

"Ooooh!" Dawn squealed in delight, strapping it around her wrist. "Thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, thanks," Taze and Lucas said together.

The President nodded, and the clowns stood up, handing the trio their Pokeballs back.

As soon as Ashes's ball touched Dawn's hand, it opened and the Chimchar jumped out and ran around in circles.

"::Hey noobs! Didja miss me?::"

"NO!" Dawn shouted. "Now gitbackinyourball—"

"::Soz…::" Ashes's flame tail shrunk, and he gave her a puppy dog face..

"SOZ?! What the hell is that?!"

"::Short for 'sorry'. Duh!::"

"ENOUGH with the Internet speak! Now get back in your ball!"

Random shoppers stopped in their tracks and looked at her weirdly.

"Um… I mean, please, dear. Return to your lovely abode…" Dawn smiled innocently, and a beam of red light shot out at Ashes, engulfing him and taking him back inside the ball.

"Anyway…" The President snapped his fingers. "Since you are the very first trainers to take on – and win – my wonderful campaign, YOU ARE GOING TO BE INTERVIEWED!"

Suddenly, a blue-haired woman burst into the entrance of the toyshop and ran up to them, sticking a microphone in Lucas's face. A scruffy-looking cameraman with a shaggy beard trailed behind her.

"No…" Taze breathed, trying to back away, but Dawn grabbed him and pulled him forward.

"Aren't you excited? We're gonna be on television!" Dawn made a cheesy smile and stuck her face on top of Lucas's shoulder, looking into the camera.

The cameraman made an 'O.K.' sign with his fingers. "Annnd…. We're live!"

"Tell me," the interviewer started, patting Lucas on the head. "How does it feel to be the first winners of the Poketch President's brand-new campaign?! And how do you like the Poketches? They're wonderful, aren't they? What are you going to do now that you've won? Take the Gym challenge? The nearest Gym is at Oreburgh City, and in case you didn't know, the Leader is Roark—"

"Uhh…" Lucas held up his index finger, but the interviewer kept talking.

"I bet you would win. You three are prefect for advertisement. The fiery, yet adorable girl… the cute know-it-all with the weird hat, and the shy and thoughtful blond! OH! PERFECT!" The interviewer grinned widely at the camera, completely blocking Dawn, Lucas and Taze out. "Look forward to seeing more of these talented trainers in the near future!"

Dawn poked her head in front of the interviewer. "Um, hi, I'm Dawn and—"

She got smacked away by the blue-haired lady before she could finish her sentence.

"Anyway," the interviewer continued, smiling as if nothing had happened, "will these trainers take on the impossibly-hard new Gym challenge? Something tells me they will, and they'll WIN! This has been Lisa Hale with Trainer Time, here in Jubilife City's Toy World! Ta-ta for today!"

"Annnnd, we're all set." The cameraman lowered the camera, and Lisa Hale started walking away.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, shaking a fist at her. "You didn't even interview us!"

Lisa Hale smirked, giggling evilly, and ran out of the store. "Not my problem! Go yell at my boss!"

Dawn sighed, turning back to the President. "I wanted to be interviewed…"

"Oh, shuddup." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You'll be interviewed one day, young lady…" the President winked, and Dawn raised a brow, slightly disturbed.

"Hey, mister President?" Taze started. "What was she talking about back there? I mean, about the 'impossibly-hard new Gym challenge' and whatnot."

The President's mouth tugged into a grin and he nodded, his eyes wide.

"You see, for the past couple of years nobody has been able to defeat the entire Elite Four… so the League came up with a plan to condition the challenging trainers to make them tougher. So now they might actually stand a chance against the Elite Four. But… you'll have to go to the Oreburgh Gym if you want to know the rest." He winked.

"Heh. I bet it'll be a piece of cake." Dawn grinned smugly.

The President snorted. "PAH HAH! You think that, little girly… you think that. Anyway. I must be going. I am a very busy man, and I have other trainers to stalk—I mean, find, and give the challenge to, so TOODLES!"

The President waved as he left the store with his clowns.

Dawn, Taze and Lucas looked around the toy store. Stuffed Pokemon were all over the floor, the bubble machine had been knocked over and there was sticky liquid spreading out all over the ground, and there were bouncy balls rolling around that had somehow gotten all the way to the front of the store…

They left immediately before they could get yelled at, going back into the bright sunlight of the afternoon.

"FINALLY. I can't believe we had to go through all that just to get a damned Poketch." Dawn sighed dramatically.

"Hey, they were free," Lucas said, looking down at his red one thoughtfully.

"So where to next? Oreburgh?" Taze asked.

Dawn grinned, and Lucas nodded.

"YEAH!"

"I mean, how hard could that stupid Gym challenge be?" Dawn said, linking arms with the two boys and skipping down the busy road.

"Hey, you still have whipping cream in your hair," Lucas said, pointing to Dawn's head.

"Really? Where?" Dawn froze, her hand hovering above her head.

"There!" Lucas dove for her head and gave her a noogie.

"AHHH! My hair! You little bastard! Come back heeere--!" Dawn chased Lucas down the road, shaking a fist in the air.

Taze rolled his eyes and got out the map, sticking his nose into it once again.

"Err, guys, you're going the wrong way…" he said softly, but then shook his head. They were too far away to hear him now.

Lucas grinned as he ran through the crowd, looking behind his shoulder every so often to make sure Dawn wasn't close enough to attack him.

He was starting to like Taze and Dawn…

At first, he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of traveling with them.

But now they were starting to feel like friends. Like friends who had known each other for a long, long time.

He smiled up into the cloudless sapphire sky.

And he was looking forward to the things to come.

**6/End**

* * *

LOLLLL... XD PREVIEW TIME! 

Next time: Dawn catches a Pokemon, Taze has weird dreams, and Lucas does nothing! As usual! Join our heroes as they venture to Oreburgh City to take on their first Gym challenge... dun dun dun!

Hehe, remember to review. Even if you've never reviewed before. And I'll love you forever. Hehe. Seriously though, it takes like 2 seconds. ANYWAY. Expect the next chapter within 5 days.

Toodles!


	7. Dawn: Girl of Your Nightmares

Oh wow! 40 reviews! You guys don't know how much your reviews help me… they REALLY make my day. And motivate me LOTS. So thank you SOSOSO much if you have reviewed. I LUFF YOU GUYS!!! XDDD

**Futabashippingrocks**: Ee, thankies! I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the vote.  
**cute-saki**: Ooh, thanks so much for reviewing!! And vote accepted! Finally, Lucas gets some love XD  
**Gaoshizno18:** THANKS:D And thanks for the charie too.  
**Kefka666**: Err, well your character isn't very believable, and also you filled out the wrong form... xD But thanks for the vote!  
**bobobo:** YAAY!!! -stamp'd-  
**AIACP:** I'm calling you AIACP, hope you don't mind XD Thanks for the review, and vote! n.n  
**MelodyStar**: Ooh, I have something GOOD planned for the Volkner battle.. mwahaha. Look forward to it. Too bad it isn't for a long time though. -pokes pottymouth Dawn-  
**Wait.What**: Eee! I like that nickname. So I used it. HEHE. Thanks for the suggestion!  
**LordPyro**: Okay, this is how I think of the Pokemon world in the story... for Leagues, you are only allowed to use Pokemon you've captured in that particular region (in this case Sinnoh), because it would be unfair to come from another region with Pokemon you have powered up for years, and plow through the Gyms with no difficulty. Hence why I asked for Sinnoh-native Pokemon only. This rule would not apply if the person with the Pokemon is not a trainer, and only have the Pokemon as a pet (example, an old lady with a Nidoran). But since Eevee evolves into Glaceon and Leafeon, which are only obtainable in Sinnoh, I'd say Eevee is allowed. Same goes for Pokemon like Yanma or whatever that have new evolutions in the 4th gen. So in short, Eevee IS allowed. You can give me the details. D  
**Meme**: Whee! -throws piles of cookies-  
**animecupcakes**: Aw, thanks! You're too nice! -happy-  
**Dagzahhhh**: PERVERT!! Again! Mwahaha. Falkner is a REJECT!! xD And as for which Pokemon she catches... you shall SEE! Hehe.

-COOKIES!-

Current standings!  
Dawn- 5  
Taze- 3  
Lucas- 3  
Ooh, Lucas is catching up. VOTING IS STILL OPEN by the way. So vote if you haven't... n.n  
He we go, new chappie time!

* * *

**Chapter 7 -- Dawn: Girl of Your Nightmares**

"MMM… delicious. Hey--! THAT'S MY ORANGE CHICKEN!!!!!!"

Dawn shrieked, batting Ashes's hand away from her giant plate of Chinese food.

"::Wahhh! You're so ebil! I want some delicious orange chicken, too!::" The Chimchar folded his arms across his chest, then turned around and stuck his flaming butt in Dawn's face.

The black-haired girl blinked. "You disturb me. …Anyway."

She turned back to face Taze and Lucas, who were sitting across the table from her. It was about eight P.M., and they had just gotten done with their training for the day.

They were eating a late dinner in the PokeCenter, and Dawn was pigging out like she had been for the past few nights, since all trainers that were staying the night in the Center ate free.

They were still in Jubilife City, even though Dawn and Taze had wanted to be in Oreburgh by then. For the past few days they had been training on wild Pokemon because Lucas _insisted_ they needed to toughen up if they wanted to win the Gym challenge.

"You say Roark has rock-type Pokemon?" Dawn asked Lucas, as she picked at her noodles with her chopsticks.

Lucas nodded, taking a bite out of his sausage pizza. He had piled a disgusting amount of cottage cheese on top.

"Oh… well, how am I supposed to win, then? Ashes is a fire-type, and that's weak against rock…"

Dawn frowned, looking behind her shoulder at their Pokemon, who were on the ground eating from their bowls.

"Guess you'll just have to catch another Pokemon that can win, then," Lucas said. "But y'know, Chimchar evolves into a part fighting-type, so if he evolved before the match you'd have an easier time."

Taze took a sip out of his apple juice. Pokey was sitting next to him in the booth, taking a drink out of another cup at the same time.

Dawn's jaw dropped. "You gave POKEY a sippy cup full of apple juice?! There is something wrong with this picture… you guys are like twins."

Taze raised an eyebrow, setting his cup back down. Pokey did the same. The Turtwig was even sitting in the booth like a human.

"Ughhhh, why did _I_ have to end up with the crazy Pokemon?" Dawn sighed dramatically, shooting a dirty look over at Ashes. "I mean, Pokey looks up to YOU, and… Piplup is sort of normal, in a spoiled-brat kind of way I suppose…"

Taze grinned, patting Pokey on the head. "If I were Ashes's trainer, I bet he'd obey me and not be crazy. He's probably just this way because you're his trainer, Dawn."

"GRAAAAAAH!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!"

Lucas laughed, and the milk he had been drinking shot right out of his nose, splattering on the front of Dawn's black outfit. The white liquid dribbled down. There was even a piece of pepperoni in it…

"KWEKKKKK!!!!" Dawn grabbed a giant handful of napkins and dabbed at the milk that was trickling down her top. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?"

Lucas and Taze's faces were red by now, and they could barely breathe they were cracking up so hard.

Trainers in the PokeCenter turned their heads and watched the scene with interest. Dawn shot them all dangerous looks, and they shuffled away quickly.

"::Hahaha. That was a good one!::" Pokey laughed, even though he didn't really know what was going on.

"::WHAT HAPPENED?!::" Ashes's head poked up from under the table, and his eyes swiveled around. "::OH. My trainer has milk all over herself. Who did THAT?!::" He grinned widely.

"::I believe it was MY wonderful trainer,::" Piplup said, pointing at Lucas.

"::Oh! GOOD JOB, MAN! YEEE-YEAHS! You OWN!::" Ashes high-fived Lucas, and then did flips over to his bowl of food.

Dawn stood up furiously, looking down at Ashes.

"You little brat! You're supposed to DEFEND me when something like this happens! AHHHH! I'm gonna KILLLLL YOOOOUUUU!!!!"

Dawn chased Ashes out of the seating area, through the lobby, and down the hall all the way back to their room.

Screaming the whole way.

And of course, the entire time, Ashes was laughing his devil-monkey butt off.

"Anyways…" Taze smiled, still trying to calm himself. "I still need—" he chuckled, "—a name for Shinx… any suggestions?"

Lucas's eyes scanned all of the food on the table.

"Hmm… how about… Eneru?"

Taze's eyebrows went up, and he took a bite of his macaroni.

"Where'd you get that from?"

Lucas shrugged. "It's on that package of sugar."

"Oh. Well, that's a cool name, I guess." Taze looked over at Shinx. "Hey, Shinx! Come over here, please."

Shinx looked up from her bowl of food and leapt up onto Dawn's now-empty seat.

"::Yes? What do you wish of me?::"

"Your nickname is Eneru. Just thought I'd let you know."

"::Oh. That is delightful. Thank you, Taylor.::" Eneru leapt down onto the ground and went back over to Piplup and Starly.

Taze sighed, glaring at Pokey. "I told you not to call me Taylor anymore. Now you've got Sh- I mean, Eneru doing it too."

At that moment, Dawn came storming back through the PokeCenter. She climbed up the tiny staircase to the eating area and sat down in a huff.

She had changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a large white shirt reading "I like ham" and a pair of very short green shorts.

Ashes was nowhere to be found.

"Uh… where's Ashes?" Lucas asked softly.

Dawn sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, to put it nicely… he's in… time-out."

"Interesting…" Lucas snorted.

"HEY! DON'T LAUGH!!" Dawn took a deep breath, then stuffed her mouth with a few pieces of orange chicken.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Taze asked.

"Train some more?" Lucas itched his head.

"NO! We've spent enough time fooling around." Dawn growled. "I DEMAND we start toward Oreburgh tomorrow MORNING! I want to take on that damn Gym challenge already. I think we've been over-preparing ourselves. I mean, it can't be THAT hard…"

Taze nodded, and Pokey did the same.

"Okay… Whatever you say…" Lucas smiled.

_"Whatever you say."_

* * *

_"...I need you to help me…"_

… _Those yellow eyes…_

_And then…_

_darkness._

"_Weak. That's what they all are._

_that's_

_what_

_YOU_

_are."_

_Running. Flickering of lights. _

_Slap, slap._

_Feet against the floor._

_Run faster!!_

…_Are you scared?_

_You should be. You're just a weak little boy._

_But…_

_the weak are so easy to_

_CONTROL._

"_Weak."_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!"_

…

…

_Do you know what it feels like to not be yourself?_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU--"_

_Do you know what it feels like to not have_

_any_

_control_

_whatsoever_

_over anything you do…?_

……

"_Yes? What do you wish of me?"_

_doyouknowwhatitfeelsliketo _

_NOT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?_

"_WHAT THE H –"_

_-_

Taze shot up, his eyes flickering open. He panted as he wiped the cold sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

His chest heaved with every deep breath he took as he looked around the dark room.

A nightmare…

He laid back down, just now realizing that he was sitting straight up on the couch in the small room the three of them had rented for the night.

…He had been forced to sleep on the couch, since all of the rooms with three beds were rented out, and Dawn and Lucas had claimed the beds before he could…

He sighed, ruffling his blond hair.

He didn't want to close his eyes again. Those images… or, voices… whatever they were…

…He didn't want to hear them again.

Taze felt something breathing on his arm just then. He looked down and saw a sleeping Dawn curled up on the couch, her head resting on his leg.

He almost yelled out of sheer surprise, but remembered what Dawn had said before they had gone to bed…

_"If anyone suddenly gets the urge to die tonight, just wake me up and you'll never see the light of day again."_

She'd go insane if he woke her up… Taze tried to push her off of him, but when he touched her shoulder she groaned.

Maybe he could shimmy off of the couch without waking her up…

He grabbed a pillow from the floor and slowly and very softly slid off of the couch, sliding the pillow under Dawn, where his legs had been. She didn't stir.

Sighing with relief, Taze crawled into Dawn's bed and lay there for the remainder of the night, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"WHAT THE--?! Why am I on the COUCH?!" 

Dawn glared at Taze while she rubbed her eyes. Her scream had woken Lucas up, and he jumped out of bed.

"What's going on?!"

"I just woke up, and somehow I'm on the couch! AND TAZE IS IN MY BED!!!!!" Dawn shrieked, getting to her feet as she wrapped a blanket around her.

Taze sat up, yawning.

"What did you do to me in my sleep?!?!?" Dawn yelled.

"What?" Taze narrowed his eyebrows at her. "I didn't do anything! I just woke up in the middle of the night and your HEAD was on my lap!"

Dawn looked like she'd just been slapped.

"What…? WHY would I sleep next to YOU?! Oh, I know…! You were just MAD that you had to sleep on the couch, so you moved me in the middle of the night!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh… so maybe you did WORSE! You… you PERVERT!!!!!!!"

"I'm not a PERVERT!!!!"

Dawn furiously chucked pillows at Taze, and Lucas sweatdropped.

"Hey, Dawn… don't you want to get to Oreburgh? We better leave now if we want to get there by evening…"

Dawn froze, ceasing her pillow-throwing frenzy. She jerked her head over to Lucas and smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!"

Taze sighed.

* * *

The trio had stopped by a bicycle rental store and rented a few bikes to ride out of the city on since Dawn claimed her feet were sore from too much walking. 

The owner of the bike shop said they could ride them all the way to Oreburgh, and drop them off at the bike place there, since there was a trail on Route 203.

"Yay, we're gonna get there faster this way!" Dawn squealed as she zoomed around on her green bike, almost crashing right into Lucas.

"Agh! Get away!" Lucas huffed as he mounted his bicycle. "Hm... this sign says it will take a half hour to get there on bike from here, or even less if we go fast.

"YAY! What are we waiting for, then?!" Dawn shouted as she pedaled down the busy streets. "We need to take that Gym challenge!"

Taze sighed as he sped off after Lucas and Dawn. The hot August wind lapped his face, and he panted as he pushed the heavy pedals tiredly.

He had no energy, thanks to only getting a few hours of sleep the night before.

… He quickly pushed those thoughts of the creepy nightmares out of his mind and concentrated on happy things.

Before long, our heroes were on Route 203, cycling down a narrow concrete path that sat beside the main dirt path where trainers usually walked.

"FASTER! GO FASTERRR!" Dawn chanted, speeding up even more. Ashes was sitting in the basket in the front of the bike. She looked behind her shoulder at Lucas and Taze, who were pretty far behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucas called.

"NO WAY! You Slowpokes! Hahaha!" Dawn went even faster then, and Ashes cheered, gleefully launching fireballs into the air.

Dawn kept looking back at Lucas and Taze every once in a while, smirking and taunting them for good measure.

About ten minutes later, Lucas and Taze were still far behind. Dawn stuck her tongue out at them, taking her eyes off the road.

"Nyah, nyah! You'll never catch me!"

"Hey, watch out…!" Lucas called, reaching his hand out. She turned around hurriedly, but it was too late. The trail had abruptly ended, and she crashed into a tall patch of grass. She and Ashes flew into the air and landed face-first in the field.

"::HEY! Are you trying to KILL ME?!::" Ashes yelled as he shrunk his tail flame so he wouldn't set the whole field on fire.

"I'd LIKE to kill you, but unfortunately, that was an accident!" Dawn got to her feet to see Lucas nearing them, pointing a finger and cracking up.

He came to a complete stop on the path, and then let out a loud laugh.

"What was THAT?"

Dawn growled.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Umm… no. But you deserved that. You should watch where you're going." Lucas jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to the left. "The trail made a sharp turn. It's ending here, and we have to go through a cave to get into Oreburgh now. We'll have to walk."

Taze arrived just then, raising an eyebrow as he saw Dawn emerge from the field, steering her bicycle out. She threw it to the ground and then wiped her messy hair out of her eyes and adjusted her beanie.

"Well then, Mister Know-it-all, let's go then!"

She walked with her bike off of the concrete bike trail and onto the dirt path, then turned into the cave without another word.

Ashes, Lucas and Taze followed silently.

It was cold inside, a large contrast to the sweltering heat that dwelled under the sun.

The trio's bicycles bumped on the rocky ground, but the tunnel was short. The light of the exit in the distance could already be seen from where they were.

The girl sighed.

"You know, I still have to catch another Pokemon that will be easier to battle with against the Gym Leader… but we haven't seen a wild one all day."

"We might have seen more if we actually WALKED, but noooo, we HAD to ride our bicycles." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"HEY! Will you STOP mocking me?!"

"…Psy?"

Everyone jerked their heads over to where the sound had come from. Poking a big yellow head out from behind a large boulder stood a fat and stubby Psyduck. It looked at the three humans curiously and then waddled out into the middle of the tunnel.

"AH! A Pokemon! Sent from the heavens! And it's SO CUUUUTE!" Dawn pretended to pray, then looked down at Ashes. "We're going to catch this Psyduck. Now go Scratch it or something."

Ashes nodded. He bounded up to the Psyduck, who didn't seem very intelligent, and swiped it once in the face.

"Psy…"

The Psyduck frowned, but didn't move.

Lucas and Taze exchanged glances.

"Err…" Lucas started, sweatdropping. "You know, Psyduck may be a water-type but it isn't a very strong Pokemon…"

Dawn stuck her nose up in the air.

"I don't care what you think. Psyduck is cute, and I'm catching it whether you like it or not."

After Ashes had punched it a few more times, Dawn threw a Pokeball and Psyduck was engulfed in a flash of red light.

The ball dropped to the rocky ground and shook a few times. The familiar ding was heard, signaling the capture of the Pokemon.

"YAAAAAY!!!" Dawn pranced over to the Pokeball and picked it up, shoving it in Lucas and Taze's faces.

"Err… congratulations?" Taze offered.

"That was easy!" Dawn said, tucking the ball in her pocket. "Just how I like it."

"Yeah, that just proves how weak it is…" Lucas's lips curled into a smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?? HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PSYDUCK!!!"

Dawn proceeded to chase Lucas to the end of the tunnel, threatening to tear his limbs off.

Taze and Ashes trailed behind, sweatdropping in unison.

"Oreburgh City, here we come…"

**7/End**

* * *

ANYWAY. 

Haha, I just noticed there hasn't been a SINGLE battle this entire story so far. HAHA. So there will be battles next chappie, promise!

OHYES. PREVIEW!

Next time in... VoD:SL... (XD) Our heroes arrive in Oreburgh, but the town is deserted. Where has everyone gone? DUN DUN DUN...

Remember to REVIEW! And vote, if you haven't! -loves you guys- XD

TOODLES.


	8. Perverts, Ghost Towns & Bob Cuts, Oh My!

**Phyllis**: Yay!!! Vote accepted! Ooh, and I'd love to use Willow. Spiffy! Alice in Wonderland rawks. Heeh!  
**cdsf:** Yay, thanks for the vote! XD  
**MelodyStar**: Oh... my... that sucks! But it's kinda of funny... HAHA XD And that moment between TazexDawn wasn't meant to be romantic... it has another meaning... which you shall find out... latah! And don't jump to conclusions about what the pairing will be in the end just yet.. hehe ;)  
**Dagzahhhh!:** Hahahaha, your typoes amuse me so. Hehe. Yes, it's Darkrai. Mwhaha. -hides shotgun- :) Oh, and there is a pervert in this chappie. JUST FOR YOU! YAY!  
**AIACP**: Yep! She was sleepwalking! Heheh. -evil grin-  
**Wait.What**: Mwahaha. The Gym challenge is evil. Very evil. Hehe. OH MY GOSH. You are like... a psychic. I LOVE FUDGE TOO! YAY!!! -loves- Eneru says hi!  
**bobobo**: Wait, what...? I don't know what you mean by that XD  
**animecupcakes:** Aw, thanks! You're too nice, as always. Hehe! Psyduck's nickname is revealed in the chapter after this one... :D

Where did **Memekabss **go?! She's missing out on cookies! XD -cookies for everyone (chocolate chunk this time)-

STANDINGS!  
Dawn-5  
Taze-5  
Lucas-3  
Oooh, it's getting close. Votes are STILL OPEN. The contest will be in the chapter after the gym. Yay!

Anyway, here is the next chappie. It's hideously short, but... meh. I'm sorry this is a day late (I usually update every 5 days) so to make up for the lateness and shortness, the next chappie will be here VERY SOON. Yay! Enjoy! And review hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Perverts, Ghost Towns and Bob Cuts, Oh My!**

"I swear, your head was on my lap."

"Okay, ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY!!" Dawn screamed, stomping down the road. She was about to hit Taze over the head with her bicycle.

"Maybe she was sleepwalking?" Lucas suggested.

"Lucas… I DO NOT SLEEPWALK! Now can we drop this already?!"

"Whatever you say… Heh." Lucas smirked, in just the right way to make Dawn very, very angry.

"… Ugh! You're SO annoying! Mister I-like-to-put-cottage-cheese-on-my-pizza… that's the sickest thing I've ever seen, by the way."

"Aw, you know you love me."

"DO NOT!"

"Yeah. You do." Lucas grinned, shaking his head.

"Ew. I'd rather DIE than say I loved **YOU**." Dawn stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Lucas frowned. "Wow. You'd rather die than jokingly say to me that you love me. You never cease to amaze me."

"…Likewise."

The trio had just emerged from the cave and had only stepped into Oreburgh city when a Youngster jumped out from a nearby boulder, screaming.

"HEY!" the Youngster shouted, stopping Dawn, Lucas and Taze in their tracks.

Dawn jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"W-what the--?!" she stammered, pointing at finger at the Youngster. "Where did you come from?!"

The Youngster grinned as he looked her up and down, flipping his blue hat backwards on his head.

"I'm the official recruitment dude for the Oreburgh Gym. Who are you, baby?" His eyebrows went up and down and he pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of his jean pocket.

Lucas raised a brow, and Dawn gagged.

"A-HEM!" The Youngster straightened out the piece of paper and began to read. "Do other trainers call you a total NOOB just because you don't have a Gym badge? Do you want to change that? OF COURSE YOU DO! So just follow me, and I will take you to the newly remodeled Gym!"

Ashes smiled devilishly. "::'Noob'? Hey, this is my kinda guy!::" He jumped on top of the Youngster's head. "::Show us the way!::"

"Hey!" Dawn growled, glaring at Ashes. "Why don't you ever jump on top of MY head?"

"::You have a smelly head.::"

"WHAT was that?!"

"Okay, okay, shut up everyone!" Lucas yelled, holding a hand in front of Dawn's face, preventing her from tackling Ashes off of the Youngster's head.

Lucas looked over at the Youngster. "So where's the Gym? The whole reason we came here was to take the challenge, anyway."

Taze nodded as he looked around the deserted city. There were few houses scattered through the open land. There was not a single patch of grass or tree in sight. Dirt and dust tornadoes were all that were visible for miles.

There weren't even any roads.

"Where is everyone?" Taze asked, noticing the lack of people out and about. "I mean, there are houses and shops, but nobody's here."

The Youngster sweatdropped.

"Yeeeeah, I was kind of wondering that myself. You see, I've been camping out here for the past few days, trying to get any trainer who enters the city to come with me to the Gym. But nobody has come in a while. Besides you three, of course."

Dawn's eyes widened. "You've been camping out here, waiting to jump out at people? That's just creepy, dude."

The Youngster winked. "Oh, I could do _other_ things, too."

"EWW, okay buddy, that's enough!"

"You were the one who started it!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CREEPY!"

"Err," Lucas said, interrupting their quarrel. "Can you just take us to the Gym already?"

The Youngster's face fell as he saw Dawn, Lucas and Taze mount their bikes. Ashes jumped off of his head and into the basket on Dawn's bike.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whined.

"Walk." Dawn flashed him an evil grin before speeding off through the bumpy terrain. Lucas and Taze followed her, leaving the Youngster behind.

"HEY!!!" he called, jogging after them. "I'm the one who's supposed to take YOU to the Gym!"

* * *

_OREBURGH GYM_

_Leader: Roark, man of stone_

Lucas squinted, reading something somebody had scribbled with black pen near the bottom of the sign.

_Winners: None who have completed the new challenge. MWAHAHAHA._

He looked over at Taze and the Youngster, who were standing behind Dawn. The girl had her face in the window, looking into the completely dark Gym.

"Nobody's here," Lucas announced.

"No," Dawn said sarcastically. "Never would have guessed." She removed her head from the window and slumped down onto the dusty ground.

"Where has everyone gone, then?" Taze asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Dunno," the Youngster said. "But the bike shop's over there, you can go return your bike's if you want--"

"NO WAY! You think we're going to throw away our only means of quick transportation right NOW? You just don't want to be left out, do you?" Dawn smirked, getting back onto her bike.

The Youngster groaned, tears streaming from his eyes, anime-style.

"Anyway," Dawn continued, stabbing the Youngster in the chest with a finger, "YOU are going to figure out where everyone in this godforsaken ghost town is, and take us there."

The Youngster looked at her blankly.

Taze blinked, waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh…" The Youngster looked over at Lucas, shrugging. "I don't know?"

"GRAHHH!" Dawn hit him over the head with a fist. "YES YOU DO! Now tell us! We have to take this damn Gym challenge TODAY! But obviously we can't, if the Leader ISN'T EVEN HERE!"

The Youngster fell to the ground, begging for forgiveness.

"Okay, okay," he whimpered, getting up to his knees. "I think I MIGHT have an idea…"

"What?" Lucas asked, his ears perking up.

"Uh… Well, this is only a guess, but they might be at the Oreburgh Mine. It's pretty much the only place in the city everyone would go. They hold contests and festivals there regularly."

"Why didn't you just SAY so?!" Dawn yelled, her eyes flaming. "Where is it?"

"O-Over there." The Youngster pointed a finger past the PokeCenter, which was, incidentally, also closed.

"Let's gooooo then!" Dawn grinned, raising a finger. Taze and Lucas got ready to go, but the Youngster stopped them.

"Wait! I have an idea," he said, looking at Dawn. "Since you're the smallest, maybe I could have your bike, so I don't have to walk."

"WHAT?! YEAH RIGHT!"

"No, wait, I'm not done!" The Youngster grinned smugly, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. "I can ride your bike, and then you can sit on my lap!"

"EW! In your dreams, sicko!" Dawn flipped the Youngster off before speeding off on her bike. Ashes shot a few Ember into the air for fun, and he shook his butt with glee.

Lucas and Taze laughed, chasing after Dawn and rolling their eyes.

"Wait for meeeeee!"

The Youngster moped behind the trio as they fled on their bicycles toward the mine.

He growled, panting as he ran. "Damn girls, damn them all! Why do the hottest ones always have to be bitches?"

* * *

"Okay, here we are. But… where is everyone?" Taze looked over at the mine as he got off his bike and sat down in the shade of a large construction truck. 

Lucas sighed, looking behind them at the Youngster, who was still trying to catch up.

"They're all inside, ya dummy." Dawn nodded, throwing her bike to the ground. She gripped her yellow bag and marched toward the entrance of the colliery with Lucas.

"Oh. Right." Taze sweatdropped, as he walked after Lucas and Dawn.

"Hurry up, let's get inside before that stupid Youngster catches up." Dawn hastened her pace to a run. "Maybe we can hide from him and he'll leave us alone."

The trio cautiously entered the chilly mine. There were pickaxes lying on the ground and yellow hardhats that had been abandoned were scattered everywhere.

Dawn led the way, looking down a long narrow channel.

"Hmm. Nobody down there, either." She froze, cupping a hand next to her ear. "Be quiet, maybe we'll be able to hear someone."

The three of them stood there in the darkness, listening for any sign of human life through the cave. A steady dripping of water could be heard from somewhere within the mine.

Taze looked up at the rocky ceiling where a lamp hung from a scraggly rope. It flickered a few times, then went out. Just when he was afraid they were losing power, it came back on.

"Phew..."

Just then, the three of them felt the ground beneath them rumble. The lights overhead swished violently back and forth, and a pickaxe resting nearby on the wall of the mine fell over onto the ground.

"What the--?! An earthquake?" Dawn asked, looking down at Ashes.

After a few moments the shaking stopped. Lucas stood up straight, shrugging.

"I dunno. I don't think that was an earthquake, though..."

Taze shivered, stepping behind Dawn and Lucas as if he was afraid something would pop out and attack them.

"Then what was it...?"

"GRAAOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AHHHH! What the hell is THA-" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence, and was cut off and pushed to the side of the tunnel by Lucas.

The ground had started to rumble again, this time ten times more violently than before. An ear-splitting scream rushed past them.

Dawn opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground with Lucas and Taze on top of her. A large rocky tail -- most likely that of an Onix -- slithered past further down the mine.

The three of them just sat there, their eyes wide.

"Okay, I know I'm nice and warm and you love to be on top of me, but GET OFF ALREADY!" Screamed Dawn after several moments of Lucas and Taze not budging. She pushed them off of her and stood up, swiping dirt off of her arms.

"::Something angered that Onix,::" Ashes decided.

"No duh!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

Ashes's eyes flared, and he growled at her.

"::No, I mean... something -- or someone -- is here that isn't supposed to be.::"

"Maybe it's us!" Taze tried to make a run for the exit, but Dawn grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You're not goin' anywhere, buddy."

Ashes sniffed around the mine, then scampered back to the trio.

"::Yep. All the Pokemon are hiding right now. There are humans somewhere in here, too.::"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?!"

"::Uh... I'm an evil devil monkey?::" Ashes smirked, then ran off down the tunnel away from Dawn, who was threatening him with her yellow cylinder bag.

Lucas sighed, pulling Taze along as he chased after Dawn and Ashes.

"::You know, if you just kept me in my Pokeball, you wouldn't have to put up with me all the time!!::"

The three trainers and Ashes kept running through the mine, with no clue whatsoever as to where they were going.

"HEY! You three!"

The trio stopped dead in their tracks, spinning around to see where the voice had come from.

Standing a little ways down the tunnel was a pair of weird-looking people with cyan hair, which was styled into hideously short bob cuts. They were wearing silver outfits that looked like spacesuits, and had a pair of Glameow at their sides.

"Team Galactic," Lucas growled, glaring at them.

**8/End**

* * *

El oh el. No battles, once more. But they're in the next chappie. I cut this one short because... it was uber long, and I know some of you have short attention spans, so. MWAHA. The next chapter will be here VERY soon, though. I can promise you that! 

Oh, and just so you know, I would have made the Youngster one of your OC's, but nobody gave me one that was an annoying pervert. -sob- :)

Reviews would be lovely! -cough-thepersonwiththe50threviewgetssomethingspecial-cough-

:D


	9. Showdown in Oreburgh Mine!

**turtlefreak**: Aw, not even a vote? D: -puppy eyes- Anyway, Dawn and Lucas fluff comin' up in future chapters. And whoa. You are like... almost psychic. Because I almost nicknamed Psyduck Fip. Which is close to Flip. But I changed it. XD  
**Lord Pyro**: Okay, cool! -takes notes about Rika- Thanks! -pokes Psyduck- Interesting, indeed.  
**MelodyStar:** Yay! I added that part just for you. hehehe. Thanks for the review, again! Whee!  
**Phyllis:** Dang! You missed 50... but you still get shinies! Yay!  
**animecupcakes:** Mwahaha. Perverted people equal funny. Hehe.  
**AIACP**: Where would the world be without perverts? Where? hahaha. Team G is dumb, dumb I say! XD  
**Bobobo:** Erm, no... -googles it- Oh, I see. Well, I've never watched it before. Should I?  
**Dagzahhhh**: Yayy! You're reviewer 50! YOU GETS LOADS OF SHINYS! YAY! The Pervert returns, and he'll be in a couple more chappies after this, too. :3

Thanks for the reviews, again! -cookies-

VOTES ARE STILL OPEN! I didn't get any new votes, so if you want to know the standings, go back a chapter. XD

Enjoy this new one! It's... ridiculously insane.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Showdown in Oreburgh Mine!**

"Team Galactic? Who're they?" Taze asked quizically.

Dawn smiled. "No idea. Hi there, weirdoes!" She waved enthusiastically over at the Galactics as she took her PokeDex out and scanned the Glameow.

"W-What?! This is no time to use stupid little TOYS!" One of the Galactics shrieked. It was a woman who looked around twenty.

Dawn shook her head. "Do you really expect people to take you seriously when you're running around with ugly haircuts and stupid outfits?"

"Well…" the female Galactic trailed off, shrugging. "I DON'T KNOW! It's just our job!"

The male Galactic sighed, looking over at his partner. "We don't need to waste our time on these kids, Cleo. Come on, let's go. We're not done with our mission yet."

"Right, Bernie." Cleo nodded.

The Galactics ran down another pathway, out of sight from Dawn, Lucas and Taze.

Taze blinked. "What the…?"

"Come on," Lucas said, running after them as he released Starly from her ball.

"::What do you want THIS time?::" she asked impatiently.

"Go after those blue-haired people. You're faster flying than we are on foot, so you'll be able to see what they're up to." Lucas grinned, patting Starly on the head.

"::Yeah, yeah. I'm on it.::" Starly flew swiftly through the mine after the Galactics while our heroes followed.

The bird Pokemon led the trio down another tunnel to a giant open space in the mine. There was a staircase that led down to what looked like a…

"Party?!" Dawn gasped when she saw the thousands of people crowded around tables piled with gems and ores.

"No, more like a festival," came a voice from behind them. The trio turned to see a young man with crimson hair, wearing a red hardhat with a light built-in on the front. He grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Who are you?" Taze asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm Roark. This is my mine—"

"Roark? Like, the Leader of the GYM Roark?!" Lucas grinned widely, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down there…" Dawn raised her eyebrows, grimacing at him.

"Yes, THE Roark." Roark chuckled softly, then looked out at all of the people, who appeared to be in a state of confusion.

"So… why are you up here and not down there?" Taze looked around for Starly, but she was nowhere to be found.

The Leader sighed. "Oh, I was just looking for the idiots that have been angering the Onix around here… have you seen them? Pretty hideous, with blue hair…"

Dawn nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Yeah! The ones with nasty haircuts and spacesuits?!"

"Yeah, them."

"I sent my Starly looking for them," Lucas murmured, searching through the crowd for his Pokemon.

"::EEEEK! HELP ME! ME NO LIKEY MEOW-MEOWS!!!!::" A horrible screech emitted throughout the entire mine, echoing off of the walls. All of the people screamed, covering their ears.

Starly flew over the heads of the people, and Lucas spotted the two Glameow right on her tail.

"::These friggin psychos can jump HIGH!::" Starly shrieked, ascending higher up into the air.

"Hold on, Starly! I'm coming!" Lucas called, releasing Piplup from her ball.

Roark's eyes flashed over to a table where numerous Pokemon fossils were being displayed. The two Galactics were inching closer to the table by the second.

"Hm. So that's what they're after."

"The fossils?" Taze questioned.

Roark nodded, watching Lucas run out into the crowd with Piplup to help Starly.

"Yes. Team Galactic must be after the fossils. That's what I just said! ARE YOU DEAF?!" Roark smiled then, sweatdropping. "Sorry… heh, heh."

Dawn's eye twitched. "Psychoooo…"

"… And?" Taze asked.

"Those are fossils of extinct Pokemon. If resurrected, the Pokemon can be brought back to life. They are said to be extremely powerful Pokemon. Duh."

"Like, Legendaries?" Dawn asked.

"Not quite. I have one of the 'fossil' Pokemon myself, so I stand by the fact that they're powerful. But they aren't THAT powerful."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you stop the Galactics?!"

Roark wrinkled his nose. "There are about four Onix the Galactics have already angered. When Onix are angry, they are basically more susceptible to destroying anything in its path. So, naturally… if we got in the way of the Galactics, the Onix would sense more danger and would probably go after us, too. And cause total chaos."

"And… all these people out there. That could spell trouble." Taze gulped.

"Precisely."

Dawn perked up. "Hey, we would be willing to try and stop the Galactics. I mean, if you can get all of the people out of the mine, we can take them on. We could even help calm the Onix down!"

Roark looked down at Dawn, a grin forming on his face. "Mwahaha. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Heh. Then what are we waiting for?" She looked over at Ashes, who was on the staircase, watching Lucas, Piplup and Starly battle the Glameow.

"Oh. Looks like Lucas has already gotten a headstart."

"Come on then!" Taze grabbed Dawn's wrist and led her down the stairs into the heart of the festival, releasing Pokey and Eneru as he ran.

"Whoa, Taze… this is so unlike you!" Dawn giggled.

"Wha..?"

"I mean, you being brave and all. You usually say no to this kind of stuff."

Taze grinned, shrugging. The crowds of people spread out and made a path for he and Dawn as they ran toward Lucas.

"Ashes, Ember their asses!" Dawn shouted, pointing to the two Glameow. Her eyes swerved through the crowds, trying to locate the two Galactic goons. They weren't over at the table with the fossils anymore…

She gasped when she saw all of the fossils missing.

"Those bastards…"

Dawn ran off to find the Galactics, and Taze stayed with Lucas to fight the Glameow.

"Eneru, Tackle the one fighting Piplup! Pokey, use Razor Leaf!"

The Shinx charged at the Glameow that was fighting Piplup, who had just finished a Bubble attack, and pinned it to the ground while Starly swooped down and Pecked it. Pokey shot his sharp leaves into the air, slashing the Glameows and scaring them away.

Ashes dashed out of battle after Dawn after he had fainted one of the Glameow with his Ember.

Roark surveyed the battle from above the staircase, smirking.

"Hm… these trainers may have what it takes! Very good. Very good indeed. And that black-haired girl… she has nice legs… ohhhh yeah, baby. Mmm, mmm."

Dawn spotted the two Galactics over at a giant table piled with Honey. Roark had already announced to everyone to start evacuating the mine, and there were barely any people left around.

"All right, Ashes, jump on top of them and let's take those fossils back," she whispered up to the Chimchar, who was perched on top of her head.

"::Heh. Right. Fresh noobs, comin' right up!::"

Ashes leapt off of Dawn's head onto Cleo's, slashing down at her hands. She dropped the Honey she had been trying to steal and frantically swiped at her head to get Ashes off.

"Damn you! Stupid devil monkey!"

"Hey, give back those fossils you took!" Dawn demanded, jumping onto Bernie's back. She hit him over the head with clenched fists until he pushed her off of him.

"Never! Mwahahaha!" The Galactic snapped his fingers, and instantly, three gigantic Onix slithered out into the open area, screeching loudly.

"GROAHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh, snap." Dawn grabbed Ashes's tail and pulled him toward her, snatching the bag that held all of the fossils out of the Galactic's hand. She dashed over to Lucas and Taze, who were standing near the fainted Glameow.

"RUNNNN!!!" Dawn screamed, sprinting underneath the staircase for shelter. One of the Onix dove for her and missed, smashing into the staircase. It began to crumble on top of Dawn, who jumped out from under it just in time.

"Dawn!" Lucas shouted worriedly, looking over at her. "Piplup, Bubble on the Onix over there. Starly, return."

Taze shook nervously, recalling Eneru. He knew the Shinx had no chance against the Onix, but Pokey, on the other hand…

…Had a great advantage.

"Pokey, team up with Piplup! Use Razor Leaf!"

"::All right! Time to die! Yay!::"

A tornado of leaves shot out from the Turtwig, spiraling at a deadly speed toward the Onix. They slashed away at the giant rock snake, draining its energy thanks to the grass-type advantage.

"::Take this, you dirty serpents!::" Piplup launched a fatal stream of bubbles at the Onix, who screamed up and fled out of the mine as soon as it had been hit.

"::Ha, ha… Piplup kills stuff with bubbles! Funny… bubbles!::" Ashes laughed, quite delusional, and Dawn promptly returned him to his ball.

"You'll do me no good in this battle," she muttered, taking out Psyduck's ball and enlarging it.

"Hm… two more Onix to take down, and then the Galactics, too. Psyduck, you're my only hope!"

Dawn threw Psyduck's ball out into the middle of the chaos, and the yellow duck emerged, rubbing his head and screwing his eyes shut.

"Psy…"

"Okay, now go do something! Uh… Water Gun? Do Psyduck even learn that?" Dawn rubbed her chin in thought.

"Psy…?"

"Yeah! Use Water Gun on that Onix!"

Psyduck held his head, screwing his eyes shut even more. He didn't budge.

"PSYDUCK!!!!"

"Psyyyyy!"

"You will OBEY MEEE!!!!"

"PSY!"

"PLEASE?!"

"Psy."

"I'M BEGGING YOUUUUU!!!!" Dawn gave Psyduck the best puppy face she could manage, but he just began to cry.

Lucas and Taze came running over to Dawn just then, while Pokey and Piplup were battling the Onix.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, stopping inches in front of Dawn.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Stop worrying about me so much, ya weirdo."

Lucas grinned. "Stop pretending you don't like it."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Mwahahaha!"

"Ew. Anyway." Dawn turned back around to Psyduck, who was still standing there with his back to the Onix.

"PSYDUCK!!! USE WATER GUN NOW!" Dawn shrieked, pulling at her hair.

Psyduck blinked at her and cocked his head to the side.

Pokey and Piplup had just fainted the second Onix thanks to their grass and water-type advantages, but they were getting tired. Dawn watched as they panted, trying to dodge the last Onix's rocky tail.

"Where did the Galactics go?" Taze asked, looking around.

"Oh, Ashes and I kicked their asses. Don't worry, we got the fossils, too." Dawn pointed over to the heavy sack lying near the crumbled stairs.

"ROAOROAOROARO!!!" The last Onix screamed after being hit by Pokey's Razor Leaf, then retreated into the depths of the mine like his buddies.

"::We… we did it!::" Pokey pranced over to the trio and Psyduck, Piplup twirling around in the air behind him.

"::We taught those ill-mannered fools a good lesson today.::" Piplup nodded.

"Good job, guys," Lucas said, returning Piplup to her ball. "Now have a good rest."

"You too." Taze recalled Pokey in a flash of red light.

Dawn sighed, looking over at Psyduck.

"Psyduck… please do something! PLEASE! You're uber cute, but if you never do anything, then you're pretty much USELESS TO ME!"

"Psyyyy!"

"Fine. Um… I'll give you a super-cool nickname if you just show me ONE trick!" Dawn grinned widely, clapping her hands.

Psyduck nodded, and the next thing anyone knew, Lucas was floating in the air. A bright blue aura glittered around him.

"AHH! What the hell?! GETMEDOWNFROMHERE!" he yelled, punching the air.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS AWESOME! Nice Confusion attack!" Dawn squealed in delight, giving a thumbs-up sign to Psyduck.

Psyduck nodded, and then Lucas fell five feet to the ground, landing right on his bony butt.

"Ow." Taze snorted, trying not to laugh, and Lucas glared at him.

Dawn laughed loudly. "Psyduck… I gotta admit, that was CLASSIC. You now get a nickname… hmm… ummm…. How about…. BUWANTE!!!! Wante for short! Innit cute?!"

The girl scooped up Psyduck, and he nodded, quite confused.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

The trio turned to see Roark descending what was left of the staircase. He took off his hardhat and winked at Dawn, who gave him a freaked-out look.

"You three did a spectacular job." He nodded at them, and then took the bag of fossils from Dawn. "You not only got the fossils back, but you also saved the lives of EVERYONE IN TOWN! Yay. And you taught those Galactic goons a lesson."

"Damn right we did." Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway. I would like to invite you three to take my brand-new Gym Challenge. The Gym was just remodeled last week, and nobody has taken the new challenge yet. For the grand opening, I'd like you three to be the first contestants."

"Really? YAY!" Dawn hopped up and down excitedly.

"Cool," said Lucas.

Taze smiled.

"Yes. I'll be looking forward to it…" Roark grinned in that freaky child molester kind of way, looking into Dawn's eyes.

"UHHHH. HEY, LOOK! ITSA PERVERT!" Dawn pointed at the Youngster they had met earlier, who was running down the mine toward them.

"Hey dudes! Hey, babe," he said to Dawn, who promptly slapped him in the face.

"This is my recruitment dude slash stalker slash helper, Perry Young," Roark said, patting the Youngster on the head.

Perry nodded, rubbing his cheek in pain. "Thanks for the formal introduction."

Lucas stifled a laugh. "Wait. You mean…"

"… his name is Perry Young? FOR REAL?!" Dawn finished, laughing uncontrollably.

Roark nodded, not quite understanding what was so funny.

"Hey, what's wrong with my name?!" Perry asked, sticking his tongue out at Dawn.

"Perry Young, the perverted youngster! HAHAHAHA!! PERRY YOUNG! PERVERT! YOUNGSTER!! GET IT?!" Dawn ran through the mine toward the exit, laughing like a madwoman, tears streaming from her eyes.

Perry sweatdropped. "Damn. Now I'll never have a chance with her."

Roark grinned. "Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Taze's eyes widened, looking from Perry to Roark.

"Uh… nothing! MWAHAHA!"

Roark fled into the mine then, waving his arms around like a weirdo.

Like he was.

Lucas and Taze sighed in unison, running after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Perry called, slowly jogging after them. "Why am I always the one left behind?"

"::Cuz you ugly! You ugly! You ugly!::" Starly chanted from inside her Pokeball.

"Yeah, yeah. That's enough." Lucas rolled his eyes.

**9/End**

* * *

Next time on VoD:tSL... _Our heroes take the new Gym Challenge. But what kind of insane things are in store for them? And WHY must there be so many perverts everywhere? Will Dawn ever get a break? Answers coming next time... dun dun dun!!!_

Stay tuned. Any reviews would be wonderful!


	10. Roark, Perv of Stone

**Hi**: Um, thanks for the vote. I'm counting yours and 'fgt's as one, because you posted the same message and you're probably the same person for all I know XD  
**AIACP:** Yay, chocolate pie! Thankies!  
**Wait.What**: Glad you like pervy Roark. Yeah, I checked out your chappie, but it was messed up so I haven't reviewed yet XD  
**bobobo:** Mwahaha. Everyone is a pervert at heart... okay, maybe not. I'll check out One Piece! Thanks!  
**turtlefreak**: Yes, poor Dawn... she never gets a break.  
**meme**: Yay, you're back!  
**Phyllis:** SHINIES?! WHERE?! AHHH! XD Yay I like skits!  
**animecupcakes**: Haha. glad I could make ye laugh. Thanks for the great review, as always. :D  
**LordPyro:** HAHAHA. That's a good idea... -jots down ideas for Crashah Wake-  
**MelodyStar:** Hey! I'd love to have your OC. Awesomenesssss. LOVE THE PERVERTS! Mwahah!  
**CRI:** Hahaha. Glad you like the pervs. XD Thanks for the idea for your charie! I'll work it in.  
**DAGZAHH:** Hey, sorry I didn't beta your new chappie... i kind of forgot about checking email, and got caught up in stuffs. I just noticed you'd sent it to me today. Eep.To make it up to you I'm giving you a trillion shineys. :D

-cookies for everyone- YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT. -tears of joy-  
Okay, enough of that. Current standings.  
Taze-6  
Dawn-5  
Lucas-3  
Ooooh! VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'TPLZ YAY. Hehe. On with the chappie. This Gym arch will last about 3 chappies, maybe two. Anyway.

Oh yeah, want to know something weird? When I was trying to think up a name for the pervy youngster, I totally didn't make the connection with his names until after I'd done it. I was just like... hmm. I'll name him Perry. Random. And um, a last name. Oh, my science teacher's last name was Young. Let's go with that. And when I made the connection... I waslike... WOW HAHAHA. I am amazing. XD ANYWAY!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Roark, Perv of Stone**

"::Buwante... Wante… kinda like Wanta. Hey… Wanta Fanta? Don'cha wanna, wanta Fanta?!.::"

Ashes giggled, running in circles around Dawn's feet and Buwante as they walked to the Gym that morning.

There were townspeople outside, doing their chores and whatnot, unlike yesterday. The trio had returned their bikes after they had 'saved' the people down at the mine, and had managed to persuade Perry to leave them alone.

Buwante looked at Ashes blankly. "Psy?"

"What's he saying?" Dawn asked, glancing down at her two Pokemon.

"::He says... he loves me and you smell like poo!::" Ashes giggled, slapping his butt.

"...Why do you have to be so EMBARASSING?!" Dawn sighed, tears running down her cheeks anime-style.

Lucas shook his head, rolling his eyes. They turned a corner and went around the block, and the Gym came into view.

"You do know that Perry will be here today, don't you?" he said.

"OF COURSE I KNOW!" Dawn yelled, clenching her fists in rage. "He only reminded me FIVE THOUSAND TIMES!!!"

Lucas sweatdropped. "Sorry... heh. Just wanted you to be prepared when he tries to look up your skirt--"

"AHHHHHH!! DON'T REMIND ME OF THOSE HORRORS!"

Taze frowned as they neared the Gym. He opened the heavy glass door and the trio stepped inside. Dawn, who for some reason always had to have Ashes or Buwante out of their balls -- in this case both -- stomped in, and her Pokemon followed, yelping as the door closing on their butts.

The Gym was dimly lit and had a rocky interior. There were random boulders on the dirt floor, and a fan was blowing in the corner, sending clouds of dust wafting through the air.

"Okay, where is everyone?" Taze asked, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Dawn growled. "HEY, PERVERTS, WE'RE HERE!"

Suddenly, Perry the Youngster's blue-capped head poked out from behind a boulder.

"Yeah, I knew that," he said, grinning freakishly.

"Eew?! How? You... STALKER!" Dawn shrieked.

Perry sweatdropped. "Just come over here. I'll show you." He waved the trio over to the boulder. They cautiously walked over, wondering what kind of trick he might have up his dirty little sleeve.

The Youngster pointed to the back of the rock he was crouched behind. There was a TV screen built right into it, showing the now-empty entrance of the Gym.

"...What's the point of that?" Lucas asked.

"Hiding is just cool," Dawn answered, nodding firmly.

"No, actually..." Perry trailed off and pushed a button to the side of the screen. The video footage started to rewind itself, and a few seconds later, Perry pushed the button again.

The TV began to play, and the trio saw themselves walk into the Gym. The angle of the camera suddenly changed, and was now pointing up into the air.

The trio walked forward, and Dawn's legs stepped in front of the camera.

"NOOOO!!!!" she wailed, attempting to cover the screen. Perry pushed her aside, laughing maniacally.

The camera zoomed up Dawn's skirt, revealing pink undies with... with--

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" the girl said, slapping Perry in the face. "SICK!" She punched him in the stomach, and tackled him to the ground. "YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE SUPERIOR GENDER, WHATSOEVER!"

"Ow—oof – gwaa – KWEKK!!" Perry spat as Dawn continued to pummel him.

"You—are – the—lowest—of—THE LOW!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

Suddenly the lights became brighter. Dawn, Lucas and Taze looked up to see Roark standing in front of a rocky tunnel none of them had noticed before.

"Oh, great. The other pervert." Dawn grumbled, pushing Perry away from her, and stood up, patting the dust off of her legs.

"Good morning," Roark said, nodding to Lucas and Taze. His eyebrows went up when he got to Dawn and he grinned smugly.

"I'm glad I don't know what you're thinking." Dawn forced a cheery smile onto her face.

Roark clapped his hands together, flicking a strand of red hair out of his eyes.

"Anyway! Thank you three for coming here today. You should feel very privileged to be the first ones to try out the new Gym Challenge."

"Yeah, what exactly IS the challenge?" Lucas asked.

"We'll get to that later," Roark said. "First of all, I'd like to say that you are very brave for accepting this challenge—"

"Why would that make us brave?" Lucas narrowed his eyes. "It's just a Gym…"

Roark rolled his eyes. "I know, but I just say stuff like that to get you nervous! OKAY?! JESUS! ANYWAY."

The Gym Leader looked over at Perry and nodded. The Youngster stood up and went into a door on the other side of the room.

"Where's he going?" Dawn watched him as he closed the door behind him, locking himself inside.

Lucas looked amazed. "You actually care?"

"NO! It's just a question, you nitwit!" she stomped on the Lucas's foot, and he yelped, holding it in pain.

Dawn smiled innocently back at Roark. "You were saying?"

"Yes." Roark cleared his throat, his eyes locked with Dawn's the entire time he spoke in his 'seductive' voice. "Perry's just going to set up the Challenge. I suppose I should explain things now, shouldn't I?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I just asked that before—"

"YOU ARE INFERIOR!" Roark shouted, glaring at Lucas. "This is my Gym, and there will be no questions asked."

Roark smiled widely as he walked over to the trio.

Taze looked worried. "Pervert AND psycho…"

Dawn nodded hastily, her eyes wide.

"So. You must complete the Challenge in order to battle me, as you know. What is the challenge? Well, this is a rock-type Gym, and I love mining, so what did I do? I put two and two together! The challenge involves mining your way out of a tunnel."

"Mine out of a… tunnel?" Taze blinked.

"Yes. You'll be given very sharp pickaxes, so don't do anything stupid, either." He looked at Lucas.

"Ooh! Pickaxes! Are they shiny?" Dawn squealed.

Roark nodded. "Extremely shiny. Anyway, there are loose chunks of rock in the tunnel, and it's up to you to find them and locate the switches behind them. Those switches will open up a door and you will be taken into the next room of the mine tunnel, and you must continue to mine your way through until you reach the final room, where my battlefield is situated. Any questions?"

Dawn raised her hand.

"Um, yes. Will we be having all of our battles today?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention another thing!" Roark snapped his fingers, completely ignoring her question. "There are lots of traps hidden in the mine, and if you set one off, you will probably get killed."

"Wow, THAT'S reassuring…" Lucas glanced over at the tunnel, his eyebrows knit.

"HEY, DUDE!" Dawn shouted, fuming at Roark. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Roark got down on his knees, taking Dawn's hand in his. "Yes, my love?"

"Just ANSWERMYQUESTION!" Dawn ripped her hand out of the Leader's, smoke practically flying out of her ears.

Roark smirked. "Yes, your Majesty. Your BATTLE will be held today, yes."

"Wait. Battle?" Taze was tired of asking questions. Why couldn't Roark just tell them everything now?

"Yes. Did you really think I was going to battle all THREE of you separately? No, that's way too much work. So, I will battle the three of you as if you were one trainer. Three rounds. And to decide who fights me first, I've installed a point system to the mining challenge."

"What kind of point system?"

"Well, every time you set off a trap or do something stupid… even SAY something stupid, you will gain or lose points. Perry will be monitoring the three of you from that room over there, and he will be awarding the points."

"I wonder who's going to win?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"So what happens if we get the most points?" Dawn asked.

"You get to battle in the first round. And the first round is always the easiest, since Leaders tend to use their strongest Pokemon last. And there's no time limit in the mine, so take your time. You can use one Pokemon each, but you'll have to use that Pokemon in the battle against me as well, so choose wisely." Roark pushed his glasses up his nose. "Any more questions?"

Taze raised his hand.

"—Good. Now, take your places at the line over there in front of the tunnel." Roark pointed across the rocky room.

The trio obeyed, situating themselves in a line behind the white line painted on the ground.

"Please don't die!" Roark smiled cheerfully, waving at them. "Okay. On your mark, get set, go. Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." Roark sighed as the trio ran off into the dark tunnel.

Ashes's tail flame lit the area, and Dawn recalled Buwante as they jogged through the tunnel.

Lucas was in the lead, and every time Dawn tried to pass him, he'd cut her off.

"Hey! I want to lead, you big fat—"

Lucas halted, causing Dawn and Taze to run right into him. They had come to a dead end, and a large iron door was preventing them from moving on.

Taze spotted three pickaxes lying to the side, and he picked one up.

"Well, guess we better get started," he said, letting Pokey out of his Pokeball.

"::Yay! Uh… where are we?::" the Turtwig asked. Ashes jumped on his back and started to slap his head.

"::Whee! Hey noob, whas' happenin'?::"

Pokey's eyes narrowed into slits. "::Hey, what the hell are you doing?::"

Ashes gasped. "::You said HELL! …Do you even know what that means?::"

Blushing, Pokey said, "::Oh… uh, not really. I just overheard Dawn talking to Lucas this morning, saying something like, 'I hope you get run over by a rusty motorcycle and rot in hell with all the perverts like Perry and Roark'--::"

"MONKEYS! LOTS OF THEM! FLAMING DEVIL MONKEYS!" Dawn started to sing at the top of her voice as she swung her pickaxe around carelessly.

"What-- what the hell is wrong with you?!" Lucas ducked as the pickaxe barely missed his head. "Are you trying to murder us all?!"

Dawn smiled, flicking her black hair out of her face. "No, only trying to lighten the mood a little. I'm tired of making death threats. So let's sing a song!"

Taze sweatdropped as Dawn flung her pick into the wall. She tried to pull it back, but it didn't budge.

"Ehh? What?! It's stuck." She pulled harder, putting her foot to the wall.

"Move over, genius." Lucas sighed, pushing her out of the way. He lightly jiggled the pick out, and handed it to her. "There. Try not to be too idiotic from now on, please. And don't be careless. We could have set off a trap—"

"Um. Guys?" Taze looked around worriedly. There was a beeping sound coming from somewhere…

**10/End**

* * *

Haha, sorry if it was lame. As always, review and you get yummy cookies. 

Thanks for reading guys! Toodles!


	11. Roark, Perv of Stone: Part Two

**Wait.What**: UM MAYBE XD  
**meme**: Yes, Dawn is a psycho. And yeah, only one vote per person.  
**MelodyStar:** hahahaha, that's awesome. FANTA YAY! Thanks for the OC! She sounds cool. I'll work her into the Volkner part.  
**animecupcakes**: The secret of Dawn's undies might never be revealed... mwahaha. And I don't really know how many chapters it'll be. At this rate, around 100. But maybe (probably) more. xD  
**Phyllis**: PEANUT BUTTER! WHOO! I like that too! DO YOU HAVE OREOS? 8D  
**Kefka666**: Hahaha XD  
**bobobo**: The first fan character will be introduced in chapter 13. THAT IS A PROMISE. XD  
**Dagzar**: -bilions of ice and shineys- :D YAY!

Hey everyone. VOTING IS STILL OPEN, just ta let you know. So please vote if you haven't. The contest is in chapter 13. And the first fan character will be in that chapter, too. WHEE!!

This is probably the shortest and crappiest chapter ever. But I blame it all on school coming soon and stuffs. Review anyway, though, so I don't become all sad. D:

ENJOYS.

* * *

**Roark, Perv of Stone: Part Two**

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"Oh, great. I must have set off a bomb!" Dawn laughed, poking the place she had stuck her pick into.

Lucas's eyes went wide, and he pushed her away from the chipped rock on the wall.

"You idiot! You're going to set off a trap!"

Dawn got pushed into Taze, and he backed into a wall, setting off yet another trap.

"Now there's more beeping noises," the blond said softly.

"Great. Just great. Who's the idiot now?" Dawn sneered, sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

"Fine, you go ahead and act like a two-year-old. In the end, you'll just be screwing yourself over. Perry's watching us now, and he subtracts points for everything _stupid _you do. You're probably in the negatives by now—"

"Yeah, I know, GENIUS. I'm not THAT dense!"

"You're acting like it."

"Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"Why do you have to be so damn stupid?!"

"How DARE YOU--!"

Suddenly, the traps in the walls began to activate. Thick black smoke shot out of a crevice in the wall, engulfing the trio. The other trap went off at the same time, and hundreds of bubbles flew through the air, hovering around them.

"Gah! I can't see!" Dawn flailed her arms around, popping nearby bubbles.

"Just try not to breathe," Lucas said through coughs as he crouched to the ground, holding his nose closed. Dawn and Taze did the same.

The three trainers squinted through the murky smoke, and it faded slowly but eventually. The bubbles popped on their own while they waited for the smoke to clear. As soon as the conditions were normal, Lucas stood up and grabbed his pickaxe.

"Just let Taze and I do it," he said to Dawn, inspecting the rocky walls for anything suspicious looking.

"Well, those traps weren't _that_ bad." Dawn sighed, slumping down with her back to the walls next to Ashes.

"Yeah, Roark said we'd die if we set one off…" Taze murmured.

"He only said that to get us scared." Lucas rolled his eyes, and he broke off a medium-sized rock with his hands, dropping it on the ground next to Dawn. There was a button of some sort built-in to the wall, and he pressed it. The iron door opened, and Lucas grinned satisfyingly.

"Huh." Taze followed Lucas into the dark tunnel, leaving Dawn behind.

"GET BACK HERE! Don't leave me! Something will come out and attack me…"

Dawn got to her feet, but the iron door suddenly clamped shut. She and Ashes stood there, eyes wide, as thoughts of what could have happened to them had they been walking through the door when it shut raced through their minds.

"::We're screwed.::"

"Shut up." Dawn pounded on the iron door, screaming for Lucas and Taze. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?! This isn't funny!"

Taze's voice was heard from the other side of the door a few moments later.

"We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I guess you were just too slow," Lucas's voice taunted. "Now you'll be disqualified for not even completing the challen--"

"SHUT UP! ……You dirty bastards!" Dawn clenched her fists, signaling for Ashes to follow her back through the tunnel in the direction they had come from. "I'll show you..."

Taze raised his eyebrows. "What's she planning to do?"

"I don't really want to think about it at this point. Come on, let's get out of here," Lucas said as he released Piplup from her Pokeball.

"::Eww, the floor is... dirty.::" She stuck her break in the air, turning her back to Pokey.

"::Aww, it's not so bad.::" The Turtwig smiled cheerfully.

"::Easy for you to say. You... plant thing. You probably take delight in rolling in mud.::"

Lucas looked at Taze and the Pokemon. "Okay, don't touch the walls. There are probably traps planted everywhere. Just inspect, and if you see anything suspicious, tell me."

"Why did they give us these picks in the first place?" Taze looked down at his sharp tool thoughtfully.

"Probably to give Dawn the chance to do something stupid. I bet Perry's laughing his ass off by now in front of his monitoring screen."

* * *

Dawn ambled out of the tunnel into the main room of the Gym. It was completely empty, and the fan in the corner of the room was still blowing dust through the air. 

"::Sooo... you gotta plan?::" Ashes asked.

Dawn poked her chin. "Mmmm... maybe."

"::You do know that I'll probably lose this Gym fight. And when I say lose, I mean, PHAIL. Horribly.::"

"Yeeeeeah, whatever." Dawn led the Chimchar over to the room Perry had gone into earlier, before they had started their challenge. "I think I have a plan for the match, though. So long as you cooperate."

"::I hope that plan doesn't involve me... uh, evolving.::"

Dawn smirked, rapping on the door. Clumsy movement could be heard from inside, and moments later Perry's face poked out.

"Hey, baby. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Yeah, let's skip the sappy crap. Just let me in there." Dawn tried to push the boy aside, but he gripped onto the frame of the door, refusing to budge.

"Sorry. This room contains some hardcore con-fi-den-ti-al shit." Perry nodded firmly as he started to close the door.

"What?! Let me in," Dawn growled, trying to crawl underneath him.

"As much as I'd love to be locked up in a tiny room with you, I'm afraid I have to say no--"

"Ashes, Ember this pitiful loser—"

"Okay, all right, you can come in!" Perry opened the door, looking around the main Gym room discreetly. "Just make sure Roark doesn't see."

Dawn and Ashes practically had to crawl on top of Perry to get into the crammed room. It probably shouldn't have even been considered a room. It was more like a closet.

Perry sat down in a swiveling chair in front of a computer. It was one of the newest models out. He opened a window on the screen and a video of Taze and Lucas was shown.

"This is live feed," he said, unpeeling a banana. Dawn craned her head to take a look. She couldn't even move anywhere the room was so crowded with books and other useless junk.

"What're they doing?" she demanded, turning the monitor to face her. "Can we hear what they're saying?"

"I wish." Perry took a bite of his banana, looking up at Dawn.

"Sooooo... what brings you to my humble lair?"

Dawn shot him a disgusted look. "Well, that iron door got shut before I could go through, as you know. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, technically you'd be disqualified, but..."

"BUT?!"

"_But_ I'd be willing to... make an exception, if ya know what I mean." Perry smirked.

"No, actually, I don't really WANT to know what you mean. You're creepin' me out, dude."

"::I suggest we run. Fast.::" Ashes tugged on Dawn's pink boots, but she didn't move.

"Aw, but you wouldn't be able to win your badge if you accept my offer. So whaddaya say, hotcakes?"

"If you EVER call me that again, I'll castrate you with my bare hands. But otherwise, I'M IN!"

Perry grinned. "Awesome. Great. All you have to do is--"

"::PERVERT ALERT!::" Ashes wailed, hitting Dawn's feet with clenched fists.

"--Make out with me!"

Perry promptly received a slap on the face.

"IN YOUR DREAMS! I should have expected this from a sick psycho like YOU!" Dawn stomped on his foot in rage.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Perry rubbed his cheek in pain, and Dawn turned, her hand going toward the doorknob.

"WAIT! I was just kidding! Yeah! Ha, ha... okay, here's the real offer."

Dawn turned around. Flames could practically be seen in her eyes.

"What?"

"In a couple of days, I have to go to Jubilife City. Pick up a shipment for the Gym, the usual stuff. Since you guys will be heading there anyway, I was thinking..."

Dawn blanched. "NO. Just... NO."

"Here's the deal. I sneak you into the battle room at the last second, so Roark doesn't see. And you let me come with you guys to Jubilife. Come on, it won't be that bad."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Pleaaaaase?"

"NO!!!"

"It's not like I'll be coming along on your entire journey! Just to Jubilife. And it kills me to say this, but then, I PROMISE I'll leave you alone.

... Forever."

Dawn's eyebrows went up a bit. A tight smirk formed on her lips. "Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, then. Just tell me what to do..."

**11/End**

* * *

Hahahha. Yeah. Sorry about the lameness and shortness. The next chapter should be better. And the chapter after that is MY FAVORITE CHAPPIE YET. So stay tuned... dun dun dun! 


	12. The Battle for the Badge

**Crystal:** hahaha, thanks. Don't worry, that's not even close to a flame. XD And I was thinking about some of the stuff you said before I got your review. To answer your questions... 1. yess, that will come into play soon, and have a bigger part in the story, I just haven't gotten to it yet. 2. Dawn USED to like Lucas. 2 years ago, I think.. 3. Taze's dad still is a psycho, and I know he's the battle tower dude, but I still made him a psycho. MWahahaha. Anyway, thanks for the advice. I actually agree with you, about it getting annoying, haha. But there are reasons Dawn acts the way she does and is so negative, but that will of course be revealed later. And Ima tone it down, too. XD But seroiusly, thanks so much for saying that.  
**lonewolf**: Okay, first of all, your character won't travel with the trio. And also, I'm kind of getting tired of everyone having the same pokemon, IE Lucario/Eeevee So don't be mad if I change what Pokemon your character has, kay? But thanks for the charie!

But seriously, Lucarios and Eevees are supposed to be rare, and if everyone has them, then... uh, that doesn't really make sense. XD

oh, one more thing... **CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. XD**

**j/ter**: Um, I have no idea who you are, and since you only left one word, your vote won't be counted. SorryXD  
**turtlefreak**: Thanks for the vote! Again, I might change your character's pokemon.  
**MelodyStar**: Hahahaha, yes, but I had to make Perry come along with them, for reasons you'll see in chapter 13. Hehehe. Thanks for the review, as always!  
**AIACP**: Yay! Cookies! whee! Aw, your favorite fanfic? -blush-  
**animecupcakes**: Aww thanks! Ah your reviews always make me happy, haha. Don't worry, I don't think you're a pervert... mwahaha XD  
**Phyllis**: YAY OREOS! LOVE. -updates-  
**kefka666**:XDDDDDD

Taze-6  
Dawn-6  
Lucas-3  
**This is your last chance to vote**! Because the contest is NEXT chapter! So vote if you haven't, please. I can't have a tie, now can I? XD

-cookies-

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle for the Badge**

* * *

"::I'm sick and tired of this. We've been in here for an hour already! Will I ever see the light of day again?::" Piplup pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, dramatically falling backwards into Pokey. 

"::What were those words again? The ones Dawn always says to Taylor and Lucas? Oh yeah! Shut up. ...…….Please.::" Pokey rolled his eyes as he followed their trainers through the dark tunnel.

They had already been through about five phases of the mine, yet they still weren't out of the tunnel.

"::……..Are you nervous...?::" Pokey asked Piplup quietly.

She gave him a surprised look. "::Nervous? For _what_?::"

"::The battle, of course.::"

Piplup snorted. "::Of course not. I have nothing to be nervous about, after all. You and that... devil monkey _thing_ know very well that I am the best battler out of the three of us.::"

"::Oh. Right. Sorry.::" Pokey blushed.

* * *

I watched Lucas from the corner of my eye as we walked through the tunnel. Lucas was so… serious about all of this. And before, when he had blown up and Dawn, he'd kind of scared me… 

…. Well, I couldn't blame him. There had been several times today alone I had wanted to hit Dawn over the head with a rusty sledgehammer.

But still…

I didn't know Lucas very well, but I could tell that there was some reason—other than the fact that Dawn always argued with him – that he didn't like her.

Dawn hadn't always been this hard to get along with, believe it or not. I remember, back in the good old days, when Dawn and I could play all day and I wouldn't have suffered a single head injury.

But ever since that day in the third grade…

she had been cold and heartless towards...

...well, everyone.

I remember it very clearly.

She had been over at my house for a few days, because her mother was out of town at a Pokemon contest, and her father was too busy with his work to be able to take care of her.

Heh. …Some father.

Anyway, Dawn told me that she needed to run over to her house to get her playing cards.

…She had told me her dad taught her how to shuffle that night. And she wanted to show me.

She had been so excited about it, too.

_"Taze, Ima gonna run over to my house for a second, 'kay? I'll be right back! If your mom comes in and asks where I went, tell her not to worry!"_

Her smile had been so… cheerful back then.

Not forced, like it was now.

I don't think I can remember a single time within the past five years I've seen her smile like she used to.

But ……….where was I?

Oh. Yeah.

She was gone for about an hour, and I began to get worried. I was about to go downstairs and ask my mom if she'd seen Dawn, when she came bursting through the front door, bawling.

My mom and I tried to ask her what was wrong, but every time we tried to comfort her, she'd push us away. She threw the deck of cards at the wall, and they all fluttered through the air, in what seemed like slow motion.

She cried for hours. Never did tell us what she'd seen at her house.

But she did keep murmuring about her father…

… and how 'horrible' he was.

She refused to go to school for an entire week. When her mother came back, she managed to drag her to class.

At recess, things got even worse.

I remember her beating the living snot out of every boy that even talked to her.

"_Stupid boys. They'll never learn. I hate them,"_ she'd say spitefully down at them, pinning them to the ground with a foot.

_"I hate them all."_

I was too shy to ever ask her what was wrong. I became scared of her, and after a while I couldn't even talk to her because I was afraid she'd beat me up, too.

But… one rainy day, when we were coloring a map of Sinnoh in class, and she said to me,

_"You know, Taze… you're different."_

I looked up at her.

_"…wha?"_

_"You're different from them all. You're not like other boys. I don't know, maybe it's just because you're my best friend, but…"_

She never finished that sentence. The lunch bell rang.

Sometimes I wonder what she was going to say.

But then I tell myself; she probably didn't even mean any of it, anyway.

Although…..

I do wish she'd smile like she used to……

* * *

Taze's thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over a stone in the middle of the rocky tunnel. He fell face first onto the ground, dust rising up around him. 

Lucas looked back at him warily. "Hey, be careful…"

The blond boy nodded, getting up to his feet. He started to brush himself off, but then the whole tunnel started to rumble. Chunks of rock broke off of the ceiling, falling down on the boys' heads.

"Crap," Lucas swore, looking down at Piplup. "Another trap."

"Pokey, Withdraw." Taze bent down and grabbed the Turtwig, placing him on top of his head. Pokey went inside his shell, creating a shield for Taze's head.

Larger rocks started to break off, and now stones the size of fists were raining down on them.

"What now?!" Taze yelled over the quake.

* * *

"Ugh. Stupid perverts…" Dawn growled, looking behind her shoulder. She had no idea where she was anymore. Perry had told her to go down this hallway, and then that one, and then there would be a tunnel or something, but she saw no tunnel. 

"Probably gave me wrong instructions on purpose."

Dawn turned another corner of the tiled hallway, and she finally spotted the tunnel entrance.

"Aha. C'mon, Ashes!"

The Chimchar bounded in front of her into the dark tunnel. This one was much larger and wider than the one she had been in before, with Lucas and Taze.

Ashes's tail flame dimly lit their path. They kept walking for a few minutes, in complete silence, Dawn glancing down at her Pokemon every once in a while.

She sighed. She was going to lose the battle for sure. Ashes was at a severe disadvantage, and she couldn't use Psyduck, because she's already used Ashes for the challenge.

Not that she'd be able to put Buwante to use, anyway.

"::There's a fork in the road,::" Ashes said, pointing a finger ahead of them.

Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"Gah, which way do we go?! Perry should have given us better instructions…"

Suddenly, Dawn and Ashes felt a rumble surge through the ground beneath their feet. They fell to the ground, unable to keep their balance.

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, landing around the two of them.

Dawn swore wildly, returning Ashes to his Pokeball. She tried to stand, but the quake was too violent, and she only fell to her knees once more, scraping them up.

"Help!" she called, though she doubted anyone would be around. She hoped Perry was watching this in his stupid little room, feeling guilty about it all.

"HELP!!!!!!"

Lucas and Taze looked at one another, their ears perking up.

"Dawn!" they said together, and sprinted down the tunnel in search for the girl, pickaxes in hand.

"::I-is she okay?::" Pokey asked, nudging his head out of his shell for a moment.

"I hope so," Lucas replied, looking down at Piplup. "Piplup--!"

The penguin Pokemon nodded, shooting hundreds of bubbles through the air. They enveloped the falling rocks, and they safely floated down to the ground as the trainers continued to run.

Finally, Dawn came into view as they turned a sharp corner in the tunnel. The girl was on the ground, helpless, as rocks poured down on her.

Taze looked up at the ceiling while Lucas ran towards her. A boulder twice the size of a human head was breaking loose, right above Dawn.

"Ahhg! Lucas—Dawn! Watch out!" Taze called, screwing his eyes shut in terror.

"::Oh, the horror, the horror!::" Pokey wailed, retreating back into his shell. "::I can't watch!::"

The boulder broke loose, tumbling down at Dawn. Lucas jumped at her, pushing her out of the way just in time. Just then, a powerful stream of water shot out of nowhere, throwing the boulder to the other side of the tunnel.

Dawn's eyes fluttered open to find herself lying on her back, with Lucas right on top of her.

Piplup was standing a few yards away, puffing her chest out triumphantly.

Lucas quickly got off of Dawn and stood up, offering a hand out for her. She took it and he helped her up.

"Uhh… t-thanks," she breathed, looking around dazedly.

Taze and pokey finally opened their eyes and grinned when they saw that everyone had come out unharmed.

"::PIPLUP!!!::" Pokey shouted, jumping down from Taze's head. "::You are my hero!::"

The penguin Pokemon blushed. "::Oh, err… don't mention it.::"

Lucas flushed furiously as well, when Dawn gave him a tiny smile, then walked past him, venturing deeper into the tunnel as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well? Are you coming? We're almost there, anyway. I can see a bit of light down there." she put her hands on her hips.

Lucas and Taze just looked at each other.

"Uhh… yeah."

* * *

_Some say that was the day our three heroes got over their differences and accepted each other. _

_I say, it was when Dawn finally stopped being an idiot._

* * *

"Bravo!" 

Roark appeared out of nowhere as soon as the trio emerged from the cave, squinting in the bright light cast down from above.

There was a set of bleachers to the right of the rocky battlefield, full of… people?!

Cheers erupted from the stands, and some people even stood up when the three trainers came into view.

Dawn's eye twitched. "What. Is. THIS?!"

Roark laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, since you saved the whole town yesterday, I thought I'd invite them to watch your battle. After all, you ARE the first ones to have completed the 'impossibly hard Gym Challenge.'"

"Yeah, except it wasn't impossibly hard." Lucas scoffed.

"::Hey, I saved Dawn's life! She would have died if not for me,::" Piplup squeaked from below.

"And I did… nothing." Taze sighed, hanging his head to the ground.

Roark noticed Dawn's scraped up knees. "Oh, poor baby! We're going to have to get you bandaged up, my love—"

"No," she growled dangerously, "I can take the pain."

"………Hm. Interesting." Roark smirked, and then snapped his fingers. "Perry! We need the results!"

It was hard to hear anything over the roars of the crowd. Taze looked over at the stands, and suddenly he didn't feel so well…

He never did do well in front of crowds.

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom?"

"No," Roark snapped. "Sorry, but we're starting our battle now." He snatched a piece of paper from Perry's hands and cleared his throat.

Taze groaned, and Perry grinned at Dawn.

"Okay, here are the results. Coming in first place, with 8 points, is Lucas." Roark nodded at him, and the giant scoreboard on the wall across from the bleachers lit up, displaying Lucas's trainer card picture.

"So Lucas will be battling first. Coming in second was Taze, with 5 points. And last was Dawn, with negative 11 points."

Lucas burst out laughing, and Dawn hit him over the head.

"Anyways!" Roark shoved the paper back at Perry, grinning widely at the three of them. "There are news people here today, so you better not make yourselves look like complete idiots. Okay? Okay. Let's get this battle over with."

Taze gulped. Sweat started to form on his brows, and it dripped down his burning face.

"Oh god… oh god…"

The three trainers were sent to their trainer box, and then the referee put up his flags.

Lucas stepped forward, and Piplup jumped in front of him, puffing out her chest.

As soon as Roark was on the other side of the battlefield, the cheers died down. Everything was deathly silent…

"Let the battle…

…..

… BEGIN!"

Roark threw his first Pokeball out, and a Geodude emerged in a flash of red light.

The scoreboard now showed Roark's picture as well, with Geodude's under it. Piplup's picture was under Lucas's, which was now accompanied by Taze's and Dawn's pictures.

"Geodude, start this off with a Rock Polish," Roark said coolly. The crowd cheered once again.

Geodude did flips in midair, and its body started to become rounder and sharper.

Taze frowned. "If Geodude is faster than Piplup, this could be bad news…"

"What're you going to do?" Dawn asked Lucas.

"Just don't worry." Lucas growled. "Piplup, Water Sport the ground!"

Dawn's jaw dropped. "Are you STUPID? What good is that going to do?!"

Lucas grinned as Piplup shot bursts of water into the air. They plopped down onto the ground, splattering in the dirt and creating a muddy surface.

Roark chuckled. "I don't know what you're doing, but it looks like a pretty stupid plan. Geodude, move in on the Piplup and Tackle it."

"Piplup, try and dodge--!"

Too late. Geodude was much too fast for the penguin Pokemon. Piplup got bashed across the field, headfirst into a giant boulder.

"::How.. how dare you!::" Piplup jumped to her feet, glaring at her opponent.

"Piplup, Bubble it!"

"Geodude, dodge and Tackle it again."

Piplup shot a stream of bubbles out at Geodude, but it lowered itself onto the ground, dodging the attack easily. The rock Pokemon hovered back up, ramming into Piplup like it had done before.

"Ah, crap." Taze covered his eyes.

"Hurry, think of something!" Dawn yelled. "The stupid Geodude's too fast—"

"I have a plan," Lucas told her, keeping his cool. He had to win this. Not only were hundreds of people watching, it was his first gym battle. To lose would be embarrassing. "Piplup, Bubble on the ground."

Dawn and Taze watched with interest, as Piplup shot her wet spheres to the ground, which had already been dampened by the Water Sport. The dirt became even more muddy and sticky.

Roark grunted. "Geodude, finish it off! Tackle--!"

"Piplup, jump up and Pound it to the ground!"

As Geodude advanced, Piplup jumped into the air, spinning and smacking the rock Pokemon to the muddy ground at the last second. Mud splashed up, and Geodude sat in the stickiness, unable to move.

"We gotta act fast," Lucas mused. "Piplup, hurry! Bubble while it's immobile!"

Piplupp's bubbles enveloped Geodude, popping around him and soaking up his energy.

Roark swore silently. "Geodude, return. I gotta say, Lucas, that was a nice trick. But I'm only warming up. I hope you three are ready for the next round."

Lucas grinned, as Piplup jumped back towards the trio happily.

"::I am AMAZING!!::"

"Yeah. Great job." Piplup jumped up into Lucas's arms, and Dawn grinned.

Lucas turned to Taze. "You're up next."

He nodded. "R-right…"

Taze stepped forward, and Pokey went out onto the battlefield shyly.

The referee started the round, and Roark released one of the hugest Onix Taze had ever seen.

He gulped. "Pokey, R-Razor Leaf!"

Roark rolled his eyes. "You really think you'll win this battle by just shakily shouting out commands? Onix, Bind."

The rock snake moved at a surprising speed toward the turtle Pokemon, and Pokey's razor sharp leaves slashed across its rocky body, with less potency than Taze would have hoped for. Onix shook the attack off and constricted his tail around Pokey, who squirmed around hopelessly.

"::Ah!::"

"P-Pokey…!" Taze knitted his eyebrows, calling out for his Pokemon…

… Pokey was so… helpless.

"Withdraw!"

Pokey retreated into his shell, trying to guard himself as much as possible. But Onix's sheer power was too much. Pokey's bones rattled as his shell cracked.

"Crap!" Dawn yelled. "Taze, do something! Hurry!"

"I… I…" he looked over at the crowds. They were probably laughing at him by now. He couldn't think of anything, his mind was cloudy. All he could do was watch his Pokemon get hurt…

"Taze, if you come out here with hardly any confidence at all, you will never win. You have to have faith in yourself, AND in your Pokemon if you want to win a battle like this." Roark's words cut through his heart like a knife to butter.

"I…" he breathed.

"So let me ask you this:

Are you a trainer?

…Or not?

….……….……………..Onix. Finish it."

With one last clench of the rock snake's tail around Pokey, the grass Pokemon had gone through enough. He limped out of his shell, swirls in his eyes.

"Roarrrrrhg…." Onix released his grip, and Pokey fell to the ground.

"This round goes to the Leader, Roark!" the ref shouted.

"Shit." Dawn took in a deep breath, watching Taze as he hurriedly returned Pokey and ran toward the exit, searching for a bathroom.

"Should we go after him?" Lucas asked, watching him as he exited the arena.

"…… Nah. Let him go."

Dawn stepped into the trainer's box calmly, gripping Ashes's Pokeball in her hand.

Lucas turned to her. "You know you have to win this round, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Got a plan?"

"Not exactly," she replied, throwing Ashes's ball out onto the field. The Chimchar emerged, doing flips enthusiastically.

":What kind of noob am I up against today, huh? I'm ready for ANYTHING!::"

Roark shook his head, snorting. "Good luck, Sweetie."

He threw his ball out, and a tall, dinosaur-like Pokemon came from the ball, roaring menacingly down at Ashes.

"::Oh snap.::"

"Cranidos!!!!!" Roark shouted.

The crowd went wild. Dawn looked out at her Pokemon with determination.

"We can do it…"

"Can you?" Roark smirked. "You are at a severe disadvantage, Hotcakes—"

"I told you to never call me that again."

"Fine. Cranidos. Focus Energy to start."

"Oh no you don't! Ashes, Taunt!"

Ashes waved his finger cutely at Cranidos, who roared savagely, stomping his foot into the ground.

"Hah. Now you can only attack." Dawn winked at Roark.

"No matter. I'll still obliterate you. Cranidos, HEADBUTT!"

"Is that any way to talk to a lady? Ashes! Dodge and Leer it!"

"::Take this, rock head,::" Ashes spat rolling to the side as Cranidos charged at him. A pair of red, glowing eyes appeared in front of Ashes, glowering at the rock Pokemon and lowering its defense.

"Tsk, tsk. You still can't win, Dawn. Cranidos has too high of a defense. A petty Leer attack will do nothing."

Dawn growled. "Whatever, at least I'm not giving up. Ashes, Ember!"

"Pursuit, Cranidos."

Before Ashes could even attack, Cranidos vanished into the shadows, smirking maliciously.

"What the--! Where'd he go?!"

Lucas looked up at the scoreboard worriedly. "He's probably right behind Ashes. Watch out!"

Sure enough, as Ashes was looking around confusedly, Cranidos appeared right behind him, smashing him across the battlefield.

"Let's get this over with quickly. I don't want you to be too traumatized when your little Ashes is too weak to even stand." Roark laughed heartlessly.

"STUFF A SOCK IN IT!" Dawn yelled. "Ashes! Get up and let's try this again. Emb—"

"Take Down."

Ashes scrambled to his feet, but just as he rose, Cranidos was about to body slam him.

"Shoot."

Ashes felt his bones crush as the heavy rock Pokemon smashed down onto him. His body writhed in pain, and he screamed helplessly.

"::GITMEOUTTAHEEEEERE!!!!!!!::"

"Crap. …. Ashes!" Dawn called out, her eyes softening as she looked at her weak Pokemon. "We can do this. Just… concentrate. We can't lose this! We just… can't…"

Ashes nodded, and it was then he knew what he needed to do. Cranidos stood and backed off a little as Ashes got to his feet, his body beginning to glow. White radiated from the chimp's body and he began to take a new form.

By now, the crowd had lost their mind.

"Ha, ha. You little devil monkey." Dawn grinned as the glow faded.

And Ashes was no longer a Chimchar.

Monferno rose, and he was now as tall as the Cranidos.

Lucas looked at Dawn, grinning. "He's a Monferno now. You know what that means…"

"… he knows the move Mach Punch." Dawn finished.

"And rock is—"

"—weak against fighting! ALL RIGHT!" Dawn punched her fists in the air happily. "ASHES! MACH PUNCH! Aim for the head!"

"Cranidos, hurry! HeadBUTT!"

Ashes was busy admiring himself in front of Cranidos.

"::Like my new sexy bod?::" He winked, his thick blue brow going up and down.

Cranidos growled dangerously.

"::I take that as a yes. EAT THIS, SUCKAH!::"

Cranidos started toward him, but Ashes jumped into the air, his arm glowing bright white. He lowered his glowing appendage, and in one swift movement, thrust it right on Cranidos's rock hard skull.

The move was powerful enough, and Cranidos lost balance, staggering backwards.

"Once more!" Dawn called, grinning madly.

"::HIII-YAH! I'm a kung-fu monkey, now! I OWN!::" Ashes executed another Mach Punch on Cranidos's head. The rock Pokemon's brain bounced around as he fell to the ground, his skull cracked and swirls in his eyes.

"The match goes to the challengers!" the ref shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly, hooting and hollering at the top of their voices.

Dawn jumped up and down and Ashes ran towards her.

"::Hey, aren't I hawt now?::"

"Extremely." Dawn rolled her eyes. "But seriously! You did good.

…. I'm…. proud of you."

"::Ew, I think I'm gonna be sick…::" Ashes stuck his tongue out playfully. "::You, saying something like _that_?! IT IS THE APOCALYPSE!::"

Lucas grinned, watching Roark as he came across the battlefield. Perry ran up too, carrying a case with three badges and three shiny disks -- TMs -- inside.

"Where's… Taze?" Lucas looked around, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Ah… it doesn't matter," Dawn told him, looking at the shiny TMs greedily. "We'll find him later."

Roark sighed. "Good job, you guys. And… tell Taze I wasn't trying to be too hard on him, all right?"

The Leader gave them each a badge and a disk, and they tucked them away in their bags for safekeeping.

"So, I guess this is goodbye…" Roark winked at Dawn.

"Erm, yeah. I guess so." Dawn inched away from him, slightly creeped out.

"But I'm still coming with you!" Perry said happily.

Dawn frowned miserably. "Right. Forgot about that for a moment there. Oh god, have mercy on my soul."

Lucas sweatdropped.

"So, I guess I'll see you some other time, eh?" Roark smiled at the two of them, and crowds of people started to gather around him, asking for his autograph and whatnot.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded, smiling.

_"Some other time."_

* * *

Lucas and Dawn found Taze in the bathroom, looking unusually pale and sick. 

"How ya doing?" Lucas asked, as they exited the gym together. Dawn handed Taze his badge and TM quietly.

"I'm.. okay."

"That's good." Dawn giggled.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?"

"Oh… nothing." She skipped around ahead of them down the road.

Lucas stopped, looking back at the Gym. "Oh, I know what she's so happy about."

"………"

"We forgot Perry."

"Ohhhhh."

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME! I can't believe you just left me back there with those rabid fans!" Perry screeched, sprinting after them out of the gym.

Dawn started to run as fast as she could down the road, looking back one last time at Taze and Lucas.

"Last one to Jubilife is a Magikarp!"

_And then she smiled. _

_A true, happy smile. I hadn't seen her do that in… I don't know how long._

_It was the real beginning of our adventure._

_And the beginning of many more things to come._

**12/END**

* * *

_Next time on VoD:tSL... What was Taze doing when he ran out of the gym battle? Will Perry be as annoying as everyone thinks he will? And who is that hawt purple-haired girl who's hitting on Taze? She looks familiar. DAWN ANGRY!!!! Dawn must win contest!_

_And don't worry, Dawn was NOT raped or abused. XDDDDDDD hahahaha (i luv yew Dagzar)_

Yep, the competition is the next chapter. What is it? STAY TUNED.

Seeyas! Reviews appreciated muchly.


	13. Firefly: Part One

Kyaaaaaaa!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for 100 reviews! -salutes- You guys rock! Keep 'em comin'! hehe.  
Aaaaanyway. Obviously, I've been extremely busy, and I'm sorry for not updating for a while. But hopefully this chapter will make up for that.

**Whispersoul:** Yay! New reviewer! THANKIES:3 -cookies-  
**MelodyStar**: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. I think it was my best so far! And yes, emotionalness is good... vedy good. HUMOR AND EMO-NESS FOR THE WIN!! And you get special prizes for getting the 100th review! -dances-  
**l33tmaster:** Yay! Thanks! Vote accepted. Glad you like it:D  
**Phyllis:** YAY OREOS. -chomp- yummy! Ooh, if you remember ideas for a gym challenge, tell me! I actually need ideas.. XD I have one for the 3rd Gym, but for the others I'm kind of stuck.. if you think of one for Gardenia's battle, I'd be glad to hear it!  
**Crystal:** Yush, I took your suggestions. What can I say, you give good advice. XD Thanks again!  
**Kefka:** What? He lost... XD Hahaha  
**Wait.What:** DRPEPPERGOODNESS. You are god!  
**bobobo**: Yay! -happy-  
**lonewolf:** ...Whaaa? -brain implodes- umm, okay! XD  
**CRI:** Don't worry, first come, first serve. :D  
**animecupcakes:** YUS, your reviews are like... SUGAR! They make me HAPPY! XD and OH MY GOSH. I hate the running rival on DP. He's so annoying. If Taze was that guy, I'd have to kill myself. XD YAY CAKES! -yum-  
**DAGZAH:** Ohya, I think I told you that you find out about Dawn this chappie, but it's actually in the chapter after this. OHWELLS.

Okay, I cut this chapter in two parts because it was EXTREMELY long. (9000ish words.) But I already have the other half done, so I'll post it in a couple days. PROMISE.

Enjoy! And review, as usual. It helps me a TON:D

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Firefly - Part One**

* * *

Our three heroes and Perry had arrived in Jubilife City the previous night after a day's worth of walking. 

It wouldn't have normally taken them that long to travel from Oreburgh through the short route to Jubilife, but Lucas kept getting 'sidetracked' as Dawn had said, in search of wild Pokemon to add to his PokeDex.

They had bickered the entire walk, while Taze and Perry stayed behind a bit, exchanging snickers and scared looks.

They arrived at the Jubilife PokeCenter late that night, and had rented the only unoccupied room.

It was tiny, with one bed, a bathroom with one sink, and a window that wasn't even big enough to stick your head out of.

Dawn had forced the boys to sleep on the floor, and she got the bed all to herself. After yelling at one another and making death threats the next morning to use the bathroom, they had grabbed a bite to eat at the cafeteria, healed up their Pokemon, and were on the road once more.

"So where did you say you had to pick up your 'shipment' at?" Dawn asked, looking over at Perry as she squinted in the already-warm morning sunlight.

"The TV Station. Yeah. I think so, at least." Perry's eyes zipped around with uncertainty.

"You THINK SO? Oh, god..." Dawn sighed and peered over Taze's shoulder at the map of Jubilife.

"It's just a couple blocks away," the blond boy said, pointing to a spot on the map.

Lucas looked behind his shoulder at the three of them, from his spot in the lead. "Anyone else feel like the city's kind of deserted right now? It feels weird... there aren't very many people..."

Dawn shivered, looking around at all of the shops and tall business buildings.

"I guess so..."

A chilly wind blew past, and Lucas turned a corner, following Taze's directions from the map.

"Hey, what's that?" Lucas stopped in his tracks, nodding ahead at a crowd of people in the middle of the street.

"Let's check it out!" Dawn said, running toward the mob of citizens. She and the three boys squeezed their way through and stood on their tiptoes in order to get a good look at what was going on in the middle of the circle.

Two Galactics were speaking to a man with white hair and a blue vest--

"ROWAN?!" Lucas called, pushing a little boy out of the way as he shouldered his way through the mob toward the Professor. Dawn, Taze and Perry followed closely behind. The people in the crowds whispered furiously, looking at them with interest.

Rowan turned around, his eyes growing wide when he spotted Lucas.

"Ah, Lucas! And Taze and Dawn!" Rowan grinned warmly, in that Santa Clause sort of way. The elderly man's eyes fell upon Perry, and then his face fell.

"And who is THAT?"

"Oh, it's a Youngster." Dawn nodded firmly, smirking over at the blue-capped boy.

"_IT_?!" he fumed. "I AM NOT AN IT! I am a BOY! No, a MAN!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough." Lucas rolled his eyes.

The two Galactics poked their heads over Dawn and Perry's shoulders, looking quite aggravated.

"Erm... excuse us, but we were trying to be evil. Could you please reschedule this little powwow and let us get on with our business?"

Taze looked the Galactics up and down, and instantly recognized them as the ones they had encountered in Oreburgh Mine.

"Hey! Those are the ones from the mine. What were their names again?" He stared at them in thought.

Dawn hummed. "Uhhhh... mmmm... Kermit and Bernard! No, wait... Tutankhamen and Bernie!"

The Galactics looked like they had just been punched in the faces.

Bernie slowly grinned. "She got my name right! Yay!"

The female looked less enthused. "Tutankhamen?!" she shouted. "It's CLEO!"

"Whatever, they're both Egyptian sounding."

Cleo thumped Bernie, who was doing a victory dance, over the head and reached for a Pokeball that was hanging from her belt. Looking up at the trio and Rowan, she said, "We're here to take the old man. You'll have to go through us if you think otherwise."

"Wait, you mean a battle?" Lucas grinned.

"Precisely."

Rowan turned to the three trainers as the crowd that had been watching slowly dispersed, giving them room to fight.

"I don't think these two are much of a threat, but still, be careful. If you lost, I think I'd have to murder all three of you."

"Why do they want to 'take' you?" Taze asked sheepishly, as he enlarged Pokey's Pokeball.

Rowan shrugged. "They're a new, shady association, as you know. They were saying something about using me to help them research Pokemon evolution."

The Galactics released their Glameow in front of Pokey and Piplup, then pulled Rowan away from the trio, suddenly starting to run down the streets of the city.

"HEY! I thought we were going to battle!" Dawn yelled, shaking a fist at them. "C'mon, Ashes."

The black-haired girl released the newly evolved fire chimp from his ball, and he ran after them with Pokey and Piplup.

"Mwahahahaha! Team Galactic never plays by the rules!" Cleo shouted, pulling Rowan along by the collar. "Glameow, make sure they don't catch up with us!"

The two Glameow leapt out at the trio and their Pokemon from what seemed like nowhere, shooting two circular pink beams out at the starters.

Ashes was hit by the Hypnosis attack, and dropped to the ground at once, in a deep slumber.

Dawn swore, running up to him. She looked up at Piplup and Pokey, who had managed to evade the inaccurate move.

Lucas growled. "Piplup, slow them down! Bubble!"

"Razor Leaf!" Taze called.

Dawn grinned up at Taze. He was displaying a bit more confidence than he had during the Gym Battle.

She knew he was very capable as a trainer.

He could probably even beat her, if he tried hard enough.

But that was the problem. He just didn't have enough confidence.

Pokey's deadly sharp leaves cut through the air, slashing both of the Glameow, right after Piplup's Bubble had hit.

Dawn scooped Ashes in her arms as she ran after Lucas, Taze, the Galactics and Rowan.

"Sorry, Ashes." She returned him to his ball in a flash of red light, then reached for the second ball on her belt.

"I hope this works..."

Dawn threw Buwante's ball out, and the Psyduck emerged, looking utterly confused.

"RUN!" Dawn yelled at him, and the poor little Psyduck waddled after her as fast as he could, but unfortunately, his small legs didn't carry him fast enough. Dawn left him in the dust as she chased after the Glalactics, Lucas and Taze.

Pokey and Piplup were firing more attacks, but the Galactics dashed behind a building and disappeared into the crowds, pulling Rowan along with them.

Dawn crouched down in the middle of the scarcely populated road, looking over at Buwante, who was still waddling toward her.

"Hey, 'Wante!" Dawn smiled, scooping him up in a loving manner as soon as he reached her. "Do you think you could use your…… uh, psychic powers or whatever to find out where the Galactics are?"

Buwante started at her blankly.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Or not. That's okay, buddy. C'mon, let's go find where they went to!"

The Psyduck nodded as Dawn raced down the road with him in her arms.

He kind of liked how she was so nice to him...

Even though he didn't really know what was going on.

Ever.

* * *

"Lalala!" Cleo hummed to herself as she and Bernie danced through the city, each with an arm around one of Rowan's wrists. "We're so good, oh yeah, oh yeah." 

"Yay!" Bernie grinned stupidly as he looked behind his shoulder.

"Hey, they're not following us anymore..." he mused.

Cleo smirked. "Good, we lost 'em. All right, let's go back to the truck. Where did we park it again?"

Bernie tapped his chin. "Uhhhhhhhh."

"Ew, you're drooling. Stop it."

"You two call yourselves evil?" Rowan chuckled, shaking his head with pity. "Puh-leeeease!"

Cleo brought a roll of duct tape out of her bag and slapped a piece of the gray stuff – which happened to match her outfit perfectly -- on Rowan's mouth.

"There we go. That'll shut you up, you stupid old man."

"Isn't he smart, though? He's like a .….. professor."

"Yeah, but don't ask me. We were just assigned this mission. I think the Boss was trying to test us and see if we really were serious about all this stuff. I mean, after we screwed up our OTHER mission at the mine..."

"Yeah, he was pissed."

Cleo shook her head. "What is his whole plan, anyway? Something about making a greater world...?"

"Nobody knows." Bernie sighed. "But who cares? Boss said we'd get rare Pokemon if we completed our missions… YAY RARE POKEMON!"

Cleo rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Hmm. Wait, why are we just standing here again? OH GOD! THERE'S THOSE DAMN KIDS! Quick, go inside--"

The blue-haired woman pushed Bernie and Rowan inside of the nearest building, the TV Station. It was one of the tallest buildings in the entire city, its large windows reflecting the sunlight in an almost blinding manner.

Meanwhile, Lucas, Perry and Taze saw a fleck of bright blue disappear through the doors of the TV Station.

"Ahhh... I think I saw them," Taze said, pointing toward the building.

Perry grinned. "Hey, the TV Station! That's where my shipment is--"

"Let's go!" Lucas broke out into a run as Piplup and Pokey followed. They had scared off the Glameow, and hadn't seen them for a couple minutes.

Dawn panted after them, still carrying Buwante.

Hey, he was heavy.

"Waaiiiiit!" she shouted. Passersby stared at her, raising brows, and she growled at them as she started toward the TV Station.

* * *

Apparently, running right into the TV Station wasn't such a good idea. Tons of people were loitering around in the main room, and everyone turned when they heard the loud entrance of the two Galactics. 

"Oh. Crap." Cleo turned to leave, but just then the doors swung open, hitting she and Bernie right in the middle of the foreheads. Taze, Lucas, and Perry stepped through the door and the Galactics fell backwards, unconscious. Rowan stepped out of the way, smirking.

Or... trying to smirk... it was kind of hard when his mouth was taped shut.

"Mrefeferrrrhhhh!"

"What?" Lucas stared at him.

"Mrreeeeeeeeee!"

Taze sweatdropped "I think he wants you to rip the tape off of his face," He said pointedly.

"Ah. Right. Well, hold on." Lucas grabbed the end of the tape and slowly started pulling it off.

"MREFFFFFF!!!!" Rowan shouted, tears rolling from his eyes, anime-style.

"OW! Damn! You're making MY face hurt!" Perry shook his head, stepping over the two unconscious Galactics. "Ya needta just rip it off, reeeally quick."

Lucas nodded. "Okay then..."

_Rrrrrrrriiiiip._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rowan screamed, clutching his chin and shouting obscenities. People in the Station gave him weird looks as he danced around painfully.

"GAH! IT HURTS!"

Lucas looked down at the piece of duct tape in his hand.

There were little white hairs stuck to it.

... Oops.

"Ah. Crap." Lucas laughed nervously, while Rowan felt his patchy beard.

"You messed up my 'do!" he wailed, running around, trying to find a mirror.

"Sorry!" Lucas growled. "…It's not my fault you have to have an ugly beard."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rowan shouted from across the room. "Did you just insult my manly ways?"

"..."

Just then, Dawn burst through the doors, almost tripping over the two Galactics.

"FINALLY. You guys just disappeared! Thanks a lot for waiting for me." She glared at Taze and Lucas, and Perry grinned at her in a perverted way.

She was about to sock the Youngster, but Rowan walked up.

Dawn's jaw dropped as she looked at his face.

"Wha... ah, heck!" She snorted, doubling over in laughter. "HAHAHAHAaaaa... That's classic... just classic. What happened?!"

Rowan looked over at Lucas darkly. "It's a long story."

"OH, MY! Do my eyes deceive me?" came a bubbly voice from the other side of the Station.

The trio and Rowan turned to see Lisa Hale, the blue-haired interviewer they had met in the Jubilife Toystore during their Poketch Campaign.

"Oh, great." Dawn rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I've interviewed you three before, no?" Lisa asked excitedly, shoving a microphone into Lucas's face. "Aw, is this your girlfriend?" She motioned to Dawn.

The girl's jaw dropped. "EW. No. No way, lady. I am NOT his girlfriend."

Lucas chuckled. "Whatever you say…"

"Don't listen to him!" Dawn yelled. "I AM NOT! NEVER!"

Lisa Hale nodded. "Too young for boys, are we?"

"No way! I just don't like the stupid ones." Dawn smirked, folding her arms and nodding.

"O-kee!" The interviewer rolled her eyes. "Let's just get on with it, then. SO. I just saw you three defeat these two criminals. Tell me about it! Oh, and I heard about your Gym match with Roark on the news! So exciting! The first ones ever to complete the new Gym Challenge in Oreburgh, that is quite an accomplishment, how does it feel to have your named etched onto the front statue forever and ever and ever--?"

The interviewer took a deep breath, staring at Lucas, Dawn and Taze with a huge smile plastered on her face as the cameraman ran up.

"We're live!"

"So TELL US," Lisa Hale said. "How did you manage to thwart these two ugly criminals? And tell us about the man they were trying to kidnap."

"Welllllllll..." Lucas looked over at Rowan, and the cameraman zoomed in on Cleo and Bernie's bodies.

"WELL," Dawn said, pushing Lucas out of the way, "we just have skill. 'Nuff said. It was a hard task, battling for one of our best -- and oldest -- friends and mentors, but we managed to save him. And he came out unscathed. Thankfully."

Lisa Hale nodded. "So who is that Youngster?"

Perry growled at her, folding his arms across his chest grumpily.

"Why am I always just the Youngster?" he whined. "I hate being 'the Youngster'..."

"Oh, he doesn't matter," Dawn said, grinning widely.

Perry's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Well, you said you hated being called 'the Youngster', sooooo... I just thought I'd demote you." She beamed.

"Oh, and--" Lucas started, but Dawn elbowed him out of camera view.

"Thankyouforyourtime!" Lisa Hale said quickly, turning around. "Mwahahaha... this is perfect... I will turn them into commercialized stars... yes..."

"What was that?" Dawn asked, quite freaked out.

Lisa turned around. "Oh, nothing! Hey, why don't you three... I mean, four... stay for karaoke night?"

Taze blinked. "It's not night..."

"Yeah, they just call it that, though. It's really fun, and it starts in... oh, two minutes! Hee, hee! Okay, then, have fun!"

The interviewer pushed Perry, Taze, Lucas and Dawn over toward a corner of the TV Station. Several trainers were all chatting around tables set up in front of a large stage.

Rowan stalked after them; quite annoyed he was left out of all the fun.

"Say..." Rowan started, creeping up behind the teens. "Have any of you caught... a... Clefairy yet? By any chance? ………Mayyyyybe?"

Lucas shook his head. "Sorry. We haven't even seen one."

Rowan's face fell. "Darn. Well... if you ever catch one, be sure to sent it to me via the PC system! I'll take very good care of it." He winked, nudging Perry in the shoulder.

The Youngster looked up at him. "Heh... heh...?"

"Hey, why are you acting all freaked out?" Dawn asked. "He's one of your kind, Perry. Rowan's still a pervert, just one of different sorts."

"Yeah! He's a PokePerv!" Taze said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at him, and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

Dawn keeled over, and Lucas was laughing so hard he started to choke on the air.

"BAHAHAHAAA! Taze… that was…. Great! So random! YOU ARE MY IDOL." Dawn said between laughs.

Rowan's eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Damn kids.

"Well, I really must be going," Rowan announced, after everyone had finished laughing at him. "I have ... things to do. You three should call me up sometime on a videophone, if you ever need to ask me any questions or anything. I'll be available any time."

"Bye, Rowan!"

"See ya."

"Bye, PokePerv!" Taze waved happily.

"...Whatever." Perry rolled his eyes.

"Remember, watch out for Team Galactic! Oh yeah, we still need to wake them up and take them to jail... hehe, yay!"

Rowan bounced away, and just then, the lights in the karaoke corner dimmed.

An unusually tall, thin man took the stage, tapping the mic. "Hello? HELLO! Welcome, trainers, to the Friday Night Karaoke in the Karaoke Corner! I'm your host, DJ Mack. Tonight's theme is... Cheesy Love Songs! That's right! Now first thing's first, get in your lines!"

Lucas, Perry, Dawn and Taze looked around confusedly as the other trainers happily scurried everywhere, eventually standing in two straight lines.

DJ Mack strode over to the middle of the room. "Come on, you stupid kids! I don't have all dayyyyy."

"What are we... doing?" Lucas asked as DJ Mack came up to them. He took Taze by the shoulders, pushing him into one of the lines next to a few girls.

"That's right. Girls right here, boys over there."

Taze looked up at him, blushing furiously. "I'm a boy!"

"Yes, uh, what was that?"

Taze frowned, slowly walking over to the boy's line. "I'm not a girl... I'm not..."

"ALL RIGHT!" DJ Mack shouted into the mic. "Everyone in their right places? Now's the time we choose partners! Please, boys and girls in groups of two, ONLY! YES, I AM TALKING TO YOU, Billy and Joey."

Two Bug Catchers sighed, and all of the other trainers laughed good-naturedly.

"Now, choose your partners! Go get 'em, boys! And girls, just try and look cute!" DJ Mack said, snickering into the mic. "…God, I don't get paid enough for this job..."

All of the boys squinted into the line of girls. Dawn waited patiently, smiling cutely. She was watching Lucas, secretly hoping he would come over and choose her…

But... ... wait, WHAT?!?!

He walked over to a chubby girl with dull brown hair, grinning in that kind way of his.

Dawn's face burned with fury as she watched him lead the girl over to a table.

"Damn you," she spat, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, maybe Taze will come and save me..."

She looked around the dimly lit room, and spotted Taze sitting by himself at a table.

Being a loner, as usual.

"GOD!" Dawn shouted, glaring at him. "I'm going to be stuck with some loser!"

"Hey, baby."

Dawn looked up.

"Oh, god no... NOT YOU!!!"

Perry smiled. "Aw, come on. You're the last girl left. What am I supposed to do, be partners with a chair?"

"...Yes. And what do you MEAN, I'm the last girl?!" Dawn frowned, then looked around at all of the girls – they were already starting to sit down at tables – to see if it was true.

"Sorry..." Perry muttered.

Dawn gasped, short of breath. "This can't be happening..."

"Come on, sit down... it'll be okay... don't have a cow."

DJ Mack was on the stage again, blabbering into the mic. "Now come pick your songs! You know the drill, just line up behind the TV Screen. And you can't choose the same song as anyone else, so if you want a good one, you better get up here quick!!"

Perry stood up. "C'mon, Dawn! Want to win this?"

Dawn smirked. "Hell yeah."

They went up to the TV screen to pick their song. Perry didn't know Dawn very well, but he knew already that she would never back down from a challenge.

* * *

Lucas had chosen to be partners with a pretty but chubby girl with long mousy brown hair. Her name was Mel, and he had already discovered that she had a strong liking for... candy. 

She grabbed a handful of chocolates that were in a bowl in the middle of the table and unwrapped them boredly.

"So... have you ever done this before?" She asked, fluffing her hair. She popped one of the chocolates into her mouth, yawning.

"Nope. You?"

"Yeah. Me and my friend Ma-- I mean, Plum... ...we come here pretty often."

"So you live around here?"

"Oh, no. We live in Veilstone."

"That's pretty far away." Lucas mused.

Mel shrugged. "Yeah, but I come along with her when she needs to come here."

Lucas wanted to ask why this 'Plum' needed to come to Jubilife TV Station so often, but he decided he might have sounded nosy. He sunk back in his chair.

"So is your friend here?"

"Yah, she's over there. The one with the purple hair." Mel pointed a few tables away.

Lucas nodded, glancing casually over at her. He took a double take however, when he saw none other than Taze sitting next to the purple-haired girl.

"Hey, she's sitting with my friend!"

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, I travel with him and ... this other girl."

"Ah. Girlfriend?" Mel smirked.

"No way." Lucas stuck his tongue out. "... That's cool, though. I mean, that she's sitting with him. She seems to be trying to make conversation with him. ...He's kind of shy."

"Oh, so is she!" Mel laughed heartily.

Lucas looked at her confusedly.

"Well... usually." Mel went quiet, unwrapping more chocolates.

There was a brief awkward silence. Lucas coughed, and Mel made unnecessary noise with her candy wrappers.

"...Say, do you think you could get me a drink?" Mel asked, breaking the deadly silence. "The refreshment table is over there." She smiled warmly, and Lucas nodded.

"All right..."

"Just water, please. Oh and... extra ice?"

* * *

Taze

* * *

I had been sitting alone, trying not to attract attention to myself, when _she_ came and sat down by me. 

I hadn't been expecting it at all, but she smiled at me and sat down, setting a bunch of yarn on the table.

I had looked away embarrassedly, wishing I were invisible. Wishing she hadn't seen me sitting all by myself like a loser.

It wasn't really my fault I, though...

Or was it?

I had never really been outgoing.

Never could ask girls out. Couldn't even ask them if they got the same answer for the homework as me in school.

They were just so... different, and scary, and pretty.

Especially this girl.

…But that isn't the point.

She had extremely long shiny violet hair, and was quite skinny. She was short too, and at first I thought she was around ten years old.

...That was until she set me straight.

"Uh... how old are you?" I'd asked, after we had been talking for a few minutes.

She laughed in a melodious way. "Oh, I'm fourteen. I look like I'm ten or something, don't I?"

I felt really stupid.

"Don't worry, I get asked that a lot. A bunch of people mess up on my age."

I nodded, and I actually just then realized that Plum had a white bandage across her nose. I didn't want to seem rude for staring at it, so I quickly looked across the room at Dawn.

She looked like she was having the time of her life.

...Not.

"Oh, were you wondering about my band-aid?" Plum asked suddenly. I turned my head to look at her, blushing furiously.

Crap… was it really that obvious I had been staring?

"Oh, uhh…"

"It's okay." She smiled. "I got my nose pierced a couple weeks ago, but it got all infected and nasty. So I have to wear this for the time being. It probably looks stupid, huh?"

I nodded absently, looking at the bandage. It was kind of cute…

"Oh, shoot! Too much information? I'm sorry, I kind of do that a lot…" Plum sighed, looking down at her knitting. Yarn in almost every color imaginable was overflowing from her tote bag.

I wondered what she was making… it was green… nice color… maybe a scarf…

I looked back across the room at Dawn. Perry was trying to make her laugh, but she looked ready to punch him in the face.

As usual.

Plum finally said something. "So you're a trainer?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I nodded, and I saw her looking at my Pokeball belt. I wished I'd had more than two Pokemon...

"Cool! Me too. Have any badges yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah... I have the Oreburgh one... got it a couple days ago."

"OH!" Plum snapped her fingers, grinning. "You're the one that's traveling with those other two trainers, right? I heard about how you beat Roark on the local news. Impressive stuff."

"Uh... thanks." I felt my cheeks flush, and I turned away so she couldn't see.

Gah... this sucked.

"I guess we should go pick out our song, huh? All the good ones will be gone if we don't go now." She set down her knitting and stood up.

"O…kay." I nodded and followed her over to the stage to pick out our song. While we were doing that, DJ Mack was explaining the rules of the karaoke contest.

We were to each use one Pokemon while we sang, to add cool effects to our performance. Three judges would be scoring us on our performance, and whoever wound up with the most points won a prize at the end.

I wasn't too excited about this all...

I couldn't sing worth a flying turd.

...But... I reminded myself to have more confidence in myself.

After what happened at the Gym...

With Roark...

I even promised Pokey and Eneru I'd make it up to them.

...And make them forgive me for being a horrible trainer...

_

* * *

_

_Taze ran into the bathroom, tears streaming from his eyes. He shoved his way into a stall and threw up his breakfast into the toilet without a moment's delay._

_"...Shit..."_

_He wiped his eyes, hating himself for everything. For being a wimp, for losing that battle, for hurting Pokey..._

_The blond looked down at his two Pokeballs, clutching them both in his hands, as he sat on the ground of the bathroom._

_He blinked, and more tears fell._

_Why? Why did he have to be this way? Why was he crying about something so STUPID? _

_Why the hell was he so damn weak?_

_"I-I'm sorry..." he whispered to the Pokeballs, his voice shaking. He swallowed, trying to stifle his crying._

'_I can't cry'... he thought. _

'_I can't'..._

_And he thought of Dawn, who was so strong, so brave, who was never scared of anything._

_...How he so wanted to be like her, sometimes._

_He looked up to her. Always had. He admired the little things about her, like being confident and always having a comeback or something smart to say in defense of herself._

_...Normally such things wouldn't really be smiled upon..._

_But Taze wanted those traits. He wanted to be able to communicate with people like she could._

_...Maybe he was just destined to always be shy. Maybe he was meant to always be a failure._

_And then he thought of what Roark had told him._

_... He just needed more confidence……_

_If Dawn could do it..._

_... Then why couldn't he?_

_"P-Pokey... Eneru.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Pokey, and I'm sorry I'm not a great trainer."_

_"::Aw. Don't say that, Taylor. You're a very good trainer,::" Pokey said weakly from inside his ball._

_Taze shook his head. "Don't say that! I'm not!"_

_"::Yes, you are...::" Eneru said softly. "::I mean, I believe in you. And I'm sure Pokey does, too.::"_

_"::She's right... we both believe in you. Isn't that enough? We know you're a really strong trainer. Remember that one time when we beat Dawn? Wasn't that great? I know we could have done very well today against that big Onix...::"_

_"::... we just need to try harder, perhaps,::" said Eneru._

_Taze nodded slowly, wiping his eyes frantically. A tear fell on Pokey's ball._

_"::Hey... you're making it rain in here.::"_

_Taze smiled weakly, laughing a bit. "I'm sorry... I really am. I'll try harder from now on, I really will. We... we can be great... can't we?"_

_"::Yeah! And I'll try harder, too. Eneru and I will work extra hard, won't we, Eneru?::"_

_"::... I suppose.::"_

_"::We love you, Taylor! Cheer up! ... You're my favorite trainer.::"_

_"::... Pokey... he's your only trainer.::"_

_"::Psh, whatever!::"_

_Taze smiled, then stood up._

_If his Pokemon believed in him..._

_...he could do anything._

_Together, they would become powerful._

_As their bond of friendship grew..._

_...**so would they.**_

* * *

Next part of the chapter will be posted in a couple days. Review equal love! -hugs all around- 


	14. Firefly: Part Two

**lonewolf:** haha, okay. :3  
**animecupcakes:** I love Taze too! -squee- And don't worry, your review was very sugary... I'm like, review-high now HEHEHE.  
**Wait.What**: -bows to da god- Hey, you never gave me any food this time... No cookies for you! mwahaha.  
**bobobo:** Aww, I want an Emmy! XD Thankies! LUFF.  
**Phyllis**: Hahahaha... I agree.. Sure, take him. Dawn's a bum. -sadness- and yay for chocolate!  
**Kefka**: MWahaha. Queen of angst. Yus...  
**DagZAHHH:** I wanna be hugged! hehe... -hugs- And yes, I added that ice thing just for you. HEHE.  
-cookies for everyone-

Dang, not very many reviews... -sad- ANYWAY. Next half of the chappie is HEEERE! Mel belongs to Dagzar, and... yeah, that's pretty much it. Review and you'll get lotsalove.

Ohwait, are these chapters too long? I need opinions, people! This chapter will last for a while though, so that gives you plenty of time to read and stuffs. UNTIL THEN! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Firefly - Part Two**

* * *

The competition had started, and a couple of Picnickers were singing a cheesy Backstreet Boys song. They were horrible singers, but nobody cared, which was a relief. Everyone sang along and clapped and whooted good-naturedly. Everyone was just there to have a good time. 

Lucas and Mel sat by themselves uncomfortably, waiting for their turn. They were set to go perform in about ten minutes, and they hadn't even planned out what Pokemon they were going to use for effects or anything.

Mel sat, looking at Lucas with a blank expression. She was sucking on an ice cube, and it made Lucas's mouth numb just watching her…

Finally she asked if he wanted to go sit at Taze and Plum's table. He happily agreed, so the two ventured over there.

"Mel! Hi!" Plum waved as Mel and Lucas sat down next to them. "And who is this?"

"Hey, May—uh… I mean…" Mel trailed off, looking at Plum nervously. "….May…… I go to the bathroom?" The brown-haired girl looked around nervously, fanning herself with her hand.

Lucas and Taze glanced at each other confusedly.

"Erm, just kidding!" Mel said, laughing loudly. "ANYWAY. This is Lucas." She pointed to him, then looked at Taze interestedly. "And that's…?"

"Taze," Lucas said firmly. "I told you before…"

Mel laughed. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot…"

"So what song did you guys pick?" Plum asked, knitting at top-speed.

Mel and Lucas looked at each other nervously, hesitant to answer.

"Uhhhmmm…… Heh, heh…"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't pick a song--!"

"No, no. We did! It's just… really… cheesy. There were hardly any good ones left!" Mel hung her head sadly.

Plum rolled her eyes. "Well, it IS Cheesy Love Song Night…"

"Yeah, but you'll see when we sing it. Oh yeah, we need to get going," Mel said, looking over at the clock on the wall. "We're on in like… well, soon."

Lucas nodded and stood up. "Hey, you guys should ask Dawn to come sit with you. Then you can all laugh at us together," he said sarcastically.

Plum looked over at Taze. "Dawn? Who's that?"

"………. _Her,_" Taze said, pointing to the black-haired girl and Youngster, who were, incidentally, making their way toward Taze and Plum's table.

Speak of the devil…

Dawn looked… to put it nicely, not very happy. At all.

Plum's eyes widened, and Lucas and Mel scurried away before Dawn and Perry sat down.

"Hey." Dawn narrowed her eyes at Plum, smirking. "You guys ready to _sing?_"

Taze shrugged. "I… guess. Oh yeah. Dawn, this is Plum. Plum, Dawn."

Dawn raised a brow, snorting. "Your name's _Plum_? Seriously?"

Plum nodded quickly. "Y-yes…"

"And what's _that_?" Dawn pointed to her knitting, sticking out her tongue, while still wearing that evil smile.

"It's… my knitting," Plum said softly, sinking a bit in her chair. She looked over at Taze, and he noticed she had just become much quieter and uncomfortable now that Dawn was here.

"Ah. So what are you knitting?" Dawn clucked her tongue in her mouth boredly, kicking her feet back and forth.

Perry sighed, shaking his head as he tried to pay attention to the people who were singing.

Plum picked up the green blob of yarn she had been working on, and showed it to Dawn.

"Scarves. I'm knitting a bunch of scarves for trainers to wear while traveling. I give them out for free."

"What? That's kind of stupid. It's not even cold," Dawn spat, glaring at Taze.

And suddenly, he felt like she was interrogating Plum, attacking her and making her feel uncomfortable just to spite _him_.

No, he _knew_ that's why Dawn was doing it. Just to tick him off.

"Dawn, it's for a good cause," he said quickly.

She waved her hand, laughing a bit. "Still stupid."

The blond breathed in heavily, feeling highly offended, even though it wasn't even him that was knitting the scarves. Plum had put her knitting away and looked on the verge of tears. She had craned her neck all the way around to look at the stage, where Lucas and Mel were getting ready to start their performance.

"Dawn, _what_ is your problem?!" Taze whispered fiercely, leaning over the table.

Dawn crossed her legs and arms coolly, kicking her foot around. "What problem? I don't have a problem."

"Yes, you do!"

"Shut up! I do NOT have a problem!"

Taze sighed. "…Please, just… leave us alone."

He stared at her until Perry got up and tapped her on the shoulder. Dawn kept eye contact with her 'best' friend until she was dragged off.

"Jesus, get your hands off of me!" Taze heard her yell at Perry over the music that had just began playing. Mel and Lucas were getting ready to sing.

Taze sighed, looking over at Plum.

"A-are you… okay?" he asked.

She nodded, still staring at Mel and Lucas up on the stage. She didn't say anything.

"…Dawn didn't mean any of that," Taze said. "She just gets… mad… sometimes."

He shrugged, and he wanted Plum to turn around and say it was okay, but she didn't.

He wanted to see her smile……

Taze shook his head, ridding his mind of the weird feelings he was experiencing.

"…You know, uh… I like your knitting…"

Plum laughed, then turned around to finally face him. He could see tiny tears in her eyes.

"Thanks…

…………… let's watch the show?"

Taze nodded, looking up at Lucas and Mel, who had taken the stage. Piplup and a Chimecho – Mel's – were standing beside them, getting ready to start.

"AWRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" Came DJ Mack's voice from the mic. He danced up onto the stage, adjusting his dark sunglasses. "Up next is Lucas and Mel. They'll be singing the cheesiest of the songs! The BIG CHEESE. Also known as, My Heart Will Go On! Also known as, the Titanic song! OKEY-DOKEY, let's give our fullest attention and cheer them on!"

DJ Mack moonwalked off of the stage and the music got louder. Mel was laughing as she began to sing her part.

"_Every night in my dreams… I see you… I… feeeeel you-PFAAHAHA…"_

The audience laughed, and Lucas started to sing.

"_Far across the distance—" he looked over at Mel, who was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. "—and spaces… between uuuuus…hahaha!"_

The two of them kept laughing, and Piplup was shooting bubbles across the stage, while Mel's Chimecho was using Confusion on them, making them float all around. It was actually a pretty sight, but unfortunately, Mel and Lucas sucked. Hard.

"UMM… WOW!" DJ Mack stood up suddenly, chuckling a bit. "Let's all help them finish the song, neh? OKAY, all together now--!"

Plum and Taze laughed, and Taze looked across the room at Dawn's table, only to see Perry sitting by himself.

Confused, Taze looked around in search of Dawn. He spotted her running out of the Karaoke Corner, looking extremely upset.

Maybe the most upset he'd ever seen her.

…….. Nah.

But Taze stood up and told Plum he needed to go find Dawn.

The crowd had now started to sing with Lucas and Mel, who couldn't stop laughing. Taze ran into the main lobby of the TV Station, but Dawn was nowhere in sight.

He went down a random hallway to see Dawn standing against a wall, glaring at the ground. She looked up when she heard footsteps, and turned her back to him.

"Leave me alone," she spat.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Taze demanded, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around.

"NOTHING! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Dawn tried to push him away, and was surprised to see he was stronger than she thought he was. He held her there, and she struggled, trying to escape his grasp.

"No! Just tell me, what is WRONG with you? Why did you just come over and start… _interrogating_ Plum…?! You made her cry! What kind of person _does_ that?!"

"I was NOT interrogating her!"

"…Yes, you were."

Dawn sighed, ripping her arms out of his hold.

"…Fine. Whatever. _Sorry_."

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say?"

"What do you WANT me to say?!"

"At least give me an explanation for all this!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION FOR?!?!"

"I don't know… why do you always have to be so mean? And hateful? And grouchy? Why aren't you just happy? … What happened to the Dawn… that I used to know?"

Dawn turned around, shaking her head.

Silence overtook the hallway.

…Dripping of water somewhere in the building…

And finally, Dawn spoke with a shaky breath.

"………She's … gone."

Taze just stood there, In the middle of the hallway, and they were silent for a few moments.

The tension was bouncing off the walls; unspoken words were being thrown between the two of them. It was eerily cold and silent, and for some reason it felt like someone had just died.

…_Lonely quietness…_

"…Oh…kay," Taze said softly. He turned, beginning to walk away.

He paused for a brief moment then, his back still turned on Dawn.

"…But just so you know… you've never told me."

Dawn flinched as the words reached her ears. She knew exactly what he was talking about…

…but she pretended she didn't.

Taze spoke again, and his words were icy against her ears.

"Whenever the old Dawn is ready to come back…

…I'll be waiting.

… Always.

Because I love her. _Everyone_ loves her."

* * *

_I guess I was just jealous. _

_No, not because I liked Taze or anything. God, I could never like him in that way. He's just my best friend. _

…_I guess I was just angry that I was left without a partner and had to be with Perry…_

_and …Lucas didn't pick me…_

_Hmph._

_And then Taze just all of a sudden gets all the attention from a girl with a frickin' BANDAGE over her nose, but is still much more beautiful than I could ever be…_

…_beautiful in every way that I'm not._

……_...and then…all I got was a stupid perverted youngster._

_God, life is unfair. But I learned that five years ago. Now that I think about it, that's kind of a long time. But it seems like just yesterday._

_I know I shouldn't take things so seriously. I shouldn't take games or competitions or even LIFE this seriously._

… _but I guess that's just how I am._

…_And you can't change things like that, can you?_

…………………_..No._

_Not really._

_At least that's what I've always told myself. That's what everyone has always told me. My mom, my dad, have always told me that people are the way they are for a reason. _

_I know when I changed. I know why I am how I am._

_But what if I don't want to be who I am?_

_What if I don't want to be so angry and jealous over stupid, petty things?_

…………

_How the hell can I change myself?_

* * *

When Dawn returned to the Karaoke Corner, Lucas and Mel had already finished, and a couple of Campers were singing. She looked over at the lineup and realized that she and Perry were next. 

"Crap."

She spotted him over at the table Plum, Taze, Mel and Lucas were sitting at, and sighed.

"Great…"

She trudged over there, trying to look happy. Everyone turned when they noticed her standing behind Lucas, shooting daggers at Perry.

"We… need to go, Perry."

The Youngster stood up, and to Dawn's surprise, Plum waved at her happily.

"Good luck!" she said.

Dawn grinned, quite surprised that she was being so friendly.

"…thanks."

"Yeah, good luck," Lucas said.

Taze and Mel nodded, and Dawn blushed embarrassedly as she and Perry scurried off to get ready to sing.

* * *

Dawn

* * *

As I walked away from the table, I got that feeling you always get when you think somebody is talking about you. That's what I hate about myself – sometimes I'm confident, but other times I'm so insecure and I can't read people and I just think that everyone is secretly talking, laughing, and pointing at me; but when I'm around, they pretend to be nice, even though they hate me. 

I released Ashes from his ball as Perry and I stood on the steps to the side of the stage. The Campers finished their song, and the audience cheered.

DJ Mack jumped onstage, spinning around in circles.

…He had way too much fun with his job.

"Up next is Youngster Perry and Trainer Dawn! Give them a WARM HAND, EVERYONE! WOO!"

DJ Mack pretended to fly off of the stage, and Perry, his Starly, Ashes, and I went onstage. The lights dimmed – just what I'd told DJ Mack to do for our song – and the music began to play.

I looked down at Ashes as I gripped the microphone, and he nodded, smirking. Perry stood beside me, and his Starly fluttered behind Ashes.

Ashes started to let out little puffs of smoke, while Starly flapped his wings slowly, causing the white smoke to flow past us as the song began.

A light turned on behind us, creating a – if I do say so myself – badass effect. I imagined our silhouettes being surrounded by the smoke.

Yeah. We rocked.

This version of the song wasn't very slow; it was more like a techno, dance version. Therefore, it was fast, and I didn't exactly sing all the words in the right places.

Eventually, I got the hang of it. I was here to win this, after all. I needed to win. To show Taze and Lucas and that stupid Plum girl that I wasn't just a bitch with a bad temper.

…To show them that I wasn't a joke.

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone… thinkin' of you till it hurts…"_

To my surprise, Perry wasn't a bad singer. At all.

He was actually pretty good. And it kills me to say that.

Blah.

The song progressed quite smoothly, and at the climax, after all of the smoke had been blown away, Ashes shot out sparks of fire that shimmered in the dim light.

"_And what would you say if I called on you now_

_  
And said that I can't hold on _

_  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day _

_  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone"_

As I sung the final words, I caught sight of Taze in the crowd. I wanted him to forgive me, to understand, but I knew that admitting things and saying sorry was hard for me.

… Though I wished it wasn't.

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone…_

………

_I'll be gone._

* * *

Dawn and Perry got the biggest applause by far of all of the contestants so far. Once they had bowed and filed out, it was Taze and Plum's turn to go get ready. 

"…Hey, that was actually pretty good," Lucas mused as he sipped a cup of orange juice. Mel was eating her candy and ice water again.

She nodded in agreement, chewing politely.

"We have to go!" Plum said, standing up suddenly. She grabbed a Pokeball out of her knitting bag and pulled Taze up out of his chair.

"…Ready?" she smiled.

"Uh… yeah!"

Taze grinned as he looked around the Karaoke Corner. He caught sight of Dawn coming toward their table through the crowd, and, distracted, tripped over the leg of Plum's chair, falling right into her and pushing her down to the ground.

"Gwaaahhh!"

The whole thing seemed like slow motion. Lucas stood up as soon as he realized what was going on, and Mel just watched with wide eyes.

Plum fell to the ground, and her purple hair completely flew off of her head.

Or should I say, _wig_.

"……Ah, shiiiii-talking pancakes." Mel sunk deep into her chair, hiding behind her glass of water.

Taze just stared at her, shocked to see that she had been hiding a full head of short pink hair under her long purple wig.

"…Wha--?"

Plum swore as she reached for her wig, frowning at Taze. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything.

"What's this all about?!" Lucas demanded.

Mel looked over at him with a guilty expression. "Uhhhhh…"

Plum sighed, standing up. She threw her wig on the table, then helped Taze to his feet.

"I'm… not who I said I was. My name's not Plum."

"Thank god!" Dawn sighed. She and Perry had just arrived. "I was starting to worry what kind of parents you had. Anyway, what in hell is going on?!"

Lucas glared at Dawn, who shut up promptly.

"It's a long story." The girl with pink hair sighed. "My name is really Maylene."

She sat down in her chair hastily, looking down at the ground.

Perry looked like he had just been faced with an extremely long algebra equation. "Wait… Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

"She's Maylene. Duh." Mel rolled her eyes. "You know… the Gym Leader of Veilstone City?!"

"……….."

Lucas, Perry, Dawn and Taze looked at each other confusedly for a few seconds, but then all three of their jaws dropped once they had comprehended this.

"Whoa…" Lucas breathed. "……….CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Dawn hit him over the head. "No, you sad little fanboy. Just sit down and be quiet!"

Maylene chuckled, then looked over at Taze. "Sorry… that I… erm… lied. It's just a thing I do every time I come here for an interview and it's Karaoke Night. I put on that wig and pretend to… be someone else. I just… want to feel like a regular kid, and if I ran around looking like Maylene, then I wouldn't be able to do that."

Everyone nodded slowly.

"So… that's why I made up Plum. That's why I wore that wig."

"…Well, this is kind of weird." Perry laughed nervously.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Well… that doesn't matter." Taze smiled warmly at Maylene. "C'mon. Let's go sing… err, in my case, _try_ to sing."

Dawn snorted, rolling her eyes.

Maylene nodded, then reached for her wig. Taze grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"…You don't have to wear it."

"But… if I don't, then people will recognize me…" Maylene said softly.

"I said, it doesn't matter." The blond grinned again, and his amber eyes met hers, and at once she understood.

The pink haired girl took a deep breath, then bravely set out through the crowd toward the stage.

"Good god," Mel commented, unwrapping another candy. "He's amazing."

"Wehhhhh?!?!?!" Dawn gaped, narrowing her eyes at the girl as her cheeks flushed. "What did you say--?!"

"I mean, he's amazing for getting her to do that. Maylene is… extremely shy. I wouldn't even be able to persuade her to go out in front of all these people while she's … well, herself."

Lucas and Perry nodded slowly, and Dawn smirked evilly.

"So… When Maylene is Plum, she feels like just another kid?" Lucas asked.

"Yup. She comes out of her shell when she has that wig on. When she's Maylene she feels like she always needs to do everything right. She has a ton of responsibility, and is always serious about everything, always very proper and committed to her job." Mel nodded. "It's nice… to have a bit of fun every once in a while… y'know."

"Yeah…"

Dawn suddenly felt a pang of regret for being so mean to Maylene.

"…She actually sounds pretty cool," Dawn admitted.

Lucas grinned like a dork. "WHAT?! Dawn just said something NICE! LOOK, EVERYONE! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Dawn growled, hitting him over the head. "Annoying bastard…"

Tears flew from Lucas's eyes, anime-style, but he smirked devilishly at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Look! They're gonna sing!" Perry pointed up to the stage, and everyone shut up instantly.

Taze, Maylene, Eneru and a Clefable – Mel explained to everyone that Maylene had gotten it as a Cleffa when she was a kid – were up on the stage. DJ Mack introduced them as being the last performance, then jumped off of the stage onto a random table in the crowd.

The music began to softly play, and Eneru jumped up on top of the light that was hanging above them. Her fur began to spark, and the light began to grow brighter.

Clefable waved her arms, and used Moonlight to bring every other light in the Karaoke Corner to the one below Eneru. Tiny glowing balls of light floated across the otherwise dark room, creating a firefly effect. The audience gasped in awe, impressed.

Maylene began to sing then, in her melodious voice. She was actually a very good singer…

"_If you need me, call me…"_

Taze cleared his throat nervously, and attempted to sing the next part, but it came out monotone.

"_No matter where you are…"_

Dawn had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and Lucas glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

Since Taze was a horrible singer and everything he belted out buzzed off the walls unpleasantly, the crowd began to sing along.

Clefable was still transferring the lights to the one Eneru was on top of, slowly floating through the dark room, and a strange peace arose between everyone as they sang along…

"_Just call out my name…_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry…_

'_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting' to you babe!"_

Dawn danced around as she sang along with the crowd, and their voices steadily grew louder as the song progressed and soon enough, the whole Karaoke Corner was completely dark except for Eneru's light that hovered above Taze and Maylene.

The two of them looked like they were having the time of their lives…

And so was Dawn, as Lucas was surprised to see.

She bellowed out the words happily, taking his arms and swinging them around with excitement; she really didn't seem to care what anyone thought of her.

She was just being a kid…

happy…

with no worries at all…

The climax of the song finally came. Eneru's fur sparked again, and she sent the balls of light floating back to their respective bulbs. The firefly-like forms danced through the room, gracing everyone with their beautiful, glowing presence.

Dawn and Lucas had ended up dancing together, and Dawn didn't even seem worried about dancing with an 'icky' boy or having fun with such a 'jerk'.

"Ain't no mountain high enough… Ain't no valley low enough!!! AIN'T NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH, c'mon Lucas, SING IT! YEAHHH BABY!!!!"

Lucas laughed, and soon enough Perry and Mel had joined into their dancing, and the rest of the audience were either waving Poketch lights back and forth or dancing, too.

As the song faded out, all of the lights returned, and everything was back to normal.

Maylene and Taze got the biggest applause, even bigger than Dawn's and Perry's had been. Dawn even cheered the loudest.

And she was proud of it.

"AWWWWWRIGHT!" DJ Mack jumped onto the stage as Taze, Maylene, Clefable and Eneru filed off. "That's what I call a PARTY! YEEEE-HAW!!! Let's give one more round of applause to Plum and Taze!!!"

Everyone cheered again, and DJ Mack had to shout in order to get everyone to calm down.

"SHHHHHHUDDUP! …Ahem. Anyway. The judges are currently tallying the scores! Oh, what's this? Thanks, dude. Okay, we have the results." He paused, opening a slip of paper.

"First place will win two thousand pokedollars and two shiny half-moon necklaces! Second place will win one thousand pokedollars and the necklaces, and third place gets five hundred pokedollars."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it," Dawn huffed, scooting away from Lucas, now that she had realized how close he was to her… she could feel his breath on her neck…

"Second place goes to… PLUM AND TAZE!!! WOOT! Third place is… Campers Jenny and Jacob!"

Applause, hoots, and hollers. The Campers bowed, and got up on stage, while Taze and Maylene made their way over there from the back of the room.

"And… the moment you've all been waiting for…" DJ Mack paused for a suspenseful effect.

"……"

"COME ON!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

DJ Mack grinned evilly. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, first place goes to… TRAINER DAWN AND YOUNGSTER PERRY!!!!!! WHOOT! AWRIGHT! One more round of applause, everyone!!!!"

Dawn beamed as she grabbed Perry's wrist and dragged him to the stage to collect their prize money and necklaces.

"Ooh… shiny…" Dawn stared at her half moon necklace absently. "ME LIKEY!"

"It's… kind of girly," Perry said, but pocketed it anyway. "Yay, we got money. Hey, gimme some of that--!"

"NEVER!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! The money is miiiine! ALL MINE!" Dawn pranced away with the money and her shiny necklace.

"HEY, I DESERVE THAT!!! I'M A GOOD SINGER, DAMMIT!!!!!!"

* * *

Then the contest was over, Dawn, Lucas, Taze, Perry, Mel and Maylene all stood in front of the TV Station, ready to say their goodbyes. Perry had already picked up his shipment, and had somehow managed to stuff the huge box into his backpack. 

The late afternoon sun hung in the sky, harshly emitting its heat through the city. Citizens wiped their foreheads and drank greedily from water bottles, and water Pokemon were busy having water fights with little kids.

"Well… I guess I gotta be going," Perry said, frowning at Dawn.

"Aww… I'll miss you, pervert." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I know. I'll miss you too." Perry winked, licking his lips.

"Yes, you're nasty, you don't have to remind everyone."

Maylene looked down at her purple wig solemnly. "I… guess we should be going, too. Need to get back home before tomorrow night…"

She looked up at Taze, blushing.

"It was really nice… uh… to meet you," he said cheerfully.

"You too!"

Dawn grunted, and Lucas grinned happily.

"Thanks for the fun times!" Mel gave Lucas a hug. "We totally should have won that contest…"

"Psh. Perry and I totally rocked." Dawn scoffed. "You guys picked the worst song, AND you were the worst performers." She grinned to show she was at least somewhat kidding, and Lucas's face fell.

"Guess you're right…"

"And Taze and Maylene did awesome." Dawn turned to the two of them. "You guys would have won if Taze wasn't such a crappy singer."

"Hey--!"

"Haha. Just kiiiiidding!"

Maylene snapped her fingers, reaching into her tote bag and pulling out three colorful scarves.

"I… want you three to have these. You know, as something to remember me by…"

"Don't you give them out to everyone though?" Lucas asked.

Maylene blushed. "Well, yes, but… oh, just take them. Think of them as gifts from a friend, not just charity presents." She handed the green one to Taze, and Dawn watched sadly as he wrapped it around his neck.

"Green…!! Must… have…" Dawn said mindlessly, staring at it in the way a dog stares at yummy food.

"This one's for you," Maylene said, handing her a hot pink one. "Matches your outfit!"

Dawn growled, shrugging. "I suppose… even though I hate pink… mehrrrfff… ……thanks."

"And… for Lucas." She handed him a red one.

"Hey, what about me?!" Perry whined. "That's totally unfair! Where's the love?"

Maylene gasped. "Oh, sorry! Hehe. Here's one for you."

Perry grinned as he took a blue scarf and put it around his neck lovingly. "It's soft… yay!"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well… it was fun!" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah…"

Everyone nodded, standing around awkwardly for a few moments.

Maylene blushed furiously as she suddenly stepped forward and hugged Taze tightly. The boy stood there, frozen, his face quickly growing the shade of Ashes's tail flame.

Dawn watched angrily, and finally Maylene pulled away, blushing madly as she covered her mouth with her fists, looking up at Taze with embarrassment.

Maylene looked at the trio. "Um… I guess I'll see you guys, then. I'll be waiting for the day you arrive at my Gym. And I'll be ready for you. You better put up a… a good fight. You better be as good as everyone says you are!"

Lucas raised a brow. "Who says we're good?"

"Oh… you know, people. Roark told the whole Council of Gym Leaders what a fight you put up. I'll be expecting the same when you come to Veilstone." She smiled, giving them the peace sign.

"You can count on that!" Dawn punched her fists in the air.

"Y-yeah…" Taze breathed, still in a daze.

"Okay, then. We really need to get going." Maylene looked over at Mel, who nodded.

"Me too! Roark's gonna kill me if I'm late…" Perry started to scurry away, waving. "Bye, beautiful! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!"

"BYE, PERVERT!!! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, EITHER!!! … Thanks to my nightmares…" Dawn sighed.

Everyone laughed, and then Maylene released a giant bird Pokemon with colorful plumage erupting from its forehead.. Lucas hastily took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"Oh, I think I've heard of those before…"

Maylene and Mel hopped on its back, grinning.

"A Pidgeot. Got it from a training buddy of mine, who lives in another region. Says they're common there."

Lucas darkly looked at his PokeDex when it said it couldn't identify the Pokemon.

"Dummy, it won't tell you what it is 'cause they aren't even found in Sinnoh!" Dawn stated smartly.

Lucas growled, then looked back up at Maylene. "Darn… how'd you get it over here?"

"I have a special license. And connections. Gotta love connections." Maylene winked, and the Pidgeot flapped its wings, rising into the air.

"Bye!" Taze waved as they steadily flew through the sky, and he Dawn and Lucas watched until they were only a speck against the great blue blanket above.

Dawn smirked, deciding it would be fun to randomly start some trouble. She snatched away Lucas's PokeDex, then took off down the streets with it.

"Mwahahahah! Losah! Losah! Losah!"

"HEY!! GIVE THAT BACK! My precious… Pokedex…" Lucas trailed after her, leaving Taze in the dust.

He sighed, jogging after them.

And for once that day, everything felt right. They were in imperfect harmony, and that's the way he liked it.

That was how it should be.

_Firefly, my firefly_

_Be with me until the end_

_When we fight, when we cry_

_You'll always be my firefly_

_-_

_Firefly, my firefly_

_Be with me _

_until we die_

**14/END**

* * *

TAZE AND MAYLENE! INNIT CUTE? Yes, perfect setup for future love triangles/squares... -evil snicker- 

WHEEE! –huggles the Pidgeot- Luff…

Anyway, chappie preview time?! I THINK SO!

_Next time on VoD:tSL… our heores arrive in Floaroma Town on the hottest day of the summer. But Team Galactic has been stirring up trouble, and the whole town has to suffer. In short, they aren't very happy. And they want revenge._

_And not everything goes according to plan when Taze befriends a crazy Pokemon and tries to break into Valley Windworks while Dawn and Lucas are off trying to find a missing man_.

Should be up……. In less than two weeks. Sorry for the lack of regular updates nowadays. School is evil. AND ALSO… expect PLOT development within the next few chappies! About time, neh?!

Review, as always! Peace!


	15. Sweltering Stupidity

**Phyllis**: Yay, thanks for the profile:D -hands big toasty pie-  
**Saber-chan:** Squee! Thanks, fellow Cliff lover. Tee-hee. :3  
**Rayquaza**: Once again... YOU RAWK. Thanks so much for doing all those reviews. Oh and... I'm actually not sure about Dawn's hair color. In the official game art it's black, in the overworld game sprites it looks black, but then when she's in her contest outfit it's REALLY blue. And in the anime it's like... navy. So... merf... I dunno. I think I'm just going to say it turns kind of blue when she's been out in the sun a lot. XD So... blackish-blue.  
And OH. That is SUCH a good idea. I BRENDAN YES. Wally... no so much XD But yeah, I'll definitely think about that, that'd be awesome. Not to mention Blue/Leaf from PokeSpecial is insanely awesome.  
And about your 'prediction' you made a couple reviews back... we shall soon see... mwahaha.  
**Lady Rosses**: Thanks as always! Salome appears in this chapter, hope you enjoy!  
**Fire Blast123:** YAAY, THANK YOU! -tears of joy- Glad you like it. Maybe I'll open fan characters some other time, but for now I have to decide what to do with all of the ones I already have. XD ZANKE again. And about the perverts... hrm... I dunno, but you'll definitely be seeing more of Roark/Perry.  
**animecupcakes**: Whee! Have I ever mentioned how much I like your reviews? ...and...who knows about the pairing? I could just be tricking everyone... mwahaha -evil-  
**MelodyStar: **YAY ZANKE. -happiness- -receives medal- I feel special. Oh and I sent you a PM about TazeXMaylene stories, don't know if you got it or not. But... I MUST know of these stories. I've been looking for some but no luck so far. D:  
**DAGZAH:** Oke... I don't think I should have said illegal, but ... ohwells. They aren't really ILLEGAL, but the way I see the Pokemon world is, if you want to transport Pokemon to a foreign land, you have to go through this process or get a special license and get okay-ed by the pokemon league officials. Much like in the real world, when you want to transport your pets to another country, you have to go through this long process (my neighbors moved to Africa and theirs took months). Same thing goes for this. So yeah, I can see how you might think it's weird, but that's just how I see it. And Psyducks CAN be caught in Sinnoh in the game. Remember, this story is based on ze game. And YOU RAWK. Get on msn more often coughcough. XD  
**Kefka**: Yeah, school needs to die.XD  
**bobobo**: Woot, awesome! And sure!  
-cookies-

Alright, I think I'm going to revert back to doing shorter chapters. They're just easier for me, and probably easier for you to read, too. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly, though. SO. This Floaroma Town chapter arc will last probably about 3 or 4 chapters. ENJOY. Oh and I've been thinking, and I'm going to call the archs episodes. So one episode will be several chapters, depending on how long it takes to get done. Hope that's not too confusing. XD So... going by that, we're probably on episode 7 or so by now. So I'll just call it episode 7. XD

* * *

**Episode Seven  
Chapter Fifteen: Sweltering Stupidity  
**

* * *

The man stared at a photograph. 

His pale, hard face was etched with grief and sorrow, which had hardened into hatred and loathsomeness over the years. Every crease on his face was weighed down by everything he carried.

_... the regret..._

His short hair spiked upward, and he brought a hand to his lip as he continued to look at the picture.

Black and white; old, with curling edges were a few ways to describe what he held so gently in his large, tough hands.

There had been a time in his life when he was happy. When he was just a normal man, with a normal job, normal morals and normal goals. He had an ideal life, yes, but sometimes that just didn't seem like enough.

Now, after just two years, his life had done a three sixty. He was the complete opposite of what he once was. He no longer had a reason to live, something to look forward to when he went to sleep at night.

Ever since his meeting... with the malicious, shadowy figure some two years ago...

Slowly but surely, he had started to lose his mind. The Shadow took over him, whispered in his ear when he was alone.

About blood. About fate.

About a better world.

The Shadowy voice whispered many things to this man, how it promised him a better life if he agreed to aid the Shadow in a world-changing project, a mission. One that would demand the utmost dedication and require to be handled carefully, fragile as a butterfly.

The man averted his gaze from the photograph when he saw a figure in the doorway of his dark office. He turned the picture over and slid it under a few folders that lay on his desk.

"Boss?" The voice of the person at the door was timid, unsure.

"…Yes."

"Phase One is underway. Mars has begun the energy harvest over at Valley Windworks."

"Mm. Very well."

"All right, sir. Good day."

And the underling strode away, leaving the stiff, hard-hearted man alone. Again. But that was how he liked it.

This world… didn't deserve to exist, he thought.

But soon… he would be rebuilding it. Into a perfect, faultless place where he could reign supreme.

Cyrus Jedren, Leader of Team Galactic, smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Always shoot for the moon. That's what he'd been taught.

And that's what he was going to do.

Step one, build an army.

A big army.

That way, if one dare opposed him, he would be able to fight back.

_  
_**REBUILD PHASE ONE**

* * *

"GAH!!! I SWEAR, if I see ONE more Youngster, I'm going to BURN DOWN A FRICKIN' BUILDING!" 

Dawn Akine huffed angrily as she stomped down the dirt path of Route 204. Lucas and Taze trailed behind slightly, lagging in the summer heat. Supposedly, it was one of the hottest days of the summer…

The trio had been traveling for a few hours; it was around lunchtime and they still hadn't gotten to Floaroma Town. They'd been stalked by a group of Bug Catchers, and had been pestered for battles by newbie Youngsters and Lasses. Dawn had just about had enough…

"Think she'll ever shut up?" Lucas sighed, looking over at Taze. Pokey was nestled up in his messy blond hair.

"…Seems unlikely."

"Right." Lucas sighed, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "She's probably PMSing or something like that."

Taze nodded. "The fact that it's two hundred degrees out here doesn't help, either."

Pokey looked down at Lucas confusedly. "::What's… PMSing?::"

The boys looked at each other.

"……..."

"::Aw, come on, just tell me!::" The Turtwig whined.

Taze shook his head. "You don't wanna know."

"::Fine. Be that way.::" Pokey frowned, sticking his nose in the air.

Piplup smirked down from below, where she was waddling alongside Lucas. "::If you really must know, you weird plant thing, it's what happens to the superior gender about a week before—::"

"Ewwwwww, can we NOT go into this?" Lucas made a gagging noise.

"::Why? It's a natural thing!!::" Piplup snapped. "::That's sexism, right there! You refuse to sympathize with the opposite gender! You need to APPRECIATE what we have to go through! Don't you feel SORRY for girls? …...Stupid human…::"

"No, I'm _sorry_ that I don't like talking about PERIODS!" Lucas shouted loudly, not realizing he was in the general area of a pissy female, more specifically, Dawn.

Taze choked back laughter, and Dawn spun around from where she and Ashes were, up ahead.

"Are you talking about me?!" she shot suspiciously, glaring at the two of them.

"…No. Absolutely not." Lucas grinned innocently, and Piplup snickered.

"You LIARS!" Dawn paused then, thinking of all the possible things they could have been discussing that included the words 'ew,' 'sex' and 'periods.'

Damn guys.

"For the record," she shot back, "I am NOT PMSing!!!!!"

Lucas looked over at Taze, his eyes wide. "…I'm afraid to know what she's like when she IS, then."

The rolling hills on the side of the roads were thinning, and up ahead a small town could be seen. Our heroes were beginning to notice patches of flowers showing up through the fields, and up ahead, there were even more. Combee buzzed along happily, and the occasional Budew or Bidoof could be seen lying in the tall grass of the fields.

They had reached Floaroma Town by noon. Flowers and berry plants were literally everywhere in the small town, swaying softly in the light breeze. Far off, a huge meadow of flowers could be seen in front of a forest. Our heroes had tracked down the Pokemon Center as soon as possible; eager to get indoors where it was cooler

Unfortunately, the PokeCenter was closed.

"CLOSED?! How can it be closed?" Dawn stomped around in front of the doors, which usually slid open automatically, but they didn't budge. She looked back at Taze and Lucas, hoping for some answers.

"I dunno! Don't ask me…" Taze shrugged, and glanced over at Lucas.

The dark-haired boy hummed in thought, looking up at the large, red-roofed building. He peered inside, and could see a few generators on the ceiling casting light down. Other than that, all of the other lights were off.

"Power's out."

"…_What_?"

"I said, the power's—"

"I KNOW what you said!" Dawn growled, banging on the glass doors of the center. "HELLOOOO?!!! LET US IN! I know where your cousin lives, Nurse Joy! And your sister… and your OTHER sister… mwahahaha…" Dawn rubbed her hands together maniacally, giggling like a madman.

"Okay, stop being a psycho—" Taze started, but just then, the doors swung open, hitting Dawn square in the forehead.

Nurse Joy poked her head out from behind the door and looked down at Dawn, who had fallen backwards from the impact. The pink haired woman sweatdropped.

"Hello, there! Sorry, the power's out, but everyone in town is hanging out here. Feel free to come in!"

"Wait…" Lucas pointed at the doors. "You can just open those manually?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Obviously, we need an option for when the power goes out and they can't automatically open. See, there's a handle right here."

Dawn looked like she was going to kill someone. She shook her head at Lucas, who was obviously just dying to make fun of her.

"…Don't… say… ANYTHING," she said threateningly.

Lucas was laughing his stupid little butt off as he and Taze went inside. "Dawn, you're a genius. Pure genius…"

Dawn stood up dejectedly and followed the boys and their starters inside, where it was a bit cooler. Battery-powered fans were set up on tables in front of buckets of ice, sending chilly winds through the air. Many people and Pokemon were seated in the center, almost filling the entire dining and waiting areas.

"So why is the power out?" Taze asked Nurse Joy as she led them through the Center.

"Oh, it's been out since this morning. We don't know the exact cause yet, but we noticed some suspicious-looking people running around this morning before it went out. We're thinking they were linked to all this." She stopped in front of a table and Dawn, Lucas and Taze sat down.

"What'd they look like?" Lucas asked.

"They had bright blue hair, and they were wearing what looked like spacesuits, oddly enough."

"Ah. Team Galactic."

"Wha?"

"They've been causing trouble all over. They're most likely the cause of this." Lucas folded his arms coolly, nodding all-knowingly.

"And how would you know?" Dawn sneered. "For all we know, a tree could have fallen on a telephone line or something."

"Don't be dumb. Do you know how many trees are out here in the first place?"

"…True." Dawn slumped back in her seat, frowning. Stupid know-it-all…

"For now, we're giving out free Super Potions for you to heal your Pokemon with, since the machines are down." Nurse Joy signaled toward the main counter, where a ton of the bottles were lined up.

Taze smiled. "All right, thanks—"

He was interrupted when a voice came from behind them. "Hey, um… sorry to interrupt, but have you seen my dad, Nurse Joy?"

The Nurse turned to a short girl who looked around thirteen with a big pink bow tied in her light brown hair.

"Oh, hi Salome. No, I haven't seen him…" Joy trailed off, looking sadly down at the girl.

"Ah… well.. if you do see him, can you tell me? He hasn't been home since last night. I'm getting kind of worried."

"He works at the Valley Windworks, doesn't he?" Nurse Joy questioned, snapping her fingers.

Salome nodded, then looked over at Taze, Dawn and Lucas, who had been staring at her. She smiled warmly at them, then quickly looked back at Nurse Joy.

"Maybe I could get one of these trainers to go with you to check it out?" Nurse Joy smiled at the trio, who looked at one another nervously.

Lucas, being the goody-two-shoes he was, was about to open his mouth and agree when a young woman with red hair came bouncing up to Nurse Joy. Geeze, she was like the President…

"Hey, Nurse Joy person, heya, um I like just wanted to tell you that my Grandpa went into the Meadow this morning and he like… never came back. And I saw those ugly-riffic blue-haired people go there earlier, and like… I think he, like, might be in trouble. Oooooh, muffins!"

The red-haired lady looked down at the yellow-tiled floor, where an ant was crawling past. "Maybe I can explode it with my mind! Pwoooof! PWOOOF! Go ka-bam-bam, you stupid little bug!"

Dawn, Taze and Lucas stared at the crazy woman while their brains slowly deteriorated.

Lucas shook his head, blinking a few times to regain some of his sanity. "Sooo… we have a girl that's missing her father, and another one who's missing her Grandpa. Great." He looked from Salome to the ADD girl.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but…" Nurse Joy trailed off, chuckling to herself. "I've heard about you three. Beating Roark and whatnot! And your Pokemon look very well-taken care of."

"::Yeah, I know I'm smexy.::" Ashes flexed his arms, and Pokey rolled his eyes. Piplup gagged.

Joy cleared her throat. "So do you think you could help these two girls? One of you could go with Salome to Valley Windworks, and the other two could investigate the Meadow and look for Mina's Grandpa." Nurse Joy smiled, and Dawn wanted to hit her over the head for suggesting such a thing. It was a Sunday. She didn't help people on Sunday.

Heck, she usually didn't even feel like being nice on Sunday.

Dawn froze in thought. Wow, she was a sucky person.

Oh well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It would be another opportunity to kick some Galactic ass.

She snickered, looking over at the crazy lady, who was still talking to the ant on the ground.

"Sure, we'll help."

Lucas looked surprised. "Really? Coming from you?"

"Why not?" Dawn grinned widely, grabbing Taze's wrist as she stood up. "We're in! HIE-YAH!"

"Alright." Nurse Joy looked at Dawn and Lucas. "You two go find Mina's Grandpa."

Joy's eyes fell on Taze and Pokey. "And you go with Salome to the Valley Windworks, just to see if anything's up."

"Right." Lucas nodded.

"::…Oh, all right. I better get treated to a nice ice tub when we get back…::" Piplup ruffled her wings.

"Gotcha." Taze stood up, looking down at Pokey.

"::Let's do this! Yay!::"

"Okey-dokey!" Dawn pranced toward the exit of the Center, dragging Lucas and ADHD girl along.

"::Let's roll.::" Ashes smirked.

So Lucas, Dawn and ADHD lady, also known as Mina, set off in one direction, away from the Pokemon Center into the sweltering heat of the summer afternoon; Taze and Salome in the other.

And for some reason, they didn't feel like this would be just any normal favor.

-

* * *

_ Hahaha. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. I love you all! Preview time?_

_Next time on VoD:tSL... Dawn and Lucas converse while searching for Mina's Grandpa, and something about Dawn's past is revealed... also, Taze meets a borderline psychotic Pokemon near the Valley Windworks, who hopes to try and break in the building. Watch out, world. _

_Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!  
_


	16. The Hardened Heart

**Melodystar**: Really? Dang. Oh well, it's cool. Thanks so much for the review, again! You rock.  
**Crystal: **Yep, they'll be catching new pokemon soon!  
**Gigas13**: Whoo, thanks! I like to give all my characters backstories. Especially the villains. They can't be evil for no reason, can they? XD Thanks ofr the review!  
**Wait.What**: HOMG ;.; Soddy! -receives dr.pepper and brownies- yay! -bows-  
**Kamquat&Darside:** THANKIES! I'm glad you read it and like it! And don't worry, I don't plan on ever letting this story die.  
**CRI:**Hahaha, okay, noted!  
**FireBlast123:** Hrm... we shall see...hehe  
**bobobo**: Zank ye!  
**Dagzar**: Yes, yes, and yes. Oh, and Dawn's last name was only mentioned one other time, in the beginning of the first chapter. XD  
**animecupcakes**: Yay for adventure! -happiness- You rawk dood! Oh, and... erm... google it? XD -doesn't really want to explain- hehe  
**Kefka**: yup!  
**Phyllis:**COOKIEDOUGH! -glomp- Muffins need to be shared! hehe  
**Saber-chan:** LUL SUSPENSE IS MY MIDDLE NAME. XD  
**Lady Rosses:** Thankies! -huggles-  
**Rayquaza:**Yay, I'm glad you like my Dawn. I like her too. XD About the Galactic thing, I always thought of their hair as wigs. YAY ASHES! -gives you an Ashes plushie-

Heeeere's the next chappie! You guys seriously rock my pants off. -loves you ALL- Review, as always, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Episode Seven  
Chapter Sixteen: The Hardened Heart  
**

* * *

"Emm...why are we crawling, again?" Lucas asked boredly as he stared at the grassy ground. He was directly behind Dawn, and Mina was behind him. Piplup and Ashes were in the very back of the line, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

They were crawling through the giant meadow northwest of Floaroma, on their way to the edge of the forest where, supposedly, Mina's grandpa had gone earlier that morning.

"I told you, if the Galactics happen to see us, they'll probably run away. Either that, or try to fight us. If we want to catch them, we need to keep hidden." Dawn nodded as she crawled around a patch of lilacs.

"Well, why can't I be in the lead?" Lucas whined, disappointed that he wasn't getting to 'play the hero'.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"'Cause you're ALWAYS the leader, and that doesn't make any sense WHATSOEVER, seeing as you're such a dummy!" Dawn snickered, waiting for him to make some sort of comeback, but he didn't say anything for a while.

Dawn froze, growing quite uncomfortable from the silence.

"...Lu...cas? LULU? LULU! HAHAHAHA!!! Ima call you Lulu from now on!"

"Hey, what's the holdup? There are evil ants crawling all over the ground! THEY WILL EAT ME! HURRYYYY!!!" Mina wailed dramatically, throwing her hands up into the air.

Lucas just sighed. "Dawn, let's keep moving. The sooner I have to stop looking at your purple heart underwear, the better--"

"Wha...?! ...OH SHIT!" Dawn blanched in terror, immediately sitting down. "You can see my PANTIES?!?!?"

Lucas grinned smugly. "Yes. Now either let me be in the lead, or keep going and leave your 'panties' on display for the whole world to see."

The dark-haired boy tried to crawl past Dawn into the front, but she grabbed him by the shirt collar and drug him back.

"No way, buddy. I'M the leader on this mission, whether you like it or not. So just keep your big fat nose to yourself and look at the ground from now on."

Dawn quickly crawled ahead, giggling madly. This was fun, bossing Lucas around. Usually she wasn't able to...

Lucas groaned. "I swear, you are the weirdest girl I have ever met in my ENTIRE life."

"And don't you forget it, Lulu. And I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU LOOK UP MY SKIRT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!!!!"

Lucas flinched visibly, and he quickly looked down at the ground as he caught up with Dawn.

"Jesus! I get it, I get it, just calm down, you crazy person--"

"Good." Dawn winked, looking behind her shoulder at Lucas, whose head certainly was NOT looking down at the ground.

"HEY! YOU LOOKED!" Dawn screeched, kicking him repeatedly in the face with her pink-booted foot. "You DISGUSTING, NASTY, NOSY... PERVERT!!!!!!"

Lucas collapsed to the ground after Dawn was through with her kicking fest, his face completely red. Little birdies were flying in circles over his head, and he held up a finger dazedly.

"I... notta... ...perverrrr..."

He trailed off, and he went cross-eyed. Mina came up from behind him and poked his cheek.

"What's wrong with him? Did little boy go sleepy-pie?" Mina asked. The red-haired girl's ears suddenly perked up then, and she began to sing a little melody.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top... when you get kicked in the face, you'll surely pass out..."

Dawn rolled her eyes as Lucas slowly stirred.

"GAH! Whatthehell?!" He looked up and saw Dawn smirking in his face. "AHHHHH!!"

Lucas fell backwards out of pure shock. Piplup, who had been standing beside him, just sweatdropped.

Dawn frowned. "Am I really that ugly?"

"...Yes."

"WHY I OUGHTTA!!!!!"

"Ahh! NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!" Lucas covered his head, preparing himself for a powerful blow from Dawn's Fist of Doom, but it never came.

"::Hey, ya noobs, SHUDDUP!!!!::" Ashes yelled from behind. "::I can smell something.::"

"What?" Dawn asked eagerly, looking over at her pokemon. She suddenly forgot all about pounding Lucas.

Ashes sniffed the air a couple times, then got low to the ground. "::The Galactics. We're getting closer. They're probably at the edge of the forest...::"

Dawn whooped cheerfully. "Do they have Mina's grandpappy?"

"::Yep. Now hurry, let's go.::"

Piplup whined. "::It's so freaking HOT out here! I'm MELTING!!! MEEEEEEEEELTING!!!!::"

Dawn's eyelids drooped. "Lucas, return the Wicked Witch back to her ball..."

"::I -- am -- NOT -- a -- WITCH!::" Piplup screeched as she was sucked back into her ball in a flash of red light. She was still screaming as Lucas clipped the ball onto his belt.

"Okey dokey, let's roll." Dawn was about to continue crawling, but she noticed Lucas pointing at her face.

"GAH! What? Do I have a zit or something?!" she demanded, hand hovering over her nose.

Lucas shook his head. "No, just some dirt on your face."

Dawn snorted. "Well, I don't care. Come on, ya prettyboy."

"You know..." Lucas started, as they resumed their crawling. "You calling me 'prettyboy' pretty much gives me the right to call you 'ugly girl'."

Dawn was about to kick him in the face again, but he kept speaking.

"BUT, I won't. Since I'm a nice, normal person, unlike you."

"GRAHHH! HOW DARE YOUUUUUUUUU!"

"Just speaking the truth." Lucas coolly blew a chunk of his black hair out of his eyes.

Dawn started throwing every obscenity she knew at Lucas, grumbling as she crawled farther ahead. Unfortunately, her swears had no affect whatsoever on Lucas, who was struggling to keep back laughter.

"Heh." Lucas swallowed his giggles, knowing very well that if Dawn saw him laughing at her he'd get it. "What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?"

"Hmph. She doesn't care." Dawn pointed her nose in the air haughtily.

"Fine, then. What would your _father_ think?"

Dawn stopped crawling once again, looking down at the ground. Lucas peered around her backside, making sure not to look anywhere near the purple blob he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"...Dawn?"

"I don't have a father," she spat. Her cold, hard eyes flickered up and she looked out over the meadow once more. They were now at the edge of the forest. "C'mon, we're almost there."

"How can you not have a father...?"

"...I just don't. Let's leave it at that, Lulu." Dawn reached into her yellow cylinder bag and took out her binoculars, zooming in on a nearby tree.

"You have to have a father."

"I told you, just shut up about it. I don't want to talk about it."

Lucas nodded, deciding to keep quiet. Arguing with her would get him nowhere. He released Starly from her ball and told her to fly around to see if she could spot the Galactics.

"::Right, bucko.::" Starly nodded and took flight.

_  
_Dawn sighed and tucked her binoculars back into her bag.

_  
_She really hated when people brought up the subject of her father…

_  
_It was hard enough to forget about him as it was. Stupid Lucas was just making things worse.

* * *

I'll never forget that day. As hard as I try to, I've come to realize that you just can't forget about these kinds of things.

You can't ignore something that has broken your heart.

Lies, fake smiles, deceit…

they are bound to the heart forever.

…Heh.

I guess why that's why there's so much hate and strife in the world. People hold grudges. They try to forget the things that have ruined their lives, but they can't.

So their hearts slowly deteriorate, crumble……

They say there is something that can heal the heart, even after it has been battered and bruised and thrown around and smashed like a plaything and left to rot in the sands of time.

Love.

But that's the problem. That's _my_ problem. How can you learn to love if the very reason your heart is broken is love itself?

That's what I have been trying to figure out for the past five years.

I used to be happy-go-lucky and outgoing, believe it or not. But since I was eight I've been hiding it underneath a hard shield, so that no one may get to my heart.

I've been mean and cruel and self-centered, all just because I don't want anybody hurting me again like my father hurt me.

Like he hurt my mother.

--------------------------------------

_An eight-year-old Dawn rushed into her house to get the deck of cards that was lying on her nightstand in her room. Her father had shown her how to shuffle properly the night before, and she wanted to show her new trick to Taze, who was waiting over at his house._

_Dawn unlocked the front door with the key attached to a string she wore around her neck and stepped inside her house. Her mother was away in Hearthome for a pokemon Contest, and her father was on a business trip._

_So Dawn was staying over at Taze's house, for the time being._

_She stampeded through the house and made her way to her room. The little girl snatched the deck of cards and happily ran back through the house. She couldn't wait to show Taze the cool trick! He'd be so impressed…_

_Dawn froze when she passed by one of the rooms. A sound was coming from inside… sounded like a TV. But nobody was supposed to be home…_

_She peeked her head around the door to see her father snuggling up with her mommy in the dark room, watching the television._

_Wait. They were supposed to be gone! Dawn took a closer look at them._

_…__That wasn't her mommy._

_That was a lady she had never seen before in her life._

_………__Dawn watched her dad and this lady for as long as she could stand it._

_…__they were kissing…_

_Dawn slinked out of the house quietly, not wanting her father to know she'd seen what she'd seen. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to the park just a few blocks away._

_She spent an hour on the swings, crying her eyes out._

_"__How could daddy do this? He loves mommy… he said…… he said he'd love me forever…………"_

_Dawn mumbled incoherent words as she slowly rocked herself, and her mind wandered, and soon she had forgotten she was supposed to be at Taze's._

_By then, her sorrow had hardened into anger and rage._

_And that……… _

_Is what happened._

_--------------------------------------------------------- _

I started to beat up all the boys at school, after that. I got in a buttload of trouble, but did I care?

No.

I didn't care about anything after that.

I don't even really know what I care about now.

I certainly don't care about my mother, because she's too stupid to realize what my dad has been doing for the past five years.

Or maybe he's been doing it for longer? Who knows.

No, I never told my mom what I saw that day. So she doesn't know. And my 'dad' doesn't know I saw him and that bitch, either.

……..that's how fucking screwed up my family is.

Maybe my mom does know what's going on. Maybe she just doesn't want to admit it.

Those three-day, last minute 'business trips'… maybe my mom really is too stupid to know what's going on.

Or perhaps… she is living in a dream, like me. In a state of denial, if you will.

I want to hold onto the past. I want to have some sort of thread to clutch onto, with the hope that one day my dad will realize what a douche he is and get his life back in order.

That's why I haven't told anyone. I fear losing a family. I fear losing a dad.

…essentially, I've already lost him.

But that isn't the point.

I've kept things in over the years, and I eventually earned the title of the infamous rebel of Twinleaf town and Sandleaf Pokemon School.

I haven't shed a tear since that day in third grade. After I'd bawled my eyes out for hours, I decided that I didn't need to waste my tears on stupid things.

Like unworthy fathers.

_  
…Yes. _I haven't cried once in five years.

Do you know what happens when you keep things in for a long time?

…..they start to harden.

And after a while, they hurt. Badly.

and the longer you keep things like these in, the tougher it becomes to get them out.

* * *

A pair of beady, sinister eyes glared at two figures, a boy and a girl, as they walked across the rickety bridge leading to the Valley Windworks building.

The beady eyes blinked devilishly from their secret hiding spot, a berry bush at the edge of a thin river.

"Mwahahaha. Target spotted. We're goin' in."

And the shadowy creature slunk out of its bush and closed in on the humans.

* * *

Salome and Taze panted as they sat down beside a stream for a break. Valley Windworks was a couple hundred meters away.

The blond haired boy looked over at Salome as he fanned his white and orange polo shirt against his sweaty chest. She wasn't much of a talker, and neither was he, but he decided to try to make some small talk just to make things less awkward.

"Geeze, could it get any hotter?"

Salome sighed in agreement as Pokey jumped down from his trainer's head and went to get a drink from the stream.

Pokey looked at his reflection thoughtfully before lowering his jaw into the water.

"::Mmm, nice… cold… water…::"

"::BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!::"

Pokey screamed, jumping back in fright as a creature burst right out of the water a foot in front of him, its arms thrown up and a smirk on its face.

"::HOLY CRAP! Are you trying to MURDER ME?!::" Pokey demanded, trying to catch his breath. His heart was hammering in his chest a mile a minute.

Taze and Salome worriedly looked over at the Turtwig, who was facing a floating… head that was bobbing up and down in the water.

It had a yellow, tube-like collar, that was inflated and allowing its head to float on the surface of the water. The pokemon's orange fur was soaking wet, its whiskers jagged and crazy.

"::Greetings, Grassling.::" The Buizel nodded its head at Pokey, who looked at him in amazement.

"::W-who… ARE you?::"

"::I am the ruler of this area. My name is Lord Narky.::" The Buizel did a flip out of the water and landed clumsily on the ground next to Pokey. "::And it has come to my attention that Humans have taken over our land! IT IS UP TO US TO STOP THEM! We must build an army!::"

Pokey sweatdropped. "::What do you mean…?::"

"::Oh, step aside, you foolish Grassling.::" Narky pushed Pokey out of his way and paraded toward Taze and Salome.

"Uh… hi?" Taze waved sheepishly at the Buizel in front of him.

"::Hello, Human.::"

Taze looked surprised. "Hey, I can understand you… already?" He looked over at Salome, who shrugged. Apparently, she didn't know what the Buizel was saying.

Narky nodded. "::You are overflowing with communicatory synergy, my friend. Quite promising for such a young trainer.::" He held out a paw. "::I am Lord Narky, ruler of this lake, and I come in peace.::"

Taze took his paw timidly, quite freaked out at this point.

"::You and your minions are going to help me on my mission,::" Narky explained, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh… sorry?"

The Buizel smirked, pointing over at the Valley Windworks building.

"::We're breaking in there. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!::"

-

* * *

_Next time… who is this Narky character and why does he want to break into the Valley Windworks so badly? Also, Dawn and Lucas get to kick some Galactic behind, but by the time they reach the Valley Windworks, Taze and Salome have gotten themselves into a bit of a bind._

_Should be out by Saturday. Reviews equal mucho love!_


	17. We Need a Real Plan

Gahhhhh! -drags self in, panting- I know, I know, I said I'd update a week ago. I'm a very, very, very bad person. My life is kinda hectic right now though. I barely have time to write, let alone read other fics. SADNESS. Anyway. I hope you forgive meee. ;.;**  
Gigas**: Heh, thankies! I have some pretty sweet stuff planned for Cyrus... mwahaha.  
**Apeironomicon:** WHOO! New reader! -tackleglomp- Glad you're liking it!  
**Sporky:** HEY! I was wondered where you went! Welcome back! Hatchet? Hm, I've read that before but I don't remember it. XD YAY DR PEPPER!!!  
**MelodyStar: **Hahaha, I can see why you'd think that. YOU NO PERV! Roark is! XD Hahah, unicorns... but you're right about the purple part. I dunno where that came from xD  
light: Whoo, thanks!  
**Tsuness:** OHEMGEE! Thanks soso much! I'm so glad you like it. And the characters. AHH! Ima do a happy dance now! XD -happy dance-  
**Saber-chan**: Poor Lucas, he's always getting beaten up by Dawn. XD  
**CRI:** HEEH. Thankies! Lulululu!  
**Phyllis:** Fun and yayness! Me love! -glomp-  
**Wait.What:** POTATOOO!!! And Subway! YOU ARE AWESOME! XD  
**Lady Rosses: **Thanks! Sorry the chapter is late... well, really late.  
**Kefka: **Thankies!  
**Galby-Ray**: (Heh, sorry, I saw someone else call you that and I couldn't resist XDD) Cookies for you for figuring it out! And um... who would like MISTY? ... -runs away- And I guess I fail, because my update it a week late. WOE. XD  
**FireBlast**: YAY!!! Thanks!  
**Bobobo: **Whoa, you and FireBlast's reviews are like... almost the same! XD Thanks!  
-cookies for all-  
WHEW, a lot of reviews! I love it though! You guys are awesome. Keep em comin'!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: We Need a Real Plan**

* * *

Taze blinked, looking over at the Valley Windworks building. It was surrounded by a couple of windmills whose blades were slowly rotating in the gentle breeze. 

"Erm… why exactly do you want to break in there?" he asked. This 'Lord Narky' was a real nutcase, but he didn't want to come off as rude.

The Buizel sighed. "::Those blue-haired brutes have been capturing all of my pack mates. They've been setting traps in the river and have hoarded all of the pokemon around here inside their building. Our numbers have shrunk considerably in the past couple of days.::"

Taze's eyes widened; he turned to Salome and told her what 'Lord Narky' was saying. The girl shrunk back a little, looking worried.

"Do you think they've done something with my father? We have to go help him, what if they've done something bad—?"

"::Hold it, Humans. We're not just going to barge right up to their front door. We'll be throttled… murdered!::" Narky hit a fist on his palm, his eyes glowing with determination. "::We must face this situation like real men.::"

"So what's your plan?" Taze didn't look convinced, but Salome was listening to Narky with a look of amazement etched on her face as she tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"::Welllllll…::" Narky trailed off, then eyed the pokeballs at Taze's waist. "::Release your minions! Make haste! We have no time to lose!::"

Taze nodded, releasing Eneru from her ball. The Shinx took one look at Narky and rolled her eyes.

"::Taylor, who is this strange being? He… frightens me.::"

Narky glared at Eneru, his whiskers twitching madly. "::WHAT'D YA SAY?!::"

"::Sorry, let me put it into idiot-speak. You're a CREEPER!::" Eneru growled, her fur standing on end. Salome, Taze and Pokey watched as the two pokemon threw insults at each other.

"::YOU ARE INFERIOR!!!::"

"::YOU ARE… um… WEIRD!!::"

"::How dare you judge me based solely on appearance!::"

"::Oh, boo-HOO.::"

"::Grr… ……DUMBO!::"

"::Dumbo…?::"

"::Your ears are huge! Dumbo! Dumbo! MWAHAHAHA!::"

"::……Hypocrite.::" Eneru sweatdropped.

"::Hey!::" Pokey shouted, stomping his foot on the ground impatiently. "::SHUUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPPP!!!!!::"

Narky and Eneru hushed instantly, and backed away from each other slowly.

The Buizel straightened himself out, trying to look dignified again. If that was even possible… he looked like he had been electrocuted, what with his jagged whiskers and the bald spots in his fur.

"::Yes… yes. All right, Humans, just follow me. I have a plan. Hehehe… mwahahaha.::" Narky's nose twitched as he got down on all fours and scampered down the path toward the Windworks building, his finned tail snapping behind him with every few steps he took.

"::Spazzy freak, isn't he?::" Eneru sighed, looking over at Pokey, who nodded as they ran after Taze, Salome and Narky.

* * *

Lucas watched Dawn from the corner of his eye as the girl discreetly bounded from tree to tree. The girl had glued her binoculars to her face and was watching the Galactics, who were about one hundred and fifty meters away, under a giant oak tree bordered by flowers, where the forest had thinned out. 

Lucas could tell there was something wrong with her. After he'd asked her about her dad, she hadn't spoken a word to him. She'd barely even talked to Ashes.

Something wasn't right… that much was for sure.

Lucas wanted to know, but if he asked her, he knew she would push him away. He wanted to be a friend to her, but he knew if he tried to, again, she'd push him away.

He wanted to be so many things, but inside he knew that he was just a normal person, incapable of doing anything extraordinary. He was just an ordinary person, with an ordinary life and ordinary dreams.

He sighed as he peeked his head around the trunk of his tree. Mina and Ashes were having fun dashing from tree-to-tree, and Dawn was screaming at them to stop or they'd be seen.

Lucas glanced over at Dawn, who had just finished barking orders. She brought her binoculars back up to her eyes.

"Okay, let's move in -- Ashes, gah -- get over here!! Okay. They have Mina's grandpa, and they've tied him up at the base of the tree. It's hard to tell what they're doing… hmm…" Dawn mumbled to herself as she watched the Galactics loitering in the shadow of the great oak in the distance.

Mina and Ashes scuttled over to Dawn, and Lucas was about to make his way over when he heard a noise from behind him…

He could sense a presence behind him, but before he could turn around, he felt a skull-shattering blow to the back of his head, and he fell forward, and then everything went black.

* * *

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed as she looked around at Mina and Ashes.

"Where's Lulu?"

"He's not here…" Mina murmured.

"::OH REALLY?::" Ashes rolled his eyes. "::Who cares, he's probably just trying to pull our legs. Now are we going to go kick some Galactic ass or what?::"

Dawn looked a little worried, which was unusual for her. Ashes smirked at her as she tucked her binoculars away and looked back around the trunk of the tree.

"Oh. Crap."

"::…What?::"

"The Galactics are gone."

"::What? How can they be-- ::"

A putrid smell floated trough the air just then, and purple gas surrounded Dawn, Ashes and Mina, causing them to hold their breath and their eyes to water. A thick line of sticky white string shot out of what seemed like nowhere at Dawn and Mina, pinning them to a nearby tree trunk. It all happened too quickly for Ashes to react, and a pair of blue blobs rushed at him, tackling him to the ground.

Dawn and Mina choked on their breath, trying not inhale. The purple gas stung their eyes, making it hard to see anything. All they heard was Ashes struggling with another pokemon of some sort.

"::Gah! Git—offame!!::" Ashes yelled, blowing fire in one of the Glameow's faces. It shrieked and retreated a few yards away, while the other one shot a Hypnosis at Ashes. Three blue rings floated through the air and disappeared when they reached the chimp pokemon, lulling him to sleep.

Dawn swore to herself, squinting through the poison gas at him. How did Team Galactic know they were there? And how did they sneak up on them so fast?

These Galactics definitely weren't the moronic type, like Cleo and Bernie were, that was for certain. They could actually put up a fight…

Dawn struggled to free herself from the sticky String Shot as the Poison Gas slowly cleared. Two Galactics stood before her, sniggering. Two Beautifly, a pair of Glameow and a Stunky were at their sides.

"Come to rescue the old man, have you? Well, looks like you're out of luck," one of them sneered. She was a woman with a large pointed nose, and strongly reminded Dawn of a witch.

"Where is he?!" Dawn demanded, kicking her legs back and forth as she tried to squirm out from under the string. "ASHES! WAKE UP!!!!"

The Monferno didn't budge, and Dawn looked at him hopelessly as he lay on the ground, fast asleep.

Just when she thought they were doomed, a familiar shriek came from up above…

"::HEY, PSYCHOS!! SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!!!!!!!!!::"

Dawn and Mina, the Galactics, and all of their pokemon looked up into the sky to see Lucas's Starly charging down at the Glameow at full speed. She knocked one of them a few feet away, slamming it into a tree. The other one was about to pounce, and the Beautifly began to shoot their String Shot, but several copies of Starly shot out from the real one, forming a huge circle around everyone.

"YEAH!!! STARLY, KICK THEIR ASSES!" Dawn shouted.

"Pah, you really think a stupid little STARLY will defeat us?" one of the Galactics asked, looking amazed. "It's five against one. Sorry, sweetie. Glameow, FAINT ATTACK!"

The pair of Glameow disappeared into thin air, and Dawn gasped. Faint Attack allowed them to locate an evasive pokemon without fail…

The Glameow reappeared right behind the real Starly, mauling her through the air.

"::Gah! Stupid meow-meows… TAKE A BITE OF THIS!!::" Starly shouted, regaining steady flight. Her wings glowed, and she swooped down, slashing the catty pokemon in the sides.

Unfortunately, the Beautifly took this opportunity to shoot a Stun Spore at her. The golden specks of dust shimmered through the air, landing on Starly and paralyzing her.

This wasn't looking good. The Glameow were back and were beating up on Starly, and the Stunky had let off more Poison Gas.

Dawn wanted to help—it was right to help, but Ashes was unconscious and sending Wante out would be suicide. Plus, Mina didn't even have a pokemon…

"STARLY! Get away, you're just hurting yourself! There's no way you can win this! And WHERE THE HELL IS LUCAS?!?!" Dawn shrieked, kicking her dangling feet in frustration.

Starly weakly flew high up into the air, then Quick Attacked down to Dawn and Mina, cutting through the String Shot and freeing them from the tree.

"::I don't know… but I can sense something's wrong…::"

"Just get out of here! Go find him and Piplup and—"

"::NO! Let me do this on my own! YOU AREN'T MY TRAINER!::" Starly squawked viciously, soaring up into the sky as Dawn and Mina ran as fast as they could away from the Galactics, who had taken Ashes captive.

Dawn wanted to stop and go back for Ashes. No, she NEEDED to. What kind of trainer left their pokemon behind? But… the Galactics were way too strong…

…for once, Dawn was unable to save the day. She'd failed Ashes, she'd failed Starly, she'd failed Mina and her Grandpa…

_  
_"::DIEEEEEEE, YOU LUNATICS!!!!!::"

_  
_Dawn and Mina glanced behind them as they ran, nearly tripping over their own feet. A huge flock of Starly were swarming toward the Galactics. The little black birds swooped down at them, pecking and screeching annoyingly.

Starly had formed an army.

Dawn grinned happily. "Yeah, Starly! You can do it! Save Ashes…"

"Mina…? Is that you? MINA!!!"

Mina and Dawn froze, looking around. A man, tied with a rope around the base of a huge oak tree, was yelling

"Grandpa!" Mina called, running toward the old man. Dawn followed, helping the redhead cut the rope and free him.

"GRANDPA! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mina embraced him after he'd stood up and brushed himself off. "Where did you run off to? Do you know how WORRIED everyone was?!"

"I was just out to check the tree I'd smeared some honey on… and guess what was there? A Munchlax, Mina! A Munchlax! The first time I'd ever seen a wild one, but then those blue-haired goons knocked me off my feet and captured it for themselves. Then they stole my honey. My precious, delicious HONEY!!! They were talking about their plan to themselves, but then their boss came, and he said I'd heard too much, and… and…"

"Oh, just stop talking, silly head! I'm glad you're okay!" Mina patted her bald grandfather's head happily.

Dawn rolled her eyes, peering around in search of Lucas. Where the hell did he run off to?!

* * *

"::Hey… wake up. Trainer…? TRAINER! WAKE UPPP!!! Stop playing games!::" 

Piplup huffed angrily as she pecked Lucas on the cheek. She had let herself out of her ball to find herself all alone next to Lucas's unconscious body.

The back of his head was kind of wet…

…smelled like metal.

She took a closer look. There was a bit of blood.

"::Oh, shoot! What do I do? What do I do?::" she wailed, flapping her wings wildly as she ran around in circles.

"::Eek, what am I doing? I am supposed to remain CALM in situations like this! Okay, okay… what to do……………::"

_  
_"::HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!::"

* * *

Dawn's ears perked up as she heard Piplup's voice reverberate through the meadow. She sprinted toward the source, leaving Mina with her grandpa. Behind a couple of trees, Dawn spotted Piplup fretting over Lucas. She knelt down beside him straightaway, her heart hammering in her chest. 

She cupped his head in her hand automatically and lifted it up a few inches, inspecting the back of his head.

"What the… HELL? He's bleeding!"

"::Exactly! WHAT DO WE DO?! Is he going to die?! IS HE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE?!?!::"

Dawn shook her head vigorously, trying to concentrate. So much was going on right now… she still needed to go back for Ashes… and now Lucas was unconscious…

"No. His wound doesn't look that bad. At least for now. Spray some water in his face."

Piplup obeyed without question. She wet her trainer's face with a blast of icy water. Dawn slapped Lucas's cheeks a few times, and his eyes fluttered open after a few seconds.

"Wha--?"

The first thing he saw was Dawn leaning over him, her deep blue eyes looking straight into his. Lucas noticed that there was something different about those eyes…

They weren't hard or angry or frustrated. They looked soft and worried…

Lucas's heart flicked, and he suddenly got a weird feeling in his chest. He sat up and looked away from Dawn and Piplup. He could feel his cheeks burning…

"::TRAINER! You're all right!::" Piplup hugged him as he sat up, looking around dazedly.

"What… happened?"

"No time to explain." Dawn helped him up to his feet. "But come on, Starly and Ashes are in trouble!"

* * *

"::Oops… I think I…. might have tooted." Pokey giggled, blushing slightly. 

"Oh, great." Taze held his breath as Narky led them through an air shaft in the Valley Windworks building. They had broken into an unused room through a window at the side of the building and climbed up, and were now making their way toward the main room.

"::GOODNESS. It smells disgusting in heeeere!::" Eneru wailed. Her fur sparked up, something it did whenever she got angry.

"::Silence, mortals!::" Narky commanded from up front. He brought a finger to his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. "::According to my calculations, we're nearly there.::"

Taze raised his eyebrows. "Your _calculations_? How can you calculate something like that—"

"::I said, SILENCE! Or you shall face the wrath of LORD NARKY! MWAHAHAHA!!!::"

Narky froze suddenly, and he kicked open a vent in the shaft. It fell to the ground down below with a clank.

"Speak for yourself…"

Narky just glared. "::All right. ……..Let the siege… begin.::"

He jumped down into the room, landing awkwardly, and looked around discreetly.

"::No sign of any alien life forms…::" The Buizel looked up at Taze, nodding his head. "::The coast is clear, Captain.::"

Taze nodded, carefully lowering himself down from the air shaft. Boxes were piled up against the walls, so he jumped onto those, then onto the tiled ground of the small room. Salome came next, then Pokey and Eneru.

Narky scampered around the room, sniffing the boxes and finally, the door.

"::Hmm… just as I expected. There is a hallway on the other side of this door… which should lead to the other Humans.::"

Taze looked over at the door. "Wait. We're not going to try to take on Team Galactic by ourselves, are we? We'd never win…"

"::Taylor is right…::" Pokey sighed sadly.

"::Hmm. Maybe I should have called ofr reinforcements…::" Narky's nose twitched. He jumped on top of a box and looked through the window of the door.

"What do you see?" Salome asked quietly.

"::…Heads. Blue heads. Coming this way. Prepare youselves!!!::"

Everyone panicked. Taze dove behind a stack of boxes next to Pokey, and Eneru and Salome hid in the corner. Narky stood next to the door, smirking.

Footsteps were heard at the door.

It creaked open…

Two Galactics strode in. A Zubat fluttered through the air behind them as they inspected a few boxes.

"Which one did Mars say to get?"

"Hmm… the one with the brown sacks, I think."

"What are we going to use these for, anyway?"

"We're sending the pokemon we've caught to Eterna, you nimwad. Now hurry and get the box, Mars is waiting."

"Jeez, sorry."

"Huh, what? Is that… hair? …HEY! IT'S A KID!!!!"

Taze scampered out from between the boxes into the middle of the room, holding Pokey. The Zubat growled, shooting a Supersonic through the room.

"::The forces of evil shall never prevail!!!!::" Narky yelled. He jumped out from behind the door and shot a spiraling jet of water at the blue bat pokemon, slamming it against the wall.

Pokey summoned a storm of leaves, directing them toward the Zubat, and Eneru shot a jolt of electricity at it. All three attacks combined were enough to faint it.

"Where did you stupid little kids come from?" One of the Galactics spat, reaching for his belt. He quickly released another pokemon, but this one was much stronger than the Zubat…

Nearing six feet tall, it took up at least a fourth of the small room. It boasted two pairs of huge purple wings and an enormous mouth looking thirsty for blood. The pokemon screeched dangerously at Pokey, Eneru and Narky, who quivered nervously.

Crobat.

"::AHHHH!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!::" Pokey screamed, dashing toward the door. Taze followed, sliding right under the Crobat and crawling out of the room. Salome held Eneru in her arms as she knocked over a huge pile of boxes down on the Galactics and the Crobat. She made a run for the door, closely following the others.

Taze and Pokey ran down the hallway screaming, then took a sharp turn into an unoccupied room. Salome, Narky and Eneru all filed in, and slammed the door behind them.

"Uhh… what do we do, what do we do?" Taze looked around the room for something that could block the door. "Here, help me move this table!"

The three pokemon and two humans all slid a table in front of the door as the Galactics yelled at them from the other side. The Crobat was hammering itself against the door, trying to break in.

"Hey, kiddies! You've just gone and trapped yourselves! It won't be long until our backup arrives, and then you'll be ROYALLY SCREWED!"

"CROOOOO!!!!" The Crobat shrieked, ramming into the door once more.

Salome was shaking with fear. "What do we do…?"

"::Everything will be fine… we just have to remain calm.::" Eneru smiled weakly.

Taze reached for his pokedex and began pushing some buttons. Pokey looked over his shoulder.

"::What are you doing, Taylor?::"

"Calling for backup."

"::You mean Dawn and Lucas?::"

Taze nodded as he dialed Dawn's pokedex number.

Narky grinned wickedly. "::Perrrrrfect.::"

* * *

_ Merf. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I'm not making any promises though. xD_

_This arc should wrap up next chapter... actually, it might last two more chapters, we'll see. _

_ Reviews are vedy appreciated, as always! _


	18. Mars Assault!

**MelodyStar:** Aww, don't worry I'd never kill Lucas. xD And yes... FLUFFY ROMANCE ftw!  
**Phyllis:** Yay for laziness! And HOMG, yay dark chocolate! ME LUFFS. You're like... psychic. XD  
**Snowpenguin:** Yay new reviewer! SANKYOO so much! Glad you're liking it!  
**Gigas:** Haha, thanks! I'm usually pretty bad at writing humor, I guess this story is an exception. o.o  
**Saber-chan**: Haha, yeah, I had fun writing that. SANKIES!  
**Apeironomicon**: Thanks! -hugs-  
**DagZAHH!**: Haha, it's okaay. And thanks for the suggestions. Yeah, I'm kind of lazy when it comes to describing in general. I'll try to do more. x3  
**Tsuness**: Yeah, I guess it was kind of rushed. Blaaa, I'm trying to work on that... XD Hopefully this chapter isn't! And HAH, Narky is both mentally insane and a genius. But mostly insane. XD  
**bobobo**: UMMM... XDDDD  
**LadyRosses**: Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoy the last part with Salome.  
**CRI: **HAHA, yes, Narky is a deranged psycho. Glad you like 'im. :3  
**Galby-Ray:**OOPSIES, the typo monster is evil. D: Thanks again for reviewing, you rawk my socks off.  
**Kefka: **Yep.. it appears so XD  
**FireBlast:** Heheheh, thanks!  
-cookies-

And here we have the last chappie in the Valley Windworks arc! Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and check out my profile, it has a link to a Quiz I made on Quizilla for this story. Tis vedy cool, you should check it out. XD

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Mars Assault!**

* * *

**  
**Commander Mars was at her computer when she was informed of the intrusion on the building. A clueless grunt had stormed down the hallway, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

The woman just gave him a scowl, and turned to her computer screen. Besides, a few kids could never crush their plans. Team Galactic's goals were too great. And if everything ran smoothly now, they would be one step closer to fulfilling their dream.

What was that dream? Mars herself wasn't entirely sure. At the moment it was to be kept confidential, only to be thoroughly discussed between the two masterminds of it all.

She didn't mind, anyway. As long as she got her pay and kept receiving the most powerful pokemon for all her work… she'd be happy.

Mars tucked her short red hair behind her ears as she quickened the energy-gathering process. The whole room was crowded with whirring cylinder machines, all connected to a main tank, which stored all of the power. She knew that the kids would never reach her, but she wanted to play it on the safe side – quickening things might be a good idea.

She closed her eyes and tried to tune out all of the surrounding chaos. A few Grunts were sending Starly out the window of the building, attaching a bundle of pokeballs that contained their newly caught pokemon to their feet.

It was all part of the plan. The pokemon they had hoarded here, along with the energy they were gathering, would be sent to the headquarters in Eterna City.

Then… phase two would begin.

"Have you kicked them out yet?" Mars snapped to a Grunt running by.

"Um, no, but we're trying, Sir—I mean, Ma'am, miss, lady… um… BYE!" He shook his head nervously; waving a hand at her as he ran down the hallway to the room the children were hiding in, to try and help his other team members break in.

Mars rolled her eyes. "You idiots better hurry up…"

She spun around in her chair, facing her computer again. Mars wafted through her e-mails, and a wave of mild content rushed through her when she spotted one from the boss.

The woman looked the email over, her eyes widening with every sentence she read.

Deep secrets were buried in that message. She was discovering secrets that were best to be kept in the shadows of the world and to never be thought or bothered or even known about.

Her eyes flicked over to the window, where the last of the Starly were heading out toward Eterna. A satisfied smirk spread out on her face, and she coolly leaned back against her desk, waiting for what was to come.

In the corner of the room was a man in a white lab coat, with messy black hair and a pair of circular glasses. He was struggling in his ropes, and his mouth was taped shut.

Mars spoke quietly to herself as she surveyed the room and looked down the hallway at her comrades.

"They'll be arriving soon……."

That fact didn't matter much. It would be an opportunity to see what exactly these kids were capable of.

She'd be waiting… she'd let them break in, let them try to foil Team Galactic's plans…

…but that was all they would be able to do. Try. After all, nothing could stop Team Galactic.

Especially a bunch of bratty kids.

Mars reached for her walkie-talkie and informed the Grunts to cease all defenses. The energy harvest would be completed by the time the kids got there, anyway.

And if the children wanted to save mister scientist man, so be it.

* * *

The attachment on the email was a single picture of a boy with electric yellow hair and a pair of amber eyes. 

The email had been titled;

VIRUS.

* * *

_Brring! Brring! _

"Incoming call! Incoming call!"

Dawn looked down at her yellow bag at her side. Her pokedex was vibrating, indicating someone was calling her.

She grabbed it and flipped it open while she and Lucas ran across the flower field toward the Galactics and the flock of Starly, who were slowly driving them away.

"It's Taze," she said to Lucas, who seemed to be in a bit of a daze. It was hot and bright, and he had just been bludgeoned in the back of the head with god knew what… he felt like curling up into a ball and dying.

Dawn flipped open the dual-screen machine and Taze's face appeared onscreen. He looked a little frightened. Pokey's head popped out from behind his shoulder. The Turtwig grinned.

::Hi Dawn!::

"Err, hi." Dawn sweatdropped, but her face quickly turned serious as she looked at the videophone. "Taze, where are you?"

"We're… inside the Valley Windworks. We broke in through a window on the side of the building, but then some Galactics found us, and now we've locked ourselves in a spare room. They're trying to break in now."

"Oh, that's what that bashing noise is in the background?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Well, nice move, GENIUS. You're going to get yourselves killed."

Taze looked taken aback. "Well, hurry up and get here, okay? Did you find Mina's grandpa?"

"Yeah, but we ran into some Galactics. They've taken Ashes hostage, and hurt Lucas… we'll be there as soon as we get everything in order. Just… don't make any more MORONIC moves, okay?!?!"

Taze nodded quietly, glaring at Dawn through the screen. "Yeah. Whatever."

And the screen went blank.

Dawn sighed, stuffing the pokedex back in her bag. She looked over at Lucas, shaking her head. "Stupid idiot."

Lucas didn't say anything. He looked over at the nearing scene, where the flock of Starly were attacking the Galactics.

Once Dawn and Lucas arrived, the Galactics gave up the fight and took off down the dirt path. They had stashed Ashes in a sack, and since all of their Pokemon were fainted, it was no use trying to fight back.

"Starly! Follow them! Don't let them get away!" Lucas called, rather weakly. He felt the back of his head throbbing.

::Yeah, yeah. We're on it. HEY, COME ON! We're not letting these wackos get away, ARE WE?!::

::No way!::

::Yeah, let's teach them a lesson!::

The Starly flew after them, and Dawn and Lucas tried to keep up with the huge party, but they were too fast.

Dawn noticed something shiny on the ground. She stopped in her tracks, bent over and picked up a small silver key, turning it around in her fingers. Lucas froze, looking back at her.

"What do you think this is?"

Lucas walked up to her, squinting at it. "A key of some sort…" he pointed out.

"No DUH!"

"Hey, you asked." He grinned goofily, and Dawn had to push back the urge to hit him over the head. If she did that, she'd probably kill him.

"Ugh. Come on, let's hurry. The Galactics are probably headed to the Windworks building." Dawn stashed the key in her bag and grabbed Lucas's arm, dragging him along. "We have to save Ashes!!!"

* * *

The Crobat's smashes on the door were slowing down, and after a while, nothing could be heard from outside of the small room. Taze looked over at Salome, Pokey and Eneru, swallowing hard. 

"Did they leave?" Salome asked, standing up and risking a peek out the rectangular window of the door.

::I hope so…:: Pokey sighed, ruffling the leaves of his little twig on the top of his head.

"Why would they do that though?" Taze mused. The Galactics wouldn't just let them roam around the building, would they?

Unless they were already finished with their mission, whatever that was.

"We need to move. Quick." Taze stood up, feeling a surge of bravery pulse through his body.

Pokey and Eneru looked mildly surprised.

::Really? What are we going to do?:: The Shinx asked.

::We're going to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!:: Narky suddenly said. Salome, Taze, Pokey and Eneru all facefaulted in unison at his spontaneous outburst.

Pokey rolled his eyes. ::Just wait until you meet Ashes.::

::Ashes? Who is THAT?:: Narky asked sourly. His black nose twitched.

Pokey and Eneru gave each other knowing looks.

::Well…:: Eneru started::let's just say I don't think you two will be best friends.::

::Speaking of Ashes, I wonder when Dawn and Lucas will get here?:: Pokey looked up at Taze, as if he knew everything.

The blond shrugged. "For now, we need to make our move before it's too late, and save all of the pokemon Team Galactic's hoarded. There must be some reason they stopped trying to break in…"

::Right-O! Yippee!:: Pokey jumped on Narky's head, grinning happily.

::Argh! You—annoying—FLEA! Get off of Lord Narky's head before he BANISHES YOU FROM THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!:: The Buizel swatted at Pokey, quite annoyed.

Taze looked at Salome. "Do you have any pokemon with you?"

She nodded timidly, reaching into her jean pocket for a single ball. "Only one…"

"Well, release it and then we'll move the table out of the doorway and put this plan into action." Taze instructed, prodding the wooden table.

Salome did she was told. She expanded the ball and it opened. In a dazzling white light, a foxlike Pokemon emerged. It had a brown body, with a large leaf protruding from the top of its head. The Leafeon mewed happily, rubbing against Salome's leg.

::Whoa!:: Pokey jumped off of Narky and scampered over to the Leafeon. ::Hi! We're both grass-types! That means were practically TWINS!::

Eneru sighed, rolling her eyes. ::Pokey, just because somebody has a LEAF on their head doesn't mean you're related…::

Pokey's face fell, and the Leafeon gave him a look of apology.

Taze clapped his hands then, and all of the Pokemon turned to him. He was surprised that he was taking things into his own hands… usually he was overshadowed by Dawn or Lucas.

"Okay, help me move this table, and then we're going to run through the building, shooting attacks at every Galactic we see. We can't let them slow us down!"

"Yeah! Ready, Leafeon?" Salome looked down at her Pokemon, who cried its name happily.

Taze, Salome and Narky pulled the table back from the door while Eneru, Pokey and Leafeon pushed the legs of it with their heads. Soon the doorway was clear, and Taze went up to the window, looking out of it.

"The coast is clear. C'mon."

He opened the door quietly and slunk out. Narky took the lead, and Pokey and Eneru stood on either side of Taze. Salome and Leafeon were in the back.

The group warily made their way down the tiled hallway; their steps seemed to echo through the whole building. Somehow it seemed deserted, even though they knew the Galactics were still there.

Taze's heart pounded in his chest, a feeling of valor and uncertainty mixed within him. Narky was scampering ahead spastically, stopping to sniff around every once in a while.

They reached the end of the hallway and took a right. At the end of that short hallway was a large room. The door was opened, and many capsule-like machines were lined up, whirring rhythmically. Thick blue cords were connected to a main capsule, which was sparking brilliantly. Yellow and blue jolts of electricity were running through the container, the core energy source.

Taze stepped into the room first. Narky was at his heels, peeking around discreetly.

Nobody seemed to be there. The computer desk in the corner of the room was empty. A window next to the desk was open, letting the harsh heat indoors.

"Where did everyone go…?"

Everyone stepped into the room, searching for any sign that would lead them to the Galactics. As soon as Salome and her Leafeon came in last, the door slammed shut by itself, and a thick cloud of smoke suddenly filled the room.

Taze coughed, shielding his eyes, trying to see who had set off the smoke bomb. The smoke slowly faded, and he could make out the silhouette of a young woman with short red hair standing in front of the sparking capsule.

"_Hello_ there," she said wickedly. A venomous smirk spread out on her lips as she looked at Taze.

"Who are you? And what was the point of that smoke bomb?!"

She flicked a strand of hair out of her face coolly. "I just like to have dramatic introductions."

::It must be the devil in human form…:: Narky mused as he got into a fighting position, his fur standing on-end.

"What did you do with all of those Pokemon you hoarded?!" Taze demanded, voice shaky. He curled his hand into a fist to try and keep it from trembling.

"And my father!" Salome narrowed her eyebrows.

"My, my, you ought to have a little more confidence in yourself, boy. You are facing Team Galactic, after all." She took a step forward. "I'm Mars. Commander of this mission. I got word that you were here about twenty minutes ago, and I wanted to take you on by myself. I let the Grunts filter out."

"So… it's just us?" Taze asked, trying not to let it show that her comment had crushed his bravery.

She nodded. "Only us."

"What about my FATHER?!" Salome asked. Taze looked over at her – her eyes were beginning to water.

"Don't fret, little girl." Mars clucked her tongue. "I'll hand over your daddy, on one condition."

"…What?" Taze didn't know whether to believe her.

"We battle." She pointed to Taze. "You and I. One-on-one."

He looked surprised. "And… you'll leave?"

"If you win, yes. If _I_ win… _you_ leave and let us wrap up our mission."

Taze nodded slowly, looking down at Eneru and Pokey. He knew who he was going to use, even if he was at a type advantage or not.

Mars reached for a ball at her waist and enlarged it, while Taze nodded at Pokey. The Turtwig jumped out in front of him, looking at Mars with determination.

He couldn't lose battle… he just couldn't…

Mars threw out her ball and in a flash of white light an obese blue cat appeared, meowing deeply. It had white splotches on its chest and a pair of huge purple ears. Its thick, crooked whiskers twitched as it glared at Pokey.

::That's one ugly cat.:: Eneru hid behind Leafeon and Salome as she waited for the battle to commence.

Taze tried to swallow, but his throat was tight with nervousness. "Pokey, Razor Leaf!"

"Purugly, Fake Out."

Before Pokey could even move, the fat cat pokemon moved with a blinding speed toward him, slashing him weakly back a few feet. Pokey flinched, and Purugly returned to its station.

Narky looked confused. ::Who would name their pokemon PURUGLY? That's one deranged woman, right there…::

Eneru rolled her eyes. ::Idiot, that's what it's really called!::

Narky nodded slowly. ::Ohhhh. Whose idea was THAT?::

"Pokey, try again! Razor Leaf!" Taze called out. Pokey swiped his head toward the Purugly, shooting up a storm of deadly sharp emerald leaves. They slashed the Purugly, who cried out in pain.

"Purugly, Faint Attack! Give it all you've got!"

Taze faltered. He knew that Faint Attack hit without fail. "Pokey, hurry and Withdraw!"

Pokey did as he was told, retreating into his small brown shell. The Purugly disappeared into thin air and reappeared, mauling Pokey from behind. The Turtwig was sent flying across the room, and skidded against the ground, hard.

He ran into the leg of a desk with full force, and a cracking noise could be heard.

His shell had been fractured.

Pokey stood up shakily, and Taze growled. "Pokey, it's all right. Use Absorb to get some energy back!"

"Purugly, Fury Swipes!"

Green orbs of energy started to float from Purugly toward Pokey, who sucked them up hungrily. He drained the opponent's energy just before it got to him, slashing him down to the ground repeatedly.

Eneru covered her eyes. ::Oh no… Pokey, you can do it!::

* * *

"Okay, we're here. They locked themselves in, though." Dawn paced back and forth in front of the Valley Windworks building while Lucas sat in the shade of a nearby tree. They had followed the Galactics here, just as they had expected, but there didn't seem to be any way in. 

"Well, didn't Taze say that he broke in through a window on the side of the building?" Lucas asked boredly as he touched the back of his head. The blood was dry and crispy now, but he still felt horrible.

The flock of Starly were circling the building, but Lucas's was perched on a branch of the tree he was sitting under, taking a well-deserved break.

"Hey, Starly… you did a good job back there." He smiled up at her faintly. "Even though I was unconscious for most of it…"

She chuckled. ::Don't mention it, buddy. You'd be surprised what a pokemon can do when they sense danger.::

Dawn stomped her foot angrily, then kicked the door. "DAMMIT! We need to get in! WE NEED TO GET ASHES BACK!!!!!"

Lucas blinked, and a lightbulb suddenly went off in his head.

"Hey, what about that key you found on the ground back in the flower field?"

"…………." Dawn fell on her face, anime-style. "Right…"

"Haha. Smart…" Lucas grinned, watching Dawn with soft eyes as she rummaged in her bag for the tiny key.

She glanced over at him once she'd found it. "Hey, what are you looking at?" she snapped, forcing the key into the lock above the doorknob.

Lucas shook his head quickly. "Oh… nothing." He grinned sheepishly, and Dawn glared.

"Don't tell me Roark and Perry converted you."

"…..Converted me?"

"Into a pervert."

"Wah?--GOD NO!" Lucas stood up, laughing nervously. "Geez, you think every living thing with two legs is out to get you, don't you?"

"No, only two-legged BOYS with stupid active imaginations," she snarled, and opened the door. "Let's go."

Lucas nodded, and Starly squawked to her comrades, telling them to follow her inside.

* * *

Pokey barely had any health left. Purugly had been knocking the snot out of him. He was just too small, too weak… Purugly was an evolved pokemon, much more powerful.

"Pokey! ABSORB!!!!" Taze yelled. The Turtwig could barely stand on his legs, but he complied and sucked more energy from the obese feline.

"Purugly, let's finish it. Slash." Mars's voice was icy, almost robotic.

Purugly lifted a large paw, bringing it down in one swift, powerful motion on Pokey.

He went flying into the wall, his shell cracking once more. The sound of his shell breaking was like nails on a chalkboard. Taze watched helplessly as his pokemon slid down to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Blood trickled down from the wall where he had impacted. Taze watched in what seemed like slow motion.

Mars smirked, watching Taze as he ran over to Pokey and sprayed him with Potions.

"Looks like you lost. Sorry, little boy… it really makes me wonder, why were _you_ the one chosen by the great Phantom when you can't even win a pokemon battle? You're weak, you're useless, and so are your pokemon. You don't deserve such a heavy weight, such a responsibility – or should I say, burden? – to carry on your shoulders."

Taze's eyes widened, and he hugged the unconscious Pokey closer to him. _Burden_…? What was she talking about?

Mars noticed his confusion. "Oh, so you don't know yet? Let me guess, you aren't even smart enough to identify why you've been haunted by nightmares recently? You don't even know why you feel like dying in the middle of the night when you wake up, because of the things you see in your sleep? I guess it doesn't matter though. In the end you'll just lose the twisted, dark battle, and be another one of Its tortured, scarred victims—"

::STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!:: Eneru leapt out in front of Mars, electricity sparking from her body dangerously. ::HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO MY TRAINER! HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP MY FRIEND!!!!::

Mars raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "Aww, how cute. Little Shinxy-winxy is sticking up for her poor trainer." She pressed a finger to her nose and shook her head. "Purugly, finish this one off too."

Taze's eyes suddenly filled with horror as he watched Purugly lunge toward Eneru. "NO! STOP IT! I don't want to battle anymore! IDON'TWANTTOBATTLE--!!!!"

Eneru was beat across the room by Purugly. She skidded to a stop and weakly lay there on her side, her breathing labored from just that single blow.

"I SAID, STOP!!!!!" Taze screamed, but Purugly went in for another blow. Eneru cried out weakly, and Taze got to his feet, running across the room toward her.

Everyone in the room froze however, when the door burst open. Dawn, Lucas, Piplup, Wante and Ashes stood there, holding two Galactic Grunts by the collars.

"PARTY'S OVER, BIATCH!!!!!!!" Dawn yelled. She held out Wante, who was in her hands, and he closed his eyes, seeming to be concentrating.

A faint blue aura appeared around Mars, and she was thrown against one of the walls of the room. She slid down and landed on the ground with a thump.

Dawn patted her Psyduck on the head. "Nice job with that Confusion attack. You're getting better."

"Psy!"

And then, Starly's voice was heard. ::KAMIKAZEEEEE!!!!!!::

She led a huge swarm of Starly through the open window, and they all buzzed around Mars and the Galactic Grunts, who cried like babies down the hallway of the Windworks building.

Yeah, they got their asses, erm… Pecked.

"Piplup, Bubble the Purugly!"

"ASHES, FLAME WHEEL!"

Their combined attacks shot through the room, bubbles flying everywhere and specks of fire floating through the air.

When their attacks cleared, though…

…a great white illumination had coated Eneru's body. Sparkles flew into the air, and she began to take a new, bigger shape. Her tail lengthened, her abdomen thickened, and when the light faded, there stood an angry and battered…

Luxio.

She had grown a furrier collar, and her red nose was more round. Her hail was longer and the star on the end of it was even brighter. She ran toward Purugly and finished it off with a Spark attack. The blue electricity flew through the entire room in jolts.

::Evolution… quite an amazing phenomenon,:: Narky said to himself.

Eneru gracefully bowed her head to the audience. ::Ah. Electrocuted to a crisp.::

Mars snarled as she got to her feet, and recalled her fainted Purugly. "Battling should not be used to gain revenge."

"Well, too bad so SAD, because you just got SCHOOLED!" Dawn shouted, pulling one of her eyelids down and sticking her tongue out at the Commander.

"Okay, we beat you! Now where's my dad?!" Salome demanded, clenching a fist.

::Yeah, tell us or we'll barbeque you, too.:: Ashes smirked.

Mars sighed, pointing over to another door at the other side of the room. "He's in that closet." She then turned to Taze. "Remember what I told you. We'll meet again, I suppose… thanks for stalling me so the energy-harvest could complete. I owe you one."

And then a puff of smoke filled the room.

When it cleared…

...she was gone.

Dawn looked over at Taze fiercely. "What did she tell you!? And what do you mean you STALLED her?! …..IDIOT!!!!!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" Taze huffed, his face turning bright red. "Eneru, return!"

"GAHHHH, I can't believe you! Idiot!!!!!!" Dawn whipped her head around, hitting Lucas in the face with her black hair. He caught a whiff of it… it smelled good. Like vanilla…

Dawn ran over to Salome, who was tying to untie her father from the chair he was in. Dawn carefully ripped the duct tape off of his mouth.

"Daddy!" Salome exclaimed, hugging the scientist around the neck. "What did they do to you?"

The man chuckled, taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his sleeve. "Not much. They just made me tell them how to work their machine, and then when they heard there were 'intruders', she locked me in the closet."

Taze looked over at the capsule that had been holding the energy. I was no longer sparking.

"Did they…?"

Salome's dad nodded. "'Fraid so. I'm pretty sure they already transferred the energy to their headquarters. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… they threatened to kill me if I didn't abide."

"It's okay," Lucas said. "As long as you're okay."

"Yeah, we'll put a stop to all of their nonsense… _someday…_" Dawn glared over at Taze for what seemed like no reason at all.

Salome hugged her dad again, then pulled away quickly, grimacing.

"Ew, you smell bad!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

The power had returned to Floaroma later that day, and all of the townspeople celebrated with a water fight outside. Dawn, Taze and Lucas all participated of course, and were given the honors of being the heroes of the day. 

Narky had decided to stick around with Taze. He said he wanted to learn more about humans, much to Eneru's dismay.

Ashes and Narky had been bickering the whole duration of the water fight, and Ashes had dubbed him as….. 'The Troll'.

* * *

Dawn, Lucas and Taze sighed that night as they sat under a tree outside the Pokecenter. They were looking up at the stars, which glimmered like a blanket of diamonds against the deep blue sky. 

"How's your head?" Taze asked Lucas. The blond was making sure to stay far away from Dawn. She was PMSing, he was sure.

Lucas shrugged. "Fine, I guess… I just don't know why anyone would do that to me." He frowned, rubbing the wound on the back of his head, which Nurse Joy had treated, telling him not to worry.

Dawn snorted. "Team Galactic's a bunch of sick freaks. They don't need any reason to do it. ……..They're insane."

"Guess you're right…"

"I'm always right." Dawn grinned widely.

Taze glanced at her darkly. "I resent that."

"Wah?! TAZE KIDANE, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She laughed evilly as she began to chase him around the outside of the pokecenter with her yellow bag.

Lucas watched them, chuckling. Soon they had both ran out of breath, and they collapsed on the grass next to Lucas.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Taze looked over at Dawn, smiling.

"…Oh, I know. Actually, I think you could even say I'm so crazy I'm sane."

Taze rolled his eyes, and looked up at the white, powdery moon.

He could almost swear he saw a dark figure flying past it in the moonlight, leaving an ominous trail of black mist behind as it soared.

But he blinked, and it was gone.

_  
_FIN

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Remember to check my journal on my profile for updates! _

_Preview for the next ARC!_  
_Next arc on VoD:TSL... our three heroes travel through Eterna forest and meet Cheryl and... Gardenia?! The party stumbles upon a deserted mansion in the middle of the forest, and decide to stay there for a night. Also... Dawn discovers something that intrigues Gardenia, but the gym leader refuses to tell the trio of any of the secrets behind the New Moon._

_Eyup, next arc is pretty much character and plot development. BE HAPPY!_

_Reviews equal luff! Pidgebot, over 'n out._


	19. Pokecenter Madness! Noobs and LOOOVE!

I'm BAAACK! Miss me? XD Hawhaw...  
**Sporky:** Yay! A lot of people got Dawn, I think...I did too. x3 Yay, strawberries!  
**Avaleia:** Ooh, thanks so much for the review dearie! XD Hnn...you read my mind. x3 Don't worry, Dawn will always be a psycho. HAHAH. And yeah, that was meant to be dramatic...maybe I overdid it? D:  
Phyllis: YAY! Homg, LUFF!  
**Gigas**: Thankies! Phantom...hehe, you shall find out about all that VERY soon, I can assure you.  
**animecupcakes**: Aww thanks for the double review! Two times the fuzziness! Oh yes, I got your PM! Yay for Taze!  
**Tsuness**: Yay, you liked it! Yeah, I'm working on the character development...slowly...but surely. XD Mars actually gets beaten even worse later on...-evil laugh-  
**MelodyStar**: AHHH THANKS! YAY!! -happy- I didn't know I had a thing for writing summaries! I guess I do! XD Moons...cheese. Melike! x3 -shampoo'd-  
**snowpenguin:** Yaaah, thanks! -parties-  
**Saber-chan**: Aww, thank ya. I agree, Luxios are rather awesome.  
**CRI**: HAW. We can only hope, my friend... ;)  
**Kumquat and Darkside**: WHOO, THANKS! I'm glad I was able to...entertain! Gahh, I don't know how long to make the chapters. Some people like long ones and some like short ones, so I try to do a bit of both. x3  
**Lady Rosses**: Aww, don't be sad! All the OCs will have cameos later in the story. Yay!  
**Galby-Ray**!: Thanks! Whoo, I'm typo free! -dances-  
**Kefka**: Zanks! Yeah, I kind of wrote a lot. Oh well I guess haha.  
**bobobo**: For the pokemon...they can be any that are found in Sinnoh. Or the new evolutions that were introduced in the 4th gen. Basically anything in the sinnoh dex. Hope that explains well enough.

And now...new chapter of the NEW arc! Enjoy!

* * *

**Arc Nine  
Chapter Nineteen: Pokecenter Madness! Noobs and LOOOVE!**

* * *

A soft blanket of silence seemed to hang over the the Pokecenter that morning, angels whispering into the ears of their children, coaxing them to fall into a deeper sleep and stay in the blissful wonderland, the world so different and far away from the true earth. 

The earth with so many problems, turmoil, and suffering...

Is there any way the world will ever truly be peaceful? Or will our only escape be the place we are when we close our eyes and drift away, not even realizing that we are alive?

That beautiful place exists only in our minds. Only in our hearts.

And that morning, everything seemed peaceful. Except for one place.

_  
_Taze knocked on the door. Again. For the fifth time.

No answer.

"Um… Dawn?"

Taze put his ear to the door of Dawn's room as he stood in the hallway of the Eterna Forest Pokecenter. The girl had locked herself inside since breakfast, after complaining about being bloated after eating too much greasy sausage.

He heard footsteps then, growing louder on the other side of the door, and the door swung open violently. Dawn stood in the doorway furiously, her hair wrapped in a towel top of her head and a glob of green goo spread on her face like peanut butter.

"WHY HELLO!" Dawn shouted, sticking her face right into Taze's. "Have you READ THE SIGN?!?!"

She pointed to a white piece of notebook paper that was taped to the door. Written in red ink, in capitals, were the words; _Leave me the hell alone, plzkthx!!!!!_

Taze blinked. "Um………..what's on your face?!"

Dawn growled, rapping on the sign with her knuckles. "IDIOT!!!! Tell me, what does this sign mean to you?"

"Err… don't bother you?"

"NO! It means, DISTURB ME AND I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT, HACK YOUR EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY SPOON, AND DUMP YOU IN A MAGGOT INFESTED DUMPSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Instead of running away for his dear life and sanity like a normal person would, Taze just stood there, unfazed.

Which bothered Dawn immensely.

Taze spoke slowly. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that your mom is on the video phone in the lobby. She wants to talk to you."

Dawn's eyes widened.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"It's true!" Taze smiled, still staring at her face, which greatly resembled a plate of vomit. "Well, see you out there…when you…become a normal person again, I guess." He looked up her and down, then walked casually back down the hallway.

Dawn stood there for a good two minutes after he left, staring mindlessly at the orange carpet.

"Oh………..crap."

* * *

After lightly blow-drying her hair and washing her facial cleanser off her face, Dawn hurried out into the lobby, still wearing her usual pajamas, where she saw Taze on one of the videophones talking to his mom. 

Dawn crept up behind him from a good distance away, and squinted at the screen. She could see her mom in the background, poking her head over Taze's mom's shoulder.

::Hey Dawn! Want to help us figure something out?:: Chimed a voice from behind her. She spun around to see Pokey, Piplup, Ashes and Narky standing in a circle around their bowls of food. Lucas was sitting in a booth nearby reading a handbook on Eterna City, and Starly, Eneru and Buwante were asleep on top of the table where stacks of dirty dishes were piled.

"Uhh… what? It better be quick," Dawn snapped, kneeling down to the pokemons' level.

::WELL,:: Piplup started, puffing out her chest proudly::these two… BUFFOONS are trying to decide who is the real leader of the group.::

"Wah? Leader?" Dawn looked over at Ashes, who was in Narky's face, bickering away a mile a minute.

::Yeah! Narky says that he should be the commander of us all. But Ashes says he was here first,:: Pokey explained, sweatdropping.

Ashes was spitting sparks of fire from his mouth as he argued with Narky, he was so enraged. ::Who do you think you are, anyway?! You just show up and act like you run the place! Well guess, what, you moronic buttmunch? You.. Are. A. NOOB!!!!::

::Noob? I apologize, I do not understand such juvenile slang!:: Narky stuck his nose up in the air, his long tail swishing around lividly.

::SEE?!?! Just another reason he's a wackjob! He doesn't even know what NOOB means!::

Piplup coughed. ::Erm… I don't think any of us know what it means. How the heck do you come up with these things, anyway?!::

::Nah, it's some internet thing. Which is kind of strange, there's no way in hell a monkey could figure out how to use a computer.:: Dawn scoffed. ::What did Rowan teach you? Don't tell me he brought you to his Clefairy websites!!::

Ashes shook his head. ::I…have no clue what you're talking about now.::

Dawn sighed. ::THANK THE LORD!!!::

::Anyway, my chat speak is an art. Not some taboo thing, like Mister Whiskers here says.:: He glared at Narky.

:: MISTER Whiskers? You shall address me as LORD Whiskers, you simple-minded PEON!::

Ashes folded his arms, nodding coolly. ::I rest my case.::

::Now what?:: Pokey looked over Piplup's shoulder eagerly.

::We hold a vote. Who says I, Ashes, the leet devil Monferno, is the leader of this group?::

::HEY, wait a second.:: Piplup squeaked. ::This isn't what I signed up for! You aren't the BOSS of everyone! Our individual trainers are.::

::Well, DUH, I'm just trying to settle this so crazypants can't run around acting like he's the overlord of this little joint. So just go along with me, and nobody gets barbequed.:: Ashes winked.

Piplup and Pokey nodded.

::As I was saying!:: Ashes cleared his throat. ::Any votes for the Troll?::

Narky's ears perked up. ::Troll? Do I look like a troll to you? Am I eight feel tall and drool whenever I'm asked a question? I THINK NOT!:: He lunged at the Monferno, tackling him to the ground.

::Hey,whatdoyouthinkyou're—GWAHH!! Gitoffame, you psychotic freak of nature!!:: Ashes yelled, trying to claw at Narky's face. The Buizel just took him by the shoulders and got a running start, sliding him across the floor straight into a few chairs. The chairs tumbled over on top of Ashes, who punched them to the side and stood up, shooting daggers at Narky.

::You just made a grave mistake, my friend. You've got it coming.::

Dawn rolled her eyes as Nurse Joy came running up; scolding and reminding her that pokemon battles weren't allowed. She returned Ashes to his pokeball, and looked behind her shoulders at Taze, who was coming toward her from the videophone booth.

Ashes was still screaming from inside his ball. ::You're a troll because you do things like THAT! You just wait, the next time I come out of my ball I'll make you wish you'd never been BORN!!! And THEN I'll--::

"Ashes, SHUT UUUUUUUP!!!!!!" Dawn yelled. She stuffed his ball deep inside her yellow bag and zipped it up so his screams were muffled.

::So, who won?:: Pokey grinned.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Taze came up behind everyone and poked Dawn in the shoulder. "Your mom's waiting to talk to you…"

"Yeah, yeah. God help me…" Dawn stood up, sauntering over to the videophone.

Piplup looked up at Narky. ::Don't worry about it. Ashes is like that to everyone. It will take a while to get used to.::

::Meaning…?:: Narky asked.

::Meaning, he argues with everyone.::

"Just like Dawn!!" Lucas said out of nowhere, grinning widely as he leaned over the pokemon.

"Hey, I heard that!!!!" Dawn growled threateningly from across the lobby.

::Aw, Dawn doesn't really argue that much.:: Pokey frowned.

Piplup snorted. ::Are you kidding me? Arguing takes up seventy percent of her life!::

::Indeed. And my findings suggest that she argues the most with… that human.:: Narky pointed to Lucas. The boy shrunk back a little, scratching the back of his neck under his red scarf embarrassedly.

::Yeah, it's true!:: Pokey giggled.

:And you know what that means…:: Piplup smirked.

::MARSHMALLOWS!:: Pokey clapped, smiling.

::……….no. Pokey, do you know the surefire sign of a potential couple?:: Piplup looked off into the distance dreamily, cupping her wings together.

::……::

::Arguing.::

Starly smirked from her place on top of the table, where she had been snoozing. ::IT'S TRUE** LOOOOOVE**! Lucas loves Dawn! Lucas loves Dawn! Hehehe!!::

"No I don't." Lucas mumbled, folding his arms across his chest angrily. He felt his face flush, and he tried to hide it under his hat and with his scarf, but it only burned more as the pokemon laughed and pointed fingers at him.

::Yes you do! Yes you do! Lucas and Dawn, sittin' in a tree!!" Starly's beak curled into a smirk as she looked smugly over at Lucas. He glared at her, as if daring her to go further.

::K-I-S-S--::

Starly didn't get to finish her little song though, because Lucas chucked his shoe straight at her head.

Taze suddenly stood up, and all of the pokemon looked up at him.

"Dawn argues with everyone." He stated this simply, and without another word, went off to take care of the dirty dishes.

Lucas looked over at him, suddenly growing quiet. The pokemon didn't say anything either, as they watched him walk across the lobby toward the kitchen.

"Exactly my…….point…" Lucas trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

"So how is my little Dawnie-Wonnie?" Dawn's mother cooed from the other line of the videophone. 

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I guess."

She didn't really want to be speaking with her mother right now. What made it worse was that her mom thought that she had gone out to become a coordinator, and she was doing the exact opposite.

Dawn figured that's just what kids did. The opposite of whatever they were told to do. Maybe she had wanted to become a trainer so badly because her mother hated it so much. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't even know why she had become a trainer in the first place.

Was it because everyone else was doing it? Was she just another face in the crowd, a trend-follower? Or maybe… it was because she just wanted to anger her mom.

Did she do it for power? For fame? Because she liked beating stuff up, and hated that sissy dancing coordinator stuff?

Or perhaps… it was something more. Perhaps she was destined to be a trainer, and it was something that even herself or her mother or a teacher could have never changed.

Perhaps……..this was fate.

Dawn shook her head, looking at her mother's face through the screen. She had been talking away, all of her words going straight over Dawn's head.

"Um… what? Sorry…" Dawn frowned slightly.

"Oh, I was just asking how your little adventure is going! Taze told Teresa and I that he and that other boy…what was his name, Luther or something? Well, he said they have their first gym badge! And what about you sweetums? Have you gotten any ribbons yet?"

"…ribbons?" Dawn blinked.

"Dawn, you're doing it again." Her mother's voice held a tint of disapproval. Dawn flinched, looking up at her mother.

"Um… doing what?"

"You're not talking to me. Come on, is there something bothering you? How is that little devil monkey of a pokemon that you started out with? He isn't peeing on your bed sheets or setting your clothes on fire or anything, is he?"

"No, Johanna. No."

Dawn's mom's eyelids drooped. Her short blue hair looked like it needed a cut, even though it gracefully curled around her neck.

Dawn raised her eyebrows a little. She knew she was testing her mom. Whenever Johanna started to get on her nerves, she'd call her by her first name. It might have been disrespectful, but it pissed her off nicely and got Dawn's point across.

"Oh goodness, look at your hair!" Johanna suddenly shrieked, pointing at Dawn's head.

Dawn looked at her mom confusedly. She was acting like the previous twenty seconds hadn't even happened.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's turning blue. It does that whenever you're out in the sunlight a lot, right? Oh, it's been so long since it looked that lovely. The last time I remember your hair being that tint was when you were seven or so."

"Mm-hmm." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"But then…you just started staying inside. You…you didn't like to play outside with Taze or any of your other friends. You just…became cold…"

Her mom continued to talk; completely unaware that Dawn wasn't really paying attention.

But in reality, she was. Even though she rolled her eyes and pretended not to care, Dawn was taking in every word her mother was saying.

Because…it was the truth.

"Oh god, it feels so weird saying this. But sometimes… I just wonder what happened to that little girl who lived life every day like it was a gift. I wonder………..what happened to the little girl who used to give me hugs, the one who enjoyed being with her family and playing Monopoly on rainy nights………."

Dawn looked at the ground. So many emotions were swirling around inside of her. Regret, hate toward her mom and dad and Taze and everyone she grew up with and used to know…..

No. She did not know those people now. And they did not know her.

She didn't even know herself.

She hated them all…

but most of all…

she hated…….herself.

Suddenly time seemed to slow, as Dawn looked at Johanna through the videophone screen. She wanted, no, needed to tell her…why…all of this had happened, why she had become such a tortured, bleeding soul.

"Mom………..I…I need…to tell you something."

Dawn looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Johanna asked eagerly. "……Dawn? Is something the matter?"

Dawn looked up, forcing a pained smile on her face. The happiness that used to explode from her eyes could almost be seen, trapped and locked inside and twinkling behind the bars, trying to escape.

And then Dawn thought of all of the pain and suffering that would spiral out of control if she were to tell her mother that the man she married was a no good cheat, with a sick heart and mind, and took delight in torturing his daughter, making her scream inside her head until she couldn't take it anymore, and then started to suffocate, wither, and die inside.

_--diediedie,that'swhatI'mdoing--_

And Dawn waved a hand, looking away from the screen.

"Oh…….never mind. It's…nothing."

Nothingness. Sometimes that's what our minds tell us the most important things are. They tug at our souls and at our hearts, but in the end, we always make and see these things for what we want them to be.

Not for what they truly are.

We always have the option to ignore the things that pain us most.

_  
_Ignore………but never forget.

* * *

Dawn had hurriedly said goodbye to Johanna, telling her that they needed to get to Eterna before the big rush. Our heroes then set off through the forest, idly wandering through the tollbooth entrance where Antidotes were being given out to trainers for free. 

Summer had melted into fall, and the leaves on the trees were crisping, gently floating through the air. Dawn had snatched Lucas's hat and was running down the dirt path like a madwoman.

"How can you put up with her?" Lucas sighed, looking over at Taze as they ambled down the dirt path in the dark forest. The sun was coming through in rays between the openings of the treetops, shafts of light melting onto the ground.

Taze looked over at him. "Who, Dawn?"

Lucas nodded quietly, then glared over at Starly, who was flying next to him, before she could start singing her little song.

Taze shrugged. "I don't, really. I'm just… used to it, I guess."

"Sometimes I'm a little…ah…jealous of your friendship." Lucas blushed furiously, wondering what the heck had made him say that.

Taze looked down at the ground, his eyes growing soft. "We aren't….really….friends."

"Huh? I thought you two were pretty much best friends."

Taze shrugged. "I don't think so. Not anymore at least. Now I just…tolerate her."

The black-haired boy nodded, looking ahead at Dawn, who had stopped in the middle of the road and was crouching in front of Buwante, her Psyduck, talking to him. She set Lucas's hat on top of his head and smirked, looking over at the two boys with mock innocence.

Taze shivered. It seemed that as time went on, his and Dawn's friendship kept dying, getting older and rustier and torn. They weren't exactly best friends.

Not anymore.

They just pretended to be. It was all an act.

_  
_But perhaps……..under the right circumstances, with a little bit of care, old friendships could blossom.

And maybe…..become something even more.

_  
_But I'm getting ahead of myself.

_  
_Suddenly, a chilling scream, the kind that could curdle milk, shot through the forest, echoing through the air. Lucas and Taze froze, looking around. Dawn's head jerked up, and she ran in the direction of the scream, off of the dirt path and into the bush.

And so, dear readers, begins the newest chapter in our heroes' adventure.

**CONTINUED**

* * *

Hyaaa, there it is! Tell me how you liked it! The next chapter shall be here soon... very soon. Thanks to everyone for reading, you guys rawk. 


	20. Cheryl, Cheesepuffs, Pedos and Plates!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR 200 REVIEWS! You all rawk! Here's to 200 more:D  
Wait.What**: Hawhaw, that's alright! As long as you do review! I hate it when I lose readers...makes meh sad. D: ZANKE!  
**Avaleia**: Aww, thanks! Yep, that was HUGE foreshadowing. And yar, feel sorry for Lucas, but not quite yet. x3  
**Gigas:** Thankies! HAHA, a rusty spoon would hurt more, right? XD I still don't know if I'm going to open trainer submissions again, but if I do, I will be sure to let you know.  
**DAGZAH**!: Yay, you returneth! I meesed you. The 'getting ahead of myself' was being said by the narrator/me/storyteller/whatever you want to call it. xD HAHHA, you're a good guesser. But I'm not spoiling anything! Ahh, I have a lot of evil ideas that have to do with Dawn humiliating herself. DUCKTAPE! YAY!  
**Saberchann**: Thanks dearie! x3 -hugs-  
**CRI:** Thanks! Oh, and about the Eterna Challenge...I actually don't really know yet. If you have ideas, I'd love to hear them. PM me, kay:D  
**Galby-Ray:** Thanks! I'm trying to update faster now that I've gotten over my tiny writer's block thing. Things are going much smoother now! And yes, you could definitely call it a rivalry. Heheh.  
**Tsuness:** Kyuhh, I shall never die! XD Yes for Cheryl and Gardy! Here they COMMMEEE!  
**Kefka**: Haha...emooo...  
**bobobo:** 'Aint he? Ugh, I can't believe I just said aint...XD

And HERE is the next chappie! Enjoy!  
I don't own Pokemon.Or Redbull. x3  
Oh yes, just a note, Cheryl is pretty out of character from her game counterpart, but I had to change her. She was too boring in the games. I can't have boring characters, can I? XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Cheryl, Pedos and Plates! Cheesepuffs ATTACK!**

* * *

"Oh, come on! Not another one of these freakazoids!" 

Dawn growled as she bent over and set Buwante on the ground, which was blanketed by a sheet of autumn leaves. Lucas and Taze ran up behind her, skidding to a stop when they saw what was before them.

A husky man with deep blue hair was holding a frail girl by the collar, pushing her against the trunk of a tree. She cried out as she saw Dawn approaching quickly – a Chansey was kneeling on the ground, panting in a doglike way as it looked at the scene anxiously.

The man spun around with a hand clamped over the girl's mouth and the other pulling down on her elegant plait of emerald hair. Her dress, which conveniently matched her hair, was muddy and torn at the bottom.

Lucas swore under his breath and he pointed a finger at the blue haired man defiantly. "Starly!!"

Dawn nodded down at Buwante. "You know what to do!"

The Psyduck closed his eyes and a faint blue aura started to crest around the man. Before Wante could do anything else, a giant blue face appeared in front of him, shrieking.

"CROAAAAA!!!"

Buwante fell over, blinking vacantly. The pokemon, Croagunk, retreated and leaped into the air at Starly, who was pecking at the burly man, causing him to release his grip on the girl. She fell to the ground with a thud, squealing involuntarily.

Dawn swore as she returned Wante to his ball. He'd be of no use right now. She expectantly glanced over at the girl, and then Lucas, then threw him his hat.

"Dawn, Taze – go help her, I'll take care of this ass." Lucas released Piplup in a flash of light as he put on his hat. "Bubblebeam!!"

As Piplup entered the fray, Dawn and Taze rushed over to the green-haired girl, whose Chansey was by her side, looking down at her balefully.

"Are you alright?" Taze helped her sit upright, then inspected her arms and knees, which were scraped up and dripping with blood.

"Crap, Taze, get the first aid kit. And…hey, what's your name?" Dawn looked behind her shoulder at Lucas, who was taking on the guy and his Croagunk, two on one.

"C-Cheryl," the girl replied shakily. She swallowed hard as Taze and Dawn began to clean up her wounds. "I was just walking by, and then – and then – this man, he came up to me and started going off about some plate and how he needed my Chansey. They're rare, you know, and-OWWWWWW!"

"Shush, we're almost done." Dawn slapped a bandage over her knee, biting her lip as she worked.

Taze looked worried. "Who'd do that? I mean…..something must be seriously wrong with that guy."

"He's a freak, Taze. Nothing more, nothing less. Freaks don't need excuses to do FREAK-ISH things. Okay?" Dawn huffed at him angrily, then grabbed Cheryl's hand and helped her up.

Taze looked taken aback. He started, glaring at Dawn, but she turned away from him and ran toward Lucas's battle before he could say anything.

"Jesus…you don't have to be so snappy…" he trailed off, grunting with frustration, and then followed her and Cheryl, tightening his green scarf almost violently.

"GOOOOOOO, STARLY AND PIPLUP! KICK THAT PEDO'S ASS!!" Dawn was screaming, waving the end of her red scarf around wildly.

"Chan! Chansey!" Chansey smiled, waving her stubby pink arms around. Sparkles rose around her body as she healed herself.

As Piplup launched her bubbles and Starly executed her Wing Attack, the Croagunk was dodging every which way, easily rolling and jumping out of the way of every attack. The blue haired man smirked as his Croagunk disappeared into thin air, then reappeared moments later, sinisterly mauling Starly from behind.

::AIYIYIIII! How dare you touch me, you kuckoopants! TAKE THISSS!!!::

::AND TAKE THIS AS WELL, YOU HIDEOUS TOAD!!!::

Starly shot up into the air, and Piplup jumped up and started spinning, both of their bodies beginning to glow a blinding white. Glitter flew all over the ground, and when the light faded, in their places stood…

…Prinplup and Staravia.

::HIIIIIIIIIIIEEYAH!!: Starly cheered, looping around in the air energetically. She whooped as she felt the cool wind underneath her new longer wings. A tuft of gray feathers curled on the top of her head.

Prinplup, on the other hand, had taken on a more developed shape; her wings were longer, and her beak split in a V-shape up over her head and curled into the back of her head.

Lucas was absolutely beaming. "Pip—I mean, Prinplup! Staravia! Give it all you've got!"

::You got it, buck-o. SHOW NO MERCYYYYYY!!!!::

::Prepare to take your last breath, FOOL!!!::

Prinplup launched a barrage of Bubblebeam, and Starly beckoned the winds to her favor, creating a torrential whirlwind of debris that mixed with the fizzing bubbles, straight at the blue haired man and the Croagunk.

The blue froglike pokemon fainted at once swirls in its eyes. The man was about to dash, but Lucas called out to his pokemon, and Staravia and Prinplup surrounded him, forbidding him to leave.

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw Lucas approach the man. "Lucas, WHATAREYOUDOING?!?!"

"He's going to get himself killed—!!" Taze lunged forward, but Dawn grabbed his scarf, pulling him back.

"Ssssshhh. God, don't be so stupid. Stay here; I'LL go and help him."

Taze looked at her with bewilderment as she snuck up on Lucas and the man. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she always have to take away his chances, his opportunities? _He_ was going to go help, not her! Why did she have to show him up all the time?

Taze's eyes flickered as he looked at the back of her blue-black head. Cheryl saw his look, and when their eyes met, she knew what he was thinking.

_  
_"Hey! Wait! HEY!!!" Lucas shouted. He reached out for the blue-haired man's shirt collar, got a momentary grip, and pulled back, hard. The man was much taller than he was; his eyes were dark and bloodshot, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. Lucas shoved him up against a tree easily, surprised that the man wasn't retaliating.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" The man's voice was raspy, and he grinned in a beastlike way, his crooked teeth glinting with saliva in the afternoon sun.

Lucas was about to punch his gut, but the man grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Lucas keeled, his knees falling to the ground as he gasped in pain. The man dug his nails into his arm; blood rose to the surface of his skin, trying to break through the last thin layer of beige.

Staravia charged, but as soon as she neared, the man punched her around with his free fist. A ball of black energy formed around it, flying everywhere as it impacted the bird pokemon. She flew to the ground, shocked that a man could just punch her like that. While she was airborne, too…..

::Oh, great. JUST GREAT! I'm not going anywhere near this psycho now. Lallaaa, I'm INNOCENT!!:: Prinplup began to skip away from the scene.

::OHHH, I see how it is! You run away once there's danger—won't even stand up for your own trainer—woweeee, there's something SERIOUSLY wrong with you!!!:: Staravia yelled as she fluttered back up into the air weakly.

Prinplup faltered, and she looked at her trainer meekly. His arm……that man was hurting him. But…if she tried to do anything, _she'd_ get hurt.

"STOP IT!!!!!!" Dawn screamed wildly as she ran up to Lucas. She did the only thing she could think of doing, and started scratching at the husky man's face, hitting his arm, trying to break his grip on Lucas's arm. "I said, stop it! Stopit, stopit STOPIT!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK HIS ARM!!!"

The man shoved Dawn to the ground, and she fell on her behind with a thump. He wound his fist up, the same black energy fizzing around it, and he threw a punch into thin air. The dark substance zoomed toward Dawn in a spiraling ball, right toward her face.

It was just inches from her when a faint golden aura appeared in front of her. The black substance sizzled as it hit, dissolving onto the ground in sparkles. The shield vanished, and Dawn looked up at the man in amazement. He flinched, his eyes growing wide. He released his clawed grip on Lucas's arm and the boy fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

Dawn looked over at Prinplup, assuming the shield had come from her. Her gaze snapped back to the gruff man when he started to speak.

"Name's Reynolds. Best be watching your back, karma is a cruel thing." He stared at Dawn, his gaze burning right into her. She looked away, almost pained, and Reynolds disappeared into the forest.

Taze and Cheryl came running up as Lucas got to his feet and returned Staravia to her ball. Dawn just sat on the ground, face blank.

"What were you doing, trying to get yourselves killed?!" Taze huffed, looking around for any sign of Reynolds.

"Well I had to do something! What did you want him to do, huh, just RIP LUCAS'S ARM OFF?!!?" Dawn rose abruptly, patting dirt off of her knees.

"Why would he tell us his name? Does he want to get caught or something?" Lucas mused as he grabbed his throbbing arm.

"It was most likely an alias." Cheryl frowned, looking at her bandaged knees and arms. "The moment he jumped me, I knew something was wrong. He was definitely looking for something…and his eyes, they were unnaturally black and void."

"Well, we know he's a psychopath, that's for sure…..Lucas, is your arm alright?" Taze asked.

Lucas nodded and got to his feet. "But…what could he have been looking for?"

"He was mumbling away about some kind of 'plates.' I had no idea; the guy was really messed up in the cranium. And he wanted Chansey for some reason. Right, Chanchan?" Cheryl looked down at her pokemon, who nodded solemnly.

"Maybe he was with Team Galactic." Taze nodded, and Dawn scoffed.

"No, he didn't have one of those fugly wigs."

"Still—"

"He was just a CREEP, OKAY? Now can we just DROP THIS? Leave it alone? I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Dawn trailed off, shivering slightly.

"…….fine." Taze sniffed, spinning around and heading toward the path.

"How about we all just get along? No yelling or arguing or whatever?" Lucas said pointedly, narrowing his eyes at the back of Dawn's head as they walked.

Dawn puffed out her lip. "Well I'm SORRY if I shouted, it's just that everyone here takes everything so SERIOUSLY! It's not the end of the world, people! Wooooo! We're all gonna dieeee now, we were just approached by a random PEDOPHLIE!! Let it go, will you?! Have you not noticed how many FREAKS are out running around in the world?? OHH I KNOW, let's call the insane asylum and worry like wrinkly GRANDMAS every time we see someone with UGLEH BLUE HAIR!!!!"

"…………"

"I'm serious! You people are so freaking PARANOID! It drives me insane!"

Taze was cracking up, Cheryl looked rather disturbed, but Lucas was looking at Dawn quite seriously.

"I saw your face."

"Huhhh? What are you talking about now? Enough with this creepy talk, dude!"

Lucas shook his head. "You were scared. When…when he was staring at you. Your face…….I could tell. Something was bothering you…..disturbing you."

Dawn looked down at the ground. "…it's just…when he was looking at me…and then he started to talk about all that 'karma' stuff, and told us to watch our backs…it sort of……scared me."

Taze smirked. Dawn? Being scared? Oh, this was gold!! He'd never let her live this one down—

"Best take baloney like that with a grain of salt." Cheryl grinned, giving them a peace sign. "Oh yeah, I'm coming with you guys if that's alright! No way am I traveling by myself anymore in this forest…damn creepy freaks….Chansey can heal your pokemon if you need it, too!! And we totally WILL need it!!!!"

Taze smiled. "That's fine!"

"So how long will it take us to get out if this stupid forest, anyway?" Dawn sighed.

Lucas studied the map in his hands. "Hn…a day, if we're lucky."

"WAH?! So…does that mean—"

"We're going to have to set up camp." Lucas nodded.

"NO!!!!! I HATE setting up camp! Especially in soggy, muddy, leafy FORESTS! Every single time, I get pokemon poo smeared on my pillow, or mud on my face or something completely inconvenient like that." Dawn grabbed the map out of Lucas's hands and began punching it.

Cheryl patted Dawn on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Cheryl makes wonderful meals. Cheryl can start a campfire in a snap!"

"Mmhmm…that's wonderful. And can Cheryl stop talking in first person now?"

Cheryl nodded sadly.

"Chhhherrrrylllll…" Taze hummed. "That's fun to say! Cherylcherylcheryl….hey, can I call you Cherry?"

"Um…alright…" Cheryl looked at him weirdly, but then her face lit up, and she jumped around, her long emerald braid of hair elegantly swinging everywhere. "But only if I can call you Potazeo!!!"

"…..Po…tazeo?" Lucas blinked.

Cheryl nodded. "Like potato! But PO-TAZE-O!! POTAZEO POTAZEO POTAZEO!!!!"

Dawn growled as Taze and Cheryl linked arms began to skip down the dirt road. "Kill me now…"

* * *

"Priiinplup, you saaaved meee, you really saaaved meee, and now we shall be haaaaaaappy, forevermoooore!!!" 

Two hours, three bags of cheesepuffs, and a few Redbulls later, Cheryl has successfully wired up Dawn, Lucas and Taze. She'd called it her 'medicine' and had forced Dawn to eat an entire bag of cheesepuffs and chug one of the energy drinks because she was being an 'uncooperative grouch.'

Chansey had been returned to her ball for a rest, but Prinplup wasn't so lucky…

She was being nearly strangled by Dawn as the girl sang her song on the top of her lungs. The penguin pokemon flailed around, screaming at Lucas to return her to her ball, but the boy just laughed.

"…haha…Dawn loves you…"

::NO SHE DOESN'T! I didn't save her, either! I didn't make that shield, I swear! I was being a coward the whole time, just like Staravia said—KWAAA!!!::

Dawn hugged her head so tightly she thought it might pop off. "Don't be sillysilly, Prinprin! Of course you saved me! You saved me from that nasty, ugly pedophile!! Now stop with all this poppycock this instant!!"

::Lu—cas…:: Prinplup choked, gasping for air. ::I'm dyying—::

"Stop killing Prinplup!" Taze whined, fake tears streaming down his eyes, anime-style. "You're making her all sadlike! SAAAAD!!!"

Cheryl was skipping backwards down the dirt road. "So, do you guys feeeeel it yet? 'Cause I know **I** FEEEL it."

"Feel what?" Taze asked, and a goofy grin spread out on his face. "The wings?"

"Ah-huuuh. Cause Redbull gives you wings to FLY!!!" Dawn shouted, waving her arms around like a bird and making high-pitched squawking noises. She circled around Lucas, who threw rocks at her head.

"And a halo, too!" Cheryl raised a finger, grinning.

Lucas scratched his head and blinked a few times. He could feel his sugar high wearing off. He looked around at his three friends and quickly decided that the only beneficial thing about this whole hyper party was that any Bug Catchers or Schoolgirls that saw them immediately ran in the opposite direction, in fear of their insaneness.

And then, Lucas caught sight of a tiny green plant pokemon poking its head out from behind a tree a few yards away. He stopped, pointing at it.

It took a while for the others to catch on, and once Dawn saw it, she squealed.

Loudly.

"KYAAA!!! Lulu, you hafta catch it!!!!"

"Whatisitwhatisit?" Cheryl asked, poking her head over Dawn's shoulder excitedly.

The Budew creeped out from behind the tree, looking at the group shyly.

"…B-bud?"

"HAIIIIII!!" Cheryl shrieked. "Lukey, catch!! – catch it now!"

Lucas sweatdropped, shrugging. "I guess…but Dawn, why don't you catch it?"

"MEE? Why would I catch it? You saw it first! Go on now!" She shoved him toward the grass-type, and he nodded.

"Prinplup, Peck!" he commanded, pointing at the Budew, who shifted slightly as Prinplup lunged toward it, impaling it with her glowing beak. The Budew flew back a few feet, skidding on the ground, and got up slowly.

"DEWWW!" It danced around and little green orbs of energy started to travel from Prinplup to itself. It cooed as it sucked up the energy hungrily.

"Use another Peck, Prinplup!"

::Yeah, yeah. We've got this one in the bag, trainer!:: Prinplup giggled as she rapidly pecked Budew in the head. It began to cry as she pulled away, and she looked at it apologetically.

"BUUUUUUUUDEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

::--Gahhh, shuddup!! What're you trying to do, blast our eardrums out--::

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

::--if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your big ugly piehole!!--::

::…..buuud.:: Budew pouted, then looked over at Lucas, Dawn, Taze and Cheryl, who all had their hands clamped over their ears.

"Oyyy. Suddenly I'm not feelin' the wings so much…" Cheryl rubbed her temples.

"I second that." Dawn looked at Lucas, annoyed.

"My halo faded…" Taze hung his head sadly.

Dawn harrumphed. "Hurry up and catch that damn thing, Lulu. WAITNO!!!! It would be better if you just left it here to bawl!! Yes! Right? RIGHT?!"

"Aw, I can't just leave it." Lucas reached for an empty Nest Ball in his pack, brought it out, and enlarged it. "We already hurt it, it'd be rude to leave it here—"

"Then just spray a potion on the stupid thing! THERE'S NO WAY I'M TRAVELING AROUND WITH A BIG CRYBABY!!!…………………oh wait, I already do. I forgot about Taze! HAAAH!"

Dawn laughed at her own joke as a big red X appeared on Taze's head. He had difficulty fighting back the strong urge to smack her over the head with something hard. And sharp.

"I'd hit you…" his eye twitched ever so slightly as Dawn pointed at him, laughing.

"But you'd never! After all, boys should nevvver hit girls. If you did, I'd just have to tell your mom! What would she say to that, hmm? NYAAAH!!!" Dawn pulled down on her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at the blonde boy, and he grew even more furious.

"You're just afraid to hit me because you know I could…um…kick your ass. Or something like that."

"………..oh, please. You make the crappiest comebacks. EVER." Dawn slapped her knee, kneeling over as she cried with hilarity. "Besides, you know you could never stand a chance against me. You're weak. Lookit those arms! NOO MUSCLE! JUST BONE! You're a wuuuus. A biiiig fat wuss. WIIIIMP!"

Taze grew silent, and Cheryl looked at him, eyebrows knit.

He didn't know what to say to that. But he did know it hurt. And he did know that even if Dawn was kidding – was she? He couldn't even tell anymore. He was too tired and fed up with her to even _try_ to tell – her words still hurt. Even if it was all a joke, she could never take back her words.

We can never take back what we say. And if our words make cuts…they're hard to heal. They can't just be bandaged up and forgotten about.

Unless we're about as sensitive as a rock, but that's beside the point.

All of the things Dawn said to him…all the times she made fun of him and put him down and rubbed his face in the ground…

…he took those words and actions seriously.

But she did not know that.

And sometimes at night, when all the lights were out and everyone was asleep and Taze was awake because he was too scared to close his eyes, he would think about how much he hated himself, how much everyone else hated him…….how much he hated Dawn.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that they used to be best friends. They were like a puppy and a kitten who had loved each other in their youth, only to grow up and realize that whatever they did, no matter how hard they tried, they could not get along.

Because things just didn't work that way.

Taze turned away from Dawn as Lucas threw his ball and it sucked the Budew up.

_One…_

And Taze realized then how much he actually hated Dawn. He despised her, everything that came out of her mouth. Everything she said to anyone was degrading, impolite, and hurtful.

_two…_

She was a bad person. She brought others down to make herself feel superior. She pretended to have all these problems in her life, and whenever she did something wrong, she'd blame it all on that.

_three…_

Ohh, how he hated her. He hated her so much. He wanted to buy a Dawn pillow, stab it over and over again with a knife, and throw all the feathers around like they were confetti, celebrating in all her pillowguts.

That's how much he despised her.

But she hated him, too. She hated him just as much, probably even more than he hated her.

So………they were even.

_Ding!_

"Hoo-rah! Congrats, Lucas! Yay for catching Budew!" Cheryl danced around him and lightly hugged him, then jumped off, blushing.

"Heh…thanks…" he clipped Budew's ball on his belt, then nodded at Prinplup, who smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Come on, people! Huddahudda! Hup-two! We have a city to get to! And a badge to earn!" Dawn pointed a finger into the air as she valiantly charged through the forest path.

That is, until she fell flat on her face.

"Poor Dawn!! And what the heck was that?" Cheryl was by her side in an instant, helping her up. Lucas was laughing good-naturedly, and Taze was in the back, smirking sadistically at her.

"Sheez, I dunno…" Dawn got to her feet and looked behind her. She felt a strange tingling sensation surge through her veins just then. Her heartbeat sped up considerably as she got closer to whatever she had tripped on.

Sticking slightly out of the muddy ground was a hard green rock of some sort. It had clean-cut edges; its color was unnatural…

Dawn tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge.

"What's this?" She began to dig at the dirt, trying to loosen the ground so she could shimmy it out. Lucas and Cheryl kneeled beside her, looking at it.

Dawn peeled the mud off of it with her fingers, not bothered by the fact that the grime was collecting under her nails. She liked the mud, it was cool and slimy and fresh.

"Hiiee—help me pull this out, will you?" Dawn grabbed it with both hands, and Cheryl put her hands on her arms, helping. Lucas grabbed Cheryl's arms, and the train of pulling trainers slowly popped the green stone out of the ground, all falling on top of each other.

Dawn sat up and held up the stone, looking at it with wide blue eyes. It was smooth, albeit the chunks of mud still smeared on it were crumbling. It was rectangular, only about two inches thick.

"Hmm…" Lucas took it from her, looking at it closely. "Some sort of tablet or something."

Cheryl blinked. "Plate."

"Plate. That's what Reynolds was looking for." Dawn looked behind her shoulder at the girl, who nodded silently.

Taze watched the scene from his post by a tree stump on the side of the path, glaring. He said nothing, only watched.

"What should we do? Throw it back? What if Mitser Pedo comes back looking for it? What if he finds out we have it?!" Cheryl asked. Panicking, she shook Dawn's shoulders. "What then?!?"

Lucas shook his head. "He won't know we have it. We'll have to get out of this forest quick, that plate is obviously good for something, and we need to get it to someone of authority—"

"Oy." A cool female voice was heard from behind them, and they turned in unison.

She looked around twenty with a choppy short haircut. Her hair was orange with a few black lowlights, and she wore a forest green shawl, vibrant orange gardening shorts the color of her hair, and a pair of dirty boots.

"What's that you got there?"

* * *

_A/N: Hahaha, like my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger?_

_Next time on VoD:TSL…It's night in the old chateau. No moon is out. Ghosts are running about, and Taze is rebelling in his room, musing over his recent discoveries of the new moon. Gardenia sheds some light on the motivation behind Reynold's search for the Plates, and reveals something about Dawn._

_Prepare yourself for crazy games of truth or dare, hyperactive fangirling ghosts, and insanity in general! Dundundun!!_

_Should be uppp…in around a week._

_Reviews are wonderful!_

_This is Pi-chan, SIGNING OFF! HIYAH!_


	21. Reaching for a Dream

Wow. What is this? I have returned. With a new penname and everything. And let me explain my horribleness to you all. XD Originally I was just planning to never update this fic again. I had lost all inspiration and had basically ran into a huge writer's block. I couldn't churn anything out. So I took a break. I feel bad for not announcing a hiatus or anything, but I just couldn't do it. Dx Anyway, I'm back now, hopefully better than ever. If any of you are still interested in this fic and forgive me for being the horrible person I am, AWESOME. If not, hopefully I get some new readers. XD If I ever decide to go into hiatus again, I PROMISE to tell you wonderful people. –bows-

Anyway, I'll just be doing my thing, at my own pace. Reviews are mucho appreciated, as always. I'm always looking to improve my writing.

-Bubblebeam (formerly known as Pidgebot)

You can still call me Pidge or Pi or Pi-chan or whatever floats your boat. XD

If you can't remember what happened the last chapter, here's a recap: Dawn, Lucas and Taze met Cheryl in Eterna forest, and they ran into a man named Reynolds who was looking for something in the forest. Lucas caught a Budew, and the section ended when Dawn found a 'plate' in the ground and Gardenia approached the four of them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Reaching for a Dream**

* * *

The three teens shrunk back as the woman stepped forward a few feet. Dawn stashed the rocky plate behind her back, smiling toothily.

Lucas, however, was speechless. Well, almost. "It's…GARDENIA! CanIhaveyourautogra—OWWW!!"

Dawn had hit him over the head before he got to finish his sentence. Gardenia sweatdropped, waving a hand.

"Heh. It's alright, I get that all the time. So…." She narrowed her eyes at Lucas and Dawn's necks, then looked over at Taze, who was speculating from afar. "I see you've met Maylene."

Taze perked up at the sound of her name. Maylene. He'd almost forgotten about her. But how could he? She was the speck of hope in his twisted situation…maybe he'd call her that night. Even if she was too busy to answer, he'd still be able to hear her voice on the answering machine…

Lucas finally stood up. "Oh. The scarves. Well, yeah, Maylene gave them to us."

"Yeah, she's been coercing the entire Sinnoh council into wearing them. I didn't want one though; they're soft as hell and Aaron has a fetish for fluffy things. Obviously, I wouldn't want to be wearing one with him running around. And then there's Flint, who used his as toilet paper in the woods—"

"How….lovely." Dawn interrupted, coughing discreetly as she slid the green plate into her bag when Gardenia wasn't looking.

"It sounds like something Dawn would do," came a bitter voice from behind them. Taze was standing there, his hands on his hips. He looked over at Gardenia, then back at Dawn, who was fuming.

"WHAT?! Yeah, even though I'd really love to strangle that Maylene girl, and this scarf is a hideous shade of pink, I would never WIPE MY ASS WITH IT! Taze Kidane, you take that BACK!!

"No way."

"Mm. Palmer's son." Gardenia's eyes flashed at Taze, and she smirked.

Taze blinked. Why did his father have to be a well-known trainer? It just made things harder for him, being compared to him and whatnot. He barely even knew his father; being associated with him so much sort of bothered him. "Yeah. So what?"

"So…you must have some sort of talent hidden away. Despite your scrawniness…" Gardenia trailed off, smiling. "I bet you could put up a pretty good fight."

"ACT-ually," Dawn announced, holding up a finger, "it's ME that can put on a kickass pokemon battle." Her hand hovered at her waist, where her two pokeballs were. "Shall we?"

Gardenia smirked. "Not quite yet, dear. I do appreciate your eagerness, though. It's….cute. But next time don't be so confident. You'll fall flat on your face."

"Cute?" She grimaced. "I am the very OPPOSITE of cute, thank you very much." Dawn sniffed indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Gardenia rolled her eyes. "So. We obviously skipped the formal introductions. You are…?"

"Lucas Ekeio."

"And I'm Dawn Akine. And that's Taylor 'Taze' Damion Kidane." She pointed over to Taze, who flushed, looking at her angrily.

"Hey, I can say my own name! I don't need you doing everything for me. Jeez…"

"Oh, boo-hoo. Let's have a cow, shall we?"

"Your face is a cow."

Dawn and Taze then started to bicker quietly, while Gardenia and Lucas stood there, watching uncomfortably.

Gardenia raised an eyebrow, putting on a disgruntled face. "….charmed. And who is that…?" She pointed over to Cheryl, who was standing under a tree, looking straight up.

"Oh. That's Cheryl," Lucas said simply.

"Right then. Anywho, I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing when I came up. I heard shouting and it sounded like there was some sort of struggle…"

"Struggle? No ma'am, no struggle here." Lucas stood up straight, smiling nervously.

Gardenia said, "I'm sure. Anyway, my noble fanboy, could you possibly tell your friends to stop verbally abusing each other? It's sort of starting to piss me off."

Lucas shrugged, and managed to, several minutes later, tear Dawn away from Taze and sit her down on a mossy rock a good ten yards away from him. Cheryl had stumbled back their way by then, and was plucking the petals off of a flower.

"There was a building over there," she said almost robotically. "A mansion, more like it. It was old and abandoned. …and freaky."

Dawn blinked. "Cheryl, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me your sugar high has run out! Or is this just a mood swing?"

"It might be time for a nap. Yeah…nap…" Cheryl picked the last petal off of the flower, then let it fall out of her hands before closing her eyes. Her head then went limp and she began to snore quietly.

"She never fails to amaze me." Lucas took off his red hat and ran a hand through his hair. Taze snorted in agreement while Gardenia started walking toward the direction Cheryl had been.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucas stepped over a mossy log as he called out to the Gym Leader.

"The mansion."

"What's over there that's so important?"

Gardenia stopped in her tracks and looked behind her shoulder at the boy, smirking. "Why don't you come along and you'll see?"

And she continued on her way while Lucas, Dawn and Taze, not to mention a sleepy Cheryl, followed closely.

Dawn kept looking at Taze from the corner of her eye, trying to meet his gaze. She couldn't help but feel a bit taken aback from his attitude toward her that day. What was his deal? She didn't know this person…this person he was acting like. It was so foreign, so different from the boy she had grown up with. He had always been quiet but kind, not quiet and waiting to make some snarky remark. He'd normally never say such discourteous things to her.

Perhaps this journey was changing him. Not just him, but her, too. And Lucas as well. Already, Dawn had noticed a slight change in herself despite only being on her journey for a month. Such a short amount of time, and they'd already seen and accomplished so much.

Maybe it was just a phase. Maybe the old Taze would break out of this mask he was wearing. Maybe it just needed some time.

* * *

"_And that, class, is why Magikarp is the single most useless pokemon in the history of the earth. Any questions? No? Well, get in your groups and start working on your projects.."_

_Dawn stared at the chalkboard as she sat hunched in her desk, black eyeliner caked around her dark blue eyes. Her hair was choppy, only about five inches in length, tied up in short little pigtails at the back of her head._

_Twelve-year-old Dawn looked down at the grimy desk she was sitting in and rubbed a few pencil scribbles off the top of it. _

_She stared at her navy skirt and her tights, her dress shoes and her white blouse, and realized how much she hated it. All of it. That stupid uniform, that stupid school, and all of the stupid people that were in it._

"_Hey… Dawn? Right? You're in our group."_

_A pair of blondes sat down in desks next to Dawn, bringing out some colored pencils and a poster board._

"_So. For the project, I was like, thinking of doing something about…"_

_Dawn zoned them out as she picked at her fingers until they bled dry. Until they were raw and hurt so bad that she couldn't move them. And then she moved onto her lip, biting all of the dry skin off until she could taste the iron in her mouth, suck the warm red liquid until it pricked her tongue._

_The blondes looked up at Dawn, who was staring at the desk again. _

_She hadn't heard a word they'd been saying._

"_Dawn? Um… we're talking to you."_

_She shook her head, looking up. "Oh. Sorry."_

_One of the blondes, the shorter one with green eyes, snapped her fingers. "Hey, aren't you the one that used to beat up people?"_

_Dawn gave her a warning look, but the blonde smiled._

"_I don't mean it in a mean way. I actually sort of respect how you stick up for yourself like that." She looked over at her other friend, the short one with brown eyes. _

"_We could really use someone like you in our group. Right, Kait?"_

_Kait shrugged. "I guess so."_

_The green-eyed blonde turned to Dawn, smiling kindly. "So do you want to come over to my house after school today to work on the project? I have something really fun in mind…"_

_Dawn wanted to gag, but she agreed._

_And that was a mistake._

_The tall blonde, who Dawn had learned was called Krissy, had a huge house, even bigger than Dawn's. The girl was bubbly and actually seemed to like Dawn. The black haired girl timidly followed her and Kait around the house, saying tiny thank-yous when she was supposed to, and giggling politely when something 'funny' happened._

_It was strange….being with these girls. Dawn had never exactly hung out with a lot of girly girls before, but for some reason, she was actually starting to like Krissy and Kait. It made her sick to her stomach to admit, but it was the truth._

_Once they were finished with their project, Krissy drug Dawn and Kait into her large, warmly decorated bathroom and set her down on a plush red chair in front of a full-length mirror._

"_Alrighty. We're going to give you a makeover, Dawn."_

_Dawn growled, staring at her reflection. She couldn't believe she was letting them do this, but if it would make her accepted… if it would allow her to get into Krissy and Kait's little clique of cutesy goody two shoes, she was willing to take the chances. It wasn't that she wanted to be like them, she just wanted them to like her. She wanted friends. Needed them. She needed people to talk to, to laugh about things with, to act like a normal kid with._

_After all….she hadn't had real friends since Taze. _

_But by then he had stopped talking to her. After she treated him like crap and acted like an all around bitch to him for three years, he'd had enough._

_And he had moved on._

_Now Dawn was left with nobody. And sometimes she watched Taze out of the corner of her eye in classes as he talked to his running friends, laughing and overall having a good time._

_And sometimes…they'd catch each other's glances, and Dawn would smile. _

_But Taze would quickly look away, as if he hadn't even seen._

"_It's a shame you chopped all your hair off." Krissy sighed sadly as she ran her hands through Dawn's short hair. The black haired girl shivered as she felt Krissy's warm touch on her scalp._

"_It only got in the way." Her voice was cold, void._

"_Hm. Pity. Okay, Kait, get me the eye makeup remover."_

_Krissy dabbed at Dawn's eyes, washing all of the crusted, almost permanent layer of eyeliner off of her eyes. It was like Dawn was being born again, cracking out of a shell and seeing herself in a new light. She could almost feel a heavy weight being lifted from her scabbed heart._

_She opened her eyes, staring at her reflection. She was plain. _

_But Krissy and Kait thought otherwise._

"_Ooh, look at how pretty your eyes are! Now we'll add a bit of mascara…" _

_Krissy cooed over Dawn the entire time. When they were finished, Dawn resembled a demented Kewpie doll. Krissy had clipped her choppy hair up with a few turquoise clips and had given Dawn a spare pair of tights to replace her ripped ones._

"_You look great. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Krissy grinned in Dawn's face, patting her on the shoulders._

_Kait smiled vaguely. "Eat lunch with us tomorrow," she said, and walked out of the bathroom._

_Dawn stood in front of the mirror for a long time when she got back home, staring at herself. _

_This wasn't her._

_The next day at lunch, Dawn seated herself next to Krissy and Kait at their lunch table, which was overflowing with their bubbly friends._

"_This is Dawn." Krissy motioned to her, smiling. "I'm sure you all know her."_

_The girls nodded quietly, some giving her a nervous half grin before going back to munching on their sandwiches._

_Dawn listened in on the blondes' conversation, for the most part keeping to herself. She wanted to be accepted by them, and now she was finally getting the chance. Part of her wanted to contribute to the conversation, but she didn't really know what to say._

_Until they got into the subject of the cross-country team, that is. At Twingem Middle School, they didn't have a good football team, and all of the soccer players were jerks, so they paid attention to the runners. Most of the good-looking guys joined cross-country, so it was the 'cool' sport to be involved with. _

"_When they run, like…their hair is so gorgeous!!" One of the girls said dreamily, leaning backwards and nearly falling out of her chair._

_Dawn was going to puke at this rate. She thought of a reason to leave the table before they started talking about Taze, who was apparently the star runner of the team. Not like she kept up with that sort of stuff._

"_I forgot a spoon." She stood up and made her way over to the lunch line, where the eating utensils were._

_Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, she kept her head down as she walked. Her new look was making her unsure of herself, even though she knew she should have been feeling more confident._

_Dawn reached for a spoon but another hand got in her way. She tried to snake around it, but it went the other way. She looked up at the hand's owner and was surprised to see it belonged to Taze. He was looking down at her with interest; she could even see his lips forming a slight smile. Dawn quickly looked back at the spoons and snatched one, before he could say something to her. She spun around, but felt his hand touch her shoulder before she could flee._

"_Dawn…"_

_She turned around to face him, trying very hard to keep a straight face and look unfazed. "Hi."_

"_I just wanted to say…uh, you look nice today."_

_Dawn bit her lip as she looked at him. His electric yellow hair was in need of a trim, but his bangs were framing his eyes in a kind of cute way. He had a few faint freckles on his cheeks, like usual. Usual Taze._

_She wasn't going to respond at first, but she managed to spit out a thanks. Taze smiled at her as she walked quickly back to her lunch table and sat down again, trying not to acknowledge the ten pairs of eyes looking at her._

"_You look pissed," Krissy said._

"_Yeah, you should be happy as hell," another girl said, looking back over at Taze who was going back to his lunch table of runners._

"_Whoa…wait, you know him?" a girl with green hair asked, eyes wide._

_Dawn shrugged. "Kind of."_

_Kait narrowed her eyes at Dawn. "You friends with him?"_

"_Not really. Not anymore, at least." Dawn's voice was quiet; she was praying they'd change the subject, but that didn't seem likely now._

"_What did he say to you? What did he say to you?" a few girls chorused in high-pitched voices, looking at Dawn eagerly._

_She frowned, shrugging. "He just said…I looked nice, I guess."_

_Krissy smirked. "What'd I tell you, our makeovers do wonders! So, who else thinks that this new couple is superduper cute?!" She scanned the faces of the girls, who were nodding and laughing in agreement._

_Dawn's face burned. "Shut up. It's not like that. He hasn't talked to me in…a really long time." Her voice sounded pained, aged. Krissy looked taken aback._

_Kait smirked. "He only came up to you and talked to you because you look nice? That's… sort of sad."_

_Dawn scowled over at her, her dark blue eyes hard and dangerous. _

_A couple of the girls agreed, giggling uncontrollably. Dawn wanted to take Kait's lunch tray and throw it into her face, but that would have been ridiculous. _

_This is your chance. Don't blow it._

_Dawn took a deep breath, trying to ignore what Kait had said, but she didn't stop with her mocking words._

"_I mean, really. How many times have you been suspended? At least like, four times in the past two years, right? What's with you, anyway? And then -- and then, your 'friend' says hello because of what we did for you?!"_

_Kait laughed loudly, looking at the rest of the silent lunch crew, as if waiting for them to join her barrage of giggles. A couple of them gave a weak laugh._

"_Shut up." Dawn pinched her sandwich, and the bread flattened beneath her fingers._

"_Shut up? Shouldn't you be beating me up about now? You know…I think I know why you don't have any friends. Your personality itself must suck."_

_Dawn drew herself up abruptly as she clutched her carton of chocolate milk. It was so hard….so hard to hold back every ounce of anger that wanted to rip Kait apart at that moment. Her heart felt like it was dying…being ripped apart._

"_Which do you prefer, hand or milk?" Dawn looked down at Kait sadistically, her lips twisting into a demented smile._

"…_huh?" Kait looked up at her confusedly, right when a splash of chocolate milk made contact with her face. She gasped, spluttering and wiping her eyes. The brown liquid dribbled down her white blouse. The girls at the lunch table gasped, and the rest of the cafeteria had gone quiet and was staring at the scene. But by then Dawn had already run away._

_Dawn locked herself in a bathroom stall. She felt the need to cry…she wanted to, but she knew the tears would never come. They never came, even when she needed them the most. But then she remembered her promise to herself…_

I can't cry anymore. Crying is a sign of weakness…I can't let petty shit like this make me upset. It won't even matter in the future. It won't matter…it doesn't matter now.

Not now, not ever.

_She was weak when she cried. Yet, she also felt weak when she didn't cry. She felt weak when she was angry. Angry was all she ever was anymore. She was angry at her pathetic excuse for a father, her clueless mother, and even Taze._

_The idea of a simple, happy life seemed so far away now. A fleeting dream, something she once had, but was too far away to reach now._

_She only had three more months until graduation. Until she was free from this hell and able to go out and become a trainer. If she could just hold on that long…_

_She opened the stall and went out into the hallway._

_A boy was walking by, one with short brown hair. He smiled at her nervously, apparently noticing her less-than-happy state._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"…_no."_

"_Oh, okay. Well, uhh…bye, then. See you in Algebra?"_

_Dawn stared at him as he walked toward the cafeteria. She had never even seen him before in her life. But she would later learn this boy's name to be Lucas…_

…_and he was yet another person floating along in her fleeting river of dreams…hopes…that fleeting river called life._

_Dawn knew nobody would always be there for her. But the moments, the times she crossed paths with others, would be the ones she would remember, hold onto with hope for the future._

_And she decided to pursue that fleeting dream that night, when she knocked on Taze's door with a soccer ball in hand._

_And their spark of distant but still remembered friendship – the memories, the moments -- lit the path toward that faraway hope._

* * *


	22. Fear Defined

Hieeee-YAH! I hope this update was quick, guys!  
**Avaleia: **Thanksyou! Don't worry, the truth or dare part will be next time. –evil laugh- Thank you so much for the review!  
**Bobobo: **Huzzah! I'm so glad you're back! I thought I would lose a lot of reviewers (well, I kind of did…but I also got more back than I thought I would. Anyway. XD)  
**CRI: **Awesome! It's good to see you again. Thank you!!  
**Kefka: **Thanks! X3  
**Galby!: **Dang, you got rid of the Ray. XD Well, I can still call you Galby! Mwahah. I can't wait until I can start spoonfeeding you Twinleafshipping. HEHE. Anyway, thanksyouuu for coming back. I really value your reviews. And yuuush, I know, I suck at pacing. I'm going to try to work on that. Thank you again! –bows-  
**Saber: **Yay! –hugs the fellow Cliff fan- I missed ya too! X3  
**Alex: **Thanks so much for reviewing! Unfortunately I'm no longer including guest characters, sorry.. D:

UBERR short chappie this time. BUT! The good news: I already have the next chapter (the last one of the arc!) written. So that will be up in a couple of days.

Enjoy and review, my lovelies! XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Fear Defined**

* * *

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Gardenia's voice echoed through the damp, musky forest. It was getting darker – the sunlight had retreated behind clouds in the sky, and was no longer peeking through the canopies of the trees in bright patches. Taze trailed behind Lucas, Dawn and Cheryl with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black pants.

He usually didn't mind the quick pit stop here and there, but this time he had a bad feeling about the mansion. Just what was Gardenia getting at? What was the point in going into that old rickety building? They were just wasting their time. All the doors were probably blocked off, anyway. He tried to shove his sudden pessimism aside – this newfound way of looking at things was still strange to him.

Perhaps Dawn's warped way of looking at life was starting to rub off on him.

He scoffed and caught up with the group. They were on the porch now, and Gardenia was inspecting the grand front door.

Dawn slid her finger on the elegantly carved wooden railings on the side of the steps and brought her finger up to her eyes, looking at the dust she had collected. "It is sort of pretty, I guess. The building, I mean. In an old, gross way."

"So what are we doing here, anyway?" Lucas was at Gardenia's neck as she gripped the brass handles on the giant double doors and heaved them open. The Gym Leader looked back at him once feeling his warm breath on her neck, seemingly annoyed.

"I'm just doing some research. You guys can help me." She walked inside without hesitating and looked around for a light switch. There was one right by the door; albeit covered by a spider's web, she flicked it on.

The front room alone was grand. Statues of pokemon were mounted on pillars by the winding staircase, which was adorned by a crimson carpet. The ceiling was high and decorated with ornamental plaster. Despite the dustiness of everything, the mansion was still eerily beautiful.

Dawn shivered as she and a half-asleep Cheryl gazed at a statue of a pokemon.

"What is that? It looks familiar…" Dawn mused, poking at the statue. It looked like some sort of demon or ghost, though it was hard to tell because part of the face was chipped off.

"Nyaaaa….Cheryl…sleepy…" the emerald-haired girl struggled to keep her eyes open, and she promptly collapsed on the staircase, letting out a loud snore.

Dawn rolled her eyes and moved onto the next statue. All of them were pokemon she wasn't exactly familiar with, but was sure she'd seen before somewhere… maybe they were Legends?

The double doors slammed shut and Dawn yelped, dark blue eyes scanning the front room for Lucas and Gardenia. They had gone off somewhere without her. She scampered off in the direction of voices and found them in the kitchen.

"Lulu!" Dawn squealed in a breathy tone as she snuck up on him and linked arms with him. "…HOLD ME."

Lucas felt his face flush at her gentle touch. Since when was Dawn like this? "Dawn? Scared? What is the world coming to?" he smirked, and Dawn growled warningly.

"I just don't like ghosts, is all," she said indignantly, releasing Lucas's arm from her hold. The boy felt his heart drop when she did, finding himself somehow disappointed…

Gardenia turned to face them. "Heh. Ghosts."

Dawn stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"You'll probably be seeing a few of those tonight." The Leader started walking again, and they soon found themselves back in the front room, where Cheryl was still sleeping.

"So there _are_ ghosts here." Dawn glared over at Gardenia, making sure to stay close to her and Lucas.

"I never said there weren't." Gardenia's voice was cool. As she grabbed a pokeball from her waist, she started walking up the stairs. In a flash of white, a tiny pink pokemon emerged, hopping up and down cheerfully. It resembled a berry, with two round parts to its body, which was connected to a green stem.

"Cherrrubi!"

"Let's go upstairs." Gardenia started ascending while the Cherubi jumped on her shoulder. Lucas released Budew while Dawn brought Ashes out.

"Should we just leave Cheryl there?" Dawn asked. Ashes looked at Cheryl pathetically and started to laugh at her. Dawn kicked him in the behind. "And where did Taze go?"

"We should wake her up and go find Taze—" Lucas started, but Gardenia cut him off.

"No. She'll find us when she wakes up. Same goes for Kidane. Let's go."

Lucas gulped, nodding, and he and Dawn obeyed the gym leader. She was strangely strict and convincing – her tone wasn't one to be meddled with. Even Dawn wasn't about to make a snide remark to her.

"_Hehee, humans are so silly, aren't they?"_

Dawn flinched, looking behind her shoulder. "Did you guys hear that?!"

Lucas gave her a weird look. "I didn't hear anything…maybe you're going insane?"

"I thought she was already insane?" Gardenia smiled, and Dawn mumbled quietly to herself, something about sledgehammers and Lucas's head…

* * *

Taze had ambled in the house when Dawn, Lucas and Gardenia were in the back, in the kitchen. He'd gone up the staircase with Eneru by his side, and had already started looking around. The occasional bump could be heard somewhere in a far room, and he could have sworn he'd heard a giggle or two. Normally he'd be scared senseless, but he felt different right now…something wasn't right.

He didn't feel like himself.

He felt like he was watching a movie, watching himself move through these rooms. He didn't even feel like he belonged in his own body.

_a wakening demon laughs in his dreamland—_

:Taylor? Is something wrong?: Eneru perked her ears up as Taze entered a bedroom. He stood at the doorway, scanning everything. Bed, desk, mirror, dresser. The Luxio looked into her trainer's orange eyes and could tell something was different. His pupils suddenly dilated, and he looked up at the skylight on the ceiling.

It was getting darker.

Taze felt his body start to shake; he had suddenly broke into a cold sweat. His breaths became short and labored. The blonde leaned against the wall and slid down, clutching his hair in his hands.

:Taylor?!: Eneru's voice was becoming urgent, worried. :Shall I call for some help?:

"No…" Taze's voice cracked as he spoke, and Eneru watched as a look of sheer terror formed on her trainer's face. His eyes widened. His heart was thumping in his chest as his eyes stayed glued to something in the center of the room.

He was trying to speak but only choked sounds could escape his tightened throat.

The last thing Eneru saw before she was returned to her Pokeball was a shadowy figure in the pupils of her trainer's eyes.

_So this is what it feels like to be truly afraid._

-

I didn't see much at first. I was falling through some black hole and my mind was spinning uncontrollably. I felt sick to my stomach and could hardly breathe. All I saw was a black void. It enveloped me whole and whispered to me…that strange dark voice that sent shivers down my spine.

The voice I'd heard before. In my dreams. No, nightmares is more like it.

When I opened my eyes I found myself gasping for air, like I had been drowning just moments before. My lungs burned and I clutched my chest with a hand while squinting and blinking rapidly to try and clear my blurred vision. The room I was in was darker than I remembered it being, which meant some time had passed since passing out. Or whatever the hell had happened to me.

And then I saw it. Hovering over in the corner of the room was the phantom I had seen so many times in my dreams. The same one from the field that first day I'd set off to become a trainer. I'd never seen it this close before: its jagged jaw and flowing, wispy body seemed more real than it ever had before.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I was surprised by my own voice – I had genuinely thought it would come out wimpy and feeble sounding, but I sounded confident. Like I wasn't afraid. A part of me wasn't. I'd never been afraid of ghosts: I never saw anything to be afraid of. They're just spirits who have passed away, but just haven't chosen to move on. They were once living, breathing beings. Real people… tangible, feeling people who probably loved and were loved.

…But this was different. This thing…it was not out to make friends.

There were times in my life when I knew I would make it out okay. When I knew that even though things were going tough, or seemed impossible, in the end, everything would be all right.

This wasn't one of those times.

And what happened next made me wish I were dead.

"**It has been decided."**

The thing spoke from my mouth. I jumped – my voice was a mix of mine and its own. I started to shake violently at that moment, out of sheer terror. I felt like maggots were spilling out of my mouth as I talked. Those sick, twisted words of the demon were inside of me.

**"I have tried to cooperate with humans before. During the Everlasting War, the Depression…all were futile attempts. But this time around…"**

Our voices trailed off as I desperately, madly, scratched at my throat. I couldn't control my shaking, I couldn't control anything. **"S-stop it,"** I choked out, as the maggots that weren't there crawled up my throat again. A putrid smell rose into the air, curling around my nostrils.

God. I wanted to puke my guts out.

It was so hard not to cry. The tears pricked my eyes, and I tried to fight them back. It wasn't working though. Nothing ever worked for me. The salty tears in my dammed up eyes finally gushed through as I emptied my lunch on the floor next to me.

"**This is why you were chosen,"** I heard our voices say.

**"Stop fucking controlling me—"**

"**This is why you were chosen!"** Hilarity was leaking through the voice in tiny fractions. **"Your weakness makes you easy to control. Easy to persuade. Yet your potential…the blood that runs through your veins promises great things for the future. Greatness. That is what I can guarantee if you listen to what I have to say. What do you think, human?"**

My throat burned. I shook my head intensely, trying not to look at the figure in the corner, trying not to look at the thing that was controlling me.

But whenever I closed my eyes, it was the only thing I saw.

"**I won't be your damn puppet."** I narrowed my eyes at Darkrai – Darkrai. How did I know its name all of a sudden? – the phantom's eyes seemed to smile maliciously.

**"But you must. There is no room for arguing. It has already been decided."**

**"Then why did you pretend to give me a choice?! What's the point of that? You're _sick_. Sick…"**

"**I guess you could say….I like…playing games with my subjects."** I felt myself grin wickedly at this. The sweat that dripped from my face ran into my mouth and the salty taste pricked my tongue. This was all so disgusting. None of it seemed real. It couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening to me.

…could it?

"**All I ask is a simple favor."** My – and its – voice was calm now, sounding willing to negotiate. **"Tell me, what do you know about New Moon?"**

"**New…Moon?"** I hesitated. What was Darkrai getting at?

"**I'll get to my point soon,"** we said. I flinched and looked over at the ghastly figure hiding in the shadows.

So he could read my thoughts. Interesting.

**"I…I don't know much about it, I guess. What is there to know?"**

**"One thousand years ago, I was put under a spell. I was expelled to a secluded island off the mainland, otherwise known as New Moon Island. I was to stay there all of my days until the spell, or curse, was broken. There was an exception however: I could roam on nights when my power reached its peak. This was on nights of the New Moon. In other words, I was trapped there save one night a month."**

I could feel my heart start to thump faster – I didn't like where this was going. I casually hovered my hand over my waist where my pokeballs were, trying not to think about what I was planning to do. After all, Darkrai knew every single thing I was thinking, anticipating.

"**So…what is this favor?"** I asked, trying not to look like I cared too much. I swallowed hard – the dryness of my throat mixed with the aftertaste of my vomit made me nearly gag.

**"I need you to let me inside of you. Essentially, transfer my powers from my trapped body, to yours."**

My eyes widened. **"No way in hell…no…I can't. I won't. I can't let you use me for your sick, twisted plans—"**

"**As I said before…" **Our voice was louder now, more demanding and controlling, **"It has already been decided. If you do not resist me, human, things will be far less painful for you."** I tried to keep my mouth shut as we spoke through my mouth, but I wasn't strong enough.

I let the hand that had been ready to grab a pokeball drop to the ground. I wasn't strong enough for that. I wasn't strong enough for anything, ever.

So how would I be strong enough for what was to come?

We smiled together, an impossibly horrible, wicked smile, and I felt his presence slither out of my body. I gave out a huge gasp, suddenly getting that drowning feeling again. I looked over at Darkrai, whose yellow eyes pierced right through mine like daggers.

"_We shall meet again soon…"_ This time its voice was telepathic, and I was relieved to find that it wouldn't be forcing its voice up my throat any longer.

…for the time being, at least…

I stood up on shaky legs. They felt like they were about to give out so I stumbled over to a desk on the other side of the room, resting my hands on it for support. I looked down at the dusty surface; it looked like it had been burned somewhere in the past.

The tears came then. I guess I just couldn't handle all the stress. It was like a big balloon, sucking up every little thing that had annoyed or frustrated me in the past few days. And now… it was exploding. My tears splattered onto the dirty surface of the desk, leaving clean wet speckles.

What was the purpose of living anymore? Dawn hated me…I was sure of it. Everything she said to me was crude and I was undeserving of it.

Or was I? Was I really such a horrible person? Was I really not justifiable of my supposed 'best' friend's affection?

I stopped thinking, then. At that moment, I think I lost control of my life.

I randomly opened a drawer in the desk, without any motivation whatsoever. In a fit of boredom, in need for something to get my mind off of my screwed up mentality…

The first thing I saw in the drawer was a handgun.

…

……

It must have been fate.

Fate is a funny thing. Like a tiger, it strikes when least expected. It's something that spontaneously happens that makes you stop and wonder: was this meant to happen?

I fingered the gun's handle and picked it up, examining its coat of dust in the dim moonlight from above. It seemed suitable enough, so I stashed it in my shoulder bag, in a place I was sure nobody would look.

_It might come in use down the road…_

And then, without thinking twice, I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Like nothing had happened.

I lost control of my life.

_CONTINUED…_

* * *

Random complaint of the day: who the heck decided that the rival's name is Damion? AND WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME?! I swear, I searched the internet for like 2 hours before writing this fic to make sure the blond rival didn't have an official English name. GRAH. I should have just used Jun. XD

But yeah. It makes me sad, because Damion is a sexy name.


	23. Healing Wounds with Words

**Tsuness**: Heyyy! You're back:3 To answer your question.. It does get a little dark and more serious from here on out, but it will of course always have the insanity. Are you forgetting the psychotic cast? XDD But yeah, don't worry there. This arc is just a little more serious. I think I will kind of tone things down a LITTLE though...'cause seriously, I've been looking back on previous chapters and they make my eyes bleeeed.  
**Lexi**: Heeh, imagine that:3 -gives you a cookie-  
**Gigas**: Yaaay, Gigas! Ooh, I hope I am better than I was before. I'm really trying hard to improve. Thankyouuu for the feedback!  
**Darkvoid:** Hahahaa, I know, Team Galactic IS kind of sexy, even though they're insane. Anyway, thanks so much for the review! 8D  
**Kidd Dragon**: Whee, thanks:D  
**Wait.What:** Erhm, kinda. Darkrai is evil in this story, so..xD But homg, that's awesome. Yay for Writers block being destroyed. XD  
**Avaleia**: Thanks! The Truth or Dare isn't very...Truth or Dare-y (if you know what I mean..xD) but ...there will probably be another one eventually in the story. :D  
**Galby**: ZOMG THANKYU. I am so happy I got that down. x3 Thanks for the awesome review...TWINLEAF YES. YES. And HAHA. 2010...seriously..XD  
**Night Neko-Jin**: Haha, the Emo pokemon! That is awesome. xD I'm so calling him that now. And Taze can be the emo boy. Baha. Ashes and Lord Narky will return soon!  
**Kefka:** Yeah, I guess you could say that! XD  
**Bobobo**: Wow, thank you so much! 8D  
**Lady Rosses**: Hehe, thanks so much for the review. You always make me smile. x3

Thank you guys for the reviews! Here's the last chapter of the arc…enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Healing Wounds with Words **

* * *

They were circled on the floor in a bedroom, all sitting comfortably and laughing freely. It was impossible not to have such a mood while playing truth or dare, even in a haunted mansion. Gardenia was leaned up against a grand oak bureau, Lucas was perched on a spider-webbed chair, and Dawn was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Cheryl and Ashea were seated across from her, sniggering. 

"Okay, I think it's Lucas's turn," Dawn said, dramatically pointing a finger at him. After the last round, when Ashes had claimed he had a crush on chocolate pudding and he and Dawn had argued for fifteen minutes about whether that was a legitimate answer, they had finally gotten back to the game.

Lucas rubbed his chin in mock deep thought. "Hmm...hhhm." His eyes snapped over at Gardenia, who glared at him. He gave her a wicked smile. "...Gardenia. Truth or dare?"

"...damn you, kid." Gardenia sighed slightly under her breath, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Mwahaha..." Lucas laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together.

Dawn grinned. "Lulu, you're never like this. All hyper and laughing like a mad scientist and stuff. It's...sorta funny."

His face fell? "Funny?"

"In a good way, though." Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, and he flushed. Damn her, and damn the way she made his heart beat all funny. When Dawn wasn't being a psycho and shouting death threats to everyone, she was actually likable. And fun to be around. Lucas had grown an uncanny fondness for Dawn in the time he had known her...it had almost caught him by surprise.

::Gardy, truth or dare? Come on, we don't have all day.:: Ashes piped up from his spot beside Cheryl, who was tipping off again.

"Oh, fine. Truth, I suppose." Gardenia grunted. She loathed these games, but it was giving them something to do while she figured out where exactly the item she was looking for was, and how to get to it.

"Ahkay. The question is...what are you really doing here?" Lucas asked, giving her a smirk as he leaned forward in his chair.

Gardenia hummed. Easy question. "I'm looking for something. Ah, but you already knew that, didn't you? Too bad."

"Heyyy, that's cheating!" Dawn whined. "You have to tell us the REAL truth."

"But that is the real truth."

"Cheating, I say!--"

"It's my turn," Gardenia interrupted. And then, without batting an eye: "Dawn. Truth or dare?"

Dawn shrunk down a bit, putting on a pouty face. She shook her hair out of her neck and behind her head, and it hung limply behind her back. "Dare."

"Should have figured." Gardenia looked up at the dim light on the ceiling. "Now let me think..."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dawn sat up and leaned forward, resting her hands on the dirty wooden floor. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"You KNOW what I mean!" Dawn crossed her arms indignantly, sticking her nose up in the air. "That thing about 'shoulda figured.'"

"Don't you know? Choosing Dare means you have something to hide." Gardenia gave the girl a victorious expression, raising her eyebrows. She could already read this girl like a book. Just act like a smart ass, and she'd turn reckless, running straight ahead at any challenge.

"Hah. I do NOT have anything to hide. Gimme a truth, then."

"You can't change it now," Lucas chimed. "Plus, I seriously doubt you have nothing to hide. ...bwahaha."

"Stop it with that damn annoying laugh." Dawn hit him on the head with her fist. "And what kind of secrets could I possibly be hiding from you people? Come on now."

Cheryl's head bobbed, and she murmured in her sleep. "Plate...nice plate...shiny plate..."

::THE TELLER OF SECRETS! SHE SPEAKS IN HER SLEEP!:: Ashes let out a high-pitched laugh, pointing a finger at his trainer.

"Damn you, Cheryl." Dawn sweatdropped.

"What's she talking about?" Gardenia asked in mock curiosity. Bingo.

"Uhhh...uhh..she's just dreaming about...DINNER! Dinner plates! YEAH." Dawn nodded ferociously, plastering a fake smile on her face as she cupped her hands over Cheryl's mouth.

"Mhmm. Okay, since you want a Truth so bad, tell me: what do you have in your bag?" Gardenia looked at the yellow blob sagging onto the floor at Dawn's side. The girl tried inconspicuously covering it with her elbow.

"None of your damn business. Hah."

"Aw, now we all KNOW you're hiding something. Plus, you're breaking the rules to the game you insisted on playing. Bad sportsmanship." Gardenia tsked, getting ready to stand up.

"Waaait!" Dawn looked over at Lucas before answering the question, and Gardenia sat back down. Dawn tried to communicate with him silently, but it didn't really work.

At all. Go figure.

_'Telling Gardenia about the plate might be a good idea, but what if she's a super secret ninja spy or something? What if she's really evilll and is on that dude Reynolds's side? WHAT THEN?!'_

_'Go ahead at give it to her. What's the worst that could happen?'_

_'Secretly evil! IT COULD HAPPEN.'_

_'Hurry up.'_

_'NINJA SPY.'_

_'What the hell is taking so long?'_ Lucas gave Dawn an impatient glare with his chocolate brown eyes, and the girl reluctantly opened the folds of her bag. The malachite plate shone dimly in the faint light from above. Dawn fumbled the jagged edges and handed it over to Gardenia.

"That..." she trailed off, blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at the gym leader, whose lips had curled into a remarkable grin.

"I can't believe you found this! I knew something was going on...I just...I never thought it could really be this! How did you? Where--?"

"I dunno. We just sort of stumbled into it. Literally." Dawn shrugged, recalling how she'd tripped over the mound of rock sticking up from the earth. She fixed her eyes on Gardenia, trying not to look too interested -- she couldn't help it -- something was tugging at the corners of her mind. What was so special about this plate? Why was Gardenia so excited?

"Before we found it..." Lucas trailed off, a bit hesitant, but he had to go on now. "We ran into this dude. It looked like he might have been with Team Galactic. He had the usual blue hairdo, y'know. Well, he was attacking Cheryl -- that's how we met her -- and we chased him away, but he put up a fight first. He had some sort of...energy he could control. It was black and he shot some of it at Dawn. But then this blue shield appeared in front of it, and it dissolved before hitting her. After he ran away, Cheryl told us he had been asking her about a plate of some sort. And..."

"I see. That's enough." Gardenia stood up, tucking the green plate away in her worn side bag.

Dawn looked over at Cheryl, who was curled up in a ball on the ground, a little trail of drool oozing from her mouth. "Who was he? Do you know? His...his name was Reynolds..." Her voice was quiet, unsure sounding, which was strange for her. She got uncomfortable whenever she thought about her encounter with the shady man earlier that day. The way he had looked at her, even spoken to her, made chills trickle through her bones.

Gardenia sighed deeply, leaning a hand against the bureau. "He was most likely a Seeker. A trained one, at that. And yes, most likely working for Team Galactic."

"A See-what?" Dawn tore her eyes from their safe spot on Cheryl's sleeping face and looked up at Gardenia, eager to learn.

"A Seeker. 's what we call the people who have the ability to locate these plates. They can do other things as well, such as harness the energy from them." Gardenia looked over at Dawn with piercing amber eyes.

"But what are the plates? What do they do? What are they for? And why was that friggin' pedo after it?"

A cold, strangled voice sounded from behind the group. "Jesus. He wasn't even a pedophile. Stop it with that bullshit, it's making me sick." Taze stepped into the room, orange eyes hard and zeroed in on Dawn. She looked taken aback, as if not willing to believe that was really Taze who was speaking to her like that.

"Who asked you?" Dawn looked back over at Gardenia, determined to not let herself be bothered by him. But she was. So long as she could wear a mask... "Anyway, answer the question. Please."

"The plates were created during the Everlasting War, which you know took place about three hundred years ago. They are said to have been created from the DNA of -- and possibly by -- Arceus. AKA, the supposed God of pokemon. The plates were scattered throughout Sinnoh, and it's been said that if all seventeen of them are assembled, Arceus will be summoned."

::Ooh, cool. I wanna meet the big daddy. I bet I could kick his ass.:: Ashes smirked. Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

"So...basically...Team Galactic -- or whoever that Reynolds guy's with -- is trying to gather the plates so they can summon Arceus?"

"Possibly, probably," Gardenia said simply.

Dawn blinked. "But why?"

The orange-haired woman hesitated. "That's what I don't get. That's... what the entire Sinnoh Council doesn't get. It just doesn't make sense..."

Lucas spoke up, for the first time in a while. "What doesn't make sense?"

"..."

"Gardyyy!" Dawn whined, making her puppy face.

"I've said too much."

"But we have to know! You can't just leave us hanging like that. It's cruel." She sniffed, clasping her hands together for extra effect of her plea.

"There is more, but it's classified. I'm sorry."

Dawn's jaw dropped. "But shouldn't we have the right to know? That Reynolds guy basically attacked us, AND I found that plate for you."

"Plus, doesn't this make Dawn a Seeker?"

Everyone looked over at Lucas.

He swallowed, and continued, trying not to look at Taze, who was glowering at him dangerously from the doorway. "I mean... some blue aura thing appeared in front of her when Reynolds shot the black ball of energy at her. Wouldn't she qualify for it?"

Gardenia inhaled sharply. "Damn you."

She had to tell them now.

"Haaah. So I AM a See-thing! I have superpowers! Huzzah!" Dawn struck a fighting pose, grinning up at the ceiling.

"...not really, no," Gardenia said, crushing Dawn's shortlived celebration. "Approximately five percent of the world's population has Seeker capabilities. They come into effect when a plate is nearby, which is probably why yours acted up so suddenly -- and most likely impotently."

Dawn hung her head. "Well, yeah. It was a spur of the moment thing, I guess." She looked over at Taze. The boy was still leaning in the doorway, arms crossed coolly. He was scowling at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmm. I have an idea." Gardenia pointed her thumb in Dawn's direction. "Since you seem to have some kind of Seeker abilities, you can help me."

"There's a plate here, isn't there?" Lucas asked. "That was why you wanted to come here."

Gardenia nodded vaguely. "Mhm. The Dread plate. Myths say it was once under possession of the family who owned this mansion. So I came to investigate, on League orders. I'm a Seeker, but my abilities are limited, even with practice. However...if we work together, we may be able to locate it." She grinned at Dawn.

"Heh. I guess I could help." She batted her eyelashes and twirled around the room proudly. "So where do we start?"

Gardenia stood in the center of the room opposite Dawn. She held her arms out, palms upturned. Her pupils shrunk and she stared through Dawn, seeming to have zoned out into another world.

"_Kha'suun ni jisaq tik nibha'an..."_

Gardenia spoke in a foreign language that seemed to come out of nowhere. Dawn closed her eyes, trying to focus, to concentrate in preparation for something she had never done before. Her pounding heart felt like it could be heard by everyone in the deadly silent room. Taze and Lucas looked at each other from across the room, admittedly nervous for what was to come. Part of them half expected Dawn to mess something up.

"Legendary God...lend us your strength!!"

A spiral of blue energy shot out from all angles around Dawn, a green one from Gardenia. The lights flickered, and the room was momentarily silent...

"Heeee-hee-hee-hee-HEEE!" A piercing scream echoed through the shadows as a ghost streamed in through the wall. The wraith was in the faint shape of a young girl; she hovered above Gardenia and Dawn, smiling down at them.

"You wanna see the treasure, huh? Hmm...lemme get a look at you." She flew around Dawn, looking in her ear and poking her stomach. She elegantly moved on to Gardenia, giggling as she continued her inspection. "Hmm. Good enough, I s'ppose! Anyway, you're doing it all wrong, silly humans."

Dawn's heart skipped. That voice...it was the one she had heard earlier at the entrance to the mansion. Had this ghost been speaking to her then, too?

"Here, I'll show you." The ghost grinned brilliantly as she spun up into the air._"TSU'RA JII HATIR LUYS JI'IN!!"_

Blinding white light exploded from the wraith, and the group felt the ground beneath their feet shake. A rumbling sound reverberated through the house. It sounded like the ceiling had been blown through.

"Hee-hee! Just follow me!" The ghost shot past them and drifted down the hallway, pigtails bobbing. Lucas, Dawn, Gardenia and Ashes followed, while Taze lingered behind. He still wasn't feeling himself. The powers Darkrai had told him about were probably still settling in his body. He stopped in the dark hallway an looked down at his hand as he flexed his fingers.

Human fingers. His fingers. The fingers he had done so much with.

The sweat he was sweating, the blood he was bleeding inside...

It felt like poison now.

There were several playful shrieks from down the hallway, and a chorus of laughter.

Happiness...

Happiness was something he couldn't feel right now. A shadow was consuming him. His best friend hated him. He was a failure in almost everything he did. A wimp, a coward. The only things he could think about at the moment were negative ones. Piling up like a mountain of disgusting trash.

It seemed impossible to sort through.

_.darkness._

"HEY TAZE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WE GOT THE PLATE!" Dawn yelled, poking her head around the doorframe. He sighed inwardly and started towards them, trying to undermine his toxic mood with a faint smile.

"What's up with him lately?" Lucas's voice said. Taze rounded the corner and walked into the room behind Dawn.

"Ah, I dunno. He's just being himself. A dejected, mopey loser," she responded sourly.

Taze looked down at the ground. So this is what his best friend thought of him. Was this who he truly was? He was going to say something, an unplanned response, but a strangled noise escaped his throat. He turned the same second Dawn noticed he was behind her and dashed through the hallway and down the grand stairs. He needed to go somewhere... just for a while, if anything. He wasn't even sure he wanted to travel with her anymore. Not if she was going to act like this all of the time.

He absolutely loathed her at that moment.

Dawn, Gardenia, Lucas and Cheryl heard the large double front doors slam, and they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Ah, teenage drama." Gardenia admired the new plate they had found, turning it over in her hands -- the ghost, who had turned out to be the deceased daughter of the Chateau family who had once lived in the mansion -- had blown a hole in the wall and opened the safe in was encased in.

"Y'know, I think I kinda like you guys!" The little girl drifted through the air giggling in Dawn's ear. "You may be silly humans, but you're cool silly humans."

"Hey, what's your name?" Lucas asked. "Er...what was your name?"

The ghost looked troubled. "My name? ...I...I don't remember..."

"How do you not remember your name?" Cheryl blinked.

"Well... I'm not exactly a human." The ghost spun around, ascending into the air. Transparent bubbles streamed out of her, floating into the air as she transformed. A small, dark blue ghostlike pokemon jumped out of the girl's faint body, which then dissolved. The pokemon resembled a floating head with short, purple tinged hair that flowed behind her. A beaded ruby necklace connected her head with her tiny bloblike body below.

"Wah--?! How the hell?" Dawn almost fell backwards. "She's a pokemon?"

"Ghost pokemon can inhabit a deceased human's body," Gardenia stated. "As long as the human permits. This Misdreavus must have been pretty close to the little girl that passed on."

Misdreavus nodded solemnly. "Misdrea..."

"So you can only talk when you're in human form," Dawn said, holding out a hand to touch the ghost's body. It slipped right through, to her dismay. "Uh-- oh. Hey, why don't you come along with us? You can be my pokemon."

Misdreavus squealed happily, doing loops in the air. ::That would make me happy! YAAAY!::

"Awwright!" Dawn grinned as Misdreavus floated above her head, as if sitting on top of it. "Will you come with me and Ashes to find Taze? I... think I need to go talk to him..." she nodded over at Lucas Gardenia and Cheryl, who all smiled warmly. Dawn spun around and jogged down the hallway with her pokemon.

Lucas watched the doorway even after she left. "She seems...different."

"Maybe she's changed?" Gardenia looked down at him with her signature smug grin.

"But how would you know? You didn't even know her before this..."

"Believe me kid, I know. I went on a journey when I was around your age. Things happen... and sometimes you learn from those things, and you start to change in little ways. Those things are what make you stronger. A better person."

Lucas nodded, but couldn't think of a way to reply. Had he changed too?

"Maybe she's just come down from the sugar rush." Cheryl held up a finger, nodding cutely as they went out into the hallway and started down the stairs.

* * *

It was raining. Hard. Dawn squinted out into the dark night of the forest and caught sight of Taze. He was standing in the middle of a muddy puddle about fifty meters away, his head hung. She sprang off of the porch and ran to him, pink boots slapping the mud wildly as she ran. 

"TAZE! What the hell are you doing?" Her voice shook as she reached him, gingerly setting a hand on his shoulder. She swore she could feel him flinch slightly, and he turned his head to look at her from the side.

"Why do you care? You hate me, anyway." His voice was brutally real and convincing; Dawn felt her heart drop as he said this. It couldn't be true.

"I don't. I don't. Where the hell do you get these ideas? What have I ever DONE to you?"

"Everything..." his voice gave out and he felt his knees buckle momentarily before giving out all together. In the darkness, a head of yellow was all Dawn could see falling to the ground. She got on her knees, too slow to catch him. His body slapped into the muddy water. Dawn propped his head on her leg and looked into his face.

"TAZE. Pull yourself together! DAMMIT!" She yelled into his face.

"I can't," he said. "Not when you're always ripping me apart. Your criticism, the way you talk to me and put me down, along with everyone else...it starts to make me SICK sometimes. We're supposed to be best friends, aren't we, Dawn? Always... but you seem to not care about me anymore."

She didn't know what to say. He paused, testing her.

"The only thing you care about is yourself, isn't it?"

She clutched a fist of his hair viciously, ready to shove him away and run back into the mansion. But his eyes held her there.

Taze went on as Dawn released her grip on his mane. He helped himself to sit upright, hands resting in the muddy ground. "Something happened tonight. Something that scared me like hell, something that I'm not sure I can ever tell anyone. I wanted someone to be there for me, to tell me that it's alright, but all I can get out of the people I travel with are rude remarks that make me feel like SHIT."

Dawn didn't speak for a long time.

His words...were disturbingly real...

"I'm... sorry," she whispered. Finally.

"Don't say that."

"Why the hell not? It's an apology!"

"Because... you don't mean it."

Dawn's eyebrows went together, and Taze saw sadness in her eyes -- a first in a long while. Somehow it felt good, to see her being crushed like this. He felt like he could overpower her, for once.

"W-what do you mean? I do mean it." Dawn's voice was a faint whisper, barely heard through the fierce patter of the rain.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I feel like I barely know you. Sometimes I just don't even want to travel with you."

Dawn desperately reached an arm out at Taze as he stood up: she thought he was going to leave her. "Wait! Why didn't you tell me this before? I had no FRIGGING clue that I was being this way. I always thought...I always thought I was just being myself. You like who I am, don't you?"

He turned his head on her.

"DON'T YOU? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!"

He didn't, so she continued, desperately. "Maybe... maybe we don't have to be best friends. What if we were just regular friends? Maybe even rivals? I could try to not be such a bitch... god, I'm sorry; I didn't know how much I've been hurting you. Damn..."

Taze turned around, his eyes soft for once. "Rival's... sounds good to me." Holding out an arm, Taze grinned. Surprised, Dawn grabbed it and he helped her up to her feet as the rain kissed their cheeks. She balled her muddy skirt into her fist, wringing it out.

She returned the smile.

"Rivals it is then."

* * *

From under the dry porch, Misdreavus, who had been hovering next to Ashes and watching the scene, sighed lightly. 

:Ahh, so romantic.::

The Monferno gave her a strange look. ::Are you dense?::

::Is this not what romance is like?::

::Not really, no. Wanting to rip each other's heads off and smash one another's brains, but somehow resisting, is more like it.::

::Oh. I think I have a lot to learn about this human stuff. It's been a while since I've been around them.::

::Don't worry, you catch on fast.:: Ashes winked at her, then turned, watching as his trainer and Taze walked back toward the porch with wet stringy hair and muddy knees.

::Yes, I hope so...:: Misdreavus did a somersault in mid-air, giggling. ::After all... beginnings are always a bit rocky, aren't they?::

Ashes nodded.

::But once you get past the hard part... things always get much better.::

The Monferno looked up at the bright, silvery moon.

::Yeah. I guess you're right.::

**BEGINNING**

* * *

_BAH sorry for the suckeh rushed ending. Ergh. But the story must go on! And I know there are a lot of unanswered questions left in this arc, but those will be answered soon. _

_Also, don't you love how when I say "I'm going to update in a couple days" it turns into a week? And when I don't make any promises I update really quickly? XD Maybe I should stop making promises. YESH._

_Preview: Next time on VoD:tSL…something's going on in Eterna city. Team Galactic is stirring up trouble, again. Gardenia, Cheryl, and some new friends team up with our heroes to take them down. Also, will they finally be able to challenge Gardenia and get their second gym badge?_

_Yayy sucky preview._

_Anyway, I hope you liked. Reviews are awesome, as always!_


	24. Eterna Galactic HQ! Break in!

**DarkVoid**: Aww, thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking it!**  
Rieka Tear:** Whee, thank you! -bows- I love PoTazeo too. I'm so glad you read ALL of that! Thankyou!**  
Phyllis**: REESES! -glomp- I've missed you! And thankies!**  
pokemon-finatic:** Heheh, I take it that 'whoa' is a good thing..XD**  
Wolfluve:** You call your egg Weed? XD AWESOMESAUCE**  
Gigas13:** Aw, well thanks! I'm glad you are liking it :D**  
bobobo:** Thanks! -glomp- Saino appears in this chapter…I was pretty sure you wanted him to be in Gardenia chapters, so I hope I got it right…at least I THINK that was you…**  
NightNeko-Jin:** YAHH, that's how I write it at least. Ashes' Ashes's...oh well. XD BUT THANKYUU.**  
SaberChaaan:** Well, I'm glad you don't mind waiting because the wait was sort of...long. XD Sorry about that..**  
kidd dragon:** From a PSP!? O.O You are awesome! XDXD**  
Galby**: As always, thankyou so much for le awesome review! WHEE. -spins around-**  
Avaleia:** Yehyeahhh, exactly. We need lotsa Taze! XD And I know...love conflict...I am so evil. Heheh. Anyway, thank you for the great review..it helps me lots!**  
Blake Wilson**: Thanks much! :D**  
Tsuness**: Well this one is longer, just for you! n.n Hope it is fulfilling enough. XDD And thanks...Maylene...yeah...she'll show up soon. HEHE.**  
KefkaVI**: XD Totally!**  
Duel Soul:** Yeah, he's sticking around. And Misdreavus does get a nickname, in this chapter. And that question will be revealed in time...don't worry x3

OH DEAR GODS...this chapter took FOREVER. I'm really sorry about that. XD ..anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Eterna Galactic HQ! Break in!  
**

* * *

For the next few days, things between the three of us were…different. Awkward, in a way. Now that Dawn and Taze officially 'hated' each other, it was like the huge weight of tension that had been there before had been lifted, but another one now sat in its place. Dawn and Taze apparently no longer saw the need to speak to each other anymore, so for the most part, things were painfully silent.

But the silence was loud.

It was strange, to say the least, how things were now. Dawn was no longer snapping at Taze every minute, but he wasn't trying to dish it back at her either. It was weird to not have Dawn screaming at him at night in the Pokecenter when we were supposed to be asleep, then having the people trying to sleep next door bang on the wall and Dawn shrink down a bit, pouting as she zipped her sleeping bag up all the way over her head.

They glared at each other occasionally. It was…weird. I got the feeling there was something they weren't telling me. Something had happened that night at the mansion that I didn't know about.

I remember very clearly what happened when the two of them came back inside. They were dripping wet and caked with mud. They seemed to be at some sort of peace, albeit a temporary one. I'd looked over at Gardenia while Cheryl brought them towels, and the Gym Leader cocked an eyebrow at me.

The rest of the night, they didn't speak to each other, of course. I was relieved at first…but at the time I didn't know it would drag on for days, maybe even weeks. Who knew at this point?

But Taze didn't seem like the kind of person to hold grudges. That was the oddest part.

So yes, I had a strong suspicion something was going on. I wanted to ask but a part of me felt like it wasn't my place to butt in. I figured if there was something I should know, Dawn would have told me.

Or maybe that's just my wishful side speaking out…

Heh. Anyway…

Dawn was also, surprisingly, being nicer to me. I'd really expected her to lash out on me, the only other person around she could – and in normal circumstances, would – take her anger out on.

But she didn't. She hadn't made any of her customary death threats since that night at the mansion. She seemed calmer, and wandered on ahead of us when we were walking to Eterna City. She kept of her pokemon in their balls whenever she wasn't battling some random Fisherman or other wild pokemon, which was outlandish for her. She seemed to be in a dream, zoning out twenty-four seven.

Again, maybe I'm just overanalyzing things. After all, I guess lately I do seem to find myself paying a lot of attention to her.

Ugh, did I seriously just think that?

…Where exactly am I going with this again?

Okay. So. Mansion, walking to Eterna…loafing around for a few days. That brings us to today. I got up as usual this morning and went out to train by myself in preparation for the Gym Battle we're supposed to be having later, while Dawn and Taze laid in their beds for a couple hours.

I wonder what they do, just lying there. It's like their lives are over now or something. Depression? Or maybe they're just so disgusted with each other that they can't even do anything. Or look at each other.

Either way, it's really starting to piss off Mister Lulu, Resident Gym Leader/Elite Four Fanboy of Sandgem town.

So as I make my way back to the pokecenter, the new autumn sun that had melted summer away peeks out from behind a few gray clouds in the sky, and I think of what I'm going to say to Dawn.

"What is going on between you? It's really weird…"

…nah. Maybe I should just bring it up casually at lunch or something.

This reminds me, why are we even still traveling together? It'd make a lot of sense for us to just split up at this rate.

But then there's the fact that they're supposed to be helping me complete the pokedex.

I don't know.

…Maybe there's something else holding us together.

* * *

"She hates me."

:Oh please, Taylor, don't say that. She does not.:

"She hates me."

:Pathetic human. Don't be such a drama queen. Lord Narky eats whiny good-for-nothings like you for breakfast.:

:Why does it matter? If you hate her too, then everything is good, right? Right, Taylor? Right? …You _do_ hate her, right?:

:Stop asking questions, Grassling. I do say, you are the most curious specimen I've ever known. Indeed. And I have known many a creature.:

_Yeah…I guess it's okay. But…we were always such good friends. Things can never be the same anymore. It's like….everything we did as kids, everything we sacrificed, was for nothing._

_--Just because you aren't friends anymore doesn't mean you can't speak to each other._

_But…I can't._

_--Yeah you can. Get a grip on yourself, man. It's not the end of the world. Go mend things up and get on with your life and your journey._

_I'm weak though. That's what everyone tells me…_

_--Don't listen to what other people say._

_But how can I not? I want to prove myself…but everyone…even those who are closest to me, just end up putting me down. I'm not special; I never will be. I'm a loser. A puppet for some screwed up…THING….I don't have control of anything anymore. I can't even control myself._

_--Stop it. You're only hurting yourself by allowing those kinds of things get to you. You're starting to believe them, that way._

_…_

_--Don't let that happen._

:Ugh, Taylor, Narky is making out with Dawn's mirror! Make him stop!:

:Mmmm, OHHHH baby. I am beautiful, no matter WHAT they say! Words caaaaan't bring meee DOWWWN.:

:What the-- how do you even know that song?:

:…don't ask questions. Lord Narky knows everything.:

* * *

"God, how long does it take to get your ass out of bed and across the street?" I rolled my eyes and I sat slumped in a comfy hammock-like chair next to Cheryl, who was sitting beside me in a chair identical to it.

"Maybe there's something holding him up. Like a cute girl or something." Cheryl giggled, taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the Gym, which was basically a makeshift forest. The roof was entirely windowed, allowing sunlight to seep through, melting onto the tops of the trees and flowers.

"Ewww. Don't humor yourself. Please. Taze can't even speak in front of girls. Besides that Maylene chick."

"_You're_ a girl."

"He doesn't speak to me anymore."

"What about before? …Are you saying you aren't a girl?"

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL!" I sighed, and Cheryl giggled again, sucking on her straw loudly. I looked around, studying the gym and wondering what kind of crazy thing Gardenia could possibly make us do in order to battle her.

The gym was made up of mostly female workers. Beauties, Lasses and Picnickers were circled around Gardenia a little ways off, practicing techniques with their pokemon. Gardenia's Roserade twirled around, pitching a multicolored razor-sharp leaf at a Carnivine. The pokemon, whose head resembled a giant green beach ball, ducked and countered with a Vine Whip.

"I bet he's just not talking to me because I'm not talking to him," I said sourly, looking away from the scrimmage and tucking a piece of blue-ish hair behind my ear. "Bastard."

"Well, yeah, probably. DOY." Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Why would he talk to you when he thinks you hate his guts and don't even want to look at him? He probably thinks you're plotting to murder him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did—"

"Okay, shut up now. I know, I knowww, but I can't just be nice to him all of a sudden. It'd ruin all my hard work." I said this jokingly of course, smiling devilishly. But I saw Cheryl frown out of the corner of my eye.

"But why? Wasn't this whole 'yay-now-we're-rivals-and-not-friends thing supposed to bring peace or something? You need to make things go back to normal."

I lowered my eyes, squishing the plush grass with the bottoms of my pink boots. "I don't think things can ever be normal again."

Cheryl was quiet for a few moments. The reality of this statement was sharp, and it even took me a few moments to realize it was true.

"Well…" she started, a bit hesitantly. "You're never going to get through your journey if you don't let go and just forgive the guy."

"Forgive him for what?"

The second after I said this I realized my mistake. I bit my tongue hard.

"Exactly. You're holding a grudge."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side."

Cheryl sweatdropped. "I _am_. I'm suggesting what's best for you." She smiled warmly, her forest green braid falling behind her shoulder. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Meh…yeah, yeah."

"And you're his friend, right?"

"…not anymore."

"Well, you used to be. And he's your supposed 'rival' now, so don't you want him to be the best he can be? Wouldn't you want your rival to be someone who could challenge you to be better? Make peace with him, Dawn. It'll be good….for the both of you."

I looked down at my hands as they cupped my smoothie. I had barely touched it. I knew Cheryl was right…but I just had a hard time with confrontations…apologizing. I wasn't that sort of person. Did that make me suck? The fact that I had a hard time forgiving, or saying sorry?

I guess I just unexpectedly began realize how stupid this whole thing was at that moment. It hit me so suddenly, catching me off guard, almost knocking me off my feet. Why was friendship all of a sudden this trivial thing that could end so suddenly? Was it really something you could just announce to be over, and that was it? Was it really so tangible, able to be readily crushed at the snap of a finger?

I felt my heart sink. I wasn't trying to be a bad person. I wasn't. I was just being…Dawn.

_Am I…a horrible person? Without even trying to be?_

_Because... that's how I feel inside._

_I swear, under this frosted heart, there is a warm place._

_Somewhere…maybe deep inside…_

_I guess I'm just waiting for someone brave enough to come along and thaw this heart, reach in, and mend it._

_But this person is not me._

_It can't be._

_……I can never face myself._

* * *

"GARDENIAAAAAAAAAA!?"

An uptight scream echoed through the gym. Dawn almost fell out of her chair she was caught so offguard.

"Great scott, what was that?" Cheryl asked, peeking over Dawn's head toward the entrance of the gym. A tall, lanky redheaded girl was standing in the middle of the sliding doors, hands stuck to her hips. Her glare pierced past all of the gym trainers, zeroing in on Gardenia, who brushed off her pants and rose to her feet.

"Gardenia! Something happened so I need yourhelp_. _Right NOW!"The redhead's voice was hard and snappy; she didn't bat an eye at all of the shocked looks she was getting. The gym trainers started whispering amongst themselves, some even pointing and giggling, while Gardenia, trying to keep a professional look, zoomed over, looking sternly at the girl.

"Who's she?" Dawn blinked, looking over at Cheryl.

"That's Gardenia's little sister, Teghan. Some say she's a brat, others say she just likes to…speak her mind." Cheryl threw what was left of her smoothie in the trash and sat back down in the chair, looking away from the scene.

"Teghan, what the hell was that?" Gardenia growled quietly. The pair was just close enough for Dawn to be able to hear the conversation.

Teghan made a huffing noise, her long fire-red ponytail snapping behind her back. "There's some retarded thing going on downtown at the Galactic HQ. Some stupid Galactic freaks took my pokemon. Saino's, too. They said they just needed them for some 'research', but they're taking everyone's. There's basically a riot going on down there. We need h—"

"Enough." Gardenia paused, face tense. She spun around, surveying the trainers, who were now chatting amongst themselves. "Are the police there yet?"

"Yeah, they even told me to come get you. We're gonna try to break in there…but they're saying that because we 'volunteered' to give them our pokemon, they might not be able to do anything about it. Bull_sh_—"

"Okay!" Gardenia cut her off, sighing. The gym leader rubbed her temples as she raked her mind. "Fine. I'll come. Just don't do anything to embarrass me like that again. I'm serious." She spun around, snapping her fingers at her gym trainers, who all scuttled around her.

"_What's_ happening?" Cheryl sweatdropped.

"Team Galactic's just being moronic again. C'mon," Dawn said, standing up. Gardenia was looking their way, nodding them over.

"Alright, here's the plan," Gardenia started, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe she was getting pulled into something like this. "I need all my top trainers to come with me over to the Galactic HQ. Apparently something is going on down there, and they need backup."

"OHMIGOD!! What's happening?" A Beauty shrieked, throwing herself into another trainer's arms.

Gardenia sighed once more. "It's nothing big. And you're not coming." She turned to Dawn and Cheryl. "You stay back with me." Then, as she turned to the trainers: "The rest of you, head out."

The gym trainers filed out in precise lines, their grass pokemon following. Everyone looked quite shocked.

"Guess this sort of thing doesn't happen very often?" Dawn grinned up at Gardenia, who snorted.

"Eterna is the definition of peaceful. And I'm not being sarcastic. Sorry if it's hard to tell sometimes." Gardenia smirked, striding ahead of them out of the gym. The sliding doors whirred shut as they three of them stepped out into the stunning sunlight. "I was lying back there, when I said it was no big deal. You should call Taze and Lucas and tell them get over to the HQ."

"You're kidding me?" Dawn felt like laughing. "Team Galactic? They can't do anything. We can't seriously need this much backup. Can't the police handle it all?"

Gardenia's face was strangely straight. "I think you're underestimating them. Never underestimate your enemy. Most of the time they'll end up kicking your ass."

* * *

Lucas was trapped. He was only trying to get to the Gym, so he took the fastest route possible, down the main street. Of course, there was some huge riot going on and some old man grabbed his shirt collar and begged him: a strapping young trainer, to help him get his Clefairy back from the Galactics.

"They said my Cleffins was from space, so they needed it." The old man nodded, looking up at the tall Galactic HQ building. The endless rows of windows glared in the sunlight.

"Sorry, but I really gotta go—"

"No! You musn't! Nobody else here'll listen to me, a helpless old man. They're all caught up with getting' their own pokemon back. If ya help me, I promise you a free bike."

Lucas perked up at this, grinning. "Bike?"

The old man nodded, squinting into the sky. "I own the bike shop 'round here. …I jus' hope they do sumthin' about them Galactics soon…I'm gettin' hungry."

"HEY! That's my Turtwig! What're you—" A loud voice surfaced from somewhere in the crowd, suddenly getting cut off.

Lucas looked around, focusing in on a blond head in the center of a scattering swarm of people. He realized it was Taze – the boy had been pushed to the ground, and a Galactic member was running away from the crowd to the side of the building, with Pokey in her arms. Taze frantically tried to return his pokemon to his ball before the doors shut behind the woman, but the red beams just bounced off of walls and people's heads. A couple Glameow were hissing through the closing sliding doors at angry citizens trying to squeeze into the entrance. After the woman had gone inside, the angry mob formed around the now-locked door, banging on it.

Lucas was at Taze's side before he got to his feet. He held out a hand and the blond took it, looking up at him angrily.

"I was just walking along…she came out of nowhere! …Took Pokey away…"

Lucas patted him on the back. "Don't worry, they'll – the police—will get him back. They're about to break in any second now." He nodded over at the team, who had their Machops and Meditites lined up around the front entrance. There were a few officers trying to calm the angry mob down, otherwise.

"But…they just…I didn't even see it happen…"

This was a serious blow to Taze's ego, Lucas decided. The kid already saw himself as a weakling, and this made things no better.

"We'll show 'em." Lucas smiled at him.

"Yeah…sure…HUAH--!" Taze groaned as a person rammed right into him, making him trip over his own feet. Lucas looked up at the person: she was a tall girl with a long scarlet ponytail and amber eyes.

Her eyes cut over at him fiercely. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She took a step forward, trying to pass, but Lucas grabbed onto her arm. "Hey, what are you doing? You just knocked my friend over—"

"Who cares?"

"Me."

"Well, good for you."

"It _is_ good for me."

"Kiss my ass."

"I really shouldn't, it looks sort of nasty. I might get gonorrhea or something…"

"You retard, you can't get gonorrhea from kissing someone's ass."

"Then how about I kick your ass?" Lucas reached for Prinplup's pokeball, but the girl started in the other direction, sneering at him.

"…go screw yourself. Asshole." She scoffed, bending her tall, lanky self over to pass underneath a couple holding hands. A green-haired boy followed her, giving Lucas an apologetic look as he passed.

"What's her problem?" Taze sweatdropped.

"I dunno. That girl needs help, though."

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" Officer Jenny's voice boomed over a loudspeaker, and the whole crowd froze in silence, turning to face her and the rest of the officers. "Please clear the way. We are about to handle this situation in an orderly fashion, and we don't need ANYONE getting in the way! So MOVE IT! Yeah, you!"

The crowd started clearing to the side, forming a pathway for the officers and the Machops, Meditites, and Buizels to go through. Officer Jenny started taping off the entrance with yellow tape, shooing the spectators out of the way.

"We'll get your pokemon back, don't worry!" she assured them. She went back toward the group of officers and blew her whistle. "Squad One, move forward!!"

The pokemon and the officers surrounded the front entrance at once. Officer Jenny yelled something at the door to the Galactics about opening it or else they'd blow it up and smash their heads in with the leftover rubble.

The second squad, which seemed to consist of Gardenia and her gym trainers came up behind squad One. Lucas and Taze spotted Dawn and Cheryl in the middle of the group of trainers; Dawn was waving frantically at the two of them.

"Where WERE you guys? I was waiting forever at the gym!" Dawn said accusingly as they scurried under the tape and innocently joined the Squad. Her eyes met with Taze's briefly: both of them looked away quickly as soon as they made contact. Dawn slowly looked back at him, eager to come to an understanding. "…Hey," she said coolly.

He was a bit taken aback at first.

So, she was going to talk to him. Fine, then.

"…hey."

"Er anyway…yeah, we kind of got caught up in this whole thing. Literally." Lucas shrugged, looking over at Taze.

"Yeah, I tried calling you guys but I guess I'm not important enough to be answered." Dawn sniffed dramatically.

"They took Pokey from me." Taze said suddenly. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Wah?! Seriously? I'll beat the crap outta them…" Dawn let out a wobbly laugh, smiling up at Taze.

"I can do that just fine. I don't need you doing everything for me." His voice was bitter.

"Fine, then. Don't accept my help. I was just trying to be nice."

"How about you BOTH beat the crap out of them?" Cheryl suggested lightly, holding up a finger.

"No way. I can do it by myself. I don't need help, especially help from her."

"HEY!" Dawn hit him over the head with her fist. "You butthead…"

"That's a stupid insult. Having a butt head is impossible—"

"ARGHHH!! SHUT UP OR I'LL USE YOUR HEAD TO BASH OPEN THAT HQ DOOR!!"

Gardenia swooped up to them just then. Her expression was a mixture of determination and worry. "Alright, you four will be joining us, then. Here's the plan: once we get inside, our squad will split up into two groups. Squad One says they've located a high-energy power source somewhere in the building, and they want us to shut it off. Their main goal is to get all of the pokemon back, so we just need to shut off the machine – or whatever it is." Gardenia looked around at her comrades and held an arm out, cutting the group of fifteen or so in half. "You guys—" she nodded at Dawn, Taze, Cheryl, and about half of her gym trainers—"will be group A. You'll go with Officer Jenny's cousin, Jenny."

Dawn giggled.

"Redundant, I know." Gardenia rolled her eyes. "But now's not the time to be laughing. You guys—" she nodded at Lucas, the other half of the gym trainers, and the redheaded girl from before; Lucas had just realized she was here, after catching her gaze and receiving an icy look from her—"will be group B. You'll come with me when it's time to split up. We'll disable the device and then go meet group A, who will be teaming up with squad One when we split. Everyone got it?"

All the trainers nodded, and they started to file in the building, which squad One had just broken down. The mob of people outside the taped area cheered and whooped, while Lucas looked behind his shoulder into the crowd and caught the gaze of the old man, wo winked at him hopefully.

Lucas grinned. It felt nice to suddenly know someone was counting on him. He'd had people depending on him before, but this was the first time he felt like he was really doing something worthwhile or important. He wanted to be the person who saved the day, even if it was a little self-centered of him. He'd been tired of being overshadowed by Dawn, who usually launched the final blow or shoved him out of the spotlight. Like during that interview in Jubilife City… he'd never let her live that one down.

As their squad entered the building, which was already in a state of pandemonium, each of the trainers released a pokemon. Lucas chose Staravia, who squawked around and had to restrain herself from beating up a random Galactic. The whole lobby area was infested with Grunts, who were battling the police forces.

Squad Two quickly moved down another hallway, where they would hopefully find a safer route to the machine. Dawn and Taze were running with Cheryl, Chansey, Narky, and Specter, Dawn's newly-named Misdreavus.

Gardenia skidded to a stop in the middle of a fork in the hallway, ordering her Roserade to use a Magical Leaf on some approaching Galactic's Glameow. The Bouquet pokemon twirled around, sending a multi-colored leaf slashing through the air.

"Group A, come this way. Group B, go that way with Jenny!" Gardenia shouted, pointing down the hallway. Jenny waved half of the group over to her, and they started running up a flight of stairs. "And the rest of you… let's take care of these idiots."

"RAHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone shouted, running past Gardenia toward a group of approaching Grunts. Everyone paired up with one and started a battle.

Lucas, of course, found himself right next to the redhead girl, whose Murkrow was starting off a battle against a Zubat with Pursuit.

"Staravia, Wing Attack those Wurmple!" Lucas shouted as he pointed to a few of the worm pokemon that were crawling around a Picnicker's Cherrim.

:Mmmm. Time for a snack.: Staravia smirked, spreading out her wings and gliding past the Wurmple, slashing them with her silvery glowing wings. They flew back against a wall, making a splattering sound as their backs slapped against it. :Mmm…fresh meat.: She smiled devilishly and hovered around, looking for more allies to assist.

Lucas heard the green-haired boy from before, who was apparently friends with Redhead, call for help a few yards off to the side.

"Teghan, help!" His Gligar was being double teamed by a pair of hissing Glameow.

"Teghan" turned as she heard this, bumping right into Lucas. Her elbow knocked into his stomach, and he keeled over a bit, groaning.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Sorry, maybe next time you should get out of my way. Oh, and tell your Staravia to stop flying in the middle of my battle." Teghan raised her eyebrows and cocked her head at him before jogging over to Greenhead's side. Lucas narrowed his eyes at the square of her back. This girl was giving him way too much trouble…

A few more Petal Dances from Gardenia's Roserade later, and the Grunts had retired out of the hallway. The gym leader folded her arms, scanning her eyes down the now empty hall.

"Alright," she said, "now we split up and look in all these rooms until we find the power source. It might not be on this floor, but we need to cover all areas. Three of you take the right side, and three more of you come with me to search the left side."

Three of Gardenia's gym trainers instantly shuffled over to her side, smiling nervously over at Teghan, Lucas and the green headed dude.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Of course he would be put in _her_ group…

Teghan smirked at him as they opened their first door and flicked on the switch. "Imagine that. We meet again."

Lucas heaved an inward sigh. "Glad to see you, too."

Teghan snorted. "Whatever. I'm Teghan. And that's Saino. I guess we should know what to call each other if we're going to be working together…for however long."

Lucas tried to smile. "I'm Lucas," he choked out.

"Pleasure." Teghan said, even though it obviously wasn't. She walked over to the other side of the room and kicked over some boxes as her Murkrow flew around and cawed. "Nothing here."

The trio went back into the hallway at the same time Gardenia's group did. Lucas widened his eyes at Gardenia, hoping she'd realize he was being tortured and welcome him into her group. Like that would ever happen, but still.

"Hey, actually…" Teghan started, pointing to Lucas thoughtfully. "I think I recognize you. I saw you on TV one time, I think. Battling Roark or something."

The dark-haired boy straightened up a little. "You saw that?"

"Yep. Not too terrible, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks a lot," he muttered. Staravia laughed mockingly in his ear.

:This girl's a piece of work, huh?:

"Anyway, about earlier…sorry about that, I guess. I was sort of pissed." Teghan let out a slight laugh as they moved on from door to door.

"Sort of pissed?" Saino laughed, shaking his head and crossing his arms coolly as he leaned against the doorframe.

She opened her mouth to retort, but then closed it again. Then: "…what did you expect? I had my friggin' pokemon _stolen_. They were all, 'Oh, it's for a good cause! It'll take five minutes to collect data for our national statistic research!' …Five minutes my ass."

Lucas sweatdropped. "They said that?"

Saino nodded somberly.

"And you _believed_ it? Sorry, but I can't give you sympathy now." Lucas was almost laughing. "Team Galactic is the biggest load of crap ever." Finally, something to use against her. He was tired of being made fun of. It damaged his oh-so fragile and magnificent ego.

Teghan looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "Dude, I can't believe you just said that. …You're a bastard, you know that?" Her face was serious at first, but it slowly formed into a grin.

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, Dawn…my friend…tells me that all the time."

"You say that like you're proud or something. And wow, it sounds like I might get along with this Dawn chick."

"I don't know about that. She doesn't really get along with many people. Er, actually, just people in general. At ALL. I think the only thing she gets along with is her Psyduck, who isn't even intelligent enough to understand when something is happening..."

"Ah. I see, then. We're way different. I get along with people, but I can be a bitch too. A really nasty bitch. Saino knows what I'm talking about."

The boy nodded, sweatdropping. "I know all too well…"

They checked the final room on their side of the hallway, which was an empty computer lab. The chairs had been knocked over and laptops had been left open.

"Looks like they left in a hurry." Lucas walked into the dark room, his footsteps echoing as he paced around. He felt some invisible force pulling him into this room…like something he needed to see w as here. Maybe the machine was hidden, he didn't know. Just a gut feeling, the kind you got when you knew something you weren't supposed to know.

Something flashing on one of the laptop screens caught his eye: he squinted and bent over to get a better look while Teghan told him to hurry up.

"Yo, Garden!" he heard her yell out into the hallway. "We're done on this side."

Lucas's eyes scanned the screen quickly. A familiar image of a rectangular, sleek and shiny rock was on screen…

_Mission: Locate the eighteen plates  
_

_Currently_

_Insect Plate: Unobtainable_

_Icicle Plate: Obtained_

He swallowed hard, scrolling down the list and page a little more. So they _were_ after those plates, like Gardenia had said. But…why?

Lucas jumped a bit when he came to a picture displayed in the document.

It was Dawn's Trainer Card picture.

Her face smiled at him, white beanie lopsided on her head. Her grin was incredibly cheesy and fake, but for some reason he didn't want to tear his eyes away from it. Finally, he scrolled down more.

_New Seeker found – medium level – blue energy – Dawn Akine, aged 13_

The teen shivered; the fact that his friend's picture was in the middle of Team Galactic's notes was a tad disturbing. He pushed the ill feeling out of his stomach and went to hit the print button on the document—

--but before he got there, the battery on the laptop died. Of course.

"Dammit." He swore under his breath, slapping the laptop closed. It was no use to try to get back there…who knew what sort of passwords and security were installed on the computer. He was lucky to have even seen that.

Saino's green head appeared in the doorway. "We're heading upstairs now," he said, and disappeared again. Lucas slunk out of the room and he and Staravia followed the group upstairs.

* * *

_The next chapter will actually be here soon. Anyway, reviews are awesome, as always. TATA!_


	25. Searching for Answers

**Wolfluve**: FUNCAKES! Funcakes is an awesome word. I'll have to use that sometime.  
**Yet Another Anonymous: **Zomg, thank you! BUT…I must wonder…who are you? The mystery!! XD Anyway, thanks. I'm glad to know I have closet readers. :3  
**Pokemon-finatic**: Yup! –does it-  
**Blake Wilson: **Hehe, of course I'll let you know. Eventually…haha. And I did that little part on purpose. Sorry if it was confusing!  
**Phyllis:** CHOCOLATE. Thankyee, I know, it is sad but Twinleafship must make it through! ;.; Somehow…  
**NightNeko-Jin:** Glad you liked it!  
**Avaleia:** Aw, thank ya dear!  
**Kidd dragon**: Thanksyahs!  
**Ratedalex:** Sorry, but I'm not accepting charries anymore…  
**Kefka: **SAH-WEET. –glomps-  
**Bobobo: **AHAH, I actually love green hair people! In anime at least. They are like mah faaavorite. Anyway, thank you so much!  
**Saberchan: **Thank you Sabehr! –glomp-

Cookies for everyone! And WHEWWWWWW. Fast update! This chappie wraps this arc up. ENJOY..!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Searching for Answers  
**

* * *

"Yanno, I bet Gardenia put us in the same group on purpose." Dawn blew a piece of hair out of her face and scowled as she battled a Galactic Grunt, her back pressed against Taze's.

Taze ordered Narky to use Water Gun on a Zubat and nodded. "Yeah. She probably wants us to make peace or something."

"I'll never make peace with you." Dawn smirked evilly. "Specter, Confuse Ray!"

"Ditto." Taze made a gagging noise.

"I'm glad we can agree on this. It seems the only thing we can agree on today is hating each other, neh?" Dawn sounded satisfied as she brushed past him to go find another Galactic to beat on. Her blue-ish hair swept by his face, pricking his eyes and cheeks. He sighed and chased after her, plotting to show her up and steal a KO from her.

That was the good thing about this rival business. The inconvenient need of having to be nice to each other no longer lingered. Which, when it came to Dawn, was a good thing. It was hard enough as it was to let Dawn have her way all the time and respect her wishes and…girly needs. Now Taze was free from her clutches of 'friendship' and could ignore her/make fun of her/show her up as much as he wanted.

Taze still had a sick feeling in his stomach. He was, of course, worried about Pokey. What were the Galactics doing with him? Were they hurting him? Would he be the same when he got him back?

And of course, there was the universal question: Why? Why was Team Galactic doing this? They were the weirdest bunch of freaks Taze had even heard of. They had to be plotting something, but that was beyond him. Their bizarre missions and secrecy were intriguing, if not a little creepy. All the blue hair, matching spacesuits…it was like a cult.

The Galactics were slowly retreating; the once large group of Grunts that had been patrolling the hallway had been whittled down to only a couple trainers. Officer Jenny and her Machoke finished off a Glameow with ease, and the Grunt ran away after giving them a terse glare.

"You'll pay for this!!" he yelled as he retreated.

"Sure, buddy. And you'll pay for taking all those pokemon! Y'HEAR ME?! YOU'LL PAY, YOU HEARTLESS ALIENS!" Jenny shook a fist, and her blue police hat almost fell off her head.

"…aliens?" Dawn chuckled and stared down the Grunt pityingly. Cheryl and her Chansey giggled as they healed all of the nearby pokemon.

"Well, they look like they're from space, so…OH, it's Gardenia!" Jenny pulled out her walkie-talkie, holding it up so the group could hear.

"Gardenia here…we've cleared the first floor, so we're coming up. No sign of the machine anywhere…you say it's probably about five feet tall, correct?"

"E-yup," Jenny said, nodding. "We just swept this floor of the Galactics, so all is clear. Heard any word on Squad One? Over."

"Alright, good. And no. But we should check the rooms up there together, so wait for us. And if we still don't find the energy source, we'll move up to the third floor together to help Squad One fight."

"Sounds good. See you in a sec. Over and out." Jenny stuffed the walkie-talkie back in her pocket. "Uhhh 'kay. Let's check in these room thingies for the machine."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Taze asked as she cautiously kicked open a door.

The officer stuck her nose in the air. "Of course I do! It's not my fault that I'm always overshadowed by Jenny…and all my other cousins…I'm the youngest one, you know."

"It sucks to be overshadowed." Taze looked down at the ground. He felt Jenny's eyes on him.

She patted his head. "Yeah. It does, bud."

The two of them watched as the gym trainers, Cheryl, and Dawn filed in the room, their pokemon scouting out any sign of the energy source.

:Nothin' in here! Shweeeee!: Specter the Misdreavus flew in loops out the door, giggling like a schoolgirl. Narky chased her down the hallway, weakly squirting his Water Gun at her retreating wispy body.

The group checked the next room, and everyone was pleasantly surprised when they saw a tall, orange and yellow machine whirring in the corner. Swirling green tubes were jutting out of it, transferring some sort of liquid into a hose that snaked upwards into the ceiling, where one of the ceiling tiles had been removed.

Gardenia and the others also arrived at that moment. The whole squad, reunited, went in the room together and inspected the machine. Lucas felt relieved to be back with Dawn and Taze, while Teghan and Saino took to a place near Gardenia on the other side of the room. Lucas wanted to tell Dawn what he'd seen on the laptop, but a feeling of uncertainty restrained him. He didn't want her to be worried about it. Not yet, at least. He would perhaps wait until that night at the PokeCenter and tell her…they'd have more time to mill it over and discuss it then.

But still, a part of him wanted to keep it from her forever. He hated seeing her worried…even if it was rare for her to cark over anything.

"That girl's Gardenia's sister, you know." Dawn was standing on her tiptoes, whispering into Lucas's ear. He shivered as her warm breath tickled his neck before his eyes widened unbelievably as he absorbed what she had said.

"What?! Seriously? SHE is Gardenia's…SISTER?"

"Shut up, moron, or she'll hear." Dawn elbowed Lucas in the stomach, and he curled over.

Teghan, Queen of Mean, Princess of Poison, was Gardenia's _sister_? He couldn't wrap his mind around this…sure, they sort of looked alike. Reddish hair and all, but still…he glanced over at her: she was standing up tall in the back, her spider-like arms loosely folded over her chest.

But was it really that hard to believe? Lots of siblings acted nothing alike. Maybe it was just himself he was finding hard to believe. Maybe just the fact that he had judged her so quickly and labeled her as rude and uncouth without really knowing her.

He shook his head, focusing his attention at the scene at hand. There were more important things to think about now. Even if his mind did want to be elsewhere.

Jenny poked the glass exterior of the machine. The thick orange fluid bubbled inside. "What d'you think it's for?"

"They must be using this liquid, whatever it is, on the pokemon they stole." Gardenia pulled a metal lever down, and the machine slowly whirred to a stop. The liquid stopped bubbling and flowing through the coiled tubes.

"Well, that was easy," Jenny said, wiping her hands together. "Now shall we go kick some Galactic ass?"

"That's my line!" Dawn cut in, looking at Jenny pointedly. Everyone laughed, and Jenny got her walkie-talkie out, telling Squad One that they were on their way to back them up.

* * *

Pokey was uncomfortable. He had been put in a cage next to a fat Pikachu and a Stunky, and the smell alone was making him feel like barfing.

The Galactics had been sticking the pokemon in round containers with holes poked on the top, and some strange orange liquid was layered on the bottom. Whenever a pokemon touched that liquid, they started to evolve.

And Pokey was next in line. A pink-haired Galactic opened up his cage and lifted him out, sticking him in a large container. He looked out at her sour, uncaring face, wondering if Taze or Dawn or Lucas would be coming to save him at any moment.

He felt like a fish looking out at the world in a tank that was too big for him. He lifted up one of his feet, the orange liquid sticking to it.

And he prepared himself for what was to come.

"It's impossible not to evolve in that chamber, I hear," the Pikachu had said to him.

"What about you? Will the stuff make you evolve, too?"

"Yeh, I saw another Pikachu evolve. Even though we usually need Thunderstones…this stuff must be insanely powerful."

Now, Pokey took a deep breath as he felt himself transforming. His stubby legs began to thicken, along with his now-armored shell to cover his lengthening body. Two sprouts erupted on his back, rapidly developing into little bushes. To finish it off, pair of spikes protruded from his cheeks.

So. He was no longer a Turtwig, but a Grotle. Just like that. And his trainer wasn't even here to see this moment. He had always hoped he would evolve in some heroic way, in the middle of a battle or something. And then defeat the tough opponent, an unexpected victory from the underdog. And then he'd turn around and he'd see his trainer, so proud and ecstatic. But that wouldn't happen now.

He felt his heart drop as the Galactics released him from the tank and locked him in another larger cage with the other evolved pokemon.

It was useless to try to escape. Golbat and Puruglys were standing guard by the cages, warning the prisoners that if they tried to escape, they would be punished. And this was enough to simmer their anger and fear – if they had been forced to evolve, most of them didn't want to think what worse things Team Galactic could do to them.

"I hear there are police trying to break in," a Beautifly said from somewhere behind Pokey. "That means we'll be saved soon, and be reunited with our trainers!"

The pokemon exploded in cheers, and the Purugly hissed at them until they quieted down.

"Just because the police are trying to break in doesn't mean you'll be freed. There will be a truck here to pick up your cage any second now." The fat cat pokemon smirked at them, then curled up on the floor. Her rolls of fat sunk onto the tiled ground like goo.

"What the--?!" a random Galactic shouted, looking over at the boss, the lady with pink hair that was worn in two buns -- one near the top of her head and the other at the bottom. "Jupiter, we're not getting any more of the Evolving Energy. Our source's been cut!"

"Damn." The pink-haired woman's eyes zipped around the room. "Alright, time to pack everything up. We need to get out of here before they get into this room. The Grunts are probably almost all defeated by now. And the trucks should be here now to take the pokemon. Let's go!"

Jupiter lunged toward Pokey's cage, wheeling it up against a wall. She pushed a button and the wall slid apart completely, revealing the outside. A couple Grunts attached the cage to a crane in the ceiling that slowly moved the cage off of the floor and outside, suspended about fifty feet above the grassy ground.

:Ahhh! We're gonna fall!: A Floatzel whined and edged closer to Pokey, away from the bars of the cage.

:I think that's a good thing, though: Pokey said. :Everyone, listen! We're going to barge against the door of the cage, all at once.:

:Why would we do that?: Raichu, the Pikachu from before, asked.

:Just trust me! …Okay, on the count of three. One, two…THREE!:

Everyone in the cage stampeded forward at once, screaming at the top of their lungs. The cage swayed violently back and forth, and the Buizel screamed in terror.

:We're REALLY going to fall, now! You guys are wackos!:

:Let's do it again!: Pokey yelled. :If we make ourselves fall, the cage might break and we'll be free. If we just wait until the cage is lowered safely, we'll be stuck in here forever. Alright…one, two, THREE!:

They bashed against the cage again, all in sync, and the rope that was connecting them to the crane snapped. The cage dropped to the ground while everyone was screaming and crashed into a concrete sidewalk next to a side entrance of the HQ.

:…hey guys?: It was Raichu. :We're still STUCK IN HERE!!:

:Okay, so maybe it didn't work. Hehe…: Pokey sweatdropped.

:But look, there's people! Real people! Not ugly alien people with blue hair!: Beautifly did a somersault in midair, looking beyond a barbed wire fence. The crowd from the main street was yelling at them from behind the taped off area.

:Too bad there's no way they can get over here, unless they wanna die.: Raichu rolled his eyes, pointing a paw at the barbed wire fence. :Face it, we're going to be abducted into space forever.:

* * *

Squad One and Two were now teamed up, trying to break open the final door, which would lead them to where the Galactics were. Machoke and Machop were barging into it, trying to bust it open while Officer Jenny was preparing some sort of explosive to use on it.

"It's useless to try and get in that way, but we might as well be trying while I set up this baby," she said to Dawn as she pressed a few buttons on the device. "Everyone, STAND BACK!"

She set it by the sliding doors and then sprinted back toward the others, covering her ears. It beeped a few times, then blew up in a flurry of smoke and flames. Minor tremors wobbled the building and many Picknickers and Lasses screamed, falling to their feet. As the smoke cleared, a giant hole revealed itself. Jenny and her Machoke went in first, followed by the rest of the police squad and their pokemon.

:Awright. Time to BBQ some noobs pleez.: Ashes smirked, rubbing his hands together as he, Dawn and Specter pushed their way through the hole. Taze, Eneru and Narky followed right behind. Lucas had Prinplup and Staravia out, and Teghan had her Murkrow; Saino his Gligar.

"Team Galactic, you are under arrest for the theft of pokemon! A LOT of pokemon!" One of the Jennys held out her badge as the Machop and Buizels lunged forward, attacking the Galactic's Golbats and Purugly.

Taze was looking frantically around for Pokey, but it was hard to see anything in the chaotic room. There were at least twenty different battles going on, and over in the corner, cages full of pokemon were being lifted down to the ground. He ran past Lucas, who was battling, and peered over the ledge down at the ground. There were three cages already being piled into trucks, and there were still a couple more cages in the room.

"Get outta my way, runt," a Galactic snapped as he bumped into Taze. The boy adjusted his scarf, scooting away as the buff man rolled another cage full of crying pokemon toward the crane. Taze looked at them with saddened ginger eyes.

:You're just going to stand there and let them be taken away, Taylor?: Eneru looked up at her trainer, disappointed.

:Yeah, you can't just let those creatures be abducted! We must do something!: Narky shook a curled fist in the air.

"I can't do anything, though. I'll just get beaten…"

:We'll do it together, then!: Eneru bounced in front of him, cheeks sparking with electricity. The Luxio sprung at the Galactic man, knocking him away from the crane. The cage of pokemon cheered happily, shouting out their thanks. A few of them attacked the Galactic member from inside the cage, as well. Narky shot a jet of water at him for good measure, sending him sliding headfirst into a wall.

:Yay! We did it! See, Taylor? I don't like it when you think so lowly of yourself. Together, we can do so much more than you think!: She grinned up at him and he nodded as he fumbled a nearby machine to try and reverse the crane process.

:You just need to follow your heart. Do that, and anything can be accomplished.: Narky nodded, swooning. :…And now, someone needs to choke Lord Narky for saying something so cheesy and inspiring.:

Eneru rolled her eyes. :How 'bout I choke you for speaking in third person?:

At that second, a flash of pink rushed by the three of them. A Galactic member, presumably an admin, judging by her outfit and her hair – they were different from the other Galactics' – bent over the ledge of the opened wall and began climbing down a ladder toward the ground, where the trucks were.

"HEY! Stop that woman!" Jenny shouted, ramming past trainers to try and get across the room. "She is under ARREST!"

"Gotcha," Dawn said, ditching her battle and darting toward the ladder. Ashes jumped on her back as she started climbing down the ladder after the pink-haired admin.

:Hey, lady! You're in biiiig trouble!: said Specter mockingly, floating around the Galactic and sticking her tongue out. :And my trainer is going to give you a beating! Nobody gets away with stealing pokemon!:

Back up in the building, Gardenia was rolling her eyes. Of course Dawn would run blindly into something like this. She turned to Teghan and Saino, who were looking through the cages for Teghan's Chatot.

"Hey Tegh," she called. Her sister turned, straightening out her white shirt. "Go help that girl who just went down the ladder. …I'm thinking she'll need it."

Teghan nodded. "Look for Chatot for me, will you?"

Gardenia smiled. "I will. Roserade, PETAL DANCE!!"

"Rooooose!" Her pokemon obliged, twirling around and sending a whirlwind of pink petals whizzing through the air at all opponents in range.

Most of the Galactics had fled along with Jupiter, but a few remained. A small group of officers were working on opening the cages that had been left in the room, but most of the people, including Lucas and Taze, were following Dawn and Jupiter down to the ground.

:THE TIDES HAVE TURNED! THE BATTLE IS OURS NOW! HWAHAHAH!!: Ashes was screaming at the top of his lungs as Dawn sped down the ladder as fast as she could.

Oh yeah. He loved playing the psychotic good guy.

Dawn jumped from the ladder and landed below, beginning to pursue Jupiter and the rest of the Galactics, who were making their way toward the trucks. Grunts were heaving the last of the cages into the backs of the semis while the engines roared.

"Ashes, Fury Swpies those tires!" Dawn shouted, and the Monferno cartwheeled over to them, happily hacking them to bits.

:Mmm. Lacerated rubber.: He licked his lips and growled at a few Grunts, who nervously backed away and jumped into the back of the tuck.

:I'm scary, aren't I? FEAR ME! MWAHAHA!!:

Meanwhile, Dawn and Specter rounded up on Jupiter, who was nearly to the driver's door of one of the trucks. Desperately, she stretched her arm out as she leapt at the handle.

"HEY LAAADY! With the fugly hair! You aren't leaving without a fight!" Dawn barked. Specter charged at Jupiter, leaving a bubbling trail of black mist behind her.

"And you are also UNDER ARREST!! FREEZE, or I'll shoot ya!" Jenny shouted as she trailed behind, holding out her badge.

"Yeah, I think she knows that by now." Dawn glared at Jupiter, who had stopped at the door of the truck, holding up her hands innocently. Specter was buzzing around her head like a fly. "Why'd you steal those pokemon?"

Jupiter snorted, her face suddenly sharpening and losing all the innocence it had held a second before. She lowered her arms, a hand lingering over her ball belt. "Isn't it obvious? We're building an army. No one can stand in our way if we have a ton of evolved and powerful pokemon."

"Well…I bet they could. I mean, there's the whole world. And the police. People like us, who want to do good in the world, could stand in your way. I mean, we are right this second, aren't we?" Dawn narrowed her dark blue eyes.

"You're lucky we're even having this conversation, brat. As soon as those Grunts are done loading the pokemon, I'll run you over."

"Actually, you won't. A, my Monferno annihilated your tires, and B, a mob of angry people are running toward us right now. They'll be here in five…four…three…two…"

Jupiter started, apparently stupid enough to try running away.

Zhiiing!

A bullet flew past Jupiter's head, lodging right into the truck. The Admin belayed her escape attempt, ducking to the ground almost automatically. Jenny, from a bit behind Dawn, lowered her gun and winked.

"Next time it goes in your brains," she said, smiling sweetly and blowing the top of her gun.

Jupiter scowled. She twisted her body around, looking like she was going to make a run back toward the door of the truck. But Teghan and Saino appeared in front of her, glaring at her angrily.

"Nice try." Teghan smirked.

"Damn you!" Jupiter looked around for some sign of her comrades, but no one was in sight. In an instant, she reached for her pokeball and released a giant Skuntank. The purple and cream-colored skunk pokemon waved its long furry tail around, then released a thick, sour, and terrible stench into the air.

"Ewww…" Jenny covered her nose and keeled over, her eyes turning into little swirls. "Poison…Gas…"

Dawn coughed violently as tears pricked her eyes. She couldn't even see, the air was so toxic. Purple clouds of smoke lofted through the air as everyone fell to the ground, choking.

The smoke finally cleared a few elongated moments later and Dawn looked up with watery eyes, stifling a cough. Jenny was lying in the grass, looking off into the endless fields beyond the HQ building.

"She…she got away…" Jenny's face was broken: she looked like it was the end of her career.

"No way!" Saino stood up, and his Gligar swooped around angrily. "You mean she just disappeared?"

Jenny nodded, sitting up. She sighed. "Crap. Shoulda shot her in the head when I had the chance!"

"It doesn't matter now." The other Jenny was walking up to the group. Gardenia, Lucas, the Gym Trainers, and the rest of the police force were behind her. "We saved the pokemon, and that's what really matters. Now let's get these pokemon all back to their trainers."

* * *

Taze, Eneru and Narky were searching through all of the cages in the trucks for Pokey. The blond boy had picked up a key a Grunt had dropped while running away, and was opening all the cages. But so far, he saw no sign of any Turtwig…

:Where could he be?: Eneru's ears drooped as Taze opened a cage and the pokemon burst out, running to go find their trainers.

"Ohhhh, Po-Taze-o!" Came a sing-song voice from behind the truck. Cheryl's forest green head popped out from behind it. She was smiling brilliantly. "I think I found your Pokey. Come on, he's in this truck."

"R-really?" Taze felt his heart skip a beat, and he followed her over to the other semi, jumping in the trunk behind her. She scooted up to one of the cages and poked at a tortoise-like pokemon…who didn't look like Pokey at all.

:Taylor! Taylor! It's you! I knew you'd come!: Pokey bounced up and down, his new bulky body looking very strange and unfitting for his still high-pitched voice.

"…Pokey? Did you…evolve?!" Taze kneeled down, patting the Grotle's face. "Without me?"

:They forced us all to evolve…: Pokey looked behind his shoulder at Raichu, Beautifly, and the others, who nodded sadly. :Anyway, could you, uh… get us outta here?:

Taze sweatdropped. "Oh. Yeah." He tightened his green scarf and stood up, unlocking the cage. The pokemon all ran out, except for Pokey, who tried to jump into Taze's arms. Due to his new size, which he wasn't exactly accustomed to, he failed miserably.

:Aww…I can't do that anymore…: Pokey frowned, but nuzzled his trainer's leg instead.

And that would do. Taze bent over and hugged Pokey's giant armored shell. Eneru and Narky jumped on top of him as well, happy to be reunited with their teammate.

Cheryl beamed brightly, moving on to unlock the rest of the cages with her Chansey. She was glad to see Taze there, truly happy with his pokemon.

Taze loved them, he really did. If there was anything he was an expert at, it was loving the creatures that were so close to him. Even if he wasn't the best trainer, he certainly outdid his friends in showing affection to his pokemon.

And in the end, that would make him greater than Dawn and Lucas. Cheryl knew that very well.

She grinned over at her Chansey as she unlocked the last cage. The pokemon came stampeding out, cheering wildly.

"Chaaaan!"

"Hehe…well, Chanchan…we did it." The girl glanced over at Taze, who was now laughing and talking with his pokemon. She turned to Chansey, grinning warmly. "Thank you."

:Thank you?: Chansey asked, looking a bit puzzled. The round pink egg pokemon bounced over to her trainer.

"Yes. Thank you…for being my friend."

* * *

It took about an hour to get all of the pokemon back to their trainers. Many had gone back to their owners on their own, but a few were frightened and stayed behind. The police took them into the square to be claimed by the once rioting people.

Lucas had personally delivered the only Clefairy he could find to the old bike shop owner, who was ecstatic. It hadn't been forced to evolve – Lucas had found it in the queue line up in the building.

"Jus' come by whenever an' I'll give ya yer free bike!" The old man had said, patting the bubbly Clefairy on the head as it bounced in his arms.

"Ooooh, what about us?" Dawn grinned cheekily, pointing to Taze and herself. "Can we have bikes too?"

"O'course! Y'all saved the day! Bikes for everyone, I say!" The old man threw his hands up, laughing delightedly.

"Ooh, yay! I love bikes!" Jenny jumped up and down, giggling like a little girl.

The bike shop owner's face darkened. "Well, maybe not fer everyone."

"Noooooo!" Jenny wailed dramatically. Her fun always had to be spoiled.

"You have a motorcycle, for god sakes," the other, older Jenny reminded her, rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed, and young Jenny blushed. "Oh, yeah. That thing. But motorcycles are so much more awesome, anyway. I could kill someone if I ran them over. Can't do that with a bicycle. Psh. How lame."

The other Jenny rolled her eyes again. "You are SO pathetic…sometimes I wonder why we let you run around with a gun in your hands…"

"She's like Dawn. The girl can think of a million ways to kill someone." Lucas said innocently, preparing himself for Dawn's fist to meet his head. It didn't.

Dawn just made a face at him. "Why, thanks. I LOVE YOU TOO."

Lucas felt his face flush horribly as she said this. He looked down at the ground, hoping no one would notice. When he thought it was safe and was sure the subject had changed – and it did, rather quickly – he looked up and caught eyes with Teghan for a brief moment. She raised an eyebrow at him, then turned away quickly: Saino was talking to her.

Most of the rioting people had filtered out of the area and had gone back to their normal lives. Some were quite angry their pokemon had evolved – a little girl wanted her Shinx to stay small, but now it was a 'scary' Luxio…Jenny made an announcement that the evolutions were, of course, irreversible and there was nothing that could be done other than refuse to support Team Galactic in any shape or form in the future.

Of course, Eterna wouldn't see much of Team Galactic after this. The building had been completely deserted. Even though Jupiter got away, twenty or so Grunts had been arrested and interrogated. It was safe to assume that all of Team Galactic's activity was now focused in their main facility in Veilstone City.

"Isn't there any way you can put a stop to everything, though?" Lucas asked as the group walked down the streets toward a restaurant. They had decided to have a dinner party to wrap up the eventful day. The sun was beginning to set, cottony clouds swirling with the purple and orange colors in the sky.

Jenny shook her head. "We can't really intrude on the Galactic's main Veilstone HQ…private property and all. Plus, even if we did try, they would probably insist that all criminal activity that happened today was done on Jupiter and company's own accord."

"They can say that? But…they were wearing the Galactic gear! It was a Galactic building. How can they not be affiliated?" Lucas pressed. This was getting ridiculous. Couldn't something be done about Galactic's idiotic crimes?

"It ain't that easy, kiddo." Jenny sighed, stretching her arms over her head. "Team Galactic is a rich organization. The guy that runs it…he's powerful…and also a freak. We ARE the police and all, and we'll try as best we can to do away with them, but there's only so much we can do. If you get what I'm saying."

Lucas nodded aversely. "I guess…"

"So they were using the energy from machine we dispatched to force the pokemon to evolve, correct?" Gardenia said, striding up to catch up with the Jenny's.

"Yep. They got a lot of 'em too. Luckily all the ones that had been 'borrowed' from the townspeople were saved, but we're pretty sure they artificially evolved many other pokemon before we could break into the building. Those ones were shipped off to their main HQ in Veilstone way before we started the intrusion."

"They must have gotten all that energy from the Valley Windworks." Lucas bit his lip in thought. "Dawn, Taze and I stopped them there…they were collecting energy in tanks like the one we saw on the machine."

"Sheesh. They really are a bunch of freaks…" Jenny murmured. She shook her head.

"And should not be taken lightly," added Gardenia. "They're more serious than they look. The League Council is even slightly worried. We should definitely be keeping our eyes on them." She lowered her voice then, and whispered to the Jenny's: "We think they've been after the Arceus plates."

Lucas heard this, which further piqued his interest. If Gardenia didn't want this bit of information to be heard, it was definitely important. But still…what exactly were the plates? He made a mental note to ask her later.

"Eugh. Ugly business through and through," said the younger Jenny. "I just hope they don't show their ugly faces around here anymore."

The group rounded a corner and entered the little restaurant they had decided on. It was a breakfast place. Dawn, Taze, Cheryl, Teghan and Saino were all walking together while Ashes was telling Teghan's Chatot – she'd found it safe and sound – to scream profanity in Dawn's ear. She then chased Ashes into the restaurant, threatening to decapitate him with a tree branch.

Plates and plates of pancakes and waffles were piled up on every table. Teghan had decided to sit by Lucas and they had a nice chat about syrup and French toast.

"So you found Chatot okay, then?" Lucas asked, taking a deep gulp of his chocolate milk. Teghan nodded and watched the butter on her pancakes slowly melt into a pool of gold.

"Yeah."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Thanks, dude." She managed a warm smile, but didn't let her eyes linger on Lucas's. They found the other side of the table where Gardenia, Jenny and Taze were sitting. Jenny had gotten a little tipsy and was cracking jokes only she understood, laughing loudly in Gardenia's face. The Gym Leader just looked away, raising an eyebrow and trying to maintain a mature impression like always. Taze, who was on her left, was looking down at his plate and playing with his food.

He hadn't eaten a thing. Teghan tugged at the collar of her white blouse and turned back to face Lucas. "Anyway, I'm glad we could like…be friends, I guess? And not completely tear out each other's throats. That was stupid, how I was acting earlier. So…sorry?"

"You already apologized." Lucas waved a hand, shrugging.

And at that moment, a part of him suddenly felt a little disheartened. Teghan was like Dawn, fiery and hasty. They were both the type of people who would get themselves into situations they wouldn't have gotten into if they had just stopped and thought for a second. But there was something blaringly different about the two. Teghan could make amends. Forgive. Forget.

And from what he knew so far, Dawn could not. At least not so easily.

He stole a look at the girl from across the table. She was stirring up the leftover syrup on her plate like it was some sort of mixture as she sung along with the song that was playing, _Here in Your Arms_. The syrup pooled up in her spoon, and she held it over the plate, watching it slowly plop back down.

Lucas shrugged. "But yeah, it's nice. Friends are nice."

"Yeah. Too bad I have so few." Teghan drew in a breath, then quickly changed the subject: "So I heard from Garden that you're going to be challenging her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we are. Wish me luck?"

Teghan smirked. "Dude, you'll need it. I lost twice before finally beating her…she doesn't go easy on anyone."

"You beat her? How many—"

"I've got three badges. So I'm one step ahead of you." She winked. "You're still baby trainers with one badge. Aww, how cuuuute," she cooed, swaying back and forth.

"I know, I'm such a cute little thing, aren't I?"

Dawn apparently heard this and started pretending to choke loudly from across the table. She grabbed her throat and collapsed into Cheryl's lap, twitching jerkily.

Teghan tried not to laugh. "Err…yeah. I'll probably be there, helping out. I think Garden's gonna let me ref the matches."

"Sweet. I'll see you there, then." Lucas narrowed his eyes over at Dawn, who was laughing her butt off with Cheryl.

"Yup yup. Guess so."

Back on the other side of the table, Dawn, Cheryl and the gym trainers had started belting out the chorus of the song, while coercing the waitresses to go and turn up the volume.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Everyone who knew the lyrics joined in, and for a moment the only sound that could be heard was the harmonizing ring of joyous voices…

Voices of people who were happy to be living…and happy for every moment they faced.

* * *

It is night. He is afraid to go to sleep. He hasn't been sleeping much lately, anyway. He doesn't want to think of what he might see, or what It might tell him when he's not in a conscious state.

_It'll get to you eventually. If you stop sleeping, it will have to come to you when you're awake._

_It'll find a way._

_That's how driven and mad it is._

He wishes the little voice in his head would stop telling him what he already knows.

He props his feet up on the railings of the balcony outside of the Pokecenter room and runs a hand through his wild yellow hair.

The door behind him slides open and She steps out, dawdling for a few moments. She finally takes a seat in a chair next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I asked you first."

"…I can't sleep." His voice seems aged. He really is tired.

"Is it those dreams you always have?"

"…yeah."

"That sucks."

"…yeah."

Silence. It is almost so quiet they can hear the beating of their own hearts.

Thump. Thump.

The crisp autumn wind picks up and whips their hair around momentarily. Like fragments of a fleeting memory being recalled, only to be lost a moment later.

"…why do you hate me?" His voice is small, anxious. He has been wondering this for a while. He's been wondering if there is something he can do to be better… to not cause the girl so much trouble.

She is pained by this question, but she makes an effort to appear unaffected. It threatens the icy surface of her heart. It wraps its way around her soul, and she almost finds it hard to breathe.

There is not an answer to give. She cannot face what she really feels inside. Her heart has been carefully blanketed, armored, so it can't undergo any more pain than it already has.

But this question…it's testing her. It's threatening to crack the armor, dive in, and acknowledge what it's been covering.

She reaches, searches, for the answer she can give to him. It's almost like it is lost in a swirling black void of lies.

She picks it out. A perfect berry from a bush of imperfection.

The girl stands up on wobbly feet and steps toward the door again, pressing the edges of her blanket to her lips.

She has found her answer.

_I hate you…_

"Because you're you."

And she steps inside. She doesn't know what pain she has caused to him and even to herself with this answer.

She'll never know. She'll never know what really goes on in his mind, what battles he has on a daily basis with the demon that lives inside of him. She'll never know about the thing he keeps in his bag…just in case…he'll be so desperate for an escape one day and it will be his only way out.

She'll never know how much she has broken him.

Somewhere deep inside, she holds the real answer to his question. The answer she can never vocalize, because it frightens her and she does not want to face who she truly is.

She'll never admit it. So for now… and maybe forever…

she'll hind under her shell, where she is untouchable.

...She doesn't hate him.

She just doesn't have any room in her heart for love.

**THE END**

* * *

Thar you have it! LONGEST CHAPTER EVAR.

Comment, question, criticize! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Good reviews make a good story. :D

Then next arc will be hurrrr...whenever I get off my lazy butt! IMAGINE THAT HAW. Anyway, le PREVIEW TIME.

_Next time on VoD:tSL...Lucas, Dawn and Taze finally challenge Gardenia. Surprises lay on every corner in this gym, and someone will end up very disappointed. Also, a certain someone reunites with their father, and questions regarding the New Moon and the Arceus Plates will be answered._

Tata!


	26. Not Quite Good to Go

**Gigas: **Hey! Thanks! I love switching perspectives, so I'm glad it's not done badly XD! Thank you so much!  
**Phyllis:** 'ey, Taze is mine. -evil laugh- ...ooh, pizza? GIMME.  
**KiddDragon: **Heh...you think that's emo? Just you wait. XD Ehe, just kiddin..thanks for the review, man!  
**SaberChan:** Ee, yay! Your reviews make me all fuzzyhappy.  
**YetAnotherAnonymous:** Oh, I see. Well, I love anonymous fans! -gives you cookies- ...and ooh, if I ever decide I need a beta-er I'll tell you. D  
**Avaleia:** Thankyee! And..hmm...uh, -shifty eyes- you'll just have to wait and see? XD  
**NightNeko-Jin:** AHA, Really? XD That's awesome. Yay, I made someone laugh! XDD -spins around- And yeah...Lord Narky is special. :3 So is Jenny. I wanted to make her extra 'special'. XDD  
**bobobo:** Thanks! And yay for interesting long chapters! XD And...yep, Saino will make more appearances! In this arc, especially.  
**CrystalHeart27:** Well, here's an update! Hope you like D  
**JoshDW:** YOMIGOSH. Thanks so much for that review. -swoons- That's all so helpful to know. And I'm so glad you like it! D  
**BlakeWilson:** Aw, thanks! And really? I swear her hair's pink! XD Maybe I'm colorblind..ohnoes!  
**Lnign Wrmag:** Thank you for the review! n.n 'tis appreciated. Scarfshipping okay, then? XD

Thanks so much for reviewing, guys! And thanks to the closet readers (for reading!), as well. XD Here's the next chapter. It's kind of a filler, but not really. Ehh, I dunno what to call it. "A Taze Special," I guess. It's on the short side -- I'm thinking of bringing short chapters back, but updating more often, like once every four days or so.

Anyway, enjoy the first part of the Eterna Gym arc!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Not Quite Good to Go  
**

* * *

Taze Damion Kidane turned a corner, his breath short, his shoes slapping against the brick road. His lungs tightened as he pushed himself off of the ground with every stride he took, forcing himself to keep going even though his legs were burning, calves aching, feet throbbing.

He hadn't been on a run in a very long time. But he actually could remember the last time he put his running shoes on and went out into the world, going wherever his feet took him. He remembered it so lucidly, even though he didn't want to.

The day he quit running… he didn't like thinking about that stormy day, the day he lost all hope in himself. He had let down his coaches, his teammates, and especially himself, all in the course of seventeen measly minutes.

Taze knew he was going to win. He had been training for that race his entire life: the regional Sinnoh middle school cross-country meet. It might've sounded petty, but at the time, it was a huge deal to him.

Running had been his life. He could run forever, they told him. He wasn't a sprinter at all costs, but he had the long legs and lean body meant for a distance runner. He could hold a pace that was fast enough to win all of his meets throughout middle school. All except the one that mattered most. He'd run into a block that day, just couldn't push himself through the final stretch. His legs felt constrained, leashed, unlike they usually did. Abruptly, his most valued prowess had fizzled. He'd been leading the race for the first thirteen minutes. During the last four, the guy who'd been trailing behind him the whole time took the lead, and that's when he hit the brick wall.

Five thousand meters. Just under seventeen minutes. The second fastest middle school runner in Sinnoh.

With one loss, Taze let himself go. Lost his grip on his life.

Maybe it was such a shock because he had been so accustomed to winning. He hadn't lost a race in his two-year cross-country career, with, of course, the exception of the most important one. He was supposed to win. Supposed to go on to high school and dominate the trails, win Regionals, then Nationals…

After that single race, he couldn't face himself anymore. His mother, Teresa, told him he was being too tough on himself: people lost. It was a principle of life. Nobody could win everything. But, in contrast to Taze, losers also typically got over themselves.

And for some reason, he couldn't.

And that was when he stopped caring. Winning, or even trying, no longer mattered to him. All the adrenaline he used to get while thinking of motoring across the finish line at a meet no longer swelled deep in his throat and stomach. Nothing mattered anymore, it seemed. He hit rock bottom, progressively starting to feel sorry for himself all of the time. And when he started his journey, he didn't care that he lost. Nor did he care about winning. Initially, he didn't care about the fact that Dawn overshadowed him and could hammer him in any battle… now; it was starting to wind him up. She was like a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing in his ear. She wouldn't go away. She wouldn't stop winning.

But…winning was overrated.

He'd let go of his running dream to go on this journey. He'd said no to high school for this.

But what was this, exactly? As of now, it seemed like one big mistake, cleanly being added to his lengthy list of blunders. He wasn't accomplishing anything, really. He was, for the most part, just being lugged around and becoming more disheartened each day. His depression was skyrocketing – he must have been starting to become a burden to Lucas and Dawn. He'd lost so much in so little time, it felt like. Including his friendship with Dawn… and somehow, even himself.

And when he was all done with his journey, this waste of time, he'd go back to high school, start over like he'd never set foot out of Twinleaf Town. He'd just be another student in a flurry of nobodies, catching up on the school he'd missed. He'd go on to graduate, then go on to college and get a real job and forget that any of this had even happened. So in the end, was all this pain really worth it? Being a trainer was an expected route for children over ten: they usually left at any time they wished before graduating high school. It all varied. But what if he had been one of the few who never left? Somehow, he felt like he wouldn't be missing much.

Apart from his state of mind, his physical appearance itself was haunting. Taze avoided mirrors like the plague. He couldn't bear to see the dark bags sagging beneath his dull amber eyes, or the dead look that seemed to settle in his pupils. Indubitably, Darkrai was taking over.

He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. Everything he ate, by hook or by crook, would torrent its way back up his throat. His stomach felt ill and rigid almost every second of the day. And the nightmares. They were the worst of all. They usually involved Dawn or Lucas or Pokey and sometimes even his mother. Taze would be conscious, yet unable to control his own body. He would murder the people close to him, without blinking an eye. His outer self, presumably Darkrai taking over, would laugh hysterically as blood stained his own shirt and skin, as the eyes of his friends screamed out for help in a final, gasping breath.

And inside, Taze would be crumbling. Paralyzed with terror. Unable to do anything. He couldn't do a single thing as he watched himself murder the people closest to him. It was a nightmare, but it felt so incredibly real and raw.

Every time he jerked awake, he'd be shaking violently. Hot sweat would be dripping from every crevice of his quivering, panicked body. He'd leap out of bed and check to make sure he really hadn't killed Dawn or Lucas. Sure enough, they would be sound asleep; unaware of what he was going through. Sometimes he'd stare at their faces for hours, porcelain in the silvery shafts of moonlight filtering through the window. A part of him thought that if he tore his eyes away from them, they might be mutilated and horrible the next time he looked back.

Of course, Taze hadn't told anyone the extremities of these night terrors. He'd mentioned he'd been having nightmares to Dawn and Lucas, but nothing more than that. He hadn't spoken a word about ever meeting face-to-face with Darkrai in the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest about a week earlier.

He was too scared to admit something was wrong. A part of him hoped that if he just ignored it for as long as he could, everything would stop.

But he knew he was wrong.

That's what scared him the most.

Taze panted, slowing down his pace as he went down a slim hill out of a park and into the square. The sound of his shoes slapping against the brick ground reverberated through the empty plaza. He slowed to a complete stop. Huffing, threw his arms over his head. His shins felt like they were being pricked by needles, his quads like they were being suffocated. But all the pain felt so good.

He sprawled out on a bench that was situated in front of a giant and very old looking statue of a Pokemon. It was tall, stretching high above him. He looked up at it as he tried to catch his breath. It resembled some sort of equine Pokemon, with a powerful and lingering presence: its head was small compared to its strong body, with a long mane cascading behind it. The pointed feet were tinged with gold – the only part of the statue that hadn't been faded or crumbled in time. Scripture appeared to be inscribed at the base of the statue, but it was impossible to make out.

Taze sat up, resting his hands on his knees. He looked at his belt where his three Pokeballs sat, and at his Pokedex, which was clipped onto it as well. He reached for it, flipped it open and stared at the address book of the built-in cell phone division of the Pokedex.

The second number on the list was one he hadn't dialed with the PokeDex yet. He hadn't spoken to the person it belonged to in a couple of months, at least. Which was sort of sad, considering the number belonged to his father.

Taze punched the dial key before he could change his mind. He waited anxiously as it rang, a pit of butterflies steadily growing in his stomach. He half expected to get the answering machine – Palmer Kidane was a busy man; Taze wasn't expecting him to stop in the middle of his morning to have a chat with his son.

So, Taze was staggered when he heard the scraping noise of the phone being picked up, and then a deep throat clearing itself.

"Hello?"

Taze lowered his eyes at his Pokedex, disabling the videophone function before it could turn on. He didn't want his dad seeing him like this, looking so absolutely…pathetic.

"…dad?" Taze was still breathless. He inhaled sharply, trying to get his wind back.

There was a bit of a silence before Palmer spoke. "…Taze! I haven't heard from you in a long time. What's up, kiddo?" His voice was terse and forced. Taze knew he was trying to sound happy to be talking to him.

"Er…sorry for bothering you. I know you must be busy and all…but seeing as I haven't talked with you in a long time, I just wanted to catch up, I guess. I hope this isn't a bad time or anything—"

"No, this is a perfect time. So tell me, how is your journey going? And why isn't the video screen working? Ehh--" Taze could hear tapping on his dad's line.

"Sorry. Mine is…broken," he fibbed. Suddenly, the screen on his Pokedex flickered, and the image of his father appeared. He had his usual five-o-clock shadow, and his eyes were tired, in the vein of Taze's. His blond hair was a spiky mess -- as the Battle Tower Tycoon, he didn't look very professional. Then again, it was only nine A.M., so knowing him; he'd only just rolled out of bed. He took a sip from his coffee mug and took in a breath, relaxing down into a plush red chair.

"Ahh. That's the stuff. So, one-way work for you? You can see me now, right?"

"Uh…yeah. I can see you."

"So tell me all about the journey so far. You got a Turtwig from Rowan, right?"

Taze nodded absently before remembering his father couldn't see him. "Ah—yeah. He evolved recently, though. His name is Pokey. …Dawn named him that."

"Hn. Dawn. Derek's daughter." Palmer paused, licking his lips, and he slouched farther into his chair. "Haven't heard from _him _in a while…"

"He's not at home much anymore. That's what mom tells me, at least. Or, he wasn't before we left for the journey. I dunno about now. …Things could have changed." Taze looked down at his legs. They were trembling. Perhaps he wasn't ready for this, after all. But he needed to tell someone. He needed someone to know that something was wrong with him.

Palmer nodded. "Indeed. So, have you been running?"

Wincing at the irony, Taze said, "I just went on one. A run, I mean. A short one, just a few miles or so. It was my first one since…Regionals…"

"Ah." Palmer knew not to talk about that; it was a mistake to have even brought up the subject of running in the first place. He was a seasoned long distance runner himself, so he was interested in that sort of thing. "You have…how many badges now?"

"Just…one," murmured Taze. _One that I don't deserve…_"But we're – I mean, me and the people I'm traveling with – are challenging Gardenia later today."

"Excellent. Good luck, son. I think you'll do well."

"I don't think so." Taze narrowed his eyes down at the ground, away from his father's face. He didn't want to look at him right now.

"Aww, c'mon now, kiddo. What makes you say that?"

"I'm not a very good trainer. Dawn and Lucas…the people I'm traveling with… they're much better. They win all the time. Dawn hasn't lost a battle. She brags about it all the time. And I… I practically got destroyed by Roark. I've won my fair share of battles, but I'm just…always…overshadowed, you know?"

Palmer was leaning forward now, elbows on his knees, fingers stroking his chin. "Hmm…you know, once I think about it, I think I had the same problem when I was first starting on my journey."

Taze rolled his eyes. His dad did this all the time: try to make him feel better about his pitiable situations. He'd done the same thing when Taze had lost his big race.

"_I lost one of the most important races of my life once, too," he'd said, his voice tenderly pacifying. "But you know what? I didn't give up. You win some, you lose some."_

"_That's crap," Taze had said, lividly brushing past Palmer._

His dad was a winner. If he lost, it was graciously. By an inch. He had never been shamefully defeated.

"You probably just need to relax," Palmer said now, nodding into the camera. Taze looked away from his eyes, forgetting once more that his father couldn't actually see him.

He nodded slowly. "I guess…but I've tried that."

"Believe in yourself. And also believe in your Pokemon. And believe that people are believing in you, as well. I know I am. Your mother is. Your friends are."

Taze wanted to brush all of this off, but he knew it was true, for the most part. His whole life, his family and friends had been there to support him through…everything. Cross country, school, and now Pokemon training. Even if there were people who couldn't give a rat's ass about him – like Dawn – there would always be more who were on his side.

"I…I think there's something more, though." Taze lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning forward and holding his forehead in his palms. The Pokedex lay flat on his thigh. "There's something wrong with me."

He heard minor noises from the speaker – Palmer was moving in the background. "What do you mean, something's wrong? Are you just being hard on yourself again? You should really stop doing that, it gets you nowhere." Palmer's voice was fervent. Taze had the urge to yell at him to shut up and just listen, but he said nothing.

There was an elongated, uncanny silence before his father spoke again, this time more keenly.

"Son? Are you there? Answer me, dammit!"

Taze's heart was caught in his throat. He knew he had to get the truth out; it was almost as if it were a virus in his stomach that would eventually kill him if he didn't scavenge it from his body. But words refused to come. They fastened themselves to the edges of his throat, like mucus he couldn't cough up.

"… I…I've… I've been having nightmares." He spat the last few words out quickly as he dug his soiled fingernails into his scalp, pulling at his hair. He didn't have the strength to look his father in the eye anymore. He would have never imagined that telling this to the man who helped raised him would be so difficult.

But the truth needed to come out.

With difficulty, he brought himself to speak. "It… started at the beginning of our journey. It was, like, the first day. Everything was fine, but then there was some kid who was like, possessed by an evil spirit. We…we confronted him, or at least Dawn and Lucas did. I was off somewhere at the time – I don't really remember now, but I ran into this…spirit. Ghost. Phantom. Whatever you want to call it. He – or it – it gave me some sort of warning. Afterwards, I started having nightmares. They weren't that bad at first, but as time passed on, they kept getting worse and worse. I'm still having them. They're really bad now. I can't... I can't even sleep anymore."

"Wait. You're telling me…" Palmer trailed off, his voice tentative. "Darkrai…?"

"…Y-yes. I'm pretty sure. No, I'm positive." Taze voice was hoarse. He was starting to feel teary. He clutched tighter onto his blond waves, and inside he was reaching for the courage to pull through. "It… it's almost as if it's… _inside _me."

The park was noiseless. A playful scream faintly echoed through the air while Taze waited for some sort of answer.

"I…" Apparently, Palmer was at a loss of words. "There's… a way to remedy the nightmares. I don't know of much else. I – I'll try to find out something for you. I'll talk to Cynthia Hirano. She'll know something. But… Taze… I can't—I don't know what to tell you—"

"It's fine." Taze lifted his head up and propped it in his palms. Somehow, he wasn't satisfied with what his father's response. "I know. Whatever. Just… I needed to get it out, I guess."

"I'm glad you did, son." Taze could sense his father smiling; his words were imbued with optimism. "If you ever need to tell me anything, I'm always here."

Taze was baffled. Was this it? Was this all that would come out of this conversation? Telling from his father's lack of astonishment, it was as if evil spirits haunted kids all the time. Sure, Taze wasn't telling him the full story, about how Darkrai had come to him in the Old Chateau – he couldn't do that, not now at least – but he yearned for just a little more reassurance. Love.

"So, you'll talk to The Champion. And find out if anything's seriously wrong, right?"

"Of course. Don't get too worried. There's been about ten cases of this nightmare thing around Sinnoh in the past couple months. There's even one boy in Canalave who won't wake up… but anyway." Palmer laughed nervously. "You'll be fine. You're strong. You have a good heart."

Taze was rolling his eyes. "Yeah… thanks."

"And I'm going to be late for my meeting if I don't wrap this up right about now, so I'll leave you with this. Just remember, let all the potential in. Relax. Let all the stress and worry leak out. You have so much potential. It's in your blood."

Taze finally picked up the Pokedex and looked at his father's grinning face. He was scratching at his chin scruff.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The Kidane Legacy." Taze rolled his eyes even harder. He'd grown up listening to his dad giving him this spiel. Palmer was a successful trainer, Tycoon of the Battle Tower, and Palmer's father had been the Sinnoh Champion. Plus, they all shared the same middle name: Damion. "I'm 'special,' I know."

"Exactly. So just let all of the potential come to you, son. Great things never came to those who didn't believe in themselves."

Taze nodded. "Right. Okay. You better go, then. Wouldn't want you missing your… meeting."

"All right. Good luck. I know you'll do well. Remember: just let it all in."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye, son."

Palmer hung up, and the video screen faded. Taze closed his PokeDex, clipped it back onto his belt and stood up, taking one last look at the statue before jogging down the cobbled roads of Eterna toward the Gym.

He closed his eyes for a few moments as he ran, letting his feet guide him. He unwound himself. He was vulnerable, now.

And he let everything in.


	27. The Trial of Mind

**Saber-chan: **Aww thank you! Yay fuzzy happiness!**  
Wolfluve: **Umm, I'm not sure yet. But I'll get back to you!**  
Anonymous: **Hmm...I wonder? Hehe. Thank you for the review, I enjoy hearing speculations!**  
Avaleia: **Ooh, thank you! I'm glad ya liked the Taze-ness. I hope this one is just as good :D**  
KiddDragon: **XD Is that good or bad? Haha.**  
ReikaTear: **Ohemgee, thank you! -bows- Please, don't stop talking next time, I love reading long reviews! XD I'm soso glad you like it! Eee, when I read your review I couldn't stop smiling. :D**  
Blake:** Actually, your review wasn't late at all! But thank you! And okay, okay, purple. x3**  
Neko-Jin: **Whee, thank you! Wow, I get that a lot. I used to think I wasn't funny but you guys insist otherwise. XD **  
Kefka: LAWL.** XD Well, thanks!**  
Lnign Wrmag: **Heh, seriously. Thank you!**  
Bobobo: **SHAAA, you're awesome! I'm unworthy! XD

ALSO, we've almost hit 300 reviews! WOWZA. I never thought I'd get this far. So I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, and more importantly, reading! I would have never gotten this far without you guys! -tears-  
UM ANYWAY. I also made a VOD music video thing. It's pretty lame, but you should check it out anyway. The link's on my profile. And also, you should vote on my poll. Hehe...

Hope you like this one. :3 Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Trial of Mind  
**

* * *

The pair of trainers toddled down the brick roads of Eterna City, their pokemon playfully prowling around them. The Gym was just a couple blocks down from the Pokemon Center, but Dawn and Lucas were taking their time.

Or, Lucas was, at least. The boy was cradling Budew in his arms as he ambled, gazing through foggy windows of the rows of shops lined down the street.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke," Dawn said flippantly, marching down the sidewalk. "I wanna get done early enough to get back to the PokeCenter before they stop serving breakfast."

"Since when do you like breakfast?" asked Lucas as he stopped in his tracks, absently looking into one of the windows. A palm-sized figurine of a piano sat idly next to a few other ornaments, shining in the dull light cast from above in the display. A Piplup was sitting on the bench, flippers outstretched over the keys.

"The bacon at the PokeCenters is to DIE for. And what's so bad about liking a morning feast? Ehh--what're you lookin' at?"

Dawn's head poked over Lucas's shoulder and she stared at the appealing piano figurine. After deciding it wasn't all that fabulous, she tugged on Lucas's red scarf, dragging him away from the window. "Enough dawdling. Now HURRY. I MUST GO AND CLAIM MY BADGE."

"But you didn't even eat breakfast this morning." Lucas patted the intertwined vines on Budew's head; the grass pokemon squealed happily.

"…And? I don't need breakfast to kick Gardenia's ass."

"Uh-_huh_. And I'm _sure_ you will. So, who are you using in the battle, anyway? Oh, _Specter_?" His words were drenched with sarcasm. He eyed the Misdreavus, who was obliviously floating around in circles over Dawn's head. "Good luck with that."

Dawn started to coo. "Aww, wooks wike someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She gave Lucas a pat on the head before snatching his red hat up and replacing her own with it.

Lucas batted her away from him, glaring down the road ahead. The warm autumn sun was faintly glowing in the sky behind a throng of clouds.

"It's not that," he mumbled, hugging Budew closer to him.

"What is it, then? Hormonal mood swings? Adolescence getting the better of you?" Dawn had the urge to pinch one of his cheeks, but she restrained herself and instead spun her white beanie around her finger a few times.

"No – just shut up. And give me my hat back, will you?"

Dawn gave him a smirk and twirled around, waving her arms wildly over her head. She was being outrageous. "How do I look? Do I look manly? With this…beret…thingy?"

"You look mentally challenged. Now give it here," Lucas said, his voice strained. Dawn skipped backwards away from him, grinning mockingly in his face.

"I'll never give it back. And if you want it…you'll have to…CATCH ME! Mwahahah…" She winked, then sprinted in circles around him, giggling like a nine-year-old with a sugar high.

Lucas sighed. His emotions were bubbling. On one hand, he was worried for Dawn: he still hadn't told her about what he'd seen on the laptop screen in the Galactic building, and he was afraid of worrying her by telling her. But on the other, she was being immature and overconfident. Of course, this was nothing new, but after a few days of normalcy – apparently short-lived – from her, he was on the verge of intolerance.

"Will you stop acting like a MORON for two seconds? If it's even possible…I can hardly tell anymore. I want to talk for a second." Lucas looked around embarrassedly; not many people were out that morning, but a few pedestrians were staring at the scene.

Dawn slowed down, panting, while Specter perched on the top of her head. "Talk? Lulu wants to talk? Alright, I'm listening, Lulu."

"There are a few points I'd like to cover," Lucas started, raising a finger. Dawn rolled her eyes until all that was visible was white. "First of all: your overconfidence. I think you're overestimating yourself. You win all of your battles because you always use Ashes. He's, like, insanely strong compared to your others. You need to train them evenly."

"EHH?!" Dawn stomped a pink boot down, gnashing it on the cement. "My ears already suffer enough from your stupid voice. I don't need one of your damn lectures!"

"AND," Lucas continued, clearing his throat, "using Specter in the battle against Gardenia doesn't seem like a very good idea to me. Ghost types don't have any sort of advantage against grass."

"But grass doesn't have an advantage over Ghost either—"

"Well, yeah, but in Gym battles, you should always try to go for the type advantage. They're called gym battles for a REASON. They're not easy to win. In your case, you wouldn't know that, because you destroy everyone with Ashes."

"Well, SORRYYY, Mister Loserface. Sounds like you're just jealous. And at least I _can _destroy people." Dawn stuck her nose in the air, striding ahead of him a few paces.

Lucas jogged a little to catch back up with her, his breath visible and curling in the cold autumn air. "And another thing. You didn't eat breakfast this morning. You shouldn't battle on an empty stomach."

"Holy Moses, you are starting to sound like my _mom_. And didn't we already go over this breakfast thing?! STOP -- TELLING -- me what's right and what's wrong. In case you haven't noticed, I DO THINGS MY OWN WAY. I don't need someone looking out for me, especially _you_. And for your information, there's a reason I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Dawn's eyebrows were deeply knit, her jaw clenched rigidly. She tore Lucas's hat from her head and bowled it in his face.

"Oh really." Without batting an eye, Lucas put his beret back on his head, looking at her expectantly. "I'd like to hear this reason."

"Fine, then." Dawn tossed her dark hair over her shoulder as she threw her beanie back on, then swept her hands through her locks, straightening out the snarled mess. "Well, you see, I battle very well when I have something I'm looking forward to. As you know, I love breakfast very dearly, so I figured, if I didn't eat before going to the gym, I'd be more likely to work harder knowing that the sooner I beat the shit out of Gardenia, the sooner I'd be able to go binge on pancakes. Happy?"

"…you're stupid," was all Lucas said. He scratched beneath his hat, where his dark brown hair was spiking out. He needed a trim – usually, he didn't let it get long enough to cover his ears.

"You just don't understand the beauty of working towards a goal. Haven't you ever put off something because you knew it would be better later? Like…say you were supposed to do chores but you wanted to go play outside, so you were putting them off. But then you realized it would be smart to get the chores done as soon as you could, because then you'd be able to go play outside. THUSLY, I am a genius."

"You aren't smart enough to be a spell checker in an M&M factory." Lucas grinned, sweeping past Dawn as they neared the Gym, whose domed roof towered modestly above the other buildings in sight. The lawns framing the perimeters were emerald green and the sides of the path leading toward the entrance were strewed with tulips.

Dawn harrumphed, speeding after him. "I'm actually offended that you'd waste that lame excuse of an insult on me. Spell checker in an M&M factory? Yeah, that was a good comeback in what, SECOND GRADE?"

"Ehh." Lucas paid her no mind. At this point, ignoring her was the smartest option.

Dawn's temper had magnified: she didn't like being disregarded. "Dickwad. You'll be embarrassed when I beat Gardenia. Just watch me win. I'll be sure to rub it in your face nice and hard afterwards."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Lucas chuckled, recalling Budew back into her pokeball. The sliding entrance of the gym was fast approaching; he was running out of time. He needed to tell Dawn now. The gym wouldn't be a fitting place to drop unsettling news onto her.

He spun around, nearly bumping into her. Their shoulders brushed momentarily. She leaped back, yelping.

"God, you scared me!" Then she paused, pointing a finger at his face. "… Heeey… you have freckles."

She leaned toward him, staring just below his eyes. His tan skin looked soft. A few dark brown spots dotted his cheekbones.

"H-hey…not so close." He craned his neck backwards, inching away from her too-close face. He felt himself flushing insufferably, so he spun around, looking down at the ground.

"What?"

"I get freckles in the summer; they fade around this time of the year. …You hadn't noticed before?"

"Nahhhh. Before now, I've never been able to stand looking at your ugly face." Dawn smiled nonchalantly, and Specter giggled from behind her.

:I always thought Lulu was kinda cute, though! For a human, at least… heehee…:

Lucas sighed. Dawn, upon realizing she wasn't going to get a reaction out of him, started to pout. Teasing him was no fun if he didn't bite back.

She began to saunter down the dirt path toward the Gym; Lucas held out his arm at her. "Wait."

Dawn turned. "Yeees?"

Waveringly, he swallowed. But he had to tell her now. "I… uh… yesterday, at the HQ… when I was with Teghan and Saino, looking through rooms for the machine, I saw a laptop that was opened on one of the Galactic's desks." He lowered his eyes to his feet.

Dawn, caught off guard by the sudden grimness, shrunk down.

"Your name – your picture – was on the screen. They were researching you, or something. They… they know you have Seeker abilities." He tugged at his scarf uncomfortably. He didn't mean to make it awkward.

"…weird." She shrugged. "Anyway, hurry up. Taze's probably in there, waiting for us--"

"Idiot!" Lucas almost screamed – his stern voice reverberated through the nippy air. He couldn't believe her. She was completely ignorant.

Dawn spun on her heel, her face etched with surprise. "What?! You're acting so retarded lately, you know that? PLEASE – STOP –WORRYING -- ABOUT ME."

"But -- don't you know what this means? Team Galactic has been…researching you, watching you, I don't know! But doesn't that scream 'be worried' just a TINY BIT?" shaking his head, Lucas walked past her again. She just didn't get it. She was impossible. Sometimes he wondered why she snuck her way into his mind so often.

But he didn't like her like that.

…Did he?

"Yes, I understand, dorkus. But Team Galactic's a bunch of pushovers. If you seriously think there's something to worry about, _you_ need help." She punched a finger in the middle of his chest.

Lucas looked at her with disbelief. "If you AREN'T worried, you need help. They _stole_ a bunch of pokemon and evolved most of them… they're building an ARMY!"

Dawn snorted. This was all so laughable. "You really think they're a threat? Wake UP. We have the Elite Four. The Gym Leaders. A ton of skilled trainers who aren't psychopathic aliens who want to take over Sinnoh -- or whatever the hell they're trying to do. Team Ga-dork-tic couldn't touch us if they tried. So far, they just look like one big joke to me."

He looked deep into her sapphire eyes. His face was grimly set. "You don't have to get all defensive. Is it really such a crime that I'm worried? I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, well DON'T LOOK OUT FOR ME. Jesus. Like I said, I don't need people looking after me. I never have. And I never will." Brusquely, she strode up to the sliding doors and went inside the Gym, clarifying that the conversation was over.

:Don't worry, Dawn, we'll win for sure! I'll teach those bad guys a lesson!: Specter smiled happily, trailing beside her trainer's head.

Dawn barely acknowledged that her pokemon had spoken. She was too busy flitting around in her mind, trying to smooth out the jagged, unfurling emotions boiling inside of her.

Lucas wasn't trying to be helpful; she knew it. He was trying to hurt her, to tell her she was weak. He wanted to scare her. And he definitely wanted her to lose her gym match today.

Jealous. That's all he was. He just wanted to show her up.

...

If only she knew his intentions were the exact opposite.

* * *

Lucas and Dawn arrived at the gym to see a circle of trainers in the middle of the forested room conversing amiably. In the center of the circle stood Taze, laughing with Teghan and Saino. Beauties and Lasses surrounded them, letting off waves of high-pitched giggles.

"Oh, it's Lucas and Dawn!" Saino's voice said. The group spread apart, and he, Teghan, and Taze waved over at the pair.

"Where've you guys been? I've been waiting for twenty minutes." Taze, wearing his tiny running shorts, started toward them. Dawn stared at his pale legs. They were unpleasantly skinny. He looked sick.

"Lucas decided to piss me off; we were busy cleaning his blood off the streets." Dawn cocked her head to the side, smiling sweetly. "Now where's Gardenia?"

"Oy." Gardenia seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind the group of gym trainers. Her jagged orange and black haircut was disheveled. "Tegh and Saino, give 'em the deliberation."

"Yeah, yeah." Teghan looked at her sister with curiosity as she and Saino swept up to the trio. "'kay, so you'll be pitted against a few trials. They were created to test your Mind; Roark's gym's puzzle was the Trial of Stealth; Maylene's is the Trial of Strength. So on and so forth."

"There are three different stages, but you won't be able to work together," said Saino. "However, after each stage, you'll be shown into a 'Break Room' where you can discuss and strategize together. Each of you will have to complete all three stages, and all together, you may only fail two of them. So be alert."

Teghan nodded, waving her arm toward the forest behind her. "One of the stages is making your way through this forest maze; the other, a matching game; and finally, the battle with Gardenia. It will be a one-on-one battle, no switching allowed."

"You can use two pokemon each for the three stages, but the one used in Gardenia's battle must be used in one other stage. Got it?"

"UMMM…holdthaphone." Dawn looked like she'd been handed an extensive list of calculus equations.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, we got it. Basically, don't lose. And the pokemon you use for the battle has to be used twice."

"_And _don't die," Teghan inputted, smirking.

"Oh jeebus. That's real comforting." Dawn shivered.

"Okay, let's decide the order." Saino spun around in a circle, pointing a finger as he twirled. He came to a stop, and opened his eyes. Taze was in front of him. "Awright, you'll battle Gardenia first. Then you'll move onto the matching game, then the maze. Lucas, your order is maze, battle, matching. And Dawn, you'll battle third. Everyone got it?"

"BUTBUT—WAIT!" Dawn shrieked as Teghan shoved her toward a door on the far side of the gym away from the forest. "I DON'T GET IT!"

"Good luck, sweetie." Teghan smiled. "Remember, one pokemon per challenge. And don't get yourself killed."

Dawn nodded. She felt a little nervous, which was rare for her. Couldn't these psychos explain things a little clearer and drop the creepy death admonitions?

She caught sight of Taze as he entered the stadium door to her right.

He was smiling, mundanely chatting with Gardenia as she showed him inside. He looked… relaxed. Like he didn't have a single worry, like he knew what he was going against.

He looked like a real trainer.

**  
**...Interesting.

* * *

_OOH, angsty fluff. lawls. Update will be here soon! Please review / tell me what I should work on! _

_Bubblebeam_


	28. The Trial of Mind: Part Two

AHAHA. Wow. It's been kind of a while again, hasn't it? I apologize! I was really caught up with school in May and I just got back from vacation, so now that my lazy summer has oh-fish-uh-lee started, let's get updates rolling again!  
**xoxbeachbabii:** Eek, your reviews keep getting cut off! ;.; Thank you though!  
**LILMISSS:** Thank you very much! Glad you like it! And I'm glad you like Dawn too, hehe.  
**p0o-bear: **Aw, thank you!!  
**Gigas:** Haha, yeah, my writing is kind of...scary..and emo XD Ah well. At least you like it! Hehe, thank you for the review! "Late" or not, 'tis greatly appreciated!  
**hannyomg:** Wow, thank you very much! -hugs-  
**kidd dragon: **XD You are dedicated! Still using the PSP now?  
**Jarkes**: Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
**Reika Tear: **Hehe, thank you! YES, I have seen the first couple episodes of Code Geass, and I totally loved that that one girl (forget their names already XD) called that one guy Lulu. That's not what I got it from though, but it is a cool coincidence! And HOMG are you joking me? Of course you can draw scenes from the fic! I would be honored if you did that! -happyhug- :D Thank you!  
**Blake Wilson:** Thank you! I'm glad you like what goes on between the characters, I always try to make it interesting!  
**Night Neko-Jin: **Lawl! XD That is funny! Hm, I dunno. Is it a beret? XD I don't even know..bahahaha whatever! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad I could make you laugh!  
**Cobalt Raine:** Ooh, yay! I can call you by your name now! Hehe. Dang, you jinxed me...I went so long without an update XD Hopefully I will update really fast again now that summer's here! Thank you for reviewing!  
**Saber-chan:** Ee, thank you! I see that ad everywhere! XD -hugs-  
**many form man:** Yeah, that chapter was short XD Oh well...it was supposed to be a filler to tide you guys over until this chapter...which...is pretty long! Yay! Too bad it took me this long to get it out..eheh...  
**Pokemon-finatic:** Thank you so much!  
**CabiidO: **Whee, thank you for the comments! And oh, you changed your username again! Yeah, weird stuff is happening...DUNDUNDUN...glad you like it!  
**Phyllis: **Whee, thank you Phyllis! -eats yummy chocolate- -throws subway-  
**JoshDW:** OHEMGEE. Thank you thankyou for that awesome review! That helped me a lot! About the 'try not to die' thing, it's pretty much just a running gag..XD Lame I know, but oh well. But yeah, it's a joke. And I'm SOGLAD you like the angst, because I am an angst lover. XD And yup, there is more than meets the eye on the Palmer thing. And I agree about the whole lot of nothing, so hopefully this chapter will satisfy you! Haha.  
**Kefka: **Hehe, thank you Kefka!  
**Avaleia: **Whoo, thank you! Here's the long awaited gym chapter...well, half of it anyway. Sorry it took so long!

WHEW, a lot of reviews! Thank you SO much, guys!

And now. Onto the chapter. And guess what? LUCAS GETS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT HAHA.

Finally, neh? On with it!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight -- The Trial of Mind: Part II  
**

* * *

Prinplup ruffled her wings charily, looking around in all directions. The trees swayed as she and Lucas ambled down the dirt path, brittle leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet with every step.

Lucas looked up at the ceiling. The cast of fluorescent lights above created a steady humming in the otherwise natural environment. The echoing giggles of the gym trainers were steadily absorbed by the quiet serenity of the forest maze.

:So what is the point of this, exactly?: Prinplup stuck her beak in the air, letting out a stubborn sigh.

Shrugging, Lucas stepped over a log in the middle of the pathway as he ducked under an untamed tree branch. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

:You should have just kept me in my ball. I'd rather be around that stupid flaming monkey for an hour than walk around getting my feet all dirty.:

Lucas didn't reply. His coffee eyes scanned straight ahead; he stopped suddenly, bemused.

:Eh? What? Why are we stopping?:

Lucas pointed at a sign a few yards away. "…The path ended," he pointed out plainly, as he scanned the jagged words carved into the wooden plaque.

_No one can choose your path for you  
You must go where your instinct tells you  
Open your mind and open your soul  
Listen to where they tell you to go_

"I guess that means it doesn't matter what direction we take." Lucas brought a hand to his chin, perusing his surroundings. A snap was heard from somewhere in the distance. Prinplup leapt in fright, scuttling between her trainer's legs..

:Hurry, just choose a direction.: the penguin Pokemon tugged at Lucas's jeans, and he swatted her away with a hand, momentarily perturbed.

"Just hold—"

:Preferably one that seems highly unlikely to have scary forest monsters in it.:

"Alright, just—"

:JUST CHOOSE! It doesn't matter, does it? The sooner we get out of this maze the better.: Prinplup waddled in the northwestern direction, deciding to take her own advice. Stupid stubborn trainers. :I'm getting out of here before I get eaten.:

Lucas was bewildered, but he followed her anyway. He couldn't help but smile. "I never thought you were such a scaredy cat. Or should I say…scaredy penguin?" A monstrous smirk was taking over his face.

Prinplup rolled her eyes, then stared down at the ground as he caught up with her. :I'm not a scaredy penguin, thank you VERY MUCH. I just don't like forests. Water is weak against Grass, yaddayaddayadda, but this forest…I have a bad feeling about it. Something isn't right.:

There was a noise.

A whirring, deafening noise that came from behind them, wind whipping past them, sending leaves and branches hurtling through the air.

And then it was black, just like that. Lucas reached out, unable to orient himself. What was happening? Where was he? He didn't feel anything. It was like he was nowhere, just caught in space, unable to touch anything. There were no boundaries.

Unstoppable fear rose like steam inside of him. He was a teakettle of trepidation. That noise. Being nowhere. He was something, someone, rapt in a world of nothing. Darkness was all there was. Feeling, sight, taste, had fled. The only thing that remained was the steady pulse of his heartbeat pounding in what he assumed to be his head. He had been swallowed into oblivion.

Was this what it felt like to be alone?

Determined to find a way out of the jam, he reached somewhere deep inside of himself and managed a strangled screech. "PRINPLUP!!"

His voice was an eternal yet transient echo of despair. Was anyone hearing him?

_Gasp._

_One, two._

He could feel himself falling. Going under. Under?

He could see now. It stung his eyes, the water.

Water. Had he teleported? Bubbles viciously rose around him as he struggled through the freezing liquid, ruthlessly thrashing his arms and legs. How did he get here? Where was Prinplup?

_Please, someone, anyone, save me._

Every rational notion Lucas had ever thought of had escaped in the midst of peril. Struggling to collect his mind, he realized that he didn't know how to swim.

He'd been taught when he was young, but he'd made himself forget as soon as he had learned. He forced his stubborn eyes open, bracing himself for the burning sensation of water against eye. He looked upwards: he could make out a melted pool of golden light reflecting off the surface as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper away from it.

It was as if he was being swallowed whole.

Lucas moved his legs around feebly, making no progress whatsoever. He cursed himself, his damned fear of the water. As he continued to plunge into darker depths, images that he was sure he had forgotten long ago started to creep into the edges of his mind.

He screwed his eyes shut. He didn't want to remember. He couldn't. He wasn't that strong.

_.impossible._

* * *

_A six-year-old Lucas tugged at the hems of his father's shirt, shielding the sun from his eyes with a tiny hand as he looked upwards. _

It was an ordinary day. He asked for a soda. Mom and Jeremy were sitting on a log near the water, constructing a lopsided sandcastle. The ocean was calm. Waves lapped the shore gently, the sound a soothing lullaby.

_Jim cracked open the can and handed his son the soda. Grape. The tingling taste was almost too sweet. _

_Lucas watched Mom and Jeremy as his father turned. Closed the cooler lid. For a fraction of a second, the clouds swept over the sun; the children playing tag in the sand were silent. The world was a frozen simulation. _

_All except the wave._

_It was instantaneous, so unexpected. They were there, Mom and Jeremy. Seconds ago._

_And now they were gone. The wave sucks them up, the log lurching uncontrollably after them. Lucas sees Mom reach for Jer's arm as the white foam licks their bodies. He's too slippery. They are torn apart, streaming away in separate directions. Dad rockets past Lucas, running at the speed of light. _

_They're under the water now. It's like watching a film. She's screaming. He's nowhere. The log must have hit him. Must have. Hit his head. He's gone under. _

_Dad's wading out now. Mom's screaming, people are turning their heads in curiosity, ears perking, eyes widening once they figure out what's wrong. _

_._

_I, on the other hand, am paralyzed. I've departed my body; I'm watching myself from somewhere else. This isn't real. It can't be real. Things like this don't happen to people like us._

_Dad's calling out at Mom now. Her dark head keeps bobbing under. She's searching for something that can't be saved. Wasting time. He's a lost cause, but she doesn't give up. Not until Dad is screaming bloody murder at her. Defeated, she finally drops down on her hands and knees into the sandy water. Her head goes limp._

_My father bends slowly, picks my mother up in his arms and holds her close. And I know at that moment, as he is stroking her hair while she digs her face in his chest, weeping, that it's over. _

_Nothing can be done._

_Sirens resound through the morose atmosphere of the beach. The sun peeks out from behind the clouds again._

_I'm surprisingly calm. Thoughts muddle around in my mind._ Why is the sun coming out? It isn't right. Can't be. It can't come out right now, like everything's all right. Like everything's normal.

_I'm surprisingly calm. My body isn't shaking, but inside, my heart is. My eyes are glued on my parents, standing there like statues: weeping, shaken statues. Uncertain crowds of people have started to congregate around the scene, sharing forlorn whispers._

_I'm surprisingly calm, considering I've just lost my other half._

_Jeremy, my twin brother._

_He's dead._

* * *

My lungs are about to explode. My throat is smoldering; I need air. I need _something._ Meaningless visions of my past race through my mind as I prepare myself for what I'm about to do.

I guess what they say about your life flashing before your eyes right before you die is true.

I inhale. Sharp and fast. The bubbly water stings like daggers in my nose. I choke up, feel my throat tightening. Maybe this will hasten the process. I never wanted to die a slow and painful death.

Death.

That prospect. It's just now sinking in.

I am going to die.

I've sunk to immense depths and I'm sure that even if, by some extraordinary miracle, I suddenly find the ability within myself to swim, that I won't be able to make it to the surface.

So I'll kill myself. I don't want to be in pain any longer. I don't want to try, only to end up disappointing myself. The pain wouldn't be worth it.

Usually I always try. I always firmly believed in the saying, _It's better to try and fail than to have never tried at all._

Nothing is ever lost from trying. Only gained.

_Would you rather drown or burn to death?_ Whenever asked that question, I always say burn. I've always been afraid of the water, since that time at the beach. We never went to beaches again after that, my family and I. We were torn apart by that one incident, and as many times as we tried, we couldn't glue ourselves back together. What had once been a picture perfect family had turned into an untamable disaster overnight.

A sneaker wave. Such an unexpected thing. It was an unexpected event.

Life is unexpected.

After the divorce, I was left alone with my father in Sandgem. He was constantly at the lab aiding Professor Rowan, always developing some sort of innovative technology or discovering new Pokemon. So I stayed home and played our piano. I had just started taking lessons before Jeremy was killed. Now the piano was the only thing I had. I played through the rudimentary books at least a thousand times. As a result, I developed talent extremely advanced for my age.

When I started school, I vowed to be the best student I could possibly be. My life consisted of reading books and playing the piano. My instructor gave me thick volumes to play through on my own time at home, while she taught me the basics at lessons: key signatures, scales.

I had to be good enough for Dad. I had to make myself worth two children. I had to be flawless to make up for the son he had lost.

_Would you rather drown or burn to death?_

Well,

neither.

But now I've got no choice. It's sad that during the last few seconds of my life, my thoughts revolve around a Would You Rather question.

You would think there are more important things to think about when you're dying.

Like love. And friendship. And families that _aren't_ ruined.

I brace myself for what is about to come. I've started to lose it. My vision blurs, my head is light and dizzy. The water's filled my lungs. A horrible weight burns in my chest. I feel like I'm being stabbed with a thousand knives. I'm close, now. It's the final stretch.

_Come on, Lucas. We're almost there._

_I'm almost there, Jeremy._

:NOOOOOOOO!:

Prinplup's fanatical voice jets through the waters. I hear her, but only faintly. I feel as if I'm floating, now. The chest pain is becoming unbearable to the point that I can't really feel it anymore.

:NO, TRAINER! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS!:

Her slippery fins brush against my legs. I'm being propelled somewhere. Rough ribs of water sweep my skin. I'm going somewhere. Am I being saved?

I'm grasping on to the final ledge now. A finger gives loose. I'm only holding on by a thread.

:IF YOU DIE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!:

It makes no sense. Nothing makes sense right now.

How can I be murdered when I'm already dead?

:YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I HAVE!.:

I let go of the edge. I plunge into darkness.

I'm truly alone, now.

So is she.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Dawn's eyes scanned the empty room boredly as she popped a hunk of bubblegum off the roof of her mouth. Ashes turned cartwheels around the tiled floors while they waited to be deliberated.

Saino was in the monitoring room off to the side, making some last minute preparations. He punched a few keys on the computer before clapping his hands and making his way back toward Dawn. A clanking noise boomed from above, and the tiles on the floor started to glow to life. Colored cutouts of light shot out from under the tiles; they seemed to be the items she would be matching.

"It's fairly simple. Once I start the timer, you'll have three minutes to find all the matches. The lights under the tiles are color coordinated, so it should make it a bit easier." Saino swept a gloved hand over a slash of his green hair. "Just tap a tile twice to see what it is. You can have Ashes help you, of course. Teamwork is key for this exercise. I'll go start the timer, if you're ready."

Dawn snorted. The fact that she was about to play a two-year-old's matching game for a gym challenge was slightly humorous. "Just start it already. I get it."

Saino gave her a brief nod and raced back into the monitoring room. A few seconds later the tile lights went out and a giant clock on the wall opposite Dawn whirred to life, red digital letters shining glaringly at she and Ashes.

:Awright, let's dominate.: Ashes stood in the center of the room, standing tiptoed in anticipation of the start. :What's the strategy?:

"Hm. Strategy. How about… don't be stupid? How's that for a plan? Should be a little tough for you, but you'll live, hmm?" Dawn smirked, stomping down twice on the nearest tile as soon as she heard a beep: the clock was ticking now. The tile burst to life with green light, forming a tree. She shot a look over at Ashes, whose tile had a red circle pattern on it. The tiles simultaneously darkened, and they tried again, moving down the rows until they found every match. Despite the occasional death threat shot from Dawn when Ashes couldn't remember where something was, it was a generally smooth and peaceful process.

There were only about fifty tiles in the room, and with three minutes to work with, they were finished with time to spare. Ashes did a back flip while Dawn crossed her arms and waited for Saino to come out and take her to the next challenge, which would, hopefully, be less of a joke. The green-haired boy showed her into the break room, where she and Ashes waited alone for Lucas and Taze to arrive.

Dawn's eyes found the floor while Ashes settled down, napping on his back with a leg crossed in the air. She rolled Specter's ball around in her hand, strategizing in preparation for the battle with Gardenia. True, she hadn't trained with Specter much, but they were both smart enough battlers to get through the match.

Gym Leaders were overrated. Dawn would have no problems against Gardenia. Lucas was only trying to scare her by saying she was going to have trouble. He just wanted to feel like he was the better trainer.

He wasn't. They both knew that very well.

He wasn't perfect, no matter how hard he tried to be.

* * *

"This is a one on one battle for the Forest Badge between the challengers, Taze Kidane, Lucas Ekeio, and Dawn Akine, and the Leader Gardenia! No items, no time limit!" Teghan's voice reverberated through the gymnasium as she held a green flag high up into the air from the sidelines. A cluster of gym trainers cheered from the bleachers, whooping and waving signs with Gardenia's name written in colorful creative designs: bubble letters, loopy cursive writing.

Taze fiddled with Eneru's minimized ball, weaving it through his fingers anxiously. He hopped up and down a couple times, sucking in his breath.

He bit his lip. He was nervous, yes, but not as nervous as he remembered being before his match with Roark. He'd thrown up after that match.

He had made himself sick to his stomach, then.

He was disgusting.

Disgustingly pathetic.

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head twice. He couldn't let those memories come back to him now. That was in the past. The past didn't matter. What he had been before this moment held no significance whatsoever. He had his whole life ahead of him to rebuild himself, make a good name.

Taze smiled for a pithy second before Teghan blew the whistle and sent the flag splitting down through the air.

So much of the human life was wasted on worrying.

He would waste no more of his on such a petty thing.

Gardenia tossed her ball through the air and Taze did the same. Eneru came out, stretching and swaying her long black tail from side to side.

"Luuuux! Lux, luxio!"

A Grotle was Gardenia's choice. The ground tortoise screeched as it emerged from the glare of white light, snapping its jaw together tightly. Grotle narrowed its beady eyes at Eneru, a low growl puttering from its throat.

"Grotle, use Curse." Gardenia folded her arms across her chest as Grotle howled deeply, raising its Attack and Defense. Her gaze was fixed on Taze. He blinked over at her, then clenched a fist and leaned forward as he gave his command.

"Eneru, let's use Charge!" he called out. He watched as sparks flew from Eneru's lean feline body; round yellow orbs of energy started to spin around her, charging up the next attack.

"Interesting." Gardenia smacked her chewing gum loudly. "Grotle, Razor Leaf!"

"Grooooo!" The chunky reptilian pokemon swung its head from side to side, releasing a flurry of razor sharp leaves from the pair of twin bushes on its back. Taze had to act quickly. He knew the Turtwig line's moves as well as the back of his hand; Razor Leaf was hard to evade completely, but it was possible.

"Eneru, use Spark on the ground right below you!"

The Luxio's eyes widened for a split second at the leaves slitting through the air toward her. :All right, Taylor. Whatever you say.: She leapt up into the air and pounced on the grass below her. The earth gave into the electrical force, creating a crater of about two inches below her. The electricity she had previously stored fizzed up around her body like a shield of light. Grotle's leaves withered as they hit it, falling to the ground like dead bugs.

Taze looked over at Gardenia, unable to hold back a grin. Her face was impregnated with genuine shock, but only for a second. Not wanting to look disoriented, she replaced her look with her signature smug grin. Taze's smile only stretched larger.

"Impressive," she drawled in a monotone. "Grotle, move in and Bite."

"GROOO! TULL, GROOUURO!!" Agressively, the Grotle lunged at a surprising speed across the plain grassy field toward Eneru. Taze was caught off guard: he wasn't expecting Gardenia to play offensively.

"Eneru, get out of the way and stop it with a Leer!"

:Yes.: Eneru launched herself into the air, landing a good few yards away from the charging Grotle, who careened off course, looping around confusedly to try and find her again. She narrowed her eyes into slits, piercing red openings, and once Grotle made eye contact, he came to an abrupt stop, dazed and lightheaded.

"Eneru, BITE!"

She moved in like a lioness hunting her prey: swift and silent and calculating. The Grotle was much too slow to evade the attack, but he snapped his jaw at the Luxio as she sunk her teeth into his neck. He caught a hold of her tail and ripped her off of him, swinging her around and releasing her at the peak of his toss. Eneru flew through the air and landed with a skid across the ground, tearing up the grass.

Taze swallowed. "Eneru, get up! We…we can do this."

She rolled over and stood up on shaky legs, nodding over at him in acknowledgement. :Yes. Yes we can.:

:I know it.:

At that moment, the double doors of the gymnasium swung open and a tall, emerald haired girl twirled inside, waving a pair of orange and white pompoms from side to side.

Taze felt his heart warm when he realized who it was. "C-Cheryl?'

"POOOOOOO-TAZEO! POTAZEOPOTAZEO! Gooooooo, TAZE!" Cheryl screamed enthusiastically, kicking her legs up in the air and waving her arms around like a very, very drunk cheerleader.

In mid-kick, she fell flat on her butt.

Taze laughed as she got up in good spirits and jogged over to the stands, sitting right beside the gym trainers with their Gardenia signs, who gave her terrified looks.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! GO TAZE! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU! AND CHAN-CHAN BELIEVES IN YOU! HOO-RAH! OH, AND THE CHEESE PUFFS BELIEVE IN YOU TOO!!"

"Chan chan! Chansey!" Her Chansey squeaked beside her, waving a mini pair of pompoms as well.

Gardenia rolled her eyes. "Well, that's…special. Ahem. Let's continue."

Taze nodded, sweatdropping. "Eneru, Spark!"

Eneru hurtled toward the Grotle, electricity flickering like excited fireflies from her fur.

"Withdraw," Gardenia commanded coolly. Grotle disappeared inside of his safe shelter. Eneru's attack would be almost useless now.

Taze felt something burn inside of is chest. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something inside of his mind that had been there sitting idly for a while was somehow just now beginning to stand up and get to work.

_-This is how you battle._

He yelled a breathless, keyed up yell. "Eneru, jump on top of it and stick your tail inside of the head of its shell!"

She did as she was told, leaping and digging her claws on the top of her opponent's shell. Her tail slithered down until it found its opening, batting in the eyes of the Grotle who, infuriated, snapped at her already injured appendage. The golden spiked end on Eneru's tail teemed with electricity as she unleashed the attack. Sparks reined free from her electricity-bearing paws, surging along the shell.

High voltage surged through Grotle's body. Eneru screeched, spilling all of her strength into a single attack.

_Yes. Go, Eneru. More. Harder. Beat it. We're doing this. _

_We're really doing this._

The Luxio wails, body shaking under so much stress. Gardenia is on the other side, watching numbly, paralyzed. Teghan is so hypnotized she forgets where she is.

_-This is how you battle…like a winner._

_Don't stop, Eneru. Don't stop._

"LUUUUXIIIIII!!"

"GROOOOOOOOO!"

The combined screams of the two pokemon is chilling enough to curdle blood. Eneru isn't stopping. Taze isn't stopping. Flummoxed, Gardenia grips the railings on her trainer box impulsively.

"STOP IT!"

It's in its shell. It's not getting hurt that much, is it?

But Eneru. She's getting hurt. She's hurting herself.

_You're hurting her._

_-Don't stop._

_I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. Could I? Eneru…_

_-Finish it._

Gardenia swears loudly over at Teghan, who waves a red flag frantically in the air. She blows her whistle for a very, very long time.

When she finally runs out of breath and the sound has faded, Taze is slumped on the ground, leaning against the bars of his trainer box, head hung low.

"What's wrong with him?" A young Lass questions a Beauty. Frightened whispers produce the only sound heard.

Incredibly, Luxio is still standing. She pants; her head is light, her legs heavy, her heart black.

The Grotle has long since fainted. Gardenia returns him, and Taze slowly does the same with his own pokemon, without raising his head.

_-The exchange of words is not vital to this mission._

Teghan throws a wary look over at Gardenia, who gives her a nod. The silence of the gym is arctic. Taze shivers, his chest heaving with every difficult breath he takes.

Gardenia approaches him, holds out a hand for him. He looks up, almost mystified, and takes it, standing up again.

"Oi. Nice battle. Try not to let your Luxio go crazy like that again though."

Gardenia lets go of his hand, sticks her own in her pockets, and walks back toward the double doors to wait for her next opponent.

Taze feels the eyes of the crowd on him as he hobbles over toward the break room. They watch him like curious children who don't know when to stop staring.

_Does she somehow not know?_

_She's acting like nothing ever happened._

_Does she somehow not know…_

_of the monstrous thing I'm becoming?_

* * *

Lucas's eyes shot open. His lungs opened; a rush of rejuvenating air filled his chest. The boy scratched his dark head, lifting his hat up and running a clammy hand through his hair.

"What the hell?"

That was the only statement he could think of to aptly question what he had just experienced.

Prinplup snorted, looking up at him as she waddled through the maze. :What?:

Lucas didn't say anything. Words wouldn't have come, even if he wanted them to. He was at a loss for all human emotion.

What had just happened…?

He had drowned. He'd died. Prinplup had tried to save him…

…he was supposed to be dead.

"Don't you remember? Weren't you there?" he asked. He saw a door coming into view down the forest path. The lights above flickered for a moment, and he remembered where he was.

He should have felt much weaker than he did. His mind and heart were exhausted, but his legs were fine. He was walking at a brisk pace, and though his mind told him he needed to stop, his legs kept going.

:What are you talking about, Trainer?: Prinplup ruffled her wings, then shook her head. :You're a weirdo.:

"I…was drowning…"

He wasn't even thinking. His legs led him through the door, and he was suddenly face-to-face with Dawn and Taze. They had apparently been waiting for him.

Dawn looked bored, and Taze was quivering like a child who hadn't taken his daily dose of Ritalin. The dark bags under his dull and lifeless eyes were magnified in this light.

"How was the maze, Lulu?" Dawn asked, poking him in the stomach playfully. "Taze won his battle. A miracle, huh? That means you and I will have no problem after all. I mean, if TAZE can beat Gardenia, we sure as hell can – Lucas?"

His legs gave out. Lucas collapsed right in front of Dawn, who reached out to try and catch him.

She propped his head up, running her soft hand over his forehead.

"Lulu?"

Taze bent down beside him. "He'll be all right."

Dawn looked up at the blond boy. "Huh?"

"I mean…I am."

"You're what?"

"All right. I am all right, I mean."

"Oh. But he just collapsed for Jeebus sake!"

Lucas stirred slightly, giving off a soft groan. "Mom…?"

Flinching, Dawn retracted her hand away from his head. "Wha?! I'm not your mom!" She was about to stand up and get away, but with a closer look, she realized tiny tears were in his eyes. "…Lulu? Are you really okay?"

He shuddered, coming back to his senses, and wiped his eyes hurriedly as he sat up. "I'm fine. I'm…fine…"

"…Lulu? What happened in there?"

"…I really don't know."

"…"

"Okay. Are we ready to switch?"

"…yeah."

"Are you sure? Lulu?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine. Idiot okay then?"

"Sure. Taze?"

"Yep?"

"You won?"

"Oh. Mm. Yeah. I did."

"Good job."

"…thanks, Lucas."

"No problem."

"…guys?"

"What, Dawn?"

"I'm kind of…scared… to go in that maze thing now."

"Aww, little Dawn is scared. Go cry me a river."

"SHUT UP TAZE!"

Lucas turned toward Dawn and looked into her deep ocean eyes. "Do you want to know the secret?"

"Mm? Yeah."

"Just don't let yourself be afraid."

* * *

Lucas was making his way to the gym when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Hey, man!" Teghan jogged up beside him, rolling her ref flags around in her hands.

He turned, managing a smile. He was still a little shaken, not quite believing that he was still…alive.

"How was the maze?"

"…hell."

"Damn. Really? Sorry… it usually is, but you look pretty… bad." She coughed slightly, pointing at his face. "No offense or anything."

"None taken." Lucas passed her, moving on to the battlefield where Gardenia was waiting. The lights up above flickered: their routine; the trees on the sidelines seemed to move slightly, like they were alive, dancing.

She followed him, persistent. "You do know that that was all just in your head, right? It's the Trial of Mind, yanno. Not called that for nothing." Teghan smiled hopefully over at him, throwing her long red ponytail behind her. "It was a test. You face your biggest fear, or regret, or something along those lines."

Lucas gave her a minor nod; he doubted she even noticed. He didn't want her to think he was ignoring her, but he didn't feel like speaking. At all.

"I can't imagine what yours must have been like, but yeah, they're pretty bad. Just know that there's no way you could have…died or anything. We've got a lot of Hypno in there to make the simulation work and be safe. So…yeah."

Lucas looked over at her.

"Good luck." She thumped him on the shoulder and ran off to the sidelines.

He watched after her, and he nodded firmly this time.

Lucas wished his heart could be numb. Like Dawn's. He couldn't take things like this. She could.

That was the difference between them.

She'd do fine.

Gardenia sent out a Cherubi, and Lucas used Staravia.

The battle was short.

Staravia was at a severe advantage; even with Gardenia's prowess and cunning mind, the tiny cherry-like pokemon had no hope against Staravia, whose power and speed were the keys to her and Lucas's victory.

Lucas went back to the break room without speaking to Teghan or Cheryl, who had been cheering him on the whole time on the sidelines. He was on autopilot. Unthinking, unfeeling. Completely numb to the outside world.

_  
_His other half. Jeremy.

He was dead.

Yet…he still lived on inside of Lucas.

Jeremy was the half of him that drove him to have to be perfect.

Jeremy was his flaw, his vulnerable spot.

Lucas had been hiding him for so long, but now that he had been dug up again, like an old toy lost and then rediscovered years later in a sandbox, almost fossilized…

...he knew that he could never completely forget.

_  
_Lucas Ekeio knew that he could never be perfect.

* * *

_There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. The final Eterna Gym chapter will be next, to wrap this arc up. Again, I apologize for the extremely late update. x.x Please review!_


	29. The Trial of Mind: Part Three

**Mashimaro Neko:** Ee, new reader! Yay! –glomp- Wow, you read that all in one day? Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it!  
**Jarkes: **Indeed. Thanks for reading!  
**Saber:** Squee, thank you!  
**pokemon-finatic:** Aww, thanks! Glad you liked it.  
**KefkaVI:** XD … hahaha, you're making Lucas cry!  
**many form man:** Thanks! Can I still call you bobobo? XD And yeah, I noticed…I can't believe it's been that long already.  
**KiddDragon:** Awh, thanks! Yay for humor and emoness! XD –glomp-  
**xoxbeachbabii: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
**Wait.What: **Wow, thankyouu! –is flattered- That sounds good to me, Rival! Mwahaha. XD

Wow. Guess what day it is?

…the one year anniversary of this fic! XD Can you believe how much of a snail I am? Anyway, here's the final part in the Eterna Gym arc! (finally..)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine -- The Trial of Mind: Part Three**

* * *

Dawn tugged tensely at the edges of her pink skirt. Normally she wouldn't be afraid in situations like this, but after seeing Lucas in the break room…she wasn't exactly comfortable.

Not that she was afraid. No, she definitely wasn't scared of this forest maze.

Well…maybe a little. She wished she could release Ashes from the chambers of his ball, but she could only have Specter out since she was the one Dawn was going to use in the battle against Gardenia.

Dawn didn't like to admit it, but Ashes was the only one she felt secure with. They weren't the best of friends or anything: their bond was strange and indecorous, but their stubborn personalities and fiery demeanors were what made them get along so well. She felt safe with that crazy Monferno by her side. She felt like she couldn't be touched.

So now that she was about to make her way through an apparently disturbing maze – or so she had deducted from studying Lucas – with Specter, her newly caught and barely trained pokemon, she was naturally a little uneasy.

The Misdreavus grinned cheerfully as they stumbled down the twig-laden path, letting their bodies guide them. Dawn had no idea where she was going, and didn't really care. She had better things to concentrate on at the moment than a silly little maze.

Even if it WAS for a gym trial…which was of course, a very serious ordeal….

…but still. She had seen Lucas's eyes. They… they weren't right. Nor was the fact that he'd collapsed in the break room, like some fragile doll. He had seen… _something _in this maze. Something horrific had happened, she knew it. Lucas was never like that… afraid, unsettled. He always kept his cool. Always.

Suddenly, Specter froze, idly floating in midair. Dawn looked back at her, then straight ahead, and almost let out an audible gasp at what she saw.

It was a mirror image of herself, standing akimbo a little ways down the path. Once the copy made eye contact with Dawn, her lips slid easily into a smug grin. She had the same hair, same white beanie, same outfit. Same ocean eyes. It was Dawn, for sure.

But…_Dawn _was Dawn.

:Wha? Who--? Wowza! Is that a copy of you or what, Dawn?: Specter blinked a few times and shook her head, making sure she wasn't just seeing things.

Dawn took a few steps toward her copy, narrowing her eyes into slits. So, this was the test.

She'd face herself. Her absolute worst enemy.

"Hey, Dawn!" the copy said, stepping forward confidently, a little bounce in her step. Dawn scowled. The _real _Dawn would never walk like such a priss, unless she was sugar high, or had suffered a blow to the head, or was _really _high.

Fake Dawn held out a hand for the real one to shake, but she just eyed it and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't do handshakes."

The clone frowned. "Aww, come now. Don't be a sourpuss. That's all you ever are, anyway. Why not change things up a bit, be nice for once? Variety is always good."

Dawn tried to walk past the impostor, but it sidestepped in front of her. Huffing, Dawn turned to Specter, seriously thinking about ordering her to start attacking it. She didn't need some optical illusion telling her what she already knew; what she didn't want to admit about herself.

…Those things were better kept in the back of her mind to collect dust.

But it probably wouldn't have done any good. Attacking herself…or whatever that thing was…it would probably have no affect.

"I wonder what Daddy's been doing lately. Probably the same thing he's been doing since you left on your journey. 'Business trips' and such. I bet he's only home one night a week." The copy lowered her eyes sadly and Dawn's ears twitched, unstoppable anger boiling inside of her. Was this moron seriously going to bring up that subject?

"Of course I'm going to bring up that subject, Dawn. Silly little girl." The copy smiled sweetly, letting out a little giggle that made Dawn want to gag.

"So you can read my thoughts, huh?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, shifting her weight as she stood. She didn't want to look like she'd been caught off guard, so she tried her best to maintain an unfazed face.

"Of course I can. I am you. You are me. We share the same thoughts. I know your deepest desires, your most secret thoughts, your hopes and dreams," she said simply.

Her voice was soft, timid – and it drove Dawn crazy. _She _didn't speak like that. She didn't hold herself that way the clone was standing: elegantly, head held at a downward angle, eyebrows slightly raised to give off a cutesy innocent look.

Dawn scoffed, attempting to brush past the clone. "You aren't me. So don't try to be."

Specter stuck her tongue out at the duplicate as they brushed past it, going farther down the maze path. The clone just giggled even more.

"Oh, Dawn. That's your problem. You can't accept who you really are. You hide under an artificial shell, being someone you believe you are…someone who you really aren't."

Dawn came to a slow stop, raising an eyebrow. She listened, but didn't turn around to face the clone.

"Don't you remember the Dawn who was lively and sweet and randomly made cupcakes for all her friends? Don't you remember giving hugs and kisses and living life with all the happiness you could possibly pour into it?" The clone's voice was tearing up. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Dawn never cried. Not since she found out what kind of man her dad really was…

She had decided that day to never waste her tears again. Crying got you nowhere. Biting your lip and bearing it was a much better way to live life. Nobody wanted to listen to a whiny crying little girl.

"That girl…doesn't exist anymore." Dawn kept on walking down the path, not once looking back at the clone, who had stopped pursuing her.

The only sound that could be heard was the unrestrained sobbing of the fake Dawn echoing endlessly through the forest, so weak and helpless and alone.

* * *

_.alone._

* * *

Neither Dawn nor Lucas spoke in the break room. Taze was bouncing like a little kid, throwing questions at both of them as their two minutes of strategizing melted away.

"What happened in the maze, Dawn? Lucas, did you win?"

The beret-clad boy nodded. Thoughts of death still lingered in his mind. He didn't think he would be able to speak, but he forced himself to say something.

"Staravia and I went against the Cherubi, and Taze battled the Grotle. That means Gardenia's going to use her Roserade." He turned to Dawn. "You sure you can handle it?

Dawn snorted. "Whatever, Mom. It won't be a problem." From behind her, Specter nodded enthusiastically. "I'll kick her ass to Mt. Coronet and back."

Lucas rolled his eyes and Taze fidgeted more: he still couldn't quite believe he'd beaten Gardenia. So easily, too. "Dawn? Advice for the maze? Please?"

She looked into his dead orange eyes. What had happened to the life in them? Had it been sucked out, just like her "happiness for life" had been, too?

"I ran into a clone of myself. It was an illusion, though. Expect something similar, I guess. That's all I got."

Taze's heart dropped. He felt sickening shivers drop down his spine. He didn't have to think twice about what he would be seeing in there…

The timer beeped, and they split off in their separate directions. Lucas to the matching room, Dawn to the battlefield, and Taze to the forest maze.

* * *

Dawn

* * *

Gardenia was wearing that stupid smirk the second Specter and I walked into the battlefield. I heard Cheryl screaming my name ardently.

I smiled, happy that Cheryl had shown up to cheer me on. She was a good friend, as far as friends even went. I didn't have many.

Gardenia enlarged her ball in her hand. "I've been waiting for this battle for a long time, Dawn."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Who was I, the Champion? I admit I did feel a little flattered that she wasn't taking me lightly. "Aww. So have I, Garden-poo."

"How… charming." Gardenia flicked a chunk of orange hair out of her eyes and pivoted toward Teghan, who raised a flag in the air.

"This is a one round knockout match between Gardenia of Eterna and the challenger, Dawn Akine! Let the battle, begin!"

The flag rippled through the air and Gardenia threw her ball out into the field. Flowers, pink swirls, and sparkles exploded from of the ball – Gardenia liked using seals, apparently -- and the petite plant pokemon emerged, white light fading. Its twin bouquets were vibrantly colorful, and the tuft of white on top of its head looked soft as a cloud.

Specter spiraled up into the air, her signature dance before a battle, and giggled. :I'm ready, Dawn!:

Gardenia looked over at me, her face carved with seriousness. "Oi. One last thing."

"Yeah?" I felt myself smirk, and I didn't try to hold it back. This battle was mine.

"I know you have the bark, so let's see if you actually have the bite. I'm not going to hold back for you."

My grin grew satisfied as I readjusted one of my golden hair clips. "Good."

"Roserade, start things off with a Stun Spore!" Gardenia barked. Her pokemon moved gracefully, a tiny ballerina, and released a flurry of orange powder that permeated through the air like a swarm of tiny flies.

I didn't have time to think. My teachers had always taught me that a good trainer knew how to get out of any situation before it even started. "Specter, Psywave straight through that powder!" I called. Without a moment's hesitation, the Misdreavus launched a stream of blue rings of energy; they split through the powder, most of it falling to the ground, now impotent, and hit Roserade square on.

Some of the powder still got through, and Specter inhaled it. She dropped a couple feet from her hovering place on the battlefield, sparks flicking around her blue-black body.

"Quick, Roserade! Now use Leech Seed!" shouted Gardenia. Before I even had time to react, the grass-type bulleted a large seed toward Specter, vines crawling out of its opening and wrapping themselves around her like thin little snakes. Tiny orbs of green energy started flowing from Specter to Roserade as the vines continued their constriction.

"You gotta be on your toes, Dawn." Gardenia tsked, looking a little disappointed. "We're only a minute in and you've already got two status effects against you."

"Stuff it up your ass," I growled under my breath, and then: "Specter, CONFUSE RAY!"

Specter nodded, shooting out the multi-colored ball as quick as she could. It wobbled through the air wildly, then popped in front of Roserade, a high-pitched buzz resounding through the air. Roserade staggered, little birdies appearing over her head.

"How do you like that, Gardy?" I gave her a half-lidded stare, and she shrugged apathetically.

"Try to shake it off, Roserade! Give it a Magical Leaf!"

I grunted. Magical Leaf always hit the opponent, no matter what. Specter had no chance of evading it. The only hope was if Roserade was caught off guard by the confusion…

In some twist of fate, the barrage of rainbow leaves, which Roserade had thrown in mid stumble – she was wobbling around like a drunk – did a three-sixty and swerved back toward her, slashing into her like she was a dartboard.

"Roooo!" she cried, waving her bouquets over her head in dismay.

"Mwahaha! Specter, now use Psybeam!" I shouted, suddenly feeling a prick of nervousness. I hoped she'd be able to deliver the attack successfully; we'd only practiced maybe three or four times before this, and her Psybeam wasn't the best yet – she'd only just learned it.

The Misdreavus nodded, sending out a wave of multi-colored rings that swayed through the air like some giant slinky. Roserade tried to jump out of the way, but the beam swerved after her. She skidded back a few feet with the impact, chewing up the grass beneath her.

"Roserade, snap out of it! Use GROWTH!"

I bit my lip. Growth would increase the status _and_ size of the Roserade. We had to move fast. Gardenia was probably planning something.

"Use Astonish, Specter!"

As Roserade began to bulk up in size, I noticed the little birdies had disappeared. We no longer had Confusion on our side. Specter slipped out of sight, preparing to sneak up on the opponent and scare the crap out of her, forcing her to flinch, giving us the opportunity to attack again…hopefully…

Specter reappeared right behind Roserade, letting off a deafening shriek. Roserade, now twice its original size, didn't bat an eye.

"Roserade, now! GIGA DRAIN!!" Gardenia shouted.

"Shit." I bit my lip hard, trying to block the cheering from the crowd. Cheryl was single-handedly drowning out the gym trainer's cheers with her unrestrained hollering. I appreciated the fact that she was being supportive, but it started to have the opposite effect once it got damn ANNOYING. Which it had.

Specter, quite shocked her scream fest hadn't deterred Roserade in the slightest, didn't have time to react. Roserade lunged toward her, an invisible seed pocketing itself on top of Specter's head. Giant blobs of green energy swam through the air to Roserade, who, combined with the sapped energy from Leech Seed, was now comfortably rejuvenated.

I swore again, balling up my fist so tight I felt my nails dig into my palm. Specter slipped back into the Spirit World to get away, and reappeared in the center of the field, huffing like a dog. She descended abruptly a few feet, struggling to maintain her balance in the air.

Just then, a thick blade of grass shot up from the ground, impaling itself right through Specter's translucent body. She shrieked helplessly, falling even closer to the ground.

"What the hell was THAT?!" I shouted over at Gardenia. Blinded by rage, I gripped the railings of the trainer box, glowering over the field at her.

"Grass Knot. About ready to give up, Dawn?" she called. The crowd had gone quiet. "At this rate, your Misdreavus is going to get seriously hurt. There's no point in going on if there's no hope in winning."

"Speccy…" I breathed, looking out at my pokemon. As if it were the only thing that mattered in the world at that second, she managed a painful smile at me.

:We can do it, can't we, Dawn?:

I was as impassive as a mannequin. I told myself I should have been feeling something, should have been crying – it's what a normal girl my age under the current situation would have probably done – but no tears came.

They never did.

Sometimes I wish I could cry… was what my copy said true? Was I really living under a shell? Was the old Dawn really somewhere deep inside, cloaked by a veil of anger and hostility?

I hoped she was. But something inside told me she was gone for good.

I was hopeless. Lost.

I shook my head. I was an idiot. An idiot for thinking I could have won using Specter. An idiot for using her at all. Ashes would have done just fine. He would have won, no questions asked.

:Dawn? We can do it… can't we?: Specter repeated, more desperately this time.

I was an idiot for hurting Specter like this. An idiot for not listening to Lucas.

I reached for Specter's pokeball and held it up. The red beam cut through the air and engulfed her, pulling her back home.

_  
_"No. We can't."

* * *

Taze was standing face-to-face with the phantom. Narky was at his heels, jagged whiskers twitching wildly in rage.

:Lord Narky will vanquish this evildoer! Just you wait, Uglyboy, I'll send you back to the freak show where you belong--:

The blond boy held out a hand.

_--stop._

The Buizel folded his split tail between his legs, sitting down reluctantly. Darkrai moved closer; Narky felt a surge of fear pulse through his veins, spreading through his blood like venom. At that moment, his spirit seemed to leave his body and his eyes glossed over. He watched the scene from some place else, up above, as if it were a movie. As if it wasn't real.

"What do you want from me?" Taze demanded. His tone was confident – Darkrai was mildly surprised at this… he hadn't expected serious retaliation so soon.

But, as he would soon learn, this wasn't retaliation in the slightest.

"You are to serve as my puppet, my pawn, on this essential mission. You've no choice in the matter of course, but if you don't struggle, things will be much less painful for you and yours."

The voice was horrible, scratchy and chilling. The boy felt shivers crawl up and down his spine, but he wouldn't falter now.

"What exactly is this…mission?"

Darkrai grinned. So, the boy wasn't scared anymore. At least, not now.

"The transfer of my powers to you is almost complete. After that, you may begin. You're a cunning boy – weak, yes, and that makes you easy to control, but also very cunning – and you've the genes of a good trainer."

Taze narrowed his orange eyes at the phantom. "Don't beat around the bush. Just tell me. What is the—"

"The mission?"

The spirit grinned, and a wicked, twisted laugh surfaced, echoing off the walls of Taze's mind.

"To deprive the world of any hope of survival."

Taze's electric hair billowed slightly, though oddly, there was no current in the black abysmal space they were standing in. His face was set in grave fortitude.

"Show me."

* * *

Lucas had passed the matching game with flying colors, and Taze made it past the maze without too much of a problem. The two of them met up with the rest of the gang at the battlefield, where Gardenia handed them their winnings, three TMs containing Grass Knot, and their gym badges – Dawn accepted hers reluctantly, but Gardenia insisted she take it, reassuring her they'd battle again someday.

Taze was shocked Dawn had lost her battle. Lucas wasn't. Amazingly, to Dawn's relief, he didn't try to rub it in her face and say "I TOLD YA SO!" although she knew that's what he was thinking, the jerk.

Everyone filtered outside, chatting and laughing and saying their goodbyes. Cheryl gave Dawn a very long, teary hug, while Teghan, Saino and Lucas high-fived one another. Chansey and Narky poked each other's stomachs – cheap entertainment – and Taze had himself surrounded by the gym trainers, who giggled and asked him questions about his journey so far.

"I still can't really believe you lost," Lucas said to Dawn, cackling evilly.

"Yeah, yeah. I should have listened to you from the start." Dawn lifted her gaze from the ground to meet Lucas's. "Even if you ARE a nimwad who should mind your own damn business and stop trying to be my mom."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm actually sad that you lost. Happy about the fact that I proved you wrong, yes, but…"

"…we all know how damaging this will be to her ego," Gardenia finished with a grin.

"Neh?! …whatever." Dawn sweatdropped, and everyone laughed good-naturedly. She wasn't about to throw a tantrum or act like she was angry she had lost.

Of course, she WAS angry, but she wasn't going to let everyone know. She'd just beat herself up about it later, alone…

"Just wait till Ashes finds out." Lucas shook his head solemnly. "He'll probably give you hell for not using him in the battle."

"And I'll tell him to shut it or I'll lock him in the bathroom with Lord Narky all night."

"That would be quite the experience. Mentally unstable Buizel and a chatspeaking Monferno, confined in a tiny bathroom with nothing but a toilet and sink. I bet they'd have fun trying to kill each other."

"DEATH BY SWIRLIE!" Saino shouted randomly, and the group cracked up again.

"Knowing Ashes, it'd probably be a lemonade swirlie…" Taze trailed off before being bludgeoned in the head with Dawn's yellow bag.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIGGIN' DISGUSTING!! EUGH!!"

Gardenia grinned down at all of them. Kids. They were so stupid, so immature, yet so full of life. She caught sight of Dawn, had sidled away from the rest of the group, looking down the path toward the main road where scores of people were bustling around to finish their midday chores.

"Oi."

Absent-mindedly smoothing the pink ends of her skirt, Dawn looked up at Gardenia. "Yeah? Come to rub your victory in my face a little more?"

"Absolutely not."

Dawn was slightly taken aback. "Ehmm, I was just joking…"

"I know." Gardenia laughed, and Dawn relaxed a little. "I just wanted to tell you that I was impressed by our battle today."

Dawn blinked. How could she be impressed? She'd battled horribly; everything had gone wrong. "You…were?"

"Yes. You could have kept going, but you didn't. You saved yourself and your pokemon from hurt. You knew when to stop. And you took the loss gracefully." The Leader slid her hands into her pockets, smiling up at the cloudless sapphire sky. A soft breeze toyed with their hair, cooled their cheeks in the late-summer heat.

"Ah…" Dawn didn't know how to respond. She looked down at her palm, where her shiny new badge was resting. The Forest Badge. It didn't seem like it should be hers.

"In the end, that just makes you that much of a better trainer," Gardenia said softly.

The girl felt herself blush. "Uh…thanks, Gardy. I had fun battling you." She forced a smile, hoping it didn't look to fake.

"Dawn, we're going!" Taze's voice boomed from behind her, and he yanked at the girl's arm, dragging her down the path. Lucas was right behind them, walking backwards, waving at Teghan, Saino and Gardenia.

"BYE!! We'll miss you guys!"

"WE'LL MISS YOU TOO!!"

The three of them waved until they turned the corner, and the gym was out of sight.

"Gardenia wants us to meet her again in Oreburgh in a few days," Taze said to Dawn. "It's on the way, and she said some of the League Council's gonna be there. They want to ask us a favor or somethin'."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Cool. And you're telling me this, why, Taze?"

"Just thought you'd wanna know." He grinned and punched her playfully in the shoulder. "LAST ONE TO THE POKECENTER IS A MAGIKARP!"

Lucas and Taze tore down the path, leaving Dawn utterly bewildered. Taze never raced anyone before. Come to think of it, he hadn't even run for ages before that morning.

She shrugged and sped after them. She figured it was best to leave her worries behind her, to be carried away with the summer breeze.

"WELL I HAPPEN TO LIKE MAGIKARP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I OPENLY EMBRACE MY MAGIKARP-NESS!"

Taze laughed from up the street. "YOU DO THAT, DAWN."

He couldn't stop grinning. He felt free, the cool wind rushing past him as he sped down the road.

_  
"You do that."_

_  
_END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! All I gotta say is, I am very, very, verrrry glad to be done with that Eterna section. It seemed to drag on forever -- sorry! x.x Anyway, I'm going to try to update each and every Monday from now on, so look for updates! Pace is something I really want (and need) to work on.

Let's have a preview, shall we?

_Next time on VoD:TSL... Our heroes make their way down cycling road and stop at Oreburgh on their way to Hearthome City. A Sinnoh League Council meeting is being held there, and the three of them are invited! Someone makes an offer to Taze, and Dawn faces yet another challenge that will test her abilities and mind._

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Tata!


	30. What Have We Become?

Oh goodness.

So. Um. Yeah, I don't know WHATTT happened. I had thoughts. Yet again. Of discontinuing the story. But, you know, I got some awesome reviews and you guys made me realize that I can't give up. Nevereverever. But I need all the support I can get. And when I see you guys saying 'sorry this review is so long' or 'sorry for rambling' I'm like, NO! NONO! Your reviews are what keeps me ALIVE.

And I thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart for helping me know that I can't give up. This story is a part of my heart, and I can't stop sharing it with you guys.

So here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: What Have We Become?**

* * *

You know, sometimes I wonder how I got here.

Here. This moment. This tiny fraction of an endless, constant changing universe.

I suppose I'm just following the same destiny of every other kid in the world. Get a pokemon, go out, do your best, come home, get on with life. Unless you have some sort of niche for this type of thing, of course. Then you can do whatever the hell you want as a trainer.

But not many become great.

Lately, I've been hoping that there's something more in store for me. This can't be it, can it? There must be more waiting for me. Waiting for all three of us.

And whether that something is good, bad, devastating or amazing…

I think I'll welcome it with open arms.

Traveling with Taze and Lucas this past month, I think I've really started to realize what I want to do, who I am. Hell, scratch that. I still have no idea who I am. I know some things, like the fact that I'm a bitchy thirteen-year-old girl that the world perceives as an impassive statuette: cold, unfeeling, selfish.

Maybe I am those things. But maybe I'm not, as well. I think that perhaps there's more to me than that.

I mean…

There has to be.

It's just that lately I've been feeling something. Something in my heart, something that's telling me that this is where I'm supposed to be. That this is who I'm supposed to become.

This is what I'm supposed to feel.

Before Lucas and Taze had awoken this morning, before the Starly's chirps could float in through our window that Taze insists stay open all night, I slipped from the silky insides of my sleeping bag and escaped down the deserted, hollow cobbled streets of Eterna City.

I left my pokemon behind, carrying nothing but a wad of pokedollars in my fist. The sun was just starting to peek up on the horizon, painting the sky a light pink.

I had no idea what had possessed me to even get up at such ridiculous hours of the morning, let alone voluntarily purchase a gift for Lucas. But yesterday when I saw his eyes boring into that stupid little Pipup-On-A-Piano figurine, I got that_ Something _feeling in my heart.

So I bought the damn thing. With my own hard-earned cash. I hope he likes it, the twerp.

It's his birthday tomorrow. I so very cunningly caught a glance of his birthdate on his ID last week when we were being checked going into Floaroma Town.

So…I hope he likes it. And I know he'll be delighted, which is why I feel so spectacular right now. I'll be on his good side! Mwahaha. For a while, at least. If he bitches at me, I can just use the fact that I got him an awesome birthday present against him.

We're heading to Oreburgh tonight, on our way to Hearthome. We're supposed to meet Roark and Gardenia and some other people, to talk about...stuff. I don't know all the details, but I think it has something to do with the plates.

Whatever it is...it seems kind of serious. But... I know there's nothing to be scared about. As long as I have Ashes and Buwante and Specter at my side...

...then I'm invincible. And Lucas and Taze are here with me, too.

…

I know that there's something between us. Lucas and I, I mean. Or more like, he has something for...me. And even though there's no solid tangible evidence that I can really think of to prove it, it's something I just…feel. A sixth sense, or something.

_I know._

I just don't know if that feeling he has for me is inside of me, too.

* * *

Taze was not asleep.

Of course, he hadn't gotten a solid night of sleep in weeks. He would doze off a few times throughout the seemingly never-ending nights only to jerk awake at the first blooming threat of a nightmare.

The blond ran a hand through his golden tresses and, with eyes heavy as stone, stared at the back of Lucas's head. The boy was breathing deeply but softly, in cadence with the tick of the clock on the nightstand.

"GODDAMMIT!" Dawn's shrill yell was muffled only slightly from the other side of the bathroom door. Taze heard her stomp her foot on the ground. "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY. DAMN!"

Taze blinked as Lucas shot up, tearing his sleeping bag away from him. "What is it this time?"

"Has the fact that you lost your match yesterday finally sunk in or something?" Taze called toward the bathroom door, expertly concealing a chuckle even though he knew Dawn couldn't see him.

"TAZE! GO TO HELL." Frantic shuffling of wet bare feet against the floor could be heard, followed by a sturdy thump.

Lucas shook his head as Dawn continued to throw obscenities at Taze. He released Prinplup, Staravia and Budew from their balls and poured some pokefood for them.

"Seriously, what's the big deal?" Lucas sweatdropped, realizing the strangeness of the two of them having an argument through a bathroom door.

"I don't know!" Taze yelled, his voice strained. He backed away from the door in resignation and plopped down on the side of his bed. "She just started yelling for no reason."

:Maybe her little friend's come,: Prinplup said with a sturdy nod. :It's been about a month since last time--:

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!" Dawn shrieked again. "WHY DO YOU BLAME EVERYTHING ON MY PERIOD!?! I just…" her voice trailed off, creating a few moments of uncharacteristic silence.

"…just?" Taze raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with Lucas in curiosity.

"I left my clothes out in the room. And there are NO FRICKIN' TOWELS IN HERE!!! NOT EVEN A DAMN WASHCLOTH!"

Taze and Lucas howled with laughter, doubling over and holding their stomachs.

"So what you mean to say is, you're standing in there naked and dripping wet without any clothes or way of getting dry?" Lucas asked between chuckles.

"Yes. And I'm NOT using my pajamas to dry off. They'll get all wet and nasty, and they'll never dry since I'm going to have to stuff them in my bag. So can you PLEASE get me my bag and a towel and hand them to me through the door? If you look I'll kill you – I'm just going to open it a crack, so you can't see anything, alright?!"

Taze raised an eyebrow, then shook his head hard when Lucas started for Dawn's bag. Lucas shrunk back a bit, grinning once he got the idea.

"We'll _think_ about it." Taze sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"THINK ABOUT IT?! TAZE KIDANE, YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY CLOTHES, OR I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR NECK WITH MY BARE TEETH—"

"You heard us. You hurt my feelings; why should I do you any favors?"

Staravia cackled. :Sucks for herrrr,: she said in a sing-song voice.

"Shitheads," Dawn spat, shuffling around some more in the bathroom. Drawers were slammed, walls were thumped into.

"Oh, this is too good." Taze smirked evilly, reaching for Dawn's bag of belongings. He made for the door and streamed out into the hallway, leaving Lucas and the pokemon alone with an angry, savage teenage girl.

"Uhh." Lucas spotted a pile of towels in the corner and picked them up, jogging out of the room after Taze. Budew hopped on top of the pile while Prinplup and Staravia followed.

"…Lucas? Taze…? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? HEY, JERKFACES! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

Dawn gazed vehemently at the cobblestone path in front of her, refusing to lighten her heavy focus. She walked along the road with her brand-new bicycle, refusing to speak to either Taze or Lucas.

The boys admittedly felt a tinge of guilt, but they couldn't help but think she was being a little ridiculous.

"Come on, it was just a prank. No need to give us the silent treatment…" Lucas's already hesitant voice trailed off as Dawn's unmoving eyes grew icier by the second. He threw a desperate glance over at Taze, who just glared at him and coughed into his shoulder.

"Just ignore her. She's being a bitch. She stole my clothes, anyway…"

Dawn was intent on not letting any emotion shine through. She had to keep up a devastated demeanor: making them feel guilty was all she cared about at this point. They ran away with her clothes, leaving her all alone dripping wet and freezing cold. What else was she supposed to do? The only option was to find SOME sort of clothing, and Taze's bag just happened to be the one nearest the door…

So naturally, she put on his normal change of clothes, leaving him two options: to go out in _her _clothes, or his pajamas. To everyone's dismay, he opted for the latter.

Dawn wanted so badly to smirk in Taze's face, but she maintained her apathetic appearance and merely tightened his green scarf around her neck.

:You have to admit, it IS hella funny,: Ashes remarked, sniggering from the ground.

Lucas chuckled, and Taze shot him another death glare. The boy turned his laughing into a cough and looked away sheepishly.

"Just don't let my pants drag on the ground like that. You're getting them all dirty." Taze waved his arm at Dawn's ankles. She stuck her tongue out at him and yanked the waist of his pants up over her bellybutton.

:Great, now we have a mute Steve Urcle. When will the drama ever end?: Prinplup shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"It will end when certain people stop being _difficult_," said Taze through gritted teeth. Thanks to his attire, he had already received a few quizzical glances from passersby, and they had only been out and about for nearly ten minutes. The bike shop owner, the one whose Clefairy had been taken by the Galactics -- and had given them bikes free of charge – couldn't stop joking around about it.

According to Ashes, he was one of those people who thought everything was funny, one of those people who you really just want to punch in the face.

…And now our three heroes were starting toward Cycling Road and eventually Hearthome City.

"Let's just get to Oreburgh as soon as we can. They'll have a place for us to stay tonight, and in the morning we can have our meeting with the Council and whoever." Lucas tried to smile as he returned Prinplup to her ball and mounted his red bike: they were nearing the tollbooth for Cycling Road.

He looked behind his shoulder at Dawn and Taze, two stony and miserable faces avoiding one another's stare.

"And please…I'm counting on you two to settle your differences."

Taze and Dawn stuck their noses in the air, folding their arms stiffly across their chests. Lucas sighed.

"Just do it. For all of us. Because we're in this together…

…right?"

* * *

Cycling Road was, fortunately, a downhill ride of only about forty-five minutes. That is, if you went fast enough. Taze, Lucas and Dawn shot through the stream of triathlete trainees and cyclists from the start. On occasion, one would start following them, pegging them as worthy opponents for a battle. Lucas, not wanting to back down from a challenge, would stop and Dawn and Taze would reluctantly come to an eventual halt, straddling their bikes on the decline and watching from a distance.

"Finish it off with a Wing Attack, Staravia!" Lucas shouted as one of his battles came to a close.

Staravia swooped through the air, wings glowing a shining silver as she slashed an opponent's Ponyta. Lucas looked back at Dawn and Taze, who were lying in the middle of the road as trainers and cyclists streamed by, weaving around the two of them.

Why were they being so damn weird? Usually, Dawn would be begging Lucas to let her have one of these battles. And Taze… ever since the burglary of his clothes, he had been in a horrible mood.

After winning the battle, Lucas shook hands with his opponent and got back on his bike, returning Staravia. Dawn and Taze mounted their bikes when they saw him coming. The trio went on down the hill in complete silence.

"Are you guys ever going to talk?" Lucas shouted at them a few minutes later. Dawn pretended she didn't hear, focusing on the wind whooshing by her ears. She looked over the railings on the side of the road at the vast field below.

Lucas tightened his grip on his handlebars when he didn't get an answer -- he thought they might pop off he was twisting them so tight. He was unable to cap his anger and frustration anymore.

"Fine, don't say anything. Just go on like you are -- completely pathetic. We're supposed to be FRIENDS, aren't we?!" He came to a stop, the tires of his bike screaming against the ground.

Nonplussed, Dawn's eyes widened, and she swerved her bike to the side, stopping in the middle of the road. She'd never seen Lucas angry like this.

Taze halted as well, eyeing Lucas without any real interest.

Lucas continued when both pairs of eyes were on him. "We can have disagreements! We can be unhappy with each other, yeah! But NOT ALL THE TIME! I don't know about you two, but after a while, I start to get FUCKING SICK OF IT!"

Dawn flinched visibly. She'd never even heard that word spew from Lucas's mouth. She swallowed hard as guilt rose inside of her. She'd done it.

"We're a TEAM; we're supposed to get along for the most part. And if we can't, we're screwed. Because in the end… ALL WE HAVE IS EACH OTHER!"

Dawn's eyes found the ground. In a loss for words, she clutched her white beanie and tugged it off, rolling it around her hands. Her hands, they needed something to do – she couldn't just stand there awkwardly. If she distracted herself… maybe she could hide the guilt.

He was looking at her. He was looking at her, and she couldn't look at him back.

Taze threw his bike to the ground, ignoring the quizzical looks from the trainers who whizzed past. He felt like putting on a smug grin – Lucas never gave anyone but himself a second thought. He probably couldn't even stop and think that maybe, just maybe, Taze was going through something. Something terrible--

--_No, we're fine. There's nothing wrong._

And words launched themselves out of Taze's mouth. "How can you say that? How can you get mad about this?! You don't even know what I'm going through!"

"Well TELL ME, THEN!" Lucas was screaming; he jumped off of his bike as well.

"I CAN'T. TELL. YOU." Taze's jaw was toughly set: he was clearly clenching his teeth.

"At least try. Jesus. Maybe we can sort it out! All you have to do is make a simple attempt. See, this is where all the problems start. You two never communicate; we don't understand each other so we just end up getting pissed at one another and we don't even know WHY!"

Dawn was actually growing frightened. Her fearful, icy eyes flashed over to Taze and in all her nervousness, in an attempt to lighten the mood, something inside of her made her say something incredibly stupid.

"What is it? Come on -- you can tell us, Taze. You're obviously anorexic or something."

In that instant, Taze's figure suddenly appeared ten times thinner: the way his wrist bones jutted out sharply, the way his pajamas hung from him, hiding some sort of body in there… somewhere. The way dark, grave bags draped below his eyes. It was as if death loomed over him.

He said nothing. His eyes closed and he drew in a painful breath.

Dawn began to fret inside. She'd hurt him. She needed to take it back – but how? She wanted to grab the words right back out of the air and tear them to shreds.

"Shit. I – I didn't mean to say that—" she stuttered nonsensically as she began to grasp the fact that the damage had been done.

There was nothing she could do to make things better.

He definitely hated her now.

Dawn brought a hand to her mouth as Taze's face transformed into something terrifying. He started toward her, lunging into a sprint so quickly no one knew how to react.

Lucas hesitated before he realized what was happening. He leapt in front of Taze, who barreled him right into the ground. Dawn shrunk back, feeling like a little girl about to be reprimanded by her father as he came at her.

She felt like he was going to kill her.

And something in his eyes told her that he wanted to.

They were… wrong. His eyes were wrong.

Taze had been set off. It would be impossible for him to calm down now. "I. Am. Not. Anorexic. I can't EAT because – I don't know – I'm sick in the head or something – all I ever do is throw it back up!" He was advancing – in a mere second he was a foot away from Dawn, and Lucas scrambled to his feet, throwing himself at Taze's ankles.

"DON'T—TOUCH—HER—" Lucas managed to choke out. In a fiery instant, he was thrown away from Taze, landing on his backside. His head whipped back, striking the concrete road. He let out an involuntary yelp and a shudder of breath as he blinked himself into orientation.

It happened so fast, Dawn didn't even see Taze do it – she assumed he had.

…He had to have done it, hadn't he? Lucas might as well have been a doll being flung across a bedroom by an angry toddler. Her eyes widened as her hand came up to her mouth subconsciously. Somehow she tore her eyes from Lucas and they met Taze's burning orangey ones.

"…what did you do?" Panic coated Dawn's voice. She was paralyzed, unable form any rational thoughts or even move. Before she had time to react, she felt Taze's icy hands wrap themselves over her wrists.

There was nothing left in her world but his empty eyes and the freezing rings numbing her skin. She could think of nothing but how _wrong_ something was about Taze. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong.

…he just wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore.

Taze did nothing but absorb the fear in Dawn's eyes. He took it all in, reveling at her plight.

--_It feels so good to do this, doesn't it? _

He blinked, and for a fraction of a second, Dawn thought she saw the real Taze flash through. Her eyebrows knit themselves together as she struggled against his iron grip. The world was spinning, spinning.

_--You want to make her suffer, don't you? You want to see her feel the pain you've been feeling, don't you?_

Taze screamed, dropping Dawn's wrists like they had caught fire, like his hands had been seared. **"NO!!!!!!!"**

The spinning came to a halt. The world seemed to snap back into reality. Blinking, Dawn shoved Taze away from her, clutching the green scarf around her neck.

"…You're so fucked up."

For the first time in a long time, Dawn felt like crying.

_How could he do this? He was going to attack me, I was going to die, he was angry, there's something not right, not right, it's not right, he's not right, nothing's right. What happened to us? WHATHAPPENEDTOUS?!?!_

How could anything have come to this? Her mind was spinning, and as if Lucas were the only thing that mattered in the world, she rushed to him as he stirred, and propped him up in her arms, taking a look at the backside of his head. She ran a finger over a shiny crimson spot.

Blood.

"It's okay…it's not that bad… shit -- shit, are you okay?"

Lucas nodded, groaning as he sat up on his hands. The fact that Dawn was holding him… holding him in her arms, seemed to pacify the pain on its own.

"I'm alright." He glared over at Taze, who was looking on at them from a distance. He appeared angry but devastated at the same time, but Lucas didn't care. He wouldn't give him any sympathy. Even if Taze _was_ going through…'something', he didn't care at this point.

He _couldn't _care now.

"Don't pay attention to him." Dawn grabbed Lucas's hand – his heart jumped – and helped him to his feet. "We'll just go on without him for now. Tell him we'll meet him in Oreburgh tonight. I…"

She trailed off. Looked at the ground. Her heart was throbbing with lamenting pain. "I don't want to look at him."

Lucas nodded sorely, propping up his bike once more. He swung a leg over the side of it and turned his head in Taze's direction. The boy was looking down at the ground, grasping a limp arm with his hand.

"We'll see you in Oreburgh tonight. By then, I expect things to be back to normal. Just… do us all a favor and chill out, okay, man?"

Taze nodded once, and turned around to get his bike. A cyclist came rushing by, nearly crashing into him.

"GET OUTTA THE ROAD!!! Idiotic kids…" the person screeched over their shoulder. Taze merely blinked, not lifting his gaze from the ground.

He felt dead. Completely dead, sapped of emotion or feeling.

When he finally looked back up, Dawn and Lucas were gone.

He was alone. For the first time in a month, he was truly alone.

He had his Pokemon, true… and he glanced down at his belt, thought about bringing Pokey or Narky or Eneru out, but decided against it.

And then he remembered the demon inside of him, and how in actuality… he was never, ever alone. Even if his pokemon were taken away, he'd always have the burden of darkness inside of him.

On autopilot.

He resumed his journey down the steel road, letting the wind and momentum guide him. In the sea of cyclists streaming past, it would be impossible to pick out Dawn or Lucas, even if he wanted to. He didn't. They were right, they needed time apart. That was all. Everything would be back to normal soon.

Wouldn't it?

--_Nothing can ever be the same._

Taze started pumping the pedals, gaining speed. He felt like he was flying. He was. He was going so fast; he couldn't even breathe through the squalls of wind rushing around him.

At the end of the road, he continued down Route 207, finding shade beneath a tree in a nook by the side of the road, close enough for him to not get lost or attacked by wild pokemon, but far enough away from the main road for him to not be seen.

And he tried to piece his broken self back together. Murmuring, "It's not fair" over and over and over again, until the words became jumbled and incoherent, messes of symbols and words that had lost their meaning in a sea of vapid emotion.

_It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair_

When dusk rolled in, it had started to pour.

He didn't move. Taze was still whispering, lips chapped and cracked and eyes sodden and tear-stained.

…

_It's not fair.

* * *

  
_

The interior of the museum was vast and open – from the main foyer, the second and third floor balconies were visible, a gargantuan antique chandelier suspended in the air from the ceiling, high above the heads of Lucas and Dawn.

The pair arrived just short of four o'clock, after receiving a message on their Pokedexes from Roark, telling them to check in at the Museum before they did anything else.

"You won't be needing to book a room in the Pokecenter tonight." A man's voice echoed through the giant hall, and from behind a display case of a historic dinosaur pokemon, Roark emerged.

"ROARKYYYYYYYYY!!!" Dawn raced toward him, launching herself off of the ground and throwing her arms around the Gym Leader's neck, nearly strangling him in the process.

"Gwahah-kahk—what in hell?!" He tore her hands from his throat and looked down at her through laughs. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise…"

As his sentence petered off and Dawn stepped back to Lucas's side, she felt her face burn. She'd been expecting Roark to make some sick joke or call her Babycakes. He seemed…calmer than usual.

"Glad you made it. Like I was saying, we've got spare rooms here in the museum, so you can stay here tonight if you like. Where's Kidane? I see you're…wearing his clothes." Roark's nodded at Dawn's attire. His glasses flashed in the light, akin to the glare of the display cases. The museum was like a big gallery of shininess.

"Oh, he… went to get some food. He was really hungry," Dawn blurted out before an awkward silence could take over. She and Lucas nodded convincingly.

Just then, Perry Young came bustling over to the three of them, carrying a pile of papers. "Jeez… these…weigh…a…TON." He threw them down in front of his feet and heaved a sigh before spotting Dawn. "Oh, Dawn! The love of my life! I never thought your presence would grace the floors I walk on ever again – let me kiss your hand, let me taste your skin--!"

"EW! SICK-O!" Dawn thwapped him repeatedly with her bag as he kneeled in front of her, grasping for her hand.

"BUT, AMORE! TRUE LOVE CANNOT BE DRIVEN AWAY! My heart beats ever so madly for you and you alone! The denial of feelings will only cause pain in the end!" Perry wailed. Roark hit him lightly on the head.

"What's with the weird eloquence?" Lucas asked, a little creeped out. Roark just sighed.

"He's trying to be poetic. He thinks it's romantic or something. ANYWAY, here's the dealio. The council is getting here at about six, so we have a couple hours to waste. I'd let you go out and screw around, but I kind of need help setting up the dining hall. We're hosting them for a dinner, see. And I want to make sure everything is perfect…"

"…in other words, he needs to impress his lover." Perry nodded matter-of-factly.

"OOH, who's your lover?" Dawn cooed. Roark, with a lover? This was GOLDEN! And it would explain his somewhat absent state of mind (and inner-pervert).

"It's Ga—" Perry started, but Roark shot him a death glare.

"Aw, just tell us!"

"GARDENIA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" Perry flapped his arms around as he started to sprint around a few exhibits.

Roark's face was red, his eyes blocked by silvery refractions of light in his glasses. "SHUDDUP! It's not funny…"

"OHOHOHO, Roark likes Gardenia? How cuuuuute." Dawn smiled devilishly, rubbing her hands together. "Do you sexually harass her on a regular basis, as well?"

"NO! Heavens, no. I only do that to teenage girls. Gardenia is, well, a… WOMAN! I've never really had relations with women before, so… well, things are a bit different." Roark nodded with seriousness.

"So…ignoring the fact that you BASICALLY just confessed to being a child predator, good for you!" A sweatdrop the size of a boulder appeared over Lucas's head.

"I AM NOT A PREDATOR!" Roark huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just a pervert." Perry grinned.

"That's right." The Gym Leader nodded, sniffing. "And I only do it in a joking manner. I mean…" he turned to Dawn. "You knew I was only joking, right? None of that 'Babycakes' business was serious. Right?"

"Err…right. Even though I AM really tempted to go report you. Just because it'd be frickin' hilarious. But I won't, because you're a Gym Leader and it would benefit me more to suck up to you instead."

* * *

By the time the dining hall had been set up and cleaned, it was a quarter to six. Taze still hadn't arrived. Lucas was pacing apprehensively in front of the fireplace, obsessively checking the phone on his Pokedex.

"Chill, he'll show up sooner or later," Dawn said, placing the last napkin on the table. Ashes, Prinplup, Staravia, Budew, Buwante and Specter were filling the goblets with water. "And anyway, aren't you still pissed at him?"

"Yeah, but... It's been two hours. He should have been back ages ago." He sighed. "Besides, it's pouring outside. And all he's got are his pajamas."

Dawn looked down at herself, despite the fact that she'd already changed out of Taze's outfit. She felt a tinge of guilt for having stolen his clothes…

"Whatever, he'll be fine. A little rain never hurt anyone."

The two of them grew quiet and looked up at the ceiling. Pellets of rain could be heard bouncing off of the roof. The warm aroma of food wafting in from the kitchen paired with the crackling of the fire made for a nice atmosphere.

Lucas clutched his PokeDex, punching in Taze's number once more. "He won't pick up his phone."

"Who the hell cares? He can die out there for all I care. He barely acts like a human being anymore, anyway." Pompously, Dawn threw her dark tresses over her shoulder. Her face was dark. Dangerous. "We'd be better off without him."

Lucas shivered, unnerved. He couldn't believe her. Yeah, he'd been mad too, but earlier he'd been caught up in the moment. "How can you _say_ that?"

"What do you mean? Why do you care, anyway?"

"He's a PERSON, Dawn. You aren't acting like a human being right now, either. He's your BEST FRIEND."

"…he _was._ Not anymore."

"…."

"…you have to apologize to him, Dawn. I know he's being weird and all, but you aren't helping matters, either. I thought you two had settled your differences."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry that--"

"…that what?"

The Pokemon stopped their work and stared at Dawn.

"…Nevermind. What are you _staring_ at?!"

:Eep! Sorry…:

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. When he gets here, go up to him and give him a HUUUUGE-ass hug. Or something. I just really want us all to be on good terms again."

"Haha. Peacemaker Lucas, always looking out for everyone."

"I'm serious! Just do it, Dawn. For me. For ALL of us."

"…merf. Fine, your majesty. You want a huge-ass hug, too?"

"Wha--? Me? N-no, I never said that… well, you could if you really wanted to, but….."

"Heh. Okay, suit yourself. I'll apologize to Kidane, fine. …I doubt this will change anything, though."

"I bet it will. Just have a little faith, hunh?"

"…yeah, yeah. A little faith."

* * *

**_Continued..._**

_

* * *

Thank you SO much for being patient. Please review! And here is a preview for the next part..._

_PREVIEW - CHAPTER 31  
_

_"There are a couple reasons we're gathered here tonight." Cynthia paused, taking a sip from her glass. She cleared her throat and continued, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, so let's get the nasty stuff out of the way first. The boy – Kidane – has been possessed by Darkrai."_

_All heads swerved to look at Taze. Maylene even let out a little gasp. Dawn cocked an eyebrow, exchanging a worried look with Lucas._

_"Which means…?" Lucas looked pointedly at Cynthia. "…Darkrai?"_

_Taze kept his eyes on his plate, absently pushing his food around. Apparently it was a big deal. He needed help. Help from __elite trainers. He hated the fact that eight pairs of eyes were glued on him. He did nothing to deserve this._

_"Darkrai, the dark phantom Pokemon. It was banished from Sinnoh two thousand years ago, after the Everlasting War, to New Moon Island. It was sapped of its power by Arceus, the god of Pokemon. However, there is one night a month where its power is restored: the night of the New Moon. Anyway, my guess is that it's using Taze as a vessel allowing it into the real world – a conduit it can use at all times." She paused again, pursing her lips. The room was deadly silent. _

_"In essence, the demon is living inside of him."_


	31. Nothing is Forever

Quick update GET!

**Saber-chan: **Squee, thank you very much! I missed you too! :D  
**Honoka-Kanon: **Thanks! Hah, yeah, I guess it's good that I still am updating!  
**Gigas13:** Gigas! You're still here YAY. Thank you!  
**Kidd Dragon**: Yeah, don't jinx me again..XD Thanks!  
**Hanon Diethel:** Aw, thank you so much!  
**Kefka**: XD Your comments always make me giggle.  
**Fireblast123:** Woot, thank you! I'm so glad I can pull that off, 'cause there's a lot of it in this story. Heh.  
**BlackShadowKnight:** Haha, I know! Lucas's head is accident prone. XD Thank you!  
**Kairiku Aura:** Thank you so much! Your reviews make me so happy. xD By the way I sent you a PM reply to your last review a while ago; did you get it?  
**Jarkes**: Heh, you bring up a good point. I personally don't believe in pokemon being evil, and the truth about that will eventually be revealed...-mysterious music-  
**many form man:** WOOT! Thanks, bobobo. Yes, I'm still calling you that. I like being all sentimental and crap. :D

Again, thank you all so much for the support. I appreciate it so, so much! Now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Nothing is Forever  
**

* * *

The heavy noise of the front doors swinging open sounded through the Museum.

Roark burst out of the kitchen, dancing through the dining hall into the foyer. "Oho! It appears our first guests have arrived! Perry, light the candles! Dim the lights!"

Lucas and Dawn nodded; they and their Pokemon followed Roark out into the foyer, eager to meet some of the best trainers in Sinnoh.

There were three trainers standing at the entrance of the Coal Museum, wiping their feet on the giant red rug. A massive Rapidash stood by one of them – the man stuck out like a sore thumb: he was tall and skinny, very much resembling a clown with his huge red fuzz ball of an afro.

One of the others was a younger boy, only looking a year or two older than Dawn and Lucas. He had a head of green hair and a large bug-like pokemon hovering beside him. It was feminine, resembling a human-bumblebee hybrid of some sort. Large pinchers jutted out from her mouth, and a burnished ruby was adorned in the center of her forehead.

The last guest was a taller man with spiky blond hair, dark eyes, and a sharp but handsome face. A strapping Raichu was at his side.

"Vespi! Quen!" The bee Pokemon twirled around, and Rapidash whinnied, his fiery mane dancing, alive.

Roark grinned madly as he approached the three trainers. "Volkner, good to see you! Flint, you deluded fool! And Aaron! Great, glad you made it!" The leader turned to Dawn and Lucas. "These two are a couple of the trainers you'll be meeting tonight. Dawn Akine and Lucas .. uh…"

"Ekeio," he said firmly, shaking hands with Aaron, Volkner and Flint. He was tempted to ask for autographs – two Elite Four members and a Gym Leader?! -- but decided to save that for later.

"It's a pleasure. Aaron Ozaki," the green-headed one said. He had a section of hair jutting out from the top of his head, somewhat resembling a grass blade.

"He's the youngest Elite Four member in two decades!" Flint burst out as he energetically shook Dawn and Lucas's hands. "That's Volkner—" he pointed to the blond man "—leader of Sunyshore Gym. And I'm Flint, the guy who doesn't really do anything except be SEXAY." He struck a pose, sticking his butt out and arching his back, running a hand through his puffy hair.

"You are _so_ not sexy." Aaron rolled his olive eyes at Flint, shaking his head.

"Oh yes he _is_…" Volkner snickered, and began to poke Flint in the stomach repeatedly.

"Aww, thanks, best friend." Flint gave Volkner a hug that both Lucas and Dawn thought was… much too comfortable.

Aaron turned to Dawn and Lucas, smirking. "They claim to be "just" best friends, but in actuality, the two are lovers."

"IT'S A LIE! A HIDEOUS LIE! I LOVE WOMEN!" Flint shouted, dramatically falling backwards into Volkner's arms. "Ima faintin'! Ima faintin'! HELP MEEE."

"Flint is also mentally unstable, as you can see." Aaron's eyes flashed over at Dawn for a split second, and she couldn't help but smile brightly at him. "…Anyway, which one of you is the Seeker?"

Dawn raised her hand with a haughty air about her. "That would be me."

"Yes, Dawn is the Seeker. Or so Gardenia says. But we all trust her, don't we?" Roark nodded, grinning.

"You trust her ESPECIALLY." Flint's eyebrows went up and down. Roark growled as he silenced him with an icy glare.

Aaron looked pleased. "Very good. Dawn, was it? We'll pretty much be best friends from now on, then."

"And you know what 'best friends' means…" Flint cackled childishly, locking his arms around Volkner's neck as the blond man teetered around, out of balance.

"Ehhhhh?!" Dawn looked terrified, and Lucas grimaced, looking between Dawn and Aaron – who was grinning coolly at her. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, even if Flint _was_ only joking.

Aaron just shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Heh. You'll learn to ignore them. Roark, Volkner and Flint make up what I call the Trio of Idiots. ToI for short."

"ToI, like Toy! BOYTOYS!" Flint shouted from behind them. "Volkner is mah boytoyyyy!"

"You dipshits! Not in front of the kids," whispered Roark fiercely. From the corner of her eye, Dawn saw him trying to pry Flint off of Volkner. She didn't really want to turn her head to see the full picture.

"Ah… interesting." Lucas sweatdropped.

"So you are a Seeker as well?" Dawn asked Aaron, scooting closer to him and away from the chaos that was ToI.

"Indeed. Oh – more guests, have we?" Aaron stepped out of the doorway. Gardenia made her way in, followed by Maylene and… Taze.

"Taze!" Lucas felt relieved as he stepped inside. The boy was absolutely soaked with rain from head to toe, but was managing a smile. Dawn hesitated at first, but made her way over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"…Taze… I'm… I'm sorry. For everything. Really."

Taze, a bit taken aback, froze at first but then patted her on the back. Dawn, apologizing? This was a rare sight. He smirked, fully knowing how hard it was for her to actually be nice, then wondered what kind of ransom Lucas was paying her.

But then again, her voice was so…soft, so sincere. Was she just playing? Or was she really being truthful?

He shrugged. It didn't matter, did it? At least she WAS apologizing…

"…thanks."

She broke the embrace and stepped back, smiling at him. She was torn in two. She hated him, but at the same time, she didn't.

She couldn't.

"Hello, everyone. We ran into Taze on the way…" Maylene smiled timidly, finding a place to stand that was a good two feet away from everyone else.

"Oooooh, this is the Kidane kid?" Flint thumped him hard on the back; Taze began to cough. "Nice to meet you. I'm Flint, but I'm sure you already knew that. I'm famous after all—"

"Stop being an idiot and step away from the children," Roark said, pulling him away by the ear.

"A-HEM?!? How dare you! I'm the one who should be saying that to YOU! Perverrrrrt!"

Roark's face was dark. He shot a quick glance over at Gardenia. "Shuddup, you idiot, or I'll—"

"CYNTHIAAAAA!!! She's here!" Flint suddenly squealed, sounding much like an excited Spoink as he jumped into the air. Everyone's heads jerked toward the door: a tall silhouette hovered behind the glass. The door opened, and a majestically striking woman stepped inside. Her presence seemed to catch everyone's breath. She was dressed in all black, giving off a sharp appearance despite her soft, pale face. Her eyes were dark and covered partially by a tuft of golden hair – her locks were long and silky, reaching nearly to her knees.

"Hello, everybody. Am I the last to arrive? Well, let's get this show on the road. I'm afraid I don't have time to monkey around." She looked at Flint and Volkner as she said this – the two of them shrunk back a little, stripped of their dignity -- and strode past the group toward the dining hall.

* * *

Once the dinner plates had been filled and a toast had been made, the meeting was underway. Dawn, Taze and Lucas all sat together at the end of the table, opposite Cynthia, who was at the head. They were still quite unsure what this was about. All except Taze, that is. He just knew his father had contacted the Champion about the nightmares. About Darkrai.

"There are a couple reasons we're gathered here tonight." Cynthia paused, taking a sip from her glass. She cleared her throat and continued, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, so let's get the nasty stuff out of the way first. The boy – Kidane – has been possessed by Darkrai."

All heads swerved to look at Taze. Maylene even let out a little gasp. Dawn cocked an eyebrow, exchanging a worried look with Lucas.

"Which means…?" Lucas looked pointedly at Cynthia. "…Darkrai?"

Taze kept his eyes on his plate, absently pushing his food around. Apparently it was a big deal. He needed help. Help from _elite_ trainers. He hated the fact that eight pairs of eyes were glued on him. He did nothing to deserve this.

"Darkrai, the dark phantom Pokemon. It was banished from Sinnoh two thousand years ago, after the Everlasting War, to New Moon Island. It was sapped of its power by Arceus, the god of Pokemon. However, there is one night a month where its power is restored: the night of the New Moon. Anyway, my guess is that it's using Taze as a vessel allowing it into the real world – a conduit it can use at all times." She paused again, pursing her lips. The room was deadly silent. "In essence, the demon is living inside of him."

The table exploded. Food was immediately forgotten.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucas inquired.

"What does this mean?"

"But why is it using him?"

"Is he in any danger?"

"I'm fine!"

"What are Darkrai's intentions?"

"I suspect it's something to do with the plates—"

"Silence!" Cynthia's voice boomed over the cacophony; it died down instantly. "We have a solution. There have been cases of this in the past. In fact…the most notable one was Cyrus Jedren."

"The leader of Galactic?" Gardenia's eyes narrowed into slits. Roark, seated next to her, looked around worriedly.

Cynthia nodded. "This was about a decade ago, mind you. Anywho, as I said, we do have a solution. The nightmares can by driven away with a Lunar Wing – a feather plucked from the legendary pokemon Cresselia. And luckily…" Cynthia reached into her pocket, producing a palm-sized green and yellow feather. It was fashioned into a keychain. She dangled it from her finger, smiling. "A Lunar Wing. You can use this to keep the nightmares at bay. Unfortunately…"

There was a silence. Taze looked up.

"…it won't drive him away completely," he finished forlornly.

The room was overflowing with grim stillness. Cynthia nodded. "Regrettably, there is no way to know when he will leave you at peace. My guess is, whenever he's accomplished whatever he's out to do."

"Which is _when_?" Maylene questioned softly. Her face was imprinted with genuine worry. "How long can he keep going like this?"

"Seriously, dude." Flint waved a hand at Taze. "He looks like he's been run over. No offense or anything, man…"

"Hopefully with the aid of the Lunar Wing, his appetite will be restored and he will be able to sleep soundly once again. I can't exactly speak about mood swings or visions or even temporary complete possession itself—"

"Complete possession? Has that happened before?" asked Aaron, who had been quiet up until then.

Everyone turned to Taze once again. He swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well… I can't say for sure…"

Thoughts of earlier that afternoon on Cycling Road clouded Dawn's mind. When Taze had grabbed her wrists…thrown Lucas backward almost inhumanly… could that have been Darkrai? Could he have been…possessed? She shivered, thinking of Lucas's bleeding head, but held her tongue.

"I don't think so," Lucas piped up. "I'm sure if he had, we'd know…right?"

Dawn peered at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Was he lying or actually blind to what Taze had turned into earlier?

Maybe Dawn was the only one who knew. After all, she was the one who had looked into his dead, dead eyes.

_--(the eyes are the key to the soul)--_

"Mm." Cynthia nodded. "To my understanding, under possession, the victim is robbed of any normal thoughts or personality. Taze would be completely transformed, completely unlike his regular self. Anyway, Taze, take the Lunar Wing and keep it with you at all times. If there are any problems at all, I urge you to contact a member of the council. There are certain worries, after all…"

"Which brings us to our next point," said Gardenia, putting down her fork. "We suspect Darkrai may be in some sort of… affiliation with Team Galactic, due to Cyrus being the subject of Darkrai's tormenting all those years ago. However, it's rather unlikely. But what we are quite sure about is that the Galactics _are_ after the Arceus plates. According to Dawn, a Seeker was out roaming in Eterna about the same time I was searching for the Forest Plate."

"Huddahudda wait a second," said Dawn. "I'm confused. What exactly are the plates, again?"

"Oi…" Gardenia sighed. "I'm getting to that. The plates are said to summon Arceus, if all are assembled on the top of Mount Coronet. The thing is, we haven't got a clue why Team Galactic would want to do so."

"But...what would happen if they did summon Arceus?" Lucas asked.

"There are a number of possibilities, but there's no way we can know for sure. All we have to refer to are old texts found in the Canalave library…which may not even be semi-reliable. One of the most accepted theories however, is that Arceus would restore balance in the world after a long period of strife or war."

"Obviously," Cynthia continued, "there is no current strife in the world. We are, for the most part, at complete peace. Unless Team Galactic decided to stir up some trouble, I don't see our earth being in danger any time soon. And that's where things don't add up. Why would the Galactics want to, in essence, 'save' us? We've seen nothing but mischief from them."

"Hmm…" Dawn chewed on her lip in thought. "Maybe there's more to it."

The Champion nodded, tilting her head toward the dimly lit ceiling. "My thoughts exactly."

"So," Gardenia put in, "since it's impossible to know the Galactics' true intentions, for safety reasons we've set up a team of Seekers to counter their search for the Arceus Plates…" She trailed off, looking over at Aaron.

He was smiling proudly. "…And Dawn, we think you'd be a good asset to the team. According to Gardenia, you have a fair amount of untapped power, and we think you could easily be trained for fieldwork. Plus, you're a trainer: you'll be exploring the land anyway, and if you exercise your abilities well enough, you will eventually be able to gauge the location of a plate from miles away."

Dawn beamed. They wanted _her_? She sat up straight, teeming with a sense of importance. She was going to do something important, something that could make a difference in the world.

"Ah—okay!" She nodded, at an apparent loss of words. "How do I train myself?"

Aaron grinned. "We'll get to that later. I'm going to be your personal trainer, in fact. And as soon as everyone's finished eating, I'll run over the basics with you."

Dawn smirked. "Awesome. Oh, and, uh… thanks."

Lucas glared from Dawn to Aaron. 'Personal trainer'? He didn't like the sound of that.

The main points of conversation seemed to have come to a close at that point, so the meal continued with Volkner and Flint making perverted jokes, Roark attempting to flirt with Gardenia, Aaron and Dawn making small-talk, Taze and Maylene catching up since last time they saw each other at the TV Station, and Lucas debating whether he was going to ask everyone for their autographs.

The plates were cleared, jokes exchanged, hugs given, and people started to filter out into the foyer. Cynthia stayed behind with Taze, saying she needed to speak with him, and Dawn and Aaron went off together.

That left Lucas to stand around uncomfortably with Gardenia, Maylene, and the ToI unit.

He sighed as Flint jumped on Volkner's back, begging him to give him a piggyback ride.

He felt…strangely out of place. He was so… useless. Where was his part in all this? Dawn had her Seeker thing, and Taze was busy being possessed and going insane.

And well, he… he was just Lucas.

He'd have to have a talk with Dawn and Taze later tonight. They needed a serious team discussion. Of course, he was mostly going to question Taze about why he hadn't told them what was going on.

Seriously, was Taze an idiot? He'd made Lucas and Dawn so worried. Couldn't he understand that they just wanted to help him?

After all, they were a team.

United…as one.

* * *

Taze clenched and unclenched the feathered key chain in his hand over and over. His grimy nails dug into his ghostly white skin. Cynthia looked down at him sadly.

"Holding up, there?" she asked lightly, and Taze shrugged.

"So this thing…" he looked down at the Lunar Wing. "It'll really help?"

"It'll really help." She nodded, smiling. "If the nightmares aren't rid of completely, they will at least be far less severe."

"And… what about other things? Like… p-possession…?" Taze's voice got softer. He was shaking delicately. "I… I think it may have happened already. Today, in fact. I… I hurt Lucas. He's okay, but…I…"

The Champion lowered her gaze to the ground, letting out a little sigh. Her long, sunflower hair swung a bit as she sat down in a chair. She slowly reached out a slender hand, placing it on Taze's arm.

She held back the urge to withdraw comforting touch the second she felt his bone cold skin.

"I don't know what you're going through. But we'll make sure that nothing gets too out of hand. Your father, he was the one who told me about…your situation. He was very worried, Taze. We all are. But just remember, you are strong. And whatever the Devil wants, well, as soon as he gets it, he'll leave you alone."

Taze didn't know what to say. What to think about all of this. So, he did the only thing he could do at that moment.

He exploded.

"The DEVIL? How can you call it that? If that's just some analogy, it's a SICK ONE. Wouldn't that make ME the devil, too? Am I turning into him? But… what does he want? Why does he want it from me?!"

--_No, child. What do WE want?_

"I don't want any part in this. I… I don't want this to be happening to me. You don't know what I've seen."

"Taze…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND SEE YOUR FRIENDS COVERED IN BLOOD, THEIR BODIES HACKED INTO A MILLION PIECES AND FLIES BUZZING ALL AROUND THEM LIKE THEY'VE BEEN DEAD FOR **HOURS **AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT! You don't know what it's like to have dreams where the people you love are all lined up down a row of trees, dangling from nooses and looking at you with their dead eyes like everything's okay but in actuality, NOTHING IS! You don't know what it's like to have dreams where you were the one who actually did it. I'm… I'M THE PERPETRATOR! I… I have blood on my hands, all the time. Dirty, dirty crimson liquid… the metal smell, all over. It's so real. It's so real." He looked up at her, eyes wide. "Am I a killer, Cynthia? AM I A KILLER? And if not, AM I GOING TO BECOME ONE?!"

He was panting now, having spoken a mile a minute. His orange eyes were imbued with fear. The bags settled under them seemed darker than ever before. Taze grabbed at his hair, held his head in his hands as he trembled uncontrollably.

Cynthia sat in silent shock.

There were some things in this world that were better off left unknown.

Things like children getting beat by their parents, or pokemon getting tortured.

Things that make you shiver at night when you're all alone, in the seemingly safe nest of your bed.

This was one of those things.

This… this wasn't right.

* * *

Dawn and Aaron found a spare room near the back of the museum. It was equally handsome and elegant as the rest of the building, with a large fireplace and stone pillars adorned with swirling designs. It looked like the worker's break room: counters stood on the sides of the walls, and couches were huddled around the fireplace, in front of a television set.

"Okay, so." Aaron brought out a small leather-bound notebook as he and Dawn sat on the plush couch. "The most basic thing you should know, I suppose, is that the source we draw our power from is something called an Arcane Mantra."

"Mantra…" Dawn repeated, nodding. "Right. Got it."

Aaron stuck out his hand, pointing to the back of his palm. "The Mantra plants itself on the back of your hand, but it's only visible when powers are being used, or ready to be used. You need to have a plate or be near a plate for the Mantra to activate."

"But… what are the powers for? I mean… why do we have them?"

Aaron smiled, leaning back.

"There's a legend about it. After the Everlasting War two thousand years ago, a virus created by Arceus, as you know, wiped out the entire population of the world. Only two people remained, much like how the world began with Adam and Eve. Their names were Anai and Shirin.

The virus was stored away in this alternate dimension to our world, something called the Reverse World, and Arceus sealed himself in the Hall of Origin, waiting to be reawakened. Arceus created the seventeen plates – one representing each pokemon type – and scattered them around Sinnoh. It's said that when all are assembled, Arceus will awaken and if the world is at peace, he will destroy the virus once and for all.

If not… he'll reactivate it and there will be a Second Fallout. Of course, it's all a legend. Who knows what's true and what's not.

Everyone has an inner Arcane Mantra; all human beings were created with some sort of energy source inside of them. But many people never have theirs triggered. Some are activated by different things. Psychics get their power from their Mantra, for example. But not all people react to the power of the Plates. That's what specifically makes us Seekers. In our case, we _do_ react to the Plates. Why? Because… they were meant to be found and assembled. Arceus gave us the Seeking power so we might react to them, find them and gather them. He _wants_ us to find them. We're supposed to. Just like the lion's supposed to kill the lamb.

…Arceus is meant to be awoken."

Aaron paused, folding his arms across his chest. "And… I guess that time is nearing."

After a few moments of silence, Dawn nodded a bit hesitantly. It was so much to take in. "Okay, I think I get it. But… how do I train myself?"

"That's where I come in." Aaron flicked a strand of his green hair out of his face, smiling coolly. "I've created some documents in this here notebook for you to refer to. All of my experiences of being a Seeker and tapping into the energy source are in here. There'll be tips, pointers and whatnot. But of course, in order to get a start in training, you need a plate. Which is why I'm giving you this."

The teen reached inside of his backpack, pulling out a sturdy and worn Plate the deep color of cobalt.

"It's called the Splash Plate: one of four plates the Council is currently in possession of. Your energy is blue, which means you hold elements of the Water-type. With the Splash plate, it'll make things much easier for you starting out, since it's the plate representing the Water-type." He handed it to her.

The girl nodded, holding it to her chest. "I won't lose it."

"You sure as hell better not." Aaron's eyes narrowed momentarily, but then his face softened and he laughed. "You'll be okay. Don't lose this notebook, either. There's some pretty important stuff in here. You'll eventually meet up with the other members of the Seeking team. There are about twenty of them, currently either in training or already out doing work. And I'm your Captain."

Dawn nodded, carefully placing both the plate and the notebook in her yellow bag. She ran a hand through her blue-ish black hair, wishing it wasn't so unruly.

Suddenly, the back of her hand began to glow blue. A surprised breath escaped her throat as she stuck it out between she and Aaron, looking at it. Streaks of blue resembling some sort of ancient hieroglyph appeared etched into her skin. The perfectly sketched symbol was round, and in the center, formed a shape resembling an eye.

"Your Mantra." Aaron held out his hand as well, and his light green Mantra lit up.

"They're… beautiful…" Dawn breathed, running a finger over hers.

Aaron looked up at her. His olive eyes bored deeply into her sapphire ones. And then he said something crazy.

"So are you."

She blinked as her mind fled her body. She held the vague awareness that her heart had surely stopped beating.

Did he really just say she was… beautiful?

Why did he say that? Why did he have to… lie? Her face was burning; her heart was hammering. He was staring right into her eyes. His were warm…just like the fire that crackled beside them--

"Um…thank you," she managed to choke out. She needed to get away. He needed to stop looking into her eyes.

_I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL. DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, YOU BASTARD. YOUR WORDS DON'T MEAN ANYTHING, DO THEY? _

Aaron leaned back, his Mantra disappearing. He scratched his head, blushing a little. "Ah… it is weird for me to have said that? Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Dawn lowered her lashes. She fingered the folds of her pink skirt and picked at her hangnails, tearing the delicate skin off like it was paint that had attached itself to her fingers. Little slivers of blood began to surface.

Her heart started to calm down. Something inside of her told her that maybe it wasn't a trick; maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe…maybe he had a skewed opinion of what true beauty was, or something. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Heh… not that weird..." She laughed.

Aaron smiled crookedly, relaxing a bit.

"…maybe just a little cheesy."

* * *

The party had begun to wind down. Everyone had migrated back into the main foyer, letting their pokemon out to play with each other. Ashes, Prinplup and Cynthia's Garchomp – a large dark blue dragon-type with scythed arms and a mouth full of deadly sharp teeth -- argued over who was better; Pokey, Specter, Narky and a helplessly confused Buwante played tag with Volkner's Raichu and Gardenia's Turtwig; and Staravia, Budew and Eneru sat around with Roark's Geodude and Maylene's Lucario, watching them all and laughing whenever Pokey fell on his face or Ashes did something stupid like rub his chest suggestively or brag about his 'ripped bod', and then Prinplup would slap him in the face out of disgust.

Roark suddenly announced that a few days ago he'd had a pokemon fossil restored there at the museum, and he wanted someone to have it. There was one condition, though: they had to battle.

Lucas and Dawn took up the challenge. She used Buwante the Psyduck, and he used Budew.

It was a close battle, but Dawn let Lucas win – or so she liked to think… she wouldn't admit to actually a losing a battle to Lulu. And, it was his birthday tomorrow, after all. She thought she'd be nice to him, since he seemed to really want the prize pokemon.

After the battle, Roark presented Lucas a pokeball containing the prehistoric pokemon.

"Ooh, what is it, what is it?!" Flint asked eagerly, poking his head over the crowd circled around Lucas. The boy enlarged the Pokeball, and in a flash of white light, a small, four-legged creature akin to a dinosaur emerged. Its body was mustard yellow, and a solid gray oval plate covered its face, serving as a shield.

"SHIEEEEL! SHIELDON-DON-DON-DON!" the pokemon growled, violently pawing at Lucas's pant leg. Everyone laughed a bit skeptically. Flint and Volkner looked over at Roark.

"Wait. That Shieldon… is that the one that wants to kill everything?" Volkner asked the other Gym Leader, narrowing his eyes.

Roark shrugged discreetly, his eyes shifting back and forth. "Kill everything? Nahhh…he's just a little confused, is all. A little kick in the rump from some training will do him some good and straighten out his mind."

"Didn't you say he was trying to kill your lamp?"

"Yeah. And he did. That damn thing cost me a hundred dollars to replace. Pretty sure the little guy got electrocuted. He ate the glass shards, too. Dunno how the bastard's even alive."

Volkner shook his head, "Tsk. Poor Lucas. You, Roark, are a sadistic little man."

"Hey, what was I supposed to do with the thing? Bury him alive?"

"…Well, at least he'd be back where he came from."

"…True. Meh, they'll find a way to cope. They already have several other clinically insane pokemon. What harm can one more do?"

* * *

While everyone was saying their last goodbyes and watching the pokemon introduce themselves to their new teammate who promptly tried to attack them all, Maylene grabbed Taze by the collar and drug him into a side room.

"I want to talk to you," she said softly, tucking a section of bubblegum pink hair behind her ear.

Taze was blushing. "S-sorry you have to see me like… this." He looked down at himself. "I mean, I'm in my pajamas."

The Gym Leader giggled. "It's okay… it doesn't matter. How – how are you? You don't know how worried I am… about you." She looked at the ground, seemingly timid as well.

Taze shrugged, inclining his head toward the ceiling. "I dunno. Sometimes I feel just fine. Like I'm on top of the world, you know? Like… like I'm the happiest I've ever been. And then it just takes the tiniest thing to set me off, and I'm in the worst mood ever. It's like I'm bipolar or something. But I'm not. It's just…"

Maylene nodded with understanding. He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"And the dreams are the worst. The nightmares, I mean. I can't even… think about them without feeling like crying or something. I just so… weak." His voice grew weaker and weaker, until it was just fragile breath.

He was tearing up. No -- he couldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of this girl, this girl who made his heart smile when he barely even knew her.

She shook her head. "Taze. You're not weak. When I first met you, at the TV Station… I saw someone loving, someone who really cared about their friends and pokemon. Someone who was happy about life. Thankful for the little things. Someone who was strong."

Taze looked away. He felt nowhere near strong. How could he be strong when he was like this? He wasn't even attempting to fight Darkrai back. It was impossible…

"And you still _are_ strong. I think you always will be," the girl finished.

Silence fell upon them. Maylene scooted a little closer to the boy, and she squeezed his icy hand in her own, enveloping it with loving warmth. She looked up at him, smiling. He took in her cherry eyes, and for a second, he thought she was going to kiss him.

"Oh! S-sorry…I didn't mean to linger." Maylene let go of his hand and stepped back, flushing deeply.

"No! Don't be sorry." Taze smiled awkwardly, and the two walked back out to the foyer, each with an affectionate buzz in their hearts.

As the Council began to leave and Roark, Taze, Lucas and Dawn saw them out, Ashes decided to hurl a glob of mud in Dawn's face. The girl, outraged, tackled him to the ground and a mud fight ensued. Aaron and Maylene joined in, as did Taze and Lucas. Sticky brown goo was smashed in hair and faces, and clothes were caked in layers of the stuff. The rain pounded harder and harder as they played and laughed until their sides hurt.

The rest of the Council looked on at them, smiling blissfully.

"It's nice to see them this way," Gardenia said, turning to Roark. "Playing, I mean. They're just kids, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah… and soon they'll feel too grown up for their own good. It's a shame what they're going through. They just wanted to have a normal journey."

Gardenia laughed. "What IS a normal journey, anyway? In this world… it's so hard to define. There are so many mysteries…so many things to discover."

"You're right. Maybe… maybe it isn't so bad, after all. They're growing. Learning. And they're becoming stronger. They're strong as it is. They all… have such big hearts."

"Yeah. They're good kids."

"Mm-hmm. And one day, they'll grow up and be even better adults."

_  
__And they stood and watched the children and pokemon playing and laughing, their troubles momentarily forgotten in a sea of harmony._

_And everything felt right. _

_And everything was right._

_And they knew that this is what they were supposed to feel, in that moment…that tiny fraction of an endless, constantly changing universe._

___And they smiled sadly, because they knew..._  


_That nothing lasts forever._

_  
_**FIN**

* * *

Thank you and goodnight! :D

_Preview for the next arc: Our heroes arrive in Hearthome, but not after a frightening encounter with a villaionous character in Mt. Coronet. When Dawn meets her mom in Hearthome, she is forced to participate in a Contest! Also, Taze, Lucas and Dawn make a pact.  
_


	32. Remedy of a Dream

**xOxAzureFlameGodxOx:** AH, really? You're AWESOME. xD Thank you. I hope to do my best with this story.  
**Starlight Amethyst:** Woo, another new reader! Thank you! Dawn won't meet her father for a long while, I'm afraid. But DO expect many more appearances from Aaron..;)  
**Miriam:** Awe, thanks! You read it all in 5 hours? I commend you. XD  
**BlackShadowKnight:** Heheh, so many things to ponder, no? The drama, the drama!  
**Kidd Dragon:** Thank you! :D  
**Seagull**: HAHA, alright! I'm counting on you to whip me if I abandon this again. ;.; And yeah, you seriously did help a lot! Thanks so much.  
**Honoka-Kanon:** Whee, thanks! I'm glad I got some chuckles outta you. I'm glad you like it, enjoy this chap!  
**Jarkes:** Indeed. So will the next...few, actually. o.o  
**KingstonXx:** AHH thanks so much!! Woo, another closet reader is revealed!  
**BlakeWilson:** Hey, nice to see you again. Thanks so much!  
**Saber-chan**: Heeh. -gives luff cupcakes-  
**Bobobo:** Eee, thanks! I'm so glad I nailed the humor. And yeah..I'm pretty sure there are many others who think the same about Volkner..HAHA.  
**just-a-web-artist:** Hey, that's totally all right! And are you kidding me?! That would be AWESOME...I'd love it if you did that. O.O  
**Kefka**: OMG I love Ender's Game. XD Kay, done spazzing..  
**Lyrical Musicbox: **Thank you for the comments! Ah, I missed it too ):

Thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy chapter thirty-two! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, to those who celebrate it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Remedy of a Dream**

* * *

The morning of Lucas's birthday was spent with Roark and Perry in the museum. The two had kindly purchased a giant ice cream cake for Lucas, along with two-dozen assorted doughnuts, after hearing the news about the birthday boy from Dawn. Just as the sun began to rise and stream in through the window of his bedroom, Lucas was woken up by a loud chorus of voices booming over his bedside.

Roark and Perry promptly gave him fourteen spankings while Dawn and Taze laughed light-heartedly and gave him their presents. Or…present, rather, since Taze hadn't been aware of the special date until that morning. So Dawn let him jointly give the present she'd bought to Lucas.

It was a small, neatly wrapped box with a large red bow on the top. Lucas was shocked they were actually aware of his birthday, as he hadn't told anyone.

And then he opened the present.

The miniature, perfectly-sculpted Piplup sat on a piano bench, gleefully testing out the keys on the sleek black grand piano in front of it. It was the exact same sculpture Lucas had been looking at through the gift shop window that morning before they challenged Eterna Gym.

He thanked both of them profusely. Stars popped in his heart, sending warm shivers of cheer through his veins. It was already looking to be an excellent birthday.

Roark and Perry force-fed him the ice cream cake AFTER he had already eaten four chocolate doughnuts, saying, "CAKE IN THE MORNIN', CAKE IN THE NOON. CAKE IN THE EVENIN', IS ALL THAT'S GOOD FOR YOU."

The trio left shortly after breakfast, parting ways with Roark and Perry at the crossroads of Oreburgh and Route 207. Hugs were exchanged, and threats were made to Perry by Dawn.

But in the end, all that existed was the contentedness of three teenagers resuming their journey.

Autumn was in full swing. The first chilly hints of winter wind could be felt nipping at their skin. The leaves on the trees had ripened into fiery colors and were being torn from their homes with sharp gusts. The days were starting to get chillier; the nights were growing longer.

:Mmm… BLOOD! Must… destroy… EVERYTHING! MWAHAHA!:

Shieldon scampered down the dirt road in front of Dawn, Taze and Lucas, pouncing on bugs and trying to consume large sharp rocks.

Lucas sweatdropped, looking down at his new pokemon as the dinosaur ravenously tore up a patch of grass on the side of the road.

:You dim-witted peon!: Narky shook his head, his whiskers twitching with annoyance. :'MWAHAHA' is a thing for the _true_ overlords, like Lord Narky. Someone as puny as you might want to start out with… oh, I don't know, something like, 'Mwehehe.':

Ashes nodded sagely. :Caps lock is for the big boys ONLY. This includes me. And definitely NOT weasel-face here. Who do you think you are, anyway, telling little Shiel here what to do? Stop being a troll and let the man make decisions for himself.:

The Buizel flared up in Ashes's face, puffing his chest out. :Ex-CUUUSE me? Did you just call Lord Narky…Weasel-face?! You shall address your highness PROPERLY!:

:Sorry, would you prefer Mister Whiskers instead?: the Monferno smirked, sticking his tongue out and pulling down the skin under one of his eyes.

:KILL! BLOOD!: Shieldon bounded after Narky and Ashes, who had begun to chase each other further down the Route in tumultuous rage.

"Oh god. Please, Lucas, put that thing back in its ball." Dawn covered her eyes. Why did all of their pokemon have to be imbeciles?

"Why don't you put away Ashes? He's just as much of a nuisance as Narky and Shieldon…" Lucas mumbled, glaring over at her.

"He has a point," Taze commented. "I mean, we all have out our most insane pokemon. This is a recipe for disaster."

Dawn sighed. "Hey, how 'bout we'll ALL call in our pokemon."

She recalled Ashes, who protested wildly, and released Specter instead. Lucas traded Shieldon in for Prinplup, and Taze withdrew Narky and let Pokey out.

Prinplup immediately began to moan. :Why aren't we in a nice comfortable city yet? My flippers hurt from all this rocky dirt! I demand a scented bubble bath and a massage the second reach the next resort!:

:What's a resort?: Pokey asked, absently looking up at the late-afternoon sun, which hung in the sky like a giant glowing tangerine. :Ow, my eyes! MY EYES!:

Specter the Misdreavus giggled, doing a somersault in mid-air. :You sillyhead, you can't stare at the sun or you'll go blind! Same goes with ugly people, and old people on nude beaches…:

"…Well, this is a slight improvement." Lucas smiled hopefully.

"Tch. Barely," Dawn scoffed.

"Hey, at least they aren't threatening to kill each other or… drink each other's… blood. Uh hey, there's the entrance to Mt. Coronet!" Taze squinted in the warm buttery sunlight, looking further down the road. The mountain terrain was growing increasingly difficult to trek across as they neared Mount Coronet, which lay ahead of them in the cloudy distance.

Mount Coronet cut Sinnoh straight into two distinct halves. Dawn, Lucas and Taze were about to cross over from the west side of Sinnoh to the east side. The rocky mountain towered high into the air, splitting through a blanket of cotton clouds. Patches of snow could be seen smattered here and there on the higher elevations. The trio entered the dimly lit cave with less caution than they should have.

* * *

Taze

* * *

The cave was unsettlingly cold.

Cold, damp, and creepy.

It reminded me of my dreams, in a way. The icy feeling of being alone, that is. Of course, I wasn't alone right now – Lucas and Dawn were right by my side. And the pokemon were with us, of course.

But still…

In this mountain…

Something didn't feel right.

They say Mount Coronet is the origin of Sinnoh. The highest peak itself lies in the very center of the continent, and the three lakes – Acuity, Verity, and Valor – create a triangle around the mountain, with the peak at the core.

In the past, many mysterious things have happened in this mountain. They say Arceus watches over the world from the very top.

They say that this mountain is both the beginning and the end.

Maybe that's why I felt so strange upon walking in. Dawn and Lucas were shouting about something a scant two minutes after we'd gone inside. I'd lost sight of Pokey, and Specter had gone off chasing a wild pokemon.

In other words, everything was in complete chaos. I was disoriented, the strange sickening feeling ebbing inside of me.

It must have been…_him,_ acting up inside of me.

My mind spun as I sat down on a nearby boulder. A Zubat flew by me, screeching in my ear. Dawn and Lucas had disappeared, but I could hear their shouts and footsteps reverberating through the cave and through my mind.

Everything was a tangle of chaos.

As was my life.

* * *

Dawn

* * *

"SPECTER! Where'd you go? Get the HELL back here!"

:It's a Cleffa! A cute, round, fluffy pink Cleffa! Wheeeeee!:

Specter's voice echoed incessantly through the dark cave. I squinted as I ran deeper through the mountain, struggling to spot the ghost-type in the dark.

A torrent of bubbly purple vapor streamed through the air. I assumed it was Specter's trail, so I ran after it. Lucas was calling my name from somewhere behind me, but I shrugged him off.

"I'm coming! I just need to find Specter!"

:Ooh! Cleffa's soooOOOoo cuuute! It's like a marshmallow! A PINK marshmallow! Whee! I wanna eat her… EKK! Hey, don't you Doubleslap me! I was only trying to get a taste…:

"SPECTER! DON'T TASTE-TEST THE CLEFFA!!" I screamed. Where the hell WAS she?

:But…MARSHMALLOWWWW!.: Specter wailed dramatically. I still couldn't see her – her voice was all that existed in my world, as the darkness closed in on me the further I ventured.

"Dawn! Don't stray off the path! We're gonna get lost! I already can't find Taze…" Lucas's voice said from behind me. I looked up, swatting a sweaty clump of hair off of my face. Large stalagmites fissured up from the ground, and boulders sat in messy lines all around me.

I had somehow enclosed myself in some sort of semicircle of giant boulders. I spun on my heel, trying to figure out which way was out—

And that's when I saw him.

"Hello. Is this yours?"

The voice was low and unfamiliar. A tall, dark figure stood before me. It stepped forward out of the blanket of shadows. A middle-aged man stood before me. The only features I could really make out in the dimness of the cave were the seriousness etched in every nook of his face, and his blue hair jutting out from his head in uneven, random spikes.

His mouth rounded into a sinister smile that made my insides twist over themselves.

He held a star-shaped, cotton-candy pokemon in his hands. The Cleffa looked up at me, inky eyes widening.

I narrowed my own eyes into slits, lifting my gaze up to the man.

"No. I think that Cleffa is wild. You should release it before it gets angry or starts to cry. It could disturb the Zubat," I snapped. I turned, expecting there to be open room for me to make a run for it, but in the disorder of the moment, I'd forgotten I was trapped. The only thing between an opening and me was the man.

He made a tutting noise, looking at me with disapproval. I averted my gaze from him entirely. Something about him made me seriously uneasy. His impossibly dark, lifeless eyes, perhaps.

"Tsk, tsk. Little girls shouldn't speak so rudely to their elders."

"Yeah, elder my ass. Old men shouldn't corner girls in the middle of dark caves." I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to pass him, but he sidestepped in front of me. "Hey--let me pass!"

The man only chuckled darkly. "My, my. Aren't you a feisty one."

He stepped back a few feet, watching me. I kept my eyes on the ground and started to walk past him.

My blue Mantra had surfaced on my hand, throbbing. I tried to hide it by pressing it against my skirt, but it was no use. I looked to the man's hands. They were covered with thick dark gloves. Of course.

The purple vapor was back. But this time, it bubbled all around the two of us, in steady pulsing streams. It swirled around the man, and before I could even register what was happening, my hand instinctively flew to my side bag.

The Plate. He was after the Plate.

And he was going to do whatever it took to get it from me.

"SPECTER!" I screamed. He was lunging for my bag – the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, crashing on the ground, landing on my knees and palms. Hundreds of sharp rocks stabbed into my skin like knives.

"Hand over the Plate, miss Akine, and everything will be just fine."

His laugh returned, and the violet energy – Poison – flew around me, snaked into the pocket of my bag.

How did he know my name? Who was he? How did he—

"NO!" I skittered away from him, vision impaired, and the next thing I knew a round blue bubble had encased itself around me. The purple spears struck against it, bouncing off and fizzing to the ground worthlessly.

I clutched the bag to my chest as I stared up at him, the only thing between us the dangerously thin bubble surrounding me. His face contorted in anger, and then I heard footsteps and shouts.

He took out a pokeball, and before the pokemon could even materialize, they had disappeared.

I sat there, panting and in shock as Lucas, Prinplup, Specter and Staravia came running up to me. The bubble faded slowly.

"Dawn, what the hell? What happened?!" Lucas put his arm around me, helping me to my feet.

"I…I don't know…he was after the Plate…"

"Come on, it's alright. Why'd you run off like that? We need to find Taze…"

I swallowed, pushing him away from me as I hobbled on my feet. "He knew my name."

"…he what?"

"He knew my name, Lucas. He wasn't just some random Seeker who happened to run into me. He…"

Lucas grimaced. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his brown hair. Things got silent. We slowly made our way back to the main path of the cave.

Words had left us.

We were both too afraid to confront our situation.

We found Taze sitting on a rock near the path, holding his head in his hands. When he saw us approaching, his face lit up.

I sighed with relief. I thought something had happened to him, too.

But it seemed he was in good of shape as ever. The three of us cautiously made our way through the cave and toward the last route before Hearthome City.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

That night, we set up camp. Dawn called Aaron, alerting him about the run-in with the Seeker.

He didn't say much. Only to be extra careful, and if anything else happened, or she got a strange feeling, like she was being watched, to call him right away.

"I mean, don't you think it's a little too weird to just be a coincidence?" she was saying. "That man…knew my name. My last name, at least."

Thoughts of the laptop screen at the Eterna Galactic Headquarters floated into my thoughts. Dawn's picture on the computer…her name, information…

Team Galactic knew she had Seeker powers.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm guessing he was someone from Team Galactic…" I trailed off, an eerie silence laying itself between us.

Taze and I poked at the campfire Ashes had started. Dawn began to stuff some of the leftover doughnuts from that morning into her mouth.

I smiled at her. She seemed to always eat when she was anxious. She wiped the powder on her skirt and sighed, looking up at the sky. Night had fallen; a canvas of bright stars hung over our heads.

"Well…happy birthday, Lucas." She smiled over at me, and I felt myself flush deeply.

Taze nodded. "It was… an interesting day. But I feel like this is the beginning of something, you know?"

"No. I don't know." Dawn smirked.

"Stop being dumb. You know what I mean. It's just…we know what lies ahead of us, now. Well, sort of. And even though Dawn will always be my rival and we'll probably always hate each other no matter what, and things between us aren't likely to ever go back to how they used to be… We're still a team. And I know you guys will always be there for me. I'll be there for you guys, too."

"…Wow. That's some sappy shit."

"You love it," I said, shaking my head at her. "But seriously, Taze, I know what you mean. We're friends, aren't we? And we'll all help each other to reach our goals, whatever the cost."

Taze nodded. "I say we make a pact."

"Eh?" Dawn shifted, raising an eyebrow.

"Here, put in your hand." Taze held his out, palm-down. I smiled, putting in my own. Dawn did after hesitantly eyeing both of us.

"Don't tell me this is some sort of inspirational ritual or something. The 'ALWAYS GO AFTER YOUR DREAMS. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, AND YOU WILL SUCCEED IN LIFE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH A HEART OF GOLD EVEN IF YOU FAIL AND END UP WITH A SUCKY LIFE' crap?"

Taze shot her a 'look'. "Just promise me one thing. Promise that we'll always be here for each other, no matter what happens. We'll test each other, and we might fight, but in the end, I want us all to know down inside that we're still friends. Always. Because…I need your help. Both of you. I…I don't know if I can…beat this…without your support."

Dawn grinned. "Fine. As long as you two promise me we'll get to the League. We'll beat all the Gyms, no matter the cost. I've…always wanted to be up there, in the spotlights." Her face went red, and her voice softened. "And…I've had that dream forever. I think it's something I can actually do, too. I… I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. Cheesy as that sounds."

"Look who's being sentimental now." Taze smirked, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, I'm allowed to have my moments," she retorted indignantly. "But yeah, you're right. Remind me to go stuff my mouth with dirt after this or something."

They both quieted down and looked at me.

"…Lucas?"

"O-oh." I nodded. "Right. I guess my part of the pact is…that I promise to uphold everything we've said so far. Oh, and I also need help with the pokedex. If we don't fill out all the pages by the time we're done getting badges, Rowan will have a fit."

"WHAT?! THAT damn thing? Crap, I forgot all about it! You mean we have to catch ALL OF THE POKEMON?!?" Dawn shrieked.

"…No, just see 'em and register them and stuff. Don't have a heart attack…"

"Duh," said Taze.

"Hey, shut up. I almost pissed my pants there. And can we just get this over with already? The sap level is running so high I can practically taste it."

"Yeah, yeah." Taze rolled his eyes, and the three of us withdrew our hands.

We collapsed on the dirt, lying in a perfect triangle, heads pressed together. And we looked to the stars and talked about our dreams and our nightmares, everything we'd face and everything that had yet to come.

I thanked Dawn and Taze again for the present they'd given me. I don't think they understood how much it meant to me. I explained how I'd been an avid pianist since a very young age. It was one of my passions, yet also something I loathed at the same time. It was just another thing my father pushed me to excel at.

I'd always lived my life living up to his expectations. Trying to make up for the son he had lost. Trying to be as good as two people.

I didn't tell them about Jeremy, though. Sometimes, talking out loud about your past just makes things worse. It… opens up wounds that haven't quite healed yet.

No. I wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Ever since the death of…my twin…

…birthdays had only been a painful reminder of what I had lost.

But I had begun to accept, during the course of our journey, that the past cannot be changed. Our only option left is to look to the future.

...

And so we lay there on that cold dirty earth with our arms spread wide, ready to receive what awaited us.

And we felt indestructible, on that perfect revolution of a night.

* * *

_A shadowy wraith  
Sits on his throne  
As night and eyelids fall.  
The devil has come out to play,  
To cast his spell on all._

_Images of blood and death  
Run through the child's mind  
An angel steps forward,  
And wielding golden light  
Death and nightmares are replaced  
With the golden hope of Life._

_The angel and the devil play  
And light impales the dark  
__A demon's shriek, a fairy's smile_  
_Place the final mark_

_Now all that remains  
Is a pure dreamland of white  
The child's mind finds final peace  
And is embraced with light._

**_Sleep, child, sleep._**

* * *

Hearthome was the Contest capital of Sinnoh. It was also, incidentally, the largest city on the continent, and arguably the most beautiful one as well. Buildings towered high above the heads of pedestrians peacefully strolling down the roads. The entire city had a pleasant, family-friendly air to it. A cathedral sat in the corner of town, its elaborate stained glass windows casting colorful designs of light on the ground as the midday sun shone through the panes.

A few days had passed since Lucas's birthday, in which the three of them spent recuperating. They spent quite a while making their way to the grand city, taking their time on the road battling trainers and training their pokemon up for the next gym challenge.

The second they passed through the tollbooth of Hearthome, they split up. Taze went off to get a huge meal somewhere since he was eating like a horse now; Lucas went to heal up at the pokecenter and pick up supplies at the mart; and Dawn, of course, streamlined straight for the gym.

Naturally, she was crestfallen upon realizing that—

"WHAT?! How can the gym be CLOSED? Where the hell is the Leader, then?!"

:She probably ran away when you entered the town. Your smell was so bad it scared her away.: Ashes smirked.

"You be quiet, or I'll give you something to really run away from that smells TWICE as bad as a Snorlax's B.O. and that port-o-potty back on Route 207. COMBINED." Dawn held up a fist, glaring daggers at the Monferno, and he shrunk down a few inches.

:Heheh! I knew you had bad gas, Dawn, but I didn't know it was THAT disgusting…: The Monferno pranced around her, shaking his butt and slapping it playfully.

:Sigh. Ashes, we really don't want to see you groping your…bottom…: Specter sweatdropped, smiling embarrassedly.

"Psy?" Buwante held his head in his flippers, feeling an oncoming headache, and ran into the side of the gym wall, face-first. He fell backwards with a thud, squirming like a turtle on its back.

Ashes shook his head. :Will you ever talk, dude? Don't tell me you're going to be a mute noob forever…:

"Psyyy!" Buwante wailed as Specter nudged him over, allowing him to stand.

Dawn pouted and slouched against the large door of the domed gym. A sign hung from the window, reading in loopy cursive: "I'M NOT HERE. PLEASE COME AGAIN, MY LOVELIES. KISSES, FANTINA."

Ashes, Specter and Buwante looked up at their trainer, eyebrows knit.

"This always happens to me… meh, guess I better go and find Taze and Lucas and tell them. Wherever those little twerps are." She sauntered down the road, and the pokemon followed unenthusiastically.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dawn found Lucas and Taze outside of a Pika Pizza restaurant. She ran up to them, ready to unload the horrible news, when a small furry brown thing ran across the brick road, right in front of her.

"AHH!" Dawn dove to the side, having almost tripped over the thing.

"Eary! Ear, ear!"

It was a short and fuzzy, sickeningly cute rabbit pokemon. The Buneary smiled at them, then bounded behind Lucas and Taze, away from Ashes, who was running after it, shaking his fist and shouting something about avenging his trainer.

"ASHES! It's fine! I don't need to be avenged. Really." Dawn got to her feet and approached the slightly confused Taze and Lucas.

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Taze patted his belly contently. "Whose Buneary is this…?"

Lucas bent down and picked it up. The bunny went limp in his hands, like a doll. It was quivering, eyes wide, seemingly afraid and lost. He stroked its head, and it seemed to calm, its breath stabilizing.

"OHHHH! Thank the stars! Arceus must be watching me today! My precious Buneary has been saved!"

A high-pitched voice sprung from down the road, where a tall lady dressed in a huge sparkly gown was running toward them, holding a pair of 6-inch heels in her hands. Her hazel hair was cut in a short bob, and she smiled at them as she threw her shoes in Dawn's hands and scooped up the Buneary from Lucas.

"Thank you SO much, my little darlings! My Buneary ran off from the Contest Hall and I thought I'd never find her! I should have paid more attention to my horoscope this morning. It is the middle of Libra after all, and my emotions are running wild! It's practically the month of Hell! Oh, and just look at you three! You're the epitome of the perfect rising trainers – you ARE trainers, aren't you? Oh, I can tell, you've got dirt smudges and battle scars all over you! Well, no matter! How will I ever thank you? You three MUST stop by the Contest Hall later! I'll have a little present for you three. No, wait! Just come with me now! Yes, yes! Come along, young ones! I will transform you tough trainers into graceful, handsome, beautiful COORDINATORS! Hehehhe!"

The lady spoke in a garble of alacrity with only slight pauses, and by the time she had finished, Dawn, Lucas and Taze could only stare at her blankly.

"Uhh…Cool! Let's go!" Taze stepped forward, but Dawn shook her head, scoffing.

"Wait, what?! NO. FREAKING. WAY. I am NOT stepping NEAR a Contest Hall! I could get a seizure from all the sparkly girly crap."

"Aww… but she said she'd give us something! Something FREE, Dawn. Just think about it." Lucas grinned at her, then stuck his arms out, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, much like a zombie. "The cheeeapness is calling your naaaaameeeee!"

The girl paused in thought, stifling a laugh.

"…FINE! Geez, I'll go, if you're so adamant about it."

"Yay!" Taze sprung forward with a burst of energy. The Lunar Wing was doing wonders for his health. So far, his nightmares were successfully being kept at bay. He was sleeping soundly and eating normally again, and he'd even managed to gain back some of the weight he had lost in the span of a few days.

"Whoa there!" the lady giggled, holding out an arm. "A little eager, are we? The Contest Hall is this way. Oh, I'm Keira, by the way. I'm one of the Contest judges!" Smiling, she steered the three of them down the wide, red-bricked streets of Hearthome.

The Contest Hall was one of the biggest buildings in the city. It had to be, to accommodate all of the contests held in the region. Coordinators and pokemon stood outside the entrance, mingling and practicing their appeals. Keira did a twirl as they came up to the front sliding door, and struck a pose.

"Welcome to Hearthome City Contest Hall! Where all your dreams will come true! Hehe!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Um, about our present..?"

Taze scoffed. "God Dawn, you're so greedy -- all you ever think about is yourself. Why don't you just enjoy it? We should watch a contest or two. It might teach us something about battling, you never know." He shook his head as he brushed past Dawn and Lucas into the Hall, following Keira.

Dawn stood there, dumbfounded. "Fine. Asswipe." She looked over at Lucas, who was sweatdropping. "I don't like that Lunar Wing. It's making him all…hyper and stuff."

"You mean normal?"

"Nah…he hasn't really been this energetic since…well, a couple years ago. Taze wasn't always quiet and unconfident, believe it or not. But I guess this…IS normal for him. Being all energetic, I mean."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Yeah. It's weird… how little things change us so much." Dawn scuffed the ground with her foot, thinking about Taze's running dreams that had been shattered. How that one incident of him losing a race dramatically changed him.

He had been a hyper child. He was a jackrabbit, always running around and talking a mile a minute. Dawn couldn't even keep up with him sometimes. When they'd play together, he'd always end up scraping his knee or falling out of the tree house or something. But he always got back up on his feet and smiled the same determined smile. He never cried.

Taze had always said crying was for babies. Losers. Wimps. It was something that the weak did.

Dawn wondered how he could have let himself fall like that and become so soft-spoken and self-pitying. How did he let his self-esteem deflate so radically?

He was once one of the most outgoing people you'd ever meet.

But apparently, the old Taze was coming back. Slowly, but surely. Now that he had the Lunar Wing with him and could eat and sleep normally, it was like he was capable of really living again.

And perhaps he'd found a new reason to live. He'd finally let go of his running dream, but a new one replaced it. Maybe he'd started to find meaning on this journey. Maybe he was out there for the same reason she was.

To become one hell of a trainer.

* * *

The Contest Hall was teeming with preened and polished pokemon and trainers. From the red plush carpeted floor to the large set of windows running down the walls, rays of sun breaking through the glass onto the faces of the people, the Hall was a warm and festive place. The dissonant chatter of voices flit through the air busily. Keira led them to the registrar's desk, beaming.

"And here is where you register! You three simply MUST participate in a contest! You'll do marvelous. A clean sweep, I just know it! Now, what do you say? Shall I help you three cutie-patooties register? Oh, I almost forgot about my tokens of appreciation for rescuing my darling Buneary." She rummaged around in her purse and handed them each a flat plastic…mask.

They were in the shapes of the heads of a Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar. Almond-shaped holes were cut out around the eyes of each one.

"So? What do you think? Adorable, no?"

"…What are we supposed to DO with these? Wear them ourselves?" Dawn poked at the Chimchar one. Taze was already fastening the Turtwig mask on his face.

Keira laughed. "No, silly! They're for your pokemon to wear for the contest. Oh, you are such a funny little thing! Now let's sign you up…" The woman pulled Lucas up to the desk, speaking with the registrar. Dawn groaned.

"That mask looks retarded on you, you know," she remarked to Taze, who shrugged.

"What? No way. I bet I look sexy. I'm Turtwig-man!"

"Ugh. I am NOT doing this. You couldn't make me partake in a contest if you had me at gunpoint." Dawn nodded seriously, folding her arms across her chest.

Taze shrugged, eyes aimlessly wandering around the Hall. They suddenly focused on something in the distance. His heart gave a jump, and he turned to Dawn.

"Um…Dawn?"

"What IS it?" Having been studying some random girl and her Rapidash, she spun around, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Taze held up a finger and pointed through a cluster of coordinators. "Could you be persuaded to participate… if your mom was here?"

Her jaw practically fell to the floor. "WHAT?! Are you shitting me?" Her first instinct was to duck out of sight. Quickly. Her MOM was here? That could only mean one thing.

She was dead.

"You've got to be joking me. You do know that I TOLD HER I WAS BECOMING A COORDINATOR?!"

Taze choked. "You DID? Why? Are you insane?"

"She's OBSESSED with Contests! She always wanted me to be _just like she was._ She wouldn't have let me out of the house unless I told her I was going to—ah, forget it. HIDE ME!"

By the time Dawn had time to even turn around, her mother's pleasant face was quickly coming into view. The blue-haired woman's eyes widened as she caught sight of Dawn. Waving, she jogged over and threw her arms around her daughter.

"My little Dawnie-Wonny! How ARE you? Oh my goodness, I never thought I'd see you here! I was just on a little vacation…it gets so boring at home without you!" She pulled back, smiling tearfully.

"Uh…hi, Mom."

She gasped. "Don't tell me you're here for your first ever contest?! Oh, what are the chances your mom would be here to see one of the most important days of your life? Ah, I'm so, so, happy! You're going to do marvelous, darling. I know it."

The girl laughed a bit shakily, waving a hand. "Oh, yeah. I'm totally going to dish out some, uh, deadly appeals."

"And how is the journey?"

"It's been great. I've just been running around doing…girly coordinator stuff. Yeah."

Dawn looked at Taze with eyes that screamed, "SAVE ME." He gave her a pity laugh while Keira and Lucas finally turned around, having finished registering.

"Okay, who's up next?" Keira chirped. Her eyes found Dawn and her mother, and then she squealed. "Oh, Johanna! Don't tell me this is your daughter!"

Johanna smiled. "The very same. Dawn, this is Keira. We're old friends. We met when we were about your age, even! Both of us were prime coordinators, back in the day."

"Yes, yes! But aww, how perfect! Mother and daughter, reunited at last. You must be so excited for her, even if she IS a trainer—"

"What?" Johanna blinked.

Dawn's eyes grew as large as a pair of pokeballs. She jumped between the two of them, arms spread out.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Oh-KAYYY, let's get me signed up, then. Woot. I'm sooo excited."

"Yay!" Keira, happy to oblige, took her up to the front desk. Johanna smiled cluelessly, admiring her daughter. She was growing up to be such a beautiful young lady.

Taze and Lucas gave each other very, very scared looks. Johanna was telling them about her days as a star Coordinator, while also asking them questions about their journey so far. They smiled and nodded, pretending to listen.

…This _was_ going to be a long day.


	33. Contest Chaos!

Jarkes: Heh, it's okay! And I agree...xD  
AlwaysTrue: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like the shippy moments!  
Unknown: Thank YOU! Seriously! You review made my day. xD And yes, I was the one who made up Clumsyshipping... I'm so so glad you like my story.  
KingstonXx: Heh... I'm not gonna say what the final pairing is. -evil laugh- There are a lot of clues, though.  
Miriam: Thank you! -hugs-  
Gigas: Haha, it's okay! I know, Dark!Taze is so fun to write too. Glad you like him. x3  
Saber-chan: Thanks! Poor Dawn is gonna need a miracle. XD  
just-a-web-artist: Sweet. I can't wait to see what you come up with! And nope, the info at the top bar isn't some sort of intricate message as to what the pairing is. And also, Jun/Pearl isn't even an option on the list of characters. So that left Dawn and Lucas. :D  
many form man: Yup, back in the writing mood. HAHA, Shieldon = vampire...indeed...  
Seagull: YAYAY! I'm so glad you liked ittt. =o And don't worry, as long as you're around to kick my butt, this story won't die.  
Kidd Dragon: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one!  
Starlight Amethyst: Thank you! :D  
AzureFlameGod: Hehehe... so conflicted, eh? Hopefully you will agree on me about the ship!  
xoxbeachbabii: Aw, thanks! I haven't seen you in a while. -hug-  
Kefka: Yup. Story of Dawn's life. xD

Okay...this chapter...is the longest one yet. And it's also a huge turning point for the characters. I feel like I might receive some death threats when this is over. XDD But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. This is completely different from the way I planned out this chapter, but the characters steered it in this direction. And you can never argue with the characters. :3  
Oh, and sorry it took a little longer than usual for the update. I went on vacation, and then school started up again, and I had to figure out how I was going to write a contest (this one's in anime-style). But I ramble. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Contest Chaos!

* * *

**

The contest was scheduled to begin at 6 P.M., which gave Lucas, Dawn and Taze roughly six hours to prepare.

Unfortunately, this was six hours too few.

Dawn raced to the Poffin House, dragging the boys by their collars and trying to find ways to bribe them to help her win the contest. Normally she wouldn't have cared (actually… in normal circumstances she wouldn't even BE in this ridiculous situation) but since her _mom_ was going to be watching -- and believed her daughter was an aspiring coordinator, no less -- Dawn had to somehow save herself from looking like a complete failure by losing the contest.

To the delights of Taze and Lucas, but mostly Taze, this was going to be first-class entertainment.

"Pleeeease! I'll do ANYTHING. You guys have to help me win! Flip off the judges, moon the crowd, I don't give a crap," she whined as they stepped inside the cozy little cottage. The warm, saccharine smell of fresh poffin wafted heavily through the small household.

Taze laughed loudly. Mockingly. "Oh yeah. I'll moon the crowd, sure. I can just picture my bony white ass in the spotlight, and then the gasp of the crowd…maybe if I'm lucky an old lady will faint as the security guards sweep in to take me away. Charming."

"Well, it would help toward my win," Dawn scoffed.

"God. Stop always thinking about yourself," Taze spat. "It makes me sick."

Lucas stood in the background, looking between them uncomfortably. Dawn had been right… there was something off about Taze. A light blush began to take over the blond boy's cheeks, popping like fireworks. Was he feeling guilty for what he'd just said?

"Well how can I stop thinking about myself when my freaking ASS IS ON THE LINE?!" Dawn yelled.

The entire house fell into mordant silence. A few Picknickers who had been stirring poffin froze, looking up at them.

"…I have to win this." Dawn finished, her voice low, as she grabbed Lucas and Taze's arms, dragging them over to a baking station. "My mom seriously thinks that I am training to become a coordinator. Her life IS, was, and _will_ be coordinating. She lives for it. I just…don't want her to see me lose and be disappointed."

"Oh, so it's a matter of pleasing your mother and saving yourself. I see." Taze squeezed some berries out of their pouch and into the bowl.

"Well…not when you put it like that…"

"So, in the event that your plan does pull through and you win and all that, you're not even worried about what will happen months, maybe even weeks from now when she finally finds out that you're actually a trainer?"

A sour silence pervaded. Dawn lowered her lashes down at the Poffin bowl. She hated being reprimanded. Especially by Taze.

"Believe me." Taze sighed, flicking a strand of hair out of his face. "It would be better to just tell her the truth, straight out. If she finds out later, things will be fifty times worse."

"Hell, just shut up, will you?!" Dawn huffed. "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with my mother. So stop trying to act all high-and-mighty and mind your own business."

"Guys. Stop." Lucas rolled his eyes. This is exactly what made him not want to travel with them.

Taze snorted, deciding to let it drop, and a begrudging silence drifted over the trio as they began to heat up the berries and Poffin mix.

An old lady wearing an apron dashed with flour and dough danced over to them, eyes wide. "Oooooh! Now what is this? Young trainers, trying to make Pofifn? Well, you're DOING IT WRONG!"

"Christ! Crazy lady…" Dawn mumbled as the old lady snatched a gigantic spoon away from her.

"Stir it quickly at the beginning so it doesn't burn. And when the batter expands, don't stir it too fast or it'll go over the edges and you'll lose valuable dough!" The old lady smiled, wrinkled eyes scrunching, and handed Dawn the spoon back. "Now, go. I'll be grading you on your performance."

"Eh? Why would you grade us on making POFFIN?"

"The better the baking process, the better the Poffin! And the better the Poffin, the better chance you'll win the contest! I need to beat you young whippersnappers into shape! Besides, they'll dock my pay if I don't. Now. On your mark…get set…GO!"

Dawn, Lucas and Taze each grasped the giant spoon with two hands and began to stir the thin, watery batter around. The stove crackled and flared up, and the old lady began to yell at them.

"It's burning! TEN POINTS OFF!"

"Ahhh! Stir faster!" Taze yelled.

"I CAN'T because you keep elbowing me in the BOOB! Idiot…" Dawn grumbled, shoving Taze to the side. Lucas grimaced, stirring harder. The dough was thickening.

Taze, on the other hand, grinned toothily, seeing an opportunity to strife. "What boob? I see no lady lumps…"

"GRAH!!! TAZE! YOU. DIE. NOW!!!"

"Come on, we need to work together if we want to make this work!" Lucas said. "Let's set up a rhythm. One two three, one two three, one two three…"

To Dawn's reluctance, they began to ease into a steady rotation. The batter began to thicken, and they quickened the pace.

"Excellent, my lovelies! Keep at it!" The old Poffin lady cheered, clapping with approval.

"My self-confidence has been forever punctured!" Dawn was moaning as she rolled into a faux meltdown. No way was she going to let Taze get away with that horrible comment on her non-existent chest.

"Dawn! STIR!" Lucas demanded.

"AH! Yes sir!" She straightened up, sweatdropping.

"No goofing off, my students! You must make the most perfect Poffin if you ever want to leave this house!" Poffin Lady's eyes cracked over at them like whips.

They nodded simultaneously, speeding up their revolutions. The poffin began creeping up the sides of the bowl, dangerously close to the mouth.

Taze gasped. "Not so fast! It's going to go over—"

"But now it's going to burn!" Dawn snarled. The three of them all started pulling in different directions, Taze backward with the intention of slowing them down, and Dawn forward, trying to stop it from burning.

Of course, Lucas was in the middle just innocently trying to create something that was relatively edible.

Dawn and Taze struggled over the giant spoon, pushing and pulling, yelling and grumbling, until the pot of poffin decided to intervene.

It exploded all over their faces.

Gobs of goo went soaring through the air, landing on tables and the floor and people's clothes. Taze and Dawn were spotted from head to toe in the stuff. They looked like they'd been Mud-slapped, only with poffin batter.

Lucas, naturally, was laughing his ass off. "Serves you guys right."

Dawn flipped him the bird, and the Poffin Lady gasped in terror before she began to mop up the mess.

"Wow. We did it. We managed to secure the title of Worst Poffin Makers ever. Great job, guys. Really." Lucas shook his head, laughing. "You're gourmets for sure."

Dawn sniffed indignantly as she picked poffin out of her hair. "This wouldn't have happened if Taze didn't INSULT MY CUP SIZE!"

The room quieted even more than it had during the explosion, and Dawn blushed, intuitively covering her chest in embarrassment.

"Cup size? I wasn't aware you had one." Taze cackled evilly, and Lucas gave him a high five.

This was a severe blow to Dawn's ego. Her cheeks fizzed hotly. She couldn't do public humiliation, especially when it was about her BODY. She had enough insecurities as it was; she didn't need immature boys to go around cracking jokes about her lack of…development.

She wasn't about to admit to them that she wore a size AAA, so she stuck her nose in the air and marched outside to get some breath.

The afternoon calm was relaxing. The teen sat herself down on a bench right outside the door to the Poffin House.

_Ding, diing…_

The bell on the doorknob rang peacefully as the door shut with a click in the autumn breeze.

She sighed, beginning to work the poffin out of her navy-black hair. Surprisingly, she felt mildly calm. She could have gotten pissed at both of them. She could have thrown a fit, or called them jackasses – like they were – but she kept her cool. She walked away.

And for that, she felt proud of herself. It was a golden feeling, one she wanted to hold on to for as long as she could.

After all, Taze's words were still stuck in her mind, like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away.

_"It would be better to just tell her the truth, straight out. If she finds out later, things will be fifty times worse."_

She shook her head, shooing the thoughts away. What did Taze know? Her mom would _never_ forgive her if she found out she was really a trainer.

But unfortunately…

…If Dawn was going to progress as far as she wanted to as a trainer – conquering all of the gyms, competing in the Sinnoh League – her mom would, inevitably, eventually find out the truth.

_There are just some things that can't be avoided. Little things called fate._

But she couldn't dwell on it now. She had to focus all her energy on winning the contest. She looked down at her belt, pondering which pokemon to use.

Ashes was too tough and manly…he'd throw a fit if he were put in a contest. And Buwante wouldn't even know where he _was_. That left Specter.

As Dawn pulled more poffin off of her clothes, she heard a tiny squeak sound from behind her. It sounded like a rodent, maybe a Pachirisu or a Pikachu. But instead, a small brown fox-like pokemon with long, pointed ears emerged from beneath the bench, its fluffy white-tipped tail swishing through the air happily.

"Ee? Eevee?"

Dawn's eyes practically popped from their sockets. "OHMYGOD! An Eeeve!!!" The girl learned forward to pet its soft, thick coat, and looked around conspicuously. "Don't tell me you belong to someone. Then I could capture you for myself! Mwahaha…"

The Eevee sneezed cutely before moving closer to Dawn and picking some of the poffin off of her shirt with its muzzle.

"Aw. You like poffin?" She held out the chunk she had been collecting and stuck it out. "Sorry it's kind of burnt…heeh."

"Eeevee!" The pokemon chewed on the burnt treat happily. Apparently it didn't care if its food was nearly poisonous.

Just when Dawn had coerced the Eevee to curl up in her lap and nibble away at the poffin on the ends of her scarf, frantic footsteps were heard from behind her. The figure of a young woman came into view, slightly shadowed by the midday sun.

"Oh! Eevee! I told you not to run off anymore…" the lady sighed with relief, and Dawn squinted in the glare of sunlight to get a look at her.

She looked to be about twenty, with yellow hair tied into a messy ponytail. She was pale, as if she didn't go outdoors much, and had a pencil stuck on top of her ear.

"Ah…sorry," Dawn said, scooting over a bit so the girl could sit down next to her. "I didn't know it had a trainer."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine! I'm just glad I found her. She's a gift from a friend, but honestly, she's so energetic and I barely have any time to take her outside and play with her." The woman's cherry lips went down in a frown. "She seems to really like poffin, as well. I mean, she's always hanging around the Poffin House, grubbing crumbs off of strangers. And I've always wanted to enter her in a contest, but I just don't have the time."

"Busy job?" Dawn asked.

"Hah. You don't even know." The blonde stuck out her hand, smiling. "Name's Bebe. I'm the creator, maintainer, and technician of the pokemon Storage System here in Sinnoh."

"Whoa!" Dawn laughed offhandedly. "You MADE that? Geez…I never really thought about the fact that someone actually, well…created it and stuff. Heh… usually I just picture a bunch of little robots taking care of it or something."

"Nope, it's all me! And…you are?"

"Dawn! Dawn Akine."

"Pleasure!"

"Same. So... uhh…here's your Eevee back?" Dawn leaned back so Bebe could pick up her pokemon, but she shook her head.

"Oh, err… well, this might seem a little weird or forward, but I was actually going to ask you if you'd mind taking her out for a bit…? She needs the fresh air, see."

Dawn blinked. Bebe was actually going to let her play with her Eevee?!

THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! Except not really, because that tiny little issue with her mom and the contest still existed and was threatening her otherwise perfect day. But nonetheless…

"Are you KIDDING me? That wouldn't be a problem at all! I'd love to. I'm actually entering a contest tonight. I'd be happy to take her along."

"Really? Sweet. I owe you my life, Dawn." Bebe winked, stood up, and started walking toward the house next door. "Just bring her back here when everything's over. I'll be working on the next patch for the System alllll day long."

Dawn nodded, smiling. "You got it. I'll take good care of her."

After Bebe had gone inside, Dawn began to do a little dance with glee. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

* * *

"Think she's pissed?"

Lucas Ekeio lifted his eyes up at Taze as he fed morsels of poffin to Budew.

"…Nah. She knows we weren't serious. Besides, I told you guys that if there was any more of this arguing stuff, it'd be over."

The blond boy nodded, flushing slightly. "Ah, right. Sorry, I kind of forgot…"

"It's alright. I know you guys are rivals or whatever, but sometimes things go too far. Like what happened on cycling road."

"Yeah… it's just… it's so hard not to ridicule her. She's done it to me from the moment we left Twinleaf. She hates me."

Lucas's deep brown eyes softened sadly around the edges.

"No. She doesn't." His voice was firm.

Taze raised an eyebrow curiously. He couldn't think of a single reason Lucas would say that, how he could think that. Dawn obviously despised him with a burning passion of five thousand hells.

Though, on the other hand, maybe he _was _being too stingy… but even if that were true, it was too much fun pissing her off; that he couldn't deny. He used to hate arguing with her, but lately, he felt some sort of fulfillment in the dark, vacuous pit of his stomach whenever he made her angry. A rich feeling that made him complete, almost. Happy.

He chuckled softly to himself. He was such a sadistic bastard.

A musical tingle sounded from the doorway, and the boys turned their heads to see Dawn trotting over to them, carrying something brown and fuzzy in her arms. She was squealing incessantly about something.

Lucas looked back at Taze, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"…There is no such thing as hate."

* * *

5:40.

Twenty minutes to show time.

This was it. The moment of truth. A single event that could end in either disaster or success.

The dressing room was teeming with bunches of women busy primping and debriefing the contestants. Women's excited voices and whispers ruminated the cramped dressing area. Perfume was sprayed in large quantities, smoldering the air with thick odors of lavender and vanilla.

Johanna buzzed around her daughter, primping her zealously as the seconds to contest time tick-tocked away.

Dawn had just finished changing into a silky pink dress laced with ruffles. The sleeveless gown was a bit too boastful in the front – she had to pin it in the back so it didn't slide down. She groaned, only being reminded of how utterly boobless she was.

"Ugh. Mother, why must every article of clothing you purchase me be PINK?!"

"Hush, Hon. It looks darling on you." Smiling and teeth sparkling, Johanna reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Dawn's ear. She proceeded to make the finishing touches on Dawn's extravagant up-do, and then stood back to admire her work. "Aww…I think I'm getting teary-eyed. Your very first contest…I've always looked forward to this day, Honey."

Dawn just blinked at herself in the mirror.

"…I look like a _cupcake_."

"Nonsense. You look beautiful!" Johanna grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, beaming proudly. "You're my little starlet. Just remember everything I've ever told you about contests and you'll do just fine."

"Err. I'm drawing blanks here."

"Oh, just relax. Everything you've ever learned always comes back when you need it most," Johanna said. With a delicate finesse, she fastened a diamond-studded butterfly clip into Dawn's hair: the finishing touch. It sparkled with a sense of liveliness.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, mom. I just have to remember it's a showy pokemon battle."

_Damn._ Dawn bit her tongue. Hard. How could she have let that slip? She closed her eyes, hoping her mom wouldn't suspect anything.

"A battle?" Johanna laughed, shaking her head. "Hardly. Battles are dirty and ruthless. _Contest _battles are elegant and civil."

Dawn nodded, focusing her attention on Eevee, who was on the ground, pouncing at chair legs. Dawn had scanned the pokemon with her PokeDex earlier to discover she had quite a high level of statistics that had been raised through the consumption of poffin. That coupled with the fact that she knew quite a few TM moves made it clear that she was a mini Contest-machine in disguise.

Naturally, Dawn did the only thing someone as desperately needing to win as she was would do: she registered Eevee as the pokemon she would be using for the contest. Taze and Lucas were worried at first, but she told yet another lie and said that Bebe was totally fine with this. After all, what could go wrong?

She had always been a good liar. Never did have a guilty conscience about anything. As a girl, she enjoyed making up elaborate stories to get herself out of trouble. It was fun, hiding the truth.

But now, Dawn was utterly unaware of the tremendous hole she had dug herself into. She was blinded by the possible consequences of her tactless actions. And most of all, she was obstructing the view of the path before her, the one she needed to take to become successful.

That golden path called hope. It was blocked now, by a formidable and unforgiving darkness.

And, unaware of everything, much like she was unaware of whom she really was, Dawn began to saunter off in her gauzy pink dress once the contestants were called into the waiting room.

Johanna planted a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead and wished her good luck before she left.

And the tears in a mother's eyes sparkled like the eternal diamonds of the sea as she watched her daughter walk down that shadowy path to live a lie.

* * *

There were twenty or so contestants, but only eight would move on after the preliminary rounds. They were all assembled in a nervous line on the stage, blinded by the lime rays of the spotlights. Dawn, Taze and Lucas stood near the end, fidgeting with impatience.

Taze bounced apprehensively in his white tux. He didn't care whether or not he won the contest. He was just anxious to find out what would happen to Dawn in her sticky situation.

Lucas was trying to play it cool in his handsome black tuxedo, feeling slightly worried for Dawn. He gave her reassuring smiles throughout the day, and told her he hoped she would win, but nothing more than that.

He wouldn't stoop so low to purposefully allow her to win the contest. That just wasn't fair. This was the real world, and to get what you wanted, you had to work for it.

She had to learn that. Lucas wouldn't help her cheat. Never. Especially since lately, his feelings tended to get in the way of his normal interactions with her. He…needed things to be normal again.

Meanwhile, Dawn was standing awkwardly in her gauzy pink dress, wishing she were invisible, or at least a little less of a blaring eyesore.

"This is ridiculous! None of the other girls look like pastries," she quipped into Lucas's ear. He smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Welcome, welcome to the Hearthome Contest Hall!" The announcer, a peppy young woman with blue hair boomed into a microphone. "This is a normal rank pokemon contest! We have twenty lovely contestants tonight, and I hope each and every one of you enjoy what will no doubt be spectacular performances from our young coordinators! We have Billy Boomer, Mila Tomeko, Taze Kidane, Lucas Ekeio, Dawn Akine…"

The crowd roared for each one of them as they and their pokemon were introduced. The judges were also introduced before the preliminaries were to start.

"Please give a warm welcome to our judges! We have Keira Jones, Nurse Joy, and our very own Fantina Leclair, leader of Hearthome Gym!" the announcer gushed, and the crowd roared with applause as one of the judges, a very tall, very skinny violet-haired woman waved at them.

"THAT'S the Gym Leader?" Taze whispered.

"We gotta ask her to let us take the challenge." Dawn nodded firmly, her eyes glued on Fantina, whose purple dress was sparkling in the spotlights.

The preliminary began with each contestant taking center stage and releasing their pokemon for an appeal. Most were amateurs and posed no threat, Dawn decided. That was until a young girl and her Mothim made an impressive display. The Mothim used Confusion to control its Poisonpowder, which slowly drifted around itself into a tight spiral, creating the illusion of a purple cocoon.

"Amazing!" the announcer cooed. "Simply gorgeous!"

The girl ordered Mothim to use Camoflauge, and the moth pokemon began to change color, then disappear altogether.

Their appeal earned a roar of applause. Dawn swallowed, hoping she'd be able to outperform the girl. If not during the appeals, then definitely in the battle rounds.

Taze was next. He released Eneru energetically, shouting and playing up his enthusiasm for the contest.

"Time to shine, Eneru!" he called. "Roll into a ball and use Charge!"

:Yes, Taylor. I have no doubts in our abilities.: The Luxio rolled herself into a tight ball and began charging up energy. Electricity sparked from her fur, creating a golden glow around her as she started rolling in circles around the stage.

"Now, Eneru! Use Spark!"

"Oh, what do we have here?!" the announcer lady exclaimed. "Simply breathtaking! Luxio is spinning in circles, creating a beautiful ball of electricity! Quite an original take on such commonly used moves!"

As the energy died down, Eneru uncurled herself and stopped right in front of Taze. The two bowed in synch as applause surged through the Contest Hall.

The judges gave him a combined score of 25.6 out of 30.

"This, this is impressive for a first timer!" Fantina commented, accent thick, into the microphone.

Taze smiled and took his spot back in line as Lucas went out onto the stage.

"Hmph. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Dawn growled.

"Oh, about ten seconds. I made it up just now."

Dawn flinched. What a bastard. She knew he was just trying to piss her had spent two hours perfecting her appeal with Eevee. She scowled over at Lucas as the room quieted down.

He was using Budew; the grass-type bounced happily out of her ball.

:Let's go Lucas!: she squeaked.

She opened up with a Water Sport, and used Mega Drain on the droplets, absorbing them back to her bud. The green orbs mixed with raindrops made for a pretty scene, but it wasn't enough to earn him an outstanding score. He received a 24.5, not bad, but not the best, either.

Dawn swallowed. The applause of the audience swirled into cacophony in her mind. She dizzily stepped into the center of the stage, holding Eevee's Pokeball with an iron grip.

What was the matter with her? She never got nervous. Never.

She squinted into the dark shadows of the crowd, hoping to see her mom somewhere, smiling down on her.

But she saw nothing, being blinded by the buttery light of the spotlights.

She was alone, out here. No one could help her now.

She had to get herself out of this mess. This was no time for second thoughts. No time to doubt herself.

"Go, Eevee!" she shouted, retaining the same usual confident tone of her voice. Once the fox pokemon rolled out of her ball, she smiled and relaxed.

"Eevee, use Attract!"

Eevee obliged, jumping into the air and flipping back onto her feet. Streams of tiny pink hearts streamed from her body, floating through the air lazily.

"Now use Double Team and follow it up with Quick Attack!"

Eevee split herself into eight or so copies before they all began Quick Attacking around, disappearing and reappearing frantically. The hearts slowly fell through the air like late autumn leaves, and Eevee and all of her copies finally met in the center of the stage beneath the falling hearts. They bunched themselves together, smiling cutely as the hearts fell over them and slowly dissipated.

"Oh, simply adorable!" the announcer said. "What a darling performance! Let's give Dawn and Eevee a hand!"

Dawn curtsied and Eevee bowed her head before being returned to her ball.

"Good job, Eevee," Dawn whispered to the ball.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say about that!" The announcer put the mic up to Keira.

She smiled pleasantly. "That was a very adorable appeal. I'd expect nothing less from a famous coordinator's daughter!"

Dawn blanched. Taze and Lucas stifled snorts of laughter.

_What the HELL? _Dawn thought. _Does she really have to put me on the spot even MORE?_

…_ARGGHGHGHHH!!_

She received a score of 25.3. That meant Taze had beaten her by a measly three tenths of a point. With his half-assed excuse of an appeal, too! She glared at him from the corner of her eye, hoping he wasn't planning on sabotaging her plan to win.

The contestants were excused to the break room while the judges decided who would be moving on to the next round. They all made friendly chatter with one another, some showing off their pokemon, and others (like Taze) scrounging the snack tables.

* * *

Dawn approached Taze with eyes like brimstone.

"Taze! What are you doing?!"

"Mrffaf fu fuu mween mut mum my moowing?"

"…What? Swallow, you sicko!"

Taze swallowed the cookies he'd stuffed into his mouth. "I said, what do you mean what am I doing?"

"You're obviously sabotaging my plan to win, that's what!"

He laughed. "Oh, so it's MY fault that the judges decided to give me a better score than you. Well, sorry." He turned around, grabbing another cookie.

Dawn seized his wrist, turning him around to face her again.

"I'm serious. I have to win this. Don't mess me up, or I'll will hate you forever."

"How mature of you." Taze rolled his eyes. "Besides, I thought you already hated me."

"…Hmph. That's true…" Dawn's scowl deepened. Her nervousness was getting the better of her. She was slowly crumbling under stress.

Lucas saw them bickering from across the room and decided to intervene.

"Dawn. Taze. What's going on here?!"

"This crazy psycho's accusing me of trying to 'ruin her plan for VICTORYYY.'" Taze said sarcastically.

"Well, you ARE! Taze, you don't understand. Neither of you do. I tried to explain it to you, but obviously you two don't have the mental capacity to care about anything other than yourselves. And your stomach." She eyed Taze's towering plate of food.

"But…Dawn—" Lucas started.

"Shut UP!" she snapped.

Lucas's eyebrows pulled together. He stepped forward, reaching a hand out to try and comfort her.

She pushed him away, snorting sourly, and spun around with fury. Her raven hair whipped behind her as she stormed off to the bathrooms.

Lucas and Taze fell silent.

"Don't look at me. She's crazy," Taze said. "But man, these cookies are deeelish."

Lucas just sighed. He reached up to grab his beret, forgetting he'd taken it off. Defeated, he ran a hand through his short black hair.

And the hands of time stopped for no one, thrusting them toward their fate.

* * *

Dawn, Lucas and Taze all made it to the second round, along with the girl with the Mothim and four other contestants. They were to face off in contest battles, each timed at five minutes, to show off their endurance and grandiose techniques.

Taze and Lucas were paired up for the first round. They shook hands on the battlefield before taking their positions. Dawn sat in the break room, biting her fingernails with her eyes on the TV screen.

"Good luck." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah. Let's just have fun, alright? Being all serious makes everything such a drag," said Taze.

Lucas nodded.

"This is a five-minute contest battle between Lucas Ekeio and Taze Kidane! Fight your loveliest!" the announcer lady said with a twirl.

The clock on the scoreboard lit up, as did Taze and Lucas's trainer card pictures. Two yellow bars appeared below their names, signifying the amount of endurance their pokemon had left. The first one to drop to zero, or whoever had the lowest amount at the end of five minutes, lost.

"Let the match begin!"

"Go, Budew!" Lucas shouted, sending the ball flying. She emerged from her ball, dancing around cutely. Eneru sat on the field, her dark eyes calculating, her tail swishing in a focused rhythm.

* * *

Dawn sighed from her place on a bench in the break room. She watched the television as Taze and Lucas squared off. Neither of them looked serious at all. They were both smiling and laughing. The pokemon, naturally, took on their trainer's emotions. They were having a good time as well.

Dawn smiled, wishing she could go into her battle having fun like they were. But she needed to win. She couldn't fool around.

The girl with the Mothim was standing nearby, studying the TV screen. From time to time, she shifted her gaze to look at Dawn.

Finally, she walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hi." Her voice was soft, timid.

"…Hello." Dawn looked at her, managing a smile.

"We're going to be battling each other next," the girl said.

"Really? I…hadn't heard." Inwardly, Dawn cursed her horrible luck. She so would be paired up against the girl whose appeal garnered the best score.

"Yup. I just wanted to wish you luck and say that I admired your appeal. Your Eevee is really cute."

Dawn sat up straight, shocked. "You really think so? Thanks… I was impressed by your Mothim, as well. That Poisonpowder had a huge radius. That must be incredibly useful in battle."

The girl shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not much of a battler, though."

"Ah. I am. It's like…my passion."

"Cool! Well, my passion is contests. I've always wanted to be a great coordinator. I'm Lucy, by the way." She smiled, offering her hand.

Dawn shook it. "I'm Dawn."

Suddenly, the screen flashed. The battle was over; Taze was announced as the winner.

"Well…looks like we're up."

* * *

Dark speckles pockmarked Dawn's vision as the spotlights blared annoyingly in her eyes. She stood across from Lucy as the announcer blabbered away.

The words of the woman melted into nonsense as they entered her ears. All that existed in her mind at that moment was her mother sitting in the stands, and the pokeball in her hands -- the one that really didn't belong to her -- and the little girl named Lucy standing before her, wearing a hopeful, confident smile.

Her surroundings consumed her, breaking her down into nothing but a jumble of nerves and raw, guilty thoughts.

_I'm a liar._

"Let the battle begin!"

_I don't deserve to be here…_

"Go, Mothy!"

"Eevee."

_Mom's going to hate me. I'm a failure of a daughter. Why am I here?_

"Mothy, use Gust!"

"Double Team."

_It's eating away at me._

Guilt. Her conscience, decaying rapidly. Turning black. Black, like a soulless lie.

Her mind was somewhere else. The battle was miles away. Everything was. She was lost. She was lost.

_No. I have to win._

But deep down inside, something told her otherwise.

It was as if someone else was controlling her. It was as if she was watching herself on that stage, holding a hand up and yelling:

"**STOP!!!!!!!!**"

Silence. Lucy and Mothim froze in utter disbelief. The announcer and the judges: Keira, Nurse Joy, Fantina. They all gasped.

"Stop this battle. Please..." Dawn balled her dress in her fists and recalled Eevee before running off of the stage and back into the break room.

The audience was bewildered. And from her place in the front row, Johanna looked on sadly, a hand hovering over her mouth in shock.

And the girl fled the stage.

And if one were to look closely enough, they would have seen sparkly, crystal tears streaming down her cheeks as she rushed by.

_A ruined heart never heals. A hardened heart still feels._

She was a white dove taking flight from a bleak, black nest.

* * *

It was over.

I was crying. Yes, me. Dawn, the girl who never cries. I was bawling my eyes out into my mother's arms as she held me there on one of the couches in the lobby.

I was crying. It was my first cry in years. Years. And _damn_, it felt good.

I allowed the tears to come. It was as if everything I had ever stored inside of me -- ever since that moment at eight years old I where swore to myself I'd never cry again -- came gushing out at full-force.

I felt free. I was free. Ashamed and humiliated, but free. Everything came crashing down on me, then. The battle I lost to Gardenia. The incident on Cycling Road. All those years of despising my father. All of the pain came out in perfect, clean, and comforting tears.

My mom held me and stroked my head and made me feel like a baby, like all good moms do. She told me that everything was all right, that she was happy with my choice to become a trainer.

And you know what?

I believed her.

"You made a choice because you knew it was the right one. I'm sorry if I ever pressured you into becoming a coordinator. Sometimes mothers are selfish. We just tend to want for our daughters what we never had."

"But…I thought you were a great coordinator?"

"Oh… I was." Mom kept stroking my wet, wet cheek. "But when I was about sixteen, and lost the championship round…the title of top coordinator in Sinnoh…I sort of gave up."

I nodded, sniffing.

"So I guess I always wanted you to be like I was, except stronger. I don't want you to give up. Ever. I want you to pursue what you really love. And if what you really love is pokemon training, I will be there every step of the way to support you."

Taze and Lucas arrived just then, whispering and waiting across the lobby. To my surprise, Bebe walked in right behind them. They smiled and waved at me, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

We told Bebe everything. Apparently, she finished her work early and decided to come watch me and pick up Eevee. I apologized profusely for my inane actions.

But then… Bebe did something crazy.

She asked me to take Eevee with me on my journey.

"It takes guts to do what you did, Dawn. You realized who you really are, and owned up to everything. And…I see a great trainer in you. So I want you to take Eevee with you on your journey. This isn't out of pity. Oh, no. It's just, I saw you guys out there. She looked happy with you. Really truly happy. She can't be cooped up in my computer room all day. She needs to get out and get some fresh air."

"Really?! Thank you…so much." I wiped my eyes, feeling silly for crying so much.

"She needs the adventure," Bebe said with a grin. "So, yes. I'd like you to have her. Name her, she's yours. But just make sure you bring her to visit from time to time." She winked.

I smiled. "I will. Her name is…Lekora."

Lekora's ball wobbled happily in my hand. And we all felt warmth radiate our hearts.

* * *

There is a sleek, inky black grand piano positioned in the center of an empty room in the Contest Hall. Tall windows line the walls, allowing silvery moonlight through its panes. The evening shine falls on the floor and on the faces of three teens lying on the ground, lighting up their faces with a pale gleam.

Lucas has just finished playing a beautiful, mysterious piece on the piano. All is quiet. The three of them lay in peace. Dawn is still wiping her eyes, enjoying the light throb of her worn heart in her chest.

"I never knew you were so good at piano," Taze says.

"Yeah. It was…really good. No, amazing."

"Heh. Thanks." Roses bloom on Lucas's cheeks.

"Sorry…for everything." Dawn sniffs again.

The blond boy shifts uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, too. I was a jerk."

"Okay, everyone's forgiven. Can we all be happy, now?" Lucas offers hopefully.

Dawn giggles and nods. "I'm not proud of what I did, how I lied and thought everything would be alright. I cracked under the pressure. It's just…I realized tonight that I really have no clue who I am. And I'm sorry if I yell at you guys and act like a bitch…it's just…how I am…"

She tears up again. Neither Taze nor Lucas can handle seeing her like this. It's just…so wrong.

They don't know how to respond, so she continues.

"Lucas, you were right. We need each other to survive. But…I'm weak. I don't believe in people, any more. Not after what happened with my dad. My mom still doesn't know about it, either. I've kept it from her…for years. I'm…such a h-horrible daughter."

"No…you're not," Lucas whispers. But she shakes her head. She won't believe a thing he says. Her thoughts are jumbled; rational feelings are rare in this moment of mental frenzy. Her mind goes haywire. Another memory, another thought pushes itself into her mind.

"Aaron. He…that night at the museum, he… told me I was beautiful. Am I beautiful? …He made me feel beautiful. Which is crazy because I always feel so ugly. Crap, I'm sounding like a whiny little emo bitch now. I'm sorry…" she swears, stifling another cry as she trails off into silence.

Taze blinks up into darkness, trying to find shapes out of the bumps in the ceiling. There is nothing to say.

She's pathetic.

"It's okay," Lucas says softly. The air vent clacks in the corner of the room. The only sound.

"No it's not. Everyone's trying to reassure me that everything is okay, but nothing is good right now. Nothing. So stop trying to help me, Lucas! JUST STOP!" Ashamed, she stuffs her face into his shoulder and lets the tears come.

And for once, he feels nothing. Her presence on his skin is tiny. He feels no electrical shock, like he usually does when he feels her skin on his.

"What do you want me to say, then? That everything is terrible? I'm trying to be nice here, but you never accept any kind of support!"

She responds with a whimper.

He wants to comfort her. But she _always_ pushes him away. Time after time after time. He wants to be there for her, but she won't allow anyone in.

She is hopeless. _It_ is hopeless. That stupid idea that keeps playing over and over in his mind and in his heart, like a reel of film put on repeat.

_Am I beautiful?_

It is an idea based on hope and fantasy. An idea that once seemed like a good one, but with time, has been revealed to be better off left alone and forgotten about.

_Sometimes I picture the two of us kissing. Is that weird of me? Is that wrong? But somehow, now that I think about it, it just seems…off. I can't feel this way. She doesn't need this. I don't need this._

And Lucas Ekeio realizes in that moment that it is a foolish idea. Foolish, foolish. He is Foolish. Dawn needs he and Taze as friends. Nothing more. He can never be anything more, because that would complicate things. And he can't feel this way when she acts like this. True colors are often disappointing.

All they need is friendship. Trust. Feelings will only get in the way and ruin everything.

_Am I beautiful? …He made me feel beautiful._

There is an invisible wall around her. One that will never open because of how many times she has been hurt in the past.

There is a thorny barricade surrounding her heart. She is afraid of what is inside.

She is afraid of herself.

And Lucas Ekeio's eyes fill with sadness as he feels her head and lips and eyes buried in his shoulder.

Because at that moment, he realizes that he cannot love her.

_End

* * *

Next arc: The trio visits the Lost Tower on their way to Solaceon and eventually Veilstone. Darkrai is back, and Taze is faced with an impossibly hard choice.  
_


	34. The Lost Tower, the Lost Soul

**kiddragon:** Ah, thank you! 'tis appreciated!  
**Unknown:** Thank you! -blushes- Wow...it's cool to know that my writing has that kind of effect on people! :D  
**Gigas: **Heheh, indeed. Cliches are to be avoided at all costs! -evil cackle- But in all seriousness..thanks! Yep, Dawn is like a little angstchild. xD  
**Saber-chan: **Whee, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it and could relate on some level.  
**Jarkes: **Whoa...that's a lot of ellipses. XD To answer your questions, yes there will of course be more shipping! And about the surnames...Ekeio is the only one that's Japanese. And yeah, I can see your point. I just chose it 'cause I liked how it sounds. And hey, you can have an English name with a Japanese last name. I have all sorts of friends that do. As for the others, Kidane is like...Ethiopian or something like that. And I made up Akine. So..yup. Thank you for the comments!  
**Kingston:** Thankies! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Starlight Amethyst:** ...D: I'm sorry. It's hard to let my readers down, but I've had the final ship planned from the beginning. To be honest, I added some Fortuneshipping because a lot of my readers wanted to see it. In the end, it may have not been the best choice, but I think it was good for the characters. Just know that there is something good in store for both Dawn and Lucas. Plus, their relationship will grow in different way and I hope you'll like what it becomes. =D  
**Miriam:** Aww...yay, I'm so glad!  
**Seagull: **HAHAHA. AWESOME. I have just been compared to Lifetime soaps. XDD But YEAH. Thank you for the comments. You know how much I love/appreciate them. x3 Hopefully this chapter won't make you cry (if it does, we need to talk XD). Thanks, twin!  
**J Lee: **Ee, thank you! Taze gets some development in these next chapters. Hope you enjoy, and hope the web comic's coming along!  
**Kefka:** Oohh...Taze = murderer? That's a scary thought..o.o  
**Bobobo:** Awh, thanks for the comments. :3 Yeah, I've been trying to figure out what was missing in that last chapter, but... I dunno. If you find out, be sure to let me know! And yeah, that tense change was intentional.  
**beachbabii:** Yay, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. :D

Thank you guys for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the next arc, which is for the most part pretty lighthearted!

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Four: The Lost Tower, the Lost Soul..._**

_

* * *

I have not always been this way, believe it or not._

_I'm sure my story is a hard one to comprehend. There are times in which I do not even fully understand it myself. But such is the life of a prisoner of the Shadows._

_I was normal once, in a time that has since been long forgotten and replaced with a new world. A new world with new memories and new morals and new legends. And although mine is a time forgotten, it is still a time that I saw. A time that I lived in. Though some may consider my era ancient or false or merely a legend, I can argue that it was real. All of it happened, and I still remember my mortal life like it was yesterday._

_Yes, there was a time in my stretched-out lifespan where I was a human. A human just like the ones I torment today. I had been an extremely happy man. You could perhaps go as far as to say I had the Dream Life. I was in love, and I was wealthy, and I had everything I could ever want._

_Of course, the hands of time were against me. Fate is cold-hearted, and always will be. Some things are meant to happen, and I suppose no matter what I could have done, I would have never escaped my ill fate of becoming what I am today._

_A monster._

_After the First Fallout, I was cursed by the god of pokemon, transformed into a hideous beast to pay for my heinous actions committed during my lifetime. My heart was torn from me and painted black, just like the skin I now don. Just like the lives I ended. Just like evil that will consume me if I don't break this curse._

_I have been burdened with the powers to direct and create nightmares. I suppose it is a satirical reflection of the perfect life I owned as a human._

_…But I deeply regret everything I have ever done._

_No person should be scarred with the visions of things I have seen in my lifetime. But… it is essential for my survival and the balance of the world for someone to take a few of my cumbersome burdens away from me. I need to share my misery with someone. Somebody needs to understand._

_I need a person with a pure heart to save me._

_I need to be free of this cursed life._

_No one was meant to live this way.

* * *

  
_

Amity Square was where one could enjoy a nice, relaxing stroll in the park with their pokemon.

Unfortunately, the people running Amity Square were tyrants and discriminatory pigs, only allowing trainers with 'cute' pokemon to enter.

"Okay, PLEASE, just explain to me exactly _how_ you came to the outrageous conclusion to limit what kind of pokemon can enter?!" Taze demanded, slapping a hand down on the counter before him in a fit of anger.

The agitated woman working behind the counter flinched, vigorously adjusting the scarf around her neck.

"Excuse me? These rules have been in place for years. I wasn't the one who made them, but it is my duty to make sure they are obeyed—"

"I don't care if Arceus came down to you from the heavens and personally told you what the rules should be. This is DISCRIMINATION!"

Pokey sighed, nudging his nose at Budew, who was standing a few feet away from Lucas's. :Really, I don't mind if we have to stay out here. I'll just smell flowers and stuff…:

:Ewah?! I-I am not a flower! Just a mere little sprout.: Budew nodded, twirling around.

:But you still smell good…teehee.: The Grotle blushed and looked up into the cloudless sky.

"You have ten seconds to let us in!" Taze was shouting. "Ten…nine…eight…"

Lucas tapped his foot on the brick road, checking his poketch every few seconds. Taze had been arguing with the lady for fifteen minutes, the same amount of time Dawn had been inside Amity Square.

She'd said that she had felt some sort of energy acting up in her Mantra, and that a plate was nearby, probably inside of Amity Square. Luckily she had Buwante -- a Psyduck, and one of the alleged 'cute' pokemon eligible of entering.

Taze was still blabbering away. His tongue would not stop moving.

"I mean, do YOU think my Grotle is ugly? DO YOU? I think he's one of the cutest things I've ever laid my eyes on. I mean, just look at that little shrub growing on his back. It wiggles oh-so adorably whenever he sneezes!"

"Sir, I'm calling security right now."

"Fine, go ahead!" Taze scoffed, turning his back on the woman. "I'm willing to stand up for my personal rights! You have no right to deny us!"

"Actually, I do. GUARDS!! I'M BEING **HARASSED**!"

"Shit." Lucas looked around inconspicuously. A couple of officers were rounding the corner, coming toward them from behind a rest house. "Taze, you're an idiot. We're going to be arrested!"

The coffee-haired boy grabbed Taze's wrist, towing him along as they sprinted across the park through the various people, pokemon and battles scattered about. They dove behind a cluster of bushes and trees lined along a white picket fence, hoping they were out of sight.

:Those jerks!: Pokey wailed. :My personal rights feel so violated!:

Budew sniffed. :Get used to it, buddy. We don't really have any rights as pokemon, you know. I mean, we have to take orders from humans. How sad is that?:

"Shhh!" Lucas hissed. He peered around the corner of the tree. A guard was jogging their way.

"Ack! Is he coming?" Taze crouched lower to the ground, crawling further behind the line of trees and bushes.

"I think so." Lucas and the pokemon followed, and they sat in silence with bated breath for a few tense moments.

The officer ran right past them; his voice could be heard, asking people nearby if they had seen any "shady looking characters with grass-types" running around.

Taze and Lucas snickered to themselves. When they heard the footsteps retreating, they finally began to catch their breath as they relaxed on the moist, earthy ground.

"Well, that was close."

"TOO close," Lucas said, shaking his head. "And hey…since when have you been so adamant about everything?"

Taze shrugged, feeling the prick of the fence digging into his backbone. He looked down at his waist, where the Lunar Wing was clipped around one of his belt loops. Fingering it softly, he thought of the nightmares that had thankfully receded in the past couple of weeks.

"I dunno. I just…feel different." He laughed, as if it were one huge joke. "I don't really know how to explain it."

He sat in mute thought, focusing on a single pine needle twitching in the breeze a mere few inches from his face. It was so small. Just like many other things in this world. Just like him.

He thought back to the night at the Old Chateau. The day on Cycling Road. The challenge at Eterna Gym. All were instances in which Darkrai had come to him. And…all confrontations with the Shadow had left Taze feeling somehow enigmatically powerful.

He… _liked_ the power. He wanted more. And he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would be getting more of it soon.

The blond boy looked up into the sky; he could almost see the ocean in it, it was so clear and perfect. The sun blazed forebodingly up there as it rose higher and higher. Its presence seemed proud; as if it were the last time it would ever shine again.

And perhaps it was, for Taze.

Perhaps it was.

* * *

_You will get a strange feeling on your hand once your energy has reached a certain point of development. Eventually, you will be able to recognize when a plate is nearby._

_My first experience with my Mantra was when I was eleven. My brother was a successful trainer back then, and my family and I were in Oreburgh on the way to the Sinnoh League to watch him compete that summer._

_We stopped at the museum, and for some reason I felt immensely lightheaded. My hand began to sear; I felt like it was on fire. It took many doctors and Bayla Kauron, the gym leader at the time, to figure out what was wrong with me._

_She had Seeker energy as well, and apparently there was a plate in the museum, which was why I had reacted so suddenly. After my incident, it was removed and taken into the council's possession. Bayla later took me under her wing when she noticed my abilities had the potential to far outrank her own._

_The only pokemon I owned at the time was Combee, and she told me to show her what we could do together. I did, and she was impressed for what I was capable of, battling-wise, at my age. She urged me to take the league challenge a year later, and I did. I didn't make it past the preliminaries that time, but three years later I came in third place overall, barely scraping by Bertha in the closing rounds._

_My loss was unfortunate, but a year later I was offered a position in the council—_

Dawn closed the leather-bound journal Aaron had given her as she looked down at her Psyduck. He was sniffing the ground with his bill, waddling around and holding his head in an attempt to pacify the throb of his perpetual headache.

The girl smiled to herself. It was fascinating, reading about Aaron's past. She couldn't help but dig into what he had written in that notebook every night before bed. She'd lay inside her sleeping bag with a flashlight and just read. For hours, sometimes. She'd read the whole thing through a couple times already.

At first, she thought it was moderately weird how he included detailed accounts of his life experiences inside of the guide, but at the same time, she appreciated it. It made her feel like she connected with him on some sort of…deeper level.

…It also sort of made her feel like a stalker, but that wasn't the point.

She'd first gotten the feeling in the pit of her stomach a few days ago over a plate of French toast at breakfast. Since then, she couldn't shake the strange pulse in her body. Her Mantra would glow from time to time, and eventually she just knew that a plate was around. And…she had to find it.

Finally, this morning while she and the boys were walking around, she took one look at Amity Square, pointed, and said, "That's it."

So now here she was. There were masses of trainers trotting along through the park with their pokemon: Buneary, Pikachu, Cleffa, Pachirisu…

The Starly cawed, gliding from tree to tree as trainers strolled along, allowing their pokemon to pick up random berries and items they found.

Dawn stood up from her seat on a bench, stretching, and started over toward a bridge that arched across a small river. Buwante waddled behind her, quacking to himself delightedly. On the other side of the bridge sat a family of small huts made of dark, worn leather, said to have been built by the natives hundred of years ago.

There were no little kids running around the shelters causing mischief and being annoying, so Dawn and Buwante went inside.

"Eww…smells like CRAP in here..." Dawn held her nose, and Buwante looked up at her.

"Psyyy?"

She sighed. "Buwante, if you get any sort of gut feeling, be sure to tell me! We need to find that plate."

"Psy psyyy duck."

"Yeah, I don't really know why we need to get he plates, either. But the council wants me on the team, so I guess I have to fulfill my duty as a citizen of Sinnoh—"

That's when she felt it.

It was such a potent feeling. The kind you get when you realize you've just made a grave mistake, or the one you get right when you've been humiliated in front of a large crowd of people.

She felt it. The plate was somewhere nearby. She just knew it.

"Wante!"

"Psy?"

"Start digging. I think we've got it."

The Psyduck obliged, sinking his yellow flippers into the soft, damp dirt below. The two of them scraped at the ground, gradually whittling an impressive crater in the soil. As they worked, Dawn found herself thinking about Buwante. He was the only one of her pokemon she couldn't yet understand at least a little bit. She still had trouble when it came to Specter, but she could read Ashes like a book. And despite having only known Lekora for a few days, she already had a connection with the Eevee. But Buwante…

She supposed it was partly due to his lack of…mental development. After all, Psyduck were known to have muddled thoughts due to their chronic headaches. She looked over at him as he smiled happily; his face was somehow caked with mud. He was such a bright soul.

Dawn clawed deeper, not caring that her fingernails were absolutely filthy. Mud was crammed like frosting in every possible crevice on her hands.

No dirt could stop her. She was so close—

"Bingo." Her fingernail grazed unpleasantly against something cold and hard. The trainer and pokemon carved it out slowly but surely.

The plate was an ill-looking gray. Dawn wiped the stubborn dirt off and examined the back of it. Small letters were engraved there, chipped and hard to make out with the age of the artifact.

_When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate._

She inhaled sharply. It was so weird to think that she was holding a piece of the universe in her hands.

* * *

"Hieeee-YAH!!!" Dawn karate-chopped the air as she and Buwante cut through the park, straight toward Lucas and Taze. The two were resting quite tensely (still on the lookout for cops who might be after them) on a bench beneath the cool shade of a massive willow tree.

"Any luck?" Lucas asked, standing up to greet her.

"Yup. We found one, all right!" The girl motioned to her side bag, which looked as if it were about to burst at the seams it was so full with random junk. Most of which she didn't need.

"Jeez, got enough crap in there?" Taze pointed out.

"What's it to you? For all you know, I could have a survival kit in this baby. Who'd be complaining if we got stranded or lost or abducted and were on the BRINK OF DEATH AND DOOM?!?"

"…That's an enchanting argument, but we both know all you have in there is a bunch of Pokedolls and girly…necessities." Taze shivered at the nightmarish thought. She probably stored tubs of eyeliner and all of that other crazy greasy stuff girls used to try to make themselves pretty. Couldn't they just go natural? He liked girls better that way. That was one of the nice things about Maylene. She was genuine, inside and out.

"A-HEM. Anyway." Dawn cleared her throat with a sense of prideful authority. "I already contacted Aaron, and he said some member of the Seeker team will meet up is Veilstone to get it – the plate – from us. Since that's where we're headed to anyway, it works out perfect!"

"Awright. We ready to go right now?" Lucas checked his poketch. Ten A.M., plenty of time for them to get out of Hearthome and across the river before nightfall.

Dawn and Taze nodded, so they set out after stopping at the Mart for last minute preparations.

The gym was out of question. Their battle with Fantina would have to wait. They had stopped by the gym a couple days ago, when the contest calamity was still fresh in their minds. The doors were locked again, but this time Fantina answered it, poking her head out and looking down at them curiously…

_"Not yet shall you challenge me, my pretties," she said, eyes apologizing and soft. "Come back when you get more badgesss. Two! THEN you shall be ready to battle Fantina. Capice?"_

_Dawn muttered death threats under her breath, but the trio ultimately agreed._

_"Veilstone is next for you, my darlinks. Farewell, and good luck. I look forward to the day you return." With a dreamy, almost crazed look in her amethyst eyes, she waltzed behind the door and back into her unlit gym, where the looming, sinister shadows inside could practically be felt._

_"Weeeeeelp, she's a weirdo," Dawn said decidedly as they turned and started walking down the road._

_"She's not THAT bad…just French. Or something…" Taze mused._

_Lucas laughed. "Yeah, but the accent kind of adds to her creepiness."_

_"She's a seven foot tall deep-voiced woman with huge, chunky eyelashes and a DRIFBLIM DRESS. Did you notice that?!" Dawn made a squealing noise, she was trying so hard to stifle her laughter._

_"Plus, the accent of DEATH!" Lucas cackled. Dawn and Taze snickered, following him down the roads of Hearthome as they looked for trainers to practice on._

But now, it was time to move on to their next destination. Veilstone, the city of iron strength and more importantly, Maylene's Gym and (of course) the Game Corner.

The city of Hearthome seemed to smile at them as they set off down the road. But they would be returning, eventually. Perhaps when they did, memories of the past week would come flooding back to them. Things like the contest, or the time Taze ate an entire extra-large pizza with everything on it by himself and then puked it all up after Ashes had dared him to spin around in circles as fast as he could…

Things like that can never be forgotten. There are just some things that stick with you your whole life, as if they've been sewn to your heart.

Goodbyes are so much easier when they aren't final.

* * *

Route 209 was a peaceful one, connecting Hearthome with Solaceon Town. A quaint forest surrounded the grassy plain, and lovingly worn wooden bridges paved ways across the river that divided the grassland and the upper hills where taller, thicker grass grew.

Near the end of the route, standing upon a hill overlooking Solaceon Town stood a soaring gray tower ten stories high. It sat solemnly on dark and windy nights, a standing monument to the deceased.

Lost Tower was where one could go to pay their respects for the departed. And it was also said in old wives tales to be haunted. Cursed.

The wind howled on that fall night as Dawn, Taze and Lucas ran through the pelting rain, eager to find some sort of shelter. After a long day of traveling and battling, they were exhausted, but Solaceon was still a few miles away, much too far to travel in this kind of condition.

So, naturally, the tower looked inviting.

Somewhat. At least as inviting as a supposed 'haunted' tower could get.

Taze looked up at the gloomy, starless sky. A crack of lightning split the canvas of black, and he jumped. The moon was merely a thin silver splinter in the atmosphere, barely visible. Its normal sparkle was gone. It was now dull, sapped of its shimmer.

The New Moon.

A family of black storm clouds drifted over it, and it disappeared into the shadows of the sky, as if it had never been there. As if it would never come out again.

Taze shivered as he followed Dawn and Lucas inside. He shivered, because he knew that while the Lunar Wing could fend off nightmares and keep his appetite up to par, there were limits to its powers.

…There always seemed to be limits in this life.

* * *

"It says here that Lost Tower is a place for people to pay their respects to departed pokemon." Lucas looked up from his pamphlet at Dawn and Taze, who very much resembled two wet dogs.

"S-s-so that explains all the g-graves," Taze stuttered, looking around the giant square-shaped room.

Rows and rows of gravestones of all shapes and sizes were crammed in every corner. Only slim paths remained between the rows of the tombstones, leaving a miniscule amount of space to get across the room, where a staircase sat.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Dawn sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she peeled her soaking white beanie off and wrung out her hair. Water fell to the ground; the plop seemed to echo endlessly throughout the tower.

"This place is creepy. I say we get out while we can, before the ghosts EAT US ALIVE." Taze hid behind Lucas, looking longingly at the door.

Dawn sighed. "Christ, don't be such a wimp. If there ARE any ghosts here, you can count on me to kick their asses."

"But…I have a really bad feeling about this place. …Seriously…a really reallllly REEEEALLYYY bad feeling about it."

"For crying out loud. _You_ get bad feelings about taking showers," Dawn sneered, shaking her head. "Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen, not on my watch—"

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Just then, a high-pitch shriek emanated from Dawn's waist. Specter the Misdreavus forced herself out of her Pokeball and started streaming through the air at lightning speed. She zigzagged around them to the edges of the room back again.

"WH—SPECTER! GET BACK HEEERE!" Dawn screamed. Her shouts and Specter's wails combined sent reverberations of sound splitting through the tower.

The ghost pokemon came to an abrupt stop right in front of them and looked on at the trainers with a dead look in her eyes. Her pupils had disappeared. Nothing remained but the blood red shine of her irises.

"_Humans, you cannot stay; the Phantom has come out to play. His territory has been claimed, so please turn around and run away."_

Her telepathic voice was, oddly enough, one of a human's. After the words had faded like a drawled out key on a piano, she leisurely floated upwards like a balloon, passing right through the ceiling.

"…What. The. HELL?!" Without a wink of hesitation, Dawn sprinted toward the staircase on the opposite side of the room, weaving through tombstones.

"Wait!" Lucas called, starting after her. "Get – get BACK here! Didn't you hear what Specter said?! About the Phantom..?"

There came an inhuman cry from behind him. Lucas froze. Time seemed to stop. The world turned to silent, cold stone. He spun around in slow motion to face Taze. The boy was squatting on the ground, arms around his knees, as he rocked himself back and forth like a terrified child.

His eyes. They didn't seem right. They were lifeless pits of oblivion.

"Taze?"

The lightning-haired boy looked up. Lucas's words fell like mothers' whispers through his ears. In a split second, he had risen, standing face-to-face with the other child.

"_Don't stand in our way. This is the ghosts' night. This is my night."_

Lucas flinched visibly. Taze's voice…wasn't his. It was deep, sinister… he sounded the way Lucas had always imagined the Boogeyman to sound: completely evil and horrifying.

"D-Dawn--!" screamed Lucas as Taze lunged toward him. He dove out of the way at the last second, rolling to the tiled floor and smashing into the side of a tombstone.

The possessed Taze looked down at him for a few seconds before deciding to let him be. He slowly made his way toward the staircase.

Taze's footsteps made no sound. And Lucas was pretty sure he hadn't been breathing.

* * *

As Dawn pounded up the worn stone staircase, she came to a halt upon noticing something out of the corner of her eye moving.

She turned her head, looking around. Her mouth fell agape. No, this wasn't just _something._

It was a heck of a LOT of somethings.

Ethereal wisps of white floated upwards all around her like billows of smoke. She squinted at what she thought were optical illusions. Were these…ghosts? Or just her mind going crazy and making her see things?

But no. For once, it wasn't just her going crazy. Ghosts – they had to be-- were rising all around her: in the shapes of every type of pokemon imaginable. Beautifly, Croagunk, Girafarig…the list was endless, and included actual ghost pokemon: Misdreavus, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Spiritomb, and Mismagius.

"What the—" Dawn breathed. Several ghosts even passed right through her body as they went up, up, up.

What was happening? Was this some whacked spiritual ritual? She bit her tongue, looking around for Specter as she cautiously continued up the staircase. The ghosts looked on at her inquiringly. She was the only human in the vicinity, after all.

On the next floor, she saw the process in action. The ghosts stretched themselves out of their graves, reaching up toward the ceiling. Some cried with delight, others with terror. Dawn spun around, shaking violently with a blend of wild emotions. She didn't know whether to be scared shitless or to be in awe and look at this sight as if it were a miracle.

Deciding that being scared out of her mind was probably a better option if she wanted to keep her head, she spun around and began to sprint back down the stairwell.

"What the hell, what the hell, whattheflippinghell, ohmyGOD, GHOSTS!!! LUCAS! TAZE!! HOLY SHI—"

She froze, her words lingering like frozen dew on the tip of her tongue. Taze was standing eerily at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at her blankly.

"Taze! WATHKTAK – GHOSTS!! Did you see them?! What's going on?" She sprinted down toward him, two steps at a time. But as she approached, he didn't move. Not even a blink. He might as well have been a gargoyle.

"…Taze?" Dawn poked him on the arm curiously, blinking. "Taze? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT?! THE GHOSTS ARE GOING TO EAT US ALIIIIIVE!!!"

His eyes went straight through her, as if she wasn't even there, and he said nothing, merely sidestepping her and continuing up to the next floor like a zombie.

Dawn's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as she turned around, finding Lucas, who was coming toward her.

"HOLY CRAP! TAZE IS A ZOMBIE!!" she shrieked, flapping her arms around like a madwoman.

Lucas sighed as Dawn proceeded to run around the first floor, screaming and seething and spazzing in general.

"Dawn! Acting like a headless chicken isn't going to get us anywhere. I…" Lucas broke his words and looked up the staircase. The fluorescent lights above their heads flickered slightly. Darkness, for a split second. His eyes found her again, burning with solemnity. "…I think it's Darkrai."

A shiver penetrated her backbone. She slowly nodded at her friend, a gesture of understanding.

"D-did you see his eyes?" she ventured.

"Yeah. They're…they're the same as they were on Cycling Road." Lucas swallowed hard. It was like a rock was lodged in his throat.

"So this means…the Phantom's back." Dawn clenched her fist, looking over at the stairwell determinedly.

"What are we going to do? Wait for it to subside? It seemed to work last time…on Cycling Road… but who knows how long this could last…" Lucas trailed off. The lights were flickering once again. A seed of worry began to sprout in the pit of his stomach, and then his eyes found a sign on the wall that read;

_LIGHTS TURN OFF AUTOMATICALLY AT NINE P.M. PLEASE LEAVE THE VICINITY BEFORE THEN. THANK YOU._

The shrieks of the ghosts had died down, and silence fell upon them once more. In that moment, their eyes locked and they both knew what they had to do.

"Lucas?" Dawn looked over at him hesitantly.

"It's eight-thirty. We have exactly half an hour before all the lights turn off. We need to move fast. So, are you up for a little ass-whooping?"

Dawn plucked a couple of pokeballs from her belt. Orbs of red and white expanded in her palms and were sent sailing through the air as her lips fissured into a dogged smirk.

"_Hell_ yeah."

* * *

_Next time: Dawn and Lucas have a heart-to-heart, and Taze crumbles when faced against Darkrai.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed; please review! Y'all are awesome. x3_


	35. Dream Scream

**J Lee:** Thank you! Cool, I hope the comic's still going okay! :D  
**Seagull: **Thanks!! :3 Yeah, more about Darkrai is revealed in this chapter, as well. Squee! Hope you like. Pokey says Hi. x3  
**Bobobo: **WOO! Sweet, I'm glad that was better. Well thank you! And I know about the Platinum changes, but I'd already had it planned out this way, and I didn't want to change it. Haha.  
**xoxbeachbabii:** Awe, thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. -feels special-  
**Avaleia**: You! You're back! Yay! Thank you so much. I'm soso glad you're liking everything. And AHH yeah I put that part in present tense on purpose. I'm glad it was poignant. :D  
**Kefka VI:** XD I'm not familiar with that guy, but he sounds creepy.  
**Kingston:** Haha I know, right? I hated Amity Square. Well, thank you! I'm glad ya liked it!  
**Blake Wilson:** Well, I must say, it was a nice suprise seeing a review from you again! And ...yeah, I totally know what you mean about the stuttering. I felt that way when I was writing it. Don't know why, maybe it was just an off-day. Ah well! Thank you!  
**Kidd Dragon**: Thank you! :D  
**Saber-chan: **;o; REALLY? Yay...my life is complete! xD Haha thank you, dearie!  
**Starlight Amethyst:** Hope you like this chappie! -hug-  
**Unknown:** Whee, yay you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much. Thanks!  
**Gigas: **Thank you! Arg, yeah, it does sound kind of contradicting. But there is a reason for everything...mwaha. XD You'll learn more this arc, and may be even more confused after it, though. Hehe..  
**Ink Spot**: Eee, new reader! Your review made me happy. I'm SO glad you noticed my writing has improved...I've been wonderingl ately if it has, so I'm glad to hear that it has! Well I'm so glad you like it. Thank you!  
**Twilight_23: **Thanks! Yeah, I agree, I don't really like the anime Dawn. She seems...boring. Hence why I changed her. xD I'm glad you're liking it!  
**Jarkes:** Wait, what? XD

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter, it wraps up the arc. And, well...not much else to say, other than it's a little...crazy. xD But ENJOY.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Dream Scream**

_

* * *

Wet moonlight spilled through the windowpane onto the dark face of a man, highlighting his chiseled features. He sat in mute peace, surveying the ambiance of the outdoors._

_This had been his room, once. The bunk bed from his early years sat discarded in the corner of the room. Dust had gathered over the years, coating every crevice with a thick gray film. Posters he had tacked on the walls in his boyhood looked on at him from the places they had been for years._

_He had been a fan of gym leaders and Elite Four members back then. He would rip their portraits out of magazines and collect posters and other ads with their faces plastered on them from the League in the summers when his demeanor was pure and his dreams were ordinary. _

_His mother always said to him that in order to get anywhere in life, you had to have a dream. Accordingly, he always made sure to have something to work towards in his life. As he grew up, however, he would find himself downtrodden and hopeless as everyone around him began to live his dream. The one he was supposed to have._

_And he…he ended up with nothing._

_His closest friends had become some of the most successful trainers in Sinnoh while he was just average. Mediocre. Nothing special._

_He would later go on to realize that there is nothing glamorous about fame and fortune. The power, maybe, was what made it all so great. But even then, materialistic things are always worth so much less than we make them out to be. _

_So he set his eyes on the greatest prize of all…_

_The world. _

_Cyrus Jedren laughed gently to himself as he sat perched near the window in the room that harbored his childhood years. He laughed, because he knew that if one worked hard enough, dreams could come true._

Space and time, wind and rhyme…

_A cold burst of air swished past him, which was strange because the window was closed. The shadowy room seemed to grow darker, and without moving an inch, Cyrus smiled and began to speak. He sensed he had a visitor._

"_I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."_

_The Shadow hovered in the corner of the room, hidden from view. _

Don't make me do this_, the Shadow begged._

_"You know what we agreed on. This is the best way, the easiest way. The only way, perhaps. So just do as I asked. Honor the deal, and I will spare his life." Cyrus's voice didn't waver: he was serious, unwilling to negotiate._

_"…You know me well. My word is final; you're wasting your time trying to dissuade me."_

_The Shadow left without another word._

_Mission understood.

* * *

_"Staravia! Get anything?" Lucas called to his pokemon. She was soaring down the stairwell of the Lost Tower and across the first floor toward he, Dawn and the rest of the pokemon.

:Those psychos are floating around all over the place up there. There's probably little colonies on every single floor. Looks like they're trying to guard the staircases. They started screaming at me as soon as they saw me.: Staravia ruffled her feathers, landing next to Prinplup.

They were gathered in a tight ring, with Dawn and Lucas at the head. Everyone had been let out of their balls: they were going to need as much help as they could get if they wanted to rescue Taze in thirty minutes.

"Okay." Dawn rubbed her chin as she surveyed the pokemon, deep in thought. "We'll head in with a circle formation. My team on one side, Lucas's on the other. I'll attack from the front, while you guys watch our backs." She looked at Lucas, and he nodded.

:Mmm…late-night barbeque, my favorite.: Ashes licked his lips, and Prinplup snorted.

:BARBEQUE?!: Shieldon shrieked. :Does that mean…meat? MEAT YAY MEAT I LOVE FRESH MEAT!!: He began to prance around and gnaw on a nearby tombstone.

:Screw a barbeque. All I want's some booze.: Lekora the Eevee looked around discreetly, snickering.

:You drink?!: Budew asked, awestruck. :I didn't know you were that old!:

:Naw, I'm not an old geezer, but growin' up in the city, I know where to go if I want a crazy night. Just mooch off the hobos who sleep in the bathrooms...yeah…it's the life.:

:Whoa…you're so COOL, Lekora!: Budew gushed.

:You incompetent fools. Haven't you heard? Ghosts are inedible.: Prinplup shook her head, slightly disturbed at the lack of intelligence displayed by her teammates.

Ashes rolled his eyes. :Yeah, well…you know what _I_ heard?:

:…What?:

:I heard you like Mudkipz!:

Prinplup facepalmed.

:These freaks are crazy…: muttered Staravia into her ear.

"Okay," Dawn said, growing impatient. She strained her neck to look over at the staircase, which sat eerily in the corner of the room. "You guys all know what to do, right?"

The pokemon nodded.

"Let's do this thing," said Lucas determinedly.

Ashes flexed his furry brown arms and his tail flame grew a couple inches in his attempt to impress. :I'm ready to flame some noobs!:

Lucas and Dawn exchanged a final nod. The clock was ticking; they hoped the plan was clever enough, given the time they'd had to construct it. The two sprinted toward the staircase, the pokemon forming a circle around them.

* * *

Darkness.

It's all that surrounds me. The cackles and sinister whispers of the nearby ghosts begin to fade behind a veil of black. Now, all that exists is my mind.

My body is in this room: the highest room in the tower. My eyes are here, trained on a crack in the ground where an ant is crawling around, sweeping the area for any crumbs.

Yes, my body is here, but inside… I am far, far away. Images flash in my mind, like clips from a horror film. I see….fire. Cities being burned to ruins. Pokemon trapped helpless under the debris of buildings; embers flying through the air like birds.

Like innocent birds.

These scenes of destruction are unsettling, to say the least. But I have no independent thoughts. I have no choice but to surrender to what stands before me.

I have no choice but to listen to _him_.

"**We meet again, boy." **

I am thrust back into reality by that voice. I said it – we said it. Together. I wasn't expecting it to come from my mouth. A sharp pang throngs in the pit of my stomach. It's like boulder is inside of me; I can't breathe.

I clutch my stomach as worms of sweat squirm down my face. I'm sweating, sweating everywhere. It doesn't stop. That dirty, salty scent fills the air, fills my lungs.

"Wh-hat—?" I am choking on my own words. I can't breathe, keeled over like that.

I can sense the ghosts watching me, like I'm onstage, an actor in some twisted play. And they're an audience of goddamn sadists.

When I finally gain control of my breath, the pain magnifies. "Wha-at…" I trail off, unable to continue.

Suddenly, I realize I was wasting my time. There is no need for more words. He knows what I'm thinking. He's in my _mind_.

I'm trembling now, uncontrollably, like I'm freezing on the top of a mountain. Paralyzed by fear. I braced myself for the Phantom's words, for his voice to burst out of my throat, but nothing comes.

"_I imagine you realize how much power lies before you._"

The voice is telepathic, and I suck in a huge gasp of relief between my hyperventilated attempts at breath. He tells me to open my eyes, and without thinking, I obey as if I'm just a servant listening to orders. My wet, sticky eyelids somehow manage to unbolt.

I see the ghosts circled around me. Hundreds – no -- thousands of them. Perched on top of a golden tombstone, I am at the heart of a sea of ethereal spirits.

Darkrai continues. _"These are spirits of those who have died. Many have been here for millenniums. The ghosts have a single plea, and after our agreement—"_

My mind rolls back to the challenge at Eterna Gym, when I found myself face-to-face with Darkrai himself.

Agreement…?

I curse myself, for having ever given him my word.

Am I…am I a prisoner, now?

"--_I think it would be in your favor to accept their cry for help."_

I feel my lips involuntarily round into a vicious smile.

_(this can't be real)_

"_Ghosts were living beings, once. I am no exception. My time on Earth has long passed, but…revenge never dies so easily."_ His voice echoes in my mind, and I nod in understanding. I feel myself wondering how, WHY, I could possibly understand this _thing,_ this monster that is the source of all my pain.

But some uncanny part of my heart tells me it's what's right.

Perhaps…perhaps part of my heart has succumbed to the darkness.

_"This is what you must do._

_Take the plates. Take the plates from the girl."_

I feel the skin around my eyes stretch they widen so acutely. My world whirrs round and round unbelievably fast.

_(ring around the rosy_

_pockets full of posies_

_ashes,_

_ASHES_

_WE ALL FALL DOWN)_

A protest emerges from the back of my mind as his words register in the back of my mind.

"NO!!!!"

I'm writhing in place, as if I'm bound to the tombstone by a rope. But it's all in my head…everything's in my head. _Just like this day and this lie and the people in my life and the sun that said it would always shine forever--_

"**We must steal the plates!" **we shout, and I break down once more. Invisible cockroaches, they're squirming, climbing up my throat with every word we spit. The boulder is back in my stomach. I am impregnated with venom. I shake my head, and at that moment, wish for nothing but to never hear that disturbing mixture of our voices again.

"No… I can't…"

"**You must. We must. This power…it can be yours. Just take the Plates."**

We sound so calm. Like we're chatting over tea and biscuits on a Monday morning.

"**Do you want to see what we can do?"**

I gasp, struggling to spurt some coherent reply from my throat.

"**DO YOU?!" **We're screaming.

"Yes! Fine! FUCK!"

"…**Good."**

"JUST STOP CONTROLLING ME, YOU BASTARD! STOP PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH! I CAN'T TAKE ANY OF THIS, DAMMIT!"

_"…Heh. You'll learn to cope. You've made it this far already – the first to do so._

_And there's no turning back."_

…after a final wobbled revolution, my world stops.

* * *

"Lulu! Watch out! Hormonal female Gengar on the loose, coming at you at nine o'clock!"

Dawn cackled as their circle of battling pokemon inched across the sixth floor room. They ducked under ghosts and hopped around tombstones in a synchronized flow.

Lucas looked to his left just as a cluster of Gengar materialized right in front of his face. Prinplup shot a stream of Bubblebeam at them, and they laughed shrilly before disappearing into the spirit world again.

:I DARE you to get one step closer…: Prinplup growled, and Ashes laughed from next to her.

:Aw, come on, Pipper. It's more fun if you let them stay. What I like to do is make them think they actually have a chance at beating me, and then torch them at the last second. It's hilarious…:

:Yeah, maybe for deranged imbeciles like you. I am much more civilized. And MY NAME IS NOT PIPPER!:

:Would you prefer Pip? Maybe Prinp?: Ashes giggled evilly before curling himself into a ball and Flame Wheeling a nearby Misdreavus.

The two continued to bicker as the fight persisted. Buwante the Psyduck was using Confusion on the half-Poison-types, and Lekora put her Attract to good use. All of the males were immobilized with love for the Eevee, and she kept them entertained in a corner as the rest of the team battled the females and the few males who didn't fall for Lekora's tricks.

Shieldon was mourning over the fact that ghosts didn't have blood, and Budew was spraying Sleep Powder at the ghosts that got close. Since most of Staravia's attacks were ineffective against ghost-types, she growled at them from up above, intimidating them and cutting their attack power.

Overall, the mission was going fairly smoothly. The ghosts steadily petered off back into the spirit world, and as soon as a floor was cleared for the most part, the party sprinted up to the next floor.

They were on floor number six, which meant there were three more to take care of before they got to the top, where Taze would – hopefully – be.

"We have twelve minutes left," Lucas shouted, checking his poketch. The last few ghosts wisped away, and the team scampered over to the staircase.

"Alright, we gotta move fast. Scrap the circle formation. Let's forget about getting rid of every single ghost and just take care of the ones who hinder our path to the staircase." Dawn led the group up the stairs, and they began to inch their way across the room. A family of Haunter flew at them, shrieking in their faces before entering battle.

Lucas was coming up the last step when he slipped. As the pokemon dispersed to take care of everything, Dawn helped him to his feet.

"Jeez, Lulu. You all right?"

"Yeah…thanks. How…how are you doing?" he asked this as if she had been sick for the past week. Since Dawn hadn't just tripped up a staircase and was perfectly healthy, she was naturally a little confused.

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "What?"

"It's just lately I've been… meaning to talk to you about…"

"Waaaaait a minute." Dawn flashed him a smirk. "I think I know what this is about."

"…You do?"

"Yes." She nodded firmly. "You've come to confide in me about your man crush on Taze. Right?"

"WHAT?! Are you HIGH?!"

Dawn looked up at the ceiling and shrugged as the pokemon continued to battle. "Well, we're pretty high up…"

The boy smacked his face. "Ugh. No. Just…no. Now excuse me while I go drown myself in brain bleach. I was GOING to say, I've been meaning to ask how you were holding up after the little contest calamity the other day."

"Ah. Well, you should have just said so!" Dawn laughed evilly. "Well, can't this wait for later? I'm kind of in the middle of trying to find a possessed person. What's with asking me at a time like this? You should have been doing this two days ago."

Lucas huffed. "Well, sorry. Hey -- the room's mostly clear, so let's go up. Hurry."

The two ran across the room and up the next staircase after their pokemon, who were determined to get through each wave as quickly as possible.

Dawn sighed and looked over at Lucas as they stood at the mouth of the stairwell behind the scene of battle. Even though it was an inopportune time, she didn't know when she'd get another chance to nudge him about these kinds of things. She felt a tug inside of her, something that told her to open up to him a bit. What could it hurt to allow him to know what she was feeling just this once?

"Anyway…yeah. I'm doing fine. Thanks," she said a bit awkwardly, hoping she wasn't annoying the boy by suddenly trying to resurrect a conversation that two moments ago she said should die.

But he seemed glad she was opening up. His face brightened; the chocolate hair from under his red beret shifted slightly as a ghost flew past him for an instant. He was in need of a trim.

"I mean," she continued, "I would have had a sob story to dish out a day or two ago, but now I'm pretty much over it. That ship of angst has docked."

"…You mean 'that ship has SAILED.'"

"Uhh…whatever. But yes, I'm just fine. You learn from your mistakes, life goes on, you can't change the past, yadayadayada."

Lucas smiled. "Well, good. I'm glad-- STARAVIA, RETURN!" He spun on his foot suddenly, holding out his Pokeball to recall the bird pokemon: she was completely frazzled, having been taking far more damage than she was dealing.

"Yeeeee-up." Dawn watched him clip Staravia's ball back on his belt. They began moving toward the center of the room as the last of the ghost pokemon were being defeated. "So….no man crush?"

"NO."

She inched a little closer to him. Did she dare…?

"No crushes…at all?" She looked up at him innocently. A tiny smile played on her lips.

"Nope. No crushes. At all."

He felt strange saying this now, after having gone so long looking at her romantically. But it wasn't regret he felt. No, definitely not. He had no regrets.

"Awwh." Dawn stopped herself, unsure of how to press this further. She could have sworn he had feelings for her at one point. He must have been lying. Either that, or her theory had been incredibly erroneous.

:AIIIYAH! DIE, YOU NOOBS!: Ashes screamed from across the room. They were moving up to the next floor already. Dawn and Lucas followed close behind as they ascended higher up into the tower.

Floor nine. They were almost there.

Flames and bubbles shot through the air. Males drunk on love stalked Lekora around. Shieldon, with his Metal Sound, wailed unpleasant screeches that tore through the air, lowering the Special Defense of the opponents. Confusion from Buwante sent the poison-types crashing into the walls. Budew's golden Stun Spore floated slothfully through the air.

"It's funny," Dawn said, voice raised over the disharmony of the atmosphere.

Lucas looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, I…used to have a crush on you. Hilarious, huh?" she laughed lightly, brushing a few slender fingers through her bluish locks. "Like, in the old schooldays. I never knew you personally, but I admired you from afar. It might sound kind of creepy, but it's true. Just…one of those weird hopeless schoolgirl crushes, I suppose."

She had no idea what was empowering her to say this, but she didn't care anymore.

"Anyway…after we started traveling together, I sort of realized I couldn't ever like you that way." She smiled. "You're…you're Lulu. You're like this… guardian angel, or something. You're there to look after me. If that makes sense…"

Lucas nodded, mouth paralyzed. _Guardian angel…?_

He was shocked. He felt like an idiot now that this revelation had come into light.

"The weird thing is, after a while, I kinda felt like you might have…liked me or something. But I guess not. And that's perfectly fine. Relieving, almost." She chuckled again, shaking her head. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this…"

Lucas didn't know what to say. So, she knew all along…

…HAD IT REALLY BEEN THAT OBVIOUS?!?!

_Damn. _He needed to work on his discreetness.

He sorted through his flying thoughts, trying to decide whether he should tell her he really had liked her. But…it was unnecessary. It would probably just make things between them awkward.

So… he decided it was better if she never knew.

He would go on as if he had never felt anything more than friendship for her.

"It's okay," he said at last, and he meant it. He felt…good about all of this. "Sometimes you just need to get things out."

"So you aren't weirded out or anything?"

He laughed softly to himself. "Not at all… not at all."

Dawn beamed. "Good! And don't be surprised if I come to you about more of this kind of stuff."

"Meaning…?"

"Well, there _is_ a…person." She looked around, feeling a blush steal across her cheeks. "That I…think I might well, you know, like."

"'_Might_ well you know _like_'?! How do you not know if you like someone?"

"It's hard to tell a lot of the time! For me, at least. My brain is all psychotic and screwed up when it comes to L-O-V-E. And I don't really know him that well."

"…Wait. Who is this person?" Suspicion bubbled in Lucas's voice.

Dawn's cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Um… Aaron?"

The boy choked, but was determined to not look staggered. "Aaron? As in…Elite Four member, smooth-talking Seeker, guy who gave you that guidebook on Seeking Aaron?!"

"YES. What other Aarons do I know? Jeez. YES. AARON OZAKI, THAT ONE HOT DUDE WITH GREEN HAIR who's like a Bug-type master. Mm…I think I'm drooling a little…" A stream of giggles escaped Dawn's throat; she slapped a hand to her mouth when she realized she sounded like a spazzy little girl.

Lucas coughed, a little unsettled with this news. He hadn't really been expecting THIS… and it sort of crushed his ego and all, after discovering she had never returned the feelings he'd had for her.

"Do you even know how old he is?! And he's way out of your league. Literally." Lucas folded his arms over his chest, surveying their pokemon as they brought the battle on this floor to a close.

"HEY! He can't be more than like…fourteen. Right?"

"…Actually, he's fifteen. Since April seventeenth—"

"You know his BIRTHDAY?! God, you're such a stalker! But still, that's not that big of a difference, is it? I'm almost fourteen! Kinda…"

"Your birthday's in June. He'll be sixteen before you turn fourteen --"

"SHUT UP! DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS!" She screamed, balling her fists in a fit fury. She slowly shrunk down, blushing a bit. "Besides, he called me beautiful! …And so what if he's two years older? I thought he was like, eighteen."

Lucas sighed. "It's probably just meaningless flirting. And he's the youngest Elite Four member in years. You should have known he was young, even if he is pretty tall."

"It was _not_ meaningless flirting," Dawn growled. What he'd said to her felt…real, even if she had reacted sourly at first. But…she liked it. She liked HIM. She wanted to talk to him more. Those fleeting phone conversations about Plates every now and then weren't enough. When would she see him again?

Lucas noticed her momentary gloom and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He decided to tell himself to be happy for her: if she needed some boy to focus on to keep her out of her terrible woe-is-me moods, then so be it.

"Ah…sorry," he said quickly. "I'm not one to speak negatively about things like this. I wasn't there, after all. I don't know the situation or context or anything. I have nothing against it. I…just want you to be happy." He offered a grin. "Just be careful, is what I'm saying."

Dawn's face lit up, bright as the sun. "YAAAAY! I have Lulu's approval! GO ME!" She started to spin around, daydreaming of Aaron.

"Yeah, save that for later." Lucas checked his watch. In the midst of their conversation, he'd forgotten they were running on a time limit.

Dawn stopped, looking over at him. The last stragglers of Ghastly and Haunter were being chased out of the room. The lesser-trained pokemon like Shieldon, Lekora and Budew were lying tiredly on the ground, sapped of energy.

Lucas sighed. "…We have two minutes left."

"HOLY SHIT! Why didn't you say so?!" Dawn promptly returned Buwante and Lekora to their balls. Lucas did likewise with Shieldon and Budew.

"Alright. Let's go find Specter and Taze. Be careful; who knows what's up there," he said. And he sprinted up the final staircase with Prinplup, Dawn and Ashes at his side.

The rows of fluorescent lights began to dim. Their world was a little darker as they ran to face the Phantom…and their friend.

* * *

The tenth floor was dark. Not because of the dimming lights, but because of the shadowy mist that floated heavily through the air, like fog.

Dawn and Lucas couldn't see more than three feet in front of them. They cautiously ventured into the eerie miasma behind Ashes and Prinplup.

Several indistinct snickers rippled through the air, seeming to scratch against their eardrums. The ghosts were here, but they could not be seen. They were standing ground.

"I can feel them…staring," Dawn whispered, tensing up each time there was a chorus of whispers or giggles.

"Taze?" Lucas called. The two of them came to a stop next to a thick golden tombstone that stood as tall as they were.

No reply.

Lucas decided he would try again. "Ta—"

He didn't get finish his sentence.

There was a scream, and then a slippery noise. _Thhhhhhhhip._

He whirled on Dawn, only to see her pink-booted legs on the ground, being tugged backwards across the floor by a velvety swirl of fog.

"DAWN!!"

:Oh HELL NO!: Ashes ran into the darkness, leaving Lucas and Prinplup alone.

"Ashes, wait--!" cried the boy, but it was too late. Ashes dived right in to the haze; it sucked him up and swallowed him whole. Lucas and Prinplup definitely weren't about to run in after him.

As if on queue, the fog thickened. The darkness was practically tangible.

And then… the lights shut off with a clank. Inky blackness consumed them.

Hands trembling uncontrollably, Lucas fumbled around in his backpack for his flashlight. His heart constricted inside of him, thumping painfully against his ribcage. He could feel the vibrations throughout his whole body.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-THUMP._

Something round and cold. He ripped the flashlight out, thumbing for the on button.

:Trainer?: Prinplup squeaked. :They aren't saying anything. I don't like this. What happened to them? They aren't dead, are they?!:

"I DON'T KNOW! Hell!"

_Click._

A beam of yellow impaled the black. But Lucas didn't have time to point it around. The next thing he knew, something seized his ankles and he and Prinplup were sliding on their backs across the floor.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

In a sea of black, there appeared a single bubble. Round and see-through, it floated contentedly through the vacuous space of their minds.

Desperately, the boy and girl combed their tangled thoughts for some explanation. They could not place where they were, or even who they were. All that existed was the bubble.

Slowly, the bubble began to fill with viscous, crimson syrup. The smell of metal pricked their senses.

_"I'm not doing this because I'm evil."_

The wobbly voice of the blond-haired boy. He did not lope into their view, even though his voice surrounded them.

Dawn and Lucas squirmed internally, trying to grasp the concept of speech or thought. But they were nothing. They had been reduced to unfeeling, helpless worms.

_"I'm doing this because…"_

The bubble began to float down, down, down. Weighted by the all problems inside.

_(the problems inside of us, they keep us from acting to our full potential)_

_"…I have to."_

There was a sharp pop, and a splatter. Red streaked into the air, flying through the blackness as if in slow motion. Blood, oozing through the atmosphere.

Boy and girl felt like screaming. A feeling? They realize who they are, now.

_"There can be a better world. A world where we get second chances. The Renegade of Space and Time could allow for that._

_This world is far too unjust for harmony to exist. So I…_

_**We**…need to change that."_

The splatters of blood slowly plunged from their vision. But a sluice of gnawing pain streamed through them, sending pulses of torturous agony through their minds.

_"People should always have dreams. As a human race, we would not thrive without them. But there is no use for dreaming, now. I cannot allow you to stand in our way any more."_

Dawn writhed next to Lucas, Ashes and Prinplup. From somewhere in the small of her consciousness, she realized where she was. She realized she was under a sleeping spell. Hypnosis, perhaps.

"_L-Lucas…" _she thought. She sensed his awareness of her. _"We're…unconscious, right? But…I can still feel you. I know you're here."_

She felt him nod.

"_Yeah. I think we're connected through some sort of…spiritual energy, or something."_

The girl began to summon every ounce of courage and strength inside of her spirit, focusing it on one thing only.

She swam through the dark void of her mind, swam with everything she had.

She needed to find him.

He appeared at last, under a wave of pending nightmares, and she bulled right toward him.

"_Taze. Don't do this."_

He stared at her as if she was an ant. Just an ant waiting to be smashed. His empty, black eyes seemed to smile devilishly.

"_I know you're stronger than this. I'm here to help you. We can do this. Remember…remember the pact we made?" _ Her voice was desperate. She needed to save him. She needed to save everyone._ "We… we promised we'd always be there for each other, no matter what. And you told us that you needed us if you wanted to beat this. Well, we're here. I'm here. Take my hand, and it can all be over."_

She reached out for him, offered him an escape. But the pain abruptly returned in her mind with a numbing crunch, and she lost all feeling.

Taze sneered heartlessly. _"What must be done must be done. This world has become useless. There is a better way to live—"_

"_NO!!! SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" _she screamed.

Taze flinched, surprised at her sudden display of strength. How did she manage to get herself out of that one?

_"LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN'T LET THIS THING BEAT YOU! I know you! You're stronger than this. You ARE! You are. You…are…"_

He blinked. Lucas's spirit had begun floating toward Dawn's. Prinplup and Ashes remained unconscious, succumbing to the Dream Eater.

The three floated in a triangle.

"_Taze…" _Dawn's pained voice let out a whimper of a plea._ "Believe you can conquer it. I know you want to. Don't let it trick you—"_

"_This is over, little girl--"_

"_NO. This… is not the end."_

She reached for Lucas's hand, clutched it with a nervous yet hopeful grip, and continued.

"_I won't allow you to surrender to this. Don't let it control you. We WILL get out of this alive…_

…_or die trying."_

Dawn and Lucas reached for each of Taze's hands. They swallowed his in their own, and a bullet of light shot upward through each of them. The void of black was pierced by a magnificent radiance.

_..._

_Those rays of golden light…_

_Some say it was destiny._

_They knew it was hope.

* * *

_The three teens and two pokemon stumbled back into consciousness, gasping and coughing. They rose from the ground, trying to orient themselves from their dizzy states of mind.

The single shaft of light from the flashlight cast the shadows of the tombstones stretching up the walls. It generated a peaceful glow throughout the top floor of the Lost Tower.

"What the hell…" Taze mumbled from beside Dawn. She looked over at him, smiling, and helped him to his feet with shaky hands.

Lucas picked up the flashlight and dusted himself off. A Misdreavus appeared next to him, blinking confusedly.

Dawn noticed her, and laughed with relief.

"Specter! There you are!"

:Dawn! What…what happened? I feel all woozy…:

The girl merely told Specter to have a good rest as she returned to her to her Pokeball. She must not have remembered anything…even though she was undoubtedly part of the dark mist that enveloped them and stuck them in that strange dream world.

"Everyone okay?" Lucas asked, shining the flashlight at Dawn and Taze. They both nodded, Taze a bit unsure.

The only thing he remembered was talking with Darkrai…and what he'd been told. A sick feeling planted itself in his stomach.

How would he ever take the plates from Dawn? He could never do that…

…But something told him that if he didn't, he would have to pay the consequences.

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "What the hell just happened?"

Lucas and Dawn looked over at him as they sprayed potions on Ashes and Prinplup. Dawn sighed inwardly, and Lucas shook his head.

"Well…we're not quite sure," the boy began. "We came up here to get you, and there was this…dark mist all around. It sucked us both in, and we blacked out."

"We were in some sort of…dream world," explained Dawn. "In our minds, at least. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I think we were under Hypnosis or some weird crap like that. And then…and then…you started…"

She trailed off, looking truly frightened. Lucas didn't like the look in her eyes.

"…You started to talk about…the world being useless." Lucas frowned. "And you were going to kill us or something – we felt this insane pain in our minds. Like we'd been beaten over the head with a hammer, or shot, or something."

Taze didn't say anything. He turned around, stuck his hands in his pockets, and kept his eyes on the ground. The Lunar Wing dangled from one of his belt loops.

"I don't get it," he said. Frayed emotion corded his every word. "I have this damn Lunar Wing. It's supposed to help, isn't it? But he keeps coming back. I can't stand it. He…he turns me into something terrible, doesn't he?"

Dawn and Lucas exchanged a worried look. They were afraid to give him the answer he didn't want to hear.

"DOESN'T HE?!?"

"…Yes," Dawn said softly. "He turns you into something horrifying."

The darkness seemed significantly more poignant in that still instant.

There was a long silence before Taze finally spoke, his voice monotone and flat.

"…Thank you."

"The Lunar Wing does help you sleep, though, doesn't it?" Lucas asked. Dawn gave him a stern look, as if to say, 'Leave it alone.'

"…Yeah. But…it's not enough, is it? Nothing's enough. What does he WANT FROM ME?! And WHY?! I just don't fucking get it." Taze squatted down on the ground, clutching his hair in his hands. Dawn and Lucas stared at his back, his trembling figure in the shadows of the darkness. They shook their heads sadly.

"We don't know," lamented Dawn. "But we'll be here for you, Taze. Always. Just like we promised, right? So… don't be afraid. …Okay?"

He inhaled several large gulps of breath, steadying himself. He didn't want her to help him. He didn't want her to be nice. It was easier to hate her when she was cold and distant.

Nevertheless, he nodded, and turned around slowly, standing up.

"I know. Thank you."

And he managed a smile as bright as the sun.

The sun, which no matter how dark life seemed, would inevitably rise tomorrow.

Tomorrow, which held the promise of a new beginning.

_Fin

* * *

Thank you for reading! Preview for next arc: The citizens of Solaceon Town are having a festival! Dawn, Lucas and Taze compete for a prize in the Solaceon Ruins along with some crazy cowboys! Also, Ashes and Prinplup get themselves into a bit of trouble...  
_


	36. Solaceon Town and the Festival of Fools

Well! Hi there. I suppose all there is to say right now is, I'm sorry for the gargantuan delay in updates. I have been through a lot in the past eight/nine-ish months, and sadly in consequence writing this story was put on low priority. I know I said there would be an update a couple months ago, but I vastly overestimated how much free time I'd have once school started. And. Well. That's in the past; all that matters now is I'm back and ready to roll. Please enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and a huge thank you to each and every one of you. I appreciate your continuous support so much!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Solaceon Town and the Festival of Fools**

* * *

Taze Kidane walked sleepily through the cafeteria of the Solaceon Town pokecenter, skimming the tables for Dawn and Lucas. They had been in town for a couple of days now, rejuvenating themselves after the chaos of the Lost Tower incident.

He spotted them sitting at a booth next to a window, the morning autumn sun beating down on them as they enjoyed a huge breakfast of pancakes, fruit, oatmeal, and orange juice. They had been awake for nearly two hours already, waiting around for Taze. They hadn't woken him up and forced him out of bed, since his rest was rare and much needed. Still, the two of them thought it was odd for him to have woken up this late.

Their pokemon were scattered around the table, chasing each other and nibbling at their own breakfasts. Taze let out Pokey, Eneru and Narky before silently sitting down next to Lucas.

"Morning," Lucas said, cutting into his pancakes.

Taze groaned in reply, rubbing his still half-closed eyes.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Rough night?"

"Mehhhh….passthepaaaan…cake…s," the blond boy droned, leaning his head on the table. His eyes fluttered slowly to a close.

Rough night, indeed.

"What took you so long, sleepyhead?" Dawn asked. She had gone back to the room about in hour ago to check up on him, only to find the room completely empty. She asked Lucas about it, but he had no idea where Taze might have gone. She was curious, but decided to save the questioning for later.

"Nothing…"

"Hmmmmmm right," she spat, with a mouthful of food. Pieces of mushy pancake mixed with milk shot through the air. A little piece landed on Taze's hand, which was resting innocently on the table.

His eyes shot open with disgust.

"EWW! You're sick…."

"It's your fault for putting your hand there! The table is a place for FOOD, not hands." The girl nodded sagely, and Lucas sighed.

"Ugh, just keep your fecal vomit to yourself from now on. Pass the pancakes." Without saying another word, Taze lifted the entire stack of about fifteen pancakes onto his plate. He piled on the butter and syrup, and started to dig in.

"Damn…you eat like a pig." Lucas raised his eyebrows at the impressive pile. Dawn laughed coldly.

"He pretty much is a pig. Did you not notice the unholy amount of condiments he's using? Approximately one whole stick of butter was used to help complete his monster meal." She giggled cheerfully. Although his appetite disgusted her, she was trying her best to be quasi friendly to Taze. Ever since the Lost Tower incident a few days ago, he'd been sort of…disconnected from reality. He seemed as fragile as a newborn kitten.

"Oink oink!" Taze squealed happily, grinning like a madman as he chewed his food. "I'm a cute little piggy wiggy, whee, oink, snort!"

"…No, now you're just freaking me out." Dawn slid out of the booth, desperate to get away.

"Taze the piggy is sad." The boy messed his face up into a pitiful frown, trying to feign tears.

"TAZE THE PIGGY IS A FREAK! …A-HEMMM… Soooo…when are we leaving this town?" Dawn asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. She pulled out a map and shoved it into Lucas's face. "Here, mister know-it-all. Gives us our next orders?"

Taze sniffed dejectedly. "Oink…"

Squinting in the glare from the window, Lucas closely inspected the map of Sinnoh. "Well, Veilstone is a pretty long ways away. Maybe a four or five day trip. We might want to stay here for a day or two. Train, stock up on potions, stuff like that."

"Gah. I hate this hick town. I need to get out of here. As soon as possible." Dawn made gagging noises, sticking her tongue out.

"…Oink!" Taze giggled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Stop reveling in my misery, you sadist."

"Aw, come on. There aren't THAT many hicks here," Lucas said, shrugging.

Dawn and Taze both froze to stare at him.

"…Yeah, okay, so there's the occasional guy running around shirtless in a pair of overalls who's missing his two front teeth, but for the most part people are… normal…" he shrugged again, laughing nervously.

"Major understatement. Do you not remember what happened when we took our first step into this town?" Dawn questioned crossly.

The boy had on a dry smile. Indeed, he did remember walking past the 'Welcome to Solaceon Town' sign and instantly being bombarded by a horde of cowboys excited to see some trainers passing through their town. They didn't get much traffic, and it wasn't hard to see why…

He shrugged. "Still, it'd be rude to just leave after one night. They keep tabs on practically every trainer who comes through here. And remember, we have to stay for their little festival today. They said we had to. It sounds like a pretty big deal…"

"They're prob'ly just plottin' ta steal our pokeymawn, or make us all wear overawls and' try ta induce their accents on us," Dawn said mockingly in a western accent. She plopped back down in the booth, holding her head in her hands, defeated. She hated this town. It wasn't even big enough to be considered a town. All it was was a dirt path with some houses, a mart and a pokecenter scattered around it.

"I'd wear overalls. …Oink," Taze said softly.

"Ugh." Dawn pressed her fingers between her eyes and shook her head.

:Taylor? What is a… 'hick'?: asked Pokey from his spot on the floor. The Grotle poked his trainer's leg with his snout curiously.

"Uhh…"

Taze didn't have to respond, because at that moment Ashes turned around and demanded to know why Pokey had to ask so many questions all the time. All of the pokemon then proceeded to keep themselves busy for the next few minutes arguing and analyzing this major point of conversation.

"I say we head on out and see if the festival has started. The Pokemon Center is pretty much deserted now. Come on." Lucas stood up just as Taze was stuffing the last of his pancakes into his mouth and knocking them down with a swish of orange juice.

"Bleh…fine." Dawn slid out of the booth and crouched down to the ground, petting Lekora the Eevee and letting Specter the Misdreavus float on top of her head.

After they had cleaned up, the three trainers headed back to their room to gather their belongings before setting out into the quaint town of Solaceon.

* * *

They didn't have to take more than one step outside the pokecenter to see where the party was located.

The entire population of Solaceon had gathered in the core of the town for the yearly Fall Festival, around the Day Care Building, which sat right across the road from the Pokemon Center. Concession stands were set up; food you'd find at fairs was being sold for cheap. Elephant ears, snow cones, banana splits, chili dogs… People young and old milled around, laughing and eating and watching the pokemon play behind the fenced area of the Day Care.

"Well, _yee-haw_. Is this it?" Dawn asked, looking around.

Lucas shrugged. "Guess so—"

He was interrupted by a high-pitched yowl. "YEEEEE-HAAAAAW!" A random girl in a pair of orange overalls galloped over to the group, beaming widely. She was holding a large, heavy-duty duffel bag. "Howdy, trainers! What brings ya to Solaceon?" Well, you're at the right place at the right time! You're in fer a ROOTIN' TOOTIN' GOOD TIME! YEEEE-HAW!"

Taze smiled pleasantly. "Why are your overalls orange?"

"We Solacians take pride in individuality! These overalls were handmade, and the color is all-natural, made from orange peels and Pomeg berry juice! Now, let's see here…" She began to rummage around in the duffel, and pulled out three pairs of overalls. "In order to participate in the festival, you must DRESS LIKE A TRUE COWBOY! Now, put these on."

The cowgirl threw three pairs of overalls and hats at Dawn, Taze and Lucas. Lucas's were purple, Taze's were fluorescent yellow, and Dawn's were --what else?-- hot pink.

"…" Dawn glared down at the overalls clutched in her hands, her eye twitching violently as the cowgirl skipped away, looking for more victims to mutate.

"…DAMN YOU!" she wailed, shaking a fist after the cowgirl.

"These are the ugliest pieces of clothing I've ever seen." Lucas eyed his purple overalls skeptically. "I'm not sure I want to wear this…"

"Yeah. That deranged lazy can't possibly expect me to wear this. It's like a giant wad of bubblegum."

Taze smelled his yellow ones. "Mine smell like…Sitrus berry." He grinned thoughtfully, and put his matching cowboy hat on.

Dawn sighed. "Well, at least they don't smell like piss."

The three went back inside the pokecenter to change, and came out a few minutes later, completely transformed into rootin' tootin' westerners.

"YEE-HAW! Ride 'em, cowboy!" Taze shouted as he pantomimed a lasso over his head and galloped around, slapping his butt with each step. Dawn facepalmed.

"Kill me now."

The three trainers milled around the stands for a while, letting their pokemon out to get some fresh air. Taze bought a snow cone, and then a falafel, and then a Phanpy ear. Dawn complained about how fat he was, while Lucas pointed out his rib cage jutting out from under his orange and white striped shirt.

They came to the Day Care center, where a good portion of the people could be found looking at the pokemon from behind the fence. At least fifty were playing around in the grass together, while an elderly man watched over them and made sure no trouble was made.

"Helloooo there, Sprouts!" A wobbly, high-pitched voice came from behind Dawn. The girl shivered, twirling around to see an old, hunchbacked lady smiling up at her.

"Erm…hi."

"I am the beloved DAAAAAAY Care Lady! Might I be able to coerce you young tots to leave a few pokemon here for the day? We need the money."

"Uh….. okay…"

"Hooray! Come right inside with me." The old lady took Dawn by the hand and dragged her into the building, Lucas and Taze followed close behind.

"Here at the Solaceon DAAAAAAAY Care Center, we take care of your pokemon for the DAAAAAAY!"

"…Imagine that." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"They might even grow stronger! Or learn a new move! They gain experience here like they would in an ordinary battle. So what are you waiting for? Hand over your pokeballs." Day Care Lady smiled sweetly, holding out her hands.

"Er, wait. What's with the 'DAAAAAAY'?" asked Dawn, slightly disturbed.

"Hell, I dunno, it's just something I do to get the kids to like me. Anything for the dough. Though in some cases, it does help drive the bad seeds away. They think I'm deranged." Day Care Lady sighed.

Dawn, Lucas and Taze all looked at each other. They could see why. But they shrugged and handed over their pokemon anyway.

"Oh, but you will want to keep one pokemon with you for the festival game, which will be taking place very soon!" Day Care Lady gave them each a pokeball back, then ran to the back to release the pokemon into the yard. "Thank you for your service! Come back later in the DAAAAAAY!" she called as she skittered away.

"Oh…kay." Dawn sweatdropped, looking down at Lekora's ball. Lucas had Shieldon's, and Taze had Eneru's.

"YEEEEEEEE-HAWWWW!!!" A sudden deafening chorus of yowls erupted from behind them, where the townspeople were clustered, waving their cowboy hats in the air as they cheered.

"Who says we start the game?!" one elderly cowboy with a long white beard yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"YEEEEEEE-HAWWWWW!!!!" The townspeople were jumping up and down now, barely able to contain their excitement.

"….Game?" Dawn perked up, looking a little happier than she'd been since putting on her pink overalls. "I'd love to beat these cowboys asses…"

"AWWWWWRIGHT! Let's gooooo! GIDDYUP!" the old man yelled, and spun around in his boots, beginning to march away.

The Solaceons followed him across town, a stampede of keyed up cowboys. They headed toward a thinly wooded field behind the pokemon center, where a small cave sat, in the distance, little flags set up all around it.

Taze looked at Lucas and Dawn, who stood befuddled.

"Well? C'mon, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Taze grabbed both of them by the wrists, dragging them after the rest of the town.

Dawn resisted at first, but Lucas began to drag her as well while Taze gave her a huge smile, and she couldn't help but laugh. The three of them raced after the Solaceons, giggling the whole way. They didn't know what this game was all about, but they figured it was time to relax and have a bit of fun. The events of the past few days had been too serious and tiring for their tastes.

* * *

Back at the day care center, the trio's pokemon were getting themselves into a bit of trouble.

The day care man, who was supposed to be looking after the pokemon, went off to the festival, leaving his crazy wife to look after the pokemon.

Fortunately, after trying to get all of the pokemon – over fifty -- to organize themselves into a game of Duck Duck Goose (and failing), she went inside to make herself some tea and fell asleep while she was waiting for the water to boil.

:Some babysitter.: Ashes smirked. He was rather shakily standing on Buwante's shoulders, looking through the window of the house at the Day Care Lady, asleep in her rocking chair. The Psyduck beneath him wobbled back and forth, unable to keep his balance.

"DUCK—PSY—"

With that, he fell on his face. Ashes jumped off at the last second, landing gracefully on his feet.

:Heh. So, what are we all gonna do?: Ashes asked, folding his arms across his chest. The rest of the group, which included Staravia, Prinplup, Budew, Specter, Pokey, and Narky, all shrugged.

:I propose we overthrow the humans,: Narky said, twirling one of his whiskers around his paw.

:Uh…how about no.: Staravia shook her head. :Idiot…:

:Tell me about it.: Budew sweatdropped.

:_What _was that?!: The Buizel puffed out his chest angrily. :How dare you talk down to your master! YOU PUNY LITTLE FLEAS SHALL OBEY ME! MWAHAHAHA!!!:

:Um…am I a flea?: Pokey asked.

:No, Pokey. No.: Prinplup rolled her eyes. :Arceus, you guys are so immature.:

:Yeah they are…: agreed a timid Budew.

Ashes scoffed. :Whatever, you're all just a bunch of sissy girls.: He looked around at Buwante, Pokey and Narky. :Who says all of Lucas's pokemon are a bunch of SISSIES?!:

:Wait, what about me?: Specter asked. Up until that point, she had been floating around Buwante, flying through his head and freaking him out in general. All in a light-hearted manner, of course. Specter wasn't exactly bright enough to know that she was picking on a Pokemon with an IQ of fifty.

:Nah, not you. Speccy's cool,: Ashes said with a nod. The Misdreavus beamed, squealed with delight, and floated off back to Buwante to pester him some more. :ANYWAYS… who thinks all the girls besides Speccy are a bunch of sissies?!:

:I concur.: Narky raised his hand. :SISSY MAMAS!:

:Me!: Pokey shook the shrub on the back of his shell happily.

"…Psy."

:I'm glad we all agree on this matter,: Ashes said. :It's decided -- Lucas's Pokemon are SISSY NOOBS!:

Staravia, Prinplup, and Budew looked at each other, all sporting rather unenthused expressions.

:Looks like we've got a case of delusional fools on our hands,: Staravia muttered. :We may be sissies, but you're sexist pigs.:

Ashes, who hadn't really been listening, heard the word 'sex' and immediately perked up.

:Why yes, I AM a sexy beast!: He bucked his hips back and forth, licking his lips rather suggestively.

:AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!: Prinplup let out a noise of pure disgust and loathing. :YOU—ARE-- REVOLTING!:

:Well, that was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.: Staravia's eyes had turned into little swirls. She wobbled back and forth on her skinny legs, finally toppling over onto the ground.

:What? What happened? What are you doing, Ashes? Did I miss something? Why is everyone making gagging noises?: Pokey asked desperately, lost as usual.

Staravia was shakily pulling herself to her feet. :Nothing, Poke. Treasure your innocence.:

The Grotle sighed, just as Prinplup decided to make a blunt announcement.

:I hate men.:

:…Well, I'll be. It seems we have a little Battle of the Sexes going on here, doesn't it?: Ashes asked, his big blue caterpillar eyebrows going up and down. :Who says we play a little game to decide who the Sissies are after all?!:

He looked back at the other male pokemon, who had scooted away from him and now stood in an awkward cluster.

:Um, Ashes…: Pokey gulped. :I agree that, um, they're sissies and whatnot, but… they're really strong! Prinplup…she could kick my butt any day of the week--:

:Pokey! Be a MAN! We have to stand up for ourselves! We cannot be weak!: Ashes sighed, walking over to the Grotle. He lifted one of Pokey's stubby legs from off of the ground. :Here, let me see your muscles. Flex.:

The Grotle did so. Bulges of rock-hard muscle surfaced down his leg.

:Ooooooooh,: Ashes and Narky said in unison, looking on in wonder.

:See, Poke? Muscles don't lie. You're a man. Now act like one!:

Pokey frowned. :But what if I don't want to?:

:Yeeeeeeeah!: Staravia flew over to the group of males, perching on top of Pokey's head. :It's okay, Pokey. You can be on our side.:

:Oka—:

:NO! NEVER!: Ashes tackled Staravia to the ground. :Pokey's ours.:

:Now, I think that should be up to the little shrub to decide,: said Prinplup, who had come forth. She and the rest of the girls looked at Pokey expectantly.

:I… can't… DECIDE! So much pressure!: Pokey wailed, shaking his head. :Can I just be on nobody's side? I can be uh…..the cheerleader!:

:…Cheerleaders are sissies," Narky said. :But if you wish it to be so, then so it shall be....:

Ashes scoffed indignantly. :BUT--!:

:Hey, you heard him,: Prinplup spat. :Pokey's not on either team. So, now it's even. Budew, Staravia, and I versus you, Narky and Buwante. Three against three. In yo FACE!:

Ashes and Narky gasped in terror, looking back at Buwante. The Psyduck sat in the grass, busily eating dandelions and staring at the sun with a vacant expression.

:…UNFAIR!!!:

Prinplup and Staravia cackled evilly, throwing their heads back for good measure.

:Wait, you guys!: Budew shouted over all the ruckus. Everyone looked down at the small grass-type. She cleared her throat.

:Well, um… I just thought… that since we're travelling together and all that, and we're supposed to be, you know, a TEAM… we should be building each other up, not tearing each other down!:

:NO! VIOLENCE IS THE ONLY OPTION!: came a sudden outburst from Narky. Prinplup was there to knock him in the side of the head within a matter of seconds.

:Hmmmm…: Staravia nodded her head. :I see what you're saying.:

:It makes sense, even if I don't like it.: Prinplup shrugged, throwing a rancorous glare at Ashes.

:Hm. You make a good point, Sprout.: The Monferno gave Budew a firm pat on the head. :But… how are we going to do this?:

Budew smiled thoughtfully. :Well, I thought that we could each say one nice thing about everyone. We should spread love, not hate and anger!:

Ashes grinned, striking a provocative pose. He couldn't turn down an opportunity to receive compliments. :I'm in! Come, tell me how sexeh I is.:

Staravia sweatdropped. :The least you could do is be a little more humble.:

:And you are NOT. Sexy.: Prinplup gagged, but Ashes only winked at her.

Budew laughed nervously. :Okay guys. Enough! Let's get in a circle!:

All the pokemon, including Specter and Buwante, situated themselves in a large circle, and plopped down on the plushy green grass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taze, Lucas and Dawn had made their way to the entrance of the Solaceon Ruins with the rest of the townspeople. The mayor, who was the elderly cowboy who had led the way to the rocky mountainside, was explaining the rules of the game to the crowd.

They were to split up into groups of three, and put into rooms inside of the ruins. The rooms surrounded the hallways and staircases, and inside everyone's room were five flags. The point was to go around trying to steal other teams' flags, and to guard their own at the same time. Losing all your flags resulted in termination from the game. The last team standing won. Participants were allowed the use of one pokemon each to aide them. Essentially, it was a massive Capture the Flag type game.

The grand prize?

A bundle of goodies including custom pokeballs, assorted elemental stones, vitamins, seals, TMs, Rare Candies, and an HM.

Naturally, Dawn, Lucas and Taze teamed up with the aim of winning.

The ruins were cold. That was the most prominent thing about them, as everyone slowly trickled inside and split up to find and claim their bases. Dimly lighting the hallways, rows of torches hung on the walls, which were decorated with ancient hieroglyphs fading with age. As Taze followed Dawn and Lucas down the stairs, he looked at the writings with curious wonder as he ran his hand over them, feeling his fingers dip into their grooves.

They were letters – more specifically, each a character of the alphabet represented by the pokemon Unown. That much he knew, thanks to school. Still, they were difficult to read.

"There are five levels, and the middle ones will likely be the busiest. So we should get a chamber in the basement," Lucas was saying as they went down the steps. Their shoes sent pattering echoes through the stairwell. The darkness thickened as they went further down.

Thankfully, more torches lit the way to the next staircase when they made it down to the hallway of the first floor of the basement. The second floor was a long way down.

The teens picked the room in the far corner of the lowest basement's hallway. There was no door, just a huge opening cut out of the wall to serve as an entrance. They convened in the middle of the room, preparing to form their strategy as more people came down the stairs, claiming the three other bases on the floor.

Lucas released Shieldon from his ball; Dawn and Taze followed suit. Lekora and Eneru materialized, stretching and preparing themselves for action while Shieldon ran rampant around the room, crashing into walls.

Lucas cleared his throat, and the three of them huddled together with their arms over each other's shoulders, ready to form a game plan.

"So," the boy started, looking down at the ground in thought. "I'm thinking we should have two defenders to look after the base, and one offensive player to go around stealing flags."

"I CALL FLAG STEALING!" Dawn shouted, her hand shooting up into the air.

"Aww, what if _I_ wanted to be a flag stealer catcher person thingy?" whined Taze, his mouth sagging in a pathetic frown.

"Hey, what if _I_ wanted to be the flag stealer too?!" Lucas asked.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the two boys. "Too bad then, 'cause I called it."

"…Wait." Taze's head shot up, his eyes bright. "I have an idea. NOSEPASS, PAPER, SCIZOR!!!"

Lucas laughed, and Dawn seemed more than happy to play the classic deciding game – she never stepped down from a challenge or opportunity to beat Lucas or Taze at, well, anything.

"Kay, three-way match?" the blonde boy asked.

Dawn nodded, smirking. "Best two out of three, Tazey-Wazey. Prepare to crumble to my legendary Nosepass Paper Scizor skills."

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head, and the three of them began. Taze lost the first two rounds to Dawn and Lucas, who had both Scizor-ed his Paper. Lucas dominated Dawn the following round.

"GODDAMMIT!" she screeched. "I hate that stupid game." The girl grumbled off into the corner of the room to play with Lekora, her anger extremely short-lived. Within a matter of seconds she was giggling like a little kid with her Eevee.

Taze and Lucas smiled awkwardly at each other. Unspoken words were being exchanged between the two. They were both very relieved and appreciative about Dawn's attitude lately, which seemed to be more positive and cheerful, and less, well…violent.

So, it was decided: Lucas would be the flag stealer, and Taze and Dawn the defenders.

:Ima kill… everyone… kill… BLOOD!: Shieldon growled, tackling Lucas's leg.

:I will try my hardest for the team.: Eneru sat in front of Taze, her long black tail calmly swishing back and forth on the cold stone floor.

:Heh. Let's do this thing.: Lekora smirked, showing her sharp, pointy teeth as she stalked around the room.

Suddenly, a high-pitched, deafening squawk sounded through the entire ruins, its echoes bouncing off of the walls and through every floor.

A faded holograph of a small parrot pokemon with a black music note-shaped head appeared in the middle of the room. It floated there, looking at Dawn, Lucas and Taze with beady eyes. Apparently, one of the festival coordinators was using a psychic-type pokemon to project the image of a Chatot using Hyper Voice into every room in the Ruins.

"SQUAAAWWWK!" the Chatot shrieked. "The game will now start! On the count of THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

The image disappeared. Lucas nodded at Dawn and Taze, then slowly slunk out of the room with Shieldon at his heels.

Dawn, Taze, Lekora and Eneru all spread out in the empty space of the doorway. There was a lot of space between them; a small and nimble pokemon could easily get past them and to the flags, but for the most part, they had substantial coverage.

"This should be a good setup for now," Dawn said, looking out into the hallway. The other teams were coming out of their bases, looking for opportunities to strike.

Taze nodded, throwing her a toothy grin he made sure she saw. She looked away quickly, pretending she hadn't noticed.

She tried to avoid smiling at Taze whenever possible. Just because he had freaky stuff going on didn't mean she was going to be nice to him. She was just going to quit being so bitchy all the time. Tolerate him.

Her sour eyes scanned the hallway once more, and she folded her arms across her chest, tuning out the chatter coming from Lekora and Eneru as they conversed. She could sense Taze watching her still.

She moved her head slightly, catching a glance of him in her peripherals. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why she had push herself away from everyone like this.

She hated it. She wanted to be his friend, like she used to be – or anything, anything but this… cold-hearted witch -- but she couldn't. She wanted to open up to Taze, to Lucas, to anyone else who showed even the slightest hint of warm sociability towards her, but she could never truly be friendly in return. All she could do was hold up a pathetic façade of pleasantness before retreating back to her passive and skeptical stance.

She couldn't help it. She was afraid. Afraid of letting someone in, and then getting hurt. Even though she had been growing closer to Lucas recently, she still felt… fake towards him. Like she could never be his true friend, because she didn't even know who her true self really was. She had no idea how to act. Everything about her was forced. When she was hyper, or excited… that was usually just to get people to like her. And when she had her random outbursts, or acted angry… those were all just a tactic of scaring people away so they couldn't get any closer.

It was as if… she didn't even know who she was inside.

How could anyone know her, or call her a friend, if they didn't know the real Dawn? If she didn't even know who she really was, inside?

The girl shook her head, snapping herself out of her depressing cloud of thoughts. She watched Lucas as he and Shieldon battled another trainer and their Zubat. Shieldon opened his maw, releasing an unpleasant scream that had to be at least ten times louder than nails on a chalkboard. Dawn smirked. The Metal Sound had stunned the trainer and Zubat momentarily, giving Lucas just enough time to sprint into the room and grab a flag.

Just as the sound faded and Zubat and its trainer opened their eyes and uncovered their ears, Lucas was running past them, back to home base.

Shieldon skipped behind him as he gave the flag to Taze. The blond smiled and went to set it down with the other flags.

"Good work," he called to Lucas, who waved at them before setting off to steal another team's flag.

Dawn sighed, stretching out her arms. She wished she was out there, running around and being sneaky. This job was so…lame.

She felt a warm breath on her heck. Shocked, she spun around to see Taze standing inches from her face.

"You know," he said, smiling cutely, "those overalls really aren't that ugly on you. You look pretty good."

"EHHHH?!" Dawn took a step back, extremely confused. Was he being honest? Or sarcastic? She truly couldn't tell, though she wanted to believe it was the latter.

She had no idea how to act in this situation. She couldn't even remember the last time Taze had been nice to her for no apparent reason, much less given her a compliment.

"The-wa-ka-wha-ba…er…" the girl stuttered, trying to grasp on to the words that kept failing her. She couldn't believe her inability to form a lucid sentence in that moment. To top it all off, Taze still had on that stupid smile, looking at her eyes even when she broke contact. She was extremely uncomfortable…she couldn't look at him.

Not knowing how to handle herself, she resorted to her usual defense. Anger.

"I KNOW they're ugly, you don't have to make fun of me, jerkface," she snarled. She expected the boy to slink back in response, but his happy facial expression didn't falter.

What was up with him? His strange disappearance this morning, the inexplicable niceness…

Something was definitely up.

* * *

_Next part soon! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews = love._


	37. Suspicion

GUESS WHAT.  
UPDATE!

FB123: Ah, it seems like we do. Screenname twinz! :D Thank you!  
Lady Airashii: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. And it looks like your dream has come true, because…NEW UPDATE TIME! XD  
Saber-chan: Yaaay Saber! Yush, school is the devil. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!  
Jarkes: WHOA you got an account. –smirk- Shieldon is a freak…I know. XD  
RedSkyTier: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one.  
J Lee: YAY I'm glad I could make your day! Don't sweat it about the comic. Thankyou! -bows-  
Patty: Thank you for the comments! I enjoy hearing theories… hehe. Glad you liked it!  
Heartlessneko: Thank you! I am always surprised by the number of readers I have that read from PSPs. XD  
Pokemon Gamer: New reader! Thank you so much!

Woot, relatively fast update. Thanks so much everyone, for reviewing (and reading – I know there are quite a few closet readers)! This will wrap up the Solaceon arc, and then it's on to Veilstone, and the Maylene battle. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Suspicion **

* * *

_We were six when it started._

_I had always been a brat, but I still remember the first time I ever did something really nasty to Taze._

_He should have been ashamed to call me his best friend; much less his friend, but he didn't know any better._

_Neither of us did._

_Like I said, we were six. When we were younger and in our days of innocence, I was always fibbing to our moms when we were doing something we weren't supposed to._

_One time when we were supposed to be playing in the back yard, I took an empty Pokeball from my dad's stockpile and we went out into the wild by ourselves. Back then, Taze was still crazy and full of energy, so he didn't try to stop me._

_In fact, it had been his idea. Both of us yearned for pokemon of our own to play with._

_I ended up catching an injured Bidoof, and we cooed over it all day. It bit my finger pretty deep when I was trying to feed it some Rawst berries, and I screamed my head off and ran all the way home crying and leaving Taze behind._

_Our mothers had been chatting over some iced tea in the front yard. When they saw me screaming bloody murder, they shot up, ran over to help me, and demanded to know what had happened._

_"Taze d-did it," I croaked, grimacing at the pain. Hot tears soaked my face. I still remember that incident as one of the last times I had a good cry before I vowed to never do it again. "H-he bit my finger."_

_Just then, Taze came jogging up to the house, panting lightly._

_"TAZE! YOU DID THIS?!" his mother yelled the second he came into view._

_He looked over at me, visibly furious._

_I managed to smirk at him before moaning again as my mom began to bandage my wound._

_I didn't think anything of it at the time, but in retrospect, I can't believe what he did that day._

_He took the bullet._

_He said he'd done it, and his mom took him home after giving him a nice scolding, grounding him for a few days. The next time we saw each other, he didn't seem mad at me at all._

_Now that I look back on it, that whole situation was ridiculous. I still don't understand how our parents actually believed that Taze had managed to single-handedly gnaw an inch-long gash into my finger with his baby teeth._

_And I still don't understand why he said he'd done it. Because he didn't know how to stand up for himself? …Because he didn't want me to get in trouble?_

_Maybe._

_But it would have been so much easier to call me out on being a liar, and save his own butt._

_Whatever the reason was, it had to have been a pretty good one. I kept doing things like this until we were about nine, when he finally had enough._

_He stopped coming over. Stopped talking to me in school. I don't remember what happened, or what specifically I had done, but he didn't want anything to do with me. He'd finally snapped. Come to his senses._

_I had been so hurt, but I tried not to let it show. Yet at the same time, I didn't blame him for not wanting to be my friend._

_I still don't._

* * *

After a few more moments of smiling brightly at Dawn, standing inches from her face, Taze finally stepped back.

"Sorry," he said, waving a hand. "Just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, well… go be nice somewhere else. …You should know by now that 'nice' is not a word in my vocabulary." Dawn scowled, looking out into the hallway. Nobody had tried to steal their flags yet. What was taking so long?

"I meant everything I said, though, just so you know."

The girl flinched, her eyes widening involuntarily for a blink of a moment. She tried to pretend she hadn't been surprised, straightening herself out and throwing her grumpy face back on.

"Sure. Whatever. Thanks, I guess, for those oh-so endearing and slightly creepy few moments."

"No problem." Taze went back to his spot next to Eneru, getting ready for any possible raids on their base.

"Say, where were you this morning? I went back to the room to check on you, and you weren't there…"

"Oh, me? …I was out on a morning run."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"You didn't smell disgusting like always when you came out into the lobby for breakfast."

"Heh, that's 'cause I showered, sillyhead."

Dawn nearly choked on her own tongue. _Sillyhead?! What the hell?!_

"I see," she said through her teeth, sapphire eyes glued on that trainer across the hallway with the Zubat, the single defender of his base.

"Yeah. Sorry for the hold up. I slept in an hour late, and then went on a run and showered…."

"It's okay I guess. We were waiting for a long time, though."

"Sorry…"

She turned to look at him. The blond boy had been staring straight at her. As if on cue, his lips stretched into a smile, and he waved.

Dawn spun back around to face the hallway as fast as she could.

She knit her eyebrows together, trying to sort her thoughts out. She wasn't completely convinced. His story just…. didn't add up. When he had come out for breakfast, he was still half asleep and wiping sleepies from his eyes. If he had really gone on a run, he would have been much more energized.

"Are you… _sure _that's all that's up? You're acting kind of…" She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say. Out of character? Psycho?

"No, I'm completely fine -- the best I've felt in a long time, actually -- I got a good night's sleep last night for the first time in like, a month. I feel good, really good!" He was talking a mile a minute, reminiscent of the old Taze, back before he became shy and recluse. "Why, is something the matter…?"

"No. Never mind. You're just… being weird." Dawn growled. She couldn't shake the suspicion that he might have had some kind of weird meeting with Darkrai again, or something.

But if he had, he wouldn't be keeping it secret from her…

Would he?

"I'm being weird? Aw, come on, Dawn-Won, I'm just happy for once! You don't have to give me a hard time about it."

"No. I really do. I have to give you a terrible time about it. Because that's what I do. I'm a bitch. …And seriously, you can quit with all the weird nicknames now. You're starting to freak me out." She glared at him and his stupid smiling face, but the happiness thundering jubilantly out of him didn't go away.

Just as she was contemplating ripping his face off and rearranging the parts to make a little Picasso Taze, a group of pokemon suddenly sprinted into view, their trainers behind them.

"Buizel, Water Gun!" one of them shouted.

"Combee, Gust!"

The orange weasel pokemon shot a jet of water into Eneru's face. She faltered, frozen in her tracks as a small flying pokemon that resembled three honeycombs stuck together sent a rush of swirling wind at Lekora.

Dawn and Taze started to panic. They weren't expecting such a large sabotage attack. There were three trainers, and two pokemon…

"Where's the third one?" Dawn called out to Taze. And then she saw it, a pesky Bidoof sprinting across the room and grabbing a flag in its buck-toothed mouth. Before she had time to react, it was on its way out.

"Lekora--!"

:Dammit, I'm trying. Screw you, ya assholes! Eat my FUR!: the Eevee screamed in frustration. She sprinted after the Bidoof, trying to tackle it to the ground, while Eneru shot a jolt of electricity at the foe, paralyzing it in mid-step.

The flag fell out of its mouth, and Lekora snatched it up proudly, trotting it back to the base. Taze had Eneru use Spark on the Combee and Buizel. The Luxio's fur stood on end as sparks flew around her; she charged at the Buizel first and then the Combee, a ball of lightning tackling them to the ground.

"Jeeze and crackers!" One of the cowgirl trainers said. "We suck. Let's get outta here."

The three of them and their wounded pokemon fled the scene, leaving Taze and Dawn looking triumphant.

"MWAHAHA! Take THAT, suckas!" Dawn yelled after them.

:Hah! We beat 'em good,: Lekora said smugly.

"Woot! Good job, guys! Eneru, that was great." Taze grinned, kneeling down to pet his Luxio, who licked her paws elegantly.

:I am glad to be of service.:

Taze flashed a flowery grin at Dawn. He held out his hand, and she high-fived it.

_Aw, screw it,_ she thought. Being a jerk wasted too much of her energy, now that he was being nice.

So, even though Dawn was still unsure about Taze's behavior, she decided she was going to try to accept his strange bout of friendliness toward her. Who knew how long it might last.

* * *

The pokemon sat in a circle in the middle of the Day Care pin. The Day Care was extremely full that day – pokemon were everywhere, crawling and flying and running around happily, all without a care in the world.

They were such joyful creatures. Sure, they shared the same emotions that humans had: they could be depressed, or beyond happy, or angry at the world.

But at the end of the day, they were all little balls of sunshine and joy. There was nothing that could cheer someone up better than a pokemon could.

Budew was a prime example of this, always striving to spread cheer and good feelings among her peers, who were sometimes very hard to get along with.

…Make that, _most_ of the time.

:Okay,: she said, her tiny mouth turning up into a smile, :Who wants to go first? Everyone will say something nice about them, and then we'll move onto someone else.:

Ashes's hand rocketed up into the air.

:ME, ME!:

:What a surprise,: Prinplup muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. :It's gonna be hard to think of something…hmm…:

Budew frowned. :Hey, this activity is not about making fun! Everyone has something nice to say about Ashes, I'm sure of it.:

:Yeah, yeah, whatever.: Let's just get this over with…: Staravia flapped her wings impatiently, and the rest of the pokemon nodded.

:Alright. I'll go first,: Budew volunteered. :Ashes, you are one of the strongest pokemon I have ever seen battle. Your strength impresses me and inspires me every day to get stronger.:

:Aw, me? Shucks, Sprout. Thanks.:

Budew nudged Staravia, who was on her right. The bird pokemon gulped.

:Ashes. You are a goddamn freak. And, well… I hate to say it, but… we love you.:

:AWWWW! That is SO adorable! I love compliments and compliment-giving! HOORAY!: Specter did a flip, giggling uncontrollably. :Ashes, you are super neat and cool and awesome and yay YAY and a neat-o burrito and I really like your tail! Its flame is so bright and gives off orangey light that I love! YAY LOVE! YAY!:

:…Although you are inferior to me, Fireling, you hold a special place… in here.: Narky thumped his chest, and looked up at Ashes with serious eyes. "The chamber of brotherhood."

"Psy, psy, duck psypsy."

(Which roughly translated to, "You is Serious Business.")

:Ashes, you're so smart and funny. You have been one of the best friends to me, from the very beginning!: Pokey gushed.

The circle fell silent, and everyone gazed expectantly at Prinplup. She glared at Ashes, reluctant to give him any sort of compliment.

:…We're waitinnnggggg,: sung Staravia.

:Oh, fine. Ashes… you are… one of a kind, is all there is to say.:

:Ooh la laaa! I like the sound of THAT, baybay.: He licked his lips, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively at Prinplup. She fumed, proceeding to scream at him about "NOT MEANING IT LIKE THAT, YOU DEVIL MONKEY."

:…Umm yay! Anyway, Prinplup, since you were the last to speak, you can go next.: Budew nodded at the blue penguin pokemon once she had quit making death threats at Ashes, and she ruffled her feathers, pleased.

:YAY! Prinplup is so strong! And PRETTY! She is like, a graceful goddess of water and destiny…: Specter nodded, looking into the distance dreamily.

:Yeah, Prinplup's tough, even though she's a…girl… teehee.: Pokey giggled.

"PSYDUCKKKK!"

(Which roughly translated to, "COOKIEZZZZ!"

And no one knew what that comment had to do. With anything.

But this was Buwante we're talking about, and he didn't really know what was going on.

...Ever.)

:You may be a sissy, and a weakling compared to Lord Narky, but he bestows great honor upon you for being a core part of this party.:

:Prinplup… you're a great friend.: Staravia grinned. :And the one of the only sane ones here…:

:I agree with Staravia here,: Budew said. :You are also very loyal to our trainer. He should be proud to call you his pokemon.:

Ashes flexed his biceps, trying to appear manly. :Prinplup's hawt.:

:Ahem…come again?!: Prinplup glared threateningly at Ashes. She hated being ridiculed by him… it was obvious he was joking.

…Wasn't he?

:I SAID… you're hawt. Pretty, sexay, beautiful, take your pick.:

Everyone got silent, exchanging suggestive glances.

And then Pokey decided to open his big mouth.

:….ASHES AND PRINPLUP, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I--:

:SHUT UUUUUUUUP! POKEY, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU--:

:Aww, c'mon, Princess.: Ashes winked. :You know you wanna make some eggs with meh.:

:NEVER! NOT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! I WILL NEVER, EVER, DO SOMETHING SO HEINOUS AND DAMAGING TO MY LOVELY REPUTATION WITH SOMEONE AS REVOLING AS YOU--:

:Okay you guys, calm down please… we aren't supposed to be putting each other down, remember? Heh…: Budew trailed off, realizing her attempt to settle everyone down was useless.

At least Staravia and Specter were trying to hold Prinplup back from throttling Ashes, who was prancing around, shaking his butt at her teasingly.

:Just great…:

* * *

Lucas and Shieldon were, on the other hand, actually doing great. When they tackled the bases that only had one trainer at them, they used the Metal Sound tactic. With bases with two defenders, they usually asked another trainer who was lurking around if they wanted to team up with him to take them on.

He and Shieldon had stolen a total of five flags so far, which brought their team up to ten flags. Dawn and Taze were doing an exceptional job at defending.

Whenever Lucas had come back down to the basement to drop off another flag, the two rivals were laughing and appeared to be having real, engaging conversations.

This was a good thing.

A very good thing.

Lucas was beginning to get tired of their constant bickering; it was about time they started getting along. Taze hadn't had any serious Darkrai problems since the Lost Tower mishap a few days ago, so the heavy fear of him suffering from any more had been somewhat lifted.

Of course, there would always be worry. Lucas and Dawn couldn't help but be concerned. There was something terrible going on in Taze's mind…

After all, he had nearly tried to kill them back at the Lost Tower.

Lucas was beginning to see just how serious this situation was. And it scared him. He was just a normal kid. He wanted a normal journey, with normal friends to go along with his normal life.

Of course, he never got what he wished for. Typical.

He didn't get Dawn, for one.

He didn't get a perfect family.

He didn't get to keep his twin brother… who still sent shivers down his spine every time he thought about him.

And… he wasn't perfect, no matter how hard he tried to be.

It was hard, so hard…but he was beginning to accept that his friends couldn't be perfect, either. No one could. They were three flawed kids running around in an imperfect world, where evil organizations were trying to corrupt the region, where phantoms possessed your friends and made them try to kill you.

That sounded like the textbook definition of a perfect journey when Lucas was younger. He had always daydreamed about going on an epic journey full of danger and excitement.

But now that he was living it, he was starting to really wish it would all just go away.

* * *

After about an hour of play, all of the teams had been knocked out except for two. Of course, Dawn, Lucas and Taze's team was one of these two.

The three of them stood in their base, trying to figure out their plan to win.

"Okay, so in this round we can take as many flags as we want at once," Lucas was saying.

"We should just all run in there and grab all the flags we can, then!: Taze suggested.

"No, dorkus. We have to have some sort of defense still in play…" Dawn rubbed her chin.

Lucas nodded.

"We can keep two pokemon down here, for defense. The rest of us can run up to the next floor and scoop up all the flags we can, like Taze said. And then…"

"Run like the dickens?" Taze asked.

The dark-haired boy grinned. "Right you are, my friend."

The trio looked down at the pokemon. They decided to take Shieldon along, since his Metal Sound tactic worked wonders before, and Eneru and Lekora had gotten used to working together to bring opponents down.

The three trainers and Shieldon giddily ran upstairs to the last team's base. When the got about halfway up, they were surprised to see the other team was doing the exact same thing they were.

"RUUUUUUUUN LIKE THE DICKENS!!!!" Taze yelled, and both of the teams ran full speed to each other's bases.

Taze was the fastest, of course. He bounded into the room while Shieldon used Metal sound on the Shellos who was standing guard. It faltered just long enough for Dawn and Lucas to grab the rest of the flags Taze couldn't carry and chase him back downstairs to their base.

It was a race to home base. As they jumped down the last few stairs and scrambled around the corner to the base, they saw Eneru and Lekora taking on the cowboys' pair of Pikachu. Lekora was distracting the male one with Attract, while Eneru used Roar on the other one, growling ferociously every time it tried to Quick Attack toward the flags.

"Perfect." Dawn grinned, giving the peace sign to the cowboys as she and the boys streamed back into their base, throwing the flags on the ground. Their opponents looked on at them in defeat.

"Don't worry, you still get a booby prize!" Taze offered, once the Chatot had reappeared and announced them as the winners of the game.

The cowboys sweatdropped once they got up to the main floor and collected their commemorative souvenir…

Cowboy hats.

As if they needed them.

Our heroes happily accepted their prize of goodies, while being hailed as the best trainers around by the townspeople. The special HM prize awarded was Defog. According to the Mayor, they would need it down the road.

"Y'all can't get ta Celestial Town if ya don't got Defog. Can't see nothin' two feet in front a ya without it, ya hear me?!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we hear you, old man…"

* * *

Despite the earlier struggle, Budew had managed to get everyone back in order, and carried on the Happy Warm Feelings activity with success. There was no more name calling, and everyone seemed to be getting along better than before.

The battle of the sexes thing had died down completely. Everyone was playing with everyone, and they were acting carefree and friendly, like pokemon should.

The Budew smiled on at the scene. The sun was starting to set; their trainers would be coming for them soon. Ashes was chasing Buwante around, laughing and helping the Psyduck up when he tripped -- which was often. Specter and Staravia were flying through the air together, while Prinplup and Narky blew huge bubbles that lazily floated around, waiting to be popped.

And Budew? She was just enjoying what she saw before her. Her work was done. Nothing made her happier than seeing all her teammates getting along.

"Hey, Budew!" came a voice from behind her. "We're back!"

She perked up, spinning around to see Lucas, Dawn and Taze standing outside the white picket fence of the day care. The gate opened, and she leaped up into her trainer's arms. Lucas laughed, patting her on the head.

"Have a nice day?"

:Oh, it had its ups and downs, but it turned out exceptionally.: The grass-type beamed, nuzzling her trainer's shoulder lovingly. Prinplup and Staravia said Hi to Lucas, while Dawn and Taze's pokemon ran over to them, greeting them as well.

"Exceptional? That sounds awesome."

:It was! As long as you keep a positive attitude, things will turn out good.:

:Amen, sista,: Staravia said, and Lucas and his pokemon burst out laughing.

Their bond as teammates, and family… had grown.

"Haha… you guys are the greatest."

* * *

Dawn, Lucas and Taze decided to hang around town after the game finished, talking with the townspeople and enjoying the dinner feast that night. They figured it would be a waste to head out now that it was getting dark, so they agreed to spend one more night in town.

Plus, there was free food.

None of them could say no to that. Especially Taze, whose plate of food stood nearly a foot high.

"See, they aren't SO bad," Lucas said, as he munched on a fried chicken leg. The three of them were sitting with the rest of the town in a makeshift eating area, Picnic benches were set up on the grass under a giant tent in a field next to he pokemon center.

The moon was out now, and the stars popped like white freckles in the dark blue sky. It wasn't too cold out despite it being October. There was still a tiny hint of summer left in the air that night.

"Yeah, I guess so… still, I can't wait to get out of these fugly overalls," Dawn grumbled.

"Hmm…today was fun," mused Taze.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for being such good defenders, guys."

"Don't mention it! It was mostly all Dawn's doing, though..."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Haha, just kidding. I know. I'm awesome."

"You can't spell AWESO without DAWN!" Taze said.

"Er…no. Wrong. All wrong. Terrible fail…"

"I know, I was just kidding. Sheesh..." the blond boy blushed indignantly, and Dawn and Lucas laughed, their hearts light.

"Heh, we know, Tazeykins. It's okay." Lucas grinned.

Dawn nearly choked on her orange soda. "Now Lulu's calling Taze _Tazeykins_? NICKNAMES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"You got that right, Dawn-Won." Taze smirked at the girl, who proceeded to thwack him on the head with a chicken leg.

Just then, the Mayor's Chatot's voice boomed through the dining area.

"SQUAWWWK! It's time fer the Solaceon Town Fall Festival Hoedown!"

All of the cowboys stood up at once, dropping their food on the tables, and rushed over to the "dance floor," an open area at the back of the tent. A small band came forth, consisting of a banjo player and a fiddler. The swell of strings filled the air, and everyone started dancing in unison.

"Whoa…" Taze looked on in wonder. "AWESOME!" He grabbed Dawn and Lucas's hands, dragging them over to the dance floor.

"Ohhhh no. God no. I—hate – dancing!" Dawn protested, but to no avail. She and Lucas found themselves the middle of the chaos, surrounded by a bunch of crazy dancing cowboys.

"So, uh…how do you do this?" Lucas asked, moving his arms and legs around awkwardly.

"You look like a rubber chicken," Dawn pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" Taze yelled above the music. "Just do whatever."

And then he took Dawn's hands in his, pulling her close to him as they danced, two rubber chickens in a sea of coordinated and precise square dancers.

Meanwhile, Lucas was scooped by some random cowgirl, and he waved goodbye at his friends before disappearing into the crowd.

Dawn scowled. She hated dancing. Most of all, she hated looking like a complete idiot in front of a bunch of people.

"Just have fun?" Taze offered, grinning.

He gave her little hands a squeeze of support. She jumped a bit, and almost yelled at him to quit touching her. But thought against it, as that would kind of go against the whole point in dancing.

She decided to follow his advice and relaxed. She smiled. The upbeat music played on in the background, accompanied by the steady claps of the dancers. The two trainers stumbled gawkily on each other's feet, having no idea what they were doing but enjoying every minute of it anyway.

"Hey…." Dawn looked up at Taze. He was substantially taller than her now, she noticed.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you….being so nice to me?"

The blond shrugged. "I was tired of all the fights. Plus, you deserve better."

"Oh… okay. Thanks… I guess."

He nodded, managing another smile.

She bit her lip, still not being able to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"But—"

"Don't worry about it. Just dance."

And they did.

_Fin_

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. Kinda a filler chapter, but necessary to move the plot forward...

_Next time on VoD:TSL... Our heroes arrive in Veilstone City, and Dawn makes a shocking discovery. Also, the battle against Maylene! Does Taze have himself a girlfriend?_

Annnnd...please review. I am dying for some constructive criticism. XD Thank you!


	38. Betrayal of a Friend

**Pikanchi**: Yay! Closet reader revealed! x3 Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story. And delighted that you find the shippy moments squee-able. Thank you for the suggestions and comments, and I will go fix that typo too.**  
Duel Soul:** Thank you so much!! I'm glad you like the name Taze, haha. Barry is a terrible name, I agree. And yes, those chapters were DEFINITELY the calm before the storm.  
**Jen:** Ah, I thank you again for that awesome pic! It's so cute! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**Saber-chan:** Thank you for the suggestions dear!  
**RisingDawn201:** You read the whole thing in three hours? XD AWESOME. Welcome aboard! I'm so glad you're liking it. And OH I'm so happy to hear that the emotions I try to convey are coming across well.  
**Patty:** Oh, I know… Lucas has kind of been in the background for a few chapters. Don't worry, his time to shine is coming! Thank you!  
**Lady Airashii: **Thanks! Well, I hope this update isn't to quick… I don't like to hold chapters back once I finish them. :D  
**beachbabii**: You're back! You're welcome!  
**Heartlessneko:** XD Oh dear, sorry!  
**Seagull:** YAY thank you! Yay Seagull! -glomps-  
**ZetroC Girl:** Thank you! Ashes says thanks, as well. x3

Thanks everyone for reviewing! It was awesome to get such in-depth reviews! OH, and THANK YOU FOR 500 REVIEWS! Here's to 1000!  
And since I got so many comments about Lucas, just know that he WILL get major development, soon. I have not forgotten about our favorite know-it-all. :3  
New chapter time! Expect questions to be answered, and new ones to come up. Enjoy, and please review! Keep the constructive criticism coming.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Betrayal of a Friend...**

* * *

Night had fallen.

Raindrops tumbled in an icy sheet from the black sky. A loud ruckus of pattering resounded as they pelted down on a small tent set up on Route 215 where Dawn, Lucas and Taze lay inside, huddled under their sleeping bags.

They had been traveling for a couple days now. Veilstone was getting closer. They would get there in the morning.

Taze stared up at the thin canopy sagging down with weight from the pooling rain. The sound of the drops was making him anxious. Usually the pitter-patter of rain helped him get to sleep, but not tonight.

The sky was crying especially hard, tonight.

Taze felt like the tears were for him.

…

He couldn't sleep.

This was no surprise, of course. There was too much to be thinking about for him to sleep.

Besides, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw things. Things he didn't like to think about.

So, the boy opted not to sleep. It was easier that way. He would rather be exhausted all the time than be exposed to all the disturbing things he saw in his dreams.

Of course, with the help of the Lunar Wing, they weren't as bad as they had been a couple months ago. No more waking up screaming, thinking he had killed everyone he loved with his bare hands, and being surprised when he woke up to find that he wasn't covered in blood.

These dreams were much more subdued. They weren't dangerous anymore. Just very, very unsettling.

He saw strange things in these dreams. Deformed pokemon, and people with three heads. A woman sitting in a rocking chair, holding her head in her hands and weeping softly.

A dark, empty room.

A man laughing darkly.

A burning church. Children screaming.

Taze shook his head, driving these thoughts away.

…He was distracting himself.

The blond glanced over at Dawn, who was sleeping peacefully next to Ashes. The Monferno lay curled up on a ball on top of her sleeping bag, secreting warmth to the girl. His tail flame smoldered gently, illuminating a soft golden light through the tent.

Her yellow travel bag sat next to her head, partially open.

The boy could see the dark figures of the Splash and Spooky Plates jutting out from underneath a knot of clothes. In a week's time, she was supposed to deliver them to Aaron, the leader of the Seeking team the Elite Four had set up to find the plates. They would make the transaction in Pastoria City. From there, the plates would be delivered to the Council, where they would be safely vaulted away with the rest of the Arceus Plates they found.

They were to be locked up together, away from all of the criminals in the world. Just like they should be.

Taze strained his eyes away from the plates, screwing them shut.

Sweat hag begun to gather at his brow. He sat in mute apprehension, while his conscience and the small shadow in the corner of his mind argued about what he knew he would inevitably have to do.

A bit hesitant, he slowly slithered out of his sleeping bag and leaned over Lucas, reaching for Dawn's bag.

"Mmf… help. Meatballs are taking over the world…"

Dawn's muffled voice bubbled out of her mouth in a sleepy monotone. Taze jumped, nearly bumping into Lucas, and fell backwards onto his hands.

The girl let out a loud snore.

She was only sleeping.

_Dammit._ Taze licked his lips. He was starting to shake. It was so close…so close…

…

He slumped back into his sleeping bag, sighing with frustration.

How the hell was he going to do this?

* * *

_Taze Kidane woke up panting. He shot up in bed, looking around the room of the Solaceon Town pokemon center. _

_With a look around the room, he noticed Dawn and Lucas's beds were empty. Their bags were open: TM discs and pokeballs had tumbled to the floor like pieces of trash._

_The boy slowly got out of bed, ruffling his blond hair. He pulled his orange and white striped shirt over his long, thin frame, and looked at himself in the mirror._

_He looked like crap. As always. _

_The grim black bags under his eyes were starting to fade, but were still noticeable. His yellow hair spiked awkwardly in a tangle of grease. _

_He licked his cracked lips with his dry tongue, grimacing at his pale face._

_Suddenly, a wave of terror washed over him. A sharp pain shot through his head. He felt as if he'd been stabbed. He fell to the ground, clutching his head in crippling pain._

_A deep, sinister voice resonated through his mind and body. _

_**You seem to have forgotten the mission I have given you, child.**_

_Darkrai._

_He spoke to Taze telepathically, his cool voice manifested with a conniving undertone._

_The boy barred his teeth in pain. He felt as if he had lost control of some part of his brain._

_Darkrai was in there with him. Taking over. Screaming through his body, delivering him unthinkable pain._

_Taze had to get away. Maybe if he ran, the pain would go away…maybe if he ran, Darkrai would let him be._

_He shakily got to his feet, stumbling over to the window._

_**It would be unwise to ignore my directions.**_

_And then, memories of the Lost Tower, and what Darkrai had told him to do there, came flooding back to him._

…_He felt his orange eyes widening._

_Of course. The plates._

_The boy thumped the window open with difficulty. All of his energy was gone. He was a powerless flea._

_**The Plates must be taken from the girl. Your friend Dawn, am I correct?**_

"_Stop—it—" Taze choked out. _

_Desperately, he climbed out of the window, his eyes screwed shut with the pain. His head was light and dizzy. He couldn't see anything. His whole world was a blur of bright sunlight and red and black spots._

_Right as he was lowering himself to the ground he lost his balance. He toppled out of the window and landed on his back with an excruciating crack._

**_You will aide Team Galactic in their worldly undertaking. With your help, the world will be a better place._**

"_NO! I won't!" Taze yelled out shakily, writhing in pain._

_The daggers in his brain delved deeper. The pain magnified. It was too much to handle…_

--I can't do this. It's too much to handle I'm going to die I can't do it please help me oh god anyone PLEASE HELP ME--

_**You must,** came Darkrai's simple reply. His voice was much too calm for this situation. Taze lashed out in fury, stifling out a suffocated yell through his labored breathing. He kicked his legs and throttled the air with his fists, desperate to free himself of the situation._

_He knew he was powerless, though. _

_It wasn't fair. He was being attacked, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was defenseless._

"_W-what… what if I don't? Can't I say no?! DON'T I HAVE A GODDAMN CHOICE?!" he screamed._

"…_I suppose you do." _

_The pain receded for a few precious moments. Taze's eyes opened, and a glint of hope pulsed through him. _

_**If you decide not to steal the plates, that is fine. But it will cost you.**_

"_What? What will it c-cost me?" Taze whispered. His voice was weak._

_He felt like he was… dying._

_**Your friends' lives. The boy and the girl. **_

…_**They will be killed.**_

_Taze's mouth opened, mute in horror. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He didn't even know what to say._

_It was so…unreal. So unfair. What had he done to deserve this?_

_**There is a warehouse in northern Veilstone, owned by Team Galactic. You are to take the Plates there and hand them over as soon as your travels allow.**_

…_**Failure to do so will result in the execution of your friends.**_

_The knives in his brain started to retract. They pulled out slowly, and the pain retreated. He could sense Darkrai leaving._

_Taze lay immobilized on the grass under the window. He couldn't move, couldn't speak._

_He was alone. Alone and helpless. He heard the door swing open in the pokecenter room, and Dawn's voice rang out, calling for him._

_After a few more moments of deadly silence, the door closed. _

_Taze blacked out a few minutes later._

_When he woke up, he knew what he had to do._

_

* * *

_

I slide back under my sleeping bag, beginning to shiver.

It just…isn't …fair…

Darkrai is slowly but surely crushing me. Soon I will be nothing. Soon I'll be unthinking, unfeeling, and completely subjected to Darkrai's deeds.

I'm becoming his puppet.

I'm pathetic. Being tortured for no good reason. What did I do to deserve this? Why is this happening?

I keep asking for answers, but no one will give them to me. Nobody can help me. I want to scream in rage out of my anger at the world, but at the same time, I am trying everything I can to stay happy.

_I'm… just a kid. _

_I'm supposed to be happy…_

_Oh god…_

_Someone…help me…_

Yeah, asking for help -- perhaps from the council -- has crossed my mind. But that would just worsen the tangle I have myself in. They'd freak out…

I don't want any more attention drawn to myself. I'm tired of being pitied.

I sigh. Stealing the Plates is going to be quite a challenge – Dawn hardly ever leaves her bag lying around idly. Nighttime is the best opportunity for snatching the Plates, but if I did it now, in the morning she'd probably realize they were gone before we even reached Veilstone.

She could easily tap into her Arcane powers and sense where they were, and that I had stolen them…

So I'll wait for tomorrow, staying alert for any chance to strike.

…Hm. Dawn.

Ever since the mind meeting with Darkrai in Solaceon, I've been trying my best to be especially nice to her. Holding her bag when she uses the outhouse, cooking her dinners for her, smiling and complimenting her way more than is healthy, reassuring her that no, she does not look fat in that outfit…

I feel like such an asshole for doing this out of nowhere after all the stupid arguments we've had recently, but…

I need her to trust me.

The more I'm on her good side, the less chance she'll have of suspecting me.

I curl my fists suddenly, in a bout of heartbreaking distress. Damn Darkrai for giving me an ultimatum like that.

How fucking cowardly.

Either way, I end up the loser.

If I steal the plates, I'll be aiding Team Galactic and betraying the trust of the Elite Four and my friends.

But if I don't…

Lucas and Dawn will die.

Obviously I'm not going to just sit around and let them be killed. I know what I'm capable of. Back at the Lost Tower… when I had been possessed…

I don't remember most of it, but what I do remember is, I had legendary powers of Darkness at my fingertips.

If Darkrai had wanted me to, I could have killed them in the blink of an eye.

Knowing him, if I were to refuse to get him the plates, I would probably wind up being their killer.

The whole situation is disgusting.

And I can do nothing about it.

…

That's the worst part of all.

* * *

The three trainers awoke bright and early in the morning. The rain clouds were starting to drift away, and by the time they had packed up, the sun shone brightly down on them, the droplets of dew sitting on the grass blades glistening like diamonds.

Route 215 was a long one, and it had been raining nearly the entire time they had been on it. Needless to say, they were excited to get to Veilstone, where there were actual buildings they could keep warm and dry in.

Dawn and Lekora walked down the road ahead of Lucas and Taze, chugging bottles of Moomoo Milk. They'd purchased a couple dozen from the crazy ladies who ran the Milk Shack back near the beginning of the route, and had been having chugging contests ever since.

"Guys… we're supposed to, you know, be saving the milk to use as potions for the pokemon," Lucas said, sighing.

The girls didn't listen. Lekora had finished off the last of her bottle, and raised it up in the air in victory.

"NOO I have been defeated again…" Dawn dropped her head to the ground, whining in defeat.

:Heh, that's right, biotch.: Lekora smirked. :Why, back in the city, I'd stay up all night leeching liquor off of hobos… 'til I blacked out, of course.:

:Dayummm, Lekora's so badass.: Ashes rolled his eyes sarcastically. :You think just because you got drunk every night you're cool? Well, you're not. Noob.:

:Whatever, you're just jealous 'cause you can't hold your dranks.:

:Hm… Taylor, where does milk come from?: Pokey asked, looking up at his trainer.

Taze sweatdropped.

:Pokey, let me tell you,: Ashes said, puffing out his chest proudly. :It comes from a nipple. Which is on a boob. Which are those squishy round things women have. On their chests. Which I would very much like to caress one day. …And you get the point.:

:Ohhhhhhh.: The Grotle nodded in understanding. :I see!:

"That's…lovely." Dawn gagged, shielding her chest with her arms, and Lucas and Taze laughed, very awkwardly.

Shieldon, who had been bounding along the dirt road beside Lucas and running off the trail to sniff flowers and bash his head into tree trunks, suddenly stopped.

:Hmm… boobies…: He smiled shyly, blushing a little.

Everyone spun around to look at him, shocked that he had said something that didn't involve the words "blood" or "kill."

:Holy crap. This one's really starting to worry me." Lekora hiccupped, slightly disturbed.

"You guys all worry me," said Lucas. "Hey, uh, there's the city tollbooth. Let's go!"

And the group started running at full speed toward Veilstone City, eager to get out of the cold, wet autumn.

* * *

Veilstone was an isolated city on the east side of Sinnoh. A small mountain range surrounded it in the southwest, and thin forests of evergreens cushioned it from the eastern seas. The city itself was very rocky, full of cliffs and many natural staircases made of stone. The city was said to be built around meteorites that fell into the land hundreds of years ago. According to legend, the meteorites were how Clefairy came to inhabit Sinnoh.

The city was cold, hollow, and gray. If not for its two biggest attractions – the game corner and the department store – it probably would have been a very quiet place.

There were many people bustling about that October day, however. Ladies with parasols sat leisurely outside the department store, holding giant shopping bags full of new clothes. Men with beer bellies and stressed out business workers stumbled into the Game Corner, eager to find an escape from their daily lives.

Despite the attractions, the first thing Dawn, Lucas and Taze did was find a Pokemon Center.

"I need a nice warm shower," Dawn announced as they stepped into their room, the usual boring white-walled, three bed recluse. It was funny that in their journey, the closest thing to home was the pokemon center rooms.

"Hm, I think I'll go check out the Game Corner." Lucas took off his red beret and set it on the nightstand, running a hand through his dark hair.

Taze was busy dusting off his badges. He looked up at the two of them.

"I'm gonna to go to the department store. I need to buy a few things for our battle with Maylene, anyway."

"Ooh, that's right. We're gonna fight your GIRLFRIEND soon." Dawn stuck her tongue out at the blond with a smirk, and he blushed furiously.

"What?! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Pretty much," Lucas said.

"SEE? Even Lucas knows it's true."

"Whatevskies. We… like each other, okay? That doesn't make us 'official.'"

Dawn scoffed. "Whatever. Everyone totally noticed you two being all cutesy back in Oreburgh."

"Wha--?! We were not!"

Lucas chuckled. "C'mon, Taze. Everyone can see it. It's pretty much a dead giveaway in the way you look at her…" He glance over at the Dawn, who was nodding smugly in agreement.

"Awww man… really? Is it really that obvious?" Taze smiled slightly, in spite of himself. Dawn shivered.

"Yeah. …Eugh. Romance is gross."

"Says Mrs. I-Love-Aaron." Lucas narrowed his eyes at the girl, who shrunk back in icy mortification.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Mrs. Ozaki."

"LULU!!!! STOP IIIIT!"

"_What? _DAWN the boy-hater, likes Aaron? Wow, I really never thought I'd see the day. This is GOLD!" Taze cackled, and Dawn threw one of her pink boots at his head.

"Grr…thanks a lot for revealing my secret, LULU."

"It wouldn't have stayed secret much longer, what with him flirting with you and calling you beautiful and all that."

"Yeah, well…that's _private_! Dammit, why do I tell anyone anything?!"

"Because you love us." Taze smiled.

"NO, you stupid boys anger me to no end," she growled. And with that, she shut herself in the bathroom.

…A few seconds later, the door opened again.

"Oh, Taze, could you pick up a few Revives while you're at the store? I hate shopping."

Taze nodded, and the door slammed again. The hiss of the shower started.

"Haha... girls are weird…" Lucas put his beret back on, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I know. But they're kind of nice, too…"

"Yeah, if you find the right one." Lucas sighed. "Well, I guess I'm off. See ya later." He waved on his way out.

The door clicked softly shut, and Taze sat looking around the room.

He was alone. Finally. He didn't move. He listened carefully to Dawn in the bathroom…

The squeak of feet against the floor of the shower could be heard. He looked over at her yellow bag. It sat on her bed, zipped all the way up.

The boy gulped.

It was now or never.

Amber eyes widening, he made his way over the bag, quietly sliding open the zipper. He grabbed the two plates hidden under a bunch of clothes, and hastily slipped them into his own bag.

His hands were shaking as he zipped her bag back up, careful to leave it exactly as it had been.

A sigh of relief left his mouth as he took a few steps back.

He'd done it. He'd really done it.

He felt a pinprick of guilt, but reminded himself that he was doing this to save their lives.

He was doing the right thing.

…He hoped.

* * *

"Psst. Yo, Bernie!"

"Yeah, Cleo?"

"The kid's here. Should we go tell Mars?"

"Duh! Let's go! Oh man, I can't believe this is happening… the boss is a total genius."

"I know! Totally genius, and evil…"

"No joke. He'll really do anything to get those plates, huh?"

"Yeah… Hey, now that we've recovered from that fiasco in Eterna, I hope we get our raises…"

"Yeah, yeah…don't count on it too quick, though. I hate how we never know what's going on…"

The two Grunts came to a dark doorway of an office. They poked their heads in, bowing to the shadowy figure sitting at the desk inside, her sharp face highlighted only by the ominous glow from her computer monitor.

"Um, Commander Mars? The kid… he's here."

"…Very well. I'll take it from here."

The grunts nodded, bowing to their superior, and excused themselves from her office.

The woman's lips split into a greedy smile. She stood from her swiveling office chair, checking the pokeballs at her waist. With a brief run of her long, spiderlike fingers through her flame red hair, she set off down the hallway of the Galactic Warehouse.

Today, there was a little extra bounce in her step. She was feeling good – the whole of Team Galactic was feeling good. She couldn't believe what kind of deal they had managed to score.

She came to the main entrance of the warehouse. She slid open the peephole in the door, her ruby eyes gazing down at a bright yellow head of hair. After she made sure the boy was alone, she opened the door.

Taze Kidane, son of the famous Battle Tower Tycoon and the infamous subject of Darkrai's tormenting, stood before her.

Upon recognizing her, his orange eyes narrowed grudgingly. His face grew extremely hostile.

"Oh. It's _you._"

Mars laughed darkly.

"Nice to see you too, kid. Now hand over the plates."

A reluctant hand zipped open his messenger bag. He brought out two tattered and worn slabs of rock, one gray and the other ocean blue.

He handed them over without a word, hanging his head with shame.

"Thanks, sweetie. You're doing the right thing."

"Just take them already," he snarled. "Oh, and get the fuck out of my life. I don't enjoy these sick little tests, or whatever they are."

Mars smiled, amused. The boy sure did seem a lot bolder than he had the first time they'd met at Valley Windworks. He couldn't even form a sentence without stuttering, back then.

"Test? If that's what you want to call it, sweetie, then fine. But Cyrus will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, even if it means a little sacrifice."

"Well, you don't have to freaking threaten to kill my friends!"

Mars raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what your little phantom friend told you? Interesting…"

The boy looked taken aback. "What? You mean Darkrai? What are you saying?"

"Heh… never mind. Tell your little pals thanks. Team Galactic appreciates your generosity."

With that, Mars promptly shut the door on him, spinning on her heel to take the plates to the boss. She grinned, glad to have an important role in all of this.

Still, she felt a little sorry for the kid. Though the boss had only let her in on a few precious details, she seemed to know more about all this than Taze did. He had absolutely no clue what was going on.

…Oh well.

All she knew was, that boy was very important to the phantom.

And threatening to take his life was a surefire way to persuade Darkrai to help Team Galactic with whatever they wanted.

* * *

Lucas Ekeio stood outside the entrance to the Game Corner, looking in through the windows with interest.

He wasn't quite sure he wanted to go in… it was full of a bunch of middle-aged people, and besides, he didn't have a coin case. A big sign was set up outside, saying you needed one to play.

The boy sighed, looking down at Budew.

"Well, looks like this was a failure. Wanna go to the gym?"

:Sure!: Budew bounched happily. The two turned around, starting to walk down the rocky stairs that led back down to the main road. The round red dome of the Gym glistened in the distance, sitting on the other side of a cliff.

As Lucas was busy staring at it, he didn't notice he was walking right into someone.

"Ah--! Oh, sorry…" Lucas looked up at the tall man standing before him. He wore a brown trench coat, carrying himself with importance. His eyes were sharp and calculating, complementing his chiseled features, but his smile was friendly and blindingly white. He held a thin black briefcase in one hand.

"Hello there, young trainer." The man held out his free hand; Lucas took it in what was the sturdiest handshake in his life.

"Er, hi. Lucas Ekeio. …Who are you?"

The man looked around conspicuously, leaning down closer to Lucas.

"That, my friend, is a secret." He flashed Lucas a smile, running a hand through his neat black hair. "Oh, I see you have a Budew!"

Lucas looked down at the grass-type in his arms. "Uh, yeah, I have a Budew…" He trailed off. Who the heck was this guy, and why was his identity so secret? He looked kind of important, what with the trench coat and black briefcase.

"Come, come. You should get her a back rub." The mysterious trench-coated man gently pushed Lucas over to the entrance of the quaint house they stood before. The door was propped open, and the scent of flowers and cookies drifted pleasantly from within…

"Oooh, yeah, I was reading about this in the Veilstone information pamphlet. The person here gives pokemon back rubs for free. Thanks, I was looking for this!" Lucas nodded at the man, who began to walk away, and went inside with Budew.

A young woman squealed happily when she saw them coming in.

"Ooh, a Budew! Perfect, perfect! Give her here…" the young woman snatched her up, rolling up her sleeves.

:What's going on? Ooh… this feels goooood….: Budew relaxed as the lady rubbed her body in slow, circular motions.

"This will alleviate all the stress you have. Just forget about your troubles, and relax…yes, good. And…here we go!" the Massage Lady smiled when she finished, handing Lucas a slip of paper. "Here, a complimentary coupon for free admission to the Great Marsh in Pastoria."

"Whoa, thanks lady! This is awesome!" Lucas beamed at the coupon he held in his hands. He couldn't wait to get into the Great Marsh, the pokemon catching exhibit over in Pastoria City. He'd heard loads about it, and had always wanted to visit someday…

"No problem! It was my pleasure."

:Wheee!: Budew smiled, jumping into her trainer's arms. The plant pokemon nuzzled his shoulder happily.

The boy's eyes widened when he noticed his pokemon beginning to glow a bright white.

Budew was…evolving?

She grew very hot; Lucas had to set her down on the table as she began change form. Slowly, the two twisted vines on top of her head split, moving downwards to create two arms. Little rosebuds, red on one side and blue on the other, formed at the end of each arm, bursting into bloom. Three spikes jutted out from the top of her head, and her tiny stubby legs grew longer, slender, and more feminine. Her body was covered by a large leaf-like skirt, and two smaller leaves served as shoulder pads.

"Roooo! Roselia!" Roselia cooed delightedly, and Lucas beamed, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Budew! I mean, Roselia! you evolved!"

The massage lady grinned. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Lucas nodded at her. "Budew evolve when they became extremely happy and attached to their trainers. The back massage was a big help…"

"Exactly. Congratulations! Roselia really seems to like you."

Lucas fussed excitedly over his newly evolved pokemon. Roselia twirled around, waving her bouquet arms around gracefully.

"Thank you!" Lucas waved at the massage lady gratefully as he and Roselia went back out into the street.

:I'm all big now! And more powerful, too!: Roselia spun around again happily.

"Yeah! You look great." Lucas patted her on the head.

They had walked no more than two feet when Lucas felt a buzz in his pocket. His pokedex was alerting him of an incoming call.

"URGET CALL. URGENT CALL," it barked. He took it out, flipping it open to see Dawn's frantic face in the video screen.

"LUCAS! Where are you?!" she demanded. She was frowning, her eyebrows knit.

"I'm over by the Game Corner. Why? You look upset—"

"I AM! I got out of the shower, and… looked in my bag."

"…And?"

"The plates…they're gone."

"WHAT?!"

Just then, the screen split and Taze appeared on the other side. The boy was smiling.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"The plates are… gone," Dawn whined.

"WHAT?!"

"That was my exactly my reaction." Lucas groaned. This wasn't good.

"I…I don't know where they could be." Dawn was visibly upset, breathing heavily and quickly. Her eyes were full of panic. "I was sure they were in there last time I checked… but that was… oh god, I don't even know. Maybe last night. They could be anywhere. Who could have stolen them? Stupid Team Galactic, probably. Guys, what do we do? What do we do?!"

Lucas sighed, rubbing his temples. "Just…stay calm. I'll be there in a second… where are you?"

"Back on Route 215, retracing my steps… maybe the plates fell out of my bag when we were walking or something. I need to find them…"

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Me too. I just got to the Department Store, but that can wait. Be there in a jiff," Taze said.

The three teens nodded, and the video screen turned black.

Lucas turned to Roselia, grimacing.

"Well, change of plans. We need to get to Route 215."

:Surely!: the rose pokemon bowed, and Lucas returned her to her pokeball, sprinting as fast as he could to the western tollbooth.

* * *

Lucas and Taze arrived at Route 215 at roughly the same time. They burst out of the tollbooth and onto the route together, looking around for Dawn.

They spotted the figure of a girl in the distance, standing in the middle of a giant grass field.

A Monferno, a Misdreavus, and a Psyduck surrounded her, all standing with their heads hung to the ground as she collapsed to her hands and knees.

Taze and Lucas looked at each other, their eyes widening in fear.

"Come on." Taze ran toward her, Lucas following close behind.

* * *

The girl dug her fingers into the wet, squishy ground, grabbing a fist full of grass. She tore it out viciously, looking down at the back of her right hand in pain.

She bit her lip so hard, she thought she might draw blood.

Ripping up the grass in rage, her body shook as she struggled to draw power from somewhere, anywhere…

The glowing blue Mantra didn't appear on her hand. There were no plates nearby. Nowhere to draw energy from.

…She was powerless.

Dawn let out a frustrated cry, one that hurt the ears of her pokemon, and curled over into the fetal position.

She pulled her hair, messing up her face, and looked up into the gray sky. Tiny droplets of rain began to fall down onto her, kissing her sad little face.

The world around her froze. The shaking ceased. A strange calm of disappointment washed over her. She heard nothing, saw only the sky and the little worms that swam in your eyes when you looked up there too long.

A cold raindrop fell on her cheek, worming down her face like a tear.

She had lost the Plates. She had been given a responsibility, and now she had let everyone down.

What would the Council think? Would they be disappointed? Would they be angry?

...What would Aaron think?

_--he'll hate me, ohgod he'll hate me even though he said I was beautiful, will he still think I'm beautiful? No, I'm worthless, I can't even do the one thing I was told to do, I'm irresponsible, I'm a stupid child, why did anyone ever put me in charge of anything, I'm incompetent--_

The Spooky Plate. She'd found it all by herself, back in Amity Square. She was supposed to give that, and the Splash Plate back to the Council in Pastoria…

But now she couldn't. They were counting on her, and she let them down.

All her hard work… hours spent studying that book Aaron had given her…

Everything had gone to waste.

She had failed.

She felt like crying, but told herself not to. She couldn't cry again. She wasn't weak. Tears were for little kids who scraped their knees, or dumb girls who wore their hearts on their sleeves.

…

She was neither of those things.

* * *

When Lucas and Taze reached the girl, they thought for a second she was dead. She stared vacantly up at the sky, her mouth hung open in devastation.

"Dawn. DAWN!" Lucas shook her desperately. She wrenched her eyes shut, letting out a hostile growl.

She wanted them to disappear.

"Get up… it's okay. The Plates don't matter. They're just slabs of rock. The Council will understand… It was bound to happen…"

Her eyes opened slowly.

"…No. It wasn't. I was supposed to guard them with my life."

The two boys and three pokemon looked down at her sadly.

* * *

Taze felt as if he'd been stabbed in the heart.

He was…such a terrible person. He couldn't believe he had brought all this suffering onto her.

He tried to be supportive, tried to tell her it was okay, but inside, he was going crazy.

He had done this.

The boy tried to tell himself that this was for the better. All this pain…it was better than death, wasn't it?

Pain would pass, eventually.

...

Death was forever.

* * *

Lucas's heart bled for the girl. He knew what she must have been feeling... he'd had the feeling many times before, in his life. It always came when you held such high expectations of yourself. It always came when you least expected it to.

Disappointment in yourself was the worst kind of disappointment.

He propped Dawn up, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Dawn, pull yourself together. It'll be okay. The Council will get the Plates back."

She didn't respond.

"I know…I know it seems like the end of the world, but it's not. They got away with two Plates. Two out of seventeen. We'll call Aaron, and tell him what happened…everything will be okay. We have a Gym battle to win today, too. Doesn't that…sound like fun?"

The girl limped up his arms and he squeezed her, frowning. He wished he wasn't so bad at this.

He wanted to help her. He wanted everything to be good again. He wished he could just magically say the word and everything would go away.

Taze crouched down, setting a supportive hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Lucas swallowed, continuing. "Please, Dawn... please get up."

He wanted so badly for her to jump up and punch the air energetically, yelling at the top of her lungs that she would get her revenge.

…But she didn't.

He wanted to see her smile in understanding. He wanted her to accept what had happened.

Unfortunately, this had been too big of a blow to her stupid ego.

And although she didn't jump up with the valor Lucas knew she had inside of her, she did begin to slowly stir, pushing Lucas away from her. She got to her feet, tightening the pink scarf around her neck.

Dawn took in a breath of cold air. It pricked her lungs, but it felt good.

She would get stronger through the pain. She would make herself turn every bad feeling into something good. She'd channel it into her training, her battling, and someday… she'd battle that stupid Cyrus guy and win.

"…Fine."

Her voice was uncharacteristically soft.

And then, uncanny as it seemed, she smirked.

"Let's go kick Maylene's ass."


	39. Spar at Veilstone Gym! Trial of Courage!

**S****aber-chan: **Ah, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**  
Seagull: **No, I don't think it'd be wrong... I'm SORRY I HURT YOUR SOUL THOUGH. D: Allow me to make it better with a chapter full of humor.**  
Jarkes:** Hehe...yep. More light is shed on that in the next arc, though.**  
Patty: **One of the best? Thank you!! To answer your question... yes, Cyrus has ties with Darkrai, but we don't know what kind yet. Go back and read the beginning scene of Chapter 35, it might make things a little less confusing. And I see what you're saying about Dawn...I guess she was just really panicky and didn't know what to do. Thank you for the advice!**  
Jen:** Yush, weekly updates! Or, something like that. Thank you and enjoy!**  
Beachbabii:** Yeah, poor Taze... D: He's a little dumby. Thanks!**  
bobobo:** YAY! You're back! Okay, about the Darkrai possessing Taze thing...there's a reason he couldn't just go and destroy Team Galactic, which will be revealed later. Sorry if it seems illogical right now. And I can see where you're coming from on the Budew thing...but Lucas keeps her out of her ball a lot, which I kinda see as something that makes pokemon happy. And... the Infernape thing was a complete typo. XDD Thank you for the comments/concerns, I really appreciate them!**  
FireBlast:** XD So true. Poor Taze, his life is hell.**  
Lady Airashii:** Thank you! I have been writing a lot lately though, so I want to update as often as I can without going overboard...is this too much? XD

Thanks everyone so much, once again, for the reviews! -hands out cookies-  
BEWARE. Muchhh insanity in this chapter. Ye have been warned. x3 Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Spar at Veilstone Gym! Maylene's Trial of Courage!**

* * *

Dawn, Lucas and Taze returned to the pokemon center, gathering all of their supplies and making last minute preparations for the battle against Maylene. But unfortunately, the events of the day had begun to drag them down into a morose funk.

Dawn Akine sat on her puffy bed in their pokemon center room with her legs pulled to her chest.

Her mouth was set in an unwavering scowl. Taze and Lucas sat criss-cross on their own beds, looking downwards and busying themselves by plucking stray strings out of the quilts.

The dark-haired girl sighed, adjusting one of her golden hair clips.

"Well, this sucks…"

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Lucas looked up at her, offering her a smile.

The girl turned away. "But… I was supposed to—"

"I know. But… it's okay. Look, you're never going to forgive yourself if you can't understand that what happened was out of your control."

"…But… I failed."

"No." Lucas was intent on making everything right. "Sometimes you just have to accept things and move on. Okay?"

The girl stuffed her face into her pillow, vigorously shaking it. "I don't wanna…" Muffled growling sounds spluttered out of her mouth.

The room fell silent. Lucas sighed internally. She was so stubborn sometimes…

"Please, Dawn? Try. For Taze and I. For everyone. The Council will understand. And you can't hide this forever, so you should probably call Aaron sometime today—"

Dawn huffed angrily. "I TOLD you I didn't want to tell him! Okay?"

"Dawn, you have to."

Taze nodded, looking at her worriedly. "It'd be a good idea…"

"…Fine. But later, okay? I just need to… get my mind off it, I guess." She balled the pillow in her fist, pretending it was one of those stupid Team Galactic's ugly blue heads. She was just so…infuriated about everything. She wished she could express herself, but she was no good at vocalizing her emotions. They were too muddy for her to translate into words.

She wished she could have done something to stop this…anything. She wished Team Galactic would go die in a fire. And most of all, she wished she could bring their little organization of evil down. Because even though she didn't know what exactly their plans were, they were obviously up to no good.

The girl looked up at her friends finally, blue eyes defiant.

"Promise me something, okay?"

The boys looked at each other, and then back at her, nodding. "Sure."

"Promise me… we'll get as strong as we can during this journey. Promise me we'll do anything we can to get our revenge on those stupid blue-haired freaks."

Lucas frowned. "But we don't even know that Team Galactic were the ones who stole the Plates—"

Dawn cut him off. "No. I know they did. I can FEEL it." She paused for a second, trying to tame her rage. "…Remember that time in Mount Coronet on our way to Hearthome? When I ran into that man? He knew my name. He was… after the Plates. He was in Team Galactic, I know it. I barely got away, but…"

She trailed off, shivering.

Lucas wished it wasn't true, but he himself had seen firsthand proof that Team Galactic was aware of Dawn's compatibility with the Plates.

So, he had no choice but to agree.

"Yeah… and back at their base in Eterna, when I saw your picture and information on a computer screen…"

Taze fidgeted uncomfortably. "So… they're after you?"

"Duh." Dawn leaned back, sighing.

"What can we do to stop them? Is there any way to hide you, or something?"

"…Probably not." Lucas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Since Team Galactic is undoubtedly after the Plates, they probably have people out looking for them, who can sense the location of a Plate from miles away. Plus, Dawn is an easy target… being a trainer, it's only so long before she challenges a gym, or checks into a pokemon center room. Those are easy places to find people."

Taze felt a pang of guilt wrap around his chest. "So you're saying the person broke in here and stole it?" He blurted. A second later he realized the stupidity of this question. It was as if he was asking to be found out.

"…No. But that's a possibility."

The blond boy nodded, trying to calm himself down. What if they suspected him of stealing the Plates? He told himself they had no reason to think it was him, but he was still afraid…

Afraid, and extremely guilty…

He felt so damn disgusting. He couldn't believe he'd done this… but... Darkrai said it was for the best…

His thoughts suddenly flashed back to what Mars had said to him at the warehouse.

"_So that's what your little phantom friend told you? Interesting…"_

What had she meant? Nothing made sense. She obviously knew something he didn't…which was to be expected, with her being a part of Team Galactic, and all…

Still…this whole situation was so weird. What were Darkrai and Team Galactic trying to do?

Looking at Dawn made his gut wrench. She was in the saddest mood, her face seeming to be stuck in a snag of worry.

Taze's mood was oddly split. On one hand, he was eager for their battle with Maylene. He couldn't wait to see her. On the other, he felt terrible for betraying Dawn and Lucas…

They were sure Team Galactic had stolen the plates. And technically they had, but through Taze…

But here they were, trying to figure out what had happened, when he had the answers. He had to sit back and pretend he had no idea what was happening.

….He had never been good at lying.

It was so hard to keep quiet. It was hard to not crumble and scream and cry out all of his troubles, to tell them what had happened and comfort him like a little kid who didn't get the toy he wanted…

He needed to keep his mouth closed, though.

For his sake, and theirs.

"Anyway…" Taze tried to make himself smile as his voice broke the thick silence. "You know what the best thing is for getting your mind off of things?"

"What?" Dawn sat up.

"A GYM BATTLE!" The boy jumped to his feet, pointing a finger in the air.

"Oh yeah! I kinda forgot…" Lucas rose as well, hopping off his bed.

Dawn couldn't help but grin. She was happy to have something to get her mind off of this huge pile of stress.

"Awright. Let's do this."

"But first…" Taze stood in the middle of the room, his arms spread. "GROUP HUUUUUUUUUUG!"

He tackled Lucas to the ground, and yanked Dawn's foot, dragging her off her bed and down into their dogpile.

Lucas gave Taze a noogie, while Dawn tried to shove the boys off of her.

The three teens laughed together, their problems momentarily forgotten. And if you asked them, as they lay there playfully wrestling and acting as kids should…

Each one of them could say that they were truly happy in that moment.

* * *

After eating a big lunch and reading up about the gym in the Lucas's Veilstone information pamphlet, the three set out to challenge Maylene.

It was now mid-afternoon, and the gray clouds had been blown off into the distance by the chilly winds. The sun peeked out, letting off pleasant, warm sunshine.

Winter would be coming soon. The winters in Sinnoh were especially cold and snowy, and they struck early in the year. It wasn't unusual for them to get snow at the beginning of November, which was very soon.

The Gym sat in a far corner of the city on top of one of the many cliffed areas. As they approached the usual red-domed building, its glass sliding doors opened and a man walked out.

The man was heavyset and very tall. There were also a few peculiar things about him…

First, his outfit was a little weird. He wasn't wearing a shirt, in the middle of the cold Sinnoh Autumn. And he was definitely the kind of person who should be covering his forest of chest hair and bulging belly at all times. The only clothing he wore was some blue skin-tight spandex pants and a pair of gloves.

Second, he was wearing a hideously ugly mask. Four blue strips connected from all sides in the middle of his face, and tufts of spiked white material jutted out from above his eyes in what looked like, from a distance, a pair of huge grandpa eyebrows.

Third, he was belting out a song at the top of his lungs. Out of tune.

"CRRRRRRRASHHHER WAKE! CRAAAAASHER WAKE! The sea is my destinyyyyyy! The sea is the place for you and meeeeeee, the sea is our destiny! Take my hand, and let the blue waters guide us toward our place of ECSTASYYYYYYYY!!"

"Ow, my ears are bleeding." Dawn glared over at the man, who was coming their way, cheerfully laughing to himself. "Who's that bozo?"

The man stopped in front of the trio, looking down at them with his hands on his hips. Lucas gasped up at him in awe, and Taze blinked.

"HEY DUDES!" he boomed. "What have we here? Challengers of Maylene's esteemed dojo? She may be young, but she is a genius! Do not take her lightly, for she will not go easy on you! I wish you luck!" He bent down to look at Buwante, who was standing confused at Dawn's feet.

"…Psy."

"A PSYDUCK! Yes, what a magnificent water-type. I suppose you are its trainer?"

Dawn blinked. "Um, yeah. He's mine. Who the hell are you?"

Lucas laughed. "You don't know who he is?!"

"…No. I don't really want to, either—"

"Ah, a grumpy one, I see. I am CRASHER WAKE, SON OF THE SEAS!!!!! Triple threat gym leader in battling, wrestling, and SONG! LALAALALALALLAA!!! Yes, Leader of the Pastoria City Gym at your service, madame." He bowed deeply, and Dawn raised an eyebrow.

Lucas shoved her out of the way eagerly. "Hi I'm Lucas Ekeio and these are my friends Taze and Dawn and CANIHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPH--"

Dawn gave him a swift thwap to the head. "There's no time for autographs. Let's go already."

"Hmmm…I like Crasher Wake." Taze smiled, and Wake gave him a high five.

"That's the spirit, my friend! Now, don't forget to have fun while you're in there battling for the badges! And remember, BELIEVE IN YOURSELVES!!!! ALWAYS!!! ALWAYS AND FOREVER! The seas will be watching over you…"

Wake began to walk away backwards, waving his hands in front of him majestically. When he got tired of that, he spun around and ran away, his spandexed butt jiggling with every step.

"…Well, that was weird." Dawn coughed.

"Gah, they never give me their autographs!"

"I wanna be just like him."

"…Taze, shut up."

"What? I'm not even joking. He's the man. He had his own theme song and everything!"

Dawn dragged him and Lucas into the Gym by their ears.

* * *

The three stepped inside, the sliding glass door opening for them. The main room was small and had brand new shiny wooden floors. It smelled faintly of sweat.

"Hey guys!"

A chubby girl with straight brown hair was walking towards them, waving. It was Maylene's good friend, Mel Winston, who they had met at Jubilife near the beginning of their journey.

"Mel!" Lucas said. The girl grinned, happy to see them since their first meeting a couple months ago, when she and Maylene had entered the karaoke contest alongside the trio.

"Long time no see! Welcome to the Veilstone Gym. We heard you were coming."

Taze bounced up and down. "Where's Maylene?"

"In the back. She'll be out shortly." Mel scanned Dawn up and down. She stood dauntingly behind the two boys, her arms crossed and her face darkly scanning the walls of the room.

Lucas nodded. "So what's the challenge?"

"Heh. There's a brand new one. I'm pretty sure you'll have a lot of fun with it."

"Not too hard or life threatening, then?" Taze joked.

"…Not really. You'll have lots of _fun." _The girl stressed the last word suspiciously, giving them a smug look.

The door opened then, and a short, skinny girl with bubblegum pink hair stepped through. She wore a pair of white pants and a thin blue workout top. She bowed to the three challengers, tightening her fingerless blue gloves. A white bandage covered her nose.

"Greetings. Dawn, Lucas, and um… Taze." Maylene blushed as she said Taze's name, and smiled slightly at him. "Welcome to the dojo."

Taze felt his face get hot. Maylene seemed to get prettier every time he saw her…

"Um. I am pleased to have the opportunity to battle you three. The challenge today is fairly simple." She turned to a wall, where a hidden compartment built into it popped out, revealing a small square hole. Maylene reached into it, and grabbed an Ultra Ball out.

She enlarged it in her hands. "Um…first, you will choose a pokemon. Here at the Veilstone Gym, we train pokemon of the fighting type. The fundamental staples to disciplining a pokemon of this type lie in four main ideas. They are Love, Hope, Tears, and finally, Courage, which is the quality I will be looking for in our battle today."

The three trainers nodded, and she cleared her throat quietly, continuing.

"In training, it is especially important for trainer and pokemon to have a deep, emotional connection. You must feel what your pokemon feels, and vice versa. You need to learn to empathize with each other and work together, not only as a team, but as a unit of one."

The ultra ball opened, and a tall, golden mustached fox pokemon emerged, staring at Dawn, Lucas and Taze with its serious black eyes. Brown plates of armor covered its weak and fragile body.

"Allllaka zaaaam," it drawled, spinning the spoons it held in its hands expertly.

"Alakazam here will aide you in this process of spiritual sync between pokemon and partner. Please take out the one pokemon you wish to use not only for the preliminary challenge, but for the battle against me."

The three trainers reached for their belts.

"I'll use Prinplup," Lucas said, taking out her pokeball.

"Ashes for me."

"Hm… Narky!"

"Very well. Release your pokemon, please," Maylene said softly, and stepped to the side while Alakazam took his stance in front of them.

The three teens did so. The fiery Monferno, indignant Prinplup, and psychotic Buizel appeared in flashes of white lights that popped up into the air like fireworks.

:YEAHHH! I get to pwn some noobs. Hellaaaa!: Ashes gave a thumbs up to his trainer.

:Oh, another gym. Just perfect.: Prinplup rolled her eyes.

Narky threw his head back, laughing maniacally. :MWAHAHAHA! LORD NARKY SHALL CONQUER THE EVILDOERS AND CLAIM THEIR BADGE!:

"…Ahem." Maylene smiled, cocking her head to the side cutely.

"So what exactly is the challenge?" asked Lucas.

"And what is the Alakazam for?" Taze said.

"You'll see. Please follow Alakazam into the holding room, to your left." A door in the wall automatically slid open, the light inside flickering on. "After the necessary preparations, you will each be put in a battle against my black belt students."

The leader giggled, covering her mouth with a small hand.

"Good luck!"

Her pink hair bounced as she and Mel went back in the door she had come in from.

"So WHAT exactly are we doing?" Dawn asked as they followed Alakazam into the holding room.

"I have nooooo idea." Taze laughed nervously, and Lucas shrugged.

"Zam." The psychic pokemon gave them all a blank stare.

The door slammed closed behind them. The room was completely empty and very small, the light overhead buzzing annoyingly.

_Pokemon, stand in front of your trainers,_ Alakazam instructed to them psychically. They did so, glancing around the room apprehensively.

_Now, relax. It is important for the spirit to be completely calm._ Alakazam thrust his spoons in front of him, and they left his clawed hands, floating in the air in front of him.

The spoons began to turn, the blue psychic energy around them fizzing powerfully. This was the last thing the trainers and pokemon saw before their eyes closed.

They each felt themselves skip a breath. It was as if they'd had their breath taken out of them for a second.

They seemed to be floating outside of their bodies. It was as if they were watching themselves standing in the room, having this procedure performed on them. It was like they were watching a movie, and the camera was on them. The world glossed over, and everything became sharper and more intense.

That was, until their spirits entered the opposite bodies. When it was over, they stood gasping as their minds spun.

It hurt at first, for everyone. Their minds slowly began to come back, quite uncomfortably, upon realizing that they were in the wrong body.

_For this challenge, you will be battling a trainer each, the spirits between you and your pokemon switched. You must learn to be one with your pokemon. If you do not, you will never achieve victory. You must know each other._

_Remember to stay calm,_ Alakazam said. _It is vital for dealing with the effects of the spirit swap. If you allow yourself to get scared, your spirit will reject the body, and then you'll just be a lonely spirit floating idly in space. _

…_And we don't want that, do we?_

The pokemon smirked.

_Proceed, young trainers._

The door to the training room opened, and Alakazam teleported away.

* * *

I didn't know what was happening, at first. I felt oddly cold, and very short. I blinked a few times, and held out my hand in front of my face.

A blue flipper appeared before me.

:This isn't a…hand…: I looked down at myself.. A sleek, feathered, white and blue body was coming out of MY head?!

:I-I'm… we're…: I looked over at Narky, whose eyes were very very wide.

:We're…pokemon?: Narky finished.

:But—you're—you're Taze. Right?:

* * *

I nodded at Prinplup – or was it Lucas…? What the heck was I supposed to refer to everyone as?!?

…Anyways, that wasn't important. The first thing I noticed was that I had a tail.

A freaking AWESOME tail. I spun it around, looking behind my shoulder to watch it spin. Being a pokemon was going to be wicked.

I looked at back Lucas, who had turned to face his human self – Prinplup – and was staring at her (or him…?!), obviously freaked out. Dawn and Ashes were staring at each other too, as if they had both just had some strange revelation.

…It must have been strange for them to be a member of the opposite sex.

I looked up at my human body. I was crouched over, my hands on the ground, as one of my feet came up and scratched my arm, much reminiscent of how a dog would scratch itself.

Seeing myself acting like a pokemon was a little uh… disturbing.

* * *

Finally. I had reached a human body. Next step, TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!! Mwahaha…HAHAHAWAHWAHA!!

Right after this pokemon battle, that was. For some reason, I had the incredible urge to fight someone.

Also, I was really hungry.

Didn't this dim-witted human eat?! How could I, Lord Narky, plot to take over the world while I was on an empty stomach?

Also, I had to pee.

…HOW DID HUMANS PEE?!

* * *

Oh dear.

I was… a human. A boy. A MAN. A … tyrant.

"OH ARCEUS HELP ME!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!!!!" I shouted. It was strange, but the human words seemed to come out naturally, even though I had no idea how to speak English.

I saw my beautiful Prinplup self looking up at me from the floor. It must have been Trainer…

And INSTEAD OF HELP ME, HE SMIRKED AT ME AND LAUGHED HIS STUPID LITTLE BUTT OFF.

…I wanted to cry.

* * *

I had a tail, and my body was extremely warm. It was such a strange sensation, being a pokemon…. I could feel the powers of fire floating all around me, ready to be used at any given moment. It was odd. I felt like I could reach out and grab them whenever I wanted. Hopefully battling would be easy.

The flame on my tail was warm, not scorching like you'd expect it to be. It was nice to have heat-resistant fur.

Just as soon as I had started to accept the idea of switching bodies with Ashes, I realized I'd made a terrible mistake in choosing him.

I looked up at my human body. Ashes was looking down my shirt and touching my ass and –

God no.

Oh my god.

HELL. NO.

* * *

I opened my eyes fuzzily. Everything looked different, and it took me a second to realize that was because I was much taller now, taking in the world from a higher place.

I looked down at myself. I was in a human's body.

More specifically, a female human's body.

MORE specifically, Dawn's body.

…Oh sweet, sweet, holy mother of Mudkip.

I was in heaven.

:**ASHES**! ARE YOU _GROPING MY BOOBS_?!?!?!?:

I heard my own voice coming down from below. I looked interestingly down at myself, who I guess was actually Dawn in my body.

…Okay, this was really fuckin' weird.

"Mwahaha! Yes. Yes I am." I grinned devilishly. My wish had come true! Finally, I had BOOBIES OF MY OWN FOR ME TO FEEL. Even though she didn't have the biggest rack, at least it was something…

I guess being a girl wasn't much different from being a Monferno. They still had five-fingered hands, and walked on two legs.

Oh, and boobs.

…Epic win.

I could really get used to this.

* * *

Everyone was in either in a state of panic or mild fascination.

:ASHES!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!!!!!:

"Hehe, but it's so fuuuuun!" Dawn squealed, massaging her breasts cheerfully. Both the other humans – Prinplup and Narky in Lucas and Taze's bodies– looked on with interest and slight disturbance.

:Oh dear. Ohhhhhhh my goodness.: Narky's eyes turned into little swirls.

:ASHES! I'M SERIOUS! I WILL CASTRATE YOU, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!:

Ashes pouted, folding Dawn's arms across her chest, and puffing out her lip sadly. "Fine! I'll leave your precious girl parts alone." The girl smiled mischievously at Lucas, who backed away cautiously.

"Ohhh no," Prinplup said, holding Lucas's arms out in front of her and shaking them. "This being a human thing is tough enough, I don't need you making matters worse."

"Sup, sexy?" 'Dawn' tackled 'Lucas', jumping on his shoulders as his body teetered around, out of balance.

'Taze' was busy scratching at his nose. "Hm. Human smell. Not as good as pokemon smelling, not at all. But this is a good thing… you can no longer smell Ashes's butt from a few feet away…"

:This is too weird.: Lucas looked at his flippers again, shaking his head.

:This is going to be a disaster.: Dawn sighed, and then screamed at Ashes again to stop rubbing her body on Lucas.

:…This is AWESOME!: Taze cheered. In his Buizel body, he felt much more energized than he did in human form. Plus, he had a tail! And the ability to shoot jets of water out of his mouth. How much better could it get?

Just then, Alakazam teleported back into the room, giving them all a stoic look.

…_Hurry up. The Leader grows impatient._

He began walking through the door into the arena, and everyone collected themselves quickly, proceeding to follow him. The arena was large and open, with three boxing rings set up next to each other. The roof of the dojo reached high, supported by thick wood banisters.

A black belt trainer sat in each ring, each one meditating peacefully as they awaited their opponents.

_Trainer Lucas Ekeio. You will take ring number one. Trainer Dawn Akine will have ring number two. And Taze Kidane is assigned to ring number three._

_I wish you the best of luck in your challenge._

The golden fox pokemon disappeared again, flickering out of existence, as if he were a hologram.

Lucas and Prinplup, Dawn and Ashes, and Taze and Narky all nodded at each other.

:Ready, guys?: 'Prinplup' asked.

"Hell yeah I's ready." 'Dawn' nodded smugly.

"Yeah…whatever." 'Lucas' shrugged.

"LET US CLAIM VICTORYYYYYY!!!"

:What he said.: 'Narky' sweatdropped.

:As long as Ashes stops groping my boobs, I'm fine.:

Lucas and Prinplup walked over to the first ring together. Dawn and Ashes entered the second, and Taze and Narky greeted their blackbelt opponent at the third.

Alakazam's psychic voice boomed through the whole room.

_Let the challenge…begin._

"ROOOOOOOAR!!!! I SHALL HARNESS THE POWER OF… LOOOOOOOOVE!"

"ROOOOOOOAR!!! I SHALL HARNESS THE POWER OF … HOOOOOOOOPE!"

"ROOOOOOOOOARRR!!! AND I SHALL HARNESS THE POWER OF… TEEEEAAAAAAARS!"

**"HOO-RAAAAAH!"**

All three of the black belts roared together, and they each sent their pokeballs flying through the air.

_Let the battle begin.

* * *

_

Lucas

* * *

I stepped into the battlefield, a bit nervous. I couldn't exactly say I knew how to battle. I had flippers, webbed feet and a beak. This was all so unfamiliar and intimidating. How was I going to fight? I had no idea how to use any sort of attack…

The trainer's pokemon was a Heracross. Now, these things were scary once you were down on their level. The bug pokemon was as tall as me, its long, viscious looking pinchers cutting the air powerfully.

I took a deep breath as the battle started. The first orders were called out.

Heracross smirked at me, and I tried to act like I knew what was doing.

I don't think I was very convincing. I tried not to show it, but I was nervous and scared.

Scared as hell.

Thankfully, battling came relatively easy. After Prinplup called out the first order, my body sort of just acted out the move automatically. From somewhere within me, the BubbleBeam forced itself out of my mouth, streamlining towards the Heracross, who was in the middle of performing an Aerial Ace.

Bubbles met the high speed of Heracross's unavoidable attack. The bug-type slashed through them, popping every single one with ease.

One moment, I was facing the opponent, and the next, I was on the ground in pain. I never realized how much it must have hurt when you were battling. I slowly got to my feet, glaring down at the Heracross.

It lunged in at me for its next attack. Dark energy fizzed from its pincers as it swung at me. I jumped out of the way as it executed the Night Slash, avoiding it by a single feather.

"Trainer!" Prinplup called out to me. "Use Metal Claw!" It was strange to hear Prinplup's determination shining through the voice of my body.

I nodded. In that moment, I fully understood that she believed in me. And I knew she understood that I believed in her, too.

A tingling sensation took over my flippers then – it felt like they were stiffening, as if they were turning to stone. A sleek coat of metal slid down them as I slashed Heracross in the side, throwing him a few yards backwards.

It was nice not have to think about doing anything. Prinplup and I battled in an uninterrupted harmony. It was as if she and I were connected by an invisible string of companionship and understanding. A string that would never break.

Human and monster…

Trainer and pokemon…

Friend and friend.

They're all one in the same.

All connecting back to a single, universal feeling.

A feeling called Love.

* * *

Dawn

* * *

I stood face to face with a pipsqueak of a Meditite. Battling was fun. As Ashes called out his orders to me, I delivered quick punches and fiery tackles with ease.

It was interesting to finally understand what it felt like for my pokemon when I told him to battle. This was such an amazing opportunity, and even though Ashes was groping my boobs like the retarded little pervert he is, I was still glad I chose him for this challenge.

"RAEP TIEM!!!!" Ashes shouted, dancing around in my body. The girl spun around, pointing a defiant finger at the battlefield. "Dawn, FLAME WHEEL THAT NUB!"

I nodded, feeling my body burst into flame. Instead of envelope me whole, the fire fed off of my inner body heat, rapidly growing in size. I jumped at the Meditite, who looked at me pathetically and tried to use Detect and protect itself, but the move failed.

I barreled straight into the enemy, bowling him into the ground. The flames danced around him, licking at his skin hungrily.

We rolled to a landing together as I clenched onto his shoulders, pinning him down. I smirked in his face triumphantly.

It was a strange feeling, actually being in the body of my pokemon. We were one, now. We understood each other on a deeper level. We were partners in crime. Ashes had only ever lost one battle in our whole history together, and we were never going to lose another.

It was sort of a mutual, unspoken agreement. We both had iron-hard determination deep within us. We were both reckless and up for any challenge. We both hated losing. We both had our minds set on being the best.

I glanced back at Ashes as the blackbelt withdrew his Meditite.

:Winnar.: I smirked.

I saw my human body return the smile, and we nodded at each other.

It was strange, but I could see Ashes shining through in tiny fractions in my own eyes.

Heh. Whoever said eyes were the doors to the soul were right on the money.

We shared a common goal. Something to work towards together. We weren't just a team; we were partners running toward that thing called hope.

Hope was the only thing to hold onto, sometimes.

* * *

Taze

* * *

My opponent was a slimy, blue skinned Croagunk. The frog pokemon was exactly my height, and his dumb toothy smirk never left his face the entire time we battled. Narky was a terrible trainer, but I guess that was to be expected. He's a spazzy little freak, anyway.

But I love him.

"MWAHAHA! Go forth, my minion! Obliterate that slimy toad! Fire the Gun of Water!" he shouted. It sounded so… er… unnatural for things like that to be coming out of my body, in my voice.

…Oh well I guess.

I took a deep breath, feeling cold water start to bubble up my throat. For some reason, Croagunk's trainer didn't give a command. The pokemon stood in front of me, puffing out his orange cheeks and growling menacingly.

The jet of water came bursting out of my mouth at full force. I felt like a fire hose, as I planted my paws on the ground to keep me from sliding back with the force.

It hit Croagunk square on, and he didn't flinch.

:What the--:

:Mmm... thanks, weaselface.: The Croagunk smirked as the water began to dissipate on his smooth rubbery skin. He was… soaking it up?!

At the other side of the ring, the black belt tipped back his head, laughing loudly. "Hwahah! Bet you didn't know Croagunk had the ability Dry Skin. It makes them regain health when hit by water-type moves!"

:Dammit!: I had no idea Croagunk had that special ability… I scrambled away as he lunged toward me, swinging an arm down at me with stalwart force.

"I suppose we shall resort to normal-type tactics! Minion! Quick Attack, full speed ahead!" Narky threw up his hands, cackling maniacally.

I nodded, and I felt my Buizel body begin to move at such a high speed I didn't even know what was happening. I felt extremely light as I zipped across the ring, dashing into Croagunk and sending him crashing.

We continued to fight. Since our water moves were ineffective, we were at a severe disadvantage. Quick Attack and Swift weren't the strongest attacks.

To say the least, I got pummeled.

But through the pain, Narky and I battled together. When I couldn't fight any more, I slid to the ground in a heap of sweat and tears in a content, exhausted defeat.

And I smiled, knowing that losses… and tears…

Were a part of life.

* * *

Dawn, Ashes, Lucas and Prinplup all won their battles. After claiming victory, they stood around Taze and Narky's ring, cheering them on.

And although Taze and Narky ended up losing, everyone still had a smile on their face.

It was…. odd. After battling together like that, no one was yelling at each other anymore. Dawn and Lucas chased each other around in their pokemon bodies while Prinplup and Ashes poked each other with curiosity.

Taze and Narky stepped down from their ring. Narky had dug up a potion and was spraying it on Taze.

"Is this how I do it? Oh, human hands are so strange…"

Taze laughed and thanked his pokemon. Once his health was rejuvenated, he jumped down to join the rest of the group.

Large bamboo double doors at the front of the room swung open. Maylene stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her face determined.

"Please come this way, challengers. You have passed the test." The karateka had a sudden confidence about her.

Everyone followed her through the double doors, which slammed behind them automatically as soon as they had entered the arena. The lines of the battlefield were drawn in white paint on the wooden floors.

Maylene bowed. "I congratulate you for passing the test. It was not a matter of whether you won the battle or not; rather, the aim was to strengthen the bond between you and your pokemon. All three of you have shown teamwork and grace in doing so."

Alakazam appeared beside the pink haired girl again, and he held out his spoons.

"If you will, please relax as your spirits are exchanged before our battle."

Everyone nodded, taking one last breath before being whisked away into the realm of spirits and then being sucked back into their own bodies. Everyone blinked a few times, rubbing their heads as they tried to reorient themselves.

:Finally! Whoever came up with that test should DIE!!!: Prinplup shook a curled flipper in the air angrily.

"Yeah, I am never doing that. Ever. Again." Dawn glared down at Ashes, who giggled.

Maylene smiled mildly. "Ahem… as you know, each gym in Sinnoh is designed to test a certain quality you should have in order to be a successful trainer. Roark tested your Stealth, Gardenia tested your Minds, and I will be testing your Courage. One must be disciplined and courageous in order to excel in training fighting types. Please prepare yourselves for battle. The order in which you will go has been predetermined. Taze, you will be first. Lucas is second, and Dawn, you're third."

The trainers nodded, and Maylene turned, beginning to walk over to her trainer box. They did so as well, giving each other nervous looks. Maylene was so quiet…but still intimidating. She could have anything up her sleeve.

"This is a three round battle between Veilstone Gym Leader Maylene and the challengers! Round one, BEGIN!" The referee raised a green flag into the air, and Maylene threw out her first pokeball.

A small blue pokemon came out. It resembled a small child crossed with a monkey. Its huge white head was puffy and came to a sharp tip, kind of like the top of a dollop of whipped cream. It used its psychic powers to suspend itself in midair, meditating peacefully.

"Meditite!"

Taze stepped up, and Narky jumped off of his shoulder, into the middle of the battlefield. His whiskers twitched.

:Lord Narky is ready for battle! HE WILL CONQUER THE EVILDOERS!!!:

"Hello, Taze." Maylene's pink eyes met his, and he blushed. "I've been looking forward to this battle for a long time."

"So have we, Maylene. So have we." Dawn smirked, and Maylene nodded.

"Oh, and... please, don't hold anything back."

Taze nodded. "Narky, kick things off with Water Gun!"

"Meditite! Confusion!"

The jet of water left Narky's mouth before the Confusion reached him. When it did, Narky felt himself lose control of his body, and he rose in midair. Meditite was about to throw him down to the ground with his psychic powers, but the Water Gun hit him square the face, breaking his psychic concentration.

The Confusion broke, and Narky fell to the ground, landing safely on all fours.

:MWAHAHA!:

Maylene tensed a bit. "Meditite, use Bind!"

"Aqua Jet!"

Narky bounded across the arena, water rushing up all around him as he jumped toward Meditite. A final splash of water burst from him as he made contact, the super fast move hitting before Meditite had time to start its own attack.

Dawn tapped her chin. "Aqua Jet is pretty useful…"

"Yeah, it always strikes the opponent first. One of the fastest moves," Lucas said.

"Hm. Nicely done. Meditite, Rock Tomb attack!!"

"Narky, now use Swift!"

Narky's fur stood on end. A stream of sharp stars shot out from around him, swerving at Meditite and slashing him in the side.

Out of nowhere, a barrage of boulders fell from the ceiling, crashing down on Narky and trapping him in the center. His tail got stuck underneath one of them, and he yowled in pain.

Taze gasped, racking his mind for ideas of getting out of this bind.

"Meditite, use Drain Punch to restore your health while it's trapped!"

"Narky! Use SonicBoom on the boulders!"

Narky nodded, taking a deep breath. Meditite was advancing, floating through the air quickly. He dind't have much time. The Buizel punched a paw through the air, sending a wave of black energy poundin through the arena. It pulsed all around him, and the boulders crumbled at the force, letting him break free.

Meditite was hit by it as well, and growled angrily before swinging its arm up for a punch—

"Narky, QUICK ATTACK!!"

He zipped at Meditite, tackling it to the ground before it could strike. The psychic and fighting-type lay limp, groaning.

"Meditite is unable to battle! Round one goes to the challengers!" The referee put up a red flag, and Taze and Maylene withdrew their pokemon.

"That was great, Taze. Good thinking." Maylene smiled bashfully at the boy, and he grinned in return.

"Yeah! You too! You were great."

Dawn made gagging noises.

"Good luck, Lucas!" Taze said to the boy as he stepped out of the trainer box and stood next to Dawn.

The dark-haired boy stepped up with Prinplup, who waddled out in front of him.

Maylene threw her next pokeball. "Go Lucario!"

A tall, bipedal blue and black pokemon with a foxlike face emerged from Maylene's ball. It stood on its toes, fists up, pointed ears twitching, ready for battle.

"Prinplup! Let's do this!" Lucas clenched his fist. Lucario was a half steel-type, so Prinplup's flying moves like Peck weren't going to be super effective. He'd have to develop a new strategy. "Prinplup, Bubblebeam!"

"I may be quiet, but my pokemon and I are powerful. I will not lose." Maylene said calmly. "Lucario, Detect."

The jackal pokemon closed his eyes, folding its hands in front of its face in concentration. A shield appeared in front of him just before Prinplup's bubbles hit. They popped worthlessly at contact with the barrier.

"Now, Lucario! Bulk Up!"

Lucas growled. Lucario flexed his arms, a faint red aura glowing around its body as its body began to grow in size.

"Well that sucks," Dawn commented. Lucario now stood two feet taller, and was much more powerful.

"Grr… Prinplup, Bubblebeam AGAIN!"

:Righty-o.: The penguin let off a blast of bubbles as Lucario finished its strength and defense enhancing move. They hit this time, exploding powerfully.

Maylene seemed unfazed. "Lucario, Swords Dance."

Lucario nodded, twirling around as little swords appeared over its head.

"Another power-increasing move. Looks like trouble," mused Taze.

"Lucario! Now! Iron Tail!!!"

"Prinplup, BIDE!!!"

Lucario leaped into the air as Prinplup readied herself to absorb the attack and deal it back with double power. The jackal landed in front of her, swinging around and bashing her in the face with its rigid tail. Prinplup was knocked backwards with the force, landing with a thud on her back.

She didn't get up, eyes turned to swirls. Lucas, Dawn and Taze stood frozen, their mouths hanging open in shock.

A one-hit KO.

"WHAT?! Prinplup, come back!" Embarrassed, Lucas returned Prinplup to her ball as fast as he could.

Maylene giggled. "Don't underestimate me. I know what I'm doing. I saw that coming from a mile away, and I knew I'd have to take out Prinplup as quick as I could. Lucario, good job. Return."

The pokemon was absorbed in a flash of red light, and Dawn stepped forward with Ashes.

:Heh. Playtime is over, May-LEENY.: the Monferno smirked.

"You may know what you're doing, but so do we. Ashes and I don't lose." Dawn glared across at the girl, who shrugged in reply.

"Don't get cocky, Dawn. I heard about your loss to Gardenia. Go, MACHOKE!!"

The burly gray humanoid pokemon emerged, rock-hard muscle bulging from every crevice in his body. He opened his huge mouth, letting out a battle cry as he thumped his chest.

Dawn growled. "That's none of your damn business! Ashes! Use TAUNT!"

The Monferno nodded, shaking his finger at the opponent, luring him into only being able to use attack moves.

"Hm. Interesting. Machoke, start things off with Karate Chop."

Dawn smirked. "My Monferno is much faster than your Machoke. Ashes, MACH PUNCH!!!"

The two fighting-types lunged toward each other, but Ashes beat Machoke to the punch – literally. He swung his fist into Machoke's gut, throwing him backwards.

"Oh, I see. Very clever, Dawn. Machoke, please stand ground."

"Ashes, Flame Wheel!"

The monkey pokemon jumped at Machoke, winding himself into a fiery ball. He charged into the enemy, uncurling himself from his coil seconds before landing on Machoke's face, clinging onto his head as the fire seared his skin.

"Machoke, use REVENGE!!"

Ashes was torn from Machoke's face before anyone could react. In the blink of an eye, he was hurtling through the air, crashing downwards.

_Crrrrrrack_

The wooden floor beneath him broke, and he found himself stuck, sharp pieces of wood jabbing up all around him.

"Ashes!! You okay?" Dawn called out worriedly, and then glared at Maylene. "Getting dirty, are we?"

The Leader merely cocked her head cutely.

:Shiet, son.: Ashes shakily got to his feet. He didn't have much left to go on…

But he had to. For himself, and for Dawn.

He and his trainer both knew they'd have to end this as quick as possible.

"ASHES! You know what to do!" The girl folded her arms across her chest, looking on at the battle confidently.

"Um...I hope you know what you're doing," Taze said.

"Trust me."

Ashes stood, leering darkly at Machoke. He raised his fists, and they burst into flame. He jumped toward Machoke at lightning fast speed, as his whole body caught fire.

"Machoke—! Drain Punch!"

He had no time to defend himself. Ashes threw a fiery Mach Punch in his face before he could even move. A quick succession of punches followed before Ashes tackled Machoke to the ground, his flames hungrily making their way onto his skin to eat him up.

From the trainer boxes, the two pokemon looked like a big ball of dancing fire.

"WHAT was THAT?" Lucas asked, astonished. "Some kind of cross between Mach Punch and Flame Wheel?"

Dawn grinned smugly. "Yeah, I can be creative sometimes. We've been working on it for a while now."

"MACHOKE! Get up, and use Revenge!" Maylene called out tensely. The girl looked on at her pokemon with a mixed expression of rage and worry.

"Not so fast. Ashes, finish it."

:Mmm, noob BBQ.: The Monferno licked his lips devilishly before delivering a decisive punch to Machoke's jaw, sending him flying up into the air.

"MAAAA…CHOKE." Maylene's pokemon landed on the ground with a thud, too exhausted to move.

"YEEEEEAH!!! Take THAT!" Dawn did a little dance, and Ashes shook his butt around before bounding back to his trainer.

"Dawn, that was impressive. I've never seen a move like that. Machoke, you did good. Return." Maylene recalled her pokemon quietly. She had been defeated.

Lucas, Taze and Dawn all jumped up and down, high fiving each other as Maylene approached them, holding out her hand.

In her palm sat three shiny brown diamond badges, and three brown TM discs.

"You have earned yourselves the Cobble Badge. Congratulations. It was an honor to battle you three." The karateka smiled as they took their winnings.

"Thanks Maylene! It was fun to battle you… you're really good…" Taze trailed off, smiling dumbly.

"Yeah, your Lucario's really strong…"

"Hm… yeah I guess you're pretty good." Dawn giggled.

"How has your journey been since last time we met?" The girl looked at Taze. "I hope your whole… situation is better…"

"Acutally, not really... but I'm surviving."

"He has us to look out for him." Lucas grinned, leaning on Taze's shoulder and giving Maylene the peace sign.

"Haha… that's true. Everything will be okay." Taze nodded, throwing an arm around Dawn and pulling her in to their embrace.

"Hopefully." Dawn rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin. Taze attacked Lucas's head, giving him a noogie in revenge for earlier. And he smiled, blushing at the Gym Leader as she giggled at the three of them.

She liked the three of them. They were unlikely friends, and traveled together because they knew they needed each other, even if at times things got tough. And they were good trainers, some of the most powerful she'd seen in a long time. She had no doubt that they would go on to be great.

Maylene smiled brightly.

...

"Yeah…I know you'll be fine."

**End**

* * *

_Thank you! Hope you enjoyed. Writing this chapter made me realize how bad I suck at writing battles...HARHAR. -dies-  
_

_Next time on VoD: TSL... it's the Halloween Special! Taze, Dawn and Lucas join Maylene and Mel as they trick-or-treat through Veilstone. As always, hilarity ensues. Who knows what to expect? It's a time to have fun before things start getting serious..._

Be up in a week or so. Love you guysss.


	40. Halloween Special! Laughter of the Night

**Seagull: **Thankyou! :D I'm glad you thought the battle was alright..after writing that I was like lawl I need practice writing battles.  
**Jarkes:** XD Narky is one of my favorites as well. But heck, I like 'em all. And it's never too late for Halloween!  
**RisingDawn:** Ahh, thank you so much! I strive to make the characters real and relatable and stuff, so I'm so glad you like them. :3  
**bobobo/MFM:** Thank you! And oops...oh well I guess Maylene is just a haxx0r. XD  
**Jen**: Thanks! Haha, that chapter drawn would be epic win. Don't give up hope! But I guess if you really don't think you'll ever make it you could always just draw your favorite scenes and such. x3  
**Patty**: Thank you! -hugs-  
**GalbyRay:** I already PMed you but YAY you're back!  
**beachbabii:** Thanks! Oh poor Taze, guilt is biting at his heels...-evil laugh-

Short funny little chapter. Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 40: Halloween Special! Laughter of the Night.**

* * *

Lucas Ekeio stared down at the chessboard.

Black and white. The battle between light and dark, good and evil. He held the knight in shining armor between his fingers, and the king stood watching his pawns from a distance. Cool, calculating, and wise. The pieces did whatever he told them to. He was powerful, he was omniscient, he was—

"God, chess is so stupid." Dawn growled at the boy from her spot across the room.

Lucas sighed, his concentration fleeing.

"No it's not, once you learn how to play it. You just have to give it a chance…"

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Which is apparent, given the fact that I'm playing by myself…" Lucas rolled his eyes, and started to put his travel pack chess game away.

The blue-black haired girl shrugged. She lay on her belly in the middle of the floor of their pokecenter room, unconsciously kicking her legs in the air behind her.

Taze was out. With Maylene.

On a _date._

Thus, Dawn and Lucas were locked up indoors alone. Of course, they could have been out on the town actually doing stuff, but they'd had enough of that in the past couple days. They had spent the entire day running around the Veilstone Department Store. That thing was giant. Six hours, and they still hadn't seen everything…

All eight of their pokemon were curled up on Lucas's bed in a giant pile, taking a nap. It was nearly nine PM, and Taze was supposed to be coming back soon.

"Hm… think they've_ kissed_ yet?" Dawn wrinkled her nose, a small smile playing on her lips as if she was a five-year-old who'd just caught her parents snogging.

"I dunno. Why do you care?"

"I _don't._ Just thinking to myself… out loud…geez."

"Hey, don't get so defensive."

"Hmph… sorry." Dawn sighed, kicking her feet harder. She scribbled in her notebook, brainstorming new battle strategies and doodling bad stick figures of herself and her team of pokemon.

"But, to answer your question… I'd say they have. Aren't they dating yet? I mean, come on… they can't put it off much longer." Lucas laughed to himself, sliding down to the ground next to Dawn.

She ran a hand through her long tangled hair and peeled her white beanie off of her head.

"Hm… true. They were all GOO GOO GAGA at the Gym the other day. Ick."

"I like how you think romance is disgusting. Remember when you confessed your love for Aaron to me at the Lost Tower—"

"YES, I remember. And I am not in love with him, I just think he's nice. And a really good trainer. And…good-looking…" Dawn scowled, and the image of the green haired Elite Four member popped into her head. She smiled for a moment before she heard a giggle escape Lucas's throat.

"Awwww, Dawn's in looooove," he chirped, and she swatted a hand at him.

"I am NOT! Really, I was thinking about it, and what you said at the Lost Tower is absolutely right. He's way out of my league. Literally… and he probably doesn't even like me…"

"…Just in it for the action?" Lucas winked.

"EUGH! NO! Never! He's not getting any action. Nobody is." Dawn stuck her nose up in the air.

"Is that so." Lucas's eyelids drooped as he grinned smugly. "Tell me, has Dawn had her first kissie yet?"

"None of your damn business." She felt herself blush. She never talked about her… 'romantic' life with anybody.

Ever.

Of course, this was partly due to the fact that it was, and always had been, nonexistent.

"Heh… fine. Just thinking to myself...out loud… geez." Lucas smirked, and Dawn shot him a dangerous look.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"…Lulu, you're a big butthead."

"I know."

"…"

"But really, have you ever kissed a boy?"

Dawn bit her lip, contemplating whether to fib or not. She was a little embarrassed about the fact that she never actually had… but she decided it would just be easier to tell Lucas the truth. He was her friend, after all.

"Um. No."

"Ah. Well, it's nothing to be ashamed about. But for the record, I've kissed a couple girls before."

"You HAVE?!" For some reason, Dawn found this so weird to think about. And picture in her mind. Lulu, kissing a girl?! Kodak moment.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" He stuck his tongue out. "But…yeah. Just like pecks and stuff. Never really making out, or anything. There was this girl in 4th grade who had the hugest crush on me. And one day at recess we kissed, I guess. And then there was one in kindergarten, but I dunno if that counts or not…"

"Hmm…good for you." Dawn frowned. She had so little experience in the romance department. Not that she wanted it, though. It seemed so…overrated. And besides, boys were jerks.

"I guess. It's not so great, anyway. Like, I was young. I didn't feel anything when it happened. It was just…skin brushing, you know? No sparks or anything."

"Hm."

"I think you just gotta wait for that one person… the one you know is right. I've never gotten that feeling before, but… I'm sure it exists. Love at first sight, and all that."

He chuckled, taking a breath.

"And then…the kiss will be perfect and magical and just… right."

He shrugged.

"That's what I believe, at least."

Dawn sighed, turning over to lie on her back. She stared at the fluorescent light on the ceiling until there was a dark fizzy circle ingrained in her vision.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

Nobody knows this, but I've been having the same dream since I was eight.

In the dream, everything is perfect. I have always considered the dream to be what my life would be like if everything went exactly how I wanted it to.

As my life progresses and I get older, main things in the dream change. Where I live, what kind of pokemon I have, what my profession is….etcetera.

Sometimes I am a pokemon master. Sometimes I am a pokemon catcher, traveling the lands, trying to find them all. Sometimes I am a gym leader, a breeder, a researcher. Sometimes I'm a normal person with a normal job and a couple pokemon for pets.

There is only one thing that remains constant throughout my dreams: the fact that my twin brother Jeremy is still alive.

I treasure these dreams so much… because they're the only instance in which I ever get to see him again. Even if it IS a dream, at least it seems real for the short time I'm asleep…

He died when we were six. Six. I have lived eight years too long without him.

Not a day goes by where I look into the mirror and don't think about him. It doesn't help that we looked exactly alike, but Jeremy was literally my other half. The carefree, silly one who probably would have grown up to be smarter than I am. Heck, the only reason I'm as hardworking and disciplined as I am, is because he's gone.

Every day, I struggle to become better. I want to be something more. I want to be a world-class trainer, I want to beat all the gym leaders, I want to conquer the elite four, I want to complete the pokedex.

Will any of those things ever happen?

…

I hate to say it, but I'm not sure they will.

…Ever since Jeremy died, and my mom left my dad and I… even after my little cousin and grandpa moved in with us two years ago after my Aunt and Uncle died in a car crash, there has been a big gaping hole in my heart.

A hole I can only hope someone will be able to fill one day.

I have lived my life believing that the only thing that could cure me of my stubborn perfectionist tendencies and my need to always be right, right, right… is a little love.

Sure, my dad loves me. He did all sorts of things for me, when he had the time. He fixed my toys, and tuned the piano, and bought me things I didn't need but were nice to have around anyway. Clothes, video games, basketballs, shiny new sneakers when my older pair was just fine.

…But he was always off working at Rowan's lab. He never had time for me. He was the only thing I had, but he was never around to be with me.

And my mom left me after the divorce… I only hear from her about once a year. She's off in Johto doing fieldwork for some professor in this place called The Ruins of Alph.

It's sad.

Nobody has ever really been there for me.

And I want so badly for someone to love, who will love me in return wholly and faithfully.

…You don't know how badly I wished that Dawn and I could have worked.

But that's the thing. It never would have worked. So I guess it's best that my infatuation with her ended when it did. It needs to just be forgotten about. I have had plenty of stupid little crushes that seem like the most important thing EVER at the time, only to be obliterated into little pieces when something goes wrong.

I like to believe love is more concrete that that.

Dawn…she doesn't believe in love. I wish she did, though.

She'd be so much happier.

…

All I know is, that girl, the one who will fill the hole in my heart… she's out there. I'll find her, someday. And she is kind and caring and funny and the most beautiful person I will ever see or know.

I ride through life constantly reminding myself that things will get better.

Someday I will find someone to fill that hole left by Jeremy and my mother. The one that broke me.

The one thing my father couldn't fix.

Someday, I will be loved.

* * *

Dawn

* * *

The kids at school used to call me Robot Girl.

Let me explain. After the whole thing with my dad: being angry at the world, hating his guts for betraying my mom and I like that, blahblahblah...

I started to not care about anything.

I guess everyone called me Robot Girl was because I stopped showing any signs of actual emotion when I was around other people. I was just... too devastated to do anything, so I turned into an unfeeling statue.

I didn't want anyone to see that I was in pain. So I covered it up, pretending I didn't care about anything.

"Hey Robot girl, you can't play with us!" they'd sneer in my face at recess, when I tried to join in a game of wall ball.

I would just stare at them blankly and then walk away a few seconds later. It hurt, but I was determined not to let them know.

In class, I would laugh and scoff when our teachers told us things like, "You can grow up to be whatever you want to be! You have a world of opportunity ahead of you! All you have to do is put your mind to it!"

…That made me SICK. Because I knew none of it was true. Sure, you can follow your dreams, but how many people's actually do come true?

Most people just end up working lame jobs to make as much money as possible to keep their kids and spouses happy.

I don't know how many adults I know who do what they truly love. My dad… he loved to paint. He was an artist, through and through. Our house is full of paintings he's done through the years. They all hang in every nook and cranny of the hallways, crowding together in one huge mess of beautiful color.

But he ended up being a businessman. I'm pretty sure he hates it. I'm pretty sure he hates everything about his life.

Why else would he be so unfaithful to my mom?

Why else would he betray us?

I always looked up to him, and it broke my heart when the one man who was supposed to do everything right, did everything wrong.

After what he did, I lost faith in humanity, in a way.

Maybe I'm not paying attention to the big picture. There's probably a lot that I don't know about my dad, or about anyone who didn't chase their dreams. There's no way we can even begin to know someone.

There are only first impressions.

What we see on the outside is so much different from what people really are.

I am a living example. Most people would probably say I'm energetic and feisty, but in reality, it's just a disguise. It's just something I do to make people like me. I don't know how to act around anyone. How do I get people to like me? What makes people like Lucas and Taze so popular with others? Why does everyone gravitate toward them and not me?!

…Later, from middle school through now, I started turning all my bottled up emotions into negativity. I'd shout and yell and wear a fierce mask of anger all the time. I still do.

When I'm around people, I just shout about whatever comes to mind. And after I've opened my mouth, I stand there and think;

"_Please don't hate me….please don't hate me."_

…God.

It's really sad, now that I think about it. I was only about eight at the time all that happened. No eight-year-old should be sad and angry like I was.

No child should ever lose hope like I did.

* * *

It was ten PM when Taze finally rolled through the door of the pokemon center room. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"TAZE!" Dawn, still lying on the ground, tackled his feet.

"How was it?" Lucas asked. He had been admiring his badges; he slipped the case back into his backpack.

Taze shook the girl off, still smiling. "It was…good. No, great. It was …. really really great." Dreamily, he sat down on the edge of his bed. The whole night kept playing in his mind, like a reel of film on repeat. The dinner, the twilit walk afterwards outside in the city…

"So… are you oh-fish-all yet?" Dawn smirked.

"Official? Um…" Roses bloomed on Taze's cheeks. "Yeah…"

Dawn and Lucas broke out in a chorus of "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH"s and "AHHHHHHHHH"s.

"How precious."

"So…did you kiiiiiiss?" Dawn puckered her lips teasingly.

"Wha?! Oh um—no… but Maylene DID invite all three of us to do something tomorrow."

Lucas sat up straight. "Do what?"

"She wanted to know if we want to join her for some, ah… trick-or-treating tomorrow night."

"Wait, WHAT? Tomorrow's Halloween? I had no idea…" Dawn glanced over at the pokemon, who were still in their big pile, snoozing comfortably. She'd have to devise a plan to scare the hell out of Ashes…

Lucas nodded. "Yeah… I can't believe it's almost November already…"

"But anyway, she wants to know if we want to go with her. She said she'd let us borrow some of her old costumes, which is nice since we're poor traveling trainers and can't afford dinner sometimes."

Dawn grimaced. "Trick-or-treating? What, are we five?"

"Hey, Halloween is Maylene's favorite holiday. And who says we're too old to dress up and eat candy?"

"Yeah. I want candy."

"Hmphhhh… fine."

So, it was decided. The three of them would spend Halloween with Maylene, and get as much candy as they possibly could. They'd scare little kids and laugh maniacally in the dark streets and eat way too much candy. It might have been one of their last opportunities to. They were growing up, but for now, they were still young. And they were wild and they were free.

"Hey guys?" Taze whispered, once the lights had turned out and everyone was in bed.

"Hmm?"

"…I don't want to grow up."

"Me neither. But we have to. Someday, at least," Lucas said softly.

"Maybe we don't have to?"

Dawn scoffed. "Of course we do, dumb-dumb. It's only life."

Rubbing his cheek on his soft pillow, the boy closed his eyes even though he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

...He supposed he would just have to enjoy his childhood while he could.

* * *

Knock knock!

"Ah—coming!" A girl's strained voice rang at from behind the door.

It was three-thirty sharp, the afternoon of Halloween. Dawn, Lucas and Taze all stood outside of Maylene's home. It was… not what any of them had expected a Gym Leader to be living in. It was a tiny apartment in the nook of an alleyway behind the Department Store. Stray Glameow slunk around in the shadows, fighting for scraps of food and meowing loudly.

The door swung open, and Maylene's little pink head popped into view, smiling at them cheerfully.

"Oh! Hello! Thank you for coming. Um… oh, please, come in. Sorry it's so cramped and messy…"

The trio squeezed themselves inside, making their way down a narrow hallway that lead to a cozy living room. A holey couch sat in front of a small TV. Old pizza boxes sat stacked up on the floor next to it.

The Gym Leader squeezed Taze's hand, and he blushed.

"Um, sorry! Would you like some drinks? Or…some pizza?" She motioned to the boxes, smiling nervously.

Taze laughed, and Dawn and Lucas sweatdropped.

"Hee-hee, just kidding! Sorry again, for all of this. We never have company…and…oh, right. The costumes! Um, I'll be out in a second with them!" She bowed briefly, then scuttled off down a hallway, looking quite embarrassed.

Dawn looked around. There was a spider web dangling from a corner in the doorway to the kitchen.

"…Did she really just offer us year-old pizza?"

Taze glared at her. "It was a joke, Dawn. …I think, at least…"

"Really, this is quite the place, though. I'm impressed."

"Her dad lost his job last year. They had to move, and …" Taze trailed off, frowning. "Please don't make fun of her…"

"Yeah, you're being a jerk," Lucas said simply.

"Well sorry, but being nice isn't really on my to-do list right now."

"Back!! Sorry it took so long…" Maylene stumbled back into the living room, carrying a big cardboard box stuffed with costumes. She threw it down on the ground. Behind her came Mel, who waved at them.

"Hey guys." The girl had on red lipstick and dark eye make up, and was wearing normal clothes: a school uniform consisting of a skirt, tights, and a white blouse. The weird thing was that every inch of her skin was covered in golden sparkles.

"Uh… what are you supposed to be…?" asked Lucas.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire. Duh." Mel smiled widely, revealing long glue-on fangs.

"…I don't get it."

She sighed. "Boys."

Maylene was rummaging around in the box. She pulled out a huge pink felt blob and handed it to Lucas.

"Here! You can wear this one."

The boy unfolded the pink blob, holding it out in front of him. It was round and shaped sort of like a balloon.

"…What is this?"

"Turn it around." Maylene giggled. Dawn was keeled over, laughing her butt off, and Taze and Mel were sweatdropping.

He did so, only to see huge black letters stitched on it that read;

WHOOPEE CUSHION

'Sit on me! I squeal!'

"…"

Maylene smiled. "Classic, no?"

"…Wow. Err…thanks?"

Dawn cackled evilly while Maylene handed her a thin piece of yellow cloth. She held it up, inspecting it.

"Okay, now what the hell is THIS? A tube top?"

"Um…yes." Maylene handed her a pair of yellow spandex pants, a pair of Pikachu ears and a tail. "Hope you don't mind…it's the only one left that's small enough to fit you."

Dawn's eyes bulged. "What? You really expect me to wear THIS skimpy thing? It'll barely cover any skin!"

Lucas's eyes drooped. "I think that's the point."

Taze smirked. "Dawn, the slutty Pikachu."

The girl shrieked indignantly, chucking the pair of Pikachu ears at him. Lucas elbowed her in the stomach and shot her a look as if to say, 'quit it.'

Then, remembering she was a guest in Maylene's lovely home, she straightened herself and smiled angelically.

"Thank you ever so much for the costume, Maylene."

"You're welcome. Um, I'm sorry they're a little… quirky. You can use the bathroom to change. Oh, um, Taze, come with me please.... Our costumes are in my room." She took the boy's hand and led him down the hall, the two of them blushing.

* * *

When everyone had gotten changed, it was nearly dark. Maylene had dressed up as Princess Peach, wearing a long blonde wig and a puffy pink dress, a rhinestone studded tiara perched on her head. Taze was – who else? – Mario. He'd taped a fake mustache on, and was practicing his Italian accent. Lucas was busy making farting sounds as he waddled around awkwardly in the whoopee cushion.

And… Dawn looked like a stripper. The yellow pants were skintight and flared ridiculously at the bottoms.

"Aw yeah. Work it gurl. Flaunt what 'chu got," Mel deadpanned. Dawn groaned, rubbing her naked belly pathetically.

After she had adjusted her tube top for better coverage, the group set out into the cold autumn night, carrying their bags and rushing to the first doorstep they saw.

An old balding man with a beer belly answered, holding a can of booze in his hand. He glared at the group.

"TRICK OR TREAAAAAT!"

"It's-a me, a-Mario!!"

"Teehee! I'm Peach!"

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT."

"I will suck your blood."

"...Pika…gah."

The man stared at Mel.

"Now wat de heck are you s'possed to be, eh?"

"I'm a vampire." She revealed her fangs. "I'm invincible and beautiful."

"Lame costume. Ya look like a schoolgirl who rolled around in sum sparkles. No candy fer you." The man gave Maylene, Taze and Lucas one Sneasel's Peanut Butter Cup each. "And fer you…" He pulled a king size bar out of his pocket, and handed to Dawn, winking. "There ya go…cutie."

She took the candy very warily.

"Wow, that was…weird." Maylene shrugged, and skipped to the next house, holding Taze's hand.

"Dammit. Discrimination, I tell you!" Mel shook her fist angrily, trudging behind them.

"…Oh. My. God." Dawn clung to Lucas and dragged him as fast as humanly possible away from the doorstep, her eyes wide in fear. She eyed the candy suspiciously. "Lulu…I'm scared…"

"Yeah, it looks kind of sketchy. I mean, he pulled it out of his pocket. Buuuut…if you don't want it, I'll have it." He grabbed for the candy, and she held it out of his reach.

"HELL NO! I earned this! You can go walk around in a slutty costume if you want more candy." She shoved it back into her bag, scowling.

The boy rubbed his chin in thought, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Hmmm…okay. Want to trade costumes?"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"You heard me."

"...You're a sick bastard."

"Heheh…just joking. Sheesh."

Dawn sighed, and the two of them ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Taze was glad he had Maylene. The two of them held hands the entire night, only breaking their laced fingers to grab candy. They shared many nervous smiles and made small talk that was typical of middle schoolers in relationships.

The girlfriend aspect was great, and new. Hey, he'd never had a girlfriend before. But they thing he was most thankful for was that tonight was a huge distraction from the journey.

He didn't have to worry about Team Galactic or Darkrai or stealing the Plates or his guilty conscience gnawing at the back of his mind. He didn't have to let himself worry and feel sick to his stomach when he heard Lucas and Dawn arguing about when she was going to call Aaron and tell him about the Plates gone missing.

Tonight…it was one of his only opportunities to act completely normal, dressing up and going out with friends. Just like any other kid on Halloween.

Throughout the night, Dawn continued to rack up the king size bars from creepy middle-aged men, and people kept asking Mel what she was supposed to be. Which made her very angry.

Maylene and Taze got the most attention; passersby on the streets would stop and saw, "Aww how precious," or "Look! It's MARIO!!!"

Dawn won the award for most catcalls, and Lucas had the most fingers pointed at him. At one point in the night, a horde of tiny little kids rushed up behind him, tackling him to the ground and punching him as hard as they could until he made farting noises.

…This continued for five minutes.

It was a glorious All Hallows Eve. Murkrow and Misdreavus floated through the skies, squawking and shrieking malevolently. Hundreds of kids pranced out and about the streets of Veilstone, some dressed up cute, others dressed up spookily.

When their bags were overflowing with candy and their feet were too sore to walk anymore, the group returned to Maylene's home.

"Last one to the front door's a Magikarp!" Taze yelled, and sprinted off, his breath puffing in the cold air behind him. Maylene giggled, trying to catch up with him, and Mel reluctantly followed.

Of course, Taze got there first. He slapped his hand on the front door, panting triumphantly. Maylene and Mel arrived shortly after, leaning over to catch their breath.

"Hey, where are Dawn and Lucas…?" Taze looked around, confused.

"No idea."

"Um…weren't they right behind us…?"

In the shadows, a pink blog emerged from behind a dumpster. Lucas walked slowly toward them, his head hung down.

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

Taze choked when it stepped out of the shadows. It sure didn't look like Lucas. Whoever was in the whoopee cushion reared its head up, stringy black hair dangling over its face, and growled menacingly before sprinting at the group. It tackled Taze to the ground, and released a menacing fart noise:

"FRRRRRRRPPPPPPP."

"AHHHH!"

The boy screamed, covering his eyes. He felt the hot breath of his attacker on his hands. He lifted a finger, looking up at…

"DAWN?!"

The girl howled with laughter as he pushed her off of him and stood up, holding a hand to his chest.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

She made more farting noises in reply.

"Well, the fact that she's a giant pink blob kind of took away from the frightening factor," Mel said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was kind of scared…" Maylene mumbled, looking at Taze shyly. He smiled.

"Well, if that's Dawn…then…where's Lucas?"

"PIIIIKAAAAA!!! CHUUUUUU!!!!!"

Lucas jumped out from behind the dumpster, wearing the tube top, spandex pants, ears and tail. He bounded at the group, his tongue lolling out of his mouth wildly.

"What do you think, guys? Am I a luscious little strumpet or what?" He struck a pose, swinging his hips to the side, then licked a finger and pressed it to his butt cheek as he made a sizzling sound.

"….WHACK-TCK-ACK—" Taze was speechless, and quite disturbed. Who could blame him? It wasn't every day Lucas dressed up like a stripper.

"Oh. My. God. Pass the Brain Bleach." Mel stood dumbfounded. "I'm going to have to gouge my eyes out after this."

"Oh my…" Maylene brought a hand up to her mouth.

Dawn stood up, walking over to Lucas. After high-fiving one another, they took a deep breath, and yelled in unison:

**"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!"**

"Now give me the three king size bars you promised," Lucas said quickly, glaring at Dawn.

She giggled, obliging. Mel sweatdropped, wiping sparkles off of her face, and Maylene scooted close to Taze, taking his hands in hers.

"Thank you for coming along tonight," she said softly.

"Thanks for inviting us. I had a really great time."

Maylene smiled, and gently took off the mustache. When she was sure no one was looking, she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

As soon as they pulled away, flushing furiously, a sound pierced the night…

_FTTTTTHHHHPPPPP_

"…Wow, that sounded so realistic, Dawn. Pretty impressive." Taze stuck out his tongue.

"Uh, that wasn't me."

"…Oh god, it smells."

"Oh dear…"

"Hehehe…"

"…LUCAAAAAAAAAS!!!"

And they all laughed together, sending happy screams into the night. And even though they were slowly but surely growing up, they still had this night. They were still young.

They were wild and they were free.

They were happy to be kids. Happy to be who they were.

Happy for the lives they lived.

_Fin

* * *

_

_My dear readers, I have a request to make of you. For a while now I have had Dawn, Lucas and Taze's final teams planned out, but there is one thing I can't seem to decide on: What should Lucas's 6th pokemon be? I am open for suggestions. What kind of pokeon do YOU want to see in the story? It must be a pokemon that is native to Sinnoh (before National Dex in DP or Pt), is my only rule. You can give it a gender and nature too if you want (but no nicknames; Lucas doesn't nickname his pokes). Whichever suggestion I like the best and does not contradict with any of the other pokemon DT&L will be catching will be the winner. :3_

_And... Starting next chapter, the story will be moving at a much faster pace. A lot of stuff will be happening. PREVIEW TIME!  
_

_Next time on VoD:TSL... As our heroes travel to Pastoria city, tension rises. Tears are shed. Someone evolves. Someone hides. Everyone has their secrets. What about you?  
_

_ No one is safe, now. Get ready, because it's going to be one wild ride. _


	41. A Dark Truth Revealed

**Hanon Diethel:** Thank you! Fun fact: the whoopee cushion idea was inspired by my cousin's Halloween costume. XD Lawlawl**  
Hoshi: **Ah, thank you! I'm glad this story hasn't died either. XD**  
pokemon fanfict lover**: Thanks for the suggestion!**  
Destiny777:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing style! And the pokemon! :D**  
Saber-chan:** Aw thanks! And don't feel like a jerk! It's totally okay.**  
many form man: **You liked it! Yay! XD -dances around- Thank you! I'm so glad you liked the theme of it, too. It's something I've been thinking about a lot lately.**  
pikachu95:** Haha, a shiny stealer would be epic. Thanks for the suggesions!**  
Jen:** THANKSYEW! Tension to the max this chapter. D: lawl**  
Anon:** Thank you! Oh, there will be some shippy moments soon. :D**  
foxsadist712**: Thanks! I like their relationship too. It's so...awkward but cute. XD**  
Patty:** Thank you! Yes, Lucas makes his great return! This chapter is pretty Taze focused, though...And yes, it is Clumsyshipping. :D

Thank you to everyone who put in suggestions for Lucas's 6th pokemon! They were all great; it's going to be hard to choose. I'm still accepting ideas, so fire away!  
Hope you enjoy this one. It's pretty long...didn't really mean for it to be though. Ah well. XD

* * *

**Chapter 41: A Dark Truth Revealed**

* * *

Route 214 led from Veilstone to the Valor Lakefront and finally, Pastoria. Its path had been chewed up by the vicious storms that blew up from the coast farther south. The had-been pretty white picket fences lay scattered on the ground throughout the whole route, broken in half and rotting.

Taze, Lucas and Dawn ventured over hills and around the rocky mountainside, trying to avoid as many trainers as they could along the way. This was the most tiring and dangerous route they had traveled so far, and they wanted to conserve their energy.

"I wonder if Master Wake will take me under his wing and make me his understudy…" Taze mused as they walked.

Buwante, who was waddling with extreme difficulty through the rocky terrain, cocked his head, sighing. "Psyyyy."

"What's up with you and your love of Wake? He was kind of creepy…" Dawn shivered.

"Was not! He was awesome! Right, Lucas?"

"Yeah. Crasher Wake knows what's up. He didn't give me his autograph though…"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "And what's up with you and your obsession with getting Gym Leaders' autographs?"

"I dunno. It's just my thing. What's up with you and criticizing everyone's personal interests?"

The girl stuck her nose up in the air, sniffing haughtily. "They're dumb, that's why."

The boys gave each other exasperated looks behind her back.

"PSYYYYY." Buwante tripped on a pebble and fell flat on his face. He flung his stubby arms around uselessly, trying to get up.

"C'mon, 'Wante! A little hike's good for ya." Dawn beckoned him to catch up with the group, and he lay there, staring at her vacantly.

"I don't think he agrees." Lucas sweatdropped. Dawn ran over to him and scooped him up, patting him on the head.

"OY!!!! You there!"

A voice yelled out behind the three of them. They turned on their heels to see a pair of Psychics smirking at them, each holding enlarged pokeballs.

"Fancy a battle?" the girl Psychic asked, tossing her ball up and down.

"Two on two," the boy added. He pointed to Taze and Dawn. "We want you two."

"You're on!" Taze shouted, pumping his fists.

"Awright. Buwante, go get 'em." Dawn smirked, and set Buwante down while the other three trainers threw their balls into the air. Narky the Buizel skittered out of Taze's, whiskers twitching madly, as he scratched his stomach with a hind leg. The Psychics released a Kirlia and a Haunter. The white and green ballerina pokemon twirled around gracefully, and the floating purple ghost smiled, his slobbery tongue lolling out wildly.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf that Buizel!"

"Haunter, use Confuse Ray on Buizel!"

Taze grunted. So, they were going to try and take Narky out as quickly as possible. They'd have to act fast. "Narky, Pursuit on Kirlia!!"

"Buwante, Confusion the Haunter!"

A flurry of attacks flew through the air. Razor sharp leaves swerved at Narky as he disappeared into the shadows to creep up on Kirlia, but he couldn't evade them. They slashed him out of the shadow realm, interrupting his attack. The next thing he knew, orbs of blinding yellow light were flying around his head.

:Colors…pretty colors. Lord Narky sees pretty colors…:

"Gah!" Taze growled. Magical Leaf was an unavoidable attack… and on top of that, Narky was now confused. "Snap out of it!"

The Buizel couldn't comprehend the scene around him. Bright dappling spots eroded his vision. He wobbled around, tripping over his own paws in his confusion. :Pret-ty colors…:

Meanwhile, Buwante closed his eyes, channeling his psychic power at the Haunter, who wailed in pain as the attack hit.

"Ha! Super effective. Buwante, Confusion again!"

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf again!"

"Haunter, Curse the Buizel!"

Haunter took double damage that turn. First Buwante's Confusion, and then the Curse. A giant rusty nail materialized in front of Haunter, its pointed end slowly moving towards his ethereal body. In one quick movement, it impaled itself into the ghost. Little black spirits streamed out of the wound at Narky, shrieking in his ears and laughing demonically.

And then…the Magical Leaves. They came again at full force. Narky screamed, writhing on the ground in pain as they slashed him.

Lucas looked at Taze worriedly. "Narky's going to get hurt. You might want to withdraw him now, before things get worse."

Taze nodded. Narky lay on his back as the demons terrorized him and the confusion took its toll. He had no idea where he was, or who he was.

All he knew was that he was getting the crap beat out of him.

But from somewhere in his infested mind, the conscious Narky stirred.

Just as Taze was about to recall his pokemon, the Buizel gathered what little energy he had left. He stood up on shaky legs. His eyes were screwed shut in pain, his breathing shallow and raspy.

He had to do this.

He couldn't lose. Not now. Not to these imbeciles.

And then…he began to glow.

He grew. His orange body lengthened, and the blue fins on his arms did as well. His two tails grew longer and thicker. Fangs pushed their way through his gums, hanging viciously out of his maw. He was…

Floatzel.

:NOBODY. MESSES. WITH LORD NARKY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOOOOOOM!!!:

He hurtled toward Kirlia, baring his giant maw. Sharp fangs sunk into her skin for a powerful Crunch attack. Then, as the Psychic-type lay on the ground fainted, he turned his attention to the Haunter.

:I trust you've learned your lesson, underling. OBEY THE WEASEL!!!:

And with that, he launched a thick jet of water out of his mouth. It crashed into Haunter, who slid to the ground, melting into a purple puddle.

"…Wow." Lucas blinked, looking on at the scene. The Psychics recalled their pokemon embarrassedly, and ran away before Dawn could gloat.

"HA! We rule. That's right, run away!"

"N-Narky..." Taze looked at his pokemon, dumbfounded. The Floatzel walked toward him, grinning to show off his fangs. "THAT WAS AMAZING!!!"

:Mwahaha! Watch the poor weaklings flee in fear.:

"Psyduuuuuck." Buwante smiled happily as Dawn picked him up, whispering praise to him before putting him back into his pokeball to rest.

"I have to admit, I was worried for a second there," Lucas said.

"Yeah…me too. But then Narky was like SHHHHHING and then he was like BAM and then it was like YEAHHH victory!" Taze danced around after putting Narky back into his ball.

"Well, I wasn't worried."

"Of course you weren't, Dawn." Lucas shook his head, smiling.

"Ha, we're totally going to cream Wake!"

Taze nodded hopefully, and Lucas merely shrugged. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. It seemed like Dawn never really took the gyms seriously. As they climbed the ranks, the challenges were going to get much harder much quicker.

He looked up at the cloudy sky in thought.

"Hmm…speaking of Pastoria, what did Aaron say when you called him?" he asked, glancing at the girl expectantly. She shrunk back.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"…Don't tell me you haven't called him yet."

"I'm working on it! Geez!"

"He's going to be expecting us in Pastoria in a couple days. You need to do it soon."

The navy-haired girl growled. "I don't want to! Who cares, anyway?"

"You can't just go on acting like it's no big deal. Because it's a _huge_ deal."

"Whatever. Why don't you just go and call him then, Mr. I-Know-Everything," Dawn snarled. She twirled on the boy, and started walking ahead of him and Taze. Lucas sighed.

"It's not my responsibility, that's why! Why can't you just do it? It's not very complicated."

She froze, her back turned to him and Taze, who was trailing behind guiltily.

"I _can't_."

It was a simple statement. She said it forcefully and finally. Maybe she was weak. Maybe she was a coward. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too ashamed.

"…If you want him to know so bad, then do it yourself."

Lucas glared at her. She was so…frustrating. Stubborn. Impossible. This was one of the reasons he'd stopped having feelings for her. Even though she was good-looking, she was loud and unruly and she was so childish and rash at times it made him want to scream.

"I really wish you would just grow the hell up."

He was sorry the second he finished his sentence. He didn't want to be an ass. He wanted to help her. He wanted to understand how her weird little mind worked.

But, again… she was impossible.

Dawn exploded.

"WHY SHOULD I GROW UP?! _WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME_?! I NEVER FUCKING ASKED FOR ALL THIS RESPONSIBILITY! I NEVER WANTED TO BE CAUGHT UP IN THIS WHOLE TEAM GALACTIC PILE OF SHIT! I CAN'T EVEN DO MY OWN LAUNDRY, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GROW UP?! I … I … I …"

She trailed off, out of breath. Her screams echoed through the mountains. Birds flew from their nests, disturbed by the noise.

Lucas's head fell.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that."

He always had been quick to apologize.

Taze swallowed, looking at his two companions worriedly. He had been quiet the entire time. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

…

He had never been good at lying.

In his childhood, it had always been Dawn who lied to their parents when they went out exploring instead of staying in the back yard. Not him.

He didn't like to lie. His mom had always told him not to, and besides, he'd seen what lying could do to people. He knew of the tears and pain and heartache it could cause.

He didn't like to mislead people, or cause ill feelings. He valued the truth. He strived for the truth. The truth was the only thing he wanted in this life, even if it hurt him.

Yet, he himself was holding back the truth. Holding it back from his friends.

…Taze Kidane was going to break.

He was a balloon about to burst. He'd been filled up past his holding point. His skin had been stretched too far, and now, it was going to tear. Rip in half.

All the secrets he kept inside were going to come gushing out any second now, to plop on the floor like a pile of oozing guts. And they would be honest, real, and bleeding.

Any second now.

_(maximum capacity: sanity)_

"…It was me."

Dawn and Lucas turned, surprised he had opened his mouth.

"…What?"

"I DID IT, OKAY?! I STOLE THE PLATES! I HANDED THEM OVER TO TEAM GALACTIC! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

He fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands. Tears gushed out of his eyes. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop anything now.

His friends stood in shocked silence.

"Darkrai made me do it. He blackmailed me. He said he'd kill you guys if I didn't…I didn't know what to do, so I…"

His tears ate his words. He couldn't speak anymore.

Lucas was the first to reply. "Why didn't you… tell us?"

Taze couldn't meet Lucas's brown eyes. Shame ran too thick through his veins.

Finally, he spoke slowly, with a tentativeness that made his two friends very uneasy.

"I was…afraid. I didn't want anyone to freak out. I just…wanted everything to be as close to normal as possible…I'm sorry. I tried to pretend it was all okay; I tried to be as nice as possible. I didn't want you to suspect me, I guess. I tried to be happy. I wanted everyone to be happy, I wanted everything to be right again. That's… all I want."

Dawn's eyes cracked like whips. She _knew_ something had been up. So, this was the reason he had been sucking up to her so much. Because of…this.

Her rage burned violently. Taze could tell. With a simple look into each other's eyes, they exchanged a thousands words. A thousand words full of anger and betrayal and sadness that never needed to be spoken aloud.

He frowned pathetically. "…I'm sorry. I really am."

_(sorries aren't enough sometimes)_

Dawn was going to scream.

Taze didn't want to hear her scream. He didn't want to be scolded; he was already ashamed. He didn't need to feel any worse. He was at his lowest point. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do in situations like this. He rose, taking one last look at Dawn and Lucas. To stay would only hurt him more.

He ran.

* * *

_(this is where it all falls apart-_

_-I never meant to break your heart)

* * *

_

_"Dad! DAD!"_

_A nine-year-old Taze bounds up the snowy driveway of his small, well-kept home in Twinleaf. His wavy blond hair is long and unruly, curling far below his earlobes. He tackles his father's leg as the man steps off a giant yellow dragon pokemon and returns it to its pokeball._

_"Taze! Nice to see you, son. How's my little maaan doing?" Palmer messes up his son's hair and smiles crookedly. "You need a… haircut, mister."_

_"Tee-hee. I know. Can you bring out Dragonite again? I wanna see him again! He's so awesome! Again again AGAIN!"_

_"Not now, kiddo. I need to see your mother and deliver her a package…a package full of… kisses." Palmer scoops Taze up, carrying him over his shoulder as he goes inside the house, his long green cloak whipping behind him in the wind. The boy notices he smells funny and kind of sour… like how he used to always smell when Mommy got mad and yelled at him all the time…_

_It is Christmas Eve. The tree is set up, with shiny presents set neatly under its branches. The smell of sugar cookies wafts through the air, and Taze's mom appears in the hallway, beaming._

_Taze smiles as he watches his parents embrace. He missed his dad. It's been so long since he's seen him… three months, at least. He's glad he gets a break from being the Battle Tower Tycoon-thingy for Christmas._

_But then, his mom breaks the hug abruptly, pushing her husband away. Her eyes narrow._

_"Palmer!" she snaps angrily._

_"What?"_

_"I thought you quit!"_

_"I did! I-I have! I mean…"_

_"The NERVE! The least you could do is show up sober on Christmas Eve!"_

_Taze looks at his parents desperately. Why aren't they happy anymore? Why aren't they smiling? It's Christmas… they should be smiling…_

_"Teresa! I'm sorry. I just… I had a little afternoon happy hour with the pals before flying over—"_

_"You're SORRY? Yeah, you were sorry all the other times, too." The brunette woman whirls around, storming into the kitchen and hurling the hand towel she had been holding to the ground._

_Taze feels his eyes well up. This can't be happening… not again. Mom said that Dad was done being bad. She said he wasn't going to drink anymore. She said he was clean._

_The boy runs up to his room, slamming the door as his parents' screams crash through the house. He turns on his radio full blast, trying to drown out the chaos._

_It's not fair. It was Christmas. Everything is supposed to be perfect._

_He tries to tell himself that life isn't fair… his mom says that all the time._

_But he wishes it was…so much._

_He wants everyone to be happy. Really, that's all he wants. He doesn't care that his dad is only home for a few days. He just wants everyone to be happy._

_Because…time is so limited…_

_Taze opens his window, letting snowflakes land on the sill. They're so tiny… so pretty…._

_Just like the tears that fall quietly from his eyes._

* * *

_(this is where we cry ourselves to sleep-_

_-you were never mine to keep)

* * *

_

Taze was a fast runner.

Dawn and I couldn't keep up with him to save our lives. We ran across the rough route after him, stumbling over rocks and picket fences.

I felt terrible.

I hoped he was okay. I wished he had told us this sooner. Then, maybe we could have sorted it out. Maybe we would still have the Plates. Maybe we wouldn't have had to argue like that.

I shook my head. I shouldn't have been thinking about how it could have been. I needed to concentrate on the real situation at hand.

All of this yelling all of a sudden…it reminded me of when we first started our journey together.

…It wasn't until that moment that I realized exactly how much we had all grown since August. While we still bickered here and there, we weren't nearly as wild as we had been back then. Dawn wasn't as crazy, and her death threats were spewed far less often. Taze was bouncy and energetic. Less timid. And I…I guess I was a lot more laid-back and playful. Dawn respected me a lot more.

It was…strange to think about all that change.

Dawn was visibly furious. She said nothing the entire time we ran. I cast worried glances her way, but her face didn't falter from its icy scowl.

"…Try not to be mad, okay?" I offered.

She looked at me uninterestedly.

"Don't you get it? Team Galactic…Darkrai…this is what they want. They want us to be torn apart. They want us to hate each other, to struggle. They want to see us be weak. They want to see us fail. …So please…try to smile. We need to hold on…together."

Her eyes were directed downward to the ground as it sped past below our feet.

Finally, she looked up at me. I could tell she wasn't happy, but she was willing to oblige. She nodded.

"Right. I…I just wish he had… told us. Everything might have been okay, then. Somehow…" she trailed off.

"Yeah…but things will still be okay. No matter what. I know it."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set.

Taze looked out at the deep blue ocean. The waves crashed ashore, speeding toward him through the wet sand and then receding again, as if in some peaceful dance. The murky waves looked so depressing on this overcast day.

He had run for a few hours. He could have gone all day if he'd wanted, but the beauty of the ocean lured him in. The coastline was completely empty – he was the only being on the beach, save for the usual Wingull that flew by.

Taze sat. The Hotel Grand Lake, the ritzy resort next to Lake Valor, stood behind him in the distance, its pearly white buildings still and calm as statues.

The gentle salty breeze had blown nearly all of his emotions and angst away. He still didn't feel good or even normal, but he did feel strangely at peace. A temporary peace, though – he was still fragile. He could break again at any moment. He had been perpetually on the verge of tears ever since he had started running.

The waves kept him pacified… for now.

He dug his hands into the soft sand he sat in, thinking about things.

Life. Dreams. Nightmares. Death.

He wanted so badly for answers. Why him? Why had Darkrai come to him? Why did he have to be tortured like this? What had he done to deserve this? He didn't want to be a bad guy. He was good…

Soft tears slipped from his eyes, falling onto the sand. He tilted his head up; looking out into the ocean, his eyes glittered with diamond misery. His mind wandered, and he got an idea.

He rose on shaky feet, and waded out into the water, his arms spread wide. The boy looked into the darkening sky, and let out a ragged, pleading scream.

"DARKRAI!!!"

He called the Shadow, unsure if he would receive an answer. He felt his mind start to mutate, and a rush of black surrounded him suddenly. An inky fog enveloped the ocean around him.

"I'm…I'm going crazy here. Please, give me some goddamn answers. I'm through with you. I won't be your puppet any longer. I WON'T BE CONTROLLED!"

The fog was still. Darkrai was hiding.

"SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

And then, before he had time to blink, he slipped into a dark reverie.

* * *

When Taze opened his eyes, he wasn't on the beach. There was dead grass below him that pricked his hands and knees. He stood up, looking around.

Pitch black. The only sound was a roar like angry ocean waves.

_Welcome to my home._

Darkrai's deep, eerie voice echoed through his world.

_Imagine being held here for thousands of years. You cannot escape. You are a prisoner of the shadows. You are blind to the world around you. The grass, the plants, the flowers, the trees, are all dead. Not another living thing inhabits this island. Darkness consumes every waking minute of your existence._

_One night a month, you are allowed to roam about the world. You are allowed temporary freedom. However, you bring terrible nightmares to whomever you go near. You control a horror so tangible is eats away at your very own soul._

_Imagine being the source of your own desperation._

…_This is my story._

Taze felt as if his soul was shooting out of his body. The world spun around him, and when it stopped, he stood in the corner of what looked like a bedroom.

A man with black hair and a pale, hard face sat on the edge of a bed. Taze looked into his dark eyes. They were…familiar, somehow. The man did not acknowledge his existence. It was as if Taze wasn't there.

A woman suddenly approached the man, beaming brightly, and wrapped her arms around his waist. They kissed, and the man smiled sadly.

_Yes, I was once a human long ago, in a time now fabled. My name was Kradus, and I was a happy man. Led the dream life, some might have said. But only people on the outside would have made such a foolish misconception. First impressions are misleading. _

_I pushed aside anyone I could just to get ahead in that life. I cheated and lied and stabbed people who considered me their friend in the back. I murdered. I pretended to be in love with my wife. I had a son, who I never loved._

_The only person in that life I loved was myself. _

The world spun again, and the scene of a battlefield appeared before Taze. Pokemon were scattered about, along with human soldiers wielding their swords. Death pervaded the air as they fought. Corpses lay on the ground as the chaos of battle ran rampant.

_I fought in the Everlasting War, which as you know, was the great battle between the entire world. I killed heartlessly and cruelly. It was perhaps a physical display of my internal reaction to the state of the earth at that time. Every being was fighting, people were dying…. the end would be coming soon. And I feared it. I feared the end of my life._

_The ending did come, but I suppose I got my wish of living through it._

_I did not die, unlike like the rest of the world did when Arceus unleashed the Execution Virus upon the planet to punish everyone for their actions. _

A small girl came into view, from a void of pure black. She walked happily toward Taze, waving at him with a high-pitched giggle.

…_Instead, I was cursed._

_While the entire world fell into a snarl of misery, sickness and death, I was immune to the virus. After the Fallout, I was left to wallow in the destruction of the world I had loved and hated so dearly. I had to watch as everything I had ever known crumbled down around me. _

The child stopped a few feet in front of Taze, and opened her great blue smiling eyes.

_There was another who was immune to the virus as well. A young, cheerful girl named Celia. She appeared to me many times in the days of the plague. She followed and haunted me. She was the only other person in the world other than myself who would still be alive after everything was over. I thought she was a ghost, or something sent by the heavens to torture my dark soul. _

_One day, I'd had enough. She kept appearing next to me, smiling and laughing like the world was still a happy place. Like nothing was wrong._

_I killed her._

The girl's head exploded. Her body fell limply to the ground, splayed out like a rejected doll. Blood splattered everywhere, oozing through the air in giant crimson droplets and spilling from her neck like syrup. Taze's eyes widened in terror.

This…this was the kind of thing he saw in his nightmares.

_I had enraged the gods. Without a moment's hesitation, I was transformed into a pokemon. The girl's soul was saved and put into the body of another pokemon, one opposite me._

_We became Darkrai and Cresselia. A curse was put on me for my atrocious actions, and I was exiled to the isle of New Moon to stay until I broke the curse, or until my time ran out. I was given two thousand years to befriend a human and learn from him or her what it felt like to truly love. Only then would I be able to finally die._

_My mission was to make a child's dreams come true, in retribution for so abruptly ending the life and dreams of the little girl. She became my opposite. Cresselia, the dream pokemon, is the only one who can dispel my nightmares._

_I spent hundreds of years brooding all alone, using my powers to torture the new generations of humans instead of trying to befriend them. I was bitter and angry. I wasted far too much time being cross instead of attempting to get myself out of my predicament._

_Over the past five hundred years, I have been trying to persuade humans just like you to understand me. But my attempts have been futile. I have driven all of them away – they were all terrified of my and the powers I showed them. I suppose the only things in this life I know of are darkness and macabre, for all of my pupils eventually either killed themselves or slipped into extreme states of psychological shock._

_All except one, of course._

_His name is Cyrus Jedren._

_We partnered together for several years before ultimately agreeing we were not compatible, and went our separate ways. Unlike the others, he appeared to have been strengthened by the time we spent together. _

_This was around fifteen years ago. He was the last one I approached before I found you. _

Taze sat still in the blackness, staring at the girl's dismembered body as if in a trance.

"But…w-why me?"

_You showed up at a tremendously opportune time. While I was busy terrorizing children for fun, I stumbled into you. You were very fragile at the time – unsure of yourself, and a beginning trainer. I saw great potential in you. Kindness, as well. You seemed to know what love was, but I sensed you were afraid of it, just like I am. You were also frighteningly easy to control._

The boy tensed, gritting his teeth in hostility.

_I have less than one year to break the curse. If I do not, I will remain a prisoner of New Moon Island forever._

_I beg you…please aid my poor and tortured soul…_

Taze closed his eyes. He felt his heart constrict. He couldn't…he was weak. There was no way in hell he could keep doing this. But at the same time, he wanted to help…

"Why…why did you scare me into this? Why couldn't you have just told me that from the beginning?! Now I'm less likely to help you because I'm fucking AFRAID OF ALL OF THIS!!!"

Darkrai chuckled.

_To make you stronger. While I need you for my own gain, it is also vital that you grow as a person and as a trainer…_

"…W-What do you mean?"

_Cyrus Jedren… he is a dark and determined man, almost as heartless as I had been in my day. He has…plans. Plans even I am not fully aware of yet, but I do know that he is after legendary power. That's why he wants the Arceus Plates._

_He blackmailed me into helping him acquire possession of the Plates by threatening to kill you. That's why I tricked you into handing the Plates over to his organization. I need you to stay alive for my own good._

_He knows about you, and he knows that we are now tied together. He was once in your place, after all. Now he is abusing that knowledge to gain great power. And we must stop him together, somehow…_

_Not yet, however. You aren't powerful enough. Cyrus is still a highly dangerous man from when I took him under my wing, even after all these years…_

Silence. Taze opened his eyes again. The darkness loomed over him heavily. He could almost feel it on his shoulders.

"What do I have to do?"

_Fight. Love. Save me, and yourself. We must become one. This won't be easy, but you are capable of it. I beg you, human…_

_I do not want to stalk this earth any longer. I have seen all there is to be seen. I have lived and felt nothing but sadness and strife._

_Please, show me what it is like to truly be happy. Only then may I rest in peace.

* * *

_

Dawn and Lucas had let their pokemon out to help search for Taze. It was nearly dark now. If they didn't find him soon, they would just have to set up camp without him and hope he finally answered his phone in the morning.

Staravia was sent to search overhead, while Lekora the Eevee used her sniffing skills to follow Taze's trail. Dawn and Lucas had spread out, hoping to cover more land and find him quicker that way.

Currently, Dawn and Lekora were traipsing through the streets of Hotel Grand Lake. The street lamps had come on, lighting their path as they cut through the resort.

:Hm…if my sniffer's sniffin' well, then we're hot on his trail.: Lekora looked up at Dawn, grinning, and scampered off down a white stone staircase and out into a vast grassy clearing that surrounded the resort.

"Hey…. there's the ocean." Dawn's eyes scanned the dark, roaring sea in the distance. She hadn't been to the beach in ages. It was so pretty, even at night…

Dawn stopped, looking around the dark field. It had gotten strangely quiet.

"Lekora…?" Dawn forward cautiously, squinting around. The Eevee was nowhere in sight. "Where'd you go?"

A pair of glowing blood red eyes appeared in the thick shadows. A shrill, excruciating cry rang out, and Dawn spotted Lekora standing a few feet in front of the red eyes, her body tensed up as she shrieked in pain.

:I-I… can't move! Dammit all!: Lekora bared her teeth in frustration as her body trembled. Dawn released Specter without a moment's hesitation, wondering what the glowering pair of eyes belonged to.

"Specter, Confuse Ray!" she shouted. The Misdreavus nodded; a glowing orb of yellow light materialized in front of her and shot through the air toward the red eyes. In the dim light, Dawn could make out the identity of the attacker. Its golden fox-like face grew frantic as the Confuse Ray circled its head. It staggered, the Disable it had been using on Lekora fizzling.

:Ha! I'm free!: Lekora bounded at the Kadabra, snarling as she went in for a super-effective Bite attack.

Dawn smirked. "Mean Look now, Specter!"

A giant eye of Specter's own appeared in thin air, glowering at the Kadabra and preventing it from teleporting away. Dawn grabbed a Great Ball out of her bag and chucked it at the psychic-type.

Red light sucked the psi pokemon into the ball. It closed and wobbled for a few tense moments until a familiar ding was heard.

"HA! We got a Kadabra! Nice job, guys." She picked up Kadabra's ball and tucked it away. For now, she needed to concentrate on finding Taze.

:Yay! A new teammate!: Specter giggled.

"You can celebrate later. Right now we have to find Taze."

"Dawn? Is that you?"

A bright beam of light lay itself on Dawn's face, and she squinted to see Lucas coming toward her, flashlight in hand.

"Oh, hey. Guess what? I caught a Kadabra!"

"Really? Nice. We have to find Taze, though…as soon as possible."

"Right." Dawn nodded down at Lekora. "Alright, you know what to do."

:You got it, sista. I think we're getting closer.: the Eevee sniffed around some more before finding the trail she had been pursuing, and ran off into the dark. Dawn whipped out a flashlight and she, Lucas and Specter followed.

* * *

Taze awoke shivering.

He lay on his back in the cushiony sand. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the milky white moon and stars burnishing in the navy sky.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He felt like he'd been bludgeoned in the back of the skull with a sledgehammer. He looked out at the sea, and thought of what had just happened.

Darkrai…and that curse. He had been… chosen to help him. But…he couldn't. He was so weak. And most of all, he was scared.

Taze didn't want to do any of this anymore. He just wanted to be normal. This was all too much for him to handle. Why couldn't he just be like any other stupid kid going out on a journey? He was ready to give up. Throw in the towel. Raise the white flag. He wasn't ready for any of this. Not for raising pokemon, or going away from home, or having a girlfriend, and especially growing up.

His heart thumped. He got to his feet and stood there for what felt like an eternity, thinking about everything and nothing in particular. His mind had gone haywire; he had lost track of his thoughts. His heart was his time bomb to destruction as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

_(frozen in solitude)_

Taze turned, face emotionless, and reached into his tan messenger bag. He opened one of the hidden pouches, and pulled out the small, sleek gun he had found that fateful night at the Old Chateau.

He brought it to his mouth, and wrapped his dry and bloodied lips around the barrel.

None of this was worth living for, anymore. This pain wasn't worth living through.

He didn't even have dreams, anymore. Only nightmares. Only sickening images that made him want to curl up and cry. He had no control over anything anymore. He was a puppet, he was a betrayer, he was a terrible friend. Dawn hated him. The person he grew up with, his former best friend, the one he used to tell everything to and do everything with…

She hated him.

What good was living a life where he never felt true happiness? What good was trying to be happy when he was nothing but a fuckup? And how the hell was he supposed to do this? He never could handle pressure. When the going got tough, he quit. His cross-country career was a perfect example of that. He was the wrong person for this sick job. Darkrai was out of his mind.

And Taze was slowly going out of his.

Death sat on his tongue. The icy taste of metal pricked his mouth.

He thought about life, and how fragile it was. He could die at any given moment. With the pull of a trigger, he could end everything he had ever known.

He wondered if anyone would miss him.

...

But he didn't pull the trigger. He merely stood there and wondered what would happen if he did.

He could never commit suicide. He was too much of a coward.

And he hated himself for that.

He slipped the gun out of his mouth and collapsed to his knees. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. He…couldn't go on, but he couldn't quit, either. He was impossibly split.

From their places on his belt, his three pokeballs shook briefly before opening.

Pokey, Narky and Eneru came out, all looking extremely worried.

:Taylor. We know it's tough, but you need to be strong. We believe in you.:

:Yeah! We can get through this…together. Right? Please don't cry.:

:Lord Narky never lets his friends give up. To quit would bring shame upon us all!:

Taze spoke through stifled sobs. "But…it's so…hard…"

Eneru nuzzled his face with her soft Luxio fur. :Who said life was easy? It's painful and it's terrible but it's also beautiful.:

Pokey nodded. :Yes! We need you, Taylor. Everyone does. Even if it may not seem like it all the time…:

:Please pull through. I never understood humans, but…please do not give up.:

Eneru nodded. :Stand up and get a hold of yourself.:

:…For us,: they all said together.

Taze nodded, and wiped his eyes. He swallowed, and looked down at the gun with a frightened fascination.

He knew what he had to do.

He would go on. For them.

He picked the firearm up, and rose. He looked at it one last time before throwing it out into the ocean as far as he could.

The waves took it away.

And the boy sat there with his pokemon, talking to them and smiling through his tears. They told him bad jokes and made funny faces until he laughed. After a while, he heard a pair of familiar voices.

"…_TAZE_?!"

"Taze!"

He turned his head to see Dawn and Lucas running toward him.

"Taze! Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you."

"What the hell were you thinking?! We were worried sick about you! Don't EVER do that AGAIN," Dawn said firmly. Her face was angry, but her eyes weren't. She really had been worried about him.

Taze frowned, looking out at the sea. "I'm sorry. I really am…please don't be mad at me…"

Dawn's face softened quickly. "We're…we're not. Just…really, ridiculously worried."

Lucas nodded. "We're sorry, too. For what happened earlier…"

Taze looked up at them, and smiled. They had come looking for him. They had been worried. And now they were here…

In that moment, he realized how much support he actually had. Dawn and Lucas, and his pokemon… they really cared about him. They wanted to help. They would be here for him, through thick and thin. He knew that now.

He took a deep breath. Cool, salty air filled his lungs.

"Thanks, you guys. So much. But…sit down."

They did so, each putting a comforting arm around him.

"…I have a lot to tell you."

_end

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading and please review! Still accepting suggestions for Lucas's 6th pokemon._

Preview: _Next time of VoD:TSL... The trio make it to Pastoria and challenge Wake! They meet new friends and Dawn has a run-in with Aaron and finds herself lost in her feelings towards him! But trouble is stirring in the city...who exactly is Cyrus and what does he want with the Plates?_


	42. Crasher Wake and the Trial of Endurance!

**Hoshi:** Thanks so much! :D Hope you enjoy this one!**  
Anon:** Awe, thank you! And thanks for the suggestion for Lucas's 6th!**  
Saber-chan: **OMG it made you cry? AH I am sorry! But at the same time it makes me feel like I good a good job! lolol well thankyou, darlink.**  
Ferry: **Tehe, thanks! :3 We'll see…**  
many form man: **YAY I'm glad it wasn't overly dramatic…! Thank you!**  
Lady Airashii:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the charies. And don't worry, I love huge reviews. O.O**  
Jen: **Thanks! Lots of Lulu in this chapter!**  
Patty: **Thank you so much! Weird, I also sorta pictured Narky as a Floatzel before. XD And actually, this one is pretty Lucas-centric. Hope you like!**  
xoxbeachbabii: **Ah, thank you! :D –hugs-**  
Destiny777: **Thank you for the comments! The chapter where Lucas gets over his crush is the Contest one – chapter 33 I think?  
**Melder:** Thanks so much! I am delighted to know my characters are refreshing. :D And thanks for the pokemon suggestions!**  
**

Lotsa Lulu in this chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 42: Crasher Wake and the Trial of Endurance!**

* * *

Pastoria City, the city of marsh. It hardly ever stopped raining, here. Bright parasols could constantly be seen bobbing over the heads of people strolling through the cool, misty city. The grass was always wet and squishy, and the roads were always dark with rain.

Pastoria City, home of the Great Marsh.

Pastoria City, home of Crasher Wake's gym. Home of water-type pokemon.

…Lucas didn't like water.

The boy gulped, lagging behind Dawn and Taze as they headed for the gym. The sky was gray that day, and the rain came down light like fizz.

Gray skies. He knew today wouldn't be good.

The trio had spent the past few days relaxing in the city, and preparing for the battle with Crasher Wake. Dawn had named her new Kadabra Zali. They also talked a lot about what had happened on Route 215 with Taze. Now that they knew Darkrai wasn't on Team Galactic's side, they had less reason to be scared of him. Still, the fact that it was all up to Taze to lift the Legendary Pokemon's curse was a bit…surreal.

They had contacted Aaron that night on the beach after they'd found Taze, and told him everything. He informed the rest of the council of the situation, and although the Plates had been stolen, he still requested to meet with the three of them in Pastoria City. Aaron and a small group of trained Seekers would be arriving in Pastoria later that day. They would meet, deliberate Dawn, evaluate how her powers had grown, and also discuss the situation with Team Galactic. It was looking to be an eventful day.

But first, Lucas had to get past this gym. And it wasn't going to be very easy. The challenge would no doubt involve water.

This wouldn't be much of a problem if Lucas actually knew how to swim. He'd learned how when he was about five, but after the…incident, he wouldn't go near a pool. Every time he went in the water, he began to panic and hyperventilate.

But… who could blame him for being scared of the thing that had taken his twin brother away from him?

Memories of Jeremy swept through Lucas's mind. That day on the beach. The sirens. The cold, unforgiving waves. The cruel pain of never seeing him again. The last look of the sandcastle they had been building together, before a wave crashed into it, destroying it forever. …His family later being torn apart.

He shook his head viciously, trying to drive these nightmarish thoughts away.

"Um…guys?" Lucas asked timidly as Dawn and Taze were about to step through the automatic sliding doors of the gym.

They looked back at him.

"What, Lulu? Come on, we have a gym leader to pound."

"Yeah, come on! I wanna see Master Wake!"

"Um…it's just…" the dark-haired boy trailed off, kicking the ground with his feet. How was he going to put this?

"I, uh. I… can't swim."

"…WHAT?!" Dawn was shocked at first, but then started laughing like it was a big joke. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"How can you not swim, freak? That's almost as bad as not being able to ride a bike."

"Water scares me. And I'm not a freak, okay? And a lot of people don't know how to swim."

"That's right," said Taze. "Like my dad! One time he told me the story of when he challenged the Pastoria gym back in his day. He almost drowned."

"…Thank you, Taze. That's very comforting." Lucas facepalmed, groaning.

Dawn sighed. "How come you decide to tell us now? If you'd told us earlier, we could have at least taught you how to swim beforehand."

"I was just…afraid, I guess. I still am. I've tried to learn before, multiple times. But nothing ever works. I… can't."

"So…what are you going to do?" Taze frowned.

Lucas looked up at the gym, clutching his red scarf with a trembling hand. Not very many things scared him, but pools, oceans…any kind of deep water definitely took the cake. But… he had to be strong today. He had to get through this. Somehow…

"I don't know… I guess I'll just have to face my fears."

And he closed his eyes, praying he'd be able to handle whatever was in there.

Dawn smirked.

"Well, then. This will be interesting."

* * *

The main area of the gym housed a giant swimming pool. Swarms of swimmers and their pokemon splashed about in one end of the clear blue water, slipping down giant waterslides and doing flips off the diving board, while the other side was being used for races and swimming laps. Upon entering Pastoria Gym, our heroes were greeted by a tall redheaded gym trainer wearing a speedo.

"Ah, hello there! Welcome to Pastoria Gym. I am Ed, your guide for today! How may I help you?"

"We're here to challenge Master Wake!" Taze said, grinning.

Ed's face fell serious, and he looked the three trainers up and down. "Ah. Very well then." He spun around and blew a whistle. The deafening tweet got the attention of all the swimmers - they froze, and looked up at a ledge hanging over the pool, where a large yellow door sat.

The door swung open, and Crasher Wake stepped out, in uniform. A tinkle of bubbly music you'd hear at a theme park started playing in the background, and the heavyset gym leader pointed at Dawn, Lucas and Taze dramatically.

"This is freaky…" Dawn sighed, looking over at the boys. Taze was watching on with wonder, while Lucas fidgeted nervously.

Then, Wake grinned and let out a giant Santa laugh.

"HOHOHO!!! I've been waiting for you, challengers." He dove off his ledge and into the pool, then swam towards the trainers. After getting out of the pool, he pointed at Ed. "Get the challenge ready, if you will."

The gym trainer nodded, and scurried off through a door to the right. Wake turned and looked down at Lucas, Dawn and Taze.

"NOW THEN! I hope you liked my flashy entrance. I sung the vocals of that track myself…"

Dawn sweatdropped. "It sounded like something ripped out of Playhouse Disney."

"SILENCE! Ahem…now. I will be testing your Endurance today, during the challenge and during our battle. Listen to Master Wake as he tells you how things happen in his gym. Rule number one: There will be no complaining! I DO NOT TOLERATE WHINERS IN MY GYM! THOSE FOUND WHINING AND COMPLAINING WILL BE SENT THE EMO CORNER!"

He pointed a muscled finger over at a corner of the room that was painted black. A tiny black chair sat there, facing toward the walls.

"Rule number two! NEVER QUIT! Losing is tolerated in this gym, so long as you come back and try again! QUITTING IS FOR BABIES! PERSEVERANCE IS THE KEY TO ULTIMATE VICTORYYY!"

The Gym Leader tapped his chin in thought for a few seconds, and finally nodded. "Yep, I think that's all. Anyway, I'm sure you're curious as to what your challenge is today."

"Yeah!" Taze bounced happily. Lucas gulped, hoping it didn't involve having to swim. Unfortunately, it being a water gym, odds were slightly against him.

"Very well. First, go change into these." He threw a bundle of swimsuits at them, and then walked over to the room Ed had gone into. "Meet me in here when you're done."

Taze and Lucas got changed into their trunks quickly, and waited outside the bathrooms for Dawn. She came out in a pink one-piece. Her navy hair was pulled up into a rare ponytail, cascading pleasantly down her neck.

She pinched the swimsuit unpleasantly. "God, why does it have to be pink? Ah well, at least it's a one-piece." She found it rather comforting that Wake apparently wasn't the type to force his challengers to wear more revealing swimsuits, like some other Gym Leaders - coughRoarkcough - might have.

She blushed vaguely before walking past the boys back to where Wake was waiting for them. Taze followed her quickly, absent-mindedly staring at her thin white legs as she walked. He never knew they were so…graceful. Lucas lagged behind reluctantly.

They found themselves inside a small box of a room. There were holes drilled into the walls, and a large square opening on one side of the room. Through the passageway, two more rooms just like this one could be seen, all connected with each other by the square openings.

Wake stood proudly in the center of the room, his hands on his hips.

"You will start out in this room! It looks pretty normal, right? Well, that opening will clamp shut and you'll have to battle against a pokemon specially trained for this scenario."

Lucas breathed a sigh relief. "Sounds easy enough."

"There's a catch, though." Wake winked. "Always a catch, my dear friends. This is all about testing your Endurance as trainers AND as swimmers! While you battle, the room will be filling up with gallons upon gallons of water. The water will keep coming until the room is completely full. Yes, that means you'll have to be holding your breath for part of the battle. Once you defeat the pokemon, the water will drain, the door will open back up, and you will go into the next room, where the same thing will happen, this time against two pokemon. Likewise, in the third room, you'll battle three pokemon. The fourth room is my battlefield."

Lucas was doomed. He couldn't swim, or float, or hold his breath, or tread water or… anything. He was doomed, just like he had been during that insane forest maze in the Eterna Gym, where he had found himself inexplicably caught underwater for a short period of time. He felt sweat start to group at his brow, and wiped it off nervously.

"You are each allowed one pokemon for this challenge, and another for the battle against me. I hope you kids all have water-types." Crasher Wake smiled, and began to walk out of the room, but froze once he got to the doorway.

"Oh, and…don't worry, the rooms are heavily monitored by the lifeguards so if you start to drown, they'll save you. Have fun, kids!" He wiggled his fingers at them, and the door behind him clamped shut once he left.

Lucas blanched as every swear word he could think of fired off in his panicked brain.

How the hell was he going to do this?

"Lucas, you going to be okay?" Taze asked, eyebrows knit.

Dawn sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Lulu. Swimming isn't that hard. You just kick your arms and legs around and… yeah. Just think. If a dummy like Taze can do it, so can you. A know-it-all like you should be able to figure it out, anyway."

"Wha- HEY! I'm not a dummy…" Taze flushed angrily.

Lucas tried to swallow his fear, and nodded. He balled a fist with determination.

"Okay... I'll try."

Dawn grinned. "Good. Let's do this."

...

_THUMP._

A barricade came down on the passageway, clamping it shut. Then, a small compartment in the ceiling opened and a pokeball fell down. It opened and a small, round, blue-bodied pokemon came out, grinning at its opponents.

"A…Marill? That seems a little easy." Dawn narrowed her eyes it.

"Maaaaarill!" The chubby aqua mouse pokemon swung its jagged black tail around, the blue orb at the end of it smacking the ground almost viciously.

And then, the water came. It gushed out of the holes in the walls, falling to the floor in streaming torrents. As the trio released Buwante, Narky and Prinplup, the water slipped around their feet, dousing the blue tiled floor of the room in crystal clear liquid.

Lucas glanced at them tensely. "Let's try to beat this thing as quick as we can? Prinplup, Metal Claw!"

:Oh, just perfect. Another one of these gyms from hell.: The penguin pokemon grumbled as she ran toward the Marill. Sleek silver ran down her wings, coating them with steel.

"Right. Buwante, lower its defense! Screech!"

Buwante let out pulses of sound waves too high for a human to hear, but to the Marill it was like nails on a chalkboard, multiplied by ten. It grimaced, holding its paws to its ears as Prinplup swiped it in the stomach with her flipper.

"Narky, use Swift!"

:MWAHAHA! Lord Narky releases his stars of death!: The Floatzel summoned a swarm of glowng stars, sending them gliding through the air. They barraged Marill, slamming the pokemon back against the wall.

It recovered quite quickly, however. The blue mouse rolled itself into a ball and reeled toward Prinplup, crashing into her. She skipped backwards, tripping over her own feet before falling backwards into the water, which was now about knee-high.

"Buwante, use Confusion! Finish it off!"

The water was rising rapidly, but thankfully it looked like they would be out of there before it got too high. The Psyduck channeled his psychic power at the Marill, lifted her it up from off the ground, and threw it down to the ground.

Swirls appeared in its eyes. The compartment on the ceiling opened, and it was recalled back in a flash of red light. Gutters in the floor opened up, and the water began to drain as the entrance to the next room opened.

"Thank goodness." Lucas smiled hopefully, looking at Dawn and Taze.

"Don't hold your breath. That was probably just a warm up." Dawn threw her ponytail over her shoulder as she walked into the next room.

Lucas frowned. He knew that. But still… he wanted to pretend that the next rooms would be just as easy as this one had been.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

I could feel myself shaking as I followed Dawn and Taze into the next room. Normal people were afraid of things like spiders and snakes and the dark. I felt so lame for being afraid of water. I was the only person I knew of who couldn't swim.

The doors clamped shut, and the water streamed out of the walls immediately. The pokemon that came out were a fat brown beaver pokemon - Bibarel - and a taller, slimmer version of Marill, with long bunny ears – Azumarill. They attacked as soon as they emerged from their balls, catching us off guard.

Azumarill shot a stream of Bubbles at Prinplup, but they didn't have much effect. Bibarel, meanwhile, let out a giant Yawn.

This wouldn't be good.

We all looked at each other, and nodded.

"Narky, Quick Attack the Azumarill!"

"Buwante, Confusion on Azumarill!"

"Prinplup, FURY ATTACK!"

Our pokemon all leaped at the Azumarill, releasing the attacks in quick succession. Thankfully three against one was a good way to take out an opponent, and the Azumarill fainted.

I felt a cold rush crawling up my legs. I looked down to see the water rising past my knees.

It was coming out much faster than it had been in the other room. Before long, it'd be over our heads. Buwante was already swimming around in it, but Prinplup and Narky were tall enough to still keep standing.

For now, at least.

"G-guys… the water-" I choked out.

Dawn tensed, looking back at me. "I know. Just stay calm. Hopefully we can take out this Bibarel in a few hits. BUWANTE, DISABLE!"

Narky was busy shooting Swift at the Bibarel, who tried to dodge them to no avail. The stars battered the pokemon, but not before it raised its arms into the air, waving them to and fro-

Buwante's Disable attack hit it just then. The Bibarel froze, immobilized.

"Ha, piece of cake." Dawn smirked, and I sighed with relief. The water was at my waist now. We'd be out of here before it got to my head. Prinplup swam next to me, and I clutched to her like a little kid clings to their stuffed animal at night.

But then…a giant wave ripped through the room, appearing before the Disabled Bibarel. Reaching as high as the ceiling, it sprinted towards us, roaring angrily. The water around me churned.

As hard as I tried to keep my feet glued to the floor, I felt them slip away. I clutched onto Prinplup, screwing my eyes shut in terror as the wave crashed down on us. The cold water swallowed us up, and I held my breath.

_Don't open your eyes don't open your eyes don't open your eyes--_

_It'll be okay... I'll be okay… It'll be okay…_

The force of the water carried us backwards. I clawed my nails into Prinplup, clenching my teeth as the water twisted my legs around, throwing us through its violent flow. The wave crashed against the wall behind us, and rebounded back in weaker waves. Prinplup struggled to keep us both afloat – I clutched onto her, gasping for air as soon as my head came up to the surface.

Water dripped down my face as I panted and coughed. I blinked open my eyes to see Dawn and Taze treading water. Taze was slapping Narky awake, who I guess the Yawn decided to affect, and Buwante blasted a Water Gun at the Bibarel to finish it off.

Bibarel was recalled, and the water began to drain. I looked down at Prinplup, smiling weakly.

"Th-thanks…"

:Don't mention it, Trainer.:

"Lucas, you okay?" Taze called out to me.

I nodded shakily.

"This next room is probably going to be tough." Dawn's eyes cut over to me. "Lulu, you just concentrate on trying not to die. Hold onto Prinplup, and let her use ranged attacks. Taze and I will hopefully be able to take care of most of it."

I tried to make my response sound confident, but all that came out was a strangled cough. It must have been obvious I was on the verge of tears.

"O-okay…"

The door opened, and we walked through with bated breath.

* * *

The final room's pokemon were an east-sea Gastrodon, a Seaking, and a Whiscash.

As was expected, the water filled the room faster than the past two rooms…COMBINED.

Narky and Buwante began to battle the enemy pokemon, while Prinplup shot Bubblebeams at them from her stance next to me. We stood in the background nervously, waiting for the water to lift us up.

It wasn't long before we were unable to stand. Only a few more feet, and the water would be at the ceiling.

…It was only a matter of time before we were completely under. Before I was at the mercy of one of my greatest fears.

I tried to steady my breathing, but I was hyperventilating with anxiety. Prinplup continued to shoot Bubblebeams as I held onto her, while Dawn and Taze calmly treaded water and ordered their pokemon to attack.

"Please…hurry…" I felt the whisper leave my lips, but I hadn't meant to utter it. I looked up at the ceiling.

We were getting closer.

_Please, no…oh god, no…_

I couldn't handle this. What if I couldn't hold my breath that long? What if I accidentally inhaled, and started to drown?

I knew we were being monitored, but that didn't do much to calm my nerves. The water swished around me, waiting to submerge and suffocate me.

Time seemed to stop. My world became silent, and like a reel of black and white film, life continued around me… yet everything went silent. All I heard were the thoughts in my head. These noises…all these feelings, they knit themselves together to create something terrifying and surreal.

My heart pounding in my chest. The water lifting us upwards in slow motion. Dawn and Taze's faraway screams. They were so close to me, but I could barely hear them.

_Glass eyes. Shattered hearts. _

– _falling… falling nearer, falling deeper -_

…It was nearly time.

And for some reason, I decided to speak.

"G-guys?"

Dawn and Taze looked back at me tensely.

"What, Lulu?! Not now!"

"There's…something I never told you."

I glanced back up at the ceiling. In less than a minute, I'd be underwater. None of the enemy pokemon had been defeated yet. That meant we'd be underwater for…

I didn't want to think about it.

We'd be under for too long.

I shook my head, trying to dispel my frantic thoughts, and spoke slowly and firmly.

"I… used to have a brother. His name was Jeremy. We were…identical twins."

Dawn and Taze battled on, but I could tell they were still listening. I saw Taze's face contort in shock.

"When we were six, one day we went to the beach with our mom and dad. He was playing in the water, while I sat in the sand. And…"

We were getting closer. I tilted my head up as the water climbed up my neck, taking deep, shaky breaths.

"…a sneaker wave came up, and… carried him away…he was killed… there was a log, and it toppled over him, and it paralyzed him with impact and—"

I closed my eyes, feeling the water rush around me. Someone had used Surf – I could feel a giant wave rushing towards me. I had no idea what was empowering me to say this, but I had to let them know, and I guess my life was flashing right before my eyes because it felt like a now-or-never moment.

"He…died."

The water enveloped me wholly.

Prinplup and I were sucked under. I hugged her close to me as we swirled around in the bubbly watercourse. I felt her slip away from me – I held onto the end her flipper as tight as I could, but the force of the wave tore us apart.

The water took her away from me. I flailed my arms and legs around desperately as I sunk down, down, down. It's what I hated most about water – the feeling of being surrounded by some sort of substance, but being completely unable to grasp it.

It made me feel helpless.

And…

I was alone.

* * *

A flock of Staraptor soared through the overcast skies, carrying passengers on their backs. The four trainers flew close together, taking dips and turns through the air in harmonic unison. Aaron was at the head of the pack, leading the way for his three mentees.

"Ughhh. How much longer 'til we get there, Aaron? My butt hurts and I'm _hungry_."

"Oh, I'd say about an hour. We _are _going to Pastoria, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, to meet with those _dumb _trainers. I can't believe they gave the Plates over to Team Galactic! What morons!"

"It was out of their control, Mira. Please, do not make such accusations without first knowing the whole story."

"Yeah, Marley's right. There was nothing they could really do about it…"

"Oh, puh-lease, Buck. I'll have you know, if it had been _me_ in that situation, I woulda gotten out of it no problem!"

"Suuuuure. Hey AARON, make this blabbermouth shut up!"

"HEY, YOU BIG MEANIE!! I HEARD THAT!"

"…Mira, be quiet."

"THANK you, kind sir."

"Hmph!"

* * *

Dawn and Taze felt a numbing shock fall over them as they got sucked underwater. They both stared at Lucas through blurry vision, his form hunched over and helpless as he sunk down, deeper and deeper. They were worried about him, and about what he had just told them… but they couldn't let that break their concentration.

The Seaking had fainted, but the Gastrodon and Whiscash were still alive and kicking. Praying that Lucas wouldn't panic and do something stupid, Dawn and Taze swam over to him slowly through the raging waters, careful to conserve as much energy as possible.

They each grabbed one of his hands, and did not feel him move under their touches. He was completely limp, his head hanging down, his dark hair fanning around in the water innocently.

Taze's orange eyes met Dawn's blue ones, and they gave each other a firm nod before pulling him up toward the ceiling. Hopefully the battle would end soon, and they would be able to get his head out of the water as soon as it started to drain.

Narky and Buwante weren't in great shape, though. They released Swifts and Confusions weakly. They were worn out from the other two rooms - Prinplup was the only one who hadn't taken much damage. She whirled at the Whiscash, slashing it in the side with a Metal Claw. In defense, it opened its huge fish mouth and expelled a Mud Bomb. The Gastrodon did as well, and the mud quickly dispersed through the water, tainting it with dirt and making it almost impossible to see anything.

Dawn and Taze closed their eyes, still holding onto Lucas, and prayed silently for something to happen….anything…

They had to make it out of this.

The screams of their pokemon wobbled through the water, and there was a rushing of bubbles – something was happening, but they couldn't see what. All there was was blackness and cold. The water shook them, rocking them back and forth.

Their lungs were about to explode. They had exhaled all of their air, and now sat in mute and blind helplessness, placing all the faith they had in their pokemon.

Dawn squirmed. She couldn't take it much longer. And Lucas was – was – unconscious, or dead, or… oh god. Where the hell were the lifeguards? They were going to drown, they were going to die-

Taze grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly, to let her know he was with her.

She calmed down, and her heart smiled.

And then, by some miracle…the water started to drain.

She and Taze pulled Lucas up out of the water as they descended toward the floor, but the boy's head was still limp.

"He's not breathing…shit." Dawn gently slapped his cheeks in worry, and Taze thumped him on the back.

"Lucas? Lucas! Wake up!"

"LULU! Breathe, goddammit! Please…please…"

They clutched onto him until the water had completely drained. They lay him down on the ground as a cluster of lifeguards ran in to tend to him.

"Stand back and remain calm, okay? Your friend will be alright. Looks like it was a shallow water blackout."

Dawn held onto Taze's arm as the lifeguards performed CPR on him. They both looked on apprehensively, their hearts bursting in their chests with the hope that he would be okay, that he hadn't breathed in too much water, that they'd be able to save him…

"…I-I'm gonna be sick." Dawn buried her head in Taze's chest, and he ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, watching the scene in a trance.

"It'll be okay. I promise..."

Prinplup stood near the lifeguards, peeking over their heads at Lucas worriedly. Narky and Buwante walked solemnly over to Taze and Dawn, their heads hung. And that's when Taze noticed…

"Dawn…look."

The girl glanced up dizzily to see a tall blue figure standing next to Narky-

"…'WANTE?!"

The Golduck nodded at her.

:…Dawn.:

"Is that you? You…you EVOLVED? To save us? You saved us…didn't you?" She ran over to her pokemon, hugging him around the waist. The bipedal duck was gigantic, now standing taller than Dawn. He had piercing dark red eyes, a spiked head, and webbed claws and feet. The tiny ruby sitting between his eyes glistened, and his beige bill curled up into a smile.

:That's right.:

"And…and…you're talking…"

:I am.:

Taze and Narky smiled sadly at them before their eyes fell back on Lucas. Everyone watched the scene on edge. The air was tense and heavy. The lifeguard kept performing mouth-to-mouth, patiently waiting for air to come.

…They could only hope it would.

A heartbroken whisper fluttered from Dawn's lips. She was vaguely aware of the fact she was holding hands with Taze again, caught in a snarl of suspense.

"Lucas…please be okay…"

:Trainer! Wake up! Please!: Prinplup whined, flapping her wings anxiously. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. Embarrassed, she tried to bat them away.

A dong, deep silence fell over the room. Everyone waited. Time froze.

And then Lucas coughed.

He coughed, and water splashed up his throat, spurting out of his mouth like a fountain. He sat up, hacking and gasping, and the lifeguard scooted back a bit, holding a hand on his back to steady him.

"LUCAS!"

"LULUUUUU!!!"

:TRAINER!!!:

Dawn, Prinplup and Taze hurtled toward him, embracing him in a comforting hug.

"He's lucky he had a laryngospasm. Not much water got into his lungs," the lifeguard said. Lucas's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at his friends uncertainly.

"Taze? Dawn…Prinplup? Is that you? W-what happened?"

"It's us. You're okay now."

"Yeah…everything's okay."

He smiled weakly, and relaxed in their soft arms.

* * *

"WHAT THE **HELL** kind of test was THAT, Wake?! YOU NEARLY KILLED LUCAS!!"

Dawn wasted no time in berating Wake the second they reached his battlefield, which was essentially a pool with floating platforms scattered about the surface. The Leader stood in his trainer box, face calm.

"He didn't die though, did he? Look. I'm sorry that happened, kiddo, but these Gyms aren't going to be fun and games anymore." He looked over at Lucas, frowning slightly. "You can rest if you want; you look pretty bad. We'll reschedule the match for tomorrow-"

"No. I want to battle now." Lucas looked down at his pokeballs, still a little lightheaded. He had to prove himself. He had to be strong.

He wasn't a quitter.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You sure?" Taze asked. After Lucas's whole confession about his dead twin...he and Dawn were worried about him. But now wasn't a good time to bring up the subject again. They had a Gym battle to win.

"…Yeah."

Wake smirked. "Very well, then. Ed, you do the honors!"

The scoreboard on the wall lit up, showing Dawn, Taze, and Lucas's trainer card pictures opposite Wake's.

"This is a three round match between Crasher Wake, Pastoria Gym Leader, and the challengers! No item use permitted, and no time limit! Let the battle, BEGIN!"

Dawn stepped forward, glowering at Wake with fiery sapphire eyes. She threw a pokeball out. "Specter, go."

"HOOOARGH! We'll start this battle out strong! Victory will be ours! Go, GYARADOOOOOS!"

Wake let his pokeball fly, and the giant dragon-like serpent slithered out of the ball, letting out a thundering roar. It took up half the pool, and its neck craned over fifteen feet in the air.

When Specter came out of her ball, she nearly fainted at the sight of him.

"Gyarados, Bite attack!"

"Specter, don't be afraid. Use CONFUSE RAY!"

The Misdreavus nodded. :R-right. HYAAAAAA!: She launched the bright, blinding bal of light at Gyarados, and it spun around him as his head plunged down at her, giant teeth as big as human heads glistening down on their prey. She flew out of the way, and Gyarados's mouth crashed into the ledge of the pool. It got up angrily, thrashing after her, now confused.

"Good job, Specter! Now use Psybeam!"

The ghost-type nodded, and sent out a stream of rainbow-colored rings at the opponent, hitting it square in the face. Gyarados roared, battering its tail through the pool. Waves shook the water, and some of the platforms were crushed beneath the force of its tail.

"Gyarados! DARK PULSE!"

"_What_?!" Dawn grimaced, hoping Specter would be able to survive the super-effective attack. "Specter, hang in there--!"

The pool began to change color. Black and purple energy seeped through the water, dying it the color of death. A dark ring pulsed up from the water, purple blobs flying all around it, as it struck Specter. She fell onto one of the platforms, panting.

"Ha! Gyarados, nice one! Now finish it off, quick! Bite!"

"Specter, SHOCK WAVE NOW!!"

"Wha?!"

"Huh?"

Lucas and Taze looked on in wonder as Specter released a flurry of lightning bolts. Sparks of blue, yellow and white pierced the water, pierced the Gyarados's skin, and surged through the pool, causing the beast to writhe in pain.

"I found the TM back on Route 215." Dawn smirked. "Keep going, Specter. Don't stop."

"Gyarados, DRAGON RAGE!!"

In all its pain, the Gyarados tilted its head to the ceiling, and let out an earth-shattering cry. Blue flames rose up from the water, gathering together before being blasted at Specter. The hot fire licked her face, ate her up slowly and cruelly in a lull of blistering pain.

She screamed, electricity still surging out of her. Fire and lightning danced.

…A tender waltz of pain.

Finally, the attacks died down. The battlefield stood quiet.

Gyarados's head lay unmoving on the edge of the pool, and Specter sat on one of the platforms, swirls in her eyes.

A…tie.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" Ed raised a red flag, and Dawn and Crasher Wake both withdrew their pokemon.

"Impressive, young lady. I wasn't expecting such a hard fight from you."

"I usually win," she snarled, and stepped out of the box. Taze came forward, enlarging a ball in his hand.

"Yes, well." Wake looked amused. "Ah, Palmer's boy! I have been looking forward to this!"

"Master Wake." Taze nodded, smiling. Ed held up the flags, signaling the start of battle.

"Go, Eneru!"

"Quagsire, I choose you!"

"Dammit…" Taze swore. Being half water and half ground-type, Quagsire were completely immune to electric attacks. This would be a tough fight to win.

The chubby bipedal amphibian saluted to Taze and Eneru, slapping its fat beaver-like tail on the platform it stood on.

"SI-YAAAAAAH!"

"Quagsire, start things off with Mud Shot!"

"Eneru, try to dodge it and use Leer!"

Quagsire shot a squirt of mud out of his mouth. It whizzed at the Luxio, who jumped off of her platform onto another one at the last second, and set her glowing red eyes on it to lower its defense.

Taze would have to rely on luck to win this. Eneru didn't have many strong attacks that weren't electric.

"Quagsire, Yawn! Now!"

"Eneru, uh…jump into the water!" Taze yelled. Maybe if she were underwater and unable to hear it, she wouldn't be affected by the Yawn.

:Yes.: She dove into the pool, but she wasn't a great swimmer. She dogpaddled awkwardly around a bit before deciding to go back up, but Quagsire was now in the pool with her. It opened its huge mouth, and a ring of water pulsed towards her. It sent her flying through the water with impact. After recovering, she swam back up to the surface, shakily getting back up onto the platform.

"Quagsire, Water Pulse again!"

Taze swore. Quagsire was in the pool right under Eneru. The next Water Pulse came crashing up under the platform, splitting it in two. Eneru fell back into the water, yelping.

"Eneru, use SWAGGER!"

As she paddled toward another platform, she whipped her tail through the water, glaring at the Quagsire as it popped its head up. Its big round eyes began to swirl, and it looked around in confusion.

"You…sure you know what you're doing, Taze?" Lucas asked tentatively. "Swagger is a risky move."

The blond nodded. "I know. It raises Quagsire's attack, but also confuses it. Hopefully it'll hurt itself, 'cause if not…"

"…we're in trouble."

Wake grunted. "Quagsire, snap out of it! Try using Water Pulse again!"

"Eneru, GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

Eneru climbed on top of the platform, and watched calmly as the Water Pulse rippled towards her. Quagsire was hitting itself in the head with its flipper, swimming around in circles and bumping its head into the wall of the pool.

"NOW, ENERU! CRUNCH! Give it all you've got!"

She leaped at Quagsire, hurtling at least ten feet through the air. The Water Pulse smashed into the platform she had been standing on, crumbling it to pieces. The Luxio bared her teeth viciously, sinking them into the tough skin on Quagsire's head. It wailed, battering about, continuing to bash into the concrete wall as she clung onto his back with her claws.

Quagsire slowly began to calm down, and began to sink into the water. Eneru jumped off of it onto the edge of the pool, and licked her paws.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! This round goes to the challengers!"

Taze beamed, and returned his pokemon as Wake did likewise. "Eneru! We did it! Great job…"

:It was my pleasure.:

"WOW! That was impressive! Amazing, my boy! Now, who's next? Lucas! The dear boy who can't swim." Wake laughed heartily, and Lucas stepped up to the box, eyes tired. "HOHOHO, I'm just kidding, lad. Give me a fight I won't forget! HOOOARGGHHH!! GO, FLOATZEL!"

Lucas took a deep breath, too tired to reply. "Go, Roselia!"

:Ooooh, a gym battle! This should be fun! I'll do my best, Lucas.: Roselia spun around, sniffing her two roses happily.

Wake's Floatzel was much more conniving-looking than Narky: it had a longer snout, squintier eyes, and scars running down its stomach. It floated in the water with the orange towel-like buoy around its neck, smirking.

"Roselia, start things off with Grasswhistle! Then follow it up with Giga Drain!" Lucas called.

"Floatzel! Let the waves and the powers of the sea guide you! AQUA JET!"

Before Roselia could begin her attack, Floatzel jumped across the water at lightning fast speed, and tackled her with a burst of water. She staggered, almost falling off of the platform, but managed to keep on it. Then she began her song, and Floatzel drifted off to sleep, floating in the water in front of her.

She began to leech its health as it snoozed: her body absorbed the round sacs of green energy that floated from its body to hers.

"Roselia, use Leech Seed now!"

"Floatzel, awaken! THE WAVES ARE CALLING YOUUUU!"

The rosebud pokemon shot seeds at the Floatzel; they opened, and vines crawled out, sucking more energy out of it.

Floatzel's eyes snapped open suddenly.

"ICE FANG!!!"

It glared deviously at Roselia before soaring out of the water and opening its icy maw. Its long fangs impaled her, sending a chilling cold through her body.

"Roselia--! Hang in there! Giga Drain again-"

_BOOOOOM._

The floor beneath them lurched. A quake rippled through the gym, as waves crashed together in the pool. Taze lost his balance, falling into Dawn, who growled at him angrily before pushing him off of her.

Everyone looked around in confusion. An…earthquake? But that wouldn't have explained the giant exploding sound. Whatever it was, it ended before they had time to react.

"What was that?!" Dawn yelled.

"Hell if I know!" Taze straightened himself up, disgruntled. The three of them turned to Wake, who was exchanging unknowing glances with Ed.

A crash, followed by a flurry of panicked voices echoed through the large battlefield. The door to the battlefield burst open, and a mob of hassled gym trainers came running in.

"CRASHER WAKE!!! CRASHER WAKE!!!"

"Yes?! What is it?!"

"The Great Marsh… we've just been informed…"

"What? Spit it out, now!"

"It's…a bomb. A _bomb_ has gone off in the Great Marsh!"

**continued...**

* * *

_Buwante's badass now. _

_Next time: Dawn, Lucas, Taze, and Crasher Wake try to get to the bottom of the sudden attack on the Great Marsh! They meet Aaron, Buck, Mira and Marley, as well. Will someone challenge Dawn to a battle? Will Lucas win his match against Wake? Will a certain someone give him butterflies in his stomach? __Will Aaron flirt with Dawn?__ Will someone be jealous? ...My sources point to yes. Romance is abound!  
_


	43. How to Be Happy

I'm SO SORRY for the realllly late update! I've been having some personal problems, and the stress makes everything so hard. But now we're back on track. A huge thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed and given me support. It really helps motivate me.

Please enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 43: How to Be Happy  
**

* * *

Aaron and his cohorts had just landed in front of a cozy hotel in Pastforia that sat across from the Great Marsh. The gray morning drizzle that had accompanied them on their flight in still showed no signs of stopping. He and his three trainees dismounted their Staraptor and thanks to the incessant whining of Mira, headed straight inside to find their rooms.

"God, I'm never flying that far ever again!" the girl whined, pulling on her pink side-ponytail. The loop of hair on the other side of her head had sagged down in the rain.

Buck rolled his eyes. At fifteen, he was the oldest of Aaron's trainees, and liked to think of himself as the most mature. "Oh, shut your trap, you whiny brat. I'd tell you to quit acting like a ten-year-old, but you _are_ one. Anyway, it wasn't even that far at all. From the Pokemon League HQ to here is only, like… I dunno… not very far…"

"How eloquent of you." Unamused yet smirking to himself, Aaron pushed open the door of the hotel. Marley quietly followed the group in, walking with her unnaturally straight and precise gait.

That was when it hit.

The deafening boom growled through the city, and the ground beneath them lurched. The four trainers stumbled around momentarily before the quake ceased and they stood looking around in confusion.

"E-earthquake?" Mira asked nervously, chewing on her fingernails.

Aaron shook his head. His green eyes were fixed on the gates of the Great Marsh across the street. A plume of smoke rose upward from the depths of the swamp inside.

"No. Something much more serious." The Elite Four member stood calm, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, as if waiting for something.

"Er, well… WHAT WAS IT?" Buck sweatdropped, scratching his head of flaming red hair he wore in a spiked out ponytail.

"It is fairly obvious." From behind them, Marley spoke softly. Her pale face didn't falter, despite what she was about to say. "Some kind of explosive has gone off in the Great Marsh."

"Wh-what?! Like…like a BOMB?!" Mira shrieked, before bounding over to Aaron to hide behind him.

"Indeed." Aaron shook her off of him, and walked out toward the middle of the street. Throngs of people had begun to flood out of the gates of the Great Marsh, screaming and crying and yelling in terror. They streamed past him, nearly knocking into him as they ran in hysteria. Mira, Buck and Marley stood, all with mixtures of wonder and fear across their faces.

Within seconds, officer Jenny had pulled up to the front of the Marsh on her motorcycle, and jumped off to try to calm people down. A Special Forces team van came in behind her, and a group of soldiers all ran inside.

"Well, this sure is interesting." Buck sighed.

"Those poor pokemon…" Marley whispered to herself, shaking her head. "I hope no one is hurt."

* * *

Dawn, Lucas and Taze followed Wake out of the gym, still wearing their swim gear. The bulky man rampaged through the streets of the city, letting out a constant stream of swears and growls.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH PASTORIAAAAAAAAA!" he wailed as he neared the Great Marsh.

Lucas's eyes widened as it came into view. Masses of people surrounded it, and the cacophony of panicked voices was disgruntling. He concentrated on following Wake, as the gym leader barreled through the crowd toward the main gate.

Lucas could sense Taze was right behind him, and with a quick glance behind his shoulder, he saw Dawn lagging behind, trying to jump into her regular clothing.

The police had taped off the entrance to the Marsh by the time they got there, but an officer nodded at Wake, letting him pass. He looked down at Lucas and Taze, who were at his heels.

"You come with me. Where's the girl?"

"Right here." Dawn appeared behind Taze, adjusting her outfit.

"Alright. You three can help look for injured pokemon and people. Just don't run off alone. Let's go!"

They stepped over the yellow tape and went inside.

The tollhouse was filled with police forces and frightened Great Marsh employees. As soon as Wake stepped in, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Wake-O!"

A kid with a fire red ponytail waved to him from across the room. Wake seemed to recognize him, and waded through the crowd toward him. The three teens followed. Along the way, Wake got pulled aside by an official, but they kept walking toward the redhead, anyway.

He happened standing with three other people. One of them was none other than Aaron Ozaki, first member of the Elite Four. He stood a little hunched over, his hands stuck in his pockets coolly.

He smirked at Dawn. "Ah, just who I've been looking for."

"Oh, me?" she returned the smile, and shrugged. A short, pink-haired girl standing next to Aaron harrumphed and stuck her tongue out at Dawn.

"You call yourself an Aura Guardian? You should be ashamed, letting Team Galactic get a hold of those Plates like that—!"

The redhead kicked her in the leg, and she promptly shut up.

"Excuuuuse me?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, trying her best to remain calm. She couldn't lose her cool in front of Aaron. But Lucas and Taze could see the fire in her eyes.

Aaron chuckled apologetically. "That's Mira. Don't worry, we fully understand the situation."

"Wait," Lucas said, looking down at Mira. "Did you say… 'Aura Guardian?'"

"Yeah, I did." Mira scrunched up her face in a pout. "What of it?"

"Oh, I just—"

"Don't worry," Aaron said again, cutting in. "I'll explain everything later. For now, we need to focus on this catastrophe." He looked over at the front of the room, where officer Jenny was beginning to give everyone instructions.

"Alright, people!" she yelled. The noise died down instantly. "The location of the explosion has been found, and damage control is being done. The pokecenter medical teams are on the site, so we need you lot to go help down there. If you see any injured pokemon, report them to the nurses immediately!" The blue-haired woman blew a whistle, and the people inside the tollhouse began to rush into the Marsh.

Jenny jumped off of the chair she had been standing on, and squeezed through the crowd toward Aaron.

"I need to talk to you for a sec," she said, her face grave. He nodded agreeably, and she pulled him off to the side. Mira, the redhead, the other girl waited, staring at Dawn, Lucas and Taze uncomfortably.

"So…" Buck tilted his head up awkwardly. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, eh? I'm Buck. Buck Hadyn."

"Ah, y-you're Flint's brother, then!" Lucas said excitedly.

Dawn chuckled. "Lulu has a thing for famous trainers. I'm Dawn Akine."

Mira scoffed. "Duh, we know that."

"I'm Marley." The tall, pale, black-haired girl dressed in gothic Lolita garb bowed slightly, smiling at the group. "Pleased."

"I'm Taze Kidane."

"And I'm Lucas Ekeio. Nice to meet you all."

Buck grinned hugely. "Well, this is fine and dandy. Nothing like waking up on a Sunday morning to a bomb going off."

It got quiet. Everyone looked down at the floor. Buck blushed slightly, realizing that now might not have been the best time for jokes.

But Mira stepped forward, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence. She jabbed a small finger at Dawn, sneering.

"_So,_ I heard you caught a Kadabra. Well, _I _have a Kadabra too, and I bet _mine_ is much more powerful than yours." Her pink lips curled into a smirk. A hand dove to her belt, where her pokeballs sat.

"…Fight me."

"WHAT did you say, you little brat?" Dawn growled, stepping forward angrily, but Taze and Lucas held her back. Lucas was going to ask how Mira could possibly have known that Dawn had captured a Kadabra, as only a couple days had passed since then. But then he remembered the mass trainer database system. Aaron and his band of 'Aura Guardians' were no doubt keeping tabs on her.

Marley sighed. "Mira, this is not the time to be fighting. There are countless pokemon to be saved."

"Yeah, and who the heck picks a fight they know they're going to win?" Buck tsked. "Bad manners, if you ask me."

"Who the heck picks a fight they think they might lose?" Mira scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

"A terrible trainer, that's who."

Aaron had stepped back into the circle, wearing his usual vague smirk. He looked like he might laugh, but he didn't.

"You all have a lot to learn."

"Ah—" Dawn breathed, feeling her face get hot. She had probably looked so stupid to Aaron just now...

He looked up, straight into her eyes.

"You. Come with me. Kidane, too. The rest of you, stay here and help with the rescue mission. They need all the hands they can get."

Dawn and Taze looked at each other, shrugging, and followed Aaron as he walked back toward the front entrance of the tollbooth. Lucas, Mira, Buck and Marley all went off into the Marsh obediently.

"Uh, where are we going?" Taze asked.

They stepped outside into the muggy afternoon. A tall man wearing a long brown trench coat slipped through the door behind them. Aaron tilted his head upward, nodding at the man and letting the misty raindrops greet his cheeks.

"This is Agent Looker. He's on Team Galactic's case, and will be helping us today. Y'see, about five minutes before the bomb went off, an eye-witness reported seeing a man dressed in a Team Galactic uniform run out quite suspiciously from the main entrance of the Marsh. Through these here doors. Apparently, he was headed toward Route 213." Aaron produced three minimized pokeballs from his pocket and handed one to everyone.

Looker nodded. "…We must find him." The tan agent looked gravely toward the city tool booth in the distance. "Come on, let's go. If we hurry we might be able to catch him."

Dawn and Taze nodded, and the two of them enlarged the balls curiously, after Aaron gave them a nod. Two giant black hawks flew from the capsules, soaring briefly through the air before landing in front of Dawn and Taze. The Staraptor spread their large wings out, and squawked loudly, looking behind their shoulders at the trainers. Aaron and Looker let out Staraptor of their own, and hopped on their backs.

The first member of the Elite Four grabbed onto the bird's feathers, and jolted forward before taking off into flight. Looker soared upward, close behind.

With some difficulty, Dawn and Taze managed to get into the air, as well. Dawn got the hang of flying pretty fast, and caught up to Aaron and Looker as they flew over the Pastoria City boundaries.

Taze was having some difficulties.

"Oh god…what the hell IHAVENOIDEAWHATTHEHELLI'M—" Taze gripped the neck of his Staraptor anxiously. He yelled, screwing his eyes shut as he dipped up and down through the air, telling himself not to look down. How in hell did Dawn manage to get the hang of it so quickly? He glared at her as she and the others flew ahead of him.

His Staraptor looked back and him and cooed softly. The boy leaned back, and decided to let it take over. He relaxed, allowing it to soar through the air much faster in an effort to catch up with the others.

Flying was…scary as hell. He'd always thought flying would be fantastic, and although he remembered flying with his dad and his Dragonite when he was younger, his recollections were a bit more pleasant than this. It was damn unnerving to be up a hundred feet in the air with nothing but a bird between you and the ground.

But once he relaxed, he found himself smiling.

He always did, when he let himself unwind.

* * *

Dawn was flying next to Aaron, as they and the Staraptor scanned the ground for any signs of a blue-headed thug.

She looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"Why us?"

"Hm?" Aaron blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why us? Taze and I, I mean. Why did you pick us to come with you? It would have made more sense for you to bring your students…"

He chuckled. "I suppose, but…they get annoying as hell after a while. And there's…something about you two."

"…Something about us?"

"There's a look in your eye. One like I've never seen before in a trainer of your age. I mean, I'm not some wise sage or anything, but there's something about you that's very intriguing. I think you will grow to be a very good trainer."

She merely stared at him, finding herself caught in his snare of flattery. The world around them was moving, but they were not.

—_suspended in time—_

He shook his head suddenly, smiling. "…It's a mix of something like determination and power and…something else. I'm not quite sure yet." He winked. "But there is something special about you, that much I know. The Kidane kid, too."

As if on cue, Taze flew up right beside Aaron, waving at them before zooming off at full speed.

"…Even if he is a little out of control sometimes."

Dawn sweatdropped.

She felt her face flushing again. God, this was so stupid—how could she be feeling this way over him? Over the Elite Four member, who she would never, for as long as Arceus ruled the universe, have a chance with?

She told her heart to stop being silly.

But even after a few minutes of searching for the Galactic passed…

…it did not listen.

* * *

Lucas found himself feeling very comfortable in the company of Buck, Mira and Marley. The three of them stuck together through the Great Marsh, following Wake as they had been told. Buck told his jokes, Mira pouted and made snide remarks, and Marley merely seemed to be a graceful, quiet presence who only spoke when she absolutely needed to.

The ground was sticky and muddy and the foliage lush and deep. They rode the rail train into area six of the Marsh, which was a few miles from the entrance, and got out to search for injured pokemon with the rest of the rescue team.

Pokemon were scarce; most had run away to hide in fear after the bomb had gone off. A medical station had been set up next to the rail where nurses were busy treating pokemon who had suffered minor injuries, while another team took the ones who had been hurt badly to the pokemon center.

Luckily, not many pokemon seemed to have been harmed. And no humans had been hurt either, which was a good thing. A very good thing.

Mira and Buck had been called over by Wake to help woo a frightened Wooper from under a log that had toppled over in the blast. Lucas and Marley were told to go look in the eastern area, which had yet to have been thoroughly checked.

So, the two of them treaded through the swamp in the rubber boots that had been given to them. Lucas made small talk with her, and she giggled and nodded at the right moments.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked as they stepped over a mossy log.

"…'The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said,'" Marley quoted quietly.

"I guess that's true. In that case, I'm fine with it."

"…I'm glad."

Lucas smiled, and she returned it. The two of them continued through the swamp, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of a pokemon in trouble. Neither of them spoke, but the silent communication felt between them—through their eyes, their bodies—was enough.

A quiet, strained whine sounded from somewhere around them. Lucas froze, looking around, until he heard it again. The cry was hardly audible, but he could still tell where it was coming from.

Marley looked at him curiously. He motioned for her to follow as he slowly moved through the mud. It was about knee-high, and beginning to soak into his boots. He leaned over, sticking his head in front of a thorn bush, and squinted inside. A small round blue pokemon was stuck between thorny branches. Scratches covered its body.

Marley helped him move the branches so he could reach in and pull the little Azurill out. It relaxed as it found itself being cradled in Lucas's soft arms. He looked up at Marley, and she grinned.

"It doesn't seem to be hurt too badly. Let's take it to the station." Lucas started, but Marley held out a hand, touching his elbow softly.

"You're hurt."

He looked down at his arm, where a trail of blood was running down it.

"Oh…I'll be okay. Let's just get this little guy to Nurse Joy."

Marley's look of worry melted. "Yes. You're right." She smiled. "…See? We might not have heard that pokemon if we had been talking." She spun around and began to walk back toward the rail.

"H-hey, wait for me!"

Lucas stumbled through the marsh to catch up with her, careful with the Azurill cradled in his arms. The two walked side by side, and the only sounds heard were the steady squishing of their boots in the mud and the soft cries of bug pokemon deep in the marsh.

After a while, Marley's head tipped up. She looked over at Lucas.

"Your friends are special, aren't they…."

It wasn't really a question…more like a statement. Slightly caught off-guard, Lucas nodded, then shrugged.

"Yeah…I guess they are."

He stared hard at the ground as he walked.

And he couldn't help but wonder;

_What about me?

* * *

_

The makeshift "investigation team" led by Looker and Aaron had made a quick stop at the Hotel Grand Lake to inquire about any suspicious men with blue bowl cuts that had come through.

A kind man at the front desk reported having seen said man, and directed the group to the north of the villas, where he had apparently run off to.

And so the wild goose chase was on again. Looker told Dawn, Taze and Aaron about Team Galactic, and what his research had given him insight on so far.

"Team Galactic is a relatively new organization, having opened up around two years ago. It started as a small grimy building in Veilstone behind the game corner, where its leader and a few scientists kept a small laboratory. They conducted tests on the Cleffa and Clefairy they found in Mount Coronet, and used pieces of a giant Moon Stone they discovered in the depths of the mountain to evolve them.

"But…their strange interest in space creatures didn't stop there. They were also conducting extensive research on Sinnoh mythology, and had several teams set up, dedicated to trying to solve the mystery of life, and how Earth came to be through studying the Titans of Space and Time.

"Eventually, Team Galactic started gaining followers after promising to pay their members top salary and strong evolved pokemon. Relocation to their current giant HQ in Veilstone took place around a year ago, and they have stayed reasonably quiet… up until recently. I've been investigating them since late August. That was when they first began to stir up trouble." Looker shook his head, sighing.

Everyone nodded.

Last August… that was around the time Dawn, Taze and Lucas had run into them in the Oreburgh mine.

Dawn shivered—it seemed too coincidental that they began their mischief at around the same time she had started her adventure. What exactly were Team Galactic trying to do? And what did the Plates and Darkrai and Taze have to do with this?

…What did _she_ have to do with this?

"But…why? I mean, it just doesn't make sense," Taze was saying. "What's the point of setting off a bomb that wasn't big enough to even cause any harm? What are they trying to do?"

Dawn didn't hear Looker's explanation, or notice Aaron's nods and grunts of agreement, or the way he kept looking over at her to make sure she was okay. Somehow she had fallen out of the real world and into a pool of thoughts she wasn't usually brave enough to face.

Combing through her mind, she quietly scanned the world below. The cold, brittle world that would soon freeze over and succumb to winter's wrath.

And then, she saw a tiny flash of blue.

Right below a colorful treetop, for a split second. She wasn't even sure it was the Galactic goon they were after—for all she knew, it could have been a pokemon or something. But she steered her Staraptor downwards, zooming lower over the route, hoping she'd be able to catch him.

"Come on! I think I saw something."

The group swooped down to the ground, quickly hopping off and returning the Staraptor to their balls before sprinting off into the forest. Looker glanced around discreetly, while Dawn released her Kadabra, Zali.

"Zali, we're trying to find a guy with fugly blue hair. Search the forest, and don't let him get away!"

:As long as you help me trim my mustache later.: The golden fox pokemon began to teleport around without another word.

Aaron had released his Vespiquen, and Taze let out Eneru. The regal queen bee flew up to search the ground below while Eneru tried to pick up the Galactic's trail with her keen sense of smell.

"He shouldn't be too far away…" Dawn breathed as the group jogged through the woods, scanning their surroundings.

"You sure it was him?" said Taze skeptically. Dawn shot him a look.

"I don't know, but I figured we might as well take a chance."

Looker nodded. "He probably knew he was being followed. I wouldn't be surprised if he dipped in here thinking he'd lose us. If so, it won't take long to find him—"

The agent choked on his words, freezing mid-step. Dawn, Taze and Aaron stopped, looking back at him in concern, but it didn't take them long to realize what had happened.

A pungent stench met their noses. Taze keeled over, eyes watering, and Dawn and Aaron gave each other terrified looks. A rotting corpse might as well have been lying a few feet away.

"What IS that?" Taze choked out.

"Stunky," said Aaron. "They're found all over these woods. Their stench extends over up to a mile radius."

"Oh. God, it's terrible...almost as bad as the smell of Dawn's ass...."

Dawn's face turned bright red in seconds. Who did that Taze Kidane think he was, embarrassing her like that in front of Aaron?

"WHAT WAS THAT, TAZE?!"

Aaron chuckled with a bit of struggle. He recalled his Vespiquen, and Taze did likewise with Eneru, whose eyes were watering.

"Zali still isn't back yet…" Dawn looked around, covering her nose and mouth with her scarf for protection.

Taze groaned. "Well, we're not going to get very far now. Should we go back?"

Looker's eyes shifted around. "No. Team Galactic grunts are known to carry Stunky. It could him, be trying to drive us off. We can't stop now."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, Looker's right. Let's hurry."

Just then, Zali reappeared in front of the group.

_I have located the, ah…culprit,_ she said to the group telepathically.

"You have? Well, lead us to him!" Dawn shouted excitedly. She couldn't believe her pokemon was the one who had found him! Aaron was probably impressed. She chanced a glance behind her shoulder at him. He was smiling in approval.

The girl blushed as they began to run after Zali, who teleported every few yards or so. They ran as fast as they could, in hopes the Grunt hadn't already gotten away.

When they came upon a small clearing, Zali stopped. She sat down cross-legged on a tree stump, and closed her eyes, beginning to meditate.

"….Well, where is he?" Taze asked.

…_Be patient._

The trainers looked around, on edge.

_He should be arriving…oh…any second now._

Sure enough, there was a rustling in the bushes to their right, and a surprised cry as a blue-haired man wearing a spacesuit uniform stumbled out into the clearing. A small cream and purple skunk pokemon stood at his heels.

His eyes widened when he saw the group glaring him down. Holding his hands out in front of him, he backed up into the bush.

"P-please don't hurt me. You've got the wrong man!"

Looker smirked, taking out a pair of handcuffs. The Grunt must have been too tired to run, because he didn't put up a struggle as Looker arrested him. His Stunky looked beat, as well.

Looker called for backup, and a vehicle to the International Police station. The Grunt said nothing as the group walked him out of the forest to the dirt road of Route 213, where a car was waiting for them.

"Well, thanks for the help. It was a pleasure to work with you fine young trainers." Looker nodded at the three before stuffing the Grunt into the car and hopping in himself.

As it drove away, Taze sighed happily, throwing his arms over his head.

"Well, that was exciting. Can we go have lunch?"

"How can you be thinking about food? We have to get back to the Great Marsh and help the rescue team." Dawn looked over at Aaron. "…Right?"

The green-haired boy nodded. "We should get back. There's probably a lot of cleanup and such that needs to be done." He took out his Staraptor's pokeball, and enlarged it. "Shall we?"

Taze and Dawn were about to take out their Staraptor as well when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. They turned, and were very surprised to see who stood before them.

The woman wore an outfit of midnight black, and a long cloak as elegant as her long blonde locks that fell down her back. Her face was soft, with an edge of confidence and experience. She smiled at the three trainers, holding up a hand, waving.

"Ah! C-Cynthia!" Taze waved, and Aaron bowed slightly to her.

"Good afternoon, Champion."

"Fancy meeting you three here. I was just out for my morning stroll. I figure you've heard what happened at the Great Marsh?" The Champion looked down at them with her stony gray eyes. She was very tall, and very intimidating.

"Yep. We were…actually there when it happened."

"Oh yes, I forgot. You and our Guardians were going to have a meeting with this one here." She nodded at Dawn, who blinked. _Guardians?_

"Unfortunately, we're having to postpone it for a bit, but yes. We just got done rounding up the thug who set off the bomb. Quite an eventful day it's been." Aaron chuckled, looking up at the sky.

Cynthia looked straight at Dawn. The girl felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Don't feel bad about what happened, Akine. We'll get the Plates back. You just keep doing the best you can do." The Champion reached into her pocket, and took out a vial of purple liquid. She handed it to Dawn, smiling.

"What's this?"

"You'll need it for the Psyduck. Well, anyway, I should be going. Have a nice day, you three." Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Cynthia had been swept off her feet and was now flying away on a big white pokemon with triangle shaped wings.

"…'You'll need it for the Psyduck?' What the hell does that mean?" Dawn looked down at the potion, eyebrows raised. Buwante had just evolved into Golduck, so it couldn't have anything to do with him…but of course, Cynthia wouldn't have known that. But come to think of it, she probably didn't even know Dawn had owned a Psyduck in the first place…

Taze shrugged. "No idea. That was weird. Sooo...lunch?"

Aaron was smirking to himself.

"We'll see."

* * *

Everyone spent the remainder of the day helping out in the Great Marsh. Although several injured pokemon had been found, none had been killed in the blast.

They were all thankful for that.

Even though they didn't stop for lunch, the rescue teams were given some sandwiches to munch on while they worked. Needless to say, Taze was happy, and he ate six of them.

Taze ran all around that day, helping different people and talking to everyone he didn't know. Lucas and Marley continued to work together, and Dawn stuck with Aaron, even though he often got pulled to the side by important people to have little talks. But when he was with her, they laughed and talked and by the time their work was just about over, Dawn felt good about the whole losing-the-Plates situation.

Aaron wasn't mad at all. And he assured her that she didn't need to be embarrassed or ashamed, either. She felt a little silly for having freaked out so bad.

Once again, Lucas had been right.

She smiled. She didn't mind. Everything was pretty good again. Taze had seemed to have recovered from his meltdown the other day, and Aaron was kind and forgiving and handsome and talkative and easy to get along with and…

Things were good right now, that was all.

Of course, there was still that thing with Lucas…about his…dead twin brother…

They'd have to talk later.

* * *

It was nearly eight PM when everything was done and they finished packing up. It was dark, but thankfully there were a lot of lanterns set up around the rail to light the way. Officer Jenny and Wake thanked everyone for their help, and when they got back out into the city, Wake approached our trio, saying they had some unfinished business to attend to.

He and Lucas finished their battle, and with a little luck, Lucas won. Wake handed over the badges, and after a bit of chatting, both parties went on their way.

Dawn, Lucas and Taze happily bounded to the pokecenter with their new shiny Fen badges and TMs. Aaron, Marley, Buck and Mira were waiting inside for them.

"So," Aaron said as the three of them joined he and his students at a table in the lobby. "We have a few…things to discuss."

"Ooooooooooooh." Buck said, adding to the mystery. Mira giggled, and Marley rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I don't like beating around the bush, so let's get to it." Aaron looked across the table at Dawn. "You are an Aura Guardian."

"…Aura…Guardian?" She shifted in her seat, looking around at everyone. Lucas's jaw had dropped in astonishment, and Taze looked confused.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked. "Aura Guardians…they're stuff you hear in legends. I didn't know they actually existed."

"I am serious. Dawn is an Aura Guardian. As are Marley, Buck, Mira and myself."

"So what's the difference between that and Seekers?"

"Nothing. 'Seeker' is just a name we tack on to make it seem less important. We didn't want you running around thinking you're the hot shit because you're an Aura Guardian, or something." He smiled and Dawn, and she scoffed.

"Why would I do that? I take this stuff seriously."

"We know that now. Which is why we want to officially indoctrinate you into our little team. Mira, Buck, and Marley make up Squad B of the current Plate search team. We'd like you to join them."

"I'd be glad to." Dawn grinned, and Aaron nodded.

"Very well, then. Keep searching for those Plates while you journey. These three are already out all the time looking. You should all exchange contact info. Currently there are still nine Plates that, as far as we know, are still out there. The other eight are either in our possession or Team Galactic's."

"But…I lost the Plates I had, so I can't use the energy from those anymore."

"Your aura should be developed enough by now that you don't need the aid from a Plate to activate your Arcane Mantra. You just need to concentrate."

Dawn nodded, and the table fell silent again.

"Now that that's over with, we still have some things to discuss. Mainly about Team Galactic. And you, Taze." Aaron looked at the boy, who sunk back in his seat a bit.

"What about me?"

"Well, first of all, we heard back from Looker about the guy who set off the bomb today. They interrogated him, and apparently, we can't really do anything to Team Galactic because he claimed he was acting on his own accord and Team Galactic had nothing to do with the bomb. Bad news, but life goes on. We also deducted that they used energy they collected at Valley Windworks a couple months ago to create the bomb."

"Wow, their plan is pretty elaborate. Wonder what they're gonna do next…" Lucas tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hopefully it won't be another bigger, deadlier bomb. But while we don't know exactly what they're trying to do, we _do_ know that they probably don't want Arceus to be summoned, which is why they're collecting the Plates."

"Hmm…"

"I guess all we can do for now is to wait it out… and pray." Aaron cleared his throat, looking back over at Taze. "And now that we know that there is a link between Darkrai and Team Galactic—more specifically, its leader, Cyrus Jedren, we can use _you _to get more information. If anything comes up, or he tells you anything else, Taze…we urge you to contact someone in the Elite Four immediately."

The blond nodded. "Right. Got it."

The group ate dinner together and continued to talk and joke and laugh. It was nice to forget about the events of that day for a while.

When they finished, Aaron whisked Dawn away, saying he needed to talk with her further about Aura Guardian stuff. They slipped outside, leaving everyone else in the lobby.

Taze, Mira and Buck let out their pokemon and let them play with each other. Mira's Kadabra took a liking to Pokey, who was very interested in Buck's Claydol, which, as Buck explained, were native to the Hoenn region.

The large ground- and psychic-type was one of the weirdest pokemon Taze had ever seen. It had a black, bulbous body, and a rounded head adorned with a ring of many expressive eyes and beaks.

Taze leaned over the table, elbow propped up and head in his hand, as he watched the pokemon lazily.

"Grah, she thinks she's so special now."

Buck perked up. "Who? Dawn? Why are you complaining? You're Darkrai's little _pet_."

"Yeah, and that's not exactly something to jump for joy about."

"…Point taken."

"Dawn is so goo-goo ga-ga for Aaron." Mira stuck out her tongue giddily. "It so _obvious_. But he'd never go for a girl like _her._"

"Yeah, too true." Buck leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. "When's he gonna get back together with Candice, anyhow?"

"Dunno, but we all know it's _bound _to happen." Mira was smirking again—Taze could tell by her face that she loved gossip and everything about it.

"They were dating?" Taze had no idea Aaron and the Gym Leader of Snowpoint had been involved.

"Yeah. So I'd tell little Dawn not to get her hopes up." The pink-haired girl cackled, and Taze raised an eyebrow, looking back at the pokemon to zone out once more.

* * *

Lucas and Marley sat across from each other in a booth a few tables away from Mira, Buck and Taze. After the events of that day, they had become fast friends.

"So…can you tell me a little more about Aura Guardians?" Lucas asked the girl.

She straightened out her black and white-laced dress absentmindedly, clearing her throat.

"Well…the Aura is the Essence of Life. We all have one inside of us, but some people's never get triggered, and so these strange powers are never awakened. But for those of us whose Aura has been stirred…we become able to control powers of nature, mind and soul. It is a fragile balance, much like the harmony of this world. Guardians such as Buck, Mira, Dawn and myself have some powers, such as the ability to sense others with auras, and control the synergy created by our Mantra."

"What about more advanced Guardians, like Aaron?"

"Aaron…he is one of the strongest Guardians in Sinnoh. He is not one to be reckoned with. He has strong telepathic powers. He can even… read minds, to some extent."

"Wow. That's kind of…"

"Scary? I know. But he's on our side, so there is nothing to fear." Marley smiled.

Lucas nodded, mesmerized not only by the information she was feeding him, but by her. She was interesting, that was for sure—she seemed like she could be even smarter than him. And even though she kept a straight, serious face most of the time, there was a very apparent gentle and sincere air about her.

And somehow, he found himself drawn to her: the way she walked, the way she talked…

But most of all, the way she smiled.

Lucas sighed, leaning back a little. "Is it weird that I'm a little…jealous of this all? I mean, Taze has his link to all this, and now Dawn is…"

Marley shook her head. "I would say those are natural things to feel. You shouldn't feel bad, Lucas."

"I just feel… too normal, I guess. They're both great trainers, and sometimes—er, more like all the time—I feel like I'm overshadowed by them, or something."

"…You are special. You don't need to be an Aura Guardian for anyone to see. I've only known you for one day, and I know. I wouldn't worry."

Roses bloomed on Lucas's cheeks. A stream of Butterfree erupted in his stomach. And Marley smiled brightly once more.

"…Just be happy with what you have."

* * *

The moonlight lit a dim, silvery path for Aaron and Dawn as they walked along the streets of Pastoria. They talked of normal things such as family, their pokemon, battle strategies, and training regimens.

Dawn found it hard to suppress a giant smile the whole time they were out. She couldn't believe she was actually becoming friends with an _Elite Four_ member, much less one that had once called her beautiful.

"Oh, yeah…" Dawn stopped, reaching into her bag. She fished out the notebook Aaron had given her back at the Oreburgh Museum, and handed it to him. "I'm done with this. …Thank you. It had some really interesting stuff in it. I liked reading it."

"Thank you, Madame," he said charmingly. "I'm glad all those ramblings about my childhood and such didn't bore you."

"Oh, not at all. I…liked learning more about you." She felt her face grow hot, and was glad it was dark out. Aaron couldn't see her like this, all choked up and bashful.

"Is that so?" He laughed lightly, tucking the notebook under his arm. "Well, now it's your turn."

"…Huh?" she looked up at him, blue eyes meeting his green ones, right as she felt his soft, warm hands wrap themselves around hers.

He delicately brought her small hands up between them, holding her gaze and her heart all in one.

"Tell me something about you."

"Oh, well, I, uh… I…"

_What is he—oh god—why is he holding my—hands, they're so soft why are we here what are we doing I think I'm going to be sick my stomach doesn't feel right, but it all feels so right I feel calm—he's warm, and he's kind and he's… wonderful? I've never felt this before does he really think I'm beautiful? I hope I look okay, my hair's still tied up from earlier today, and I can't say I really like it like this—_

"I like it like this," he said softly. He brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek.

"W-hat?"

"Your hair. I like it like this. You have such a beautiful face. You should show it off more often."

_Does he—oh god—I can't breathe—_

She felt his warm hand guide her chin upwards, and the last thing she saw before her eyes closed and her heart stopped for an eternity of bliss and excitement and wonder and happiness—

was his face.

And then the lips, the soft, wet lips, brushing together, and it was long, so long, but it was short, too, and it was exciting and terrifying and amazing all rolled into one gesture of love and wonder and adulation—

And then it was over. Just as soon as it had started.

Lips broke, and she looked up at him, smiling. He returned it.

Her heart was on fire, as they resumed their walk and continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

And that night as she lay in bed looking out the window up at the stars…she felt her lids droop, and there was an odd peace within her.

It was the first time in a while that she fell asleep smiling.

**end**

* * *

Badddd romance! I encourage constructive criticism, flames, fangirl/boying, and basically all types of feedback. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
